The HalfVampire Chronicles:Part II
by johnnyboy7
Summary: SEQUAL! This is a continuation of the first story. Follows Nessie and Jacob's relationship throughout the years. READ THE FIRST ONE BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE!
1. Chapter 1

The Pain that Returned to Kill Me

Renesemee POV

This is a sequel so if you haven't read PART I yet, then stop right here and go back. If not, then please proceed onto PART II.

Enjoy.

It all belongs to SM.

I sat in my Advanced Calculus class on the first day of my senior year. I had just returned from the best summer vacation ever and I was saddened to go back to school, but I knew I had to finish up.

The past two weeks had been glorious. I spent so much of my time either with Jacob or my aunts planning my massive wedding. I spent countless hours on the floor of Alice's room going through every single detail and I thought that we had most of the stuff completed by the first week, but Rose told me that this was just the first version. Apparently, we had to plan at least six different versions of my wedding and I was to pick the best one when it came closer to June. Each edition of the ceremony came with a different dress and a whole new set of decorations. I loved to go through the magazines and see what other brides were planning, but none of it seemed right for me. I didn't let my aunts choose my dresses because that was something I wanted to do with mama later on.

I hadn't told anyone in Vermont about my wedding yet because they would sure as hell find out when they got their invitations in the spring and I didn't want the rumors to start so soon. I was inviting over two hundred people from Newport and even had to trim it down so that it wasn't overloaded. Alexia of course knew about everything and she was actually helping me plan for the wedding, but she promised to not tell anyone besides David. I hadn't asked her yet, but I knew she would love to be my maid of honor. I didn't know who my other bridesmaids would be, but I had time to figure that out later. Even though I hated to do it, I moved my engagement ring to the other hand so that no one would ask too many questions. I thought that would keep people from asking, but I had no such luck. Already, three girls have oohed and awed over my engagement ring and asked me where I got it. I just lie and tell them that it was a gift from daddy, so it would sound more believable. I would be happy to tell everyone I was engaged, but Grandpa said it would just draw more attention so I kept myself under the radar.

Jacob tried to put on a happy face whenever I talked to him about wedding things but I could see the trepidation behind his eyes. He told me that he didn't care what I planned for the wedding as long as we were married but I didn't want to scare him so I eased up on the planning for the time being. I let Alice take over until I got a break out of school. I wanted to plan everyday all day because I loved it so much, but I knew mama would pull the plug on everything if I let my grades slip one bit. Daddy even refused to let me look at wedding books until my first break from school, so I had to push all of that out of my brain so I could concentrate.

I was taking really hard courses this year and was even getting college credit for some of my upper level classes, but they still weren't too bad; just a little more work than usual. Jacob was also taking a huge course load at Dartmouth, but he was well on his way to graduating at the same time I was. His garage was opening in October and I was so proud of him for creating an entire business from scratch.

As I thought about the love of my life, I could feel my insides burning with lust and I knew I had to control myself since I was in public. Since that night he proposed to me, we had only had sex two other times; once in the shower the next morning and another time a couple days ago when the family went hunting. I couldn't explain how that boy affected me because I didn't think it was humanly possible to put it into words. Now that the floodgates had opened, just his touch was enough to send my mind into a dangerous place of passion. I had to watch myself around daddy, but mama had gotten used to leaving her shield up so that I could think freely. She told me that daddy was going insane and there was no reason he should be subject to that kind of torture. I didn't know how long I could last if my family didn't go hunting soon because my body was doing strange things without Jacob's touch. I realized that I _needed_ him more than ever and it took all the strength I had not to rip his pants off whenever I saw him. Everyone laughed because daddy was always the one who wanted to be inside everyone's heads, but now there was no way for him to get out, not that he needed to hear my thoughts to know what we were doing; the sounds coming from Jacob's bedroom where enough for anyone to know.

That's why I refused to have sex with Jacob when anyone was in the house. He would whine for hours about the abstinence, but I still wouldn't budge; it was just too embarrassing. My body did weird things when I was with Jacob and I couldn't control anything that was happening so there was no way to control my screams whenever he "hit the spot". I tried to silence myself, but there was no way and I couldn't do all that when my super-hearing vampire family was in the house, which was all the time.

I loved being with Jacob…that way and it only got better with each time. He made me feel complete and I couldn't ever imagine not being with him now that I had. He was practically my life source and I knew he needed me too. It was like he used to explain it: a steel cable holding me to the earth. There was no way I couldn't see myself with Jacob two, three hundred years from now.

I let my mind wander further until the bell rang signaling the change of classes. I walked out of the room and began heading towards the other side of campus for my music class. Over the years, I had gotten away from playing music but Jacob encouraged me to take it as an elective instead of art. He said I could still paint at home, but I just think he likes hearing me play; I didn't mind.

I was halfway there when I felt someone's cold hand rest on the small of my back.

"Hello gorgeous." A low voice whispered.

"Hello Andy. Is there anything you need?" I asked irritated as I maneuvered out of his grasp.

"Nope, just wanted to welcome you back from break. How was your summer?" He asked in a polite tone.

To tell you the truth, Andy was a really nice guy when he wasn't hitting on me. He knew about Jacob, but that didn't stop him from always hanging out with me. He muscled his way into our group and everyone liked him because he was funny and cute. He continued with the gift giving and when we came back to Vermont after our vacations, I had a huge stack of presents all addressed from Mr. Flowes and Jacob was pissed beyond belief. We all calmed him down before he went over to Andy's house, but he was still mad when I told him that it wasn't that big of a deal. I gave the chocolates to my uncles who used them to play their stupid drinking game and burned the flowers. I donated all the jewelry and stuffed animals because there was nothing that Andy could give that Jacob couldn't. He was still a good friend so I didn't rake him across the coals whenever he came to talk to me.

"Great Andy. Oh and I would appreciate it if you didn't send me anymore gifts, but I know you will anyways." I smiled awkwardly.

"Of course I will sweetheart."

The sound of his pet name made me cringe, but I pushed out the thoughts of me drinking his blood.

"What about you Andy, how was your vacation?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine. I went with my sister to China with our church. It was ok." He shrugged.

"That sounds cool. Did you get to visit Emperor Qin's Terra Cotta Army?" I asked.

"What the hell is that?"

"You've never heard of them? Oh my god, its fabulous. The emperor created this huge army in 247 BC when he died and he used them to guard him in the afterlife. You should have visited them. They're of great historical and artistic importance." I rattled off my facts and could tell that my inner nerd was coming out, but I didn't care. Through all my travels, I had never been to China, but I really wanted to go. The only problem was that there were just way too many things to see in China; it would take me an entire month to get through everything I wanted. Maybe I could ask Rose and Emmett to take me when they went on one of their honeymoons.

"No, we didn't get that far, but next time, I'll be sure to check it out." He smiled.

"You be sure to. Its important."

"Well I'll see you at lunch ok Ness?"

"Alright Andy. Bye."

I waved and went on my way to the music room. I walked in and was immediately pulled to a seat by an bubbly Alexia. Her and David were still together and we had already set up a double date for the coming weekend.

"Come on Ness. I have the perfect spot for us." She beamed.

She pulled me into a seat front and center, "Really Alexia? This is way too close. You know Mrs. Put spits." I giggled.

"You haven't heard? We have a new music teacher and he is cute with a capital Q."

"Don't you have a boyfriend and I'm pretty sure, that this new guy is way too old for you."

"David wouldn't mind me just looking. And trust me Nessie, you'll want to look at this one."

I heard the door open and several girls sighed lovingly as the teacher walked into the classroom. He wasn't anything next to Jacob, so I didn't find a reason to ogle him, but I guess he was ok looking. He was young, tall and tanned with dark brown hair that fell over his deep brown eyes. He was muscular and filled out his polo shirt nicely, but of course, no one could ever compare to the way Jacob's muscles tightened with every movement.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Roberts and I'll be your new music teacher. Mrs. Put is out on maternity leave and has decided to stay out for the rest of the school year." He smiled and flashed his bright white teeth.

I heard the heartbeats in the room go crazy and looked over to see Alexia practically falling out of her chair. Goodness ladies, let's get ourselves together please; it was embarrassing.

"Let me introduce myself. I am from Los Angeles and just graduated from UCLA with a bachelor's in music. I came back here to take care of my mother and the school graciously accepted me. I play almost every instrument, but my best is the trumpet."

He looked around the room, " I want everyone to introduce themselves and give us a little taste of what you can do." He smiled and the hearts went racing again.

Damn.

This was why I didn't want to take music. I hate performing in front of people, especially my family. Daddy was basically a concert pianist at the age of fifteen and Aunt Rosalie was just as good. Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice and even mama, could sing any tune place in front of them and they all sounded like angels from heaven. Uncle Jasper was a genius at the guitar and Grandpa could play anything from any era. Even Uncle Emmett could belt out any jazz piece on the saxophone and clarinet. He was the best to watch because his massive size made him the perfect deception. He was a beautiful player but hardly ever did.

Each person in the class introduced themselves and began playing their respective instruments. There were a lot of piano players and they were all very good. I shouldn't have been surprised; it was almost an unwritten rule that private school kids had to attend music lessons from the time they were born. I was shocked at how beautifully Alexia played the flute and she could have easily gotten in Julliard if she were to try. Then it was my turn.

"Hi, my name is Renesemee Cullen, but everyone calls me Nessie and I play the piano." I smiled.

"Great, why don't you show us what you've got." Mr. Roberts said.

I went to the baby grand in the corner of the room and sat down. I wanted to play something spectacular so I didn't look like a fool next to the ten other kids who had went before me. I let my fingers rest on the keys and began to drum out the hardest piece daddy had taught me; Rachmaninoff's third piano concerto. I didn't want to look up from my fingers because there was no way I could take the judging eyes of my classmates, so I kept my head down and continued to play the almost six minute song with ease. I let the notes poor from my fingers and sighed happily as I brought the piece to a close. The last note was a deep, dark chord that resonated throughout the entire room and it was strangely relaxing. I got up from the bench.

No one made a sound as I went back to my seat next to Alexia. When I sat down, I could hear her sobbing and looked up to see tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god Alexia re you ok. What happened?" I whispered.

She opened her mouth a couple of times to try and speak, but she didn't for a minute, "Nessie, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. You're better than any fucking symphony ever." She whispered.

I giggled, "Calm down Alexia, it wasn't that good."

She spun me around in my seat and I saw everyone's eyes on me. Their mouths were hanging open and I could see more tears coming out of some of my classmates.

Mr. Roberts got up from his seat and handed me a piece of paper before telling the class our assignment. I didn't listen to him, because I was reading my note.

_Renesmee, _

_That was incredibly beautiful and I don't understand why you aren't touring right now. It took me a full year to learn how to play that piece and I still can't do it as well as you just did. I would like you to stay after class so I could have a word with you. _

As soon as the bell rang, I told Alexia I would see her later and went up to Mr. Roberts' desk.

"Uh…you wanted to speak with me sir?"

"Yes Miss Cullen. Do you realize how amazing your talent is?"

I blushed red and began to stutter, "It was just something my dad taught me."

"Well I would like to speak with your parents. I want to work with you privately because there is no way I can let you go to waste any longer. I see the talent just sitting underneath you waiting to be set free. I can tell you have more to get out of you. Of course, I'm not as good as you, but I can help you with some technique issues I saw and we can work to hone your already natural ability. That is, if you want?" He smiled.

"Well I'm sure my parents would be happy to consider it, but I'll have to talk to them." I replied.

"Don't worry about a thing. I will call as soon as school is out."

"Ok, well then we'll see what they say." I smiled.

"Good."

I didn't know how I felt about this. I like playing piano, but not _that_ much. Private lessons seemed like more of a thing a person would do if they were planning on doing it professionally and that most definitely wasn't me, but knowing daddy, he would make me do it because he told me to take every opportunity available.

I walked out of the classroom and made my way to the cafeteria where I saw the rest of my friends sitting at our normal table. I got my food and headed to our spot where everyone greeted me with smiles.

We talked for most of lunch and I didn't even realize it hadn't eaten anything. I picked up the slice of pizza and as soon as the first bite entered my mouth, I knew what was coming.

I rushed myself out of the cafeteria and headed to the nearest bathroom. I locked the door so no one would barge in and laid on the floor while the pain took over my entire body.

Ever since the end of summer, my intense pain crept up on me at any moment. I had a feeling it had something to do with the sex I was having and somehow I knew the two were connected, but I had only had sex a couple times; why would my body be reacting this way? My pains were coming back and with a lot more frequency. It has happened twice since we had gotten home and each time, it felt worse than the last. I didn't tell anyone because I knew it would sent them into a panic, so I just bore it for the five minutes the hurt ripped through my body.

This time was just as painful as the others and I writhed on the floor of the bathroom and tried to hold in my whimpers. I felt the blood drip from my lip as I dug my teeth into it trying to quiet myself. After two minutes of fire in my stomach, it began moving to my back and I knew this was where it hurt the most. My spine began to tingle and as soon as it hit my lower back, I convulsed on the floor so violently that I heard my head crack on the tiled floor, but I wasn't unconscious…yet.

I grabbed onto anything I could reach and heard the steel of a pipe snap under my strength. I took my other hand and dug it into the floor. The third minute brought the pain into my chest and my heart felt like it wasn't going to beat much longer. I felt the blood vessels in my eyes burst as my straining got more and more intense. I had never experience this kind of pain, but I knew I had to keep it all inside so I didn't scare the humans.

The fourth minute dragged on and I prayed that the pain would subside but it only got worse. I couldn't hold in my screaming any longer and let out a wail that I knew would alert someone to my agony. I needed someone no matter how much I was scared. I screamed as loud as I could and hoped that anyone could help me. I screamed for my family and for Jacob who the only one who could stop the pain.

I heard the door being pounded, but I was in too much agony to move. The banging got louder and I heard people shouting on the other side of the door, but I still couldn't move. As the banging got louder, my mind began slipping farther and father into darkness. I tired to hold on by bringing Jacob's face to the forefront of my mind, but it didn't help. I felt the pain shoot into my brain and I knew my darkness was about to take over. I had to stop the hurting before I died; I couldn't even hold on any longer, but I wasn't sure how fast the darkness would come; I had to take the pain away myself.

I lifted my head up off the ground and brought it back down against the tiled floor with as much force as I had. I immediately blacked out as soon as my skull cracked with a deafening snap and couldn't fell a thing.

I didn't know how long I was out, but when I brought my mind back to reality, I felt the throbbing pain all throughout my body. I took a deep breath and smelled the clean smell of antibacterial; the hospital.

I opened my eyes and felt the pain increase as my body became more responsive. I looked around but no one was in my room. I was dressed in the normal hospital gown and heard the beeping of the machines that were hooked up to my arm. There was an IV in my vein so that meant Grandpa Carlisle had gotten to me.

Good. Now I don't have to explain my freakiness to the nurses.

I sat up in my bed and heard my heart rate increase as I exerted more energy. Grandpa must have heard it too because he was in my room within three seconds. His face looked worried and pained.

"Renesemee. Oh thank god. How are you feeling?" He spoke restlessly.

"I'm fine Grandpa, Just another one of my attacks. Nothing too serious." I smiled.

"Nessie, you have to stop putting this off like it doesn't hurt. I know it does and you have to tell me everything." He spoke sternly.

"No, really. I'm fine. Where's Jacob?" I asked trying to change the subject.

He sighed and didn't push anymore, "Everyone's in the waiting room. I didn't want you to be overwhelmed when you woke up. Jacob is about to rip up the nurses; he's so nervous." He smiled.

"Can you get them please?"

"Sure, would you like everyone?"

"Yes please."

He kissed my forehead and slid out of the room without making a sound. I rested my head back on the bed and waited for the hugs that I knew were coming.

Ten seconds later, I head the door bang open and before I could even turn my head, Jacob had me in his arms.

"Oh my god Renesemee. I've been going crazy out there. What the hell happened?" He asked while placing light kisses on my face.

I giggled, "Jacob, I'm fine. It was just a small attack."

"NO the hell it wasn't. You fucking banged your head against the floor. The entire bathroom at Vanderbilt has to be redone because you ripped the sinks out of the walls and there's blood everywhere." He replied frantically.

Damn. I didn't know I did all that, but I probably wouldn't have noticed if there was a wild stampede going through the bathroom.

"Really, I'm fine." I tried again.

Jacob lifted up my gown and I was glad I still had on my underwear, "Does this look like you're ok Ness?"

He pointed to my stomach and I saw deep gash marks all over my skin. I didn't know where I got them, but that wasn't really an issue at this point. They were healing, but I could still see the redness around the edges. I didn't know what to say because usually my pain was internal and I could lie about it, but now I had physical injuries and there was no way to hide those.

Before Jacob or I could say anything else, mama pulled me into a hug so tight I thought I was going to be crushed. The rest of my family pulled me into hugs and Uncle Emmett actually lifted me off the bed and the IVs we ripped out of my arm as he spun me around the room. He set me back in the bed after daddy smacked him in the head. Jacob had moved to the corner of the room and I could see the tears start to come out of his eyes. I knew he was just scared for me and this was exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone.

"I'm sorry Ness, but I was going as crazy as Jacob was in that waiting room." Emmett said.

"Nessie, you have to stop trying to hide this. It's obviously more than you've been letting on. Tell me what's going on?" Grandpa asked.

"NO. I said I was handling this and I am." I replied angrily.

"Nessie, you can't lie any more. Tell us what the hell's going on." Jacob said sternly.

I turned my head and sighed, which was a clear indication to leave me alone. I saw daddy nod his head in Grandpa's direction and he left the room without another word. No one spoke for the next five minutes until Grandpa came back with a large, slightly balding man with a white lab coat.

"Renesemee, this is Dr. Vac and he is here to talk to you." Grandpa said and the man moved forward.

I was still mad, but I tried to be polite, " Hello." I said shortly.

"Hi Renesemee, I am just here to talk to you and your family. How are you today?" He asked in a voice that told me what kind of doctor he was but I decided to ask anyways.

"What kind of doctor are you Mr. Vac?"

"Uh…a psychiatrists sweetheart."

I nodded and turned to my family, "You think I'm crazy?" I whispered.

"Not crazy Nessie, we just want to know what's happening to you." Jacob whispered back and came to the side of the bed to take my hand.

"I told you that nothing was going on."

"Ok that's enough Nessie. Its obvious that your lying to everyone because there is nothing physically wrong with you so it had to be something going on mentally." Daddy said angrily. Mama rubbed his back and he calmed down, "We just want to help."

I began to cry and I had no idea why. I was frustrated because I didn't know what was going on with me and I knew it was scaring my family. I wish I could ease their worrying, but there was nothing I could do. It was pointless and I knew no human medication was going to fix my problems, so why should I even try?

Jacob pulled me into his arms, "I'm sorry baby, but we're just trying to help. Please don't cry." He whispered into my hair.

"I know Jacob, but I just don't know what's going on with me." I said back as I wiped the tears from my eyes, "I wish I did, but I don't."

He nodded his head and kissed my cheek, "We're going to figure this out, I promise." He said.

I turned back to Dr. Vac, "So what do you want to ask me?" I whispered.

"Your father tells me that you've been having these pains for about a year? Is there any precursors or anything that sets them off?" I looked at daddy, but he moved his head slightly in Grandpa's direction. Oh that's right, to everyone on the outside, Carlisle was my father.

"No. This time it was a slice of pizza, last time it was just running. They happen all the time since the summer and I can't control them." I sobbed into Jacob's shoulder.

"Hmmmmm….can you explain them to me. What is the pain like?" Dr. Vac asked.

"Ummm…well they used to be just pricks throughout my body and then as the months went on, it increased and now, I can barely move without it tearing through me. Its like fire all over my skin and no matter how much I scream, it never goes away." I whispered.

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Drink?"

"No."

"Are you sexually active?"

I blushed a deep red and nodded my head. I heard daddy grind his teeth but he didn't say anything.

"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea what's going on. Have been traveling lately?"

"I went to Spain at the end of the summer and Washington state, but besides that, no."

"Could you have picked something up from an animal? Like a virus or something?"

I almost laughed. If only the doctor knew what kinds of animals I hung out with.

"No."

"Well I would like to feel you glands to see if they're swollen. If so, then we know it's a virus or parasite."

I almost panicked because I had never been examined by anyone besides Grandpa and this doctor would surely see the differences with me if he touched my skin, but Grandpa came to the rescue.

"That will be quite fine Morty. I already checked and I can assure you its no virus."

Dr. Vac didn't look convinced but he nodded his head and turned his face up while he pondered more ideas.

"I see and are you sure you're not imagining all this? Maybe this is something that's just going on in your mind. From the tests, there is nothing that is physically causing the pain. It seems to all be internal." He said.

I sighed and nodded my head. There was no way a human doctor could help me so I didn't know why I was talking to him, "Your probably right." I smiled.

Everyone in my family sighed and I could hear the frustrated noises coming from Jacob. They wanted to know what the hell was going on, but no one had any answers.

Dr. Vac left the room and Grandpa followed him so that he could sign some papers to release me.

"Well he was helpful." Emmett replied sarcastically.

"Even though he was absolutely no help at all, I think he might have a point. Nessie maybe I should give you some private sessions so we can determine what the hell's going on." Jasper said.

"No. I don't need private sessions."

"They might help. I can focus on just you and maybe there's a chance I can help you get better."

I shook my head and tried to change the subject, "How much of a spectacle did I make at school?" I asked no one in particular.

Daddy sighed, "They sent everyone home. People were really freaked out. Headmaster Bots had to call the fire department and police to get you out of that bathroom."

I nodded my head. I knew something like that was going to happen, and that was why I was trying to hold everything in. Great. My first day of senior year and everyone now thinks I was more of a freak than usual.

"You'll have to do some major damage control when you get back. Everyone needs answers." Mama said.

"That has already been taken care of. I called the Headmaster and told him that Nessie was having complications from a surgery she had over the summer. He shouldn't be a problem." Grandpa said as he walked back into the room.

I was able to go home after another hour in the hospital and laid on Jacob's shoulder as he drove me home in his Hummer. As soon as I was in the door, Jacob carried me upstairs and laid me gently in his bed. I went to sleep instantaneously and didn't dream about anything. I stayed in the darkness until I smelled bacon cooking downstairs. I woke up in Jacob's arms as the morning light streamed through the window.

I got off the bed and headed to the shower. I pulled off my clothes and stepped into the warm water as it flowed over my body. I washed my hair twice and used Jacob's body wash to clean myself. I know it sounds weird but I liked to use Jacob's body wash instead of mine. It wasn't too masculine that I smelled like a biker, but just enough to remind me of him when I missed his scent. I stepped out of the shower after fifteen minutes and looked at myself in the mirror. I still had the huge gash marks all over my stomach, but they looked a lot better than they did yesterday so I knew they would be gone by the time I went to bed tonight.

I wrapped a towel around my body and left my hair air dry as I walked into Jacob's closet and pulled out my clothes. I knew that today was going to be a rough one because people were going to be asking me how I was doing. I hated answering that question, but it was always the one people asked. I didn't want to chose anything too flashy so I pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark blue, short sleeved shirt that was simple enough, but the tag said Versace so I knew it was expensive. I paired my outfit with some white Louboutin pumps and threw on a white belt to match. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and checked to make sure I had my ring and bracelet on; I never left home without them.

I stepped out of the closet and giggled when I saw Jacob sprawled out on the bed with the sheets hanging in every direction. The muscles of his back where glistening in the sunlight and I had to shake my head to make me concentrate. I went over to the side of the bed and placed open-mouthed kisses on his shoulder until I felt his body shift. He turned his head to meet mine and smiled.

"Good morning Alpha." I whispered.

"Good morning my lovely." He yawned loudly and then his face turned serious, "Nessie, what the hell are you doing out of bed? You should be taking it easy? Are you even ok to go back to school?"

"Jacob, calm down. I'm fine."

"I still don't want you going to school right now. What if you have another attack?" He asked frantically as he swung his legs over the bedside.

"It's all taken care of. No big deal." I smiled.

He nodded, "Are you going to start your sessions with Jasper?"

"No Jacob. I told you I don't need them besides, I already know what's wrong with me and I know how to fix it." I lied and I think Jacob saw right through me, but he didn't say anything.

" You want me to take you to school?"

"Nope, I'm good. Don't get up." I giggled.

"Are your sure? I don't mind." He said as he rested against the headboard.

"No really, I'm fine." I made went to get away from the bed, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap.

"You're not going anywhere for the next five minutes." Jacob said.

His lips crushed to mine for our normal 'good morning' kiss and I felt my body immediately react to his hot tongue as it swept the inside of my mouth. I lightly sucked on his bottom hip and let out a quiet groan when he deepened his movements. We stayed connected for exactly five minutes before he breathlessly pulled back. We both had to suck in deep breaths and I couldn't move for another minute while I regained my composure.

"Have a good day. And if anything happens, call me." Jacob whispered against the skin of my neck and I nodded.

He placed one last kiss on my shoulder and I got off his lap to head to the door.

REVIEW RIGHT AWAY 


	2. Chapter 2

Need Her like Water

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I watched Nessie make her way out of my room and couldn't help but stare at her perfect backside the entire time she walked to the door. She turned around and looked at me over her shoulder with a smirk that almost made me jump off of the bed to take her, but I controlled my urges until she left the room.

As much as I wanted Nessie…in that way, she wouldn't budge because she was too embarrassed that someone in the family would hear us. I didn't really care, but I knew that attitude came from sharing a mind with the pack. You become used to sharing everything with them no matter how ashamed or embarrassed you are; damn mind sharing. It wasn't that bad because the pack told each other everything anyways, but when it came to Paul, I had to put my foot down. What he did with my sister was in no way my business and I couldn't stand it when he thought about her sexually. There was no way I could stop it so I just forced him to phase out whenever his thoughts got to heated.

I tried to persuade Nessie to not worry about what everyone else thought about us, but there was nothing I could do to persuade her to give into my advances. Maybe I need to be more romantic, but the only problem was that Nessie didn't like me to make a fuss over her, so that might have the opposite effect. Oh well, I guess I can keep trying. Ever since the first time we had sex, my body reacted to hers in more ways than I ever though imaginable; just her touch would send my mind reeling and there was nothing I could do to bring it back to reality. I needed her like water and I had no idea I could ever lust for something so deeply, but Nessie was obviously my lifeline and there was no way I would ever want anything more.

I laid into my pillows and thought about everything that was going on in my life. I had started school yesterday and I could tell that this semester was going to be tough, but I promised Edward I would graduate so that's what I was going to do. I knew that Nessie would be able to help me with anything I needed because she was already completing some of the same material I was.

The garage was coming along without any complications and I was scheduled to open in October. I was ecstatic because after all my hard work, I was finally seeing some results. I had already bought the garage, but nothing was in it yet because Doc suggested I wait to stock everything up until I got closer to the date, but it was next month so I was getting pretty nervous. I knew that Carlisle wouldn't let me fail so I trusted him completely and followed his instructions to a T.

I was letting Nessie complete all the wedding planning herself and only intervened when something affected me directly, which was almost never. I thought she was finished with everything, but Alice and Blondie laughed at me when I tried to ask the normal wedding questions, so I stayed out of it. I didn't mind all the frilly planning because I could see that it made Nessie excited and there was no way I could take away her joy, but Edward sure did. He put his foot down when she began school because he said she had to concentrate on her studies and I whole-heartedly agreed. There was no way I was letting Nessie's education suffer because she was busy planning our wedding. Nessie was so smart and there was no reason she shouldn't excel in school and go as far as she could. She hated school but I always encouraged her to keep going because over the past couple of years, I had learned the value of education and knew what a difference it made. She always tried to tell me that it wasn't fair for her to go to school because she was half-vampire, but I hated to think that her normalcy was affected by what she was. I hadn't talked to Nessie about it yet, but I wanted her to go to college after she graduated although I knew she would object.

Everything was going seemingly well, until I got that call yesterday. I was sitting in my last class of the day, which was physics and was surprised at how easy it was when I paid attention. I was frantically taking notes when I got a call from Doc on my cell phone but I ignored it so that I didn't have to get out of class. When he called the third time, I knew something was going on so I walked out of physics and answered in the hallway. His voice sounded more frantic than I had ever heard it and he could barely tell me what the hell was going on, but as soon as he choked out that Nessie was hurt, I ran to the car and sped down the highway at 230 mph. I was even stopped by a cop but he let me go without a ticket when I told him what was going on. I raced into the hospital to see the entire family with same fear stricken face that I knew I had.

Doc made us stay in the waiting room for an entire hour before we could see her and I was going absolutely crazy. Different scenarios were going through my brain and they were always the worst. Carlisle didn't tell us anything besides she had another attack and was hurting really badly this time. I paced the tiled floor of the waiting room and didn't talk to anyone the entire time. Just the fact that Nessie was hurting was enough to send me into a panic but then Doc told us she had been hiding her pain again and that pissed me off. How many times have I told her to alert me whenever she was hurt? Why does she always try to be brave? How can I help her if she doesn't let me know when she's in pain?

Damn it Nessie.

We were all going crazy and Doc didn't come back to tell us anything. Even though Edward was Nessie's father, Emmett could most definitely given him a run for his money in the worrying department. Ever since she was a baby, Emmett has always been the one who panicked the most whenever Nessie got hurt and this time was no exception. I also got terrified whenever Nessie was in pain but I kept most of my fear inside while Emmett shouts and screams for answers. When a nurse asked us if we needed anything, he nearly ripped her head off if she didn't give him any explanations for what was going on. She went down the hall crying and usually Esme would have scolded him, but she was to preoccupied with Nessie's health to care; we all were. As the minutes droned on, I was becoming more restless and I noticed myself snarling at the humans who would look in my direction. I had to physically stop myself from ripping the door off of the hinges when I went outside to get some air. When Carlisle told us that Nessie was awake, I was the first one in the room and I promised right then and there to find out what the hell was causing her so much pain. She tried to push it off like there wasn't anything wrong with her, like she always did, but I saw the scratches and bruises. How could she still be trying to lie to us? I was willing to try anything to get answers and didn't protest when the psychiatrist came in to talk to Nessie even though I knew she would hate it. He of course didn't have any answers so we were stuck in the same place as before.

I didn't have a chance to talk to her about what happened yesterday, but I was going to make it a priority when she got home from school. I had to make her understand that she had to tell me everything no matter how much she thought it would hurt me to hear about her pain.

My alarm clock chimed and I sighed because it was time for me to start my day. I swung my legs off the bed and went into the bathroom. Nessie had only just been in here fifteen minutes earlier, so there was still steam from her shower and I took a deep breath trying to ingrain her smell into my mind. I got in the shower and turned the water on hot so that it could relax my tired muscles. I picked up my favorite body wash and smiled when I felt it was half empty. Nessie had begun to use it every time she took a shower, but she thought I didn't notice. It was weird to smell her the first time because I noticed her scent wasn't the normal one of strawberries and roses, but after a while, I didn't like to _not_ smell it on her. My body wash smelled like the ocean (that's what the bottle said at least) and it mixed perfectly with Nessie's clean scent. It made me feel good that she enjoyed smelling like me and I didn't mind her using it whenever she wanted.

I continued to clean myself and then got out of the shower after ten minutes later. I went to the sink and got out the shaving cream and a razor. I don't know why, but I woke up one morning a couple days ago and had facial hair. I had never really worried about it before because wolves didn't get facial hair when we fazed regularly, but now I guess I have to start shaving. Of course I had to shave when I first started puberty but since then, I haven't once needed a razor. I didn't know why I was starting to get it now because I was still fazing every day and it didn't make sense. I talked to Carlisle about it and he thought it had something to do with my hormones. He thought that my new "sex life" was sending my hormones into hyper drive and causing strange things to happen to my body; nothing too serious though. He thought it was just an accelerated version of puberty and was nothing to worry about. Alice went to get me some facial products as soon as we got back to Vermont and I now had to shave every morning. I don't think Nessie noticed so I didn't say anything to her.

After I was done, I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to my closet to find some clothes for the day. It amazed me that I actually cared about what I looked like, but I guess that's what I get for being a Cullen. I chose a pair of black jeans that fit me perfectly and a light blue, long sleeved button up shirt, which I could tell was very expensive by the way the fabric felt against my skin. I pulled on my black loafers that I had grown to love and let my hair air-dry. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs to the kitchen where I kissed Esme on the cheek as she handed me breakfast. I sat in my regular seat and began to devour the feast she had prepared for me.

"So, what does your day look like Jacob?" She asked when I was starting on my eggs.

"Nothing too much. Classical Cultures is the only class that's kicking my ass so far."

I knew what she was going to say before she said it, "Language Jacob."

I smiled and nodded my head. I was always stunned at how much power Esme had over all of us, but I guess that's to be expected from a mother.

"Sorry."

"I will never understand why you boys find the need to use such colorful language." She giggled as she sat down next to me. I noticed she had a coffee cup with water in it. She took a sip and I saw her cringe, but she didn't seem to mind. It was weird to see vampires eating or drinking anything but Carlisle and Esme regularly did normal human things to keep up the façade. Esme said that she liked to pretend she was still human and that's why she took small sips occasionally.

"I try to hold it back, but your granddaughter as quiet a mouth herself."

"I know. She gets it from her father." She sighed, "Jacob, you have to get her to talk." She whispered.

"I know."

"We're all so worried about her, but she tries to be strong. She's hurting Jacob and its killing me." Esme began to cry.

I pulled her into a hug; "You're the only one who she will talk to Jacob. You have to force her to let us help with whatever she's dealing with."

"I'll try Esme. I promise."

She nodded and I let go of her, I could tell that she was hurting just like any grandmother would and I was going to try to keep my promise. I was determined to find out what was going on; no matter what.

"How was Nessie this morning when I woke up? I was out hunting so I didn't get to see her before she left school." Esme said when she regained her composure.

"She's good today, but I just worry about her. Yesterday scared the hell out of me."

She giggled, "Language Jacob."

She painfully smiled and got up from the seat to go do the dishes. I finished my breakfast in silence and washed my plate when I was done. I kissed Esme's cheek and headed out of the door. I could hear the rest of the family in the woods hunting, so I didn't disturb them and went to my Hummer. I drove to Dartmouth in less than thirty minutes and got out of the car to start my day.

I sat in my second level business class and tried to pay attention, but my mind couldn't get off of Nessie. Was she doing ok? Was she hurting? Was she exerting herself too much?

I wanted to text her so badly but I didn't want her to fell like I was hovering so I kept my hands away from my phone. I didn't really hang out with any of my college friends anymore because we were all so busy; no one ever seemed to have the same schedule so we just waved whenever we saw each other on campus. After lunch, I was going crazy and couldn't take it anymore; I practically ripped my phone to shreds as my fingers typed on the keypad.

_Hey Ness. Just checking in. You doing ok?-J_

I waited for three minutes before she replied.

_I'm doing fine Jacob. No problems on this end, besides all the annoying questions -N_

_I let out a huge sigh of relief._

_Good. Now I don't have to run to the hospital again.-J_

_You might have to if Alexia asks me if I'm ok one more time. She is driving me crazy-N_

_People not believing your story?-J_

_Oh people believe it but that doesn't stop them from asking a thousand questions._ _I swear they are all so nosey.-N_

_They're just worried about you babe.-J_

_Bullshit.- N_

We continued to talk throughout the day and my classes were put on the backburner while I tended to Nessie. I was trying to be as nice as possible because when we got home, I knew I was going to have to be tough with her. I wasn't letting her move from the sofa until she at least agreed to speak with Jasper. She needed help and there wasn't any reason why she should suffer through this alone.

As I made my way back home, I tried to make a game plan for how I was going to make her talk to me. I parked the car in my regular spot in the garage and headed inside. I took a deep breath like I always did when I entered a room and the smelled the scent of human. I let my hearing trail out and heard the steady thumping of a heartbeat, but it was too slow to be Nessie's. I followed the scent and found Esme, Carlisle, Nessie and some guy sitting in the family room. He was tanned and had dark brown hair. I had never met him before and I was immediately on edge because I had no idea why he was here.

When I walked into the living room, Nessie got up from her seat and skipped to me for a quick peck on the lips, but my eyes never left the man on the sofa.

"Calm down Jacob. He's my music teacher." She whispered in my ear and pulled me over to meet him.

"Mr. Roberts, this is my boyfriend Jacob." Nessie introduced us and I shook his hand firmly.

"Its nice to meet you Jacob. I'm just here talking to Nessie's parents here about getting her into private lessons." He smiled and I already hated him. It wasn't that I thought he was a threat or dangerous, but I just hated other guys who took an interest in Nessie; that was my job.

I just nodded my head and wasn't planning on speaking to him but Nessie used her power to tell me to be polite, "That's great." I feigned enthusiasm and he noticed.

We stood around awkwardly before Esme spoke, "Jacob, why don't you go into the kitchen. I already have some lasagna out for you."

I wasn't going to move because there was no way I was leaving Nessie alone with this creep, but Esme gave me a look that told me I shouldn't object. I nodded my head and kissed the top of Nessie's head before heading into the kitchen where the rest of the family was stationed listening to the conversation.

"What the hell's that all about?" I asked as I dug into my meal.

"Apparently Nessie is like some super concert pianist, and she needs to play for the president. We shouldn't be surprised." Emmett laughed.

"Of course we should have know that she would excel in everything, especially with Edward and Bella as parents." Alice giggled.

"What's with that guy?" I asked.

"He's just her music teacher and I think he wants to use Nessie as his claim to fame. He's going to ask Carlisle and Esme to let her go on tour." Edward said.

"And is she going to?" I asked.

"No. She doesn't want to, but she does want to get better at the piano. She's drawing the line at private lessons."

"Oh that's good I guess." I hated to say it, but I didn't want Nessie going off all over the world without me. I didn't want to hold her back or anything, but truthfully, I would be miserable without her.

"Would you have let her go, if she wanted?" I asked.

Bella was the first to speak, "Probably not. Maybe after college but she's too young now."

"Blah Blah. I say we kick the little demon out into the world and see what she can do." Emmett said.

"And that's why I will never leave her alone with you." Bella giggled.

The piano teacher stayed for another hour and by the time he left, it was already dark outside. Nessie came bouncing into my room with a happy smile on her face.

"Guess what Jacob?" she asked when she jumped on my bed.

"What?"

"I'm going to start taking lessons twice a week and Mr. Roberts said he would teach me how to be a better performer."

"Do you really think you need private lessons? You're really good as you are." I said truthfully.

"I'm ok, but not great and just like my languages, it want to be perfect." She said sternly.

"Ok Ok, don't bite my head off." I smiled, "I take it your excited."

"Mr. Roberts has tons of new material I can learn and they're some of the hardest pieces in the world. I can't wait to start." She said.

"Good. I can't wait to hear something. So does this mean you're giving up art?"

"Hell no. My painting is too much of a relaxer for me to give it up, but maybe piano could be a new outlet."

We talked about her music for another hour and she couldn't come down from her high. She was so excited to start something new and there was no way I could quell her happiness by bringing up the situation yesterday, but I knew I would have to eventually.

As she spoke, I noticed everything about her and she probably had no idea the affect she had on me. I gazed as her bright white teeth sunk into her perfect bottom lip when she was thinking, the way the moonlight shined off her hair, the way her chest rose and fell with every breath she took; Jesus this girl was going to make me go insane. I shook my head to clear it and knew I had to do something to get us off this bed before I ravished her.

"Hey Ness, when was the last time you went hunting?" I asked.

"Ummmm…probably two months, but now that you mention it, I do need some blood. Human food just tastes nasty." She giggled.

"You know you like some of it." I said as we got off the bed and walked downstairs.

"Not really. I just eat it to keep up pretenses. If I don't think about the taste, then its not that bad, but it still reminds me of cardboard." She laughed and we ran out of the back door before anyone could stop us.

When we reached the forest, I striped and phased. Nessie climbed on my back and I raced off in the direction of the scent I smelled; mountain lions. Nessie and I had a specific hunting regiment; she would tackle the animal and drain its blood while I would finish off the meat. I didn't have a problem eating raw but Nessie always looked at me strange when I did. I guess she wasn't used to watching a giant dog devour raw meat no matter how many times she saw it.

I ran for ten minutes at high speed before I stopped and Nessie jumped onto a tree branch. I sat and watched intensely because the sight of Nessie hunting was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen and I never got tired of watching her.

She lifted her head and took in a deep breath. Within the next second, she was on the forest floor and charging off into the bushes. I ran after and followed until we spotted two mountain lions drinking from a stream. I watched from afar as she walked silently up behind the beasts, her heels making no sound on the leaves that fell on the ground. I guess they could smell her because they both whipped their heads around at the same time. The smaller of the lions retreated into the forest, but the bigger one stood his ground.

I didn't like this part of the hunting process, but I knew Nessie love it so I didn't intervene. Anytime she was in danger, I was on edge and this was no exception. I silently paced the forest floor while she pounced on the lion and brought it to the ground hard. They struggled for a while and the lion swiped in all directions but she easily dogged his claws with beautiful agility. She gave the animal a hard kick in the stomach and I heard some bones break but I knew they weren't hers so I didn't try and stop the fight. The lion stumbled but still charged. After another minute of rumbling, Nessie got bored and went for the kill. Over the years, Nessie had tried to modify her killing techniques so that they were as painless as possible. She had come up with a sure fire way to kill practically any animal in a matter of seconds and it was quiet ingenious.

The lion was on top of her, but in a matter of seconds, she flipped the beast on the ground and turned him on his stomach so that he was lying on his stomach. He tried to get up, but she dug her heel into the spot right between his shoulder blades and I knew he was dead. There was a loud crack and the lion went still immediately.

As usual, the fight didn't ruin anything on her body and her clothes were as impeccable as if she had just put them on. The heel of her left white Louboutin pump was covered in blood and I assumed she would throw them away as soon as we got home.

She kneeled next to the lion and began drinking from its neck. I marveled at how graceful she looked even when feeding and couldn't help but let my tongue hang to the side of my mouth as I watched her body drink up all the blood. When she was done, she got off the ground and wiped her mouth dry with the end of her hand. She smiled up at me and I went over to the lion so I could begin eating the meat. After I had devoured everything he was nothing more than bloody pile of bones and insides, I went back over to Nessie who was sitting at the trunk of a huge pine tree. I laid on the ground and she moved to rest her body against my fur. We stayed in the same position for over an hour and I could hear her heartbeat begin to slow, but I couldn't let her go to bed before we talked.

I phased under her and got off the ground gently to go put my sweatpants back on. When I came back, Nessie was sitting up and she looked tired so I helped her off the forest floor and we began walking back to the house.

"Why are we going so slow Jacob?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"Because we need to talk."

"About?"

"You know what Ness." I said sternly.

"Nope. I have no idea what we need to talk about Jacob." She giggled.

"The situation that went down yesterday."

"I am not having another conversation about my stupid attacks. Just leave me alone." She huffed and began walking away from me, but I cut her off before she got to far.

"Renesemee, listen to me, we are all worried sick about you. Do you have any idea how crazy I was yesterday when I got that call? I didn't know what the fuck had happened to you. Please, you have to start taking better care of yourself."

I could tell that this was going to turn into an argument real fast.

"And you don't think I am? Jacob, I have no idea what the hell is going on with my body, but I know there's no way to fix it, so why should I even try."

"Because you're sick Nessie. No matter how many ways you spin it, You. Are. Sick."

"I know that Jacob. Don't talk to me like a child." She said angrily and began walking in the other direction, but once again, I was there to stop her.

"You can't run away from this Nessie and I won't let you get hurt like that again, so you're going to talk to Jasper and we're going to figure out what the hell is wrong."

"And how will talking to Jasper help anything?" She crossed her arms and stuck out her hip.

"I don't know, maybe the doctor's right. Maybe it is all just mental."

"You think I'm making this up? For what? Attention?"

"I don't know Ness, you don't talk to anyone. How can we help you if you don't talk?"

"Just leave me alone Jacob. I said I can handle this."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone if you tell me how you're going to fix this problem?" I shouted and stared her dead in her eyes.

She opened her mouth a few times to say something, but shut it again without a word.

"Exactly. You're just as much in the dark as we are."

"Shut up Jacob. You have no right to tell me what to do." She snarled.

"I do when it comes to your health."

"No. If I talk to Jasper, its just going to turn into some stupid mind probing mission and I don't want to sit through that."

"I can't believe your being so stupid. You don't want help?"

"I don't want everyone treating me like a damn victim. I said I can handle this."

"We're trying to help you but as usual you're pushing us away Eventually we aren't going to come back."

"Go to hell Jacob."

She ran back towards the house so fast, I didn't even have time to blink. Fine. If she doesn't want my help, then I'm not offering it anymore.

I went back to the house five minutes after her and when I walked in the door, I could tell she was still pissed. She was yelling at Edward and having the same conversation we had just had in the forest. I didn't want to listen to it anymore so I went up to my room and closed the door before getting into bed.

She was so stubborn and I don't know where she got it from. No, correction; I knew exactly where she got it from, her mother. Bella was always pig headed but nothing compared to Nessie. Nessie always thought she was right and barely let anyone help her with anything. Maybe it was pride? Or maybe she was embarrassed? Whatever. She needed to understand that I was trying to help her.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard her bound up the stairs and slam her door shut down the hall.

I guess we were still mad at each other.

I went to sleep but didn't feel any better when I woke back up. I got out of bed and headed into the shower to do my morning routine. After I was done bathing and shaving, I went into my closet to get dressed. I could hear Nessie making noises in her room, but I was in no mood to go investigate.

If she wanted to play games then that's what was going to happen. I can be just as stubborn as she could.

I walked out of my room after pulling on some jeans and a green polo and headed downstairs where I saw the family doing various activities. Jasper was cleaning one of his antique guns, Emmett and Alice were arguing over the DVD player, Rosalie was helping Esme in the kitchen, and Bella and Edward were at the piano looking all 'lovey dovey' at each other; it made me sick.

I went into the kitchen and plopped down in my normal spot without saying a word. Esme must have sensed my frustration because she didn't ask any questions as she set my breakfast down in front of me. I knew I shouldn't have been so rude to her, but I was still pissed from last night so everyone was going to have to suffer until Nessie came to her senses.

As I was finishing my toast, I smelled Nessie coming down the stairs. When she sat down in her normal spot, I tried to keep my mad face up, but I couldn't help but stare at how amazingly beautiful she looked.

She had on tight white pants that fit her curves like nothing I had ever seen. As she walked to the counter, I watched her perfectly shaped ass sway from side to side and I almost growled when she bent over to pick up something she dropped on the floor. She had on a black silk, shirt that had white embroidery all over the V shaped neckline, which revealed her stunning breasts. The embellishments traveled down the caped sleeves and ended down her back to create an intricate design. Her hair was in her favorite fishtail style and its mass was swung over her left shoulder while her bangs were left to wisp past her eyes. I could see a soft sheen of lip gloss on her luscious, flawless lips and saw a light application of eye liner over her chocolate brown eyes. She had on black Louboutin heels with shiny silver details over the entire shoe and I recognized the pair as ones that I had bought for her not too long ago.

When she sat down next to me, I noticed that she smelled of her normal strawberry and roses scent meaning she was still pissed as well. Nessie was a master at psychological warfare and she like to use subtle hints to tell you when she's pissed. She didn't use my body wash this morning and that was supposed to tell me that she still hadn't forgiven me for last night. Little did she know, I had my own game plan. I was tired to apologizing all the time and if Nessie wanted to live her life in pain, then I wasn't going to stop her, but I knew this was going to be hard to keep up.

We ate in silence and after I was done, I got up from my stool and washed my dishes in the sink. Without even looking at her, I began making my way to the garage.

"You're not going to say good morning?" Nessie snarled from the kitchen.

"No." I replied shortly and headed to my car.

As I drove myself to school, I thought about how stupid and petty I was being but I guess my pride got the better of me again. Now that this game had started, I wasn't going to be the one to apologize first. Why should I? I was just trying to help her, but she spit in my face and pushed me out. She should be apologizing to me. On the way to school, I convinced myself that I was in the right, but somewhere in the back of my brain, I knew I was being stupid.

The next four days went by the same way. It was weird because I had never _not_ talked to Nessie. We were living under the same roof and yet, didn't say one word to each other the entire time. It was starting to ware on me and I knew she could tell, but I promised myself to keep up the charade as long as humanly possible. By the end of the week, I was literally dying and I didn't know how much more of the tension I could take. Every morning, she would sit in her seat and not look in my direction once and whenever I would make my way to the garage, we would have the same two-sentence conversation we had the first day. When she came home from school, she would spend time with everyone except me and I knew this was another one of her war schemes. She wanted me to feel separated within the family therefore making me crawl back to her for companionship. It would have worked too if I wasn't so damn loved by everyone. I kept up my happy façade and laughed with Emmett all the time while she sat scowling on the couch.

On the third day, Bella had had enough and sat us in the family room and tried to force us to talk, but neither one of us budged. It was pretty stupid that we were so angry with each other and in all honesty, I forgot what the hell we were fighting about, but I knew I wouldn't give up first.

I laid in my pillows and knew that today was going to be the worst because it was Saturday and I would be spending the whole time at home; no school to distract me. I got out of bed at noon and pulled on some sweats before making my way downstairs to eat lunch, which Esme had already graciously prepared.

"Can't you wear a shirt when you're in the house dog." Blondie said when I sat down.

"No one but you seems to be complaining." I nastily replied.

"I like Jacob's muscles. Jasper is more lean but Jacob is buff like a body builder." Alice giggled as she jumped on the counter.

"I'm not here for your enjoyment pixie." I said in a softer tone. Alice didn't deserve for me to snap at her.

"No, you're here for Nessie, but at the moment, it seems someone's in the dog house." Blondie snickered.

"Shut up."

I got off the stool and took my plate into the family room. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV to watch some cartoons. I might seem like a tough bad ass, but I can't help but get my fill of cartoons every Saturday morning. Nessie used to wake me up at the crack of dawn just so she could see twelve straight hours of Bugs Bunny, but I was happy to watch with her.

Bella, Edward, Doc and Esme were hunting but I could hear Emmett and Jasper wrestling outside and I knew their racket would wake Nessie up in a little while. I got through one show, when I saw Nessie make her way down the stairs.

Damn that girl.

She was dressed in her sleep clothes, which consisted of yellow short shorts, no let me rephrase, super tight, extremely short shorts and a white tank top that left an inch of skin showing from her stomach. She didn't have on a bra, so I could see her perfect nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt and I had to once again, hold back a growl. She was trying to punish me and I knew it.

I was determined to beat her so I followed her into the kitchen and pretended like nothing bothered me as I put the dishes in the sink. Alice and Rosalie stared at us in silence and everyone could fell the tension in the room.

"Uh…good morning Ness. How you feeling today?" Alice asked as Nessie sat in her seat.

"Fine." She replied shortly. Even though she tried to play it off like nothing was bothering her, I could tell the separation was affecting her as well. I rested against the counter by the sink and stayed silent.

"Got any plans? It's a sunny Saturday. You should go out." Blondie said.

Nessie shrugged, " I was going to ask you guys to go shopping with me but since the sun's out, I guess I can go by myself." She shifted in her seat and I saw her eyes look in my direction but she never lifted her head from the plate and continued eating.

"I bet Jacob wouldn't mind going." Alice said and looked between us.

She shrugged again, "That's ok. I'd rather spend time by myself since Jacob seems to have lost his common sense over the last week." She snarled and lifted her head to meet my gaze. We both stared each other down and after a minute, she got up and threw her dishes in the sink. It shattered in the base and I could feel pieces of glass from the plate, cut my skin, but I knew they would be healed within five seconds so I didn't move or say anything. She went back up to her room and slammed the door.

"Well that was fun." Alice sighed.

"If she were a normal human, I could just blame it on PMS." I said.

"I hate you Jacob." Blondie said.

"That's nothing new."

"Not all girls get bitchy when they have PMS. Stop being ignorant."

"I'm just going off past experiences."

"Don't even start Jacob." Blondie replied and walked out of the room.

"Sorry Jacob. I guess you're just going to have to ride this one out." Alice patted my shoulder and went outside to join Alice and Jasper.

I went to go sit back on the couch and laid down as I watched TV. A couple minutes later, I heard Nessie come into the room.

"I'm going out. Tell mama and Daddy I'll be back soon." She told me, "Did you hear me?" She asked nastily when I didn't reply to her question.

"Yes! I heard you." I shouted.

"Well if you would've answered me, I wouldn't have to ask."

I just sighed and stayed silen4t as she huffed and slammed the front door with a loud bang.

* * *

** REVIEW RIGHT NOW. PLEASE PLASE REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

Retail Therapy

Renesemee POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Pissed didn't even come close to the kind of emotions that were running through my body. I slammed the front door as hard as I could and heard the glass crack, but I didn't care. I would get hounded when I got home, but for now, I had shopping to do.

I ran to the garage and got in my Hummer. I pealed out as fast as I could and drove down the highway towards Boston at the fastest speed Eva would go. Jacob was pissing me off so much over this past week and I didn't know how much longer he planned on making me suffer. I knew I was being a bitch, but my stubbornness was making it hard for me to get past all the shit he spouted in the forest.

Of course he was only trying to help me, but there wasn't anything he could do no matter how hard he tried and I was trying to save him from watching me suffer; I knew it would kill him. I didn't want to talk to Jasper because he was going to think I was making it all up and no one else in the world was going through the pain I was so no one could help. If I started private sessions, then I knew we would start bringing up things I didn't want to talk about and he would try and convince me that I didn't really have anything wrong with me. No matter what my family said, I could see the way they looked at me and I knew that they thought I wasn't quite right in the head.

The last four days have been absolute hell. No contact with Jacob for this long was grating on my last nerves and I didn't know if I could take it much longer. Every time I stepped anywhere near him, my skin burned for his touch and it took all I had not to apologize on the spot for whatever I did wrong. I hated not being able to speak with him and I was literally crumbling with every passing day.

That being said, I wasn't about to appear weak and apologize first because technically, I didn't do anything wrong. My decision not to talk didn't affect him in any way so why was he mad? I should be the one who was pissed at him for trying to control me. I tried to use some tricks that Aunt Rose had taught me over the years, but nothing seemed to work on Jacob like they did on Emmett. I went with the alluring clothes and did a whole lot of extra things to make him notice me, but he was strong and didn't budge. We only ever spoke short sentences to each other and our words were always in a rude tone. After the second day, I had completely forgot why I was mad at Jacob and only kept up pretenses to prove a point. There was no way I was letting Jacob win this one; I was going to make him suffer as much as he was making me suffer.

This morning, I woke up and actually changed into a sexier version of my nightclothes just to entice Jacob, but that didn't work so once again, I was left with nothing but a shouting match with him. Aunt Alice taught me how retail therapy worked and I planned on using it to its full advantage. As an added bonus, I was going to piss off Jacob even further because I had stolen his credit card out of his wallet before I left. I knew it was irresponsible, but I was on a mission and there wasn't anything that would stop me.

What can I say? I'm a rebellious teenager.

I drove down the highway and got to Boston within an hour and a half, which meant I was going at deadly speeds because it usually took close to three hours to get into the city. Normally I would have called Alexia for the trip, but I wanted to be alone this time; I had a lot of things to think about.

I pulled into the city and headed straight to Newbury Street, which was Boston's version of Fifth Avenue. I found a spot, which wasn't easy for my massive truck, but I got a good location. I grabbed by purse and headed into the first store I saw. Luckily, it was one of my favorites: Marc Jacobs. I went into the store and sighed happily as I began perusing the racks.

"Can I help you with anything miss?" A bright sales assistant asked.

"No, I'm ok. Just looking, but thank you." I smiled.

"Just call if you change your mind."

I spent an hour in the store going through each section and trying to find the perfect outfits. I did pretty well for myself considering the mood I was in. The first item I bought was a silk, royal blue cocktail dress that came mid thigh and had short sleeves. It had a bow around the waist and a high neckline. It was very sophisticated and I knew it would go great with a pair of heels I had at home. My second outfit was another short dress made of white lace and had a white silk lining. It looked really delicate and was angelic on my body. I didn't know I would ever wear it but it was cute. I found some really cute bags and a new belt that cost more than my flat screen TV. I walked out of Marc Jacobs with two thousand dollars worth of clothes and didn't feel bad at all even though I should have.

I traveled further down the street and found a Burberry store that I knew I couldn't pass up. This was Emmett's favorite store and although he acted like he wasn't intrested in fashion, there was no way he could hide his love for the Burberry men's collection. Most of the things surprisingly fit him pretty well and I knew he would love for me to pick him something up, but I wouldn't go in without getting myself something as well. I went straight to the bag section and my eyes immediately found a classic Haymarket print tote with red and white straps; I knew it had to be mine so I put it on my list. I moved onto the coat section and decided to pick out some winter clothing since the cold was right around the corner. I picked out a short, classic Burberry print pea coat that came to my waist and some black boots with s slight heel, but nothing like my usual height. I went to the men's section and found a gray sweater for Emmett and a pair of dark brown loafers for Jasper. I paid for all my items and the total came to four thousand dollars; Jacob was going to be pissed. My conscious was starting to get to me, but I figured I might as well keep going while I was on a roll.

Even though I was mad at him, I still felt really bad for spending his money without permission.

I was walking thought the streets when my eye caught a watch gleaming in the window of a high-class jewelry store. It was an Emporio Armani Meccanico Square Watch with a chocolate brown, leather strap. It had a rose toned golden face and the clock portion of the watch was dark brown skeleton outlines, which showed all the gears and inter workings of the clock. I knew Jacob would love it and he needed a new watch because he broke his last one when he didn't take it off before jumping in the pool over the summer. I decided to go ahead and buy it. Maybe I would wait until we were done fighting to give it to him.

I decided to not send him into debt, but I wanted to visit one more store before I left. I couldn't visit Newbury Street without buying some shoes, so I headed into Neman Marcus and took the escalator to the second floor. I spent an entire hour searching through the racks until I found an acceptable pair. They were by a designer that I had never heard of, which was surprising, but I immediately fell in love with them. They were light gray suede and had silver studs all over them. They were four inches and had a rounded toe. I slipped them on my feet and sighed happily as I felt the soft lining caress my toes. The box said that they were Dolce Vita and I made a mental note to check the designer out on the Internet when I got home. I was looking for my second pair of shoes when I felt my phone vibrate; the caller i.d. said Alice, so I picked up.

"Hey Auntie."

_Oh my god Nessie. What did you do?_ She laughed on the other end.

"What do you mean?"

_Did you steal Jacob's credit card?_

"Maybe." I said slowly.

_He just got a call from the bank and they said someone is spending like crazy with his card in Boston. Would that someone be you my little niece?_

"Its your fault. You're the one who taught me to buy away my stress."

_Not with your boyfriend's credit card. He is seriously pissed Nessie. We had to hold him down so he didn't run off after you. How much have you spent? The bank said it was at six thousand an hour ago._

"Uh…yeah. I have a few more things to get. How pissed was he, really?" I asked sheepishly. I didn't mean to get him _that_ mad.

_Yeah, well he had to go outside to faze and Edward chased him halfway to Boston before he brought him back. He seems better now, but he's kinda scaring me with his growls. You need to come home soon, but not before you buy some fabulous shoes. Make sure you take this opportunity for what its worth because as soon as you're married, you can forget it. Jasper doesn't even let me near his wallet anymore._

"I think that's just you Aunt Alice. You can go overboard sometimes."

_Says the girl who's spending six thousand dollars on clothes._

"Shut up."

_Hey Ness?_ I heard the deep voice of my Uncle Emmett on the other end.

"Yeah?"

_First can I say, you are a fucking genius for the credit card bit and secondly, you're in so much trouble I can hardly stop my self from peeing in my pants…if I peed._

"That's disgusting Uncle Emmett."

_Whatever. Your mother is seriously mad. She is ranting how irresponsible you are. Hear, listen…_

He held the phone up in the air and I could hear the terrifying voice of my mother as she screamed about how immature I was. Shit. Now I was scared. I had heard that tone a couple times but one of the most notable was when I was younger when Uncle Emmett stole a diamond ring of hers that daddy had given her for their anniversary. He was using it for a stupid game and stole it out of her room. He ended up breaking it and mama chased him all the way to Canada. The sound of her screams still sent shivers down my spine.

Emmett put the phone back to his ear, _See? Told ya._

"Just try and keep her there so she doesn't come after me."

_Can't make any promises, but I'll try. You know how she gets when she's pissed._

"Yeah." I breathed.

_Here's Alice again._ He gave the phone to Alice, _Nessie, make sure you get you a new pair of shoes. I just bought you a dress and you need some new heels. Get a new bag while you're at it. _

"Will do Auntie." I giggled.

I heard a commotion on the other side of the line, but didn't pay any attention to it. There was some shouting and I could hear Emmett laughing but I tried to focus on shoe shopping.

_Uh…Ness?_ Alice said when she came back on the line.

"Yes Alice" I asked when I slipped on another pair.

_Jacob wants to speak with you_

Shit. This wasn't going to be good.

I heard her hand the phone over, _Renesemee, please tell me you aren't in Boston spending my money. Please tell me that someone else stole my credit card._

I didn't answer him because there wasn't anything I could say.

He growled, _Come home now and don't buy one more goddamn thing._ He commanded and I heard the phone cut off.

Now I was scared even more. Even though Jacob was rich, he didn't like spending money when he didn't have to. I knew I was going to get raked across the coals when I got home because he wouldn't let this go without reprimanding me for what I did. Not only would he be pissed that I spent all his money, but he would be infuriated that I tookhis card and didn't make an effort to tell him.

I decided not to get anything else because I was already in enough trouble. I headed out of the store with my lone pair of shoes and went back to my car. I loaded all my bags in the back and took a look at everything I had bought in the past couple of hours. All in all, I bet there was about nine thousand dollars worth of merchandise in my trunk. I hoped I didn't have to take anything back.

I got in the car and started to make my way back to Newport, but at a much slower pace than I came. I obeyed the speed limit and it was dark by the time I drove into the circular driveway of our mansion. I pulled up to the front of the house and shut off the car. As soon as the engine went silent, the front door opened and I saw daddy standing on the front step with his arms crossed.

I sat in the car and prayed that he would go away.

"Get out of the car Renesemee." He said sternly.

I opened my door and then closed it but didn't move from my side of the car. I blinked once and in the time my eyes were closed, daddy had silently moved in front of me.

"You know your grounded until Christmas right?" He said and I nodded.

"You were very irresponsible and you stole thousands of dollars without even caring what anyone would think. It probably wouldn't have been a big deal if you would've told Jacob, but since you didn't, you're in trouble. You know Jacob doesn't really care about material things like money, but you deceived him and that's worse than spending all his money."

"Is he mad at me?" I whispered.

"He was for about an hour, but I calmed him down. He's fine now."

Daddy sighed, "You will be taking all of this back tomorrow and anything that can't be returned, you will repay to Jacob. Is that understood?"

I nodded again.

"Jacob is waiting for an apology and I expect it to be a heart felt one."

"And what's my punishment from you besides the grounding?" I asked quietly.

"Your mother wanted to take a belt to your butt, but we decided to keep it simple. She has the rest of your sentence when you get inside." He began to walk into the house, but turned back around, "Oh, and no more wedding planning for a while."

Damn.

That was the worst blow. He knew how much I loved planning and now I was banned from it. On top of that, I had to wound my ego and apologize to Jacob…for everything.

I took all the bags out of the car and went inside.

"Don't even unpack them." Mama said from the family room.

"I know. I'll take them back first thing in the morning." I said and walked into the family room where I saw mama, daddy, Alice, and Esme sitting, "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough Renesemee." Mama said in a cold tone. The look on her face was one that I hadn't seen in a long time and I knew I was in a hell of a lot more trouble than daddy let on.

I kept my head down while she rattled off my punishments, "First, extra chores and I mean the whole house, top to bottom. Second, I'm cutting off _your_ credit card and you won't be getting any shopping money until I think you deserve it. Third, no more shopping until Christmas; that means no shoes, no bags, nothing and Alice is banned from taking you on shopping trips for a while." She said in one breath.

I wanted to protest like there was no tomorrow but I knew I deserved everything she just gave me, so I kept my mouth shut.

"We're all very disappointed in you Renesemee." She finished and left the room followed by daddy.

I just stood there and didn't plan on moving until the shame had subsided but it never did so I figured that maybe I should go upstairs.

I sighed and made my way upstairs to my room. I searched through my bags for Jacob's watch and hoped it would be an olive branch type of thing. I headed down the hall and waited outside of his door. After a minute of just standing, I knocked lightly, but there was no reply.

"Jacob, I need to apologize. Can I come in?" I whispered.

I heard him get off the bed and make his way to the door. It opened and he stood aside to let me in. His face looked calm, but I could see the anger in his eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he might phase but I hoped he wouldn't. Once I was inside, he shut the door and went back to his bed. I saw his business plans laid out on the covers and I felt like shit.

How could I spend all of that money when Jacob was opening his garage next month?

"Jacob, I'm sorry." I said quietly from my spot near the door.

He continued to write on his papers and didn't look up, "You don't have to apologize." He said in a voice that told me he was pissed.

"Yes I do. What I did was unacceptable and I shouldn't have stolen from you."

"Just keep all the stuff. If we're going to be married then what's mine is yours, so keep the stuff." He was writing furiously on his pad and never looked at me.

"I didn't mean to upset you so much. Well…I did, but that doesn't mean it was right and I'm sorry for spending all that money without your permission."

He looked up at me, "Do you really think that I care about the money?"

I didn't say anything. Now I felt like more of a bitch than ever. All I wanted to do was make Jacob mad because he upset me, but now, he wasn't even yelling, which is what I deserved. He didn't even raise his voice to me and I knew I deserved more of a punishment from him, but he wasn't going to give it to me.

"I don't give a shit about the money Nessie, you could've spent a million dollars and I wouldn't care. I'm pissed because you didn't tell me and you stole it."

"I know." I said and hung my head.

I was on the verge of tears now because I felt like such a horrible person. Jacob never complained about anything I ever did and always gave me whatever I wanted. Now I had stole from him and he would never be able to forgive me. How could I misuse his trust like that? He would probably never let me use anything of his ever again and all because I made a stupid judgment call. What the hell was wrong with me? I never did things like this and know that I had, I was hurting the most important person in my life. But even though today was the last straw of my bitchy week, I knew I had so much more to apologize for.

"Is that all you wanted?" He asked shortly and went back to writing on his pad.

"No, I wanted to apologize for everything, this entire week. I've been a real bitch and I know you were just trying to help." I said but didn't move any closer to him. He stayed silent for a minute before I had to break the tension, "Please say something Jacob."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say that you forgive me or say that you hate me. I don't care."

"I could never hate you Nessie, but that doesn't mean I'm not still pissed."

"Is this about your credit card? Because I swear I'll pay back everything." I felt warm liquid roll down my face.

" This has nothing to do with today or even this week." He replied and got off his bed. "I saw you lying on a hospital bed with a fucking slash across your forehead and scratch marks all over your stomach. You're playing down this pain that you're having and it's driving me insane. I keep trying to help you but you always think you can do it by yourself. When are you going to see that you need help?" He said angrily.

"I know I need help Jacob but there's nothing anyone can do." I said through my tears.

"You don't know that. You haven't even tried." He moved closer but still didn't touch me, "I'm supposed to protect you from everything that's hurting you but I can't do that when you shut me out."

"I know." I hung my head.

"I want to help you so badly but you keep pushing me away for no reason. Will you go do the treatment with Jasper?"

"No." I said sternly and lifted my head back up.

"You're incredible." He said sarcastically, "Most people would want to find out what the hell is going on."

"And you think I don't?!" I shouted, "Of course I want to know why I can barely move without fire ripping through my body, but I'm not going to sit in a room and let my uncle try and determine weather or not I'm crazy."

"So you're just going to suffer?"

"Yes. I'm going to suffer because I don't want anyone to know what the hell I'm going through. I don't want people to treat me like a child and put me in a bubble just because I have some stupid attacks. So yeah, I'm going to suffer." Even as I said it, I knew I was going to cave. There was no way I could go on and continue to hurt everyone I loved.

I couldn't do this anymore without help. The look on Jacob's face was one of pure fear and I knew I was acting stupidly by not trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I thought I could save him from seeing me suffer but as I watched the tears pour down his face, I realized that he was hurting just as much as I was.

We didn't move or say anything for the next couple of minutes. After I calmed down and thought about it, I couldn't find any more reasons to _not_ start my sessions. I had to at least try to figure out what the hell was going on.

"You're right and I'm sorry." I whispered while the tears continued to flow, "You're always right."

I ran out of the room before he could see me ball and made it halfway down the hall before I realized I was still holding his watch. I crept back to his room.

"Through my shopping spree, I…uh…bought you this watch. I know it doesn't make up for anything but I just thought it might be nice." I sat the box on his dresser and ran back to my room.

I got in my shower and let the hot water run over my body while I cried silently into the tiled wall. After an hour, I knew I had to get myself together and got out of the shower and put on a towel. I slipped on my underwear and bra before climbing into my bed alone once again.

I cried into my pillow for another hour before sleep began to take me over.

I thought about how much of a bitch I was being and how I was hurting everyone. They were just worried about me, but as usual, I was pushing them away. In all honesty, I was being stupid beyond belief. Maybe I could just talk to Jasper? Not like a patient, but as a niece or friend; it didn't have to be so formal. As I slept, I committed myself to being more proactive about my sickness and I promised myself to talk to Uncle Jasper when I woke up, no matter how embarrassed I was.

The hours passed by and my teeth began to chatter as the night temperature dropped dramatically. I could hear the rain pounding against my window wall and knew that tomorrow was going to be a dreary one. I was stupidly only in my underwear so I tried to warm myself by pulling the covers up to my chin, but that didn't work too well. Suddenly, I felt my body heat up and I didn't have to turn around to know that Jacob was the reason for my new warmth. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against his body. He put his leg in between mine and I finally felt at home. My body immediately stopped shaking and I could feel Jacob's lips place soft kisses on the back of my hair. Just the feeling from his touch was enough to send me into heaven and I knew I couldn't be separated from him like that again. My body just didn't work correctly when he wasn't with me.

I guess this meant I was forgiven, but I wanted to make sure.

"I'm sorry Jacob." I whispered, but didn't turn around.

He took a deep breath and let it out in my hair, "You have nothing to be sorry for." He said back sweetly.

That was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into a deep sleep in Jacob's arms for the first time in a week.

I didn't know what time I woke up or how long I slept, but I felt rested and I knew it was all thanks to Jacob. I heard him snoring in my ear and I smiled because this was the only place I ever wanted to be. I turned in his arms so that our faces were touching and took a deep breath to smell his masculine scent. I didn't really know how much I missed him until just in that moment. My body immediately relaxed and I felt all the anxiety leave my core. I let my eyes roam over his perfect facial features and giggle quietly when his face twitched from my touch. I began placing light kisses on his chest and I heard his heart rate accelerate as he began to wake up.

"Good morning Alpha." I said when he opened his eyes. He didn't say anything for a while and wondered if he forgot everything he said last night.

"Haven't heard that in a while." He smiled and I sighed a sigh of relief.

He moved to kiss my lips but I pulled back, "Jacob before we do anything, I have to make sure that we're ok." I said and pointed between us. "I can't stand the separation any longer. Please forgive me for being such a bitch."

"I told you before, there's nothing you have to apologize for. I shouldn't have tried to push you into anything you weren't ready for. You talk to Jasper when you feel ready."

"Thank You."

He was about to say something else but I pulled his face down with vigor and began attacking his lips with as much force as I could. I moaned when our lips touched and I tasted his mouth in mine. I bit his lower lip and sucked gently as our mouths dived deeper into each other. He was the first to test the waters and flicked his tongue lightly between my parted lips. As our tongues touched, we both moaned and the kiss became more passionate with each second. When he needed breathe, he moved his lips to my neck and sucked soothingly on my skin. I whimpered his name quietly and he growled as his hand began massaging my breast lovingly.

Good thing I only had my underwear on; less clothing to deal with.

"Jacob." I panted.

"Yeah babe?" He breathed as his lips traveled farther to my stomach.

"Where's my family?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because we both need showers so I was thinking…"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Jacob lifted me off the bed and carried me to the bathroom. My mind was in a haze of passion, but I could feel Jacob rake his hands over my body and slowly pull off of my bra and panties. His hands left my body for a second while he turned on the water and the steam began to fill the bathroom. His lips were immediately back on mine and he lifted me in his arms as he lead us to the shower.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and began kissing him back with as much force as I could muster. We kissed as the water trailed over our bodies and the heat from both his touch and the steam made me go insane.

"Do you want this to be quick or do you want this to last." He panted against the skin of my neck.

"I can't take it anymore. Just go Jacob."

He lifted me higher on his hips and entered me with a grunt. I held back a scream and bit his shoulder as he moved deeper into my body. I hadn't had sex in a long while, so I was tighter than usual. I felt a tiny prick of pain when he first entered me, but it quickly dissolved and was replaced by amazing pleasure. As I bit his shoulder again to hold back my noise, I saw the blood run down his body and I let me eyes drink up the way his muscles tensed with each thrust of his hips. He pushed us up against the shower wall and kissed my lips with more passion than I ever thought imaginable. I could feel his love flow through our bodies with each touch and he pusher harder into my body as my moans grew louder.

The minutes passed and I tried to keep track of the time, but lost count after the thirty minute mark. With each passing minute, his thrusts increased in speed as we both came closer to our peaks. I felt him push hard one more time and I actually shook while I climaxed. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and he growled loudly as he finished inside me. Our bodies twitched in pleasure and I felt my entire mass collapse on top of itself. Every part of my body felt numb with pleasure and my mind was floating somewhere above the earth. I didn't know how it was for normal girls, but sex with a werewolf was incredible and I couldnt think of anything that would ever compare; how could it? I didn't think I would ever walk again after that so I didn't even try to get off of his waist. It took a full five minutes to control my breathing again and he rested his head on my shoulder while he did the same.

"God I've missed you so much Ness." He breathed as he set me back on the floor of the shower and disconnected himself from my body.

"You have no idea how much I need that." I replied as he kissed my neck sweetly.

"Thank You." He said.

"For what?"

"Everything."

We continued to control our breathing for the next five minutes and my heart rate slowly but surely, went back to normal.

"Don't you think we should shower Jacob?" I giggled after I felt the water again on my body. I actually forgot we were in the shower.

"Fine, but I don't want you to lift a finger." He smirked.

"OK, but I expect to be thoroughly cleaned."

He lathered up his hands and slowly rubbed them all over my body beginning at my neck and making his way lower to my stomach. The suds from my body wash let his hands slide along my curves and I moaned softly as he lightly squeezed every part of my body.

The next hour was one of the best of my life and Jacob and I made love two more times before we decided to get out. When we were done, he turned off the water and we both got out to dry ourselves. He lightly kissed my cheek and headed into his room to change while I went into my closet. It was a Sunday so I didn't have to wear anything special. I pulled on a pair of light blue sweatpants and a yellow wife beater that was a little tight on me, but I knew Jacob would appreciate it.

I went into his room and found him in the bathroom in sweatpants and nothing else. His back was facing me but I could see him shaving in the bathroom mirror. I went to his side and sat on the counter while he continued his morning regiment.

"Since when did you start shaving wolf?"

"Since the end of summer." He chuckled.

"Every morning?"

"Every morning. Doc thinks its because my hormones are getting out of control from the sex we've been having." He smirked.

"I'm just that good." I giggled.

"That you are." He whispered against my neck and placed kisses on my skin.

"Jacob, you're getting shaving cream on me." I said and tilted my head into my shoulder so he would stop, but he didn't.

"I'll wipe it off later."

He continued to kiss me for the next five minutes and you would think that I would be tired of all the affection, but I soaked up every ounce he gave me. When he pulled away, we were both gasping for air and I had shaving cream on my face, but that was quickly fixed when Jacob took his towel and wiped it off. I let him continue with his routine and watched him as he washed his face off. When he was done, I took my hand and caressed his cheek.

"Very smooth. I'm impressed Jacob."

My eyes raked up and down his perfect body and I saw how he tried to flexed his muscles when he saw I was looking, but I didn't care. It always amazed me at how each individual muscle on his body seemed as if it was perfectly sculpted by an artistic master. I didn't think I would ever get used to his flawlessness.

He cleared his throat when my eyes travled farther down his body and I looked up to see his wonderful smile.

"What were we talking about?" I asked sheepishly as I brought my mind back to reality.

"How good I am at shaving." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, very smooth." I smiled.

"Thank You. I'm practically a master with a razor."

"Good because I don't like the five o'clock shadow look."

He turned his head to kiss the inside of my palm, "What do you want to do today."

I took a big breath and released it slowly, "I'm going to ask Jasper to start my sessions."

"Are you ready?"

I nodded my head.

"Don't forget what I said this morning. Don't push yourself into anything you're not ready for." He said sternly.

"I think its time."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Its not going to be easy."

"Yeah, I think I am and you were right, I need to start taking better care of myself."

"I'm just worried about you."

"I know and I love you for it."

"I love you too Nessie and don't ever forget that."

He kissed me sweetly on the lips and I knew today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED COMMENTS AND REIVEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

Fried Chicken and Mashed Potatoes

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Nessie and I walked down the stairs hand in hand and went straight to the kitchen. No one was home so I guessed they were hunting.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Nessie asked when I sat down at the barstool.

"Whatever you're having is fine with me."

"Ok."

She went to the cabinet and pulled out two bowls before going to the pantry and getting the cereal we both liked. I got up to get the milk and spoons while she sat back down to pour our breakfast. We ate and talked for about an hour before I put our dishes in the sink and took her to the sofa in the family room. I sat down and pulled her into my lap.

"When Uncle Jasper gets home, I'm going to ask him to start my therapy." She said.

"Are you scared?"

"Hell yeah. I don't really want to have my head shrinked, especially by my uncle."

"You weren't this difficult when we had our sessions. What's so different now?"

"You were there in the last sessions. I wasn't so nervous then." She pouted.

I kissed her neck repeatedly to soften her up, "I can sit in if you want."

"No, I think it would be more helpful if it was just me and him."

"Alight, but if you need me, just say so. Don't try and do this alone."

She nodded her head, "What do you want to do until he comes back?" She asked.

"Whatever you want."

"I think we have to go back to Boston and return all my things from yesterday." She said with a sad face.

"I said you could keep them. I don't mind and in actuality, you didn't spend as much as I thought you did." I said.

"Its part of my punishment. Daddy's making me take all the stuff back and it wasn't fair for me to spend all your money."

"Can I at least keep the watch?"

"You liked it?" She asked surprised.

"Of course I did. A little extravagant for my taste, but its beautiful."

"I think daddy would be ok with you keeping your gift, but we better not tell him just in case." She giggled, "Besides, I need something to pay you back for the wonderful gift you gave me this morning."

I let my mind travel back to the rendezvous we had in the shower and I could feel my heart start to beat faster when I replayed the scene in my head. I didn't realize how starved I was for her body, but thankfully, that was taken care of this morning and I could feel all the tension leave my body with each thrust of my hips. I couldn't believe that she was mine and when she bit my shoulder to control her noise, I growled loudly because it felt so damn good. I had to shake my head to bring me back to reality.

"Well I don't think I was the one giving the most in that situation." I replied.

"I beg to differ Jacob."

"I guess we'll have to find out won't we?" I began kissing the skin on her shoulders.

We started kissing passionatly and she let me dominate as I lighlty let me tongue explore the inside of her mouth. She tasted amazing and I could feel every one of my pores blaze from her touch. She ran her hands up my chest and tangled them in my hair. I didnt know if she knew it, but whenever she touched me this way, i coudln't control myself and I thought I might have to take her right her on the couch. She began scratching my head and I hated thinking that it made me like a dog but in truth, i could already feel my leg start to twitch from pleasure. She lighly sucked on my tongue and I growled when she moved to straddle my lap. I didn't have control over my body and felt my hand slide from her hip to the front of her toned stomach. I slid down further with my hand and put it in between her legs. I could feel her entrance even through her short shorts and underwear. She rolled her hips into my hand and moaned when my hand touched her with more pressure.

"Not now Jacob. We have things to do." She panted as she pulled away from my lips.

"I know." I said brethlessly and brought her face back to mine.

"No Jacob. We really can't." She panted again but rolled her hips with a bigger motion and Little Jake shot straight up.

"Yes we can."

Oour lips together with more force and I having the best morning of my entire life until she got off of my lap and back into the wall. She was breathing harshly and I thought she was having a heart attack but she smiled and shook her head.

"No sir. I have more control than that." She giggled and I pouted.

She pulled me off of the couch and led the way to my room. She went to her side of the closet and began getting dressed. I went to my side and pulled on some jeans and a simple t-shirt.

"Do we really have to go all the way to Boston?" I asked.

"Yup. I got there in an hour and a half yesterday."

"What?! That means you were going at least 250 the entire way." I said in s seiuos tone.

"Pretty much. I was so pissed I didn't even notice it."

I took deep breaths to control myself. I always got really anxious when Nessie did anything dangerous and unfortunately, that was on more occasions than I cared to remember. Driving fast was something she picked up from Edward and I didn't like to think of her flying down the highway at such speeds, but nothing I did made her slow down. One of the worst occasions occurred when she had just turned fifteen and Seth and Embry stole Bella's Ferrari for a joy ride. I was at the rez dealing with Billy when I got a call from Edward saying that they couldn't find Nessie and we all went into a panic. Come to find out, she went with the wolves and they actually let her drag race in Canada. She came home the next day and I let Edward deal with Nessie because I was about to rip her head off. I went to handle Seth and Embry and what made me mad was that they didn't see anything wrong with it. I knew she wasn't their imprint, but her safety should mean something to them. Embry tried to laugh his way out of it and I ended up kicking his ass until Seth pulled me off. Nessie was grounded for an entire six months after that and Edward barely let her out of the house to do anything. She huffed and puffed but Edward didn't budge with his decision.

"Don't worry Jacob, I wore my seatbelt." She giggled and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Don't even get me started Nessie." I said in a frustrated voice, but she was the one thing that brought me out of my state.

I looked her up and down and my jaw dropped when I took in her body. She was in tight, light wash jeans and a black blouse that had a V-neck, which showed off her beautiful breasts. Her hair was flowing down her back and I could see my bracelet on her wrist and engagement ring on her finger. She was a couple inches taller from the black pumps she wore and when she walked up to me, it didn't take much to lift up and crush her lips to mine. We continued to kiss passionately but I don't know for how long. My body drank up everything she gave me and my mind was totally blocked off from the outside world. I pulled back when I felt my hardness begin to make an appearance and she smiled before taking my hand and leading me to her room to grab the bags.

We made our way to the garage and put everything in the trunk. I opened her door for her and she climbed into my Hummer. I got in my own seat and begin the drive to Boston. The entire time, Nessie danced to the music pumping through my sound system and I smiled as I watched her body move to the beat. We made it to Boston in two hours and I let her drag me through Newberry Street to return all her purchases. I let her keep the shoes she bought because I couldn't stand the look on her face when we walked into the store. I was rewarded with a fervent kiss and it was most definitely worth the six hundred dollars the shoes cost. It wasn't that I was even mad about the money because I would have gladly given Nessie my credit card if that were what she wanted, but it was the fact that she didn't tell me what she was doing. I hate deception and she knows it; that's why she did it.

We made it back home before dark and the family was in different parts of the house when we arrived. Nessie went straight to Jasper and they made a schedule for their sessions. I went into the kitchen and was greeted by a happy Esme.

"Hello Jacob. We've missed you today." She smiled and set down some turkey in front of me.

"I took Nessie back to Boston so she could return all the things she bought yesterday."

"I take it you two are back on track?"

"Yup. Everything is fine and she's going to start sessions with Jasper." I nodded.

"Good. He might be able to sort out what's going on with her."

I ate my turkey and washed my plate. When I was finished I tried to find Nessie and heard a dark melody coming from the music room. I immediately recognized it as Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, which was one of Nessie's favorite pieces. I walked in the room and watched silently as her fingers flew across the keys to produce the beautiful sounds coming from the piano.

I thought back to the first time we actually heard her play as a child and although we knew she was special, we had no idea just how much until that very moment. It was a couple weeks after the Volturi incident when she was younger and everything was settling down. Over the weeks, I had watched Nessie memorize everything her father did when he sat at the piano, but I didn't know she was secretly learning how to play. Everyone was sitting in the family room and a five-year-old Nessie got up from my lap to head into the back. I didn't pay much attention to it because I thought she was getting something to eat but Edward began to chuckle and a few seconds later, I heard the most beautiful sound coming from the piano in the other room. We all looked at each other and continued to listen as Nessie played the classical piece with ease. I couldn't believe that her little fingers were playing that, so I got up from my seat and went to investigate and sure enough, she was masterfully playing the piano better than any professional.

I brought myself back to the present and watched Nessie play with just as much grace as she did when she was younger.

"I still don't think you need lessons." I said when she finished the piece.

"What are you talking about? That was horrible." She pouted and brought her hands to rest in her lap.

I went to sit on the piano bench next to her, "Why are you so hard on yourself? That was gorgeous."

She shook her head, "It was mediocre at best. I can't stand being average and I can't ask you to judge my work because you're extremely biased." She smiled.

"Its my job." I said and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"When do you start lessons again?" I asked when we were done.

"Sometime next week, we have to work out the details."

After she played me another song, we went into my room and she laid on my chest as we watched _The Incredibles_, which was her favorite cartoon movie. I wasn't a big Disney person, but I had to admit that I had fun. It probably had something to do with how much Nessie liked it, but I wouldn't mind sitting through a thousand kiddie movies if Nessie was there with me.

We fell asleep towards the end of the movie and I woke up well rested for the first time in a week. I looked down to see Nessie's sweet face void of all emotion and I knew she was sleeping just as soundly as I had. I gently untangled our limbs and got out of bed. I stretched to get my muscles working again and headed into the shower to begin my morning routine. After I bathed and my face was smooth, I went into the closet to get dressed. I picked out a pair of dark wash jeans and a cream colored button up shirt with some chocolate brown loafers. I put on the watch Nessie bought me and it was perfect. I didn't really wear watches that much because they would always break when I fazed, but I made a mental note to take care of this one. I was surprised at how much I liked it and I knew Nessie went out of her way to get me the gift even though she was mad at me when she bought it.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room to go downstairs for breakfast. Esme hadn't prepared anything this morning so I just grabbed a pop tart and waited for Nessie to come down. While I waited, i could feel my hiar brushing up against the back of my neck and knew it was time for a hiarcut. I called for Alice and she trimmed my hair perfectly in a matter of minutes. After she was done, Emmett came into the kitchen and began to hound me.

He was the one who raked me across the coals the most for having sex with Nessie. He always made crude jokes just to embarrass me but I had a very high level of tolerance for that sort of thing because I always hung out with the pack who were ten times worse than Emmett. Our first days back after summer vacation were the worst. While Nessie and I were out one day, he slipped into my room and threw condoms everywhere. Nessie blushed the reddest blush I had ever seen when we walked in. Nessie and I talked to Carlise about it and he didn't think we need to use condoms since Nessie couldn't get pregnant and we were both in a committed relationship so there wasn't any way for us to get an STD, but Emmett always slipped some into Nessie's purse whenever we went on dates. She ran straight to Esme and complained that Emmett was being immature. He came home from hunting and Esme laid into him for hours while Nessie and I laughed quietly in my room.

"So doggy, you have a good time yesterday morning?" He said with a devilish smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while shoving a pop tart in my mouth.

"I'm assuming you guys did it when you made up. How was it?" He asked with a face that told me he was genuinely curious.

I choked on my breakfast and coughed for a minute before I could talk again.

"That good huh?" He smirked.

"She's your niece. How can you even ask me that?"

"I have a right to know what goes on in my house so answer my question." He chuckled.

He shouldn't be talking. The sounds I hear coming from him and Blondie's room would put stippers to shame. One time over the summer, they stayed in there for over a week and when they came out, I couldn't even look at them without blushing. I guess they didn't care about what we thought and I wondered how long it took Esme to get used to them being that way, but she just rolled her eyes whenver thier sounds got too heated.

"What question?" Nessie said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Emmett said and quickly ran off. He knew not to upset Nessie again or she would run to Esme. He was still grounded from the last time and I was sure Blondie would get on him this go round if her tried to embarrass us again.

"What was that all about?" She asked as she made her way to the fridge to get some orange juice.

"Your uncle is a pervert."

"What else is new?"

She was dressed in a short jean skirt and had on a tight, short sleeved, white, button up shirt. Her legs looked extremely sexy in the blue Manholo Blanick shoes that I bought her over the summer. Her hair was in its natural loose curls and framed her beautiful face. I tried to control my heartbeat but I never could when she looked that way.

"Why do you dress like that?" I asked with a sigh.

"Like what? You don't like it?" She said with a worried look in her face.

"No. I _love_ it, but I don't want anyone else to love it. Do you realize how absolutely breathtaking you look right now? How am I supposed to keep the boys off when you look so hot?"

"Its ok Jacob. Everyone's scared of you at school." She giggled, "The boys don't even try and talk to me because they've heard about how big you are."

"Good. What about that Andy kid? He still hanging around?"

"Yeah. He's the only one who can't take a hint." She sighed.

"He hasn't touched you has he?" I asked angrily.

"Calm down wolf. I can handle him myself and no, he hasn't."

"Alright fine, but if he's harassing you then I can make a quick trip up to his house. I know where he lives."

"And how would you know that?" She asked when she came to sit in my lap.

"I scouted out his place a while back." Her face turned from skeptical to surprised, "I have to know these things Nessie. Don't give me that look."

"That's kind of creepy Jacob."

"Sure sure."

I took her lips in a kiss and tried to memorize everything about her because I knew I wouldn't see her until this afternoon. After a couple of minutes, she got off my lap and we headed into the garage. She gave me another kiss on the lips and then headed to Eva while I went to get in Bertha. She pulled out way too fast and I honked my horn to tell her to slow down. I saw her laugh and she made her way to Vanderbilt while I drove to Dartmouth.

I sat in my first class of the day, which was Classical Cultures, and prayed that we wouldn't have too much work today. My teacher, professor Warhusrt was known as the "dragon lady" around campus. She was one of those really old women who has been around since the beginning of time and knew everything about every subject. She was determined to make my life a living hell and was the only reason I was nervous about this semester. So far, I've held up a perfect academic record, but she might give me my first blemish and I wouldn't be surprised if I came close to failing. It was only the second week of school and we had already had two tests and a ten page paper, none of which I did very well on. I wanted to wait to ask for Nessie's help until it was absolutely necessary, but I knew I couldn't last much longer without it. Today, we were learning about ancient Greek culture and reading _The Illiad_, which Nessie and I had already tackled when she was younger, but I have to read it again just to make sure I knew what was going on. At the end of the class period, we were assigned a group project and picked our partners. My group had planned to work out the kinks of our project within the next couple of weeks so it would be presentable for the due date.

I went through my other classes with ease and even enjoyed my physics lab where we tested the acceleration of different fuel powered rockets. I burned the hell out of my hand when one of them went off while I was holding it, and everyone was really worried about me because if I was human, my hand would have probably been blown off. I feigned pain and asked if I could go home early and since it was my last class of the day, I didn't feel guilty as I sped down the highway an hour before I usually did. I drove into the circular driveway and hopped out of my car.

"Hello Jacob. What are you doing home so early?" Esme asked when I walked into the house.

"Got off early from school." I smiled.

"Well you'll have to wait for dinner. I wasn't expecting you home yet."

"That's ok, you don't have to make anything. I'm not that hungry right now."

"Not hungry? That's a first." She giggled.

I smiled and went into the family room where Emmett and Jasper were playing Xbox. In actuality, I was starving, but I didn't want to eat without Nessie, so I would suffer for her. It wouldn't be that bad if I didn't think about it, but that was easier said than done. For the next hour, I fought the urge to get up and devour everything in the kitchen. I played Xbox or most of the hour and even played on the piano, horribly of course, but I was trying to figure out why Nessie liked it so much. Everyone had joined us in the family room and we were all waiting for Nessie to come home from school when the phone rang. Esme made her way to the table where the cradle was and picked up.

"Cullen residence." She answered sweetly.

_Hello Esme. How are you today?_

Esme looked at Bella, "Oh…hello Rene. We weren't expecting your call today. Everything is fine with us."

_Well that's good. I was just wondering if I could come for a visit?_

Damn it. It was bad enough that Charlie was introduced into this world, but I guess he had more of a reason being married to Sue and all. Although Rene didn't know any specifics of our world, it was obvious that she could tell something was off and it was way too risky to have her anywhere near us especially Nessie. There was no way she couldn't tell that Nessie was Bella's biological daughter but according to human rules, that wasn't possible since Bella and Edward were only married eight years ago.

Shit.

Now that I thought about it, Nessie's birthday _was_ next week.

The conversation with Rene only lasted for ten minutes but in that time, she and Esme had set up an entire trip. Her and Phil were coming at the beginning of next week and staying for Nessie's birthday. Nessie refused to have any kind of party since our wedding was going to be bigger than a presidential inauguration and Bella was still pissed at Nessie for her shopping trip so she wouldn't allow one anyways.

"I don't think she should be here." Bella shook her head and paced the floor after Esme hung up the phone.

"She hasn't seen us in three years. Of course, she's worried." Emmett laughed.

"This isn't funny dude, she already knows we're fucking messed up and the more time she spends with us, the more she's going to find out." Jasper said and Esme gave him 'the look' which scolded him for his language. Jasper shrank back into his seat on the sofa and I held back a laugh. Jasper was just as scared of Esme as Emmett was and it was always funny to watch her control them with her motherly authority.

"I love my mother more than anything, but I can't have her near Nessie." Bella said.

Edward got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her body immediately relaxed and she took several unnecessary breaths to calm herself, "It will be ok. I promise." He soothed.

Before anyone else could say anything, we heard the sound of Nessie's Hummer pull up in the driveway and seconds later, she bounced into the house with a big smile on my face. Even though I was worried about Rene's impending visit, I couldn't help but smile when I saw Nessie. She gave the family hugs before sitting on my lap and giving me a loving kiss that lasted for several minutes. I wasn't going to stop but I figured we should when I heard Jasper and Emmett clear their throats loudly.

She giggled and pulled away, "Hello my Jacob. How was your day?"

"Its better now. How about your's?" I asked.

"Ok. I'm just waiting for this year to be over." She sighed.

We talked about her day for the next half hour and I laughed every time she told us about another person who asked about her ring. It seemed that people were starting to take notice of her new piece of jewelry and she was getting pissed answering the same questions over and over again.

"Ok, whats going on?" She asked when she finished her story.

"What do you mean darlin'?" Jasper said.

"You guys look like the world is about to end. What happened today?"

Bella shifted her weight to her other foot and Nessie turned on my lap awaiting an explanation.

"Uh…well we're just all really nervous sweetheart. Your grandmother wants to come for a visit." Bella replied.

Nessie turned her face up in confusion for a couple of seconds before she came to a realization, "Oh. Rene is coming." She sighed and I pulled her closer.

"Yeah. She wants to see you." Edward said, "She'll be here for your birthday next week."

"Is that safe?" Nessie asked worriedly.

"No its not, but there's no way to stop her, so I guess we're just going to have to accommodate." Bella said.

Nesise nodded her head and sighed.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. She's not going to be too bad. We just have to handle her like we do Charlie. Need to know." I said and I felt Nessie's body calm under my touch.

We spent the next hour figuring out what the hell we were going to do when Rene got here. We figured that the only reason she was coming was to see Bella and Nessie so there wasn't any way we could hide them. We were just going to play it by ear and make sure we didn't slip up for the week. Since we were having company, Alice wanted to plan a party for their arrival and Nessie's birthday, but Edward put his foot down. He said that Nessie was still on punishment from her shopping extravaganza and wasn't having any party until Halloween, which was when Alice had set up something for Vanderbilt. I didn't know how we were going to do it, but over one hundred kids would be at our house during Halloween. Nessie was excited about it, but Edward told her that as soon as Halloween was over, she was right back on probation.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my growling stomach and everyone laughed when they heard how hungry I was. Nessie giggled and pulled me into the kitchen before sitting me on the barstool.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked and I had to take my mind off of examining her ass as she bent over to check what was in the fridge.

"Uh…you don't have to make anything, I can just make a sandwich or something."

"Its no problem. Chicken?" She smiled.

"Sure."

"How was Classical Cultures? You failing yet?" She asked when she set up an assembly line for fried chicken.

"Not so good. I have a group project due and it's going to be a killer." I sighed and watched her heat up the oil on the stove.

"I don't know why you're doing so poorly in that class. We used to read _The Illiad _and _The Odyssey_ all the time when I was younger."

"Yeah, but that was when you were reading to me and I could remember things better. It's your voice, don't ask me how, but it has magical powers. I would swear to it."

She giggled, "I don't think so Jacob, but I would be happy to read to you though if it helps."

"No. I think I should be able to at least read on my own." I sighed.

"Ok, well I'm here if you need me."

She began dredging the chicken in flour and then the other ingredients before setting it gently in the boiling oil to fry. I loved Nessie beyond a shadow of a doubt, but when she was younger, I refused to eat anything she made. Up until she was ten, I don't think she ever made anything edible. I tried to taste things just to be nice, but after Seth threw up one of her cookies at the Memorial Day picnic, I figured I should keep myself safe. Nessie's perfectionist nature made it impossible for her to stop trying and that summer, she took several online classes just to prove that she could cook her ass off. Bella and Esme helped her to perfect her skills and by the time September rolled around, she could out cook any chef on the Food Network without breaking a sweat. She loved cooking for the pack and would make huge portions of everything whenever they came over. Now, everything she made was nothing less than excellence and I loved whatever she set in front of me. Since moving to Vermont, she hadn't been in the kitchen that much, but I have noticed her slowly starting to get back into cooking since school started this year. I saw Esme slowly let Nessie make my dinners and Edward told me that she enjoyed making me food because it made her feel more homely, so I didn't complain.

"Is there anything I can help you with babe?" I asked as she continued to fry the chicken.

"We all know you can't make a damn thing Jacob." She giggled.

"Try me."

"Can you boil water?"

"I'm not incompetent."

"Ok, then you can put the potatoes in the pot."

I went under the stink and found the biggest pot I could. I filled it with water and set it on the stove to boil. I leaned on the counter and waited as Nessie finished the chicken. When she was done, she came up to me and I wrapped my arms around her hips.

"Do you like your mashed potatoes with the skin on or off?" She asked into my chest.

"On. Its healthier that way."

"Since when do you care about what's healthy?" She laughed.

"To be honest, I just don't want to peel potatoes for the next hour."

She giggled and kissed my chest. Even through the fabric of my T-shirt, I could feel the fire from her lips and I had to hold back a growl when she continued to move up to my neck, "Your water is over boiling." She whispered in my ear.

"Shit." I said harshly and pulled away from her to tend to the pot on the stove. The entire time, she was laughing behind my back and I had to admit, it was pretty funny. Good thing I had Nessie or else I might starve to death.

She helped me pour out the excess water and put the potatoes in the pot. After they were finished, we drained the water and I watched as she added milk, butter and other ingredients before mashing them to the ideal consistency. I set the table and we sat together eating fried chicken and mashed potatoes for the next hour. I didn't know how much I ate, but afterwards, I could barely move from all the food I had inhaled.

After we clean up the kitchen, I took her to my room so that we could do our homework. We both sprawled out on my bed and I tried to concentrate on my reading but didn't do very well; Nessie just looked too sexy for me to take my eyes off and she of course noticed.

"Can I help you Jacob?" She asked after an hour of my staring.

"No." I said shyly and tried to pretend like I was reading.

"Don't lie to me Jacob. What were you looking at?" She smiled.

"You."

"I know that, but what specifically?"

I didn't know if I should be honest with her or make something up that was more romantic, but I figured that she could see through my lies so I went with the truth, "Your butt." I sighed and felt the blush rise on my face.

I had never admitted it to her before, but the lower half of her body was by far the best part of my day. Her face was gorgeous and her chest was amazing, but I couldn't even take a breath whenever I looked at her stunning backside. It was better than anything I had ever seen on any model and I didn't know how those normal human boys at Vanderbilt even paid attention in school, but I'm glad they did; I didn't have time to kill the entire male population of Vanderbilt.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah." I said quietly. Great. Now she probably thinks I'm some kind of freak.

"Hmmmmmm." She said and got off the bed to look in the mirror on the wall. She turned around to examine herself and I couldn't breathe when she lifted up her shirt halfway to get a better view.

"I never thought it was one of my best assets." She giggled, "But if you like it, then I guess I can live with that. Stare away."

This girl never failed to surprise me. Not only did she not mind that I was perverted for looking at her, but she was so amazing that she flaunted herself just for my enjoyment and I couldn't help but jump off the bed to pull her into a kiss. She placed her hands on my chest and trailed them up until they tangled in my hair. Our lips moved together and I let my hands first travel to her waist and then to her perfect butt. Maybe I was going to get lucky tonight? I gave her ass a light squeeze and she began to laugh against my lips. I pulled away and she smiled.

"I know what you want Jacob and you can't have it."

"Please?" I pleaded and began giving her soft kisses down her neck. She shuttered lightly and I knew I was breaking her down. She sighed and moaned in my ear, but then abruptly pulled back.

"No Jacob." She said in a voice that made it sound like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

"Why? I've been good." I tried again and put on my best puppy dog face.

"You look pathetic Jacob." She laughed and went back to get on my bed.

I followed after her and climbed on my side.

"We are most definitely not having sex. We both have a lot of studying to do and my entire family is downstairs. Emmett wouldn't ever let me live it down and you know daddy might actually kill you this time."

Damn her logic.

"Well fine, but I want some hot hot sex the minute we're alone." I said with a sexy smile.

"Don't push your luck Alpha." She laughed and pulled my face to hers for a scorching kiss that lasted for at least fifteen minutes.

We went back to studying and I actually got a pretty decent amount done thanks to Nessie's persistent attention to my education. She wouldn't let me even look up from my books and she helped me outline a paper I had do for one of my other classes before making me memorize some physics formulas. I was mentally exhausted after my study session and wanted to go right to sleep, but Nessie refused to let me.

"I think we should watch _Troy_ Jacob." She said while going over to my bookshelf to get the DVD.

"Why? I hate that movie."

"How can you hate _Troy_? It's not historically accurate but it gets the story down pretty close. Besides, there's no way I'm giving up a chance to see half naked Greek gods prance around in battle." She giggled and put the movie in DVD player before coming to snuggle into my chest.

" It's too god damn long and there's no real plot." I sighed.

"I'm sure you'll like it better this time around." She kissed my chin and I settled in to watch the two-hour movie.

I hated to admit it, but Nessie was right; I did kind of enjoy watching it. I could see the historical inaccuracies she was talking about, but I had a better understanding of what was going on in my Classical Cultures class and I was sure the movie would help with the project I had due in a couple of weeks. After the movie was done, I heard Nessie's heartbeat slow and knew she was asleep. I kissed the top of her head before drifting off to sleep myself.

The rest of the week went by without any hitch although I could tell that Nessie was scared about her grandmother's visit. By the time Friday rolled around, Nessie was on pins and needles. I watched her pace the floor in front of the window wall of my room as we waited for Rene and Phil to arrive.

"Nessie, you've got to calm down. You're going to send yourself into another attack and that's exactly what we don't need when we have humans in the house." I said and continue to watch her pace.

"I know, but I hate this. Why does she have to come now of all times? She doesn't even like me." Nessie replied.

"Of course she does. How could you think that?"

"Oh please Jacob. She thinks I'm mooching off her daughter. Just watch her while she's here. She barely even looks at me."

"She was just scared last time. I bet she's warmed up since then."

Nessie gave me the look that told me to not argue with her and I held my hands up in defeat.

"And then she's going to be here for my birthday and I'm going to have to pretend to be human the whole time." She sighed and sat on the bed.

"Babe, it will be fine. We're not going to let you do anything you would regret." I moved closer to her and began kissing her neck, which calmed her down considerably, "We just have to make it through your birthday and then everything will go back to normal."

She sighed and nodded her head.

Speaking of Nessie's birthday, I wasn't sure if she knew it, but this was her last one before she became a married lady and everyone was freaking out. I don't know why, but Bella especially was crying at any mention of Nessie's 18th. I guess it was just the fact that Nessie was a full-grown woman now and there was no going back from here. For the past week, I've been using the family to distract Nessie so that I could spend time in the garage working on her present. I didn't want to buy her anything because I figured she could get whatever she wanted, so I opted to make something instead. Her gift wasn't finished yet, but I hoped she liked it. Maybe I should buy her something just in case.

"And you can't avoid her forever babe." I said getting back to the subject.

"Why not?"

"I expect you're inviting her to the wedding?"

"Oh yeah. Damn. I forgot about that." Nessie said.

I continued kissing Nessie'e neck until we heard the front door open and smelled two humans make their way through the house. We heard Phil and Rene greet everyone downstairs and Edward whispered for us to come down after ten minutes. I took Nessie's hand and intertwined our fingers as we made our way down the marble staircase to the family room where everyone was situated.

Nessie's heels clicked on the floor and everyone turned as we entered through the giant archway.

"Hi Rene." Nessie smiled.

"Wow Nessie. You look as beautiful as always." She got off of the sofa and gave Nessie a hug, "And you look so grown up. I can't believe my Bella is taking care of an orphaned teenager." Rene smiled but you could still hear the tone of her voice, which said she wasn't too happy with the fact that her daughter was picking up the tab on someone else's child. This probably wasn't the life she envisioned for her daughter although I don't know how she could critize since Bella was obviously ecstatic with her life. Nessie was a wonderful surprise and was more than any of us could ever hope for but Rene just saw her as Edward's niece who depended on Bella for motherly support.

If only she knew.

Edward told us that on her last visit, she convinced herself that Nessie wasn't Bella's biological daughter, but I knew she was trying to work it out in her mind. Rene wasn't a rude woman, but I could tell that she was not too fond of Nessie no matter what she said. Now that I thought about it, Rene didn't really talk to Nessie on her last visit; maybe Nessie was right? I hopped that Rene would one day come to truly love Nessie, but I doubted she would ever think of her as family. I looked over at Edward and he nodded his head in acknowledgement to my thoughts.

"And I see you and Jacob are still together." Rene said as she turned to me for a hug.

"Yup. Four years." I smiled when she pulled back.

Even though she would be getting an invitation in the spring, I didn't think we should tell Rene about me and Nesie's engagement right now; that might freak her out a little too much.

We moved further into the family room and sat down with Bella and Edward. I had never noticed him before, but as I let my eyes roam over the room, I saw who I assumed to be Phil, looking Nessie up and down with wide eyes. I guess I couldn't blame him since this was the first time he had ever seen Nessie, but Edward and I growled anyways because his eyes lingered a little too long when they reached her chest. Even though Nessie wasn't his biological grandchild, it was still disgusting.

Bella heard my growl and tried to diffuse the situation, "Uh…Nessie, this is Phil, Rene's husband. I guess that makes him your step grandfather."

Nessie nodded her head at him and he shook his head to clear his dirty mind.

"Hi." Nessie said sweetly.

"It's very nice to meet you." Phil replied and that was all he said for the rest of the day.

Now that I knew what I was looking for, I could defiantly tell that Rene treated Nessie differently than a normal grandmother would treat her grandchild. She never actually said anything rude to Nessie, but everyone could tell that she was hesitant towards her and acted like she didn't belong in the family. I knew we couldn't tell her the truth about what was going on, but I couldn't stand the look on Nessie's face during dinner when Rene pleaded with Bella for a "real grandchild." Nessie had to excuse herself from the table and ran to her room to cry for a few minutes before coming back to the table with a pained smile on her face. I took her hand under the table and we continued eating like nothing had happened. When Rene did actually talk to Nessie, it was about the general things; school, college, hobbies, friends. As the night went on, I hoped Rene would warm up to her, but she never did. It wasn't like Rene was purposefully being mean towards Nessie, but she didn't really know how her words seemed to come out.

Bella tried to wean her mother onto a different topic but Rene never let up and wanted to know why Bell and Edward hadn't gotten pregnant yet. After another hour at the dinner table, Nessie excused herself once again and carried her plate into the kitchen. This time, I followed her and wrapped my arms around her waist when I reached the sink. Her back was facing away from me and I pulled her against my chest. I could hear her quietly sobbing so I placed soft kisses on the back of her head.

"Please don't cry Ness. She just doesn't know about you." I whispered.

"I know and I'm trying to tell myself that if she knew, she would love me, but it just hurts Jacob. I can't tell her the truth and she probably won't ever know who I really am."

"I know baby, I know." I said into her hair and continued to hold her as she cried over the kitchen sink.

* * *

**PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW. I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT AND ANALYSIS. **

**THANKS **


	5. Chapter 5

So many changes

Renesemee POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Do you really think this is going to work?" I asked Alice while I sat in her huge bathroom.

"Of course it will Nessie." She said and picked up the hair dye box off of the counter, "Just leave it all to me."

Don't ask me why, but Rose and Alice decided to change my hair color; nothing too drastic, but a change nonetheless. My usual hair matches daddy's and is more bronze-gold. Today, we were going for a darker look. Nothing too dark, but more brunette than the redish-brown I was used to.

I didn't really care about what my hair looked like, but I hoped that Jacob would like it because he was the only one who's opinion mattered.

Today was my 18th birthday and I was so excited. Of course I was still grounded from my shopping spree and mama wouldn't allow any parties, but I would still be able to have fun with my family. Daddy was allowing me to go on a date with Jacob tonight but it was only for two hours and just dinner, but I was happy to be alone with him. Jacob wouldn't tell me what he got me, but I didn't really care as long as he was there. This year, my birthday fell on a Sunday so I was happy that I didn't have to hear my friends give me congratulations the entire day; just a few text messages but that was it. I hated going to school on my birthday because everyone made more of a fuss than was needed and I was glad that I wouldn't have to go through that this year.

Grandma Rene was still here and as much as I loved the woman, I wanted her to go. She never said anything that was directly meant to hurt me, but her words just came out the wrong way and I had to run into the bathroom to cry on multiple occasions during her visit.

She thought of me as less of a "real grandchild" and daddy told me it was because she didn't have a chance to watch me grow into the lady I was now. She wanted to have a real experience with her grandchild and didn't think we could ever relate on the same level since I didn't meet her until I was a teenager. I understood, but that still didn't mean it hurt any less. I only had to endure one more day because her and Phil were leaving tomorrow and everything could go back to normal.

"Nessie, pay attention. I have to wash your hair twice and then put the dye in but if I leave it in too long, I could ruin your scalp so time everything." Rose said as she leaned me back in the sink.

" I don't even know why we're doing this." I replied as the warm water soaked my hair.

"You need a little change in your life. Besides, you'll look so cute. Please don't fight us on this." Alice said while bouncing up and down.

"Fine, but we're changing it right back if Jacob doesn't like it."

"Why is he the judge?" Alice's face fell.

"Because he just is. I don't really care, but he's the one who looks at me the most so whatever he says is final."

"Fine, but believe me, he won't be able to say anything negative about this." She beamed.

I closed my eyes and heard my aunts fight over the directions on the hair dye box for the next hour. I loved both of them to death, but when it came to makeovers, I wanted to strangle them until they passed out. In all honesty, I was kind of scared to have my hair color altered because it was going to be the most serious change I've ever made to my body. I was practically frozen and eighteen so I wouldn't have to worry about weight gain, my skin was too hard for tattoos or piecings, and I didn't know anything about plastic surgery but I'm guessing that wouldn't work on me either. My hair was the only thing that could be changed on my body and besides the regular trim ups, I had never done anything drastic.

I loved my hair color, but my aunts were right, I needed something different; let's just hope no one hates it.

I sat in the chair and kept my eyes closed as Rose applied the dye and I could smell it as it seeped into my scalp. I didn't know how dark they were going to go, but if it was anything like mama's, I knew it would be gorgeous. They let the dye sit and washed it out after the allotted time. After another thirty minutes in the chair, they wrapped a towel around my head and told me to wait while my hair rested.

I sat with them on Alice's bed while I read a magazine.

"So Nessie, you have any idea what you're getting for birthday gifts." Rose asked as she went through Alice's closet.

"I have no idea, but mama is still mad from last week so I'm not expecting anything big; that's ok though." I smiled.

"Well I've seen what you're getting and you'll love everything." Alice giggled.

"And what about the wedding? When can we start planning that again?" Rose asked.

Before I could even answer, there was a knock at the door and Daddy walked in with a stern look on his face, "I said no wedding planning for a while and I meant it ladies."

"We know Edward. I was just asking a question." Rose huffed as she pushed him out of the door, "If he wasn't my brother, I might have killed him by now." She said and I laughed on the bed.

After another thirty minutes of talking, I was rushed into the bathroom and closed my eyes again as my aunts tended to my head. I sat in the chair as they blow dried my hair and cut it so that it wouldn't hang down to my butt.

"Ok Nessie, you can look." Alice said and I could feel her jumping up and down behind me.

I opened one eye as to not overload my senses with my reflection in the mirror and saw a dark haired beauty staring back at me. She had a dark brown hair color that was lighter than mama's but still just as beautiful. It had streaks of subtle red and soft gold sporadically thrown in and it shinned in the lights of the bathroom. I knew that to human eyes, it would look like a light brunette color, but my half vampire eyes were able to discern every different shade of brown, red, and gold that now permeated my hair. Once I noticed that it was me staring at myself in the mirror, I had to get out of the chair and moved closer to get a better look. I liked that I looked more like mama yet still had some of daddy in me; I was the perfect mix. My hair came past my shoulder blades and was wavy in its natural loose curls. The darkish brown color made my skin look luminescent and my eyes seem lighter against my new hair. Everything looked like a professional stylist had done it and I almost began to cry because I never thought I would look this beautiful.

Alice stopped me before my tears started falling, "No crying missy. We still have to put your make up on for your date." She smiled and I sat back in the chair.

"Do you like it?" Rose asked.

"I love it. It makes me look so beautiful. How did you guys pull this off?"

"You gave us a wonderful canvas to work with. We just spruced you up." Alice giggled, "Happy birthday."

The next hour was spent getting primed for my date. My hair was left to cascade down my shoulders and framed my face nicely. I couldn't stop peaking glances at my new self in the mirror and always smiled when I saw how much I looked like mama. To me, she was the most stunning woman in the world and we could now practically pass for twins. After Rose and Alice fought over which outfit I should wear, they finally agreed on a beautiful bright yellow, mid-thigh length Dolce and Gabbana dress. Once it was on my body, I saw how sexy it was. The fabric was a shinny silk and clung to my body as if it was painted on. The dress was strapless and the bodice had a sweetheart neckline that showed off my chest but not in an obscene way. The waist of the dress hugged my curves and gave me that perfect hourglass figure. It had a black satin sash that went along the waistline and was outfitted with a bow that was turned vertically instead of the normal horizontal version. The canary yellow of the dress went perfectly with my new hair and made everything on my body pop. My make up was subtle but still noticeable. I had dark eyeliner that accented my eyes and a light brush of blush, which made my cheeks look more full. I moved my engagement to the correct finger because it was my birthday and I deserved to display it.

"Wow. When did you get this dress?" I asked as I stared at myself in the mirror.

"I actually bought it for Rosalie a couple months back, but it fits you better. I always thought Rose was the most beautiful woman in the world but you're definitely giving her a run for her money Ness." Alice giggled.

I saw Rosalie turn her face up in the mirror and knew she hated that comment, but she didn't say anything. Even though I was her niece, she hated to be compared to anyone because she thought of herself the most beautiful thing on earth, and she was probably right. Rose didn't have any powers like some of the other people in my family and daddy told me that her beauty is the only thing that she thinks she has to offer. Of course that's far from the truth, but she counts her vanity as one of her best character traits although it makes her appear cold on the outside. To the family, she was normal ol' Rosalie but as soon as we went out in public, she would flaunt her beauty as a way to make people notice her. I remember once when I was nine and we were walking down the sidewalk back in Forks, a man actually ran a stop light while gazing at her and caused a five car pile up. That was the most action the traffic cops of Forks had ever seen and thankfully no one was hurt, but the guy was pretty embarrassed. Even Jacob had trouble controlling his heartbeat Rose was dressed in anything that showed herself off, which was often. I didn't mind because I knew it was just a normal male reaction and if he could control it, he would.

Like the rest of the women in the family, Rose couldn't have children and it hurt her the most out of all of us. She had the opportunity to adopt a normal human baby and Grandpa said he would be more than happy to invite another child into the family even though that wouldn't be safe, but she always declined saying that it just didn't feel right for her to care for a child. Daddy said she was selfish enough that the bloodline of the child mattered; if it wasn't biologically hers, then she didn't want one. Carlisle would have done anything to help Rosalie out with her situation and had even tired working on a way for vampires to get pregnant a couple years back, but the tests were never successful. Grandpa wanted to give Rose everything because while Edward was his favorite son, she was most definitely his favorite daughter. He tried to come up with options for her, but she never felt right about having a child that wasn't rightfully hers so she just pushed the pain back like I did. I had come to terms with the fact that I was never going to have a child, but I knew she would never get over it. Poor Rosalie.

"I don't think so. Aunt Rose could beat me any day of the week." I said.

"You're probably right." Alice chuckled and I knew she was just saying that to diffuse the tension.

"Can I pick my own shoes?" I asked as a way to get out of the awkward moment

"Absolutely not." Rose said, "I've already picked them out."

She silently ran out of the bathroom and was back in three seconds holding a stunning pair of Yves Saint Laurent, black, leather pumps with a yellow sole and in lining. They had a skinny heel that measured five inches and a rounded toe. Although they were really simple, I loved how they matched the dress perfectly and I didn't know how they did it, but my aunts always knew what I liked. I almost hyperventilated because the shoes were so beautiful and when I put them on, I could feel my insides begin to bubble with excitement.

I looked at myself in the full-length mirror on the wall and gasped when I saw the person standing before me. So many changes had happened to me over the past couple of years and I was so happy to finally be a woman.

"You look absolutely stunning." I heard my mother's voice from the door and turned around to see her coming into the bathroom. She looked like she would be crying if she could.

"Thanks mama." I pulled her into a hug and laughed quietly to myself as I watched our dark hair combine as one.

"This is so weird." Alice said.

"What?" I asked when I moved away from mama.

"You two look identical. If I didn't leave Nessie's hair light, you would really be twins." She giggled.

"I like it." Daddy's low voice said from behind me.

"Really? You don't think it's too dark." I asked and went to the mirror to check.

"No. Its perfect." He said and he too looked like he might cry so I pulled him into a hug as well.

"Ok ok, that's enough family love for one night. We still have the boyfriend and who knows how long that's going to take." Rose rolled her eyes.

We all headed out of the bathroom and I grabbed a black clutch out of Alice's closet before heading down the stairs to meet Jacob. Even though he was dressed nicely, he was still playing the new Wii that my uncles had bought and I laughed quietly as I watched him hit a virtual tennis ball across the court. Both sets of grandparents were seated on the couch and were talking when we walked in the room. Jacob was in a pair of dark black dress pants and a black dinner jacket with a yellow shirt that matched my dress. On anyone else, that shirt would look god-awful but on Jacob, I hadn't seen anything more handsome. Damn Alice was good. She must have known all along.

Esme gasped when she saw me and alerted everyone else to turn around.

"Is that you Nessie?" Emmett said and walked closer to inspect me. He started poking me in the side and I grabbed his finger before twisting it. I would have popped it clean out of its socket if there weren't humans in the house, but I kept it normal for their benefit.

"Yup, still the same old Nessie." Jasper chuckled.

"You look beautiful Renesemee and happy birthday." Grandpa said from the couch.

"Thank You." I smiled.

Grandma Rene hadn't said anything about my new look yet, but I knew she was stunned because I looked so much like mama…too much like mama. Creepy Phil tried to keep his eyes from roaming my body, but he wasn't doing a very good job. I couldn't blame him because I knew my family was more beautiful than anything he had seen, but it was still kind of disgusting when he ogled us. I saw Rene look at my ringer finger on my left hand and I moved it behind my back before she could start asking questions.

I was told how beautiful I was by everyone in the family, but that didn't matter because the only opinion I wanted was Jacob's and he was just standing by the TV with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Do you like it?" I asked sheepishly after a couple of minutes.

"Renesemee…you look…" Jacob kept opening his mouth to say something, but no words ever came out.

"Ugly?" I prompted and his face became serious.

"How could you ever think that? I was just trying to come up with a new word for jaw droopingly gorgeous." He said and I sighed a sigh of relief.

He walked up to me and pulled me by my hips into a passionate kiss. I wasn't embarrassed anymore to show affection in front of my family, but that didn't mean I was over the embarrassment from sex just yet. I let our lips move without shame and couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips after a minute.

"Someone's getting lucky tonight." Emmett hollered and I pulled back.

Esme got up from the couch as quickly as humanly possible and began dragging Emmett into the kitchen after giving me a smile. I knew he was about to get in some major trouble for that last comment.

"Happy Birthday Renesemee." Jacob whispered into my hair and I heard him take a deep breath.

He began leading me to the door by my waist, but daddy stopped us before we made it outside.

"Home by nine Jacob, Nessie's still grounded." He said and Jacob nodded.

After leading me to the garage, Jacob opened the passenger's side of his Hummer and helped me climb in before getting into his seat and pulling out of the driveway.

"So, where are we going?" I asked excitedly from my seat.

"Dolce. I know it's your favorite." He smiled.

"Oh good. They make my steak perfectly every time."

Over the past couple of years, Jacob and I have scoped out every major restaurant in the area and we knew where to go for each occasion. Dolce was one of the first restaurants Jacob took me to after I ran away from Maria a couple of years ago and it had become kind of like "our place" to celebrate important events.

He took my hand and I noticed him glance at me out of the corner of his eyes every couple of minutes. We pulled up in the parking lot and Jacob helped me out of the car before telling the valet how to park Bertha. Now that I thought about it, it might be time to get Jacob something else since Bertha was a little old. Hmmmmmmm. Maybe I'll mention it to daddy.

We walked into the restaurant and ushered to our favorite table in the back corner. Jacob had become a great friend of the manager and always got whatever he wanted. We were seated in the booth and normally, Jacob would have sat opposite me, but tonight, he sat next to me and I was more than happy to make room for him on my side of the table. We ordered dinner and Jacob took my hand under the table.

"You really do look beautiful tonight?" He said.

"I'm glad you like it or I would have spent another hour washing it out."

"Its kind of weird because you look so much like Bella and I had to get used to it the first couple of minutes. Don't tell her I said this, but you outshine her in everyway." He smiled.

"That's nice to hear since you would be the best person to go to for that kind of comparison." I joked.

"Don't start Ness." He grinned.

We talked until our food came and ate the wonderful dinner that was in front of us. I was halfway through my steak when a small blond haired girl came bouncing over to our table. She stopped when she was a foot from my side.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie and the guy at the bar wanted me to give this to you." She giggled and handed me a note before skipping off.

I acted like she didn't give me anything and slid the note under the table. I didn't want to read it because I already knew what it said. Since the time I was fifteen, men had sent me notes from across restaurants to request various things and it always drove Jacob crazy. On one occasion in New York, a group of guys actually sent me a couple of drinks even though I had told them several times that I was under aged, not like it mattered though since I was allowed to drink, but I kept up the human pretense. They didn't stop sending them over and our table was literally overflowing with about one hundred drinks by the end of the night. Jacob got so fed up with them that he paid the manager to have them escorted out of the restaurant and when he refused, Jacob paid a waiter to call the police and say that the guys were providing a minor with alcohol. I laughed the entire time the men were handcuffed and taken out by police. I didn't want tonight to turn into something other than a nice dinner so I tried to play it off like nothing happened, but of course Jacob noticed.

He sighed, "Just read it Ness. You know he's going to keep trying until you give him an answer."

"No. Not when it makes you so mad. He can send them all he wants."

"I guess that's what I get for having such a damn fine fiancé." He chuckled, "Open the letter."

I put my utensils down and opened the small piece of paper that had barely legible writing on the top.

_You are too sexy not to talk to. _

_Please leave that douche you're with and make my day._

_I can make you happy. _

_567-938-3033_

I closed the note and gazed at the bar where the only man seated was a young looking, red headed guy who looked pathetic. I shook my head 'no' before crumpling up the note and dropping it to the ground. He finished his drink in one gulp and got up from the bar to go outside. I saw him jump in his car and speed off down the highway.

Jacob pulled out his phone and dialed quickly,

_911 emergency, how can I assist you? _A woman's voice came from the other end.

"Yes, I would like to report a drunk driver." Jacob said smoothly and continued to munch on the piece of bread from his plate.

_Do you have a license plate number?_

Jacob gave the woman the number and the direction the guy was going before hanging up

the phone. Typical Jacob; always getting someone back for talking to me.

"You didn't have to do that Jacob."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just keeping our roads safe." He smiled innocently and I couldn't help but giggle.

We continued to eat and had to rush out of the restaurant so that we could make it home before my curfew was up. We pulled into the driveway just as the clock clicked nine and ran inside where I saw mama sitting by the door.

"Good, now I don't have to come get you." She smiled, "How was your date?"

"Wonderful and thank you for letting me go out tonight."

"That was your father." She replied and I nodded. She was still mad at me and I could tell I was going to be in trouble for a very long while.

"Nessie, come on. Presents in the family room." Alice bounced into the foyer and grabbed my hand to lead me into the room. I saw the rest of the family seated around a table with a couple wrapped gift boxes on it.

"I didn't know I was getting anything."

"Well not as much as you would've gotten if you weren't grounded." Emmett laughed.

I began opening the gifts and they were all beautiful. Mama and daddy got me a new laptop, which I was happy about because I definitely needed a new one. The siblings of the family all chipped in and got me a five thousand dollar money voucher for the Christian Louboutin store in New York and I almost fell over from joy, but daddy yanked it out of my hands before I could get too worked up.

"After Christmas." He said and I knew I wouldn't be going to New York until the year was up.

Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme got me a leather bound book that held ancient original copies of some classical piano music. I saw pieces from Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin and some of the other European masters and I couldn't wait to dive in with Mr. Roberts in my lessons, which would start next week. Grandma Rene and Phil got me a baseball bat that was signed by Alex Rodriguez since Phil used to be a sportscaster for the Yankees before he was drafted himself. I already liked it and knew I would have to keep it away from Emmett because his strength would crumble the thing with one touch.

I was wished a happy birthday by everyone and was then pulled up the stairs by Jacob who led me to his room. I went straight to the closet and pulled off my outfit and got into my sleeping clothes before hopping on Jacob's bed to wait for my present. He went to the bottom drawer of his dresser and pulled out a cardboard box. He sat it in my lap and waited for me to open it. I lifted the top of the box and gasped when I saw what was in it.

I pulled out a dark wooden jewelry box that was carved with some of the most beautiful designs I had ever seen. The box was huge and looked bigger than any jewelry container I had ever seen. The top of the box had a large carving of a wolf howling at the moon and the sides were filled with different scenes from places I knew. I turned the box around and saw First Beach, the cliffs overlooking the ocean, the giant pine forest from Vermont and finally the meadow from back home in Forks. Each picture was done in exact detail and I could see how much work he put into it. I would never have enough to fill it up. I was trying to hold back the tears, but I could feel them streaming down my face.

"Open it." He whispered and I let my shaking hand lift open the top.

"Oh my god Jacob."

There nestled in the blue velvet of the jewelry box was a ring that fit perfectly around a rolled up piece of paper.

"I know you already have an engagement ring, but I thought I should start filling this thing with some jewelry so I bought you another one." He smiled and I couldn't even see through the moister in my eyes, but I blinked away the tears.

The ring was like nothing I had ever seen and I knew I could never wear it because it was too extravagant. The band was made of white gold and was studded with impressive diamonds all the way around. Although the entire thing was beautiful beyond belief, the centerpiece was the giant dark blue sapphire that sat in the middle of more sparkling white diamonds. I didn't know how much the ring cost but I didn't think I wanted to know.

"This is too much Jacob. You have to take this back." I began shaking my head.

"I knew you would say that." He chuckled.

"I'm serious. Not only did you make this box but you bought this ring? I can't accept that."

"Fine, I'll just give it to Esme. She really liked it."

He began to reach for the ring, but I slapped his hand away, "I guess I can keep it for a little while." I giggled through my tears, "Thank you Jacob."

"Happy Birthday Renesemee."

I set the box on the dresser next to the bed and pulled his face to mine for a passionate kiss. I let my hand rest on his neck and poured out all the love I had for him with my power. I showed him every romantic moment he ever gave me and how he made me feel with each of his smiles. I felt my heart warm with joy as I replayed the memories and let the emotions run through my body. I had to pull away to start breathing again and he chuckled against the skin of cheek.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You didn't even read the note."

"Oh yeah." I let go of him completely and climbed further onto the bed to rest my back against the headboard. Jacob followed and sat next to me. I pulled the note out of the box and took off the ring before slipping it on the index finger of my right hand. The shine from the moonlight off the diamonds almost blinded me and I saw the smile from Jacob that told me he was proud of himself.

"Daddy let you get this for me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I had to fight him tooth and nail because he said you didn't deserve it with the way you've been acting these past couple of months, but Esme was able to soften him up. I had to promise to not get you anything until after we're married though and believe me, I'm going to fill that box up with anything you want." He smiled again and I was about to protest, but didn't because I knew Jacob was going to fight me harder, so I stayed quiet.

"Well thank you." I said and lightly kissed his lips, "And I'm guessing the sapphire is for my birthstone?" I asked and he nodded his head excitedly. I giggled because it was obvious he was proud of himself.

I sighed and turned my attention back to the letter. I unrolled it and saw a letter written in Jacob's handwriting.

_Renesemee, _

_You have made me the happiest man in the universe simply by loving me. I only hope that you feel the warmth of my love every day as we grow old together. Thank you for being the love of my life, my future wife, and everything else I could never express. You mean the world to me. I love who you are, and what you are, and that you are my__love._

_Sometimes I wonder how my life would be without you in it. Your love is a constant source of strength that I draw from and it is something that has blessed me in so many ways. All that you have been to me cannot be expressed. It is something only the heart can explain. I live in the warm embrace of your love each and every day. And I want you to know how precious that is to me. I never want to know life without you in it. I look forward to every single day that I am blessed to have you with me. I wish there was some way for me to express how very much I am in love with you. My passion runs bone deep. I love you SO SO much!!!_

_Since the day we first met I've continued to learn more each day just how wonderful you truly are...and each day has been filled with new surprises, new ways to view life, familiar joys, and most especially with the warmth of love which fills my heart for you. _

_I Love you Sweetheart,_

_Jacob _

I was balling at this point and didn't think I had any moisture left in me, but I kept on crying as I re read the letter three more times. He was so good to me and I didn't deserve him in any way.

"Thank you so much Jacob." I cried and he pulled me into a hug.

"You're more than welcome baby and every word of that letter is true." He whispered into my hair, "I love you Renesemee."

"I love you too Jacob."

I snuggled into his chest and cried happy tears until I fell asleep a couple of hours later.

When I woke up, I could tell that today was going to be a day for heavy eye make up because I could feel the bags from all the crying last night. I didn't even know if all that really happened or if it was some kind of heavenly dream, but if it was, I didn't ever want to wake up. I rolled over and saw the clock blink seven, which meant it was time for me to get up and get ready for school. I lifted my right hand just to make sure I wasn't imagining things and sighed happily when I saw the brilliant blue stone gleaming in the soft light from outside. I could hear the rain patter on the roof and closed my eyes to listen closer.

I could feel Jacob's hot breath on the back of my neck and heard his quiet snores in my ear. I moved slightly to get out of bed but his strong arms instinctively pulled me back up against his muscular body. He was still dressed in what he wore last night, but I could still feel the ripples from his abs as they pressed up against my back. I shuttered slightly at just the thought of what was lurking underneath all that clothing and I knew I had to get out of bed before I did something that wouldn't leave me enough time to get to school. I pushed away from Jacob a little more forcefully and got off the bed. I picked up the jewelry box from the bedside table and took it over to the dresser. I pulled off my ring and laid it gently in one of the ring holders on the left side. As I looked in each compartment of the jewelry box, I sighed because I knew Jacob would try and keep his promise to fill it but there was no way I could let him do that. If he did, he would probably end up spending well over a couple million dollars and that was way too much money.

I rolled the beautiful love letter Jacob wrote and put it in the box before closing it. I headed to the shower where I used Jacob's body wash to clean myself and made sure my hair was done a couple of times to get the smell of dye out. I wonder what everyone is going to say when I get to school? I guess I'll find out soon enough.

After I was done with my shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and headed into Jacob's closet to find something to wear. It was mid September and I know storm season was fast approaching, but that didn't mean I couldn't look cute during the entire thing. I chose to stay simple and pulled on a pair of light jeans and a soft, white, long-sleeved sweater with a pair of black Louboutin heels that made my legs look long. I let my hair stay down and grabbed a light jacket before heading out of the closet. I ran smack dab into Jacob's chest as he came into the closet and almost fell over, but her caught me before I had the chance. He stabilized me and when I regained my balance, I pulled his face down to mine for a long good morning kiss.

"I'll meet you downstairs." I said after we were done and bounced off into the kitchen to begin breakfast.

Up until I was ten, I was never really a good cook and even made Seth sick one time, but then I decided to learn and I have to admit, I'm pretty good. I like making things for Jacob because he always gobbles everything down and comments on how good it is.

I raced into the kitchen and saw mama sitting on the counter with daddy in between her legs. They were kissing and looking into each other's eyes. It made me almost gag from the sappiness of it.

"I wouldn't be talking young lady. Jacob's little display of affection last night was far more romantic than anything I've ever done." Daddy chuckled and I kissed them both on the check before pulling out the eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Jacob isn't sappy, he's romantic." I defended.

"I didn't know there was a difference." Mama giggled.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older." I heard Jacob joke as he walked into the kitchen wearing some dark jeans, a green polo, and his black loafers. He looked delicious and I tried to keep my thoughts pure since we were around daddy, but the way Jacob's muscles rolled under his shirt made it impossible. I heard daddy grind his teeth and he tapped mama's thigh. Her face looked concentrated for a split second before returning back to its normal façade. I knew her shield was up and I let my thoughts roam freely.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and he watched me make breakfast. After we were done eating, we placed our dishes in the sink and went to the garage. It still hurt every time I had to say goodbye to him, but I knew we would see each other later so I pushed the feelings out. We kissed quickly before I jumped in Eva and headed to Vanderbilt.

The day went the same as usual expect for the stares from every one of my classmates and the comments about my new hair. Alexia loved it and couldn't stop petting me all day like a dog. I could hear the girls making plans to have their hair dyed and several guys asked me out on dates. I told them no of course, but couldn't believe that all of this was coming from my new hair. Even my teachers commented on how I glowed more than usual today. I didn't know if that was from my new color or the fact that I had received an extremely romantic gift from Jacob the night before, but in any case, I guess I looked happier than normal. I sat through all of my classes and made it the entire day without slapping someone for touching my hair. I could handle Alexia, but when people I didn't know started coming up to me and patting my head, I almost lost it.

As I walked out of my advanced art history class, I smelled the air and chocked from the over powering smell of cedar. A second later, I felt Andy's cold hand settle on the small of my back.

"Hello Andy." I sighed.

"Why hello to you too Nessie. Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" He asked.

"I think I lost count after the thirtieth time."

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to keep saying it until you remember them all." He laughed and I moved out of his touch.

"Did you like the present this morning?" He asked.

"Not really and I don't think Jacob would either."

"He'll get over it."

This morning when I pulled up in my normal spot at Vanderbilt, Andy was waiting in his car and hopped out as soon as I got out of mine. He handed me a black velvet box the size of a piece of paper and I opened it to find a diamond the size of a small grapefruit resting on a gold chain. Although it was nice, the diamond looked puny compared to what Jacob had given me last night and I thanked Andy before throwing it in the backseat of my car. I texted Grandpa all day about it and he had already set up an auction for the thing at Sotheby's.

Andy and I were unfortunately in the same history class next period and we talked the entire way there. I sat in my seat and he sat in the one next to me while we waited for class to begin. This was a class that I thoroughly enjoyed and took meticulous notes even though I knew all the material. It was History of the World 1900-1950 and was one of the toughest courses offered at Vanderbilt. Everyone was afraid to take it because the fail rate was so high. I couldn't convince Alexia to join me, but Andy signed up right away after learning that I was taking it. I didn't see what the fear was about; I was making a one hundred in the class, but I guess that's to be expected. I liked this course because most of my family was born right around the turn of the century so I was able to learn about the world they came from and we talked for hours about all the things I was learning. I sat in class and was getting annoyed as Andy kept tapping his pencil while the teacher was talking. By the end of the period, I was going crazy, but kept my cool because I knew I couldn't drink his blood now; maybe after school. I was so preoccupied with Andy's noises that I didn't even hear Mr. Summerford speaking to me.

"Renesemee. I have been calling you for the past half minute. I will not ask you again, who would you like to be your partner for your essay?"

"Uh…Andy." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Damn.

I looked at Andy and saw him grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. It took the rest of the class period for Andy to explain to me what we were supposed to be doing. Apparently, we had an essay due in a couple of days about WWI and the best paper received a bunch load of extra credit. I got excited because I loved extra credit; just another thing to set me apart from the normalcy of high school.

We agreed to meet at his house after school and I walked to my last class dreading what was coming next. I was going to have to tell Jacob and I knew he wouldn't be happy. I sat in biology not paying attention to the movie playing and pulled out my phone.

_Hello my wonderful Alpha-N_

He replied in less than twenty seconds.

_Hello short stuff. How's your day going?-J_

_Short stuff?-N_

_You scared me. I couldn't come up with a good pet name in time. Don't judge me.-J_

_Hahahaha. I guess its alright for now, but you make sure to have a full list ready for next time.-N_

_Will do Boss. Back to the question.-J_

_My day is ok. Everyone's freaking out about my hair but I guess I can deal with that.-N_

_Just don't kill anyone. I'm almost done with school and I would hate to have to move before graduation.-J_

_I can't make any promises.-N_

I knew that in order for me to go to Andy's house, I was going to have to just say something vague and hoped Jacob wouldn't ask any questions.

_Hey, I'm going to be late coming home today but don't worry, I just have a paper I have to write.-N_

_Ok, no problem. Is it like a group thing? You better tell your dad.-J_

_Yeah it's a group thing and I'll text daddy right after you-N_

_Anyone I know?-J_

Damn. I couldn't lie to him because if he found out that I hid it, he'd be more pissed.

_Uh…Andy__-J_

_Not the Andy who pisses me off so bad that I want to rip the skin off of his body?-J_

_The one and the same. Hahahaha-N_

_And you're going to be at the library?-J_

_No, his house-N_

_Absolutely not-J_

After some heated messages, Jacob demanded that I change the venue of our study session to my house just so he could keep an eye on me. I knew he was just worried about me, but I'm sure Andy wouldn't do anything…would he? Now that I thought about it, I didn't ask him if anyone was going to be home or any of the normal questions a human girl would ask when going over a boy's house. Maybe Jacob was right.

I texted Andy and he seemed fine with going to my place after school instead. He followed me home in his car and we pulled up to the house before getting out and heading to the door.

"Damn Ness, I knew you were rich but this is something else." He whistled.

"You've been here before haven't you?" I asked genuinely surprised. I'm sure Andy's been over here as much as he sends me gifts through the mail.

"Nope. Haven't had the chance." He smiled.

Before I could even get my key in the door, it swung open and Jacob pulled me in leaving Andy outside. Jacob kissed me in a way that told Andy to back off and it was kind of sexy. When Jacob set me down, it took me a minute to regain my breath but when I did, I led Andy into the house and we sat down to begin our paper. I could hear the family upstairs and knew they wanted to give me some privacy, but Jacob was there to keep things appropriate, as daddy would say. The entire time we worked, Jacob sat in the corner pretending to read a magazine, but I saw him look at us every couple of minutes. He would lightly growl whenever Andy touched me and I had to hold back laughs the whole time. When Andy left, I climbed onto Jacobs lap and thanked him for being so good. I gave him a passionate kiss that lasted for a solid half hour.

He was so good and nothing I ever did could thank him enough for being my life source.

* * *

**I NEED AT LEAST FIFTEEN REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CAHPTER. THE FASTER YOU REVIEW, THE FAST CHAPTER SIX GOES UP. **

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


	6. Chapter 6

All the Hard Work

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM

You guys did so good with the reviews,I decided to post two chapters.

* * *

Ring

_Ring _

_Ring _

I heard the phone go off on my nightstand next to the bed, but there no way I was getting it because it was eight on a Saturday and nobody should be calling that early.

"Jacob, get the phone." Nessie said groggily from beside me.

I grunted, which meant 'no'.

"Come on. I'll be a bitch if I answer it this early." Nessie pleaded.

"And I might kill someone." I said in a voice thick with sleep.

"Some fiancé." Nessie giggled sarcastically. She sighed and rolled over me to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked with a tired voice.

_Oh hi Nessie. How are you this morning?_ I heard the voice of my sister Rachel ask happily.

"Hey Rachel. We're all good here. What are you doing up so early? Isn't like two in the morning over there?"

_Yeah, but I had to get up to pee. Can't go back to sleep. Thought I'd annoy my little brother. _

"Of course you did. Did you get the baby gift I sent last week?" Nessie asked and sat up. I knew that there was no way I was going to get back to sleep with Rachel and Nessie talking.

_Yup. Little Sarah is going to love it._

"I can't wait to see her." Nessie squealed.

_Me either. I hate being pregnant, but I know she's worth it. _

Rachael was due in a couple of weeks and Nessie was really excited to see the baby. We were going back to Forks when the Sarah was born, but Nessie and Rachael talked about baby things for hours and we sent Rachel gifts whenever we saw something she might need from the mall. Nessie had gotten over her worries from the past couple of years and she didn't even tear up anymore whenever her and Rachel read baby books over the phone to each other.

For the next hour, Rachel and Nessie giggled happily on the phone about the baby and it was impossible for my to go back to bed with all the girl talk. I sighed and Nessie noticed my frustration. She quickly hung up the phone after her polite goodbyes.

"Sorry Jakey." She said and kissed me good morning.

My aggravation immediately melted away and I moaned when she licked my bottom lip to ask entrance into my mouth, which I granted. Our tongues moved together for the next couple of minutes and I was getting light headed from the lack of oxygen, but I wasn't going to stop for anything.

Damn. I hate being part human.

"You're forgiven." I said.

I flipped her over so that I was on top and move my lips to her neck. I sucked gently on her skin and she moaned in my ear. This was going well so far.

"No Jacob. We can't do this." She breathed, but I kept going.

After another minute, my hand moved from her hips and began to fell the flesh oh her exposed skin.

"Jacob, I mean it." She breathed again but I could fell her giving in.

She brought her lips to mine and we began to kiss passionately. I was already pretty hard and felt the strain in my boxers. This was going _very_ well…until she pushed me off.

"Damn." I whispered and she giggled, "You know you're a tease right?" I asked as she got off the bed.

"I would have loved to continue that little session we were having, but we have a pretty big day Jacob." She smiled and went to the closet.

Of course she was right. Today was a big one because it was the day I hired staff for my garage, which was opening next week. I didn't know how much work it took to run a business, but now I was seeing how hard it was. Not only did I have to worry about all the technical aspects of the garage, but I also had to deal with the staff. I had to work out money for salaries, health insurance, dental insurance, and other essential things I wanted to provide for my workers. Fortunately, Nessie was a genius and I didn't have to do too much. She put an ad in the paper for all the spots that needed to be filled and today was the day I found out who was interested in the jobs. The garage needed two secretaries, one for the business and one for my personal office. Nessie was doing the interviews for both of those and she said she just wanted to help out with the garage, but I knew she wanted to make sure I didn't hire anyone too sexy. I told her there was nothing to worry about, but she insisted. We already hired a guy named CJ who was kind of like my right hand man. He was really cool and just graduated from high school. He was really young, but was a worker like I had never seen. Anything I asked him to do was done within an hour; no matter what.

The garage also needed mechanics and a set of personal accountants. I didn't think they were all necessary but Carlisle said I needed them all so I wasn't going to protest. I would be working on the floor with the mechanics for the first couple of months just to make sure everything was running smoothly before I took over the role of manager. It would be a regular 9-5 business and the family thought it might become the prime repair garage for the entire northeast if we did this right. The rest of the family was going to stock the garage while Nessie and I did the interviews and we should be ready to open next week right on schedule. The wolves and my father were coming for the grand opening and I hoped I wouldn't be embarrassed by not having anything to show them. With each day that came closer, I was getting more and more nervous about not being able to pull this off, but I knew Nessie would calm me if I started to hyperventilate.

She went to her side of the closet and pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a yellow polo shirt. Even in casual wear, she never failed to amaze me with her beauty. I had to clear my mind so that I could pull on my clothes before grabbing my and Nessie's coats and heading downstairs. The rain was pounding hard on the roof and I hoped that didn't stop people from coming to do interviews. Nessie made us breakfast and we ate happily before the rest of the family came into the kitchen.

"So doggy, you ready for the big day?" Jasper asked and slapped me on the back.

"It's not the big day yet, but this is a big step." I said after wincing from the pain of his hit.

"Don't worry, we'll stock everything up so you're good to go." Alice smiled and I knew she was having a ball designing everything I would need, "I haven't ordered the furniture for the offices yet besides your's, but I will make sure everything's perfect."

The main part of the garage was the airline hanger, but the offices for me and the rest of the staff were located in a building that Esme had built behind it. I didn't even know she built it, but when I went to check out the location a couple days ago, there was a whole new complex of buildings that held the office space. It was connected to the airline hanger by a clear glass walkway and only took a couple of seconds to go between the two. I didn't want to know how much the complex cost because it was probably around a million.

"Well just make sure you don't spend to much. I want to make a profit this year." I said.

"Don't count on it. Most business don't make profits for the first couple of years." Jasper said in a serious voice.

I was starting to get nervous.

"Ok, that's enough business talk for right now. We have to go. Interviews start at ten." Nessie said and pulled me out of the front door. I jumped in the car and we made our way in the opposite direction for twenty minutes followed by the rest of the family.

"I forgot how big this place was." Nessie said as we pulled into the parking lot of the airplane.

"Yeah." I breathed and started to get nervous again. She took my hand and intertwined our fingers to calm me. It work instantaneously and I took deep breaths to keep myself from passing out.

"I hope CJ isn't having too much trouble keeping everything in order." Nessie said.

"Do you really think there are going to be that many people?" I asked apprehensively.

"I already got resumes from twenty people." She pulled out a folder overflowing with applications and I was stunned at how she coordinated everything by color and had tabs sticking out to organize each candidate.

"I don't even want to ask about those." I chuckled and pointed at the folder.

"You have nothing to worry about Jacob. This will be easy and painless."

"I still don't understand why I can't do the interviews alone."

"First of all, you wouldn't know what qualities to look for and I have to make sure you don't pick people who will run you into the ground." She giggled, "Secondly, I need something to do."

"Sure sure."

We got out of the car and Alice bounced up next to me, "This is nice Jacob. I had no idea you were this dedicated."

"Thank you pixie…I guess."

The whole family made our way to the back of the hanger and I saw three giant moving trucks sitting in the back parking lot. The family went to go open up the trucks and I saw brand new equipment that would soon be sitting in the garage. I couldn't handle looking at all the stuff just yet. I would wait until it was all set up so I wouldn't get too freaked out. I punched in the key code to the garage and it slowly opened to reveal CJ frantically herding everyone into seated chairs where they were filling out papers. There were about thirty people seated and CJ ran over to Nessie and I as we walked in.

"Hey boss. I got here at seven and people started coming in right after. Its been a mad house in here, but I've got it all under control."

CJ was a shorter than I was, and definitely not as muscular, but you could tell that he worked out. He had blue eyes that were behind some black rimmed glasses and stringy blonde hair; the typical guy. He was a really enthusiastic like Seth, but CJ was more ambitious and had regular panic attacks when things didn't go the way he wanted them to. He was an organizer and I could swear that he had some form of OCD, but I didn't question it because Nessie was the same way.

"Anybody look good?" I asked while letting my eyes scan the room.

"Yeah. We're doing the secretaries last, but there are a couple mechanics that should be good. You want to meet them?" He asked.

I shook my head 'no', but Nessie pulled me in front of the room and CJ cleared his throat, "Everyone, this is the owner of the garage Jacob Black and he will be conducting the interviews today."

They all gave various forms of hellos and I waved sheepishly. I saw a wide variety of people sitting in the chairs and was surprised at how many of them came out just because of an ad in the paper.

"If you've finished with the applications, you can give them to me and wait until we call you." Nessie spoke up confidently and I was wondering if she would do a better job at this than I would.

"Uh…thank you all for coming out and I guess we'll start soon." I figured I should say something just to show I wasn't brain dead.

A tiny girl who had bright red hair stood up, "Do you have any idea how much a salary would be for this job."

Before I could even answer, CJ stepped into the leading role and hounded the girl for asking such a direct question this early in the interview process. I thought it was a valid question but he said it was unprofessional and she looked shamed while sitting back in her seat. That was the moment I knew CJ would be perfect for this job.

Nessie and I went into a room and got everything set up for the interviews.

"I think I'm more nervous than I should be." I said uncertainly.

"Just breathe Jacob. Me, CJ, and the family wont let you fail." She said and wrapped her arms around my waist. I put my head in her hair and took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

I could hear the family setting things up out in the main area and that made me even more nervous. I guess it never hit me how serious this was until just now. This was my future and I could fail miserably at any given moment with no warning. Even though I had money, it was Cullen money and I wanted to make my own. I hadn't told anyone yet, but I opened up a whole new account in my name just so that I could start building my own revenue without the help of the Cullens. I knew I couldn't do this without help and I was lucky to have such an amazing family that would support me, but this was something I wanted to try and do on my own. I had so much to be thankful for, but I knew this was something that I really wanted and I hoped that I wouldn't fail.

I took another deep breath and nodded my head. She pulled away and gave me a short kiss that calmed me even further.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"I guess so."

She brought CJ in and we began the long task of interviewing each applicant. We started with the mechanics since I knew what I wanted out of them. I needed strong, reliable workers who not only knew how to fix cars, but were also intelligent. I wanted people who were smart and knew the fastest ways to complete a job while still making sure it was done right. I took over as head of the interviews and Nessie made notes on each person who came in. She took down their stats and made sure all their paper work was in order. I didn't exclude anyone who was still in high school, but I wanted to make sure they could come in on short notice, so I mainly focused on people who had graduated. I was surprised at the number of female mechanics came out and Nessie liked them the best. I saw her star several of their names. I didn't know what a star meant, but I figured it was good. After two hours of interviews, I had chosen ten mechanics and CJ was proud of himself for finding the cream of the crop. I was already pleased with my business because if this was the type of talent I would be working with, I knew we would be successful. I ended up hiring the red headed girl who asked me about the salary because she was the best one who came in, no matter what I previously thought of her. She along with nine other mechanics made up the bulk of my garage. I still had the secretaries to hire and Nessie was taking over as head interviewer for that but CJ and I were still sitting in.

I thought my questions were extensive, but Nessie was ruthless. She asked things I would have never thought of and I knew she would pick the best people for the jobs. I was actually kind of scared of Nessie when she went into full professional mode because she was incredibly strict. CJ looked on wide-eyed as Nessie tore into the secretarial applicants and he didn't say one word the entire time. With one girl, Nessie made her leave the room as soon as she walked in. Nessie made her go change out of a shirt that showed a little too much cleavage and told her to come back when she looked more professional. Nessie could rip apart the most confident person and make them feel like shit within a matter of minutes. At the end of another hour, we had the perfect secretaries and I wasn't surprised that they were just like Nessie; smart, beautiful, crafty, efficient and incredibly reliable. I could tell that they were going to be great assets to the business. My personal assistant was Shannon and she was like a girl CJ; extremely neurotic and OCD driven. The main secretary for the garage was Andrea and was the perfect people person. We finished out the day by hiring two accountants who Carlisle said I need right off the bat to make sure the money was flowing properly. Everyone was required to report back for work on Monday, which would be the first official day I was open for business.

Everyone left and it was just Nessie and I sitting in the little room.

"You did good today Jacob. I still can't believe your starting a business and completing your degree all at the same time. I' m proud of you." She said while packing up the papers.

"I know. Everything's freaking me out. There's just so much going on, but I think I can do it." I replied.

"I know you can do it."

She gave me another heated kiss and pushed all of her love into me with her gift. I didn't think I would ever get used to that because it was so powerful. All her emotions would flood through our bodies and when we pulled away, I felt drained.

Alice came bouncing into the room and disrupted me and Nessie's private time, "Come on, you guys have to see everything we did." She grabbed my arm and led me into the main area.

My eyes must have been the size of saucers because Nessie and Alice burst out laughing when they saw my face. Even though I could hear the family talking around me, I couldn't focus on anything besides the space around me.

This morning, the hanger was completely bare but now, it was filled with every piece of mechanical equipment known to man. There were entire walls that had been built in a matter of hours and they allowed the hanger to look more like an office instead of an airline storage facility. I saw ten stations set up with cranes where the cars could be lifted up and we could work on the underside. Along the walls, were shinny new tools and all the devices we would need. There was a station for paint and detail work, a waiting area up front with expensive looking furniture and flat screen TVS. There was a high desk that I assumed would be Andrea's and the color of the walls was a nice cream. Through a door on the far left, I could see an area for the employees and knew this was the place that they would take their lunch breaks. The space was outfitted with a giant, new refrigerator and several big screen TVs along with tables and chairs. Everything looked so nice and brand spanking new. I couldn't speak correctly and was only able to make incoherent stutters as I gazed around the hanger.

I could hear everyone laughing behind me, but before I could turn around to say anything, Nessie pulled me into the employee area and through a small hallway with an elevator at the end. We got in the elevator and she pressed the button that led us to the second floor. When the doors opened, I noticed we were in the glass walkway that would lead us to the office complex. We walked across and I saw about ten different dark wooden doors laid in the deep red color of the walls. She pulled me into the last door of the hallway and it was larger than any room I could have ever imagined. The room was massive, even bigger than my bedroom at home and I saw the enormous window wall, which Esme was so famous for, directly across from the door. I noticed that it had a closing mechanism that would bring shades down but I didn't think I would ever use them; I loved looking out too much. When we walked into the room, there was a huge, dark wooden desk pushed up against the furthest wall and I saw a comfortable looking leather chair behind it.

Nessie let me roam the room and didn't speak the entire time I was examining everything. There were two other plush looking couches and chairs laying around on the dark carpet that covered the floor. The far wall was filled with bookshelves and filling cabinets that I knew would be stocked by the end of the month. On my desk, was a black and white photograph of me and Nessie on First Beach and I could perfectly remember the setting. We were both smiling and were wet as the waves beat up against our backs. Seth took that picture after finding us on the beach this summer and it was one of Nessie's favorites. The desk also held a brand new desktop computer and a telephone that looked more expensive than any phone should be worth. I opened the wooden drawers and saw them stocked with office supplies I would need. There was another giant flat screen on the wall to the left of my desk and a small fridge behind the door. I sat in the leather chair and felt like a king.

"Do you like it?" Nessie whispered.

I was so stunned by everything; I didn't think I could speak so I just nodded my head. She giggled and began walking towards me. She came around the left side of the desk and hopped up on the dark brown table, which was incredibly sexy, but I tried to keep my thoughts pure. I looked her up and down and was still shocked when I saw her dark hair. It had been two weeks since she dyed it, but I didn't think I would ever truly get used to the new look. It was beautiful beyond belief and I loved it. I didn't want to say it out loud, but I thought I might like this style even better than the original.

"This is all too much." I sighed.

"We just wanted you to be ready for your first day."

"Thank you." I said and got up from my seat. She opened her legs so that I could get in between and I bent my head down to place light kisses on her face.

I leaned down to her ear and kissed her earlobe, making her bend her head sideways into her shoulder. She started giggling quietly and attempted to push me away, but I knew she liked it when I did that. I continued kissing down her neck to her shoulder and finally she dropped the pretenses and grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling my lips down to hers. It was furious, but very sweet at the same time. She had a way of combining everything together into one, and making every kiss perfect. She arched her back against the desk and I hovered over top of her. As I felt her tongue begging for entrance, I ran my hand up her side and over her shoulder to cup her face as my other hand gripped her hip. I felt her fingers tangle in my hair and I growled lightly as she began scratching my scalp. I felt her bottom lip tremble slightly and smiled into the kiss. It made me happy that she responded positively to my touch, because she had no idea how I responded to hers. I needed her like I needed water, and when she kissed me like this, and allowed me to touch her like that, it quenched every thirst my body ever had. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her, and I felt that through every one of her touches.

We continued to kiss until there was a knock at the door. I pulled back breathlessly from Nessie and went to open it. I saw a happy looking Esme standing in the doorway and before she could say anything, I lifted her into a bear hug and repeated my 'thank yous' several hundred times.

We went back to the main area and I almost cried as I told everyone thank you, but I held it together for pride's sake. The rest of my day was spent making sure that everything would be perfect for Monday. We were having a grand opening type thing and Edward had called all the media outlets in the area and they were all going to be there. Some of the wolves were coming tomorrow and I was surprised to hear that Leah decided to join them. My father decided to stay in LaPush at the last minute because he said he didn't want to leave a very pregnant Rachel at home, but I knew it was because he didn't have any money since Rebecca was back home and he was taking care of her; I hadn't seen her yet and I hoped I didn't have to. I sent him money every week but I knew he only used it when it was absolutely necessary. I guess he would just have to see my hard work at a later date.

The next day was even worse then the previous; I was literally shaking from all the nervousness going through my body and even Nessie couldn't calm me down. I woke up in a sweat and had to take a cold shower to control my body temperature. After I was done, I thought I was calmer, but I wasn't so I ran to Maine and back, which didn't take very long. When I came back, I spent hours on my bed going over the numbers and rechecking everything to make sure it was perfect. I heard the wolves come in around two in the afternoon, but I wasn't moving from my spot. I had too much work to do; I didn't even eat for the entire day because I knew I might throw it back up from my uneasy stomach. I had everything riding on this garage and if I failed, I didn't know what I was going to do.

When it was starting to get dark, I tried one last time to make sure everything was perfect.

"Jacob, get the fuck off of that bed," Emmett said when he burst into my room.

"Go away. I'm busy." I grunted.

"Yeah we know. I don't think I've ever seen you go a day without eating." He laughed.

"I'm just really nervous about tomorrow."

"I don't know why. Even if you don't get any customers, you'll still be rich."

That was exactly what I didn't want people to think; just because I had money didn't mean I didn't take this seriously and want it to succeed.

"Get out." I shouted.

"Fine fine, I was just coming to warn you that we're all going hunting and your brothers downstairs are clawing at your girlfriend so you might want to go and handle that." He said with a chuckle.

Damn it. What was going on now?

I push passed Emmett and made my way to the family room where I found Nessie seated in between Colin and Seth who were a little too close for my liking. Everyone turned and said their hellos when I entered, but I went over to Nessie without speaking and pulled her off the couch before taking her seat and letting her sit on my lap. Seth and Colin immediately scooted away and I smiled as I took in Nessie's scent for the first time today.

"Hey boss. We were waiting for you to get down here. Nessie told us not to disturb you." Brady said from the other couch.

"Yeah, I've been really busy with all the planning, but I think this is actually going to work." I said and looked around, "Where's Leah? I thought she was coming?"

I felt Nessie tense at Leah's name and I quickly regretted asking anything. I began kissing her neck to calm her down.

"She's at Wolf Manor. She said she was sleepy but that's bullshit, as usual." Seth chuckled.

"Why did she even come if she's going to act like a bitch?" Colin asked.

"She wants to support Jake I guess." Seth sighed and I continued to kiss Nessie's neck.

We talked for the rest of the night and I helped Nessie cook us all huge portions of spaghetti. I of course only had to put the garlic bread in the oven, but it burned so Nessie made me do it again until I got it right and on the fourth try, I was finally successful. We ate into the night and laughed at the stupid jokes that everyone told. It felt good to act like a kid again, but I knew that tomorrow was back to the real world.

I woke up the next morning and immediately started to breath harsher than normal. The sky was dark with storm clouds but I knew Vermont weather and it wouldn't rain today; just really cloudy as usual. I looked over to Nessie's side of the bed and saw it empty. I began freaking out until I heard the shower going in the bathroom and sighed in relief. I wonder if she would mind me getting in with her? Probably not. I made my way into the bathroom and pealed off my boxers to step in the shower. She didn't even flinch when I opened the glass door and stepped in. I didn't want this to turn into anything sexual because we didn't have time for that and I didn't think I could handle it right now.

Luckily, I don't think Nessie wanted any sex this morning either so we just bathed our bodies before stepping out of the shower and wrapping ourselves in towels. I went to the sink and got out the shaving kit while Nessie sat on the counter to watch.

"Can I try?" She asked after I put the cream on my face.

"Uh….sure. Just don't cut me."

"You'll heal." She giggled.

"Yeah, but it still hurts like a bitch."

I handed her the razor and she proceeded to shave my face with exact precision. I didn't know how she did it, but with every touch, I could feel the tension leave my body and by the time she was done, I didn't even remember why I was so nervous in the first place.

"I don't think I told you good morning." I said and moved closer.

"You sure didn't." She smiled and brought my face down for a sweet kiss.

We continued until Alice demanded we get our asses in gear from downstairs. Nessie and I went into my closet and she immediately went to the dress section of the room while I went to the suit section. The press was going to be there, so I wanted to look as nice as possible to represent my business. There were only going to be a couple people from the newspaper and local TV, but it still freaked me out.

"What color are you wearing?" She asked from her side.

"Uh…I don't know. The regular black and white?"

She sighed, "Alright," I chuckled because I knew Nessie wanted to match with me, but she hated wearing boring black and white, especially when we were dressing up. I found a new pair of black slacks and put on a crisp white shirt before figuring that this might be a little too formal.

"Change of plans babe." I said while pulling off my white shirt, "Can you help?" I asked sheepishly and she giggled before coming over to my side and helped me pick out something more appropriate. She told me that a white shirt with a black tie was formal, but if I paired the shirt with a different color, it wouldn't be. I engrained that in my mind for a different time. I eventually went with the black slacks and white shirt, but Nessie chose a dark purple tie to go with it and I didn't know why because Nessie hated me in purple, but I didn't object. I pulled on some black loafers and made sure my hair looked acceptable before going back into my room to wait for Nessie. As soon as she walked out, I immediately knew why she picked the purple tie.

She looked amazingly sexy in an extremely form fitting Herve Leger dress. One shoulder was bare but the other had a wide band created from slivers of fabrics in shades of dark pink, purple, and black. These diagonal bands intersected all over her body and ended where the dress did about mid thigh. She paired the dress with some black Christian Louboutin heels and let her hair hang over her shoulders. I didn't know what it was about her darker hair color, but it just made her much more sexy than her previous reddish-brown. It looked more sophisticated and less innocent looking; I loved it.

I couldn't believe that she looked so breathtaking and I knew I looked like a cartoon character because she began giggling when she saw my face. She kissed my lips before going to the mirror and fixing her make up. It took me a full five minutes to regain my composure and I still had dirty thoughts running through my head as she pulled me downstairs. Everyone else's reaction was just as cartoonish as mine and even Alice didn't have words to describe how good Nessie looked. I was brought back to reality when I heard all the wolve's hearts beating like marathon runners. As I looked at everyone, I noticed that they all had on nice clothes and were really happy to see the opening of my garage. Leah was standing in the corner and looked pissed as usual but I said hi just to be polite; she didn't respond and was the first one out of the door. We all followed her and made our way to the garage to get in the cars. Since Nessie was wearing Herve Leger, I knew I was going to have to actually lift her into the car because the dresses were too short and tight for her to climb into the seat.

After that was done, I led the way to the hanger twenty minutes away. We were arriving an hour early so I wasn't expecting anyone to be there, but was surprised to see some TV crews setting up their equipment. Our caravan made the way to the back and I helped Nessie out of the Hummer and took her hand as I made my way into the hanger. The wolves were shocked at what I had created and I introduced Seth to CJ. They hit it off immediately and began talking about plans to open the Forks branch. I couldn't listen to any of that because I was too stressed out to look passed today.

Esme and Alice had went all out and were decorating the place to make it more camera ready. They had ordered food and Rosalie set it up. I went to check everything to make sure it was all ready and Colin followed behind me trying to suck up, but I didn't mind, he always did that.

"This is a really nice place you got here boss." He started as I shinned the tools on the counter.

"Thanks Colin. It's been a lot of hard work, but I think it's nice." I chuckled.

"Definitely. How are you going to get people in here?" He asked and picked up the tool next to me but set it down quickly when I gave him a look.

"Uh…I've been advertising for about a month and I think we should get a couple people in here today, I'm not expecting anything spectacular for the first couple of months though."

"You'll do fine."

"Thanks."

"When do you think you'll be heading back to Forks?" He asked timidly.

"I don't know. Why is something going on that I need to know about?" I laughed as a joke, but the look on his face told me there was more to the story, "_Is _there something going on?" I asked more sternly.

He tried to shift his weight and walk away but tripped over his own feet. Throughout the years, Colin was the only clumsy werewolf I had ever met. He picked himself back up and tried to walk away again but I grabbed his collar and pulled him to a corner.

"Tell me what's going on." I demanded.

"Ok, but you have to promise not to tell Seth I told you, he'd kill me."

"I don't know why you guys try to keep secrets. You know I'll find out. Tell me everything."

"Ok well its not even that big a deal. We're just on full watch mode because there are a couple kids on the rez who look like they're close to phasing. We're trying to keep and eye on them so they don't freak out when it happens."

"But that doesn't make sense. The only reason we phase for the first time is if there are vampires around and they all moved out four years ago."

"I know. It doesn't make sense, but there are about six of them who are a tantrum away from going wolf."

What the fuck? I really did not need this right now. How could people still be turning? There were already so many lives that have been destroyed from all this supernatural shit and no more needed to be ruined. I was one of the lucky ones who got out and was able to make something of himself, but all the other wolves had to give up their education and future when they began phasing; that shouldn't be happening anymore. And why wasn't I told about this? I knew I wasn't around LaPush anymore, but I was still the Alpha and deserved to know what the hell was going on. I was really pissed, but knew I would have to deal with all of this later because I had to act human and open up my garage.

Within the next thirty minutes, the TV, radio, and newspaper outlets were located outside in the parking lot and I could see everyone begin to gather near the entrance of the garage. I was sitting in my office breathing deeply when Nessie bounced in.

"Are you ready?" She smiled.

"For what?"

"To open this thing. I'm so happy for you. Everyone is so excited to hear your speech and…."

"Wait what speech? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked frantically.

No one told me anything about this. Damn it,

"Uh….well you do have all some press out there, not much but they'll want to hear something." She said like it was obvious.

I felt myself sweat and had to get up to go to the fridge for some water. I drank the whole bottle in a matter of seconds and got another one, "Nessie I can't do this."

"What do you mean you can't do this?" She asked.

"I mean, I literally can't go out there and make a speech and open a business and have it succeed. I just can't do it."

"Ok."

"Ok?" I asked. Wasn't she supposed to be encouraging me?

"Ok." She shrugged.

She went to the desk and began pulling out all my papers with numbers and important facts on them. I had accumulated those over the past couple of years and they held everything that would make this business work. She set them on the desk and began searching for something in her purse. She pulled out a small, shiny, sliver rectangular object, which I recognized as an antique lighter that Jasper had given her for her birthday a couple years ago. She flipped the lighter open and pushed the lever down to start the bright orange fire. She held the lighter over the papers and slowly brought it closer to stack. I raced over before she could set the entire thing on fire and frantically searched to make sure I had everything.

"What the hell Nessie?" I screamed at her.

"What? You can't do this," She smiled innocently, "I was just helping you out."

"I wasn't serious." I breathed heavily, "Are you crazy?"

"You should know me well enough by now to know that I'm a little insane." She giggled.

"Yeah well I'll remember that next time I make a joke. I wasn't serious." I repeated so she wouldn't try that again.

"I didn't think so. Now let's write your speech so you don't go out there with nothing."

I spent the next five minutes watching Nessie pace the floor and mutter to herself while she wrote frantically on a pad of paper. I practiced the speech she wrote while she fixed my tie and made sure I looked presentable. Edward came to get us after another five minutes and I had to take a whole bottle of anxiety medicine that Nessie gave me; one pill didn't work.

Nessie took my hand and led me back down the glass hallway. We got in the elevator and

as soon as it opened CJ bounded over to me.

"Are you ready? Do you have a speech? Do you know what you're going to say?" He was going a little too fast even for my werewolf hearing and I was starting to get nervous again, but Nessie saved the day.

"Come on CJ. Let's go outside and get ready for the unveiling." She said after she lightly kissed me and grabbed his arm to pull him outside.

I paced the floor of the garage for the next three minutes before I took a deep breath and walked outside. As soon as I steeped out, I heard several of the cameras shutter and put on my best face. Damn. I didn't know this was going to be _this_ big. Although there were only a couple media people there, just one was too much for me. Not only was there media, but all the employees, Cullens, wolves, and people I didn't know were there. I think I saw the mayor but I tried not to do a double take just in case I threw up. Edward told me that this was a big deal because I was the first business to open up in Newport for a while and everyone was excited to have a new garage to go to since everywhere else was unreasonably expensive. I saw David standing to the side trying to control a bouncingly excited Alexia; that made me more nervous because David was one of the investors and this was his money on the line. I saw a small sea of people standing in front of the garage, but pinpointed Nessie's face and took a deep breath as I began to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

There She Goes Again

Renesemee POV

It all belongs to SM

Enjoy:) and thanks for all the reviews

* * *

I watched Jacob walk out in front of the hanger and I could feel my cheeks almost burst from the smile that I had plastered on my face.

All of Jacob's hard work was finally showing and I couldn't believe that he had created this entire business in just under a two years. Of course I could tell that he was nervous beyond belief, but I attempted everything to make him calm down. I tried the normal kisses and I even wore a super tight, short dress so that Jacob could focus on me instead of all the people who came to see him; I wasn't vain, but I knew he would be nervous about his speech, which he didn't write might I add. I guess he was so scatter brained, he didn't realize that he was going to have to say something for the opening. Poor Jacob. I gave him water, medication and powerful kisses that I thought would slow his heartbeat, but none of it helped. He was so tense and I knew he just wanted to succeed and not look like a fool in front of everyone although I didn't understand why he wasn't more confident in himself. He had been planning this thing down to the last microcosm for the past year. I knew he would do amazingly in every endeavor he tried, but that still didn't make him feel less anxious.

I had to push Jacob a little when I threatened to burn his papers because I knew it was the only reason to make him see reason fast. We didn't have time for him to go back on his plans now; it was too late for that. It was the last thing I could think of to get him stop doubting himself and come to the realization that he knew what he was doing. I swear all he needed was a good kick in the balls.

I was happy that some of the wolves were here because they were his brothers and he needed them to be here for support. I could have lived without Leah being here, but I tried to be polite. She didn't speak to me so I guess I could deal with her until everyone left. Seth told me she still wasn't over the whole 'in love with Jacob' thing and she had broken up with her boyfriend over the summer. I hoped she didn't think that would get Jacob to see how serious she was because if so, I might just have to kill her, which I didn't really want to do, but I guess it was necessary. This bitch was really grating on my nerves. I still can't believe that she was trying to get with Jacob.

Excluding Leah, everything was going along perfectly. Jacob and I had hired all the staff and I was happy with the people we had employed. I had to handle the secretaries myself because I would not have Jacob working with some slutty temp who thought she could claw at him. I tried not to exclude anyone who came out for the job, but some of the girls just had to go. I actually had to send one applicant out who had on a shirt that was lower than socially appropriate although it was cute, but not appropriate for a job interview. I might have worn it to a club somewhere, but as soon as I saw how she was bending over to show off her cleavage, I made her leave.

I had to push out thoughts of the previous couple of days so that I could listen to Jacob.

As I listened to Jacob make his speech, I realized he wasn't saying anything that I wrote. I didn't know how he did it, but he created his own speech and I liked it a hell of a lot better than the one I threw together. It was short and simple but extremely powerful and made sure everyone knew how thankful he was. Daddy had called all the press from around the area and even though there were only a few, I knew they made Jacob nervous. I could hear their cameras shutter as he cut the red ribbon in front of the hanger. A large sheet feel off the front of the building to reveal the name of the garage which was simply Black's Auto Repair Garage. Everyone clapped and the wolves hollered their congratulations. The few press members immediately swarmed Jacob with questions and I saw him begin to get nervous, but I didn't want to intervene because this was his moment, so I stood in the background. I saw him struggle for five minutes and thought he had had enough. I went to his side and held his hand as I felt the tension in is body lessen dramatically. He grinned at me and began answering the questions easily while I stood at his side with smile.

We continued to stand there after the few press members dispersed and received congratulations from David, Alexia and my family. Mama was really excited for Jacob to open his shop because she never thought he would do it. She told me stories about how he used to fix bikes in his garage and she couldn't believed that he had turned it into a full-blown business. She jumped up and down as she hugged him and daddy had to pull her off after a couple of minutes. Grandma Esme was crying as she kissed Jacob's cheek and Grandpa shook Jacob's hand while he looked like he wanted to cry as well. He was lifted into the air by Seth and the rest of the wolves and I could tell that Jacob was loving the feeling of success even though he hadn't even made any money yet; just opening the garage was enough for him.

After Jacob received more congratulations, I pulled him to the side for some alone time.

"I'm so proud of you."

"We did good." He chuckled.

"_You _did good."

"I couldn't have done anything without you." He said and lifted me off the ground.

He brought my face down for a burning kiss and I moved my hands into his hair. Our lips moved together and I poured out all the love I had for him. I let his tongue inch into my mouth and sucked on it gently as he began sweeping the inside of my mouth. I would have loved to continue our private time, but of course the one person I didn't want to see interrupted us.

I smelled her woody scent and told Jacob to put me down. I saw Leah walking towards us and tried to leave, but Jacob pulled me closer to him by my waist.

"Uh….I just came to say congratulations." Leah spoke softly and turned her body towards Jacob.

"Thanks Leah and thank you for coming. I know you didn't have to." Jacob said politely.

"Yeah, well I figured I should come and tell you what you did wrong, but it looks like you have everything under control." She chuckled and put her hand on Jacob's arm. I saw him flinch from her touch, but he didn't move.

Hmmmmm. This might be a cordial meeting after all if only she would keep her hands to herself.

"Yeah, well Nessie's helped me a lot over the past year." Jacob said and pulled me even closer to him.

"I bet." She said sarcastically.

Leah didn't even look at me as Jacob said my name, but I kept a smile on my face just to appear polite. On the inside, I wanted to beat the bitch into the ground.

They continued to talk for the next five minutes about the normal stuff, but with me standing there, it was just awkward. As I looked Leah up and down, I realized how much I actually hated her; everything about her. It wasn't that she was just rude or annoying, but it was how she looked at me with the air of arrogance. She would eye me like I was nothing more than a speck of dirt and that's what I couldn't stand. I was a tough bitch, but I could feel my insides begin to falter with each moment that passed and she ignored me, but I kept my smile plastered like nothing was bothering me. I thought she was going to leave but I should have only been so lucky.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you." She said.

"Sure talk."He chuckled.

"Just for a minute, but I need to get some things off of my chest." Leah said quietly after five minutes of conversation.

"I don't think so. I've got some more people so hi to." Jacob lied. He just didn't want to talk to Leah anymore.

"Please? I need to talk to you…alone." She pleaded.

"Its ok Jake. I'll go over with the rest of the family." I smiled.

"Uh…I guess that would be ok." Jake said and kissed the top of my head before walking to a corner of the hanger.

As much as I wanted to follow and know what they were talking about, I didn't want to get in the middle of their conversation. Maybe they were trying to mend their friendship, although I highly doubted it. I didn't want to watch either because if I saw something I didn't like, I knew I would cross the floor in one bound to neat the shit out of her.

Everyone was still here and we were having a sort of party, but I went to go stand next to daddy because I knew I could discern what was going on by the faces he made as he listened to Jacob and Leah's thoughts. Unfortunately, daddy had the best poker face in the world and didn't give up any clues as to what the hell was going on. He just pulled mama closer to his body and kept up the conversation with some press he was talking to. I went over to my uncles so they could cheer me up.

"What up little niece?" Emmett asked as he pulled my into a hug.

"Nothing, just coming to talk to my favorite people." I smiled.

"Good. I thought I wasn't going to see you today. This shit is super amazing." Emmett said as he gazed around the hanger, "Have you seen all these tools? I don't even like cars like that but I would work here."

"You would break everything." I giggled.

"Shut up. And do you think that dress is appropriate?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Its so short, I can almost see your butt. I can't believe Edward let you walk out of the house like that."

"Its because I have perfect genes." I laughed, "He can't refuse my beauty."

"You aren't all that." Emmett said.

"Don't worry Ness. He's just peeved that you look hotter than Rosalie." Jasper laughed.

"Am not and besides, that's our niece your eying. You shouldn't be talking about her like that."

"At least I don't ask about her sex life all the time." Jasper retaliated.

"I'm just making sure she's staying safe."

I giggled while my uncles continued to go back and forth. I listened but let my eyes roam the hanger to see where Jacob was. I couldn't find him or Leah anywhere but I didn't freak out because I didn't want to hover over him. I continued to laugh with my uncles for the next five minutes and tried not to think where Jacob and Leah were.

"So where's your wolf?" Jasper asked.

"I don't really know." I said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Emmett laughed, "You guys are like never separated. Its disgusting."

"Shut up. At least we don't make noises like you and Aunt Rose do." I laughed.

"That is private missy."

"Whatever. Just keep it quiet in that room of yours."

"Can't make any promises." He laughed.

I left my uncles to be stupid like they usually are and began walking around to try and keep my mind off of Jacob. I couldn't smell him anywhere so I knew he must be outside. I talked to Alexia and David before walking outside to get some air. It wasn't raining but I could smell the water from the clouds as it hung over my head. I took a deep breath and took in the surroundings. I walked around the hanger and smiled as I saw everything that Jacob had created. It was starting to get cold and began to drizzle after a couple minutes, so I went inside. I needed to get away from everyone so I decided to go lay on Jacob's couch in his office. I made my way through the glass hallway and into the elevator.

I was about to open the door of his office but as soon as my hand touched the cold metal of the doorknob, I heard something crash in the room and I didn't know if I should run in or stay where I was.

"What the hell do you want from me!?" Jacob screamed.

"I can't watch you do this anymore!" Leah screamed back and something else crashed.

"What the hell are you talking about? I. Am. Happy. I don't even know why you come here if you insist on acting this way. I can't be your friend while you're trying to pull me away from Nessie. It's not going to happen. I don't know how many more ways to say it."

"And what about me Jacob? You say I'm your friend but do you know how much you've hurt me these past couple of years?"

"That's not my problem. I tried to work it out with you but it obviously not working."

"I'm wasting away in Napa. I have absolutely nothing and you insist on killing me more."

"What about Ryan? He could stand you enough to be with you. What happened to him?"

"Don't give me that bullshit Jacob. You know I don't love Ryan."

"Well I can't help you with that Leah. Get out."

"I'm not going anywhere until you see reason."

"You've said what you had to say now get out!"

The tone of Jacob's voice actually scared me and I knew he was close to phasing. I could hear both their heartbeats begin to accelerate with each passing second and I wanted to intervene, but my body was frozen in front of the door.

"Just listen to me please Jacob. I'm trying to help you from making the biggest mistake of your life. Every time you touch her it makes me sick. I can't stand thinking of you and her like that and when we're both phased at the same time and your mind goes to those disgusting places, I can hardly hold back the vomit in my throat. How could you do this to your people?" She pleaded and I almost felt sorry for her.

"No one seems to have a problem with it expect you and you have no right to judge what Nessie and I do." Jacob spat back.

"No one will tell you to your face but they all think it."

"Leah, if you don't get out right now, I'm going to kill you. I mean it."

"Even your father thinks she's shit. She is apart of a coven Jacob. Can you not get that through your thick skull?"

"Well I guess I'm part of a coven too then because wherever she is then that's where I'll be. Now get out."

"I can't believe she's planning a wedding. Do you realize how disgusting that is? This whole thing is sick." Leah screamed.

"I love her and she wants to marry me so I'm not going to stop her and neither are you."

"She can never love you like I will Jacob. Please just come back with me. Come back to Forks, to LaPush, to your family." Leah's voice said softly.

Jacob didn't say anything but I could hear him breathing hard on the other side of the door. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't like it one bit. Why does she always do this to me? I'm sure Leah's a great person, but she can never just leave well enough alone. Can't she see that Jacob and I are happy? If she were really his friend, she would leave and stop trying to persuade him to go with her.

"No." Jacob said through gritted teeth.

"Ok fine. Don't listen to me, but I swear to god Jacob, if you marry that bitch, you'll bring shame to everyone in LaPush."

I heard a hard slap and a loud thud as someone hit the floor, but no words. Jacob's heartbeat was going a mile a minute and I figured he would phase within the next couple of seconds, but he didn't. I could smell the salt from someone's tears and couldn't believe what I was hearing on the other side of the door.

I knew Jacob loved me, but maybe Leah was right. Maybe I wasn't right for Jacob. If everyone in LaPush resented him for it, then this wasn't the relationship he needed to be in. He would one day be the leader of his people, but no one would follow him if they thought he diluted their bloodlines with vampire blood. I just stayed frozen with my head rested against the door, praying that Jacob wouldn't leave me because of what Leah said. I didn't know how I would handle it if he did.

No one in the office spoke for a full minute and I thought one of them was dead, but I heard someone get off of the floor.

"Fine Jacob. I won't bother you again, but let me just say this: If you come back and she's with you, don't expect a warm welcome." Leah said quietly and I moved quickly to the left side of the door just before it swung open.

She must have smelled me because she whipped her head around to look me dead in the eye and I was actually scared from the look on her face. She had tears in her eyes and the entire left side of her face was red, which I could clearly see even under her tanned skin. She stared at me for god knows how long with the look of the devil and I didn't know if I should say something or just keep shut. I went for the latter and kept my head down the entire time. I didn't lift it as I heard her scurry down the hallway and into the elevator. I finally raised my head when I knew it was safe and let out a deep breath. I didn't know what I should do next: Wait for Jacob to cool off or go right in like nothing had happened?

I began to slowly walk forward and when I was in the doorway, I saw Jacob slumped over in his chair with his head in his hands. I knew he heard me shut the door, but he didn't lift his head. I went to his side and began rubbing his back gently. I bent over and placed soft kisses on the back of his head. We didn't speak for an entire five minutes and I didn't disrupt him as he silently cried into his hands.

When he was done, he lifted his head and pulled me from behind him so that I was situated in his lap. He brought his face into the crook of my neck and took deep breaths.

"Are you better?" I whispered as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked while ignoring my question.

"It doesn't matter Jacob. I know none of what she said was true."

He lifted his head so that our eyes met, "You know I would never leave you don't you? No matter what anyone says or thinks."

"I know Jacob, I know."

I let him cry on my shoulder and pushed him all the thoughts that were running through my mind. I showed him what I heard from the other side of the door and what I saw when Leah came out of the room.

"I feel like shit Ness."

"What happened?"

Jacob proceeded to tell me about how pushy Leah was and how she forced him upstairs so she could yell at him to try and convince him to leave me. They both yelled at each other for the entire time they were up here and she wouldn't let up on her argument. I heard most of what happened but Jacob felt the need to tell me what went down from his perspective, so I didn't stop him as he explained how livid he was the entire time they were screaming. He thought I would be mad at him for hitting Leah, but I heard how she provoked him so I wasn't. In normal circumstances, I wouldn't have been too pleased with Jacob for the way he treated Leah, but he asked her to leave several times and she didn't. Truthfully, I was just happy that he didn't phase and kill her.

I let Jacob rest his head on my shoulder and we didn't move for another hour before making our way back downstairs to greet the other guests. Jacob had a poker face that was just as good as daddy's and he acted like nothing happened but I knew this was eating him up inside. I didn't know if my family or the wolves had heard anything that happened upstairs, but if they did, they didn't say anything.

The next two weeks went by in a blur and I barely saw Jacob at all. He was so busy with school and the garage that I went to bed by myself most nights and would wake up alone, although I would feel Jacob make his way under the covers sometime in the night. I wasn't angry at him for not spending time with me because I knew he was trying to balance too many things; I didn't need to add any pressure, so I didn't complain. I spent a lot of my time in the kitchen making him food that I would leave in the oven for him when he got in.

The garage took off and after the first day, there was never a day when they weren't overbooked. Practically everyone in a one hundred mile radius had heard about the good work Jacob's garage did and the fair prices, so he was taking all the cars that came in. Aunt Rose loved the garage and spent a lot of her time there as well. Uncle Jasper would take his bike in sometimes to get it worked on and would stay to help out with whatever he could. Jacob would always leave for work before I woke up and spent two hours at the garage before going to Dartmouth to complete school and then went back to the garage until well after dark. I only saw him if I went to the hanger, which wasn't often because I was so busy myself, but I tried. I practiced my piano and attempted to perfect every piece I was given. Normally, I could excel at anything because of my half-vampire brain, but even I had trouble with the complex sheet music Mr. Roberts gave me. I didn't know this at the time I signed up for my lessons, but his grandfather was a concert pianist for almost sixty years who was still alive but didn't play anymore so he had a whole bunch of material. He had played some of the hardest pieces know to man with the most prestigious orchestras. He would send Mr. Roberts his music and I would in turn have to learn them. I was given two pieces a week and had to have them perfected before my next lesson. Mr. Roberts was extremely strict and was a totally different person than the laid back, typical California guy I knew from music class.

The school year was in full swing and I wasn't necessarily struggling in my advanced classes, but I definitely had to do a lot more studying than in previous years. Luckily, I had my family who had practically lived through everything I was learning in class and they were more than happy to help me. Grandpa Carlisle was like a giddy school kid when I asked him to explain the circulatory system in exact detail; needless to say, I made a one hundred plus on that test. My teachers thought I was cheating because I would get A's on my college level exams, but they would watch me like a hawk and never found anything that would constitute as an unfair advantage. Little did they know, it was all in my head.

As the weather became cooler and the leaves started to turn deep reds and oranges, I seeing less and less of Jacob, but I would text him every chance I got. I wouldn't even really pay attention in class anymore unless we had a test because I was usually talking to him on my phone. I had to actually get a new one when the old one snapped in half from the abuse I gave it.

I was excited for today because it was Friday and Jacob and I were going back to Forks to see Rachel's new baby girl, Sarah. She was born earlier in the week and everyone was really happy for her and Paul. I couldn't wait to see Sarah and knew she would be the perfect little girl. Jacob and I were leaving right after school and coming back tomorrow afternoon because he couldn't be away from the garage for too long, especially during its early weeks in development.

I tapped my foot impatiently as I watched the clock tick slowly for the entire day. When the last bell rang, I had to control my speed as I raced out of the school and into the parking lot. All our stuff was already in his car so we didn't have to go home first. I saw Jacob's black Hummer on the curb and smiled when I saw his face for the first time in what felt like ages. As soon as I opened the passenger's side door, Jacob pulled me in and brought his lips to mine for a fierce kiss. I didn't know how long we stayed connected, but by the time we were done I couldn't breath and had to push Jacob away so that I could gulp in air.

"Sorry." Jacob said after getting his own supply of oxygen.

"That was the best part of my day." I panted back.

"I've missed you." He said and turned in his seat to face me. Before I could say anything, I was in another kiss and reminded myself to take sporadic breaths as to not pass out. I giggled against his lips after ten minutes.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"You know we have a plane to catch right?"

"Damn." He chuckled and started the car.

We drove to Boston and he tired to drive with both hands, but I never let his right one leave mine. The skin on skin contact was more than I had in a couple of days and I was glad that we had the night to be alone because I needed him. Badly.

"How was school?" He asked as we raced down the highway to Boston.

"Fine. I don't think I did too well on my World History test though."

"How many did you miss?" He chuckled. He always thought it was funny that I was so anal about the smallest things when it came to my grades. Even though I hated going to school, that didn't mean I didn't want to make hundreds on everything.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you'll laugh at me. You always do when I tell you about my tests."

"Ok. This time, I promise, no laughing."

"You promise?"

He nodded his head.

"Well I think I only miss one, but it was worth two points so the highest I can get is a ninety-eight." I replied sheepishly and watched his face. It looked like he was constipated, but I knew he was trying to hold in his laugh.

"Go ahead." I sighed and he the car began to swerve as his deep laugh shook the entire vehicle. I began to giggle after a couple seconds because it felt good to hear him again and I couldn't contain my glee.

"I just don't understand you Ness. You do realize that anyone else would kill to the get the grades you do?"

"True, but I have Edward as a father and average isn't an option."

"Still, a ninety-eight is anything but average."

"Sure sure. And how are your classes coming?"

"You know what? I'm beginning to think that the dragon lady is literally trying to kill me. There is no way I can win with her." He sighed.

"Even after that A you got on your group project?"

"With every A, there's an F to balance it out so right now, my grade is teetering on a seventy-five."

"Good lord Jacob. You must not be taking good notes."

"You've seen my notes and I'm thinking about turning them into a goddamn book."

"Well I guess we'll just have to study harder." I said confidently.

"Harder?"

"What's your GPA right now?"

"A 4.0"

"Do you know what one C will do to that perfect record?"

He began to look nervous so I rubbed his hand to try and calm him, "Don't worry babe. I wouldn't let you fail. Besides, Grandpa could help you a bunch if you would just ask him."

He sighed again, "I guess I'm going to have to now."

We continued to talk for the entire trip and when we sat in our seats on the plane, I couldn't get enough of Jacobs lips, so we kissed for the whole ride to Washington.

Like true Forks fashion, it was raining buckets when we pulled up in front of Rachel and Paul's house in LaPush. I ran out off the car and cursed myself for wearing heels as they sloshed through the mud. Another pair ruined. I dashed to the covered porch of the small house while Jacob got the baby gifts out of the trunk. I was so excited to see Sarah and lightly tapped on the door even though I wanted to barge right in; I didn't think Rachael would mind. When Jacob came up behind me on the porch, I could hear feet coming towards the door and started bouncing when I smelled it was Paul. When he opened the door, I jumped in his arms and gave him a hug that would have crushed a normal human.

"Wow Ness. I didn't know you missed me so much." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my body.

"I'm just so happy for you. Where's Rachel and the baby?" I asked excitedly when he set me back down.

I looked up and saw that Paul had a face of pure joy, but it was obvious that he was tired. He had bags under his dark brown eyes and smelled like diapers and vomit, but I didn't mind because I could also smell the pure scent of a newborn baby.

"Inside on the couch." He chuckled and shook Jacob's hand.

I ran past him and down the small hallway to the family room. When I turned the corner, I saw the most precious sight I had ever seen. Rachel was sitting on the dark green couch with a small tanned baby wrapped in a pink blanket. I knew I wasn't going to cry, but there were so many emotions running through my body, I felt like I might collapse. She looked up at me and smiled when she noticed I was in the room.

"Hi Nessie." Rachael whispered.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you had a baby." I said stunned.

"I know. I said the same thing." She giggled.

"How has she been?" I asked when I moved closer. As much as I like children, I didn't really have any idea on how to care for one so I figured I should keep some distance between us.

"An angel. Of course she cries like the devil, but that's to be expected."

"She's so tiny, but I still can't believe you pushed that through your body." I said and Rachel giggled.

"I know. I was practically unconscious for most of it, but Paul said it was the most beautiful thing in the world. I liked the drugs though." She smiled.

I smell Jacob and Paul come in the room but didn't acknowledge them. I moved closer to Rachel and saw Sarah fully for the first time.

She looked exactly like Paul in every single way; her lips, her ears, her nose, her eyes, everything was Paul's. She had a head full of dark black hair and smelled of warm peaches; it was intoxicating. Everything about her was so small and delicate. She had dark skin and I could already tell that she was going to be a bubbly one by the way she looked around the room frantically. Her heartbeat was light and not very distinct but I knew it would get louder as she grew stronger. I was beginning to question if this was even Rachel's baby, but when I bent over her, Sarah gave me that signature Black family smile, which I loved so much on Jacob.

"She likes you." Rachel said with a smile, "You want to hold her?"

I froze and shook my head 'no'. There was no way I could hold a baby like that. It was just too fragile and I might break something. No way. Absolutely not.

"Come on Nessie. She won't bite." Paul chuckled from behind me and brought a chair for me to sit down in.

"No. I think that's ok. I'll just watch." I said and sat.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

I wanted to so badly, but I was afraid to get too close to Sarah. Before I could say no again, Rachel began moving towards me with the baby and as a reflex, my arms cradled to receive Sarah. As soon as she was in my arms, I never wanted her to leave. Her warm body nestled into me and I pulled her closer to my chest to fell her heartbeat against mine. I was in a complete daze because this was one of the best moments of my life and even though I knew she wasn't mine, I would have been happy to baby-sit at the drop of a hat.

"You're a natural." I heard Paul say from over my shoulder but I didn't reply back because I was too focused on the baby in my arms.

"So I guess, this means you're her Auntie." Rachel giggled and that brought me back to reality.

"What do you mean?" I asked when I shifted Sarah to face the other way in my arms.

"Well after you and Jacob get married, then you'll be an official Black so that means you're her Aunt."

Oh. My. God. I don't know why it never occurred to me before, but now that it had, I didn't know what I was going to do. I was an Aunt and I prayed that I would be a good one. There was so much I was responsible for even though I wasn't Sarah's biological family member. I thought about how wonderful my aunts were and knew I would never be able to compare to them, but I sure hoped I could try.

I rocked Sarah back and forth and she fell asleep in my arms within five minutes.

"Why did you name her Sarah?" I asked after she had fallen asleep.

'After my mother." Rachael replied with a smile.

Duh Nessie. How could I not put the two together?

"It suits her. Does she have a middle name?" I asked.

"Danielle. Its Paul's mother's name."

"Sarah Danielle." I breathed and wand watched her sleep in my arms.

We spent the next couple of hours at Paul and Rachel's and I watched on as Rachel fed Sarah with the gentleness that only a mother could have. When Jacob and I pulled up tp Billy's house, I was still bouncing up and down from all the excitement.

"Can you believe that Rachael had a baby?" I asked as we went inside.

"Nope and I don't think I ever will. I still remember when she used to make me eat dirt. _That_ should not be allowed to reproduce." He chuckled and I smacked his arm.

"And what about your new Aunt status? You liking that?" He asked.

"I'm still trying to get my mind around it."

"You'll be perfect." He said and wrapped his arms around me.

I made Jacob and Billy dinner and we ate for over an hour as we talked about all the stuff going on in LaPush. I really wanted to meet Rebecca, Jacob's other sister, but Billy said he hadn't seen her since yesterday morning so he didn't know when I would get a chance. As I washed the dishes, I could hear Billy and Jacob talking quietly in the other room and heard snippets of their sentences but nothing made since. I could hear words like "about to phase" and "have to keep an eye on them", but I had not idea what they were talking about. I tuned them out and finished the dishes.

"I have to go talk to the pack for a while." Jacob said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my head.

"Can I come?" I asked when I turned around.

It looked like he was going to say something but shook his head 'no', "You'd be bored. Just stupid pack business."

He was lying. There was something going on and I knew it, but I didn't want to pry.

I put on a smile, "Ok. No problem. I'll just hang out with Billy."

He gave me a quick kiss and dashed out of the front door. Bill and I played out usual game of Scrabble, which I loved. He taught me how to play once when I was younger, but no one could ever beat him, not even me. I had no idea where he came up with some the words he played, but I could have sworn they weren't in the dictionary. We played for a couple of hours before he went to bed. I watched TV on the couch while I waited for Jacob, but he never came. I went into Jacob's room when the clock ticked midnight even though I wanted to wait up for him. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer after lying in bed for a couple of hours and drifted off to sleep just as the morning birds began chirping their songs.

I slept until noon and decided to get up as the rain started pounding harder on the windows. I took a whiff of the air and didn't smell Jacob so I knew he hadn't been in bed last night. I got up and went straight into the shower. I washed my body and hair before going back into Jacob's room to start packing up our stuff. We would be leaving this afternoon so I had to make sure I didn't leave anything behind.

I took our bags up front after I had dressed and saw Jacob sitting at the table with his head hung. I could have sworn I heard him snoring but that couldn't be right. Why would he be asleep at the table? I put the bags down and moved closer to him. I saw he had his hands around a coffee mug and smelled the bitter grounds as they rested in warm water.

"Jake." I whispered and let my hand rub his back lovingly.

He grunted awake and almost fell off his chair before he caught himself. He looked up at me and I knew he hadn't slept all night from the bags under his eyes. I traced them with my finger and he sighed from my touch.

"Jacob why didn't you come to bed last night?" I asked in a loving voice.

"Stupid pack stuff." He chuckled.

"You know you're worth nothing when you don't get your rest."

"I had to deal with some stuff since I've been gone for a while. They were filling me in." He said and moved to get himself some more coffee off the counter.

"Is it anything serious?"

He turned around and I could tell that it was, but he shook his head no, so I didn't ask any more questions. We stayed in LaPush for another couple of hours and visited with Rachel and Paul for the most part. I held Sarah again and it was just as magical as the first time. I still couldn't get over how amazingly perfect she was. I still hadn't met Rebecca yet, but I hoped I would soon. The wolves came over to Paul's house and we talked until it was time for Jacob and I to leave.

We arrived back in Vermont as the sun was setting and I sighed sadly as we pulled up to the house because I knew Jacob would leave me here to go to the garage. CJ called while we were driving home and said he had an emergency . It amazed me at how hard CJ worked because I knew I would never come into work on a Saturday if I didn't have to, but CJ came in even though Jacob didn't ask him.

We pulled up to the house and Jacob got my bag out of the trunk. He took my hand as we walked to the door.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" I pouted but tried to keep the sadness off of my face.

"I promise I'll come home before you go to sleep." He said and began a slow, sweet kiss.

We continued to kiss for a couple of minutes before he took off down the street in the direction of the garage. I walked in the house and was immediately bombarded with hugs. I didn't know what my family was going to do whenever I moved out because if they couldn't take a simple day without seeing me, how were they going to survive me not living with them? I tried not to think about that because I saw daddy's face turn up slightly. After I told everyone about Sarah and the amazing time we had in LaPush, I made myself some lasagna. I put a plate in the oven for Jacob so it would stay warm until he came home and then went upstairs to study. I spent a good three of hours with my head in schoolbooks and wrote a paper that was due in a couple of days. I was starting to get sleepy around midnight, but I want to stay up for Jacob. I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer after an hour and went to bed by myself.

The next two weeks went by the same way. I hardly saw Jacob because he was so busy but I tried to make it to the garage at least once a day. Sometimes I would have to wait to see him because he would be working on cars, but I kept myself occupied by studying. I wasn't mad at Jacob for not spending time with me because I knew hard work was all apart of owning a business. On the occasions he did come home before I went to sleep, he looked extremely tired and could barely drag himself into bed. I only ever really needed him once when I failed a test.

Yes. I Renesemee Carlie Cullen, actually failed a test. It was in art history of all subjects and I had to be checked out of school because I was so torn up. I went the garage after Grandpa called me out sick and cried in Jacob's office while he was working downstairs. He held me for an hour after he was done with the cars and I felt like a sorry excuse for an adult. I shouldn't be crying over a stupid test when there were more important things to worry about, but I couldn't help it. Daddy didn't get mad at me because he said he knew I tried. The test was all essays so the teacher's grade was subjective and there was nothing I could do to change my grade. I worked my ass off and didn't make one more mistake in any of my classes.

My music lessons were really demanding and were getting harder with each piece I got. Mr. Roberts was whipping my butt and wouldn't let anything but perfection pour through my fingers. I was getting pretty good and I was seeing improvement within the first couple of lessons. I hadn't played anything at home yet because I was embarrassed in front of the amazing musicians in my family.

"Nessie, pay attention." Rose commanded.

"What? Its not like my decision actually matters." I sighed.

"Do you like this one?" She asked and I looked at myself in the mirror.

Tonight was our big Halloween party and everyone from Vanderbilt was coming to our house. Most people hadn't seen my house yet, but had heard about it so when I handed out the invitations Alice gave me, everyone jumped at the opportunity for a Cullen party. I hadn't seen Jacob yet today, but I could smell him in his room. The party was in a couple of hours so I knew that Alice was going crazy with all the last minute details.

"Don't you think this is a little to short?" I asked as I measured the skirt I had on with my fingers.

"Not at all. You should see my costume." Rosalie chucked.

"What is Jacob wearing?"

"He's matching with you so that's why I need you to hurry up and pick so Alice can get him ready." She said impatiently.

I pointed to another costume that was on the sofa in Rose's bathroom and she stripped me down to my underwear before pulling on the other outfit.

"There we go. Super sexy but gorgeous as usual." Rose said.

"I guess this will work." I said as I examined myself in the mirror, "Are you sure this is really how humans dress for Halloween?" I asked skeptically.

"You've seen _Mean Girls_. I don't know why you're so surprised." Rose giggled.

"But I look like a slut."

"This is the one holiday when you can do that and not be judged. Now stop complaining."

"Fine."

I didn't know what everyone else in the family was wearing but I knew it would be nothing compared to what I was in. I had on a super short navy blue sailor outfit that I knew daddy would never approve of. The skirt ended just below my butt and I would have to remember not to bend over at all tonight. The skirt was attached to a tight corset that pushed my breast up in a way that made me feel extremely exposed. The entire thing was blue but it had a tiny red bow nestled in my cleavage. I had white stars going around the bottom of the frilly skirt and white gloves that ended at my wrists. I didn't have anything on my body and my shoulders were bare because the outfit didn't have sleeves.

"Stockings or not?" Rose asked while holding up a pair of white stockings.

"Might as well keep them off since I don't have on any clothes anyways."

"That's the spirit."

"And what about shoe's?" I asked.

"Got 'em right here." She said and pulled out a gorgeous pair of bright red Steve Madden pumps that had a white bow on the toe, which were closed toed and rounded. Even though I hated the outfit I was in, the shoes were amazing and I couldn't help but smile when I saw them on my feet.

She began eyeing me up and down.

"What?" I asked.

"Give me your bra?" She said and held out her hand.

"I need some form of protection."

"Nope. This is Halloween."

I pulled off my strapless bra and handed it to her. I had to admit, the outfit did look better without it, but I still felt naked.

Rose left my hair to hang over my shoulders and I was glad that I had some form of coverage. I turned in the mirror and began to giggle because of the absurdity of it all. I looked like a navy prostitute and I guess it was sexy, but it was just too much for me. I hoped Jacob would like it. My make up was subtle but you could still tell it was there. The outfit was topped off with a white sailor's hat that was put on the side of my head.

"And may I ask what you're wearing?" I asked as I sat on her bed to watch her get dressed.

"I think I'm going to go with the sexy pirate outfit. Emmett wants to do a Pirates of the Caribbean thing so I guess this will do." She said and held up her outfit.

"Good lord Aunt Rose. What will Grandpa say when he see's you in that?" I asked stunned.

"He's seen worse. This is perfect." She giggled and put it on.

I could hear my family getting things set up downstairs and after another hour, I was getting restless from just sitting on the bed. After Rose was done with her make up, we went downstairs where everyone else was waiting.

"Take that off." Daddy sighed when we walked into the family room.

"I think it's cute." Alice said, "And I know you're not talking with what Bella's in."

"I see Alice got to all you guys as well." I giggled after looking around the room.

"This is our first Halloween party we've had in twenty years. I wanted to go all out." She laughed and I gazed around the house to see exactly what she had done.

I guess this was a sexy Hallowed party. I hadn't noticed it before, but everyone person in my family had on something that showed a little more skin than normal, even my grandparents. Emmett's entire chest was bare and he only had on his pirate's pants and some dark boots. He had a sword attached to his hip and I giggled because I knew he was trying to look like Jack Sparrow; he would have if he wasn't so buff. Uncle Jasper was in a superman outfit that was really funny. Aunt Alice was in a wonder woman costume that had too much skin showing, but I didn't say anything because I was in worse. Grandpa was a doctor and just wore his lab coat and doctor's pants, but had no shirt. His stethoscope was around his neck and it was weird to see the sculpted body of my young grandfather, but I knew the human girls would go insane. Grandma was in a short nurse's outfit with a bright red lip and I couldn't get over how sexy she looked. Even though everyone was in shocking costume, mama and daddy's was most definitely the most drastic. Daddy was dressed like a young Hugh Hefner and had the entire outfit down to a T. He had the burgundy dinner jacket, the silk pajama pants, red ascot, and an antique pipe that hung out of the side of his mouth. Mama was his Playboy bunny and I never thought I would see her in anything so revealing. Her outfit was complete with the satin bunny costume, a puffy tail, the bunny ears, pristine white cuff links and her long legs were clad in fishnet stockings before they ended in super high heels that I could have sworn came from my closet, but I didn't say anything. Her pale skin made the dark red costume pop and her long, mahogany hair flowed down her back.

Damn. She always looked better than me.

Jake was handsome as usual, but extremely sexy at the same time. He was in a dark blue sailor's outfit that matched mine and was complete with an open face jacket with no shirt that showed off his spectacular muscles underneath and sailor pants that clung to his legs. He had on a pair of white shoes and a hat that a navy commodore would wear. If Jacob didn't own a garage, I might suggest that he join the navy because he looked amazing. We stared at each other for a full minute and I could tell that my hear beat was pounding out of chest as I gazed up and down his body. Everyone in the family left to do various activities but I moved closer to Jacob. I ran my hand up and down his torso and he shuttered from my touch.

"You look good Jake." I said as nonchalantly as I could, but it was hard to stay focused when he was standing there like this.

He just stared at my body and I should have felt embarrasses, but I didn't because it was Jacob. He growled lightly as I shifted my body weight slightly. I moved my hand to the waistband on his hips and tugged it down slightly to reveal the perfect curve of his lower abdominal muscle. He put his hands on my hips and turned me around to get a better look.

"Damn." He breathed and I smiled from his reaction.

"Its getting a little hot in here." Emmett chuckled from the archway and I hadn't even noticed him standing there until now.

Before I could even say anything, Grandma Esme was dragging him out of the room and I heard a loud slap as her hand connected with the back of his head. Jacob and I diffused our lustful staring and came back to reality.

The next hour was spent getting the house perfect. Everything was done in a dark theme and looked really creepy. There were Halloween decorations everywhere and I saw a long table in the family room where the food and drinks were situated. All the furniture was moved out of the room and I saw an area cleared for dancing.

Alice and Rosalie were in charge of the music and I could already hear the bass pumping through the house. Mama and Esme were handling the food while daddy and Grandpa were making sure that no one got too rowdy. As people began trickling through the door, Emmett and Jasper were on alcohol patrol. Our vampire sense of smell could detect whatever the humans tried to sneak in and Emmett would stop them before they got past the door.

I knew that Alice had invited the majority of the school, but I had no idea they were actually going to come. Our house was overflowing with kids and it was the most fun I had had in a long time. Jacob and I danced on the floor for a solid hour and my body almost came undone as his warm hand crept further up my skirt as the night progressed. We continued to dance for and hour before I pulled Alexia on with me. I had a blast as we did the normal Halloween party things like bobbing for apples and scaring the shit out of the treak-or-treaters who came to our door. The backyard was set up as well and people were allowed to come in and out as they pleased. The upper levels of the house were off limits and Rose was snarling at anyone who put one foot on the steps.

I was standing near the food table munching on some chips when Alice bounced over.

"You having fun?" She asked.

"This is perfect." I laughed.

"Good. I hate to ask you this, but can you go to the store for some more ice. I would go myself, but these stupid kids keep making me redo my decorations."

"I don't mind and I can go down the street to Wolf Manor. Its still stocked from the last time the wolves were here. I know I put in a couple bags of ice." I smiled and headed out of the door. I decided to walk because it would be impractical to take my car out to go down the street. I could run there in three minutes.

"Hey, where you going?" I heard Alexia ask as I walked down the driveway.

"Down to the second house for some ice." I smiled.

"Let me come." She said and hooked her arm in mine.

Damn. Now I had to go at human pace and that walk would take fifteen minutes. Oh well.

The late October air was chilling, but nothing I couldn't handle. I knew Alexia was freezing, but she didn't seem to mind. She was in a sexy prisoners costume that matched David's. It was cute and I laughed so hard when I saw them walk in. We continued to walk down the path through the woods and down the street. The street lamps lit our way and we passed the woods on our way to Wolf Manor. We were still ten minutes away but we laughed down the street without care.

There was a rustle in the bushes further down the street, but I didn't pay it any attention. We continued walking arm in arm and I took a deep breath of the pine forest surrounding us. I chocked when I smelled vodka. I personally loved the taste of vodka, but the smell made me gag.

"Nessie. What's wrong?" Alexia asked as I choked.

"Nothing." I replied.

We continued walking but stopped when I saw a figure coming towards us. I stopped and pulled Alexia behind me. She didn't see what I saw because it was dark, but my vampire eyesight could clearly make out the muscular person coming towards us in the distance.

"What is it now?" She sighed.

I didn't respond and continued to look at the figure who was getting closer.

"Who's that?" Alexia asked as she saw the person for the first time.

I didn't answer her again and took another deep breath to try to see if I recognized the scent.

"Its just Andy." I said in a relieved voice and straightened back up from my crouch.

"What the hell is he doing out here?"

"Probably being stupid."

We moved closer to Andy and I began to notice that he was drunk. He was stumbling down the road and I heard a bottle crash against the pavement as the vodka bottle hit the ground. He moved into the light and I saw that his eyes were bloodshot. He must have been drinking for a while.

"What do you want Andy?" I asked.

He slurred something but I didn't hear anything coherent.

"Come on Nessie. Let's just go." Alexia pulled me down the street.

We continued to walk down the street but I tired to be more conscious of my surroundings as we went into Wolf Manor. We got the bags of ice and started walking back down the street. We were halfway home when I heard the rustle in the bushes again. I turned around, but before I could do anything, I felt a hard piece of wood make contact with my face and fell to the ground in a daze. I could hear Alexia struggle with whoever hit me, but I couldn't say anything. My mind was still trying to comprehend the pain from the hit and I couldn't see straight. I heard Alexia scream and tried to speak to her, but no words came out of my mouth. I felt the blood trickle down the side of my face but couldn't move to wipe it off.

Someone ran off into the distance, but someone else knelt beside me and gently moved the fabric of my skirt up.

I wanted to move and scream but my entire body was paralyzed. I felt someone's cold fingers move into my body and tensed my muscles to try and keep them out, but it didn't keep them from digging deeper into my body.

I prayed that someone would come back for me and prayed that Alexia wasn't hurt like I was. I internally screamed for Jacob and hoped that he would find me before this person killed me. My body wasn't moving but I tried to used my sense and find out who was violating me. I took a small breath and smelled vodka mixed with cedar.

Andy.

**

* * *

**

**NEED LOTS OF REIVEWS BEFORE I POST ANYTHING ELSE. LET'S SAY 25. THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD NUMBER. **


	8. Chapter 8

I would rather him suffer

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM.

SO I DECIDED TO POST ANOTHER ONE SINCE YOU GUYES SEEM SO INTO THE STORY.

ENJOY

* * *

I sat on the huge leather sofa in the corner of the room and drank from my cup. The party had been going on for a couple of hours now and I was exhausted. Nessie had me out on the dance floor from the moment the music pumped through the speakers and wouldn't even let me take a breather, but that was ok as long as her sexy body was pressed up against mine. She had no idea how hard it was for me to not rip off every article of clothing she had on and throw her to the ground, but I tried to control myself for the sake of the humans.

I don't know how Edward could let her walk out of her room in what she had on, but I wasn't complaining in the slightest. As soon as Alice came in my room with the sailor outfit, I protested like there was no tomorrow. How could I be seen in that? She said that I was supposed to be matching with Nessie so after and hour of arguing, I gave in. I looked ridiculous of course, but if it made Nessie happy then I would be wear anything. I had no idea she would come down the stairs looking like _that _though. She was in a skimpy sailor suit just like mine but hers was way sexier. I thought I had seen her in the most revealing clothing, hell I had seen her naked, but I didn't think I could take my eyes off of her when she came into the family room wearing her costume. There was just enough clothing to entice, but make you beg for more. All throughout the night, I couldn't help it as my hand would rest on her thigh and then slowly begin to move upwards. I never did anything too vulgar since we had company, but I sure as hell wanted to.

I kind of felt really bad because I hadn't been spending a lot of time with her lately with school and the garage. Nessie said she didn't mind, but I could still tell that she wanted to hang out more than we did. I tried, I really did, but there was just no way for me to properly balance my new business, school, and Nessie. I knew I would have to slowly back away from something in order to make Nessie the priority even though she didn't want me to. I couldn't just neglect her like that and I was trying my hardest to be a better fiancé by coming home at an acceptable hour, but I always lost track of time.

It broke my heart when I would walk in the house early in the morning and smell the dinner that she left for me in the oven. I felt so bad for not being there for her and hoped she didn't resent me for it later. I would eat my meal and drag myself up to the bedroom where I would find Nessie sleeping. I knew she had tried to wait up for me and I felt like such a horrible person when I would see her resting over her schoolbooks or nodding off as her back rested against the headboard.

Most mornings, I would wake up before Nessie did and come home long after she went to bed so that didn't give me anytime with her. My body was starved for her touch and I could tell that I was going to go crazy if I at least didn't kiss her soon. She would come to the garage sometimes after school, but I was normally really busy. She said she just wanted to be around me and would wait in my office until I could make time for her. She never complained and never demanded anything from me. I felt like an absolute jerk.

I didn't mean to not spend time with her, but whenever I looked at a clock, it seemed that a couple hours had passed and I didn't know where the time went. We got some alone time when we went to LaPush a couple weeks ago, but once again, I was preoccupied with the wolve's bullshit. I met the new kids who were close to phasing and we talked but they new nothing about what was going to happen to them. I was introduced to them at a party that Seth threw together down at the beach and I wanted to bring Nessie, but I didn't want her to worry that something was going on, so I begged her to stay with Billy, which she did. Our lives were starting to get normal and I didn't want her to have to be in the middle of things that the pack should be handling. The wolves scouted the area all night looking for any sign of new vampires but didn't find any. I thought that I smelled something strange one time, but it soon disappeared and we were left with no leads. The purpose of the trip was to see the new addition to the family though and that was what I knew Nessie was most excited about. I was eager to see my new niece and little Sarah was the most perfect baby I had ever met besides Nessie of course. She was just like Rachel in personality, but looked like Paul. It was really weird to see Nessie hold her because I could remember doing the same thing with Nessie not eight short years ago. I sometimes forget that Nessie's still technically a child, but to see it come full circle like that was amazing.

Even though I knew it was hard for Nessie not to be with me all the time anymore, I was planning on making it up to her today. I took off of work so that I could spend some time with her, but Rose had her in the bathroom for the entire day so I didn't get as much as I wanted. I knew that she was excited about the Halloween party so I let her dress up all day and didn't barge in. We had never celebrated Halloween before because no one came to our house since it was so secluded. I tried to take Nessie trick-or-treating once when she was younger but she thought the whole thing was childish and began spouting facts about the real origin of 'All Hallows Eve'. I spent the entire night with Nessie on my lap as she retold old German folklore. I tried to explain to her that it was just a night to get candy, but then she started talking about the evils of sugar and how it affected the body. There was no stopping her cynicism, but I thought it was cute.

"Hey doggy. Where's Ness." Jasper came and sat next to me on the couch.

"I don't know. She left me at the food table when she went to go dance about an hour ago."

"That girl is going to be the death of you." He chuckled.

"I know. You look good by the way." I laughed and pointed at his superman costume.

"At least I have clothes on."

"I just put on what your Alice told me to. I don't have to like it."

"Please. I can tell you would wear that all day if you could." He said.

"I'd wear this if Nessie wore hers."

"I don't want to hear it. She's my niece and I won't listen to that nasty talk." He said while holding his hands up in defeat and walking away.

His spot was taken five minutes later by David, "What's up?" He asked and plopped down next to me.

"Nothing much. You having fun?"

"I've been to a lot of parties over the years but nothing like this."

"It's a Cullen party." I shrugged, " Where's Alexia?"

"Her and Nessie were dancing last time I checked. Those two should have a reality show." He chuckled.

"I don't think the American public is ready for them."

We continued talked for the next thirty minutes and I was getting kind of restless without Nessie. I wanted to touch her so badly and needed to smell her near me. I looked around the party but couldn't see her. I checked outside and upstairs, but she was nowhere. I didn't panic because I knew she was probably just with friends somewhere so I went into the kitchen where Alice was redoing some of her decorations. Alice expected nothing less than perfection out of this party and had me hang things from the ceiling all morning. I swear the pixie turns into the devil whenever a party is involved.

"Hey Jacob. Have you seen Nessie with that ice?" She asked frustrated.

"Uh…no. I didn't know she was supposed to be getting any."

"I sent her out like thirty minutes ago."

Before I could say anything, I heard a scream that sent shivers down my spine. It wasn't Nessie scream, but it sounded to real to be a prank. Alice and I both looked at each other before heading outside into the driveway. Emmett was out there as well but the rest of the guests were inside. We looked around the dark driveway that was only lit from the lights inside the house, but saw nothing. The scream sounded like it came from a familiar voice, but I couldn't figure out who. Maybe we were being stupid? It _was _Halloween after all.

"Who the hell was that?" Jasper asked when he came outside to join us.

"I don't know but whoever it was sounded really scared." Alice replied.

"It was probably some kid acting stupid." Emmett chuckled.

I wanted to say something reassuring, but in the back of my mind, I knew something was going on. I could just feel it.

We all went back inside and pretended like nothing had happened. I began looking to see if Nessie had come back with the ice yet but I still couldn't find her. What the hell was she doing out at night by herself in the first place?

"Edward." I said and he breezed into the kitchen.

"Yes Jacob?" He asked when him and Bella walked in.

"Have you seen Nessie?"

"Nope." He replied.

"Can you look for her?" By "look" he knew that I meant "read her thoughts".

His face turned up in concentration but then went back to normal, "She's not here. Alice said she went out for ice."

"Yeah like thirty minutes ago. She should be home by now." I said more frantically.

"Hmmmmmm." He said and walked lightly out of the room to go search for her.

I went back outside to see if she was there again. I took a deep breath and smelled blood. It wasn't Nessie's but I knew someone was hurt. A second later, I saw Alexia bounding up the driveway covered in dirt. She looked frantic and her heartbeat was erratic. She had bruises on her face and some of her clothes were torn, but not completely. I saw a deep scratch on her arm and that was where the blood was coming from. At first I thought it was just a prank because this was the kind of thing Alexia would do, but as she moved closer, I could see the absolute terror in her eyes.

Shit.

"Jacob, you have to help." She panted as she ran towards me.

"Here sit down." I said and moved her to the fountain in the middle of the driveway but she pushed away from me.

"We don't have time. Nessie's hurt." She breathed harder.

"What?! Where is she? What happened?" I screamed at her.

"Andy."

"Go inside and find Carlisle." I commanded.

"No! I have to come with you. I tried Jacob, I really did. I tried to get him off of her, but I couldn't."

"Just go inside."

"Jacob…."

That was all I heard before I sprinted down the driveway and down the road in the direction I had seen Alexia come from.

I swear to god, if Andy touched one hair on her head, I would skin him alive. I knew something wasn't right with him. He was just a creepy dude who I should've handled the first time he gave Nessie a stupid gift. What the fuck could he have done to her? I knew he couldn't be trusted just from the way he spoke to Nessie. He thought she was a prize and treated her like he owned her. How could we have ever thought it was ok to invite him to our house?

I raced for two minutes down the dimly lit path that led to Wolf Manor, but didn't see anything unusual. I kept going and tried to follow Nessie's scent but it was mixed with vodka and cedar so it was hard to pinpoint. It diverted from the main path and followed the strong smell of alcohol into the woods. I searched frantically through the brush and called Nessie's name for a couple of minutes but didn't see her anywhere. I was about to wolf and tear the forest apart, but just as I was taking off my jacket, I heard heavy breathing on my left and smelled the air again. This time, it smelled more like Nessie and I followed the scent until it led me to a small thicket of trees.

I saw Nessie laying on the forest floor unconscious with a bloody body and ripped clothes. The entire left side of her face was swollen, purple and bruised. I saw blood on the inside of her thighs and she reeked of vodka. As gently moved forward, I could see where someone actually poured the drink on her body. I didn't want to touch her because I knew it would hurt if I did, but I knelt down and covered her tiny body with my jacket.

"Nessie?" I whispered, but there was no response.

I was crying at this point because I had so many emotions running through my body. I was crying angry tears because I was so incredibly pissed that Andy would ever do something like this. I knew that I would have to kill him now because there wasn't any way I could let him continue to live after what he did to Nessie. I was crying sad tears because I wanted Nessie to respond to my touch, but she wasn't. Would she be ok? What had he done to her?

I could tell that he beat her face up pretty badly, but I couldn't tell how much damage her body had taken because I couldn't bare to look. I just prayed to god that he didn't violate her in any way because if he did, I might have to burn him alive.

I blinked twice since I had found her and the second time my eyes were close, I heard the air shift and when I opened them back up, I saw the entire family kneeling next to me. Doc went into professional mode and began checking her body for open wounds or cuts. Bella was standingnext to Edward and he looked madder than I had ever seen him. He always tried to be cool and collected but when it came to his daughter, Edward was a force to be reckoned with.

"What the fuck happened to her?" Emmett asked from behind my shoulder.

"This is all my fault. I sent her out for the ice. What the fuck is wrong with me?" Alice cried and Jasper rubbed her back to soothe her. I saw Rosalie pacing in front of me but she didn't say anything.

I couldn't fully pay attention to anything going on around me because I was focused on Nessie's heartbeat, which was steady but very quiet. It would stop sometimes and that would send me into a deep panic attack but it would quickly start back up again.

"When is she going to wake up?" I asked and felt Bella's cold hand rub my back.

"I don't know. We just have to wait it out." Doc responded.

"Is she going to be alright." I whispered through my tears as Carlisle continued to check her and Esme was helping him clean off her face.

"I think so. Just superficial bruising and probably some sexual assault but I can' t confirm that. He got her pretty badly." He replied in his doctor's voice. I could tell that he was trying to hold himself together, but it was hard for him.

"Who?" Jasper asked fiercely.

"Andy." I said in a voice that was both quiet and deadly.

In the next second, the group went from ten to five as Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella raced into the forest. I sure as hell wanted to go with them to try and find that bastard but there was no way I was going to leave Nessie. I had to be there when she woke up.

"Jacob, pick Nessie up gently and take her to Wolf Manor. Esme will follow you. Alice and I are going to go send everyone home at the main house." Carlisle said and I lightly picked Nessie up and cradled her in my arms.

Esme dashed down the path to the second house and I followed. When we reached the door, she opened it and I went straight for the giant couch in the family room. I laid Nessie on it and kept my jacket wrapped around her. She was breathing harshly and coughed several times but never woke up.

"I can't believe this is happening again." Esme cried as we sat next to Nessie.

I don't know what it is about Nessie, but she is always getting hurt by someone and it killed me to see her going through this kind of pain when it could have all been avoided. There was nothing we could do about her attacks because that was a sickness, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let some stupid human boy get away with hurting her like this. He deserved to die and I would make sure he did.

I held Nessie's hand for the next hour and wouldn't let go for anything, not even when Esme was changing her into more comfortable clothes. I was about to phase when I saw her underwear ripped and bloody. That's when I knew Andy had done something horrible, but I didn't think I wanted to know what. I washed Nessie's body with a warm washcloth and cried silently as I watched the blood and dirt ring out in the water. I could smell the vodka as I washed it off her body and almost gagged because the scent was so overwhelming. Everything about her was so fragile and I didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was, but I would have given anything to pull her into a tight hug.

Alice and Carlisle came to the second house after an hour and I let Doc examine her while Alice paced the floor with an anxious look on her face. Everyone from the party was sent home and Doc said that Alexia was fine, but a little shaken up. She and David were staying at our house until tomorrow so that we could keep an eye one her. No one spoke and I was just hoping that Nessie would pull through this like she always did. She was so strong and I didn't know how much more abuse her body could take, but I prayed she would come back to me. Through all the shit she had put up with over the past couple of years, she had always came back. Would she this time?

I was sitting on the floor with Nessie's hand in mine when the front door banged open.

"That little fucker isn't getting away with this." Emmett said in a frustrated voice.

"We can't do anything while he's there. It would be too obvious." Jasper replied.

Bella went straight to Nessie and bent over the back of the couch to caresses her face.

"What happened?" I asked without moving.

"The little bitch is staying inside his house and we can't just barge in and take him, but I sure would like to rip him to shreds." Emmett said.

"We have two options for dealing with this. We either kill him or go the human route?" Rose said.

"It all depends on how you want your justice." Jasper responded.

"I would rather have him suffer for what he did to Nessie. He had no right to touch her." I spoke in a soft voice, but I was pissed on the inside.

"We can't just kill a human." Esme cried.

"I think we can make an exception." Bella snarled and we all knew she was serious.

I was about to say something else, but I felt Nessie's tiny hand move in mine and whipped my head around just as she was opening her eyes. She looked like a freight train had smashed into her and tried to sit up, but Doc pushed her back down on the sofa. The swelling on her face was hard to look at and I knew the bruises would be there for at least a week.

"Don't move sweetheart."

She groaned and tried to speak, but screamed in pain when she opened her mouth. I got up from the floor and tried to calm her so she wouldn't cause herself any more pain.

"She has a broken jaw." Carlisle said and I almost phased in the family room but held it together so I wouldn't have to leave Nessie. That son of a bitch broke her jaw and bruised her face. Why was he still walking this earth?

"Nessie, baby calm down. You'll just cause yourself more pain if you keep trying to talk." Bella said and mover her hand up and down Nessie's arm.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked and lifted Nessie's hand to my cheek so she could use her power.

She poured out her memories from the time Alice asked her to go get the ice. I saw how her and Alexia made their way down the path to Wolf Manor and how she thought she was safe because of the lights and her close proximity to the house. I felt how she did when she saw the figure coming from down the road and how she immediately went into protective mode when she didn't know who it was. I smelled the overwhelming smell of vodka and cedar when the figure approached and saw how Alexia pulled Nessie further down the street to Wolf Manor when they saw a drunk Andy stumbling towards them. I saw the street from the other side as her and Alexia began walking back and heard the rustle of the bushes as a figure approached from behind. I felt the pain of something hard as it made contact with Nessie's face. I looked through hazed eyes as I watched Alexia try and pull the person off of Nessie and how he pushed her back on the ground with a hard shove. I heard Alexia's screams as she ran down the street crying for help. I saw the figure's face come into view and growled when I figured out it was Andy. I felt Nessie's shame as he plunged his fingers deep into her body and make her scream on the forest floor as he dragged her body farther into the woods. I saw how her body was paralyzed as he ripped her underwear and held her down by the neck as he forcefully dug his fingers deeper into Nessie and then everything went black.

Nessie was crying and I wanted to consol her but I was so mad, I couldn't keep myself from phasing. I ran outside and as soon as my skin felt the chill from the October air, I let the warmth take me over and flew through the woods on all fours in the direction of Andy's house.

I didn't know how I was going to kill him but I knew I was going to do it painfully and slowly. I hoped that no one was in my head so that they wouldn't be accessories to murder, but as soon as I phased, I heard Seth's cheery voice fill my head.

_Hey Boss. How's it hanging? _

I growled loudly and replayed everything that had happened that night.

_I'm coming. Don't do you anything. _

_What do you mean you're coming? _I asked angrily.

_I mean, I'm getting on a plane and stopping you from killing that boy. _

_By the time you get here, he'll be dead. You might as well stay. _

_Jacob just stop and listen to me please. _

I came to a halt partly because I didn't want to argue with Seth and the fact that I was already outside of Andy's giant house. I could see him stumbling up the stairs from my spot in the forest and heard his parents as they yelled at him for being drunk. I saw his three younger sisters as they were playing in an upstairs room and I knew I had to wait for them all to go to bed before I lugged Andy out of the house and murdered him.

_You can't murder a human Jacob. Then you'll be what we're supposed to fight against. _

_I don't give a shit Seth. You saw what he did to Nessie and god knows what else he did after she passed out. I can't just let him live after what he did. _

_Jake please just hold off on anything until you calm down. _

_I said no Seth and don't call the house. That's an order. _I braked.

I phased out and pulled on the sailor pants from my costume that I had wrapped around my ankle. I sat down at the base of a tree and waited. I didn't care how long it took, but I was going to wait forever until I could get to Andy. I thought about all the ways I knew how to kill a person and knew it wouldn't take too long with my strength against his puny human body. I wanted it to be slow and painful.

I was shocked at how much rage was coursing through my body and realized that I had never felt like this before. I guess I did when Nessie told us about Maria, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to catch her so I didn't waste time plotting her death, but with Andy, he was right in front of me and couldn't run. I was going to kill him no matter what anybody said. Nessie didn't deserve to be treated like that by anyone and I was going to make Andy hurt a thousand times worse than anything he ever did to her.

I sat at the bottom of my tree for two hours and the family had made no moves to go to bed. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I didn't need for them to be asleep. I would just kill him now and I guess they could watch. I might spare the little girls from watching their brother die because they didn't need to see that but if the parents didn't leave when I asked them, then they could stay and see what happens when someone hurts my Nessie. I would gladly go to jail if that meant I got to wring Andy's neck and snap him in two.

I got up from my seat and began walking out of the forest towards the house. Before I could cross the street, I felt a muscular pair of cold arms wrap around my torso and lift me off the ground. I fought whoever it was and knew that it had to be Emmett because he is the only person who could handle me single-handedly. As I struggled, I took a deep breath and smelled Edward and Jasper as well.

"Jacob stop fighting us dude." Emmett said and led me back into the forest while I continued to try and pry myself out of his arms.

"Get the fuck off of me." I growled.

"As much as I would love to see you burn that guy alive, I have strict orders from Carlisle." Emmett replied.

I didn't have time for this shit and I knew the only way to get out of his restraints was if I went wolf. I phased in a split second and Emmett fell backwards with a loud thud. I growled as Jasper and Edward began to slowly move towards me.

_Don't touch me Edward. I have to do this._

"Jacob, I know you're upset and believe me, I want to do the same things you're thinking, but you can't flat out kill him." Edward said as he answered my thoughts.

_Why not? _I shot back.

"Because you'll ruin everything you've worked for over the past couple of years and I can't let you do that." He said and moved closer.

_I don't care. Andy is going to die. _

"Just come home Jacob and we'll talk about it there." Jasper tried and moved slowly on my right.

_Tell them to stay away from me. _

"I can't do that Jacob, not if you insist on killing that boy."

_How can you be so calm about all of this?_

"I have a perfect poker face Jacob. On the inside, I'm madder than you could ever imagine."

_Well then you can use that face when I ask you to be a character witness at my murder trial. _

Before anyone could say anything else, I darted off down the street and went to the back of Andy's house. I could see some lights had been turned off and ran straight for the first opening I saw. I was about to charge in through the glass back door but Edward appeared out of no where and back handed me so hard, I heard my jaw crack; it wasn't broken, but it still hurt like a bitch. I flew backwards and landed about fifty feet into the backyard with a yelp. I immediately got back up and tried again. This time, Edward didn't raise his hand to me.

"She needs you Jacob." He whispered and I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew who he meant.

"She's been crying for you since you left." Jasper said from behind me.

_I can't just let him live._

"And he won't, but you have to think logically." Edward said, "Go home Jacob."

I thought about it for a millisecond and contemplated which one came first: Nessie's well-being or Andy's death. I headed back into the forest and ran as fast as I could to the mansion with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward on my tail. I thought we were going back to Wolf Manor, but Edward lead me back to the main house so I guess they moved Nessie. We reached the house in a minute and I stopped at the front door while Edward went to get me something to wear. He came back with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I phased and pulled them on before running into the house. I could smell David and Alexia sleeping upstairs, but they weren't my main concern.

I went straight for the family room and saw Nessie curled up in a ball on the couch. Her eyes were puffy from crying and before she could utter one sound, I had her in a tight hug that I knew might crush her, but I didn't care. She wrapped her arms around my body and cried quietly into my chest. I rubbed her back for ten minutes before I tried communicating.

"Is your jaw all healed?" I asked.

"Just a little sore, but I'm good." She replied and wiped her eyes to move away the tears, "Were you really going to kill Andy?" She asked as she lifted her head. The swelling had gone down, but she still had her bruises.

"Did you not believe me when I said I would?"

"You can't do that Jacob. You can't kill a human. What would happen if you went to jail? I can't get married in a prison Jacob." She began to breathe harshly and Esme brought her some water, which she drank in one gulp.

"I'm sorry Nessie. I wasn't thinking." I said and I tried to calm her down. I got off the floor and sat on the couch before pulling her into my lap. I held her while she cried again.

Even though I was saying that I wouldn't hurt Andy, I knew that as soon as morning light came, I was going back to his house to kill him. Simple as that.

"We need to have a family meeting." Edward said and everyone got up from their seats and headed into the dining room. I picked Nessie up and carried her to my seat. I sat down and she shifted her weight so that we would be more comfortable while she sat on my lap.

"I think we're all as mad as Jacob is right now and I want to know what we plan on doing about it." Edward began.

"Kill him." Bella, Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

Everyone looked to Carlisle because he was the head of the house and even though he hated violence, we all wanted to know what he would think about this situation.

"I don't know what to do truthfully. We've always prided ourselves from being tolerant of humans but…

"Don't do it." Nessie said softly but didn't lift her head from my chest.

"What are you talking about Ness? Of course we're going to kill him." Emmett said like it was obvious.

"Don't do it. He's not worth it. If you guys killed everyone who did something bad to me, half the entire town would be wiped out." She giggled quietly.

Now I was pissed. Did she really not want us to kill the guy who dug his fingers into her body? How could she even entertain the idea of letting him walk the earth any longer?

"Are you serious?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes. Don't kill him. We can't risk it and I won't have you guys become murderers because of what he did to me."

That's when the floodgates opened. Everyone in the family had something to say and no matter what side they were on, they all had some idea that would work better than anyone else's. Nessie cried and I held her the entire time Emmett shouted at Alice for sending Nessie out alone and then Jasper shouted at Emmett for shouting at Alice. It was all just a mess and by the end of an hour, we hadn't gotten anything accomplished. I was surprised that David and Alexia hadn't woken up from all the noise we were making. In the end, Nessie convinced us not to kill Andy but I knew that if the opportunity presented itself, then I would take it. I couldn't in good conscious let him continue to breath the same air that Nessie did. We had invited that bastard into our house and he did _this_ to Nessie. There was no way he would be living much longer no matter what anyone said.

I laid Nessie in my bed and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. It was still dark outside but I knew the light would start to appear in an hour or so. I could hear the rain pounding on the windows and today was supposed to be a storm so I knew it wouldn't be a happy one. I lightly walked out of the room and headed back downstairs where I saw Blondie seething mad on the couch. I wasn't going to say anything to her because she was violent when she was this way, so I tried to go into the kitchen but she had beat me there and was sitting on the counter when I walked in.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked after I got some coffee.

"Hunting." She replied shortly.

"Everyone?"

She nodded her head.

We didn't speak to each other as I sat and drank my coffee. I was about to get up and wash my cup when she finally uttered a word.

"You still want him dead?" She asked in a voice that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Then let's go."

She ran out of the back door and I followed without question.

An opportunity presented itself and I took it.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT TO 100 BY TEUSDAY. LETS GET THAT REVIEW SECTION FILLED UP**


	9. Chapter 9

If the Situation were Reversed

Renesemee POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

As I slept, I thought about the horrendous past twenty-four hours. I knew that Andy was a creep but I didn't have any idea that he would be so nasty. He was a good guy at heart and I can't think of any reason why he would do something so horrible to me. Maybe it was the alcohol? Or maybe it was the pain from all my rejections? I didn't think I was hurting him that badly with each brush off or gift refusal, but I had obviously wounded deeper than he let on.

The more I thought about it, the more I went from feeling sorry for him, to felling angry. So what if I had rejected him? He knew that I had a boyfriend and he still pursued me at every opportunity. He had no right to touch me let alone beat the hell out of me. I was pissed, but not as mad as the rest of my family. I knew that Andy would probably be sorry once he sobered up. I didn't want to kill Andy because he wasn't worth the energy. I should have wanted to rip his skin off, but I couldn't bring myself to care about him anymore.

I could remember everything that happened to me last night and shuddered when I thought about how much farther it could have gone. After Andy hit me over the head with what felt like a wooden plank, my body shut down. I tried to struggle, but my limbs wouldn't respond. He dragged me through the forest and I was able to utter small sounds but nothing that would alert anyone to my pain. I passed out after losing so much blood from the gash across my face and didn't wake up until I felt Jacob's warm hand in mine.

He wanted me to show him what happened, but I was hesitant about that because I knew it would make him raging mad. I got to the end of my story and he ran outside to phase. I asked daddy and my uncles to go after him because I knew Jacob was going to kill Andy at the first chance he got. Daddy said that Jacob wouldn't do such a thing, but I knew him better. I cried into mama's shoulder because I wanted to fell the warmth from Jacob, but he wasn't there to comfort me. I still had pain all over my face and the lower half of my body throbbed with hurt but I just wanted Jacob. After two hours, we got a call from Seth on daddy's cell phone and before I could even hear the conversation, he was out of the door. I hoped that Jacob hadn't done anything that would cause him too much trouble.

Jacob was pretty irrational when it came to me and if anyone touched me in any way that he didn't deem appropriate, Jacob would go to a very bad place in his mind. I knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill Andy if he got the chance and there was no way to stop him once he made up his mind. I didn't want Jacob to become a murderer for me because I wasn't worth it. Jacob had worked so hard for so many things over the past couple of years and if he went to jail for murder, he would only throw all of that away. I sifted through my mind and if Jacob had killed Andy and there were witnesses, we would run. There wasn't any way I could let him rot in jail and I couldn't live without him so I had plans going just in case. It was probably overly dramatic but I still wanted to be prepared if Jacob came back to the house with blood on his conscience. I paced the floor of the mansion and waited for my family to bring Jacob back to me. They returned and luckily, I didn't have to go through with my planning because Jacob hadn't killed Andy although Uncle Jasper told me that it took all three of them to calm him down. Jacob put up quite a fight and had made it to Andy's door. Daddy finally convinced him to come home and I cried into his chest the entire time the family was debating on what to do with Andy.

I hated to think of my family as killers, but I guess that's what we were. All my life, I had been told that humans were not to be harmed and I should treat them like any other living thing. It scared me to hear my uncles talking about the best torture techniques and how to get rid of the evidence. I never knew my family to be so violent, especially mama but she was one of the worse ones. I couldn't stand it anymore and begged them to stop. I didn't want anyone to kill Andy because it would be too much for me to handle if they did. I wanted Andy to live with the shame of what he had done but I didn't want him to be buried six feet under. I didn't think it mattered that much because it was his word against mine and I only had Alexia on my side as a witness, but I was sure that if we took Andy to trial, it would be more trouble than it was worth, so I didn't see any other way to punish him. I didn't know how I was going to make it through school with him sitting next to me and I would probably have to move out of some of my classes just to finish each day.

Although Andy wasn't the worst thing that had happened to me over the years, I compared him to Aldo and Gerard from the cellar. In my mind, that was all I could think about the entire time Andy held me by my throat and forced his fingers into my body. I whimpered from the pain and begged him to stop but he didn't utter a word. I had cuts on my body and they stung like shit when he poured vodka on me before walking away. I knew I would be healed physically in no time, but mentally, I was a wreck. I tried to hide it because I didn't want anyone to see me this way, but I didn't know if I could stand looking at Andy's face everyday knowing what he did to me. I wanted to scream and pound my fist into the wall, but I knew it wouldn't help anything.

As my eyes slowly opened, I began to panic because I couldn't feel Jacob next to me. I shot up in the bed and started breathing harsher than normally before I felt a stone cold hand rubbing my back. At first I thought I was having a nightmare and Andy was in bed with me, but I took a small breath and smelled mama. I plunged into her arms for a tight hug and cried into her hair for the next fifteen minutes.

"Its ok Nessie. I'm right here." She cooed and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked quietly.

"He and Rosalie went to the garage I think. They were gone when we came back from hunting." She said and I leaned against her shoulder.

God damn it. Did Jacob really have to go to work today? I think the assault of his fiancé is a more important matter than his garage. Why wasn't he here?

"How did I sleep last night?" I asked.

Even though I felt rested, I knew I had a rough night.

"You were screaming and crying the entire time. I didn't know what to do." Mama said and tearlessly sobbed.

We held each other for the rest of the morning and I didn't even attempt to get out of bed. Alexia and David came in my room at noon to say goodbye and I thanked Alexia for being so brave last night. She was probably the reason I was still alive. She just had a couple bruises on her face and a scratch on her arm, but she was back to her normal bubbly self. Daddy brought me some blood in a thermos and I drunk the entire thing in a couple of seconds before he gave me another one. I was starting to get worried about Jacob because he didn't pick up when I called his cell phone, but I didn't want him to think that I was taking him away from his work so I stopped calling after an hour.

I got out of bed and showered so that I could feel clean, but no matter how long I scrubbed, I couldn't wash the invisible dirt off of my body. I cried in the shower as I saw the purple bruising on my thighs and couldn't even bring myself to take my mind back to what had happened last night. I got out of the shower after another hour and could smell Jacob downstairs so I rushed to get dressed before darting into his arms in the family room. He looked like he hadn't slept all night and I was going to scold him but I decided against it because I didn't want to move from his embrace.

"I missed you last night." I whispered into his chest.

"I know. I had some things to take care of. I'm sorry." The sound of his voice was sweet yet terrifying. I knew he was still mad about what had happened but his tone made my body quiver for a second.

"Mama said I was screaming in my sleep."

"Do you remember anything?" He asked in a softer voice.

I shook my head 'no'. I sat on his lap for an hour. By then, the light was starting to slowly leave the sky. Jacob and I didn't talk much but I didn't mind; just as long as I could smell him and feel his muscular arms around my body.

"Did you get a lot of work done at the garage?" I asked while Jacob played with my hair.

"I didn't go to the garage." He said and made it sound more like a question.

"Really? That's where mama said you and Rose were."

His face went blank for a split second before it went back to normal and he smiled, "Oh, yeah. Well we were at the garage for a little bit, but then went for a run."

I nodded my head slowly while I listened to Jacob spout his lie.

"Where did you go?" I asked innocently.

"Maine." He said confidently.

Jacob had been keeping a lot of things from me these past couple of weeks but I didn't want to bug him with meaningless questions so I tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of my head whenever he said something I knew wasn't true. I first got the feeling when we went back to La Push. What was with all the whispering and sneaky meetings? That didn't bother me too much because Jacob had always been vague when it came to pack business but he had never straight up lied to me like he did a couple of weeks ago. I knew he would tell me when he was ready so I pushed my thoughts out of my head. This was different; what reason would Jacob have to lie to me? I couldn't think of anything that would make sense. Why would he lie about where he'd been?

I didn't want to ask any more questions because I knew I wouldn't like the lies that came from Jacob's mouth. I sighed and sat back on the comfy couch. After an hour, everyone filled into the family room and sat with Jacob and I. My uncles played a card game and Grandpa was watching the local news.

There was something about a car accident on the TV but I wasn't really paying attention.

_A car wreck was found off of I-87 today…._ The announcer began.

"Turn the channel." Aunt Rose spoke a little too loudly.

Grandpa reached for the remote and was about to change it, but not before I heard the TV announcer start up again.

_Andy Flowes, the son of businessman Martin Flowes, has been rushed to the hospital in critical condition from several injuries sustained in the crash._

I sat up so quickly, my head began to spin, "Leave it here Grandpa." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob shift uncomfortably, but didn't think anything of it.

_Mr. Flowes' car was totaled and he was taken to the hospital a few hours ago with a blood alcohol level of .48%. The toxicology report also states that he had high doses of hallucinogenic in his system which doctors say most likely contributed to the accident._

The TV screen was filled with pictures of the wreck and I saw Andy's red car wrapped around a tree trunk. From what I saw, there was no way any human could have survived that wreck but the announcer said he was in critical condition so I guess he must have. The car was trashed and was I only recognized it from its bright red color.

"Oh my god." Grandma whispered.

"Serves him right." Uncle Emmett said.

We will have more on this story as it develops.

"That's convenient. Now we don't have to do anything." Jasper chuckled, "It would have been a mess to drain his blood."

"Stop saying that. This is horrible." Grandma said

"Still. He deserves it." Emmett replied.

"Maybe I should call his parents." Esme said sadly.

Grandpa changed the channel so that we didn't have to listen to it anymore.

Even though I hated Andy with a passion for what he did to me, I didn't think he deserved that. Maybe it was retribution from a higher power or something. It all seemed just to fit perfectly into place: Andy did something awful to me, so something awful happened to him. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed to fit together a little _too _perfectly.

I looked at Jacob who was staring out of the window and I tried to stop making up different scenarios in my head, but I couldn't help myself. Would he have done this? Even after I asked him not to get involved. Would he have really cut Andy's breaks, or messed with his engine in the hope that he would get hurt somehow? _Could_ Jacob do that?

I wanted to say no, but deep down inside, I knew the answer was yes. I decided to ask my questions now so that I could find out what really went down.

"Aunt Rose, where were you this morning. I wanted to dress up." I asked sweetly.

"I was with Jacob sweetheart." She smiled back.

"What did you guys do?"

"We went for a run. Just to clear our heads."

"I could've come with, where did you guys go?"

"Just up to Canada. It didn't take too long."

Jacob sifted again and let out a heavy sigh.

Hmmmmmm. Something isn't right. I tried to piece it together in my mind, but nothing made sense. This was just an accident. I could understand if the brakes were cut, then I would definitely know Jacob had something to do with this, but the wreck was caused by Andy's own stupidity. He was the one who got drunk and took drugs, but there was a missing piece to the puzzle and I knew Jacob or Rose was it. They had something to do with this but I just didn't know how.

"Jacob, can I speak with you outside for a minute?" I asked and got off the couch.

He didn't say anything, but got up from his seat and began to lead us out of the front door. We walked down the same path I did last night and I tried not to have flashbacks so I wouldn't scare myself. We made it five minutes in before I began.

"I want to know where you were this morning." I said in a calm voice.

"I told you. I ran to Maine."

"With Rosalie?" I asked.

"We split up."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I stopped walking and turned him to look at me.

"Please don't do this Nessie."

"I want to know what you did to Andy and don't tell me it wasn't anything because I know you and Rose did something."

He hung his head but didn't say anything.

"Jacob, I asked you to stay out of it. What did you think you we're going to accomplish by hurting him?"

He stayed silent, but as he lifted his head, I could tell he was getting mad.

"You had no right to do that to him. Andy might be horrible and stupid and terrible but how could you hurt him like that?"

"Please don't do this. Don't act like you know what I was thinking because you don't." He said in a louder voice than I was used to.

"I asked you not to Jacob. I asked you to not get involved in this." I began to tear up but promised myself I wouldn't cry.

"I couldn't just let him get away with this. You're lucky I didn't tie him to a tree and burn him alive." He snarled.

"This makes you a monster Jacob. This makes you a killer."

He took a deep breath and let it out in my face, "I'm know you might think less of me now, but just imagine if the situation were reversed." He said quietly.

I thought about it for not even a second and knew my answer right away. If anybody had hurt Jacob like Andy had hurt me, I would have done worse than just cut some stupid break cables. I hated to think of myself as a monster, but if the situation were reversed, I probably would have killed Andy straight out. I didn't even really have to think about it because I knew that I would turn full vampire if anyone ever came close to hurting Jacob in any way.

I began to cry because I didn't like where the conversation was going and I felt ashamed in myself for planning the death of a human. Of course I had had urges to drink human blood but I didn't feel bad about that because that was just an instinct. It felt different to actually think about murdering someone with my own hands.

"Just tell me what you did Jacob." I whispered not knowing if I wanted to know the story.

Jacob took my hand and we continued to walk down the path.

He proceeded to tell me how him and Rose went to Andy's house late last night after I went to bed. They broke in and took him from his room without making a sound. Jacob and Rose dragged Andy into the forest and tied him up.

"What did you do then?" I asked through my tears.

"I yelled at him for about an hour and beat the shit out of him." Jacob growled.

"What do you mean 'beat the shit out of him'?"

Jacob told me how he didn't even take one breath the entire time he shoved his fist in Andy's face and how Rose had to leave because of all the blood that was pouring from Andy's wounds. Rose came back after a while and took a couple hits, which I guessed broke most of the bones in his face.

"And then?"

"Then I phased."

"You what?!" I shouted.

"I phased. He had to know that there was something bigger than him out there. I didn't rip him to shreds like I wanted but he did pee his pants when I started growling in his face."

"How could you do that Jacob? Now we have to move."

"No we don't. No one's going to believe him. We pumped him so full of whatever shit Emmett had in his closet so he can say whatever he wants. Everyone will think it's just the drugs."

They used the stash of mushrooms Uncle Emmett kept in his room. I never asked why he had them, but he liked things like that so I didn't surprise me when I found out he had a whole illegal pharmacy in his closet.

"Are you sure he can't say anything that would get you in trouble?" I asked worriedly.

"Probably, but like I said, he has so many drugs in his system, no one's going to believe him."

"I can't believe you two." I sighed.

"We left him on his doorstep this morning and walked away. He was barely breathing when we left but I guess he got in the car and tried to drive somewhere. We didn't cause that crash but he deserved that too and I don't feel guilty for saying it." Jacob finished and stopped walking, "I just couldn't let him get away with it. I know you told me not to, but he had to know the punishment that came with hurting you." He spoke softly.

I knew I should have been mad, but I wasn't. Andy deserved everything he got and I was impressed at the lengths Jacob and Rose took to defend my honor. I was peeved that Jacob didn't listen to me when I asked him to not do anything. I didn't care if Andy to get hurt, but I didn't want Jacob to have a guilty conscience. I was a little worried about what Andy would say when he woke up from whatever they were doing to him at the hospital, but the TV announcer did say he had tons of hallucinogenics in him so I trusted Jacob's plan that no one would believe him. If I were a human, I would have thought I was going crazy; a giant wolf snarling in my face and a beautiful goddess who has the strength of a WWE wrestler. If he told that story, people would most definitely chalk it up to the drugs and alcohol.

"Are you mad at me?" Jacob whispered after a couple minutes of silence.

"Not like I should be." I said.

"About Andy?"

"No. I don't give a shit about Andy. I'm mad because I asked you to not hurt him and then you went off and did it anyways. You lied to me Jacob. What would have happened if someone had seen you? You could be in jail right now."

"I know and I'm sorry but I was just so mad." He began to shake and I started to rub his bicep to calm him down.

"I guess I just worry about you too much." I said.

"Nothing was going to happen. Rose and I made sure take him someplace no one would find us. We had it all planned out."

"Still, I don't like it when you get like that. It scares the shit out of me. You can't control yourself. "

"I wouldn't ever hurt you. You know that right?"

"I'm not worried about myself Jacob. I get scared that you're going to phase one day with people around. I don't want anyone to ship you off to some military experiment camp or something. I can't lose you Jacob."

"You'll never have to."

He kissed my forehead and we turned around to go back to the house.

The next week was tough for me because everyone at school seemed to think that Andy was this saint who had been in an accident for no reason. Alexia and I stayed quiet about what happened to us but every time someone brought up how sad they were about Andy, we just gritted our teeth and took it. The entire school had a mandatory candle light ceremony for Andy, which didn't make any sense to me because his ass was sitting in the hospital, in critical condition of course but not dead. I took Jacob with me to the ceremony and we stood in the back while everyone cried over their "fallen soldier". It all made me so mad. No one ever brought up the fact that Andy was driving while drinking and people just pushed that tiny detail out of their heads. I head rumors galore about how the doctor's made mistakes with the toxicology report and other stupid things that always put Andy in a good light.

Ironically, Grandpa Carlisle was Andy's main doctor and came home every night madder than I had ever seen him. I knew it took a lot of strength to treat the man who assaulted his granddaughter but he just kept repeating the Hippocratic oath to himself whenever anybody brought it up. People at school asked me if I knew anything about Andy's condition since my father was treating him but I didn't even entertain those questions. The first week of November was like "Andy week" and everyone visited him in the hospital and gave him stupid gifts. People tried to get me to go with them, but I always made up an excuse.

Fortunately, Jacob was right about Andy's story. He woke up two days after Jacob beat the hell out of him and started talking about a giant bear or something. Grandpa laughed at that and started spreading rumors about how the drugs made Andy see things. Andy had to write the story down because his mouth was wired shut from the broken bones in his face. Andy said that Jacob was the one who hammered him up but no one believed him because all his injuries seemed to come from the crash, not a beating. No one in the family was mad at Jacob or Rosalie for what they did because everyone else knew they would have done worse if they were given the opportunity. Grandma Esme actually gave us a full run down of the torture techniques she knew and I had to laugh at how expressive she was because it was funny to see such a sweetheart act so violently. All the alcohol in Andy's system made his memory hazy and Grandpa Carlisle said that he didn't remember what he did to me. Daddy even went to visit Any one day just to see if he could probe his mind, but anything from Halloween night up until Jacob tied him to a tree, came up empty.

After the first week, Andy was slowly getting better but still couldn't really speak correctly since his Jaw was shattered. Grandpa doubted if he would ever be able to talk the same again. Both his arms and legs were broken and the doctors said it would be weeks before he could even get out of bed. The surgeons took care of his internal bleeding and he had over three hundred stitches over his body. Aunt Rose's punches practically rearranged his face and the Flowes paid for a famous plastic surgeon to redo his features.

I still didn't feel bad when Grandpa told me all of this and doubted if Jacob did either. By the second week in November, everything in the household was back to normal and we only talked about Andy when Grandpa had something new to report. He was slowly but surely recovering, but it would still be a long time before he was even close to normal again.

Everybody at school stopped with all the Andy love after they realized he was going to be alright. Classes were as tough as ever, but I studied hard and didn't let anything deter me from making all A's. My piano lessons were the highlight of my week and even though Mr. Roberts was tough, I could tell that he only want what was best for me so I listened to every tip he gave me. He had scheduled a recital with some kids he knew from New York but I didn't want to do it, so he said I could just watch. They were all really good and nothing I played ever sounded half as beautiful as theirs but I promised myself that I wouldn't give up.

Mr. Roberts wanted me to audition for Julliard and daddy was so excited for me to be taking a liking to my music, but I didn't want to go to college so that was out of the question. Jacob said that I needed to go but I didn't think I wanted to spend four more years in school when I already knew the information. I would be married next year and didn't have time to worry about studies, so I said I would think about it knowing perfectly well that I had already made up my decision. Everyone was hounding me to start my applications, but Grandpa said I didn't need to worry about them. If I did chose to go to college in the fall, my grades and a small donation would ensure that I made it into any university in the country even without filling anything out.

Embry was living with us now because his mom kicked him out of the house after he kept sneaking out to do pack stuff. He couldn't tell her that he was a werewolf because it was against pack rules but he didn't mind. His mom said that she had had enough and couldn't stand him leaving in the middle of the night for no reason. Embry said he wasn't saddened by the fact that his mother kicked him out, but daddy told me he was. Once Esme heard that he didn't have a home, she sent Jasper and Emmett to go get him and bring him right back to Vermont. Embry didn't feel right leaving the pack since he was the Beta to Seth, but Jacob said it would be fine and moved Colin into Embry's spot. The wolves were down by one since Paul had stopped phasing when Sarah was born. Embry and Jacob never talked in front of me about pack business, but I could hear their whispers and knew something was up. Embry protested about making Esme do more work and said that he was happy to live with Seth, but she wouldn't hear of it. She set up a room and he was happier than I had ever seen him even in a house full of vampires.

Embry worked with Jacob at the garage and the story was that he was Jacob's brother who came to live with the Cullens after he moved out East, which wasn't far from the truth. Embry fit in really well with our lifestyle and didn't complain at all when Alice dragged him shopping in New York or when Esme took him on a tour of his new house. He did a lot better than Jacob did when he first got here.

I loved having Embry in the house because he was so much like my uncles and added another element to our family. Esme loved to have a new "child" and was bubblier than normal. She would make his meals and clean his room without any hesitation and I had to work hard to stay at the top of the spoiled child list because Embry was becoming the new love of everyone, but I didn't mind. Grandpa bought Embry a new car and gave him an allowance just like he had with Jacob when we first got to Vermont. I could tell that Jacob was also happy to have one of his brothers with him. I don't know what it is about the wolves, but girls just can't get enough of them. Embry was the new hot stud in town and every female within ten minutes of Newport had his number within the first week. Embry liked all the attention, but I could tell that he wanted to ask Andrea out. She was the main secretary for the garage and they would always have lunch together. It wasn't an imprint or anything, but I knew he liked her a lot and Jacob said he had never seen Embry so nervous around a girl before. I knew I was going to have to help him with that when he wanted to ask her out but I didn't want to push him so I stayed silent. Grandpa only had one rule for Embry if he was going to be staying with us: He had to go to school when the new semester started in the new year. Embry was scared to go to school at Dartmouth but Jacob said he would help him so he agreed to go, not like he had a choice.

Jacob was as busy as ever and I was proud that his garage was doing so well, but still saddened that I didn't see him as much as I wanted. Embry was helping out a lot so Jacob could hold back working so hard but still ran the garage with an iron fist. Embry was right behind CJ on the management list and was kind of like the head mechanic. This allowed Jacob to spend less time on the floor and more time running the place. Jacob was still tired all the time from his hours at the garage and school, but I knew he loved to watch his business thrive. He made it a point to come home at a more appropriate time so that we could at least go to bed together and closed early on Wednesdays so that he could come home and help me cook dinner.

"Jacob, you have to watch the sauce." I screamed as it began to bubble over.

"Shit." He said and ran to the pot of marinara sauce on the stove, "I don't even know why you let me in the kitchen."

"Because Jacob, you have to learn how to at least boil water." I giggled.

"Come on man. How hard can it really be?" Embry said from the counter.

"Shut up. You don't do any better." Jacob snarled.

"Here, taste this." I held up the spoon with the cheese sauce to Jacob's lips and he took a bite. I smiled when he closed his eyes and dramatically took in a deep breath. He crushed his lips to mine in the next second and I wanted to kiss back but I was too busy laughing.

"You two are disgusting." Embry chuckled.

"You're just jealous." I said through my laughs.

"Not of that."

We spent the next hour setting up the assembly line for the lasagna I was making. It would have taken me ten minutes if I was doing it alone, but the boys were cursed when it came to cooking and I didn't think we would ever get finished. We all sat on the marble counter and ate the extra sauce from the pot while the lasagna cooked in the oven.

"I still don't understand how you guys can live like this." Embry said and dipped his spoon back in the sauce for another bite; "I swear I've gained thirty pounds since being here."

"Its all because of Ness. If I didn't run to Canada every week, I'd be as big as you." Jacob chuckled.

"Shut up. I was just joking about the fat thing." Embry said and jumped off the counter. He lifted up his polo shirt and patted his abs. They weren't as nice as Jacob's but to anyone not used to the sculpted beauty of werewolves, they were stunningly attractive.

"What do you think Ness? How do they look?" Jacob asked.

I turned my face up and then put on a devilish smirk. I dipped my spoon in the sauce and flicked in at Embry's stomach.

"Oh hell no. I'm going to get you for that half-vamp." He said and the sauce war began.

I didn't think I had ever had so much fun. We spent the next ten minutes throwing marinara sauce at each other and laughed the entire time. I couldn't stop giggling and slipped on the marble several times as my heels slid on the sauce. The family walked in when they heard our non-stop laughter and when they saw the mess we had created, everyone turned to Esme with scared faces. I thought we were going to be in big trouble but she just laughed.

"Make sure this is cleaned up in an hour." She said and went back into the family room.

Embry, Jacob and I cleaned our mess and took the perfect lasagna out of the oven before sitting at the table to devour our meal.

"I must say, this is heavenly. I'm so glad I made it." Embry chuckled after we were done.

"You put the noodles in the pot." Jacob slapped the back of his head.

"It still helped to create this wonderful meal."

"Not really Embry, but I'm going to let you think that because I don't want to hurt your ego." I giggled.

"Whatever. I don't need your approval." Embry chuckled and took our dishes to the sink. We all cleaned the kitchen before Jacob and I went up to his room to study. I spent the next hour, on my laptop trying to write a paper but Jacob wouldn't stop kissing my neck and I eventually had to give up on any educational stuff after a while. We didn't do anything sexual anymore because Embry was always in the house but I was getting more and more wound up and knew I would need a release soon. I really wanted to try having sex on the leather couch in Jacob's office, but didn't say anything because that was embarrassing.

We went to sleep after an hour of intense kissing and I lay on Jacob's chest while his snores served as my lullaby.

I was woken up by Jacob's hot breath in my face and got out of bed to get in the shower. Jacob wasn't usually still in bed when I woke up, but he now let Embry open up the garage so he didn't have to wake up so early. He still left before I got out of bed on most days but they opened up late on Thursday so they could get some rest. I tried not to wake him as I crept out of the bathroom and into the closet.

I was still grounded and this was the longest I had ever gone without shopping. I looked through the closet and tried to pick out something I had never worn before, but it was hard. It was cold outside so I knew I would have to wear something warm. I really wanted to wear a dress but that would be pretty impractical so I went with some black jeans and a bright yellow sweater, but hated it so I went with the dress idea. Fuck practicality.

I went with a fun and festive Nicole Miller black party dress that would make me pop when I walked down the halls of Vanderbilt. It was really short so I paired it with black tights that covered my legs. The dress had silver sequins all over it and had a high neck with short sleeves. I pulled on my black pea coat and put my hair in a sophisticated ponytail. I went to the shoe side of the closet and chose the gray Dolce Vida pumps that I bought when I was on my shopping spree in Boston. I grabbed my black and white Chanel clutch and went back into the room. Jacob wasn't in bed but I could hear him laughing downstairs so I followed the sound until it brought me into the kitchen. He and Embry were eating pop tarts at the kitchen counter. Emmett was trying to persuade Embry to go drag racing with him this weekend.

"Come on dude. There's this crew right outside of New York who has races every weekend. We could leave Friday and come back Sunday. Please." Emmett begged as I got some orange juice out of the fridge.

"My car isn't that fast. It's a Jeep Wrangler. You can't race those." Embry replied and I thought about the dark blue Jeep that was sitting in his spot in the garage. He tried to act like he didn't want the car when Grandpa gave it to him, but couldn't stop smiling so he took it without any complaints. He even named the thing. The family was introduced to Gina on Embry's first day here.

"We could go buy some Ferraris before we go." Emmett said excitedly.

"Doc would let you buy two new Ferraris just for weekend racing?" Embry asked and I went to sit on the counter while Jacob came in between my legs to kiss my neck.

"Well…no, but I bet we could hide them from him until we take them back."

"Absolutely not." Grandma Esme said when she walked into the kitchen, "You remember what happened the last time you went racing. You ruined you father's brand new Lamborghini."

"I know, I still have the bruises from where you beat the hell out of me." Emmett said, "Come on mom. I promise I'll be safe this time."

Esme giggled, " I said no Emmett."

He pouted and went into the family room.

"There's just no wining with you is there Esme." Embry said.

"Nope." She replied and went into the back yard to start her gardening.

"We should get going. We're overbooked again today." Jacob sighed heavily and lifted me off the counter.

He gave me a deep kiss and then followed Embry out the front door into the garage.

I didn't have to be at school for another thirty minutes so I sat at the counter to read a magazine.

"What about you?" Emmett whispered and sat next to me on the barstool.

"What are you talking about now?"

"You want to come racing with me. We could be like the guys from the Fast and the Furious."

"That movie was stupid."

"Are you being serious right now? That was only the best movie of the century."

"I could name ten better ones so don't make this an argument." I laughed.

"Fine, but what about racing? You want to go?"

"I'm already grounded. Why don't you take Jasper or daddy?"

"You're right. I totally forgot that your dad was a freaking car genius." He said,

"Thanks Ness." He kissed my check and bounced up the stairs to mama and daddy's room.

When the time came for me to go, I grabbed my stuff and got in my car before heading to Vanderbilt. I arrived ten minutes before the last bell and pulled in right next to Alexia's white Range Rover. I jumped out of the car and she hooked her arm in mine as we made our way inside.

"Did you hear about Andy this morning?" She asked as went down the hall.

"Shit. What happened now? Did he finally keel over and die?"

"I wish. Apparently he walked today." She said.

"That's a shame. I thought that accident would have taken him out for at least another month." I sighed.

I didn't tell Alexia that Jacob and Rosalie were the one's who caused all the damage to Andy because that was just one more person to worry about. She didn't need to know all the specifics of our world, but I was beginning to think that she knew something was up. The Cullens were just too weird to be human and I guessed she would figure it out sooner or later if we kept hanging out.

I wasn't ready for Andy to be back in school and I didn't know how I would handle it if I walked into World History and he was sitting in his normal spot. Did he have any regret for what he did to me? Did he even remember what he did to me? I still had nightmares sometimes about that night but I was getting better with dealing with them.

"Well I guess miracles really do happen." Alexia said and we walked to our first class of the day.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED LOTS OF REVIEWS SO I CAN UPDATE SOONER**


	10. Chapter 10

New Wolf

Jacob's POV

It all belongs to SM.

Let's start the NEw YEar off right:)

Enojy

* * *

"I don't understand what the fuck we have to have these company meetings for. Its not like anyone pays attention." Embry said as we walked into the hanger.

"People better be paying attention. These things are serious." I said as we went into the elevator. The employees usually started coming in around eight-thirty so that gave Embry and I an hour to talk before our day began.

"Yeah yeah. Alls I'm saying is that I still don't understand why I have to be there."

"You work here don't you?" I asked.

"Whatever."

It was weird to have my best friend living with me at first, but I quickly got used to it after the first couple of days. I didn't even realize he was having such a hard time at home, but when his mom kicked him out, I suddenly realized how difficult it was to be a wolf. The Cullens took him in without a single question and he quickly learned the ropes. He took to Vermont a lot easier than I had and didn't have anywhere the near the type of reaction I did when I first moved in with the Cullens. They got him a car and I gave him a job at the garage so that he wasn't sitting at home all day.

It was the middle of November and the garage was quickly becoming a success. I didn't know how I did it, but I did. Every day was more taxing than the last and more cars came in every hour. I was overbooked from the time I opened to the time I closed the garage. I guess I should have been lucky that I was able to sustain my business, but I saw how my absence affected my relationship with Nessie. That's why I decided to close the place early on Wednesdays. I couldn't take seeing her propped against the headboard while she waited up for me to come home. I felt bad for not being there for her but she never complained.

After the first week, the whole Andy situation blew over pretty quickly. I was glad that Nessie wasn't mad at me for nearly killing him but even if she was, I wouldn't feel guilty about it because he deserved worse. As Rose and I ran back to Andy's house Halloween night, I couldn't help but question what she was going to do, but I didn't say anything. She told me the plan and I was more than happy to help. We climbed through his third floor window with ease. He was asleep on the bed and I didn't even think he felt us carry him back outside and into the forest.

It felt good to beat the fucking shit out of that bastard and I didn't fell bad at all as I dropped his ass on his doorstep. I didn't know he had gotten in the car in his state, but when I saw the TV report, I kinda felt happy that he had wrapped himself around a tree. Of course the fucker didn't die and was making a full recovery. Damn it. I guess I should have felt worse that I did something so horrible to a human, but he brought it upon himself. Not only had she told him no on several occasions, but Nessie made it a point to tell Andy about me and yet he still pursued her. He went further than pursued and I couldn't help myself as I was beating the crap out of his face.

"Jacob pay attention." Embry shouted from across my desk. I was sitting in my giant chair and Embry was getting ready for the garage's weekly Monday morning meetings. He was right behind CJ on the management list and was a major asset to the garage. It's really weird to see Embry in a professional role but he was excelling in everything I assigned him.

"What are you talking about now?" I asked.

"I'm going over the schedule, but you're not paying attention as usual." Embry said.

"Ok go." I said and leaned back in my chair.

"So we have this new fleet of cars coming in, don't ask me where they came from but there coming and they're owned by some businessman in Boston. He wants us to restore them so we'll be spending a lot of time on those and when CJ gets here, we need to talk about getting Mr. McAlister's SUV out of the detail area. I need that for the Mercedes I'm doing today."

Speak of the devil.

There was a knock at the door and Embry went to open it. CJ walked in and immediately pulled out his thick journal after sitting in his normal chair. It was a common thing for Embry, CJ and I to sit in my office for an hour in the morning to make sure we knew the schedules for the day.

"Hey boss." He said.

"I can't believe you get here so early." Embry chuckled.

"You're here earlier than me." CJ said.

"That's because I live with the boss. Got to make a good impression so I can get a raise." Embry said.

"Who say's you get a raise first?"

"Its common knowledge around here that I work the most."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. Tell him Jake."

I just shook my head and took a sip of my coffee. Embry and CJ got along better than I could have imagined, but hated to show it. They were like brothers and always picked on each other for stupid things. I had to act like the parent in all of their stupid situations and had to diffuse several playful scuffles that got out of hand. Even though they were both exhausting to deal with, they worked like a well-oiled machine and were part of the reason I was so successful. They left no stone unturned and every issue was dealt with in the blink of an eye. I was hesitant about hiring Embry at first because I only knew him as a joker and didn't know if he could be professional but that was all laid to rest within the first week. I quickly realized that he was just as much of a worker as CJ or I.

We continued to talk for another hour before we went down to main area for the meeting we had to start off the week. They weren't anything formal, but I used them to lay out the schedule and make sure that everyone was doing what they were supposed to be. It felt really weird to be the boss of people who were just as old as I was or in some cases, older, but I found it knida funny. Never in a million years did I think that I would be the boss of fifteen employees and having a successful business.

We began the day as normal as usual and took on all the challenges that came our way. The most memorable part of the day was when one of my mechanics who we liked to call Johnny Bananas, tried to fix an engine by himself and ruined it. He felt really bad and offered to pay for it but I wasn't going to make him do that. I just paid for it myself and didn't make a big deal about it. Embry thought I should fire the guy but there was no way I could do that. As the day progressed, I got more and more restless without Nessie but pushed the feelings back because this happened everyday. I pulled out my phone around lunchtime and texted Nessie non-stop for the rest of the day.

At three, I was literally pacing the floor of my office because Nessie said she would come by today. She didn't come over often because I was so busy, but I asked her to today so that I could spend some time with her before I had a huge group of cars come in later in the afternoon.

I sniffed the air and smiled when I smelled her strawberry scent wafting down the hallway. Two seconds later, my office door opened and I saw her for the first time since last night.

My jaw hit the floor as I took in her staggering beauty.

I swear she gets more gorgeous by every second. Today she was in a pair of dark jeans with a pink sweater and all of it was way too tight on her body, but I loved it. She wore some pink, leather, Louboutin pumps and her hair was falling down over her shoulders. Before she could say anything, I swept her up in my arms and crushed my lips to hers.

I laid her down gently on the leather sofa without breaking the kiss and didn't even lift my head for the next five minutes. My mind was swimming in a pleasurable sea and I could hear her moans get louder with each flick of my tongue.

"Jacob." She panted when I gave her a second to breathe.

"What?" I breathed against her neck.

"We aren't doing this now."

"Why not?"

"Because we're not having a quickie on you're sofa."

"Please?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Can't we just talk? I haven't seen you days."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" I tried again.

"Yes. Now get off of me." She giggled.

I huffed and begrudgingly sat up but pulled her legs to rest across my lap.

"You didn't even ask me how my day was." She said and laid back on the arm of the sofa.

"How was your day?" I chuckled.

"Better now. How about you?"

"Ok. Johnny broke an engine this morning."

"I always knew he would be the first one. He tripped over the desk last week and chipped a tooth. That poor boy."

"I think he gets nervous around me."

"Everyone is, except me. I know the truth under the beast." She laughed.

"Care to share?"

"That's my own little inside joke. What else happened today?"

"Ummm…Embry and Andrea flirted like school kids again." I sighed, "Can't you just push him into asking her out? This is getting annoying."

"No sir, we have to let him do it on his own. Do you remember when we used to be like that?" She asked.

"The worst time of my life. There were so many emotions running through me, I didn't know what to do?" I chuckled.

"Yeah…you nearly killed me." She sighed.

"But it's all better now." I smiled and pulled her back for a short, sweet kiss.

We talked for the next few minutes and just caught up. It was strange to feel like I was out of the loop when it came to Nessie's life because I had always been there since the time she was born. Now, I rarely ever saw her when she was awake. I couldn't keep doing this. I had to be apart of her life and this type of schedule wasn't working. I committed myself to being there more after the new year started.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Don't get that." Nessie sighed.

"I've got to babe. It might be important."

"Whoever it is can call later." She said.

"Sorry babe." I said and picked up, "Hello?"

_Hey Jake. You've and Embry got to come home. _

"Why? We're coming for Thanksgiving and that's in like a week. Did someone die or something?"

_No. Zack phased. He's so scared right now, he won't go human again. _

Shit.

"Ok Seth. We'll get the next flight out. Keep him safe." I said and closed the phone but didn't move from the couch. I was sure that Nessie had heard the conversation and she was going to ask questions. Do I keep this from her or not?

"Jacob. What the hell's going on? Who phased? Why do you have to go back?" Nessie asked frantically.

"Ok Ness, I'm going to tell you something but you've got to promise not to freak out."

She nodded her head.

"Some of the kids on the rez are about to phase. It's already happened to one and there could be more in the next couple of weeks."

"Phased like turning into wolves?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"But that means there are…"

"Yeah, vampires. Somewhere, but we can't find them. I checked the last time we went back but there wasn't anything." I breathed and got off the couch.

"That's what you were doing when we went to see Sarah. I thought you were cheating on me or something." She giggled but then her face went back a serious one, "So you're going to go handle this I assume?"

"Yeah. I've got to. I'm the Alpha and this is my job. I'm going to have to close the garage until I come back."

"Well then I'm coming with you." She said.

"No Ness!" I screamed as she was going to the door.

"What do you mean no. Off course I'm coming with you. Stop being stupid."

"I can't have you there. This is too dangerous. You need to stay here until Thanksgiving." I grabbed my bag and she followed me out off my office.

"I don't think so Jacob. That's in a week and I can't just sit here." She said as we got into the elevator.

"Nessie. I can't have you there. This is a serious situation and I need to concentrate on how to fix this. I won't be able to do that if you're there."

"So what, I'm a distraction now?"

"No, of course not but I worry about you too much to have you in the area when all this goes down."

"What goes down?" She asked as we got off the elevator.

"I've told you before, new wolves don't need to meet my half-vampire fiancé. You smell too much like a real one. Its not safe for you." I said.

"So you're going to make me stay here?" She asked with a mad face, "I could stay at Billy's house. I wouldn't even have to go outside." She pleaded.

"This is your last week before Thanksgiving break and I know you have three test plus a couple papers due. You can't just take off and Mr. Roberts would kill you if you missed a lesson."

"Fuck school and lessons. I want to be with you."

Truthfully, I wanted her with me too. I never saw her as it was and now I had to leave for at least a week while I dealt with stuff in LaPush. I didn't like to be separated from Nessie for any amount of time so this couldn't be worse timing.

I sighed, "Ok. Call your dad and if he says yes, then I guess you can come." I smiled and she jumped in my arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you. I'm going to go call him right now." She kissed me lightly and ran off to a corner of the hanger already dialing.

I went over to Embry and told him what was going on. He was just as scared as I was about all this and we couldn't figure out what was going on with the hidden vampires, but I was going to sure as hell find out. I had only met Zack once and he was just a kid. He didn't deserve this life, but there was nothing we could do about it now. We had to just deal with the hand we were dealt and train him to be the best wolf he could be. It would be tough to step back into my Alpha role after such a long break but I knew it would come back to me like second nature.

Embry told everyone to go home early and the garage was cleared within ten minutes. He went to go back home and pack our bags while I stayed to wait for Nessie. She was in the corner screaming into the phone so I guessed Edward said no. She walked over to me after closing her phone and kept her head down.

"He said I couldn't go." She whispered.

"I figured." I picked her up and gave her a big bear hug, which I knew would make her feel better.

She giggled. "Put me down Jacob. You have to get ready to go." She said and I placed her back on the ground.

We got in our cars and she followed me home. When I walked in, everyone had already booked the flight and my bags were sitting near the door. Esme had packed me and Embry some dinner and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I headed back outside to load up my Hummer. Nessie stood at the front door while Embry got everything in the car. I went over to her to say goodbye.

"I guess I'll see you in a week?" She asked.

"Yup. Thanksgiving."

She began to tear up, "Come on Ness. Don't cry." I pulled her into another tight hug.

"I can't help it."

"I know, but let's not make this into a big goodbye. I'll see you really soon." Even though I was saying it, I felt like crumbling inside. This would be the longest we've ever stayed away from each other voluntarily.

"Its just hard to be away from you and I barley see you nowadays." She said with a sad smile.

" I know, but I promise that we will spend all out time together when you and the family come out to Forks. I promise." She nodded and I kissed her lips with a passion that would last us until we saw each other again. She put her hand on my head and poured out her love with me. I almost changed my mind about going to LaPush because I could feel her hot tears mix with mine as we continued to kiss. Seth can handle it himself right?

Damn it. I knew I had to go because it was my job to handle this.

I pulled back after five minutes and she continued to cry as I started walking to the car.

"I love you Jacob." She whispered as I opened my door.

"I love you too baby." I whispered back.

"Be safe."

I closed the door and pushed down the pedal as I sped out of the driveway.

Embry and I sat next to each other in our first class seats and I was already feeling incomplete without Nessie.

"Jake dude, calm down. We'll get all the wolves straightened out, then Nessie and the Cullens will be with us for Thanksgiving and then we'll go back to Vermont. No biggie." Embry said.

"I know. I just can't stand to leave her there." I sighed and rested my head on the back of my seat.

The plane took off and as I looked around the cabin, I knew this was going to be a long flight because the stewardesses were already giggling as they passed our seats. Nessie would not approve.

"Would you like anything?" A stingy blonde woman asked when she bent over my seat to display her cleavage.

"No that's perfectly fine. I'm all set." I smiled and her heart rate increased.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be a problem." She smiled back.

"Maybe my brother would like something," I pointed Embry but he didn't lift his head up from his magazine.

I had never known Embry to pass up female attention until he moved to Vermont. That probably had something to so with Andrea. Now that Nessie had mentioned it to me, I saw the signs everywhere. They were always flirting and touching each other. I didn't know if he knew it yet but it was obvious to everyone else.

We sat in the plane and arrived in Seattle just as the sun was setting. We rented a car and pulled up to Seth's house as the clock on the dashboard hit seven.

"I am really not looking forward to a whole extra week here." Embry huffed as we got out of the car.

"You going to go to your mom's house?"

"Nope. If she doesn't want to see me then I don't want to see her."

I could see the sadness in his face as we walked up to the door and knocked. I never thought Embry's mom would do something so rash especially kick out her son. I could still remember when we were younger and she used to bake us cookies after we came in from a long day on the beach. She was one of the sweetest women I had ever met and I didn't understand how she could do that to him. I guess the life of a wolf takes more of a toll than I had ever imagined. I had tried to get the rules changed so that he could tell her what was going on but the council said no. Embry acted like he didn't mind but I knew he missed his mom deep down.

The door swung open and I saw a weary looking Seth standing in front of me. The look on Seth's face made me actually feel bad for leaving him here to clean up all this mess. I remember the first time I had to deal with a new wolf after Sam left the pack. I remember feeling overwhelmed to the point of tears, but luckily, Sam was still around to help me out. I wasn't in the picture to help Seth and I knew he was stressing. Poor kid. He did so much for me and I should be giving him more praise for the amazing job he was doing with the pack. I committed that as a mental note for later.

My first new wolf was Douglas and he was easy compared to the rest of them. Normally, new wolves were erratic and led by their instincts. There is no way to control them and you have to let all the adrenaline course through their bodies before you try reason. I usually took new wolfs on a run to Canada so that we could talk and let them get all the frustration out from the new lifestyle. Phasing for the first time is extremely painful and confusing. There is so much going on that you don't really understand what is happening to your body. The best way to handle it is to just listen to whatever the other wolves are telling you, but that rarely happens.

With Douglas, it was easy because he loved being a wolf from the moment he grew fur. He was a couple of years younger than me but I still knew him from high school. He had a crush on my sister Rachael for years and it graded on Paul's last nerves but at the time, Doug didn't understand anything about imprinting so it wasn't like we could beat him into the ground. The first time Doug phased, he was in the park and got pissed because he spilled some soda on his pants. Fortunately, no one was around and when I got the call, I ran over to try and keep him from doing anything stupid. I got to the park and thought I was going to have to be a rough leader, but instead I found Doug chasing squirrels up a tree. He looked like another regular dog and I couldn't help myself from laughing. Sam told me that it would be harder than that but my first time was easy. The second go round was totally different and took me a lot longer to control but I had never had any real problems.

"Thank god you're here. I don't know what to do with him. He won't phase back and keeps trying to bite my head off." Seth said and led me into the house.

"Where is he?" Embry asked.

"Out back." Seth pointed.

"You tied him up?!" I asked. That was the one thing you didn't want to do with a new wolf. Confinement is not a good thing.

"What else was I supposed to do? He charged the house and almost tore up half of it." Seth said and he almost looked like he was about to cry.

"Its ok Seth, you didn't know. Where are the rest of the wolves?"

"Probably sleep. There wasn't anything they could do so I sent them all home."

I went to the back window and saw a golden haired beast laying on the ground. When I came into view, he jumped up and started growling at me. He tried to run towards the house but a chain caught around his neck and yanked him back. I felt kind off bad as I looked at a chained Zack but the look in his eyes told me that he would attack if he was let loose so I couldn't blame Seth for caging him up.

"He's a feisty one." Embry chuckled.

"What about his parents?" I asked. They were always the biggest problem when it came to these things.

"His mom thinks I took him camping for the week. We should be good until Friday."

"And has he hurt anyone yet?" I asked.

"No. Thankfully, I was there when he phased."

"How?"

"I kinda…egged him on." Seth said sheepishly.

I smacked the back of Seth's head, "What the fuck did you do?" I snarled.

"Well it was just a coincidence really, he was trying to break intot he house, why I don't know but then I started yelling at him and I saw him start to shake so I knew the wolf was coming. I just kept going until he phased." Seth smiled innocently and I smacked him again.

"Are you fucking insane?" Embry asked.

"I wasn't trying to be a dick but better he did it with me than in school or something."

"Never do that again. If one of these boys starts the process, you call me immediately. Is that clear?" I asked in a dark voice and Seth backed up.

"Yes boss." He said quietly.

Seth knew better. New wolves are extremely vulnerable and predatorily so they become very paranoid when they first phase. Everyone is seen as a threat and people could get seriously hurt if things aren't controlled right away. Seth shouldn't have been dealing with this by himself, let alone, forcing Zack to phase for the first time. This is already scary enough without someone yelling at you.

"I guess I should handle this." I said and began walking outside.

"Wait Jake." Embry came out and pulled out the hose. He doused me in water and laughed the entire time I was gasping for air.

"What the hell Embry?!" I screamed as I began pulling off my clothes.

"You smell like Nessie. It might upset our new dog." He chuckled.

He was right but I was still pissed at him for not giving me any warning. The thing with new werewolves is that with all the new senses, they overreact when the smell of vampire is anywhere near and unfortunately, it was always around since Nessie constantly hung out with the pack. When we used to live in LaPush, we used to have a real problem because her scent was so noticeable. It wasn't safe for her to be anywhere in the vicinity and that was the main reason I didn't want her to come with me on this trip. If Nessie was anywhere in the area, I didn't know how her smell would affect Zack. He might attack her and I really didn't want to rip his throat out.

In all honesty, he had some really bad character traits and I wouldn't ever choose him to be apart of the wolf pack but there was nothing I could do about that. I had only ever talked to Zack about motorbikes, which he loved, but besides that, we had nothing in common. He was one of those super jocks who played every sport known to man and was extremely good at them all. As a human Zack was already a volatile guy and reminded me of Paul with his short temper. He didn't have many friends and his family was really messed up. His dad had left the picture after Zack's younger sisters were born and he was left to care for everyone in the family. His mom had a job at the local store, but spent all her money on gambling and booze. She neglected her children and I remember an incident when Zack went without eating for a full week because his mom refused to go shopping. He had been arrested a couple of times for stealing from grocery stores for food and I guessed that was what he was looking for when he tried to get into Seth's place. I only knew his mom because she would try and hit on me when I used to live in LaPush and it made Billy extremely uncomfortable. I didn't mind it because at the time, that was every tonnages boy's fantasy: to be hit on by an older woman, but now I saw her for the disgusting person she was. She was a drunk who could give Rebecca a run for her money.

Damn it. I forgot Rebecca was here. I guess I have to see her now.

There was a loud snap and I turned around to see what was going on. Zack was biting at his chains and was about to break one of them.

"After I phase, take all the chains off." I said to Seth.

I phased in a second and felt the fur erupt through every inch of my skin.

_Jacob, what the hell did you do to me?_ Zack said in a vicious tone.

_Zack calm down. This is all natural. _

_Hell no this isn't. I'm a fucking grizzly bear. What the hell did you do to me?_

_Let's go for a run. _I suggested.

_No. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you did. _

_Run! _I commanded in my Alpha tone and he tried to protest but his legs wouldn't disobey my authority.

He shot off into the woods and I followed close behind.

I started from the beginning and spoke like I was talking to a three years old because this was really complicated stuff and he needed to know it all. First off, I had to explain about the freaky mind reading thing because to me, that was the most baffling. He hated that I was in his head and didn't like the fact that I could see all his deepest secrets, which he had a lot of. Zack had more troubles in his life than I ever knew and it was made harder by the fact that his mother hated his guts. I didn't understand how a mother could hate her child, but his sure did seem like she did. She was abusive, emotionally and physically, but never laid a hand on his sisters, just Zack. That might stem from the fact that Zack was gay, which was another thing I had no idea about. He said that he had known for a while, but didn't tell anyone because he was afraid of how people would treat him. That conversation was kind of weird at first because I had no idea how to handle it, but the more I thought about it, the less I cared; as long as he was able to do his job, then I had no problem with it. I explained to him about imprinting although I didn't know how it would work with him. I left that question unanswered when he asked. He felt really ashamed of what he was but I told him there was no reason to be. His mother had called him the son of the devil and things like that so it was hard for him to see himself in anything but a negative light. He was worried that the pack wouldn't accept him with him being gay and all and truthfully, I didn't know if they would either, but I would force them if I had to. There was no reason why Zack shouldn't be taken in like the rest of us were. There was nothing different about him that should make us question his loyalty to his people or our pack.

I explained about our legends and how they were more than just fairy tales. I told him about what we were and what we were created to do. I decided to leave the Cullens for last because there was no way he would believe that there were civil vampires until he met them. I told him who I was and my role in the pack. He didn't seem too happy to be following me but no one did at first so I didn't take it personally. Once we reached Canada, we turned around and I started rattling off each pack member and how they fit into the group.

_So you mean that all of this stuff is really true? Vampires? Werewolves? Leprechauns?_

_Well I've never met a leprechaun but I would doubt that they're out there. _I said as we ran through northern Washington.

_So how did I become this way?_

This was the hardest conversation to have because I had to tell him that he had the "gene" and was basically destined to be a werewolf from birth. I hated to think that someone's life was already determined for them but I guess I couldn't deny it any longer with our existence. He growled when I told him that the only reason he phased now was that a vampire was in the area and although we couldn't find him, we knew he was there because of the other boys on the rez who were about to go wolf as well. He didn't know anything about vampires yet but his instincts told him they weren't to be trusted, so he was on edge for the rest of the trip.

I didn't tell Zack who Embry and I were living with or who our extended family was because I wanted to wait until we were both human to do that. No telling what he might do when he found out I was engaged to the one thing that we were supposed to destroy. I made sure to not get too pissed off when he started calling vampires every name in the book. I kept my cool and reminded myself to not beat the shit out of him once we were human again.

I talked too him about controlling his anger and to always keep himself in check when dealing with his emotion. Our existence was a secret to most humans and we couldn't afford mistakes. I explained to him that all of this was controlled by feelings and even one wrong move could cause us problems if any human found out or got hurt. He was as worried as I was about this because he knew that his fuse was short. He told me about one time when he let a kid at school borrow his pen and it broke. Zack beat the kid up on the playground and was suspended for two weeks. I laughed when I found out the kid was Colin's younger brother; I would have to be sure to keep those two away from each other. For the pack, Brady served as the anger management counselor because his mom was a psychiatrists and he was used to listen to people's problems. I told Zack to just go to Brady if he needed to calm down or take a run in order to burn off extra anger.

By the time we reached Seth's house, Zack seemed to have a better understanding about what was happening with him and how he was going to handle it. I still hadn't told him that the pack was cool with the Cullens but I hoped he wouldn't blow up or anything.

I taught him how to phase out and even though it took over an hour for him to do successfully, he finally got it and was able to go inside. I sat on the porch with Seth while Embry was helping find Zack some clothes.

"So did you tell him about Nessie yet?" Seth asked and took a drink of his beer.

"No. I don't think it would be a good idea to spring it on him when they come for Thanksgiving, but I don't know if I should just come out and say it."

"I would wait. He just got this load of shit dumped on him and I don't think he can handle too many more surprises today."

"I think you might be right, but I'm going to have to tell him before they get here. Can't have him trying to kill her over the turkey." I chuckled.

"I think Nessie would win." Seth laughed.

"Nessie would definitely win." Embry said from behind us and sat on my left.

"How's Zack doing?" I asked.

"He's asleep. Poor thing was wiped out." Embry replied in a baby voice.

"You remember the first time you phased?" I asked Seth.

"I try not to." He said and Embry and I laughed.

That was probably the funniest incident when it came to first time phasing because Seth knew all the stories and actually believed them. From birth, us Quilute kids were told the tales and had to memorize them for school, but no one actually believed them except for Seth. He convinced his dad to take him into the woods to look for the wolves and we all thought it was really funny because he was trying to find himself. Seth was normally a happy-go-lucky kind of guy but one day, Leah and him had a fight in their backyard and they both phased at the same time. Seth didn't know what to do and Sam had to shoot him with a tranquilizer gun in order for him to calm down enough so that we could explain things.

"Shut up. I was so confused about what the hell was going on, I don't even think I remember that first month." Seth said and threw his beer can at Embry's head.

"Yeah well it was still funny as shit." Embry replied.

"Shut up." Seth said again.

"You did good today Seth." I said and patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah right. I probably ruined that kid's life." Seth huffed.

"No, I mean it. You worked quickly on your feet and didn't let things get out of control. That's what a leader does."

"You would have done better." Seth whispered under his breath.

I don't know why Seth always doubted himself but I guess it came from the fact that no one really thought of him as a leader except me. To everyone else, Seth was still the little kid who we all used to pick on, but over the years, I had seen him grow into a man who was more mature than any of the other wolves. He knew how to straddle the line between fun and authoritative and on some occasions, I thought he would be a better Alpha than me. That was part of the reason why everyone was pissed at me for choosing him as my Beta all those years ago, but I stood behind my decision. Seth proved to be as amazing as I thought he would be and would have made his dad proud with how he was handling things.

I let my mind wander back to the run I had with Zack and suddenly remembered that there was a lot more to talk about.

"You guys, I think we might have a slight issue." I said anxiously.

"What?" Embry asked.

"Zack's gay." I said point blank.

"So?" Seth and Embry said at the same time.

That surprised me. I didn't think they would be mean to him or anything, but I didn't think that they would take to him so easily. On the rez, we never had a problem with anyone being too different besides us werewolves but even we became normal after a couple years.

"And you guys are ok with that?" I asked sort of surprised.

"Its not a problem with me." Seth chuckled.

"Maybe he can bring something new to this lame ass pack." Embry chuckled.

"Well how do you think the pack will take it? I don't want Zack to feel like no one wants him or anything." I said.

"Just keep him away from Ziggy. That boy hates anything he considers not normal. Its like he doesn't even car about other people. I might end up kicking him out of the pack if he keeps acting like a little bitch." Seth groaned.

"What did he do now?" I asked.

"He got his ass arrested a couple weeks ago because of a bar fight with a guy. Don't ask me what it was about because I couldn't tell you." Seth said.

"So are you sure this Zack thing won't be an issue?" I asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem but even if it is, just force everyone to shut the fuck up." Embry chuckled.

The rest of the week was spent getting Zack introduced to the rest of the pack. Just like Seth predicted, no one but Ziggy had a problem with Zack and everyone welcomed him just like the brother he was. It took a while for Zack to get used to having so many people treat him nicely since for the most part, he had been thrown around like shit by his mom for all of his life. I felt really bad and tried to not feel like a parent when dealing with him but I couldn't help it. Zack needed major guidance in his life and even though it wasn't my job, I wanted to help him in anyway I could. I was tempted to call home and ask Esme if he could come back with me and Embry to Vermont, but I knew I couldn't do that. It wouldn't be right for the Cullens to take on another one of my brothers and Zack was still under eighteen so there wasn't anyway I could take him from his mother without consent; he wouldn't leave his sisters alone anyways. He didn't have a job because he was too young to work by the state's requirements. I emptied out my wallet and gave him everything I had on me. It was only a couple hundred dollars but I knew he appreciated it. He told me how much he valued what I did for him, but I told him not to worry about it; this was why I went with the Cullens, not only to be with Nessie, but to better myself so I could help my people. He was shocked that I had so much money because nobody on the rez had anything worth a dime. Everyone assumed that I had gone off to work but they didn't know the extent of my riches.

I still hadn't told him about the Cullens yet and I wanted to make sure I timed this perfectly because he was going to flip when I revealed to him what my life was really like. I knew he wouldn't understand because it was too weird for him to wrap his head around but I had to tell him something before the Cullens came for Thanksgiving.

Now with the wolf situation handled, I had to move onto the more pressing issue; vampires. With Zack taking Paul's spot in the pack, we split up and tried to search the entire state for the vampire scent that we knew had to be there but we never found anything. It made me feel unsafe that there was an unidentified vampire around but I searched high and low and never found any leads. Maybe the Cullens could help when they got here?

On top of that, Rebecca was begging me for money but I always refused. I hadn't seen her in over eight years and the minute she saw me, pleas for cash were pouring out of her mouth. She was more pathetic than I thought she was. She didn't even want to better herself and I couldn't stand to see Billy fond over her like she was the forgotten child. Rachael barely even talked to Rebecca and it made me sad to see my family falling apart but I wasn't going to indulge Rebecca. She was sleeping around Forks and had tabs at all the bars. It was extremely embarrassing and all my hard work meant nothing since Rebecca was running the Black family name into the mud.

Although I called Nessie multiple times a day, it felt horrible to not touch her or kiss her lips. We talked for hours on the phone and I hated it. I needed to see her and feel her breath on my face; this whole talking on the phone thing was not working out. By Friday, I was almost ripping off my skin from my restlessness.

I sped down the highway to Seattle with a smile on my face and a bushel of roses in the passenger's seat.

* * *

**REVIEW NOW**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanksgiving: Part 1

Renesemee POV

It all belongs to SM.

Enjoy

* * *

I sat in my seat on the plane next to Emmett and starred at the Sudoku puzzle that had stumped me. I was a smart girl that much was certain, but this damn Sudoku craze was something I just couldn't get into. Every day for the past week, I had passed the time by trying to complete at least one, but I couldn't do it. I knew I wasn't stupid but these puzzles were making me question all my education. Thanksgiving was in two days and I couldn't wait to get back to Forks so I would have something to do besides these damn math games.

The past week had been hell without Jacob. I now didn't care that Jacob was always busy at the garage because it was better than him not being there at all. When Jacob got the call to come back to Forks, I didn't think anything serious was going on but when he told me that boys were phasing again, I kind of didn't know how to handle it. I was worried because if people were newly phasing then that meant that a vampire was in the area and wasn't just passing by. What worried me the most was that Jacob said the wolves couldn't find the smell.

Daddy said that they would check it out when we got back to Forks, but if Jacob hadn't found anything yet, I doubted than anyone in my family would either. Jacob hated that new boys were phasing because he never like for them to give up their lives because of the supernatural. He told me that he never resented being a werewolf because it brought him me, but I knew he was saddened by how his brothers had to give up their lives to protect LaPush. He said he wouldn't chose to be human in a million years but I always suspected that maybe he would if he had the choice. I didn't know if Jacob realized it but he was more like Rosalie than he thought.

Without Jacob, this past week had been a tough one and on several occasions, I was tempted to sneak out of the house and drive myself to the airport. I was still grounded so I figured that might cause me more trouble than it was worth. I mostly just kept busy with school and my lessons in order to pass the time but my mind never left Jacob. I didn't know how it was in normal relationships but with me and Jacob, it seemed like I just wasn't complete without him; I wasn't me. I tried not to make it sound corny when I said it to myself, but it always came out like something out of a sappy love song; I didn't care. Even Alexia said I was less fun without Jacob but I tried to participate in our conversations. My body was doing strange things without him and I didn't feel quiet right as I went about my daily activities. It had only been a week but I couldn't take much more without his touch. I didn't care who was in the house, I was having sex as soon as we got home; no excuses. We had talked on the phone of course but it still wasn't the same as feeling his warmth or seeing his deep brown eyes.

The only thing that seemed to take my mind completely off Jacob was this damn Sudoku. I didn't know how in the world people did this because it was hard, extremely hard. Even the simplest of puzzles would trip me up and I threw the book across the room several times when I couldn't finish a page. I tried not to stop a puzzle until I finished it but that never happened. Uncle Emmett introduced me to the games and after he found out I couldn't do it, he has been hounding me ever since. He bought me a mega book of Sudoku just to throw it in my face and I tried to not get mad when I couldn't figure out the math, but I couldn't fool anyone. My uncles would laugh at me when my face turned red from anger. I didn't know what it was about the puzzles but I just couldn't do it. There was no way to pre determine the answers and the entire puzzles were based on pure logic, which I thought I was good at, but I was obviously wrong. Surprisingly, Emmett was a genius at them and could beat anyone including daddy. Emmett would breeze through a puzzle in less than half a minute and there was no one who could stop him. He was a speed demon and I was determined to at least finish an easy puzzle, but so far, that hadn't happened. Maybe I should try crosswords or word searches? I bet I could excel at those.

"How you doing little niece?" Emmett asked next to me.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth and kept my head in the book.

"You sure I can't help?" He chuckled.

"Mind your own business." I snapped.

He went back to watching his movie but I could hear him whispering the answers to my puzzle under his breathe. I heaved a heavy sigh and threw the book at him while he laughed at my reaction.

"I hate you and your stupid puzzles." I said in a vicious voice but my bitchy exterior was about to crack because it was funny to see Emmett so happy about something so small.

"Its just really easy to piss you off." Emmett laughed.

"We should ask the dog to try it. If he can do it then I bet Nessie will bit his head off." Jasper chuckled from the seat in front of me and I kicked the back hard.

"Ow Nessie. That hurt." He said and rubbed the back of his head.

"You deserve it." Alice giggled.

"I just can't do those damn things." I sighed.

"Here try this." Emmett said and got up from his seat to get something out of the overhead compartment. He sat back down with a game of Candyland, "This should be for your age group."

"Grandma." I whined.

"Emmett. Leave the poor girl alone and stop torturing her." Grandma said and smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"Why? She gets me all the time. Just returning the favor."

I saw Grandpa Carlisle give Emmett a death stare from across the aisle and quietly giggled. Grandpa rarely disciplined us kids because that was Grandma's job but when he did, he could be ruthless. It was mostly only with Emmett and Jasper, but Grandpa could be very scary if he wanted to be. I remember on one occasion, Jasper got in a fight with an entire biker gang in Seattle for some stupid reason and got arrested. Of course being a vampire, he could have broken out in a second or killed all those bikers but we were playing human so he had to call Grandpa to come and bail him out. I had never seen Grandpa so mad and when they came back from Seattle, Jasper couldn't even talk without Grandpa's permission.

"I'll just get Jacob to help me. He can probably do them." I said.

"Whatever." Emmett sighed.

The rest of the trip, I rested on Emmett's shoulder and we watched _Indiana Jones_ on his portable DVD player. I had never really liked Harrison Ford and although my uncles and Jacob tried to get me to watch the Indiana Jones series, I could never get into them. I wasn't a chick flick type girl by any means; give me a good action film and I'll be set, but the Indiana Jones movies just seemed to be filled with unnecessary testosterone. I continued to watch but didn't really pay any attention.

By the time the plane touched down on the runway, I was literally bouncing in my seat and had to control my speed when the seatbelt sign went off. It might sound kind of weird but I could fell my body react to the air as I walked through the airport; Jacob must be close. I didn't even have to walk, my body automatically glided to wherever Jacob was and I could once again, fell the steel cable that he was always talking about it. After we got our bags from baggage claim, we went to the entrance of the airport and I could smell him, but didn't see him. His masculine scent sent my mind into a haze and I could barely think straight. I smelled roses mixed with him and looked in the corner to see my wolf standing in a pair of dark jeans and a T-shirt with a black pea coat and sunglasses holding a bushel of roses. He looked so incredibly sexy I didn't know if I could wait until we got home.

I left my family and ran into Jacob's arms. He dropped the roses and picked me up. I should have taken a deep breath because he didn't come up for air for the next five minutes. The way Jacob's lips moved with mine felt like there was nothing else in the world around us and I couldn't think of any place I would rather be. The heat from his kiss sent me into a spiral and I put my hand through his hair as I pushed him all my love. I didn't even notice I was crying until he pulled back to look at me with a worried face.

"Baby what's wrong? Are you hurt or something?"

I shook my head," No, I'm just so happy to see you again. You can't leave me like that anymore. I was going crazy."

"I know, me too." He chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"What's so funny?"

"You and me. We can't even stay have one week without each other."

"Its not healthy." I giggled and he pulled back.

He bent down to pick up the roses, "I got you something." He said and handed me the flowers.

"I told you to stop getting me these." I said but couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"I don't know why you don't just accept gifts. You're just like your mother." He said as he took my hand and led me out of the airport carrying my bag.

"I just don't have anything to give you so it feels one sided."

"What do you mean you don't have anything to give me? You buy me stuff all the time."

"I know but your gifts just seem more romantic than mine. I could never come up with some of the things you do."

"That's because I'm too good." He said and put my bag in the trunk of a big SUV. I guess Jacob rented a car when he and Embry got here.

I looked out at our surroundings and noticed that everything was white. I loved the snow, but Vermont didn't get super cold until January so we didn't get much until after the holidays.

Jacob led me to the passenger's side and helped me into my seat before getting in the driver's side to start the car.

"Can you go the long way home?" I asked as we pulled out of the airport.

"Sure." He said and began making the trip back to Forks.

We didn't talk much on the way there because we were just soaking up what we had missed the past week. He held my hand and I knew I could die happy because I felt Jacob's warmth flow through my body like a raging fire, but I liked it. We took deep breathes of each other's scent and he probably had no idea what he did to me, but I could feel the pleasure begin to build in my lower stomach and didn't know how much longer I could last.

We were taking the long way which led us through the forest; good. Now I don't have to be disturbed. We were almost home but far enough away that no one would hear us.

"Can you pull over?" I asked Jacob when I saw the road lead off into a thicket of trees.

"Sure." He said and slowed down the car, "What for?"

"Turn off the car." He did, "Get in the back."

"Uh….why?" He asked skeptically.

I put my hand on his shoulder and showed him what I wanted to do. Before I could even blink, he was in the back seat of the car and already had his jacket off. I pulled mine off as well and climbed over the seat. I straddled his waist and he put his hands on my hips.

Jacob leaned in and kissed my throat and then he pulled back, up, brushing his lips against mine.

"I love you so much, Nessie," he whispered against my mouth before kissing it, and it was over. I could feel my limbs reacting to his and I felt like jelly. How had I even lasted this long?

"I love you too, Jacob," I whispered back, opening my lips for him and kissing back as much as I could within my haze of passion.

"I know, baby," Jacob growled through our kisses that were slowly intensifying.

I let my tongue reach out and taste Jacob's lips, running my hands up and down his muscular arms. His hands were on my hips and my waist but began sliding all over my body within the next minutes. It wasn't long before I felt a slight breeze of cold air and then extreme heat against the small of my back, as Jacob lifted my shirt and rubbed his hand up across the exposed skin.

His hand under my shirt slowly made its way around to my front, and he continued to kiss me while he lightly squeezed the skin of my stomach. I don't know why Jacob liked my stomach so much but he would always rub it for some reason. I didn't say anything because it felt so good, but I wondered what that was about. He gently pulled my shirt off over my head and I had to break the kiss for him to completely remove it from my body, but his lips were back on mine within a second.

After a few minutes of passion, he lifted his arms so that I could take off his shirt and when it was on the floor of the car, I started running my hands up and down his muscled chest. He growled when my nails made slight indentations in his skin. I loved to feel his abs roll under my touch. I moved our position and turned him so that he was laying across the seat but I was still straddling his waist. I was looking down at him and I couldn't get over how sexy he was. Jacob ran his large hands up my sides and then around to my front, until he was cupping my breasts in each of his hands. He began to massage gently and it felt like every part of my body was created just for him because his hands fit my chest perfectly.

He brushed his thumbs over my nipples at the same time and I arched my back into his palms. The heat from Jacob's hands felt amazing and I thought they were going to burn holes into the lace fabric of my bra but I didn't care. When Jake's hands left their teasing to grasp my waist gently and pull, I bent back down so that our lips were devouring each other's once more.

Jacob moaned as my fingers tangled into his hair and I felt his tongue dive deeper into my mouth, allowing me to taste every ounce of him. I broke the kiss and began to place my lips on the skin of his neck before moving down to his shoulders and chest. I shifted down his body slightly and continued to kiss each muscle of his torso and stomach. I started unbuckling his pants and he helped me pull them down so that he was in nothing more than his boxers. I could already see Little Jake trying to peep out but he would have to wait a little bit longer.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jacob gasped as I rolled down the top of his boxers and bent my head down so that my nose brushed across his hipbone.

I didn't answer him but sunk my teeth into his artery and lightly sucked. I closed my eyes as I tasted the warm blood gush down my throat and it tasted better than I remembered. I hadn't bit Jacob in a while, but my instincts took over and I couldn't help it. I continued sucking and Jacob's pants grew louder with each passing second. I knew I had to stop soon and it took every ounce of my self-control to pull back. I licked the wound and it immediately sealed back up. I looked at him and the color in his face was beginning to return so I knew he would be fine. I smiled and started kissing back up his body.

"Why do you have so many clothes on?" Jacob asked in a husky voice.

"Oh, I forgot." I said and began unbuttoning my jeans. I pulled them off and re straddled Jacob's stomach in just my underwear this time.

"How do you want to do this?" I asked.

"I like this position." Jacob replied as he put his thumbs in the sides of my panties.

This was new. We had never done it this way before. I felt my face heat up as my blush betrayed me. I didn't know if I could do that; have sex on top of Jacob? That just seemed weird, like I was on display or something.

"Is that ok?' He asked timidly.

"Yes." I said before I could stop myself.

Oh well. I guess we could try it.

I bent back down to capture his lips and I felt his scorching hands leave my waist to move to my back. He fumbled with the clasp of my bra for a second before it released and I lifted up to remove it from my body. Jacob's chest rumbled, as he looked my body up and down. He moved his hands back to my hips and I heard a rip. Cold air rushed between my legs so I knew I was completely naked. I could smell myself and knew that the wolf in Jacob could as well. He reached behind me and began taking off his boxers. He laid back down when they were completely off and we stayed in that position for a while because neither one of us knew what to do next.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked in a shy voice.

I nodded my head. Jacob lifted me up or more like shifted me, and I felt his tip as it brushed across my entrance. My legs immediately spread wider in his lap and I could feel myself open up as he inched closer into my body. I almost screamed from the pleasure of it, but held back for later. He shifted me again and I felt his entirety fill me up to capacity. I don't think I will ever get used to the feeling of Jacob inside of me because it was a more heightened sense of ecstasy that I didn't think could ever be replicated. Each time felt like the first and the passion only increased our love.

Jacob moved my hips up slowly and then down again, hissing through his teeth as our hips touched.

"Was that ok?" He asked.

"Just tell me what to do." I panted.

"Follow my hands." He said and began using his hands to guide my hips on his. We didn't have to come undone so we kept up a fluid motion as I rolled my hips into Jacob and he hissed again as we brought each other closer to our peaks. I bent over so that my hair was cascading over our bodies and kept rolling my hips as Jacob moved his hands to my butt and squeezed. I let out a whimper and brought my lips down to kiss his lips lightly.

I picked up the pace slightly and Jacob moved his hands to my breasts. I didn't know how much time had passed but I didn't care.

Faster, Nessie . . . faster, _please_." Jacob growled and I obeyed his orders without question.

We continued to move our lips together and I kept up the pace all the while, I could fell my body begin to tighten around Jacob and the pleasure grew ten fold with each roll of my body. Jacob's breathing grew harsher with each second and I would have done anything to just stay like this forever. His hands stayed at my side and I felt my skin absorb the heat from his touch.

Finally, Jacob let out a growl so loud, I felt the windows rattle. I felt something warm fill my insides and I couldn't hold back my smile. It was pure heat filling my body from head to toe. I bit his shoulder as my own body reacted to his. My entire lower half was numb and I felt my body release the stress from my core as I finished right after him.

My breathing was just as labored as Jacob's and we were both sweating like we had ran a marathon. I didn't want to disconnect from him so I stayed in the same position but rested my body against his. I laid my head on Jacob's chest and we slowed our breathing for the next five minutes. I felt him go limp inside me but I still wasn't going to move.

"Damn." Jacob panted.

"When was the last time we did that?" I asked just as breathlessly.

"At least a month. I forgot how much I missed it."

"Me too. You were amazing."

"Really?" he asked in a slightly surprised tone.

"Did you ever doubt yourself?" I giggled.

"I just didn't know you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Are you kidding? I would stay like this forever if I could." I said and placed light kissed on his tanned, muscled chest.

"I've missed you." Jacob breathed into my hair.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too sweetheart."

We stayed in the same position for the next ten minutes and the sky grew darker around us but I didn't want to move. I moved my hips slightly to see if I still had feeling and giggled as I felt the kind of "mess" Jacob had made.

"Uh…babe?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I think we need to get cleaned up."

I sat up and Jacob growled again as he took in my body but I got off of him so we wouldn't be tempted for round two. We got cleaned up and I pulled my clothes back on. My panties were ripped so I had to go commando when I put my jeans back on but I tried not to think about how weird that felt.

"Where do you want to go now?" Jacob asked as he started the car back up.

"I want to see Grandpa Charlie." I said and he turned the car around so that we were on the main road.

We spent the next two hours at Grandpa Charlie and Sue's house and I was so happy to see them having just as much fun as any married couple should. I could tell that they really did love each other and wondered how they didn't get together twenty years ago. Jacob drove me back home and dropped me off while he went back to Seth's house to deal with the wolves. I wanted to meet the new wolf Zack, but Jacob said I had to wait until Thanksgiving because they were training him to not kill me when we met. I wasn't worried about it because I knew the wolves wouldn't let anything happen to me let alone, Jacob. I had read enough zoology books to know how to handle wolves. You just had to be dominate no matter what; they thrive on chaos and it was necessary to keep things in control. Even though Jacob and his pack weren't wild animals, the same basic principle applies.

I woke up the next morning in my bed at the mansion and sighed happily as I remembered all the wonderful things Jacob and I had experienced in the last twenty-four hours. I loved that boy more than was healthy but I didn't care. He was my lifeline and I would never want anyone but him.

I took a shower and put on a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater before heading downstairs to the kitchen. I could smell my aunts and uncles in the family room and heard daddy playing his piano. I pulled out the cereal and milk from the fridge. I sat at the table and began eating while reading a magazine.

"Get away from me Emmett." I sighed when I smelled him coming up behind me.

"How did you know it was me?" He said in a disappointed tone.

"You're the only one who smells like leather." I smiled when he came to sit next to me.

"You used to put your head on my chest and sleep when you were younger. You said my scent was your favorite." He chuckled.

"It still is, besides Jacob's of course."

After I was done eating, I went into the music room and sat next to daddy on the bench. We played for a good two hours and I forgot how fun it could be to just play without having a fire breathing dragon forcing your fingers to complete some of the most complex melodies on earth. I played with daddy until I heard the smooth sound of mama's Ferrari as it pulled into the driveway. I jumped off the bench and ran into Jacob's arms as soon as he came in the door.

"Hey babe." He chuckled and re stabled himself.

"I missed you." I said and placed kisses on his neck.

"I missed you too."

He carried me to the family room and sat me down on the couch.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"Uh…go see the wolves?" I asked.

"No. I can't have you near Zack right now. Tomorrow he should be better but everyone is still trying to keep him calm."

"You promise we can see them tomorrow?"

"Yup. Everyone's going to Billy's house for Thanksgiving dinner." He smiled.

"Who is everyone?"

"Everyone. All the wolves and families but not Leah. Seth said she's staying in Napa. You'll probably meet Rebecca though."

"Finally. She seems to be avoiding me." I giggled.

"She's been avoiding me too, but I don't really want to see her more than I have to."

"How can you not want to see your sister?"

"That girl is not my sister. I don't know who the hell she is but I can't even bare to be in the same room with her anymore." He sighed.

"I still don't see how you can hate her."

"You'll see when you meet her." He chuckled.

"OK, so no wolves today. How about we do something normal. A movie?"

"Sure."

After figuring out which movie we were going to see, we got off the couch and Jacob followed me to my room so I could get dressed. I went into my closet and sighed when I saw all the things I left here in Forks when we moved to Vermont. I hadn't worn some of this stuff in years, but since I stopped growing, I could luckily fit it all. I chose a pair of black jeans and a bright yellow tunic shirt that draped over my slender body. I pulled on a black pea coat and slipped on a pair of simple yellow Louboutins that had a five-inch heel and a closed, rounded toe. I left my hair to flow down my back and kept on my jewelry from Jacob.

"Wow. How is it that you manage to look good in everything?" Jacob asked form the door of my closet.

"I keep telling you, its good genes." I smiled and pulled him out of my room.

We got in the Ferrari and made our way to Port Angeles. We drove up the street the theater was located on and in front was a group of about four guys seated on the hood of a new Mustang. I recognized one of the guys as the son of a man who used to work with Grandpa at the Forks hospital. Even though I didn't go to school, I knew a few of the kids that were introduced to me by Charlie and Carlisle.

Jacob pulled into a spot and cut the engine. He came to my side to open my door and as we walked into the theater, I heard their statements.

_Whoa. Who the hell is that? _

_I thought I knew everyone around here. _

_That's Nessie Cullen. Her dad used to work with mine at the hospital but they moved like four years ago. What the hell is she doing here now? _

_I don't know but I don't really care. Please say that guy is here brother. _

_I have no idea who the hell he is but I would bet you it's her bodyguard or something. I heard she went off and is like some famous model now. _

_She looks like it. Have you ever seen someone so fine?_

_I know dude, but she's way out of your league. _

Jacob growled through their entire conversation but I just quietly laughed. I always thought it was funny that people found me beautiful. If only they had seen my family.

"Calm down Jacob." I said as we paid for our tickets.

"They shouldn't be talking about you like that." He said through his teeth.

"They're just having fun. I bet you, Seth, Embry, and Quil did worse before I came along. "

"Not true. I was very respectful."

"Yeah besides groping my mother in the forest thing. You always leave that out." I teased.

"Shut up." He laughed and we bought our popcorn before going into our theater.

If you asked me what movie we watched or who was in it, I wouldn't be able to tell you a goddamn thing. Jacob and I watched the first two minutes but ended up being like every other young couple and kissed for the rest. By the end of the movie, my shirt was halfway up my body and Jacob was practically on top of me. It was a movie that had been out for a couple of months already so there weren't that many people. I tried to hold back my heavy breathing, but that was a lost cause. Fortunately, no one embarrassed me by asking us to quiet down or leave.

Jacob and I walked out of the theater and you would have thought we were drunk by the way we were stumbling but in actuality, we were trying to catch our breaths.

"I got to go to the bathroom." Jacob said and went down the hall after kissing my forehead.

I went to the food counter.

"Can I have a bottled water please?" I asked the attendant.

"Sure. That will be $1.75." I paid for the drink.

"Well well, if it isn't little Nessie Cullen." I heard a deep voice from behind me.

"I'm not so little anymore Reggie." I smirked at the same boy from earlier. He was alone this time.

"No, not at all, but its good to see you. I thought you moved to Vermont?" He asked and moved closer.

"Just back for Thanksgiving." I smiled.

"Well I would love to take you out before you go back."

"No can do Reggie. I'm really busy and we're only here for three days. Sorry."

"Well maybe tonight?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"If I say yes will you go out with me." He chuckled.

"Not in the slightest. I have been telling you that since I first met you."

"I know, so is that guy I saw you with your boyfriend or something?"

"Fiancé actually." I said and held up my hand to show off my ring.

"But you're only like eighteen. Is that even legal?" He asked in a shocked tone.

"Of course it is. I can get married whenever I want to as long as I have parental consent."

"And doctor Cullen gave you such consent?"

"Of course." I giggled.

"Oh well, I guess I tried. I get an invite to the wedding right?" He asked in a happier voice.

"I don't know yet. I'll have to talk to Charlie to see if you've been good." I said and raised an eyebrow.

"OK, but that little probation I got last year wasn't my fault. Remember that." He laughed and walked back down the hallway.

The only reason I knew Reggie was because we used to do volunteer work together before I left for Vermont. He was actually one of the first humans I met outside of Grandpa Charlie.

I sat on a bench and waited for Jacob who appeared only a couple seconds later. We drove back home and he dropped me off before going back to Seth's. I told him about Reggie and how we might be inviting him to the wedding if I remembered. Jacob didn't like the fact that I was talking to him but I tried to reassure him that Reggie was just a friend. He shot down that argument by brining up Andy and I couldn't argue his logic so I kept quiet as Jacob drove me home.

The next morning was hectic for me because I had so much to do. My family and I went hunting early as apart of our own Thanksgiving tradition but as soon as I got home, I race upstairs to get dressed for the human portion of my day.

"You need any help?" Alice called as I raced past her.

"Just with my hair." I said as I went into my closet.

Billy was having a big Thanksgiving dinner and everyone was going. All the wolves and their girlfriends plus the children were going to be there. Billy told us all to look nice so I wanted to wear something perfect. I was going to meet Zack and Rebecca today and that made me extremely nervous, but I couldn't tell you why. I didn't know how Billy was going to fit everyone inside his house, but Jacob said that they've done it before so I took his word for it. My family wasn't going because they didn't want to interfere in pack life although Jacob invited them. Grandpa Charlie wasn't coming either because he took Sue to a lodge in Canada so they could spend the break alone.

"Not that one," Alice sighed as she came into my closet.

"Why what's wrong with this?" I asked.

"Its way too formal. Billy said dress nicely but not too nice."

"Fine then. I guess I do need your help." I giggled.

Alice chose an outfit that was perfect. It was a deep red dress that came down to my knees and was very sophisticated. It had flattering cap sleeves, a sweeping scoop neckline and pleating at the skirt add that added an air of casual elegance to the Ralph Lauren dress. It was made of a soft silk and I was very impressed with Alice's taste, although I shouldn't have been surprised with how good I looked. I let my hair hang over my shoulders and kept on my jewelry. I had on a pair of simple black Louboutins that gave me lots of height and wore my same black pea coat from yesterday.

"Perfect." Alice said, as she looked me up and down.

"Ok ok thank you so much, but I have to go. I'm already late."

I kissed her cheek and raced downstairs to see Jacob sitting in the family room talking with mama and daddy. They stopped when I came in and Jacob stood to greet me. After we said our goodbyes, Jacob led me out to the Ferrari and we took of to LaPush. As soon as we pulled up in front of Billy's house, I knew this was going to be a big get together. There were the wolve's cars spread out over the lawn and I could already hear everyone talking.

Before I could even take a step towards the door, Jacob had his arm around my waist.

"OK look Ness, I'm going against my better judgment here by having you meet Zack but you have to promise to listen to me if I tell you to leave. Understand?"

I nodded my head and he led me inside. I saw everyone running through Billy's house doing various activities. There was a football game on TV and Billy was shouting along with some other boys. Several of the wolves were surrounding a board game on the floor. Sam and Emily sitting on the couch with their daughter and I saw Sarah crawling on the floor towards Paul. Everyone turned to greet us when we walked in and I saw a new face in the crowd. He was tanned and muscular like the other wolves but his hair was blonde, which was a rarity among Native Americans. Jacob led me over to him and the room got quiet. Before I reached his seat, Zack stood.

The look on his face was one of pure fear. Jacob told me that he was scared to meet me because he was afraid he might not be able to control himself. I could see him shake slightly as I came closer but I knew he wouldn't do anything with his Alpha standing there.

"Zack, this is Renesemee." Jacob said when we reached him.

He held out his hand and I shook, "Its very nice to meet you Zack. Jake tells me good things about you." I said. He flinched from my touch but didn't pull back.

Zack looked like he wanted to say something, but he just stared at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. I let go of the shake and stood there awkwardly. Zack was till gapping at me so I decided to say something.

"So…how do you like being a wolf?" I asked but Zack just kept starting.

Zack nodded his head and I could see him trying to keep his composure. It was hard for a new wolf to be around someone like me because of my scent. I smelled like a human but also had vampire blood flowing in me so that confused anyone new to the pack.

"You're very pretty." Zack said in barely audible voice.

"Thank you." I said with a blush.

"I hope I'm not being rude, but why do you smell that way?" He asked.

"I'm half vampire. Jacob didn't explain any of this to you."

"He did, but I was kind of busy with not sporadically phasing so it went over my head." He chuckled quietly.

"Well my mother was human when I was conceived but she's full vampire now."

"And your father is…?"

"A vampire. Born 1901."

"You guys hang out with some weird ass people." Zack said and the wolves erupted in laughter. He went to sit back in his seat and I giggled. Good. I don't have to worry about him attacking me or anything. I could see that he was very weary of me and didn't want to come anywhere near me, but that was natural so I didn't take it personal. I didn't know if he liked me or not but I hoped he did.

I sat with Rachel and played with Sarah until Billy said it was time for dinner. We all sat around a long table and began digging into the giant feast that everyone had prepared. I sat next to Jacob in the middle of the table on the left side while Billy was at the head. Everyone else filled in next to their respective partners. I noticed that Rebecca wasn't here so I wanted to ask Jake where she was, but before I could, there was a knock at the door and Billy went to answer it. He rolled back in with a tall and tanned girl who must have been Jacob's sister. She looked just like her mother who I had seen from pictures. She had long, straight, black hair that fell down to her waist and couldn't have been more than thirty. Her eyes were the same dark color as Jacob's and she was very pretty. She sat down across from Jacob and I and it seemed like no one was acknowledging her.

"Uh… yeah. This is Rebecca." Jacob said and point to her.

"You must be the Renesemee I've heard so much about." She said and the tone in her voice told me that she was judging me.

"The one and the same. Its very nice to meet you." I said.

"Hmmmmmm." She looked me up and down but didn't say anything.

Dinner was wonderful and the wolves were wonderful company. Zack eventually warmed up to me and stopped looking like he was on edge when he saw how relaxed the other wolves were. We never talked but I could tell that he had less tension running through his body. Rebecca was a different story, I tried to make conversation with her, but she brushed me off like I wasn't even there. She laughed along with everyone else but whenever I said anything at the table, she scowled. Jacob told me that she didn't know about any of the wolves because there wasn't a need for her to. She wasn't dating one of them and they didn't know if they could trust her with the secret so she was kept in the dark. I had to remind myself to not slip up.

"So Jake, I hear the garage is doing well." Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, it's doing ok." Jake replied. He had only said short answers to her the entire time.

"So how much money you making?"

Jake let his fork clatter on his plate as he dropped it harshly, " Can we not do this now? I don't have time to refuse you again." He said coldly.

"Then stop refusing me and give me something."

No one was paying attention to the conversation except me and I had to admit that Rebecca was nothing like the rest of her family besides her looks. She was rude and was already a little drunk off of the wine being served. She was kind of a bitch but I didn't want to think that about Jacob's sister.

We were eating desert when she finally noticed my presence.

"So, how did you and Jacob meet?" She asked condescendingly.

"Me?" I asked because she gave no warning of who she was talking to. Everyone fell silent as they listened to our conversation.

"Who else?" She snapped.

Bitch.

"Uh…well Jacob and I grew up together and as we grew, so did our feelings for each other and we've been together about four years now." I smiled.

"And I heard you're going to get married?"

"Yup. In the summer."

"And do you have a job?" She asked.

That's a weird question.

"Uh…no." I replied.

"Do you plan on getting one?"

"Maybe in the future, but right now that's not in my plans. Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to figure out why you're spending all my brother's money." She sneered.

"Please don't do this Rebecca." Billy sighed.

"I'm just looking our for Jacob dad. I know bitches like her and she'll spend his money until he's broke and then leave him for another guy." She said.

Where the fuck was all of this coming from?

"Shut up Becca. You don't know anything about Nessie." Jacob said in a harsh tone.

"I know all I need to. She's a goldigger. Simple as that."

"You're just trying to get money." Jake replied.

"Just because you're a goldigger doesn't mean that Nessie is." Rachael said form further down the table.

"Well you can obviously tell by the way she's clinging to him. Its disgusting." Rebecca said.

I was in complete shock. Why would Rebecca think those things of me? What had I ever done to her?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanksgiving: Part 2

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"Well you can obviously tell by the way she's clinging to him. Its disgusting." Rebecca said in a vicious voice.

This wasn't the Rebecca i knew. What happened to the girl who used to make me sandwhiches every morning before school? What happened to the the girl who beat up Sookie Michels in the thrid grade becuase she made me cry? What happened to the girl who taught me how to place baseball and the girl who taught me how to drive? What happened to my sister? I didn't know what changed her over the years, but I didn't like the new Rebecca. She was mean and had no respect for anyone. I knew she had a right to try and protect me but she didn't deserve to reat Nessie so rudley; no one did. All throughout dinner, Rebecca would make snide comments and remarks, but i didn't say anything about them becuase i figured she would stop once she realized that no one was really paying attention to her. She kept up her stupid converstaions to everyone at the table and we tried to brush it off like nothing was happening, but when Rebecca started getting on Nessie, I couldn't just sit there and let her get away with disrespecting her.

This is exactly why I didn't want Nessie to meet Rebecca. She had turned into a bitch; plain and simple. She had no right to judge Nessie because she didn't know her. How dare she come back after eight years and try to pick apart my life. She has always been judgmental but I never thought she would hound Nessie the way she was.

The past few days have been perfect and I could feel my body soak up all the love I had missed from Nessie in the past week. From the moment I saw her in the airport, I didn't know if I could control myself enough to make it home before I jumped on top of her. Fortunately, Nessie was having the same ideas I was and it only took about an hour for us to relieve all the sexual tension that was running through the both of us. To be honest, it was some the best sex I had ever had in my short life and that was all thanks to Nessie. She was amazing in every sense of the word but I'll save the glorious details for my own amusement. The sound of Rebecca's voice brought me out of my lustful thoughts and I was just as mad as I was before.

"Rebecca I swear if you don't shut up, I will throw you out." I snarled and I could fell my body shaking from my anger. I took Nessie's hand under the table so she could calm me.

"Jacob stop. Control yourself." Nessie whispered.

"I just don't see what you see in her. Of course she's beautiful but you can find any girl who looks just as good as her. Find one who won't spend all your money." Rebecca sneered.

"Nessie doesn't spend all my money." I snapped. I tried not to think about Nessie's shopping spree in Boston a couple of months ago.

Don't try and hide it Jacob. I see the ring on her finger and that bracelet. How much was all that? Two hundred thousand?"

"Does it matter?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Rebecca please stop." Billy said again.

"Just looking out. Jacob needs to be saving his money."

"For what? You?" Rachel asked and I don't think I had ever heard her use such a mean voice.

"Well not only me, but dad too. You see what kind of shit hole we live in while he's living the life of luxury."

"Becca that's enough. Nessie is a wonderful girl and I think you should be more respectful. " Billy spoke up.

"Whatever." Rebecca nodded her head but I knew she wasn't finished criticizing Nessie. I could still feel my body shaking slightly but Nessie was rubbing my back so I was slightly cooling.

"So, I heard Jacob bought you a car." Rebecca asked and I didnt know if i could control myself any longer.

"Please don't do this Jacob. Just let her say whatever she wants." Nessie whispered.

"I can't do that Nessie."

I never thought I would hate my sister, but this came pretty close.

"Rebecca I'm only going to say this once so you better shut up and listen. Nessie is apart of this family and you need to get used to that. I don't want to hear another word about this. Is that understood?" Billy spoke again and I was surprised that he was standing up to Rebecca because he usually let her walk over him.

"I just want to know how she has him wrapped around her finger. I never knew Jacob to be such a sucker for the first girl to put out." She laughed and I could smell the alcohol.

"You're drunk. Stop embarrassing yourself." Rachael said.

"Come on Becca. Lay off." Seth sighed quietly.

"Do you even love her?" Rebecca asked and that made the wolf in me almost make an appearance.

"Don't you ever ask me that again. I don't even fucking know you anymore." I growled.

I wasn't paying attenion before but now that I was listening, I heard the sound of quiet sobs and smelled salt in the air. I looked over to Nessie who had her head hung and I saw small droplets of water falling from her cheeks. I immediately softened and pulled her away from the table and into the hallway where we could be alone. I knew that with anyone else, Nesise would have snapped right back and given whoever was disrespecting her a piece of her mind. When it came to my family, she was alightly more subdued becuase she wanted them to like her.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Nessie asked through her tears and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Because she's jealous of you. She just wants me to send her money instead of spending it on you." I tried to quell he sadness.

"But you don't spend money on me, well you do, but its not like I ask you to. I didn't do anything to her."

"I know baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Nessie was a tough girl, but I knew she wanted my family to like her. All of them did except for Rebecca. I knew she resented Nessie for being my number one priority when it came to my money, but I had no idea she would be such a horrible person. How could Rebecca even think that I didn't love Nessie? She didn't even know her.

Nessie and my relationship was always being threatened but never by my own family. My dad and Rachel loved Nessie like she was already apart of the Blacks and didn't even question it when I ask her to marry me. Billy had always thought of Nessie as a daughter and Rebecca didn't have any right to come and try and to disrupt my life. Even the wolves had warmed up to Nessie and she was practically apart of the pack.

I knew everyone at the table could hear us but I didn't care.

"I did everything right, why does she treat me like shit?" Nessie asked.

"It has nothing to do with you. She's just selfish."

"I knew this was going to happen. I knew she wouldn't like me." Nessie lifted her head off my shoulder but kept it hung so I couldn't see her eyes.

"She'll warm up to you." I said but I didn't know if it was true.

"I think I'm going to go Jacob." She sighed and began walking towards the door.

"Wait Nessie. Come one. You don't have to leave." I said and grabbed her wrist.

"Please stay. I need you here." I tried.

"No Jacob. If they don't want me here then I think I should go. It would be more comfortable for everyone." She spoke softly.

"Then I'm coming with you . I don't want to leave you alone." I said and pulled her to family room where the table was,

"Dad thanks for the meal but Nessie and I are going to have to head out early." I said.

"Are you sure?" Billy asked with a sad face.

"Yeah." I replied.

"No, Jacob stay here." Nessie pleaded, "This is your family and its Thanksgiving. I'll go home and you can stay here. Please." She said and I could smell more salt from the moisture in her eyes. I knew she wanted to bolt before she began crying in front of everyone.

"No I want to come with you. If you're not comfortable then we're going to leave." I said firmly.

"Jacob stay. I'll be at home I guess. So call me when you finish here." She sadly smiled and kissed me lightly.

"Nessie…" I tried again but she didn't turn around as she sprinted out of the door. I stood near the table and heard the engine of Bella's Ferrari start up before it drove down the road.

This was one of the most disastrous days I had had in a long time and it was only going to get worse because I was about to blow the roof off of this place. I knew I had to calm myself before I phased in the house but as soon as I turned around and saw Rebecca's smirk, I almost charged. I took one step but Seth was up and at my side before I moved any further.

"Lets go outside." He said and began pushing me towards the door. I think Embry followed him but I couldn't really tell because I had gone wolf inside my mind. The outside world meant nothing to me and all I saw was Rebecca's face. I knew I couldn't kill my sister but I wanted to and that scared me.

Seth and Embry dragged me outside and once we reached the woods, they let go.

"Jake, calm down. This isn't as bad as it looks." Embry began.

"Don't fucking talking to me right now. This is _exactly _how it looks. My sister hates Nessie for no goddamn reason!" I screamed.

I could feel my body start to shake but I pushed back the wolf so I could get this out as a human.

"She just moved back and she's already starting shit. I knew I should have never let Nessie met her." I shouted.

"Jake calm down. You can't hurt your sister, I won't let you." Seth said and moved closer to me.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" I ranted and continued on my tirade for the next couple of minutes.

I couldn't wrap my mind around how somebody could have hated Nessie. She was the most perfect, decent, beautiful thing in my world and I wouldn't stand to have someone, _anyone _disrespect her. Nessie had done nothing wrong and I didn't care who Rebecca was, she didn't have the right to make Nessie feel uncomfortable in my home.

"What the hell is wrong with Rebecca?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"She's always hated Nessie, even though she's never met her." Embry said.

"Yeah. She told us that she didn't like Nessie because she took you away from LaPush aka, she wants you to come back here and give her money." Seth chuckled.

"Nessie doesn't deserve any of that shit that went down in there."

"Jake dude, calm down." Seth said but it was too late. I let the fire take over my body and began running into the woods as top speeds on four legs.

I knew I wouldn't kill Rebecca but there had to be a way for me to tell her that what she did was inexcusable. Billy was madder than I had seen him in a long time when Becca started accusing Nessie, but he wouldn't reprimand her in any way because she was his golden child. It was disgusting the way he doted on her and made everything she did appear in a positive light. I guess that came from the fact that my mom kind off like Rebecca the most out of all three of us. I know parents aren't supposed to have favorites but of course they always do. Rebecca used to be the perfect child, just like Rachel and then in high school, something snapped. I didnt know what it was but she turned into someone I didn't know. I still remember the say she walked out and it was more painfull to bring up because it hurt my dad greatly. It was a right before Bella moved back to Forks and Rebecca had graduated with Rachel the year before. She had a full scholarship to the University of Seattle and was pallning on majoring in chemisty but one day during the summer, she came home and said she wasn't going. Billy was really mad at her and tried to make her see reason, but she wouldn't budge. They fought for weeks and I didn't even like to stay at home becuase I couldn't hear myself think. Rebecca up and disappeared and we didnt see her for an entire week until she called us and said she was in Hawaii and wasn't comming back. Billy was really hurt didn't even try to hide the pain he was feeling those first coouple of months. She never called us and didn't even invite us to her wedding. She only sent pictures and fromt he look of him, I could already tell that thier marragie wasn't going to last long. Maybe it was her divorce that made her this way?

I ran to Canada and then back again in less than an hour and went by the Cullens to just check on Nessie. I didn't phase or go inside, but I had to know that she made it home safely. I heard her playing the piano so I hoped she wasn't too down about the dinner she just had to sit through.

I went back to Billy's house and to my room via the open window. After I changed my clothes, I went into the family room where Paul and Rachel were sitting with Sarah.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rachel asked when I walked in.

"I went for a run. I had to burn off the anger from dinner." I said and plopped down on the sofa.

"I can't believe said all of that to Nessie. I felt so bad." Rachel sighed.

"What happened after I left?"

"Everyone started laying into Becca for being so horrible." Paul spoke up, "I never knew how much the pack liked Nessie until today." He chuckled.

"What the fuck is her problem?" I asked and felt the warmth flow through my body again but I promised myself I wasn't going to phase.

"I don't know and I don't care." Rachel said and shifted Sarah, "She was so rude. I was so embarrassed."

"If only she got to know Nessie, she would see how wonderful she is." Pual said and that suprised me. He used to be one of the ones who wouldn't even look at Nessie when she was younger. I don't know what changed but one day, he just started talking to her and the wuicjly became friends. He was still a little nervous whenever she was around but I knew that was just his insticts talking.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Right here." Rebecca replied and I turned around to see her walking into the family room with wet hair. I smelled the scent of soap and guessed she had just come from using the shower.

"What the fuck was that at dinner?" I asked without getting off the sofa.

"I'm trying to help you out. I don't want her spending everything you've worked for." She said.

"Bullshit. What is this really about?" I snarled.

"Nothing." She sighed and went into the kitchen. I followed her because there was no way I was leaving without knowing what the hell was her problem.

"Tell me the truth Rebecca. What is your deal with Nessie?" I asked more forcefully.

"I don't think she's right for you."

"How can you say that? You don't even know her."

"I know girls like her and they will just spend everything you have before leaving your ass on the side of the road. Did you see the dress she had on? It was at least two thousnad dollars." She said.

"So what if it was? Nessie deserves nice things and I am happy to buy them for her, not like she needs my help though."

"What does that mean?" Rebecca asked.

"You don't even know what the fuck you're talking about half the time. I bet no one told you that Nessie's family was the whole reason I have anything took me in and gave me things i could have only dreamed of."

"That still doesn't mean she loves you."

"Hell yes it does. She's willing to be with me and could support herself if she wanted. Thankfully, I have enough so she won't eve have to, but she would gladly give up everything to be with me." My voice was getting a little louder.

"You might think you know her Jacob but she's going to leave you in the end."

"Is that what you did with your husband?" I snapped.

"You know nothing about me Jacob." She snapped back.

"I know. I don't know who the hell you are anymore. You don't even deserve to be apart of the same family as Nessie. I 've known that girl her entire life and money has never been a prority with her."

"Stop being naive Jacob. She doesn't love you." Rebecca moved closer and tried to touch me but i slapped her hand away.

"Don't you ever say that again. I am going to marry her and you better get over whatevr fucking problems you have becuase she _will_ be apart of this family." I shouted and felt Paul dragging me out of the room. He led me outside and I phased again when the cold air hit my skin.

I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't just sit there and listen while my sister degraded my fiancé for no reason. I hated to think it, but I doubted whetheror not I would ever speak to her again. I ran back to the Cullens' house and went to one of the trees where i stasheed some clothes. I changed and ran up to Nessie's room where I found her sleeping. I got under the covers and brought her closer to my body. I sighed heavily as I took in her scent and let my eyes close as I laid with her back pressed up against my chest. This was where I wanted to be. Where I _needed_ to be.

I heared her hearteat accelerate as her body reacted to my warmth. I knew she was waking up but I wasn't going to talk to her. She needed her rest.

"Jacob?" Nessie whispered quietly after a few minutes.

"Hmmmmmm?" I said back and she turned in my arms. Our faces were touching but I kept my eyes closed.

"I'm sorry."

I opened my eyes and saw the tears pouring down her cheeks. I bent down to kiss them away and she ran her hands through my hair as she continued to sob.

"There is nothing you have to apologize for." I whispered.

"I'm ripping your family apart. Leah hates me, Rebecca hates me. I don't think anyone will ever want me to be with you."

"Does it matter? We know what we have and we've been through worse shit than some horrible family members." I continued to kiss her cheeks and then began moving down her neck.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with me. What did I ever do?" She said sadly, but her tears had stopped.

"Its what you are. It has nothing to do with what you've done. Leah just can't get past her prejudices and Rebecca just hates that I spend money on you instead of her."

"But I try so hard to please everyone and then it just all blows up in my face. How can I ever win?"

Truthfully, I didn't know. There would always be people out there who questioned our relationship and it hurt to know that people didn't think we were real, but I didn't know if that would ever go away. Nessie and I were unlike anything on this entire earth and that made people scared. I never really cared what anyone ever thought but I knew Nessie did, so this was affecting her more than she let on. I continued to hold her while she cried on my chest for the entire night and by morning, I hadn't slept a wink because I was so worried about Nessie.

As I heard her heat rate increase, I knew that she was waking up so I began placing light kisses on her face. She opened her eyes and they were still red from the crying she did last night.

"Good morning." I said quietly.

"Good morning." She replied back in a voice thick with sadness. I knew it was going to take her a while to get over this.

"What do you want to do today? We can go to another movie or go see the wolves. Whatever you want." I said trying to cheer her up.

"I just want to go home." She said as she sat up and I followed.

"We are home."

She shook her head, "No. I want to go back to Vermont. I don't want to be here anymore." Her voice was cracking and I knew the tears would start again soon.

"Are you sure? We're not supposed to leave until tomorrow."

"I don't want to be were I'm not wanted. Please?" She pleaded and the look on her face made me almost crumble.

I didn't know what to say. Had my family made Nessie actually want to leave her home? Had Rebecca made Nessie feel so horrible that she couldn't even stand to be in Forks any longer? I couldn't believe that Nessie wanted to leave. She loved Forks more than anything and now she couldn't even be here anymore.

"Please Jacob?" She said again, "I just want to go home."

"Ok. Ok we'll leave as soon as I call the airlines." I brought her closer to my body and kissed her forehead.

Within the next two hours, Nessie and I had said our goodbyes to the family and explained to them why we were leaving early. Embry was coming with us because he didn't want to stay in LaPush more than he had to. We went over to Seth's house and made sure everything was in order with the wolves and Nessie apologized for the horrible Thanksgiving dinner even though she didn't have to. We went to Billy's and Nessie tried once again to talk to Rebecca but she was just as rude as yesterday. Embry had to drag me out of the house when I started shouting and I was still pissed as Embry drove the SUV back to the airport.

"Has she always been that way?" Nessie asked as she sat in between Embry and I on the plane.

"I think she's just more skeptical about relationships since she got divorced." I replied.

"Poor Rebecca." She sighed.

"Don't give her pity. That's exactly what she wants and I can't stand it when you apologize when you don't have to." I replied through my teeth.

"But I understand where she's coming from. She's just trying to protect you."

"That still doesn't mean she can treat you that way. This is exactly why I never wanted to introduce you two."

"Well I'm glad you did. I have to meet everyone in your family and that includes your grandparents." She said sternly.

"I told you that wasn't going to happen. After Rebecca, you're not meeting anyone else and we're not inviting them to the wedding either."

"Of course we are. You have to have your grandparents at your wedding. Stop acting crazy."

"I'm tempted to ban Rebecca as well. She'll just make the whole thing a train wreck."

She took my hand, "It will be perfect Jacob. Just trust me. It's going to be the best day of our lives and we should want to share it with everyone we know. Please don't fight me on the guest list." She sadly smiled and I nodded.

"Thank you." She said and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Nessie, can I play Sudoku?" Embry asked as we took off. He was becoming more of a brother to her and I knew he hated seeing her this way. He hated Sudoku just as much as NEssie did but he wanted to try and cheer her up.

"No. I have to beat it, but you can help. I just want to finish one goddamn puzzle."

She pulled out the book of Sudoku and I had to hold back a laugh. She had told me that over the past week, she's been trying to complete a puzzle but couldn't. I didn't quiet understand it because Nessie was the smartest person I knew and there was no reason why she shouldn't be able to breeze through the book. I wasn't a master at them, but I could at least do a couple of the easy ones. It was funny to watch Nessie struggle with something so simple and by the end of the plane ride; her sprits were higher than I had seen them in a while.

As we pulled into the circular driveway of the mansion, I could tell that Nessie was happy to be home. We spent the rest of the night on the couch watching almost every comedy we had in our arsenal. Nessie's favorite was _The Hangover_ so we watched that one twice before moving onto something that Embry wanted to watch. She fell asleep on my chest and I followed soon after I took her up to my bed.

As I slept I dreamed about my wedding, which was really strange because I hadn't had a dream about that in a while. Nessie had been grounded for the past two months and the wedding planning had been put on hold but I guess today's conversation on the plane sparked something in my mind. I dreamed about what it would mean to me to have Nessie _Black_ as my wife and the woman I would spend the rest of my life with. I thought about Nessie in a white dress and myself in a tux but I couldn't see anyone else in the audience, as they looked at us take our vows. I saw the smile on her face and knew that I had one just as big.

"Jacob." Nessie whispered and I thought I was still dreaming.

"Jacob wake up." Nessie said again and I felt her nudging my side.

I grunted and rolled away from her. I could hear her breathing harshly but I didn't know what was happening. She didn't say anything else for a long while but I could still hear her panting next to me. I rolled back over and opened my eyes to see Nessie bent over and grabbing at her stomach. Her skin was paler than usual and I could see her face turn up in pain.

I knew exactly what to do because we had gotten used to dealing with her attacks by now. Even though we thought Jasper's sessions would work to try and help us figure out what was going on with her, they hadn't and we were still in the dark on what kind of sickness she had. We had gotten a routine down on how to help Nessie deal with her pain whenever she had another attack. We found that the only thing to help relive her was sugar, which was really strange but I didn't question it. Over the past two months, she had only had three attacks, but each time, she would inhale hundreds of calories worth of sugar just to stop her from feeling like she was dying. Gatorade was her drink of choice and she could down a whole pack before she took one breath.

"What do you need? Just tell me" I said and crouched next to her.

"Just go to the store for the usual." She panted and laid back into the pillows but kept her arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm not leaving you here Ness. We have enough sugar in the house."

"I ate it all last time. Please just hurry up and go to the store."

"Ok, I'll go wake up Embry." I said and jumped off the bed to head down the hall to Embry's room.

I banged on the door but didn't wait for him to answer it before I went in.

"Embry, wake the fuck up. I got to go to a Walgreens or something to get Nessie some sugar. Can you stay with her?" I asked frantically while pulling on my shoes.

"Another attack?" He said groggily.

"Yeah, go stay with her." I said and ran out of the door before he could say anything else.

I got in my Hummer and plowed down the street into town. I didn't know what was open at this time of night but I knew the selection would be scarce. I drove to every convince store I knew, but none of them were open. This was just my luck: Nessie was in bed as pain ripped through her body and the one thing she needed, I couldn't get. I felt my phone vibrate and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked frustrated.

_Jake, dude come on. Where the fuck are you?_

"Trying to find an open store. I don't think there are any."

_Well you need to find one soon. Nessie's in real pain over here._

"Ok ok, I'm going as fast as I can. Just find her something in the kitchen until I can get back."

_She already downed the candy bar I was saving for a later date and now she's trying to just go for the sugar in the pantry but I don't think that's healthy. _

"Just let her have it." I said and closed the phone.

I continued to drive down the darkly lit streets of Newport until I saw a gas station and pulled in without slowing down. I had barely turned off the car before I jumped out and ran in to find some relief for my poor Nessie.

"Sir, we're about to close." The attendant said from the counter.

I didn't respond because I didn't give a fuck.

I ran to the candy section and started grabbing whatever I saw. I knew Nessie like Milky Ways and Snickers so I got the most of those. I got two gallons of blue Gatorade and went back up to the counter.

"I'm sorry sir, but the registers are closed for the night. We can't make any more purchases." The woman said.

"Fine." I pulled out two one hundred dollar bills and threw them on the counter before grabbing my items and running back to my car.

I hopped in and raced back home. As soon as I came into the driveway, Embry was outside to get the stuff. I pulled up to the front of the house and screeched to a stop while Emrby opened the passenger's side door.

"What the fuck Jake?" He asked.

"Just shut up."

We took the stuff up to my room without stopping. Embry was right after me and I went straight to my bed where Nessie was laying on her back with her eyes closed. She was breathing harshly but didn't look as bad as she did when I left.

"Nessie baby, sit up." I said and went to her side, "Does it still hurt?"

"Not as much as before, but yeah. Its still there." She sat up and took one of the bottles of Gatorade before downing it in one gulp. She sighed when she was done and I gave her a Snicker so she could munch on. She laid back down and continued to eat her candy bar. I laid next to her and calmed my breathing as she calmed hers. She ate three more candy bars and drank every single one of the Gatorades.

"I can't keep doing this Jacob." She breathed when she was done.

"_You_ can't keep doing this? I woke up at two in the morning just so I could sit and get bitten by a half vampire chick." Embry said and plopped on the end of the bed.

"Sorry about that." Nessie giggled, "You shouldn't have touched me."

"I was trying to help, but I'm never doing that again."

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you." She said and kissed me lightly.

* * *

**IF YOU GUYS ARE GOOD AND GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS, I MIGHT POST ANOTHER ONE TODAY. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Nominated Once Again

Renesemee POV

It all belongs to SM.

Enhoy:)

* * *

"Do you remember what today is?" Alexia whispered as we sat in our last class.

"Of course." I smiled back.

"Are you going to do it?"

"If they ask me."

I was overly excited because today was the Rose Cotillion nominations and I was a shoe in. I hadn't been able to do the Cotillion since freshman year because of supernatural things that always seemed to get in the way at the wrong time. I couldn't wait to see if I got nominated because I wanted to do it so badly. The first year, I didn't want to do participate because I was embarrassed of falling on my face or making a fool of myself, but I wanted this, really bad. I wanted to walk down the those stairs again and make my family proud.

It was early December and I was finally free from my grounding. I celebrated by dragging Jake to New York and used my Louboutin money voucher to get ten pairs of shoes. I almost cried from happiness when I walked into the store because I could finally shop. Jacob just laughed the whole time but I was seriously happy to be back in stores buying what I wanted. I had gotten so many things, that we had to let the seats down in order to fit everything in the car. Daddy wasn't very happy with me for spending so much money but he couldn't really say anything because I was free.

As I reviewed the last two weeks in my head, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain as I thought about the horrible Thanksgiving break. Ever since I was born, there have been people who didn't like me and I always knew that they would always be there. I could handle catty bitches at school and stupid wolf boys but when it was someone in Jacob's family, I didn't know how to deal with it. I had never met Rebecca so there wasn't a reason for her to hate me. I tried being polite and nice, but I was in complete shock when she blew up at me at the table. I didn't understand why she wouldn't give me a chance but I wanted to impress her because I knew that Jacob cared what she thought no matter what he said. It hurt me that someone in Jacob's family didn't like me because his family was my family. I thought of Billy as another father or uncle and me and Rachel were like sisters. I hopped that Rebecca would come around but unfortunately, she was still as rude as ever. Jake told me not to worry about it, but how could I not? She would be my sister-in-law and even though I didn't expect us to be friends, I at least thought we could be cordial. I didn't know what else I could do to make her see that I was really and truly in love with Jacob. She thought I was just in it for the money, but Rebecca had no idea of the kind of riches I had. Maybe she would like me more if she realized that I didn't need Jacob to support me. She said she was worried about him but I could tell she just didn't like me and I didn't know why. Jake and I spent more time defending our relationship than actually having one and I was sick of it.

I couldn't think about that anymore because it always really depressed me to remember Thanksgiving break. I begged Jacob to take me home, which he did without question and when we got back, I thought I was going to be alright but of course, I had to have another attack to make my life more fucked up. I woke up early in the morning and couldn't breathe. My sides were hurting and I knew I was having one of my famous pain spasms. I tried to push back the hurt but it became too much for me so I had to wake Jacob up. We found sugar was the only thing that could lessen my pain and I needed huge doses of it to work effectively. Embry sat by my side as Jacob went out to get me my "medicine". Embry tried everything he could to help me, but he didn't really work. I ended up biting him on the hand when he tried to help me sit up. I didn't mean to, but my pain just made me more of a bitch than usual. He wasn't mad of course, but he acted like he was going into labor as he curled himself up on the floor. I apologized every day but he just brushed it off like it was no big deal.

"Renesemee, would you like to answer the question." Mr. Branner asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Uh…." I stuttered and looked at Alexia. She smiled and wrote down the simple answer on the side of my notebook.

"4." I replied confidently.

"Next time, lets pay attention and not rely on Miss Rochelle for our answers."

"Of course sir." I smiled and dazzled Mr. Branner.

He was one of my favorite teachers and was a really smart man. He was in his mid-forties but looked twenty. I didn't want to say it out loud but I kind of had a little crush on him. Jacob thought it was funny but I found it utterly embarrassing to be having these normal human emotions when I was supposed to be planning a wedding. Speaking of which, I didn't know if it was all weddings or mine in particular, but I was getting more and more anxious as the days came and went. Although there was still a good seven months left until my wedding, my aunts and I were in full panning mode. The ban had been lifted when my grounding was over and I was so excited to get back to my wedding book, which mama had given me to keep everything organized. She wasn't a big planner but I could tell she was happy to see me so energized. I tried to get Jacob interested in the arrangements but whenever I brought our wedding up, he and Embry would rush out of the door before I could get a word in.

The garage was doing better than anyone had ever expected and Jacob was having a major bout of success. I didn't know how he did it, but Jacob was becoming the biggest name in new business around the state and everyone was coming to him with their car troubles. I was so proud of him, I didn't even know how to hide my glee whenever I walked into the hanger and saw it full of cars just waiting to be worked on. Jacob had made it a point to be with me more often even though I didn't ask him. He was working extremely hard, but was doing an extremely good job at better balancing his professional and personal life. I had grown to love him even more because of what he was sacrificing to be with me.

"Nessie, pay attention." Alexia nudged me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They're about to make the announcement." She whispered.

"How do you know?"

"They always do it at the end of the day. School's about to end, so I bet they're about to announce it."

"Are you going to do it?" I asked Alexia.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you get nominated, will you do it?"

"Are you kidding me, I would love to do it, but you're getting nominated for the seniors, no doubt." She sighed.

"There's no limit on who can be nominated." I replied with a smile.

Everyone was saying that I was a already a shoe in for being nominated, but what Alexia didn't know was that I had added her name to the nomination ballot as well. The girls of previous Cotillions could suggest anyone else they thought would represent the school well. I gave the Headmaster my suggestion and it was Alexia. She was the perfect candidate and I would love for us to do the Cotillion together. Alice told me that she would get it and I wouldn't start doubting her visions now.

The school wide intercom ringed and I got extremely nervous for some reason. Of course Alice couldn't see me in her visions so she couldn't tell if I was nominated along with Alexia. She was just as excited as I was and was actually sitting in the parking lot so she could hear the announcement.

_Good afternoon students, this is Headmaster Bots and I have this year's Rose Cotillion nominees._

The class got deathly quiet and I stopped breathing as the Headmaster continued.

_I will name of the three girls who have been given the honor of competing this year and I know you will all help me congratulate them. From the senior class, we have two candidates Renesemee Cullen and Alexia Rochelle._

The class erupted in applause and I felt several pats on the back and let out a huge breath that I didn't know I was holding. The headmaster continued to name the girls on the committee but I wasn't listening. I looked over at Alexia who was shell shocked with her mouth open and I could hear her heart going a mile a minute. I pulled her into a hug,

"You're welcome." I whispered in her ear and she turned to me with a look of pure surprise.

"You put my name on the list?" She said and I could tell she was close to tears.

I nodded, "Yup and Headmaster obviously thinks that you deserve to be on there so congratulations."

"Oh my god. I don't even know what to say." She began tearing up and I pulled her into another hug. After we pulled away, she starting texting on her phone. I figured I should do the same.

_I got it.-N_

Two seconds later, I got a response.

_I'm already on the way to Boston to find dresses. Congratulations..-A_

I could tell that my wedding planning would be put on hold while Alice and Rosalie made me irresistible for the Cotillion. I loved Alexia like a sister but that didn't mean it didn't want to beat her. It would feel good to win my final year of high school and I was planning on it.

The school day ended and it took me an extra hour to get out of the parking lot from all of the people who came to wish me congratulations. I told Alexia to follow me to the garage so that we could tell Jacob. She followed me in her Range Rover to the garage and we pulled in twenty minutes later.

"I can't believe you did that. Now I have so much more to do this winter. I hate you Nessie." Alexia laughed as we walked into the main reception area.

"Hey Andrea." I smiled.

"Hello Miss Cullen." She replied.

"I told you to just call me Nessie. Why are you so formal?" I asked.

"You're the bosses girlfriend. I don't want to get fired." She laughed.

"I will make sure you don't get fired. How's it been today?"

"Really busy as usual, but good."

"And how's Embry?" I asked just to watch her blush, which she did.

"He's good. We just came back from lunch." She said shyly.

I quietly giggled and watched her trip over her feet as she went to the filling room. I didn't know what was wrong with Embry because we could all tell that they liked each other, but I promised myself to let him come to me. I didn't want to push him into anything they weren't ready for, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Do you know if Jacob's too busy?" I asked a little louder so she could hear me.

"Uh….I don't know, but I'm sure you can stay in his office if he his." She replied.

"Ok, thank you."

I pulled Alexia with me through the garage and we walked through the glass hallway. I didn't smell Jacob at all when we got into the elevator and went upstairs so I guessed he was out or on the floor. We went to his office door and knocked lightly. When there was no reply, I opened the door and saw Jacob's empty office.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen his office before. This place is huge." Alexia said in a daze.

"I know. He acts like its too much for him but I know he loves it up here."

"Did your mother build him all this?"

"Yup. Right before he opened. Make yourself at home."

She sat on the sofa and I went to Jacob's cabinet to pull out the scotch that daddy had bought him. I poured myself a glass and drank it before Alexia noticed. I didn't want her to think that I was doing anything wrong since I was allowed to drink, but she thought I was a normal eighteen-year-old girl. I knew that if we kept hanging out, I would have to tell her the truth because I was just too weird and I was beginning to notice the questioning look in her eyes whenever I did something strange. I wanted to hold off until the summer because after Jacob and I were married, we would move back to LaPush. It saddened me to think that I would loose one of my best friends but I knew it was for the best.

I sat in Jacob's chair and smelled the air. His scent was everywhere and I closed my eyes so that I could savor it. I let my mind wander for a couple of minutes until Alexia brought me out of my thoughts.

"Are you sure we're allowed to be here?" She asked timidly.

"I actually don't know." I giggled.

Normally, I would wait for Jacob in his office after he told me it was ok to come up here. I have never just walked in. I hopped he wouldn't be mad at us, but I doubted he would.

"I still can't believe he has this huge, successful, business. He's so young." Alexia said.

"This is part David's business too."

"I know, but David didn't _start _this empire. He just invested." She giggled.

"I know, but its still kind of the same."

We continued to talk for another hour. It felt good to have a normal human friend who I could just sit with and not have to worry about all the stupid stuff my life usually involved. Alexia was as excited to be in the Cotillion as I was and we knew we would most definitely be in the top of the group that was to be presented this year. I didn't want to sound cocky or arrogant, but I knew I had a great shot at winning again. I wanted to do my family proud and if I did win, I would be the first girl to do so twice in the Cotillion's history.

I heard Jacob's footsetps coming from down the hall and began to get excited. I got up from his chair and shot to the door. As it opened, I ran into Jacob's arms and he wasn't able to catch me in time. We fell backwards onto the carpeted floor of the hallway and I began kissing his neck.

"Hello to you to." He laughed as I kept up my teasing.

"I missed you."

"I was wondering if you were going to come up here today. I needed to see you." He said sweetly and I kept up my kisses.

He moved his hand to my backside but I guided it back up with my own hand, "Alexia's here. We have to play nice." I smiled and got off the floor.

"Damn." He breathed into my ear when he got up after me and I felt my knees go weak from the sound of his deep voice.

I took his hand and lead him back into his office.

"That was interesting to watch," Alexia said as we came in, "I hope you don't mind us being here."

Jacob shook his head, "Its always nice to see two beautiful women in my office." He smiled..

I pushed the twinge of jealousy back because I knew Jake was only being nice, but it still made me a little crazy when he called anyone else beautiful.

"We didn't know if we should be in here, but I figured it was ok since Nessie was with me." Alexia giggled.

"Its fine. I was just on the floor dealing with a busted carburetor." Jake sat in his chair and I sat on his desk. He put his hand on my thigh and gently squeezed. I was about to kick Alexia out but that would have been rude.

I hadn't noticed before because I was so happy to see Jacob, but now that I took him in, I didn't think I had seen anything sexier. Jacob usually wore suits to work and school since he was in the role of manager, but when he had to work on the floor, he didn't feel like bringing a change of clothes so he would just take off his jacket and shirt. As was usual when he was working on cars, he was in a white, wife beater that clung to the muscles of his chest and showed of his powerful biceps. He had on his dark dress pants and nice shoes but there wasn't a smudge on them. I could see the ripples of his abs underneath the thin fabric of his undershirt and I could hear Alexia saying something but I wasn't paying attention. Jacob noticed me eyeing his body and flexed to show himself off. I got off the desk and went to move behind his chair. I let my hands trail over his chest and bent down to whisper in his ear just softly enough so that Alexia wouldn't hear.

"Put on a shirt. You're driving me crazy." I said and kissed his earlobe. He shuttered from my breath and I smiled as I noticed his body react to me.

"Oh Jacob, guess what?" Alexia exclaimed.

"What?" He said as he got out of his chair to go over to the coat hanger where his white button up shirt was hanging and I sat on the sofa next to Alexia.

"Nessie and I were both nominated for the Rose Cotillion. I mean Nessie was always going to get it but _me? _I can't believe it. My mom is going to be so proud." She rambled excitedly.

"Well congratulations." Jacob smiled, "I think we should celebrate. How about you and David come over to our house on Friday."

"We'll be there." She checked her watch, "Speaking of David, I have to go meet him."

"Oh ok." I said and got off the couch and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow and Jacob, I'll see you on Friday." She smiled and then opened the door to walk out.

"Bye." She said louder as she went down the hall.

"Finally." Jacob said and took of his shirt again. I was already on my feet and when he crushed his lips to mine, I thought I was in heaven. Like I said, I love Alexia dearly, but I wanted Jacob and he always won my affection.

Our lips moved together roughly yet sweetly and he lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt him move us backwards. I felt the smooth, cool leather of his couch as it formed around my back and pulled him closer to my body as each second passed. I wanted more so I let my tongue trail along the bottom of his lip and tasted his delicious masculine flavor. It was delectable and I could barely breathe but I wasn't going to stop. Our tongues massaged each other's and Jacob slowly inched up the hem of my shirt. His hands began making their way across the skin of my stomach and I lifted my hips up instinctually to meet his. He groaned as I brushed up against him and felt his hardness growing more prominent.

"You don't even know how you affect me do you?" Jacob asked and lifted his head from my lips. I was panting and my hands trailed down his body before finding the buckle of his pants.

"I can feel how much I affect you Jacob." I smirked and continued to undo his buckle.

"I know you can." He breathed harshly and bent back down to suck on my neck. I finished with his buckle and pulled down his pants as far as I could without moving. He sat up and took them off completely before lifting my shirt over my head. His eyes swept over my body and I could actually feel the love pour off of his skin.

I liked this side of Jacob because it was more than just passion. It was a love, lust, and adoration all wrapped into one. We didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed to show our intense infatuation because it was what people did when they were totally and without question, in love. I thought that over the years, our relationship would get dull and we would slip into a gray area of boredom, but with every day, it grew more and more surprising. I was just as in love with him now as I was when I first figured out my feelings.

I poured out every thought I had into Jacob's body and then suddenly realized that Jacob still had on his undershirt; unacceptable. I didn't want to disconnect again so I just ripped the thin fabric from his torso. I ran my hands down his body and came to the waistband of his boxers. I tugged lightly but didn't get below his hip when the door banged open.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Put some close on please." Embry shouted and I saw him covering his eyes.

"Goddamn it Embry. Get the hell out." Jacob shouted and got off me frantically.

"I thought you were up here alone. What the fuck Jacob?"

"What I do with Nessie in _my _office is my bussiness."

I wasn't embarrassed so much as frustrated. I hated to sound like a sex-crazed nymphomaniac, but I was. I couldn't get enough of Jacob and his body was like a siren call that wouldn't let me go. I wanted to drink him up but I didn't want to assault Embry's young eyes with dirty pictures so I sighed heavily and put my clothes back on.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jacob growled as he was pulling on his pants.

"We have a serious issue downstairs with Mr. Muller's truck. The whole fucking engine just blew up."

"Damn." Jacob said and kissed me lightly before he darted out of the door.

"Sorry about that." Embry hung his head and I finished pulling on my shirt, "You're hot by the way. I don't know if I've ever told you, but you are."

"You better not let Jacob hear you saying that." I smirked.

"Please. He has to hear for all the guys. Colin even has dreams about you." Embry said and wiggled his eyebrows.

I always knew that some of the wolves had a cruch on me, but I never thought it was anything serious. Colin and Brady were the two who always did little flirting things like kiss my nose of wrap thier arms around my wasit. It didnt bother me much becuase I knew I wouldn't find anyone who could outshine Jacob, but it pissed Jake off. I tried to distance myself from them, but that was hard since I was always with the pack. Seth had backed off considerably with his advances and I notcied him keeping himself in check more often when we were close. Doug was another one of the wolves who also told me how much he liked me, but I think he was just playing more than anything.

"That's disgusting." I smiled.

"You know you like all the attention...sorry again for walking in."

"Its no problem. We've had worse from uncle Jasper."

"Yeah, he told me about a time in the backseat of Alice's Porsche?"

"We try not to remember that." I giggled.

The time Embry was referring to was over the summer after we had first gotten back from Forks. Jacob and I decided to take Alice's Porsche out for a ride since it went a hell of a lot faster than our cars. Unfortunately of fortunately, depending on how you look at it, we didn't make it out of the garage. The family was out hunting except for uncle Jasper, so Jacob and I took the opportunity to have a little fun. Sadly, we got a little too rowdy and I kicked through the back window of Alice's Porsche. I felt really bad and it took two weeks for us to order a new window. I was so embarrassed but Jasper wouldn't let me forget it. Every day for a month after that, he made it a point to make fun of me. Uncle Emmett was even worse but I expected that from him. Jasper still brought it up whenever he was feeling like a good laugh and he was obviously spreading the story.

"Uh….Ness?" Embry asked shyly.

"Yeah?" I said as I went to sit back on Jacob's desk.

"I was…uh…wondering if you could help me."

I already knew what he wanted but I needed for him to ask.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I…was wondering if you could help me with Andrea." He said slowly but then went into a frenzy, "I really like her, but I don't want to screw things up. Can you help me set up some kind of date or something. I don't want to put any pressure on her or anything…I don't even know if she likes me. Do you think you could ask her for me? She really likes you..." He muttered frantically.

"Embry calm down. I think I know what you want." I smiled.

Normally, I would have suggested a double date with Jake and I so that would relieve the tension of the situation, but that might seem a little awkward with Jacob being her boss and all. Over the years, my aunts had taught me enough about relationships and dating to make me kind of an expert. I didn't know how it worked in the human world because the only human couples I knew were Grandpa Charlie and Sue's and David and Alexia's, but I figured the same rules applied.

"How about a simple dinner? Somewhere nice?" I suggested.

He turned his face up, "Well I don't want it to be another generic date. I bet she's been on thousands of those." He sighed and it was cute to see him so self-conscious because I had never seen that side of him. Usually, Embry was the big bad ass who soaked up all the femal attention. Since meeting Andrea however, he hadn't so much as looked at another girl. Like I said before, it wasn't an imprint, but I could tell that he definatley liked her alot.

"Ok, then how about you invite her to the house for dinner. The family can leave and you two can have the entire house to yourself."

"First, I can't cook and secondly, I think I might need your help so you can't leave." He said.

I giggled, " I can help with the cooking and I'm sure Alice will be more than helpful to do everything else. Don't worry. It will be fine."

"Ok if you say so. Should I ask her now?" He asked and I nodded, "When is it?" He started running his hands through his hair, "Do I look ok?"

He was so confused and fumbled around like he had never been on a date before.

"You can set up the date anytime you want. Calm down." I smiled.

"Um…Saturday?"

"Sounds good to me. Why don't you go ask her."

"Thanks Ness" He kissed my cheek and ran out of the door.

The next day at school was a tedious one. Everyone was super excited about the Rose Cotillion. Even though it was in early March and the courting would begin when we came back from Christmas break, it was a really big deal so people were fawning over me, Alexia and the other senior girl who was nominated. I didn't know her, but Alexia told me she was a real bitch. She was a girl who just moved here this year from Texas and thought she was the best thing to walk on two legs becuase her dad had big oil money. She was very pretty but Alexia siad I looked ten times better so I took her word for it. She never talked to me but I could tell she didn't like me. Why was it that people never liked me? What had I ever done? Oh well. You can't please everyone.

My family was ecstatic that I got nominated again and Alice had already gotten me three dress options from Boston. We were scheduling a trip to New York shortly and I knew she was going crazy with anticipation for March. As I anticipated, my wedding panning was put on hold so that we could focus on the cotillion. Maybe i could make Jake do something so that we weren't behind schedule. No, I better just handle it myself. No telling what he would come up with for our wedding.

I was walking down the halls of Vanderbilt to the Headmaster's office. I need to ask him a question about the cotillion. I really wanted Jacob to take me again, but the rules stated that they still had to be in high school to be considered an escort. I didn't like that idea, but maybe I could get someone to bend the rules for me.

"Hello Renesemee." Mrs. Wexler smiled while I walked into the office.

"Hello. I'm just here to see the Headmaster." I smiled back.

"Yes, he's waiting for you now. You can go in."

"Thank You."

I went to the giant oak door and knocked lightly. I heard a response and pushed. I saw Mr. Bots sitting at his desk on the phone and I went to sit in one of the chairs opposite him to wait for him to finish. I looked around his office and saw an impressive amount of degrees and pictures hagning on the wall. I saw that he attended Harvard Law and got a Bacholer's Degree from Northwestern. I hadn't really thought about colleges much but those were both really good schools and ones that II actually might consider if I fill out applications in the spring.

"What can I do for you Miss Cullen?" He asked when he hung up the phone.

"Yes well I was wondering about the Rose Cotillion escorts."

"I assume you would like to take Mr. Black again this year?" He said knowingly.

I nodded my head.

"Well I don't think that will be possible since he graduated three years ago. I couldn't permit that since all the escorts are supposed to be in high school. I'm sorry."

"Isn't there a way for us to maybe get around the rules maybe?"

"I tried that a couple of years ago with one of our girls and people were not too thrilled." He replied and I already knew he would say no but I had to ask anyways.

"That's ok. I'm sure I'll find someone. Thank you for your time." I smiled and went back to class.

I knew this would happen. Jacob was too old to be apart of a high school tradition so that would mean I had to find a real escort this year. Jacob would be sad that he couldn't take me but I doubted there was anyway around the rules. Jacob would be pissed that I had to take this whole courting thing seriously but he would just have to get over it. I was going to win this year and since he couldn't take me, I was going to have to find the best second fiddle I could. It made me feel kind of better that Alexia would be in the same boat; I guess we will have to find dates together.

I sat in class and decided to break the news to him.

_Hey Alpha-N_

Normally, I would get a response in less than ten seconds, but I guess Jacob was busy because I didn't hear back from him until lunch.

_Hey. Sorry about that, we had another problem I had to deal with. What's up?-J_

"Is that Jacob?" Alexia asked as I was looking at my phone. I nodded my head.

_Nothing much. Just had a talk with Mr. Bots and I don't think you can take me to the Cotillion this year.-N_

_Why not?-J_

_You're too old. I'm dating a grandpa.- N_

_Not funny. So who you going to take?-J_

_I don't know. I guess I have to bring out aunt Alice's white board again.-N_

_I hate that thing.-J_

It took me over an hour to convince Jacob that I would pick someone appropriate. He was worried that they guy I chose would be too "touchy feely" as he put it, but I tried to persuade him that it would be fine. Truthfully, I didn't really care who it was now that it wasn't Jacob, but I knew that Jacob wasn't just going to let me go with anyone. They would have to have his approval before anyone so much as touch me, especially if he was my escort to something as prestigious as the Rose Cotillion.

The rest of the week went by perfectly and I was surprised at how my life had turned into a normal routine. I loved my ordinary schedule and couldn't believe that a half-vampire chick like me could live some form a human life.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked as I sat in Jacob's lap on the couch.

Today was Saturday and Jacob closed the garage early because it was slow and a couple of the mechanics got really sick. Embry was upstairs freaking out because of his date and he had no idea what to do. Andrea wasn't coming over until later this evening so we had some time to just hang out. The family was out hunting and from the look in Jake's eyes, I could tell what he wanted.

"No." I giggled as Jake began tickling my sides, "We can't do that. How about a movie?"

"You're better than any movie I want to see. We can be be quiet." He began nibbling at my neck.

"Jacob, you know you can't be quiet. You're a moaner."

"I wouldn't be talking Miss screams so loud the windows rattle." He chuckled.

"That was one time and it was my first time so it was exceptionally pleasurable." I put on my best sexy face and he palyfully growled.

"I just want some us time." He pouted.

"We can have us time without sex." I giggled, "Men are always so one dirty minded."

"Please?" He pleaded.

"Not when Embry's upstairs. I don't want him seeing how I can bring the Alpha to his knees." I whispered against his ear and I smiled as he shuttered.

"I hate you." He breathed.

"Harsh words for a boyfriend who wants to get in my pants." I laughed.

He smiled and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Nessie!" I heard Embry scream from his room.

"See, your brother needs us. We can't be nasty when we have kids in the house." I said.

"He's seen worse. Trust me."

I pulled Jacob off the couch and head to the third floor.

"Where are you?" I asked as Jake went to go sit on Embry's bed.

"In the closet." He replied.

Embry's room looked just like Jacob's but was painted a dark blue, which was his favorite color. The one thing that Embry had that Jacob didn't was a drawing easel in the corner. I didn't know how I never knew that he liked to draw and he was amazing. He had some of his pictures hanging up on the wall and I was tempted to secretly submit them to an art school, but decided against that; I knew I would have been pissed if someone did that to me. I always liked Embry but since moving in with us, he was becoming more of my best friend. Jacob used to fill that spot, but now he was so much more to me so I was lacking the male best friend that I once had in Jake. I guess Seth could count but he was so far away. Embry was becoming more like a brother to me with each passing day and I couldn't be happier.

"I don't know what to wear." He said frantically as I walked into his huge closet.

"Ok calm down. Jake we need you." I shouted.

"What?" He came into the closet and leaned against the doorframe.

"You have to help Embry pick something out for his dinner date." I smiled.

Jacob turned his face up in concentration," Formal or casual?" He asked and I turned to Embry who looked like he might cry.

"I don't know. I'm so fucking nervous." He breathed, "I've never felt this way before."

"Good. That means you really like her." I said as went to the tie section of his closet while Jake went to go check out his jackets.

"But what if she doesn't like me? I think this is a mistake. I don't want to do this anymore." Embry replied frantically.

I could tell that I was going to have to deal with Embry the same way I would with Jake. They both panic before looking at a way to fix things. It gets really annoying sometimes but I knew how to deal with it. I went to where Embry was standing and simply slapped the shit out of him. My hand stung from where it made contact with his face and I smelled the blood as it crept up to Embry"s cheek making the whole left side of his face red. He would be fine within the next minute so I didn't feel too bad. Jacob just kept browsing through the closet like nothing had happened, but Embry looked stunned for a minute before shaking his head.

"You're the only person I would allow to do that. I hope you know that." He smiled, "Thanks."

"Now that that's taken care of. Which color?" Jake asked and held up a light blue shirt and a chocolate brown one.

We spent the next two hours in Embry's closet picking out what he wanted to wear. I had never seen him so nervous and I was actually getting pretty scared for him. I could tell that Andrea meant a lot to him and he wanted to impress her, so Jake and I pulled out all the stops. We chose a casual outfit to put him in a more natural setting and he looked dashing in his dark pants and the crisp light blue shirt that made his skin glow. I had to admit that he looked extremely handsome, but nothing compared to Jacob. Andrea would die of a heart attack. There was still two hours until she came over but I could already smell the wonderful aroma of pot roast as Esme took it out of the oven. Jake had left a couple of minutes ago after he smelled the food and I figured he went to go test it; typical Jacob.

"So, do you have any idea what you're going to do when she gets here?" I asked as I tied his tie.

"I told you, I have no idea what I'm going to do. Are you sure you and Jake can't eat with us? It would make me a lot more comfortable." He sighed.

"Don't you think that would make Andrea fell awkward?"

"Please?" He pleaded again and I almost laughed at the look on his face.

"If Jake's says its ok then I guess we could sit in." I smiled.

"Thank you." He picked me up and spun me around.

"Embry, put me down. You're going to mess up all my hard work."

He laughed and put me back down on the carpeted floor of his closet. We spent the next ten minutes picking out shoes and as Embry looked at himself in the mirror, I was glad that I had learned a lot about fashion from my aunts. He looked like the perfect gentleman and I couldn't wait for Andrea to get here. I was so wraped up in Embry that I just now smelled the horrible aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Do you smell that?" I asked as a charcoal smell wafted up to the third floor.

We looked at each other and then ran down the stairs into the kitchen where I saw grandma and Jacob looking into the stove.

"What's going on here?" Embry asked.

"I tried to make brownies." Jacob sighed and I looked into the oven. In a pan was a big black blob that had steam coming out of the top. It looked like a tar monster and I had to cover my nose so that I could breathe.

"Good lord Jacob. What did you do?" Embry asked as he bellowed his laugh.

"Shut up. Esme tried to teach me, but I see I'm just cooking challenged." He said with a smile.

"I would have made them for you if you would've asked." I said as grandma took the pan out of the oven and set it on the counter. We all hovered over the brownies for a minute before bursting out in laughter. Smoke was still coming out of the pan and the alarm went off after a minute but we couldn't stop laughing. Grandpa came in the kitchen with a confused look on his face.

"Why may I ask is my smoke detector going off?"

"Jacob tried to make brownies." I continued to laugh.

"Oh well that makes since. How did they turn out?"

I lifted up the pan so Grandpa could get a better look and he snickered at Jacob's failed attempt at cooking. He went to get a chair and stood on it while he fixed the smoke alarm. It went off after a couple seconds of him tinkering with it, but the smell was still everywhere in the kitchen.

"How am I supposed to have a date with all this stench?" Embry asked.

We began opening all the windows so the smell could evaporate, " I'm hat cooking." Jake sighed as he sat on the barstool.

"Its not your gift babe." I smiled.

"I just wanted something with chocolate. I followed the directions perfectly." Jacob said.

"Obviously not." Embry replied.

We came up with this crazy idea to bake brownies again, well I baked, Jacob and Embry watched and kept playing with everything. They kept measuring random things, they dipped their fingers in the batter at least 10 times, and they thought that the whisk was the coolest thing ever. They were like kids in a candy store and I don't think I had ever heard grandma Esme laugh so much as she watched us cook.

We sat on the counter and ate the brownies when they came out of the oven and I sighed happily as I rested my head on Jacob's shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For making me brownies. You're going to have to teach me one day."

"I think we should just leave the cooking to me." I giggled.

Jacob agreed to have dinner with Andrea and Embry so that he wasn't freaking out so much. The family stayed upstairs so that we could have some privacy. Jacob and I changed into something more appropriate for a date and sat on the couch waiting while Embry paced the floor. I didn't want to wear anything too formal becuase I didn't want to outshine Andrea so I kept it simple with a nice dark green dress that was tight but nothing I would wear to a club or anything. It came just bellow mid thig and I paired it with a pair of black, rounded toed sleeves were long and came down to my wrists. I didn't know where the dress came from but it was in my closet when i walked in so I put it on.

We watched Embry pace the floor and he was begining to make me dizzy. Jacob leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"Now that I think about it, this might be Embry's first date." He laughed.

"Really? I thought you wolves were the studs over in LaPush." I asked.

"You know I can hear you right?" Embry glared at the both of us, "And I've been on hundreds of dates thank you very much."

"With who?" Jake asked with a smirk.

"Cynthia Morgan." Embry said confidently.

Jacob just laughed for the next minute and his face turned red from the lack of oxygen.

"Who's Cynthia Morgan?" I asked obviously not in on the joke.

"She's this girl who used to go to school with us. She had a real thing for the wolf pack and made her rounds with everyone if you know what I mean. I'm surprised we all didn't catch something." Jake laughed again.

I didn't even know who she was but I was already mad at her, "You mean she slept with you." I asked in a kind of nasty voice.

"Oh no no no. Not Jacob. He was too busy lusting after Bella to even look at another girl but Cynthia sure did get to everyone else who wasn't imprinted. Slut." Embry said under his breath.

Jake continued to laugh and I felt myself getting calmer because my previous suspicions were false. I was glad that I was Jacob's true one and only. I was about to say something else but we all were silenced when we heard car tires make their way into the circular dive.

"I can't do this." Embry said and started breathing heavily as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

Why is it that wolves have such low self esteem? Goodness, it's like living with prepubescent lover boys.

The doorbell rang but no body moved. It rang again and Jake and I stared at Embry who was supposed to be getting up to answer the door but he just stayed in his seat.

"Get the fucking door." Emmett shouted from upstairs.

Embry looked like he was coming out of a daze and jumped up faster than I could blink. He ran to the door and I heard it open. I pulled Jacob off the couch and we went into the foyer. Embry was helping Andrea with her jacket and he hung it on the hook near the door.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Jake and Nessie will be joining us for dinner." Embry said and blushed.

"Its not problem." Andrea said and blushed even deeper, "Hi." She turned to Jake and I.

"Hi. You look beautiful." I said and pulled her into a hug.

She was in a very nice dark blue dress that was tight up top but puffed out near her waist before it fell to her knees. Andrea was about the same height I was and had long, curly dark hair that was darker than mine but still not black. She had very beautiful features, the most prominent being her hazel colored eyes. They were the perfect mixture between dark green and brown and I didn't think I had ever seen that color before. She had slightly tanned skin, which I envied. I always like my complexion but I would have loved to have Andrea's skin. It was so clear and beautiful. Maybe I was the one with self-esteem issues?

"Thank you. It took me three hours to get ready. I was so nervous." She whispered as I pulled her into the family room. Jake came and sat next to me on the sofa and Andrea sat on the other sofa. Jake put his arm over my shoulders and I leaned into him. We had a normal way of touching each other without it being vulgar and looked like a normal couple while Embry and Andrea were as nervous as school children. She looked really scared and I could hear Embry's heart beat faster and faster as he sat next to her. We sat in silence for a minute before I used my gift to tell Jacob to start a conversation.

"So Andrea, I don't really know that much about you. Where are you from?" Jake smiled.

"Uh…right outsde of New Orleans. I was up here going to Dartmouth but I can't afford to keep going without my scholarship money. That's why I had to get a job." She sighed heavily.

"You're not going back for the spring semester?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to save up and go next year when I have some more money."

"Did you know that Embry's going next semester?" I smiled.

She turned to Embry, "Really? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't think you would want to know about that kind of stuff." He sheepishly replied.

"Of course I do." She blushed.

After an hour of talking, Embry and Andrea practically forgot about Jacob and I. They were so cute together and I didn't even think Embry noticed that he had his arm draped over her shoulders after we finished talking. We went into the dining room after I heard Jacob's stomach growl and I figured everyone else was really hungry as well.

I linked arms with Andrea as we went to the dining room, "You look more calm than before."

"Yeah. Its easy to talk to him." She sighed, "Do I look ok?" She asked in a worried tone.

"You look perfect and I love the Versace heels by the way." I whispered and we went in.

Embry pulled out her chair and she sat down while Jake pulled out mine. I was seated across from Andrea and our huge dinning room table was switched out with a smaller, more intimate one that we kept for little gatherings. We ate and talked for the next hour and I learned a lot about Andrea that I had never known before. Like she already said, she was from New Orleans and was really smart. She was an only child and it was just her and her dad. She got scholarships to go to Dartmouth, but didn't really want to stay there. Her fatheer wanted her to be a doctor but she wanted to go to art school, which I immediately started talking about when she brought it up. She hated it in Vermont, but didn't want to go back home because she was tired of living under her dad so she suffered just so she could get away. She had just turned nineteen in October and was probably one the sweetest girls I had met in a long time. I could tell that she was a genuine person and wasn't into all the fake shit the normal teenage girls were. We continued to talk after dinner and I could tell that she was really into Embry. They couldn't stop looking at each other and I knew it was time for Jacob and I to make a quick escape.

"Well this was fun." I smiled and started to get up from my seat, "It was nice seeing you again Andrea."

"You're not staying?" Embry asked nervously.

"No. Unfortunately Jacob and I have some things to do upstairs."

"We do?" Jake asked and I squeezed his shoulder a little harder than necessary so that he would get my point.

"Uh…yeah. Its been a busy day and I think Nessie wants to lie down." Jake said quickly and got out of his seat, "This was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Of course." Andrea smiled, " I guess, I'll see you on Monday?"

"Most definitely." Jake replied and I pulled him out of the dining room before he started another conversation.

"Mark my words, by the end of tonight, those two will be a couple." I said as I pulled Jake up the stairs.

I was right.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	14. Chapter 14

The Best Birthday Gift Ever

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM.

Enjoy:)

* * *

"Did you know she's a Scorpio?" Embry excitedly asked as I drove us to the garage.

"No I didn't know that Embry. Why don't you tell me more about how wonderful Andrea is." I sighed sarcastically but he didn't seem to get the tone of my voice.

He continued to talk about Andrea who was now his girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, she was an amazing girl, but I don't think I could listen to one more sentence pour from his mouth. They had been going out for one week and I think that they were already in love. I had never seen Embry so happy and I laughed the first couple of days when he was giddy but now, it was just annoying. I hoped that wasn't what Nessie and I looked like because I felt sorry for whoever had to be around us.

"She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Embry rambled on as we walked into the hanger.

I can't believe he is still talking about her. What made it worse was that Andrea was always at the house. Her and Nessie were about the same age and since spending time outside of the garage, had taken an extreme liking to each other. Andrea was an amazing girl and Nessie liked her a lot, which I was fine with but when Embry started getting all goggly eyed on me, I had to draw a line. Embry wanted to tell her about our supernatural lifestyle but I put a quick halt to that. She couldn't know just yet. I told him to wait for a couple of months before he freaked her out too much. It wasn't that I didn't trust her but I wanted to make sure that the fewer humans who knew our secret, the better. Nessie was asking Edward if it was ok to tell Alexia and he had the same worries that I did. Andrea knew that Nessie was Bella and Edward's child, but she thought she was adopted. We deiced to keep the story simple and told part of the truth.

"I cant' wait until she gets here." He sighed as he sat on the sofa and I went to sit in my giant chair.

"What do you think about her?" Embry asked.

"I think she's great and everyone at home seems to really like her, especially Nessie." I smiled.

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" He said worriedly.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about."

It was amazing to see Embry interact with the family because everyone loved him, even Rosalie. The family was extremely generous with him and I could tell that everyone was happy to have him around. He had become like a bigger brother to Nessie and I also enjoyed his company especially at work. He was like another son to Carlisle and Esme and he thought of himself as their child. It took me awhile to feel like that but I could tell that he didn't feel weird about it at all. He valued their opinion and was genuinely worried about what they thought of Andrea.

"I want to invite her back for dinner. That was the best time I think I've ever had." He said happily and leaned back in the sofa, "Oh and Happy Birthday by the way." He smiled at me.

"Thanks. Don't tell anyone else. I don't want a party or anything." I said sternly and he nodded his head, but I could see the gears in his head working.

Today was December 9th and my twenty-fifth birthday although to all the humans I knew I was only twenty. I still couldn't believe that I was so old and yet still didn't look any older than twenty. I was getting married in the summer, had a successful business and was about to graduate from Dartmouth. Damn. I still couldn't believe I had done it all.

I let my thoughts drift out to what had happened over the past couple of weeks. After the family got back from Thanksgiving, things went back to normal. Nessie hadn't had any more attacks lately and that made me feel slightly better, but I knew one was coming because we usually couldn't go a couple weeks without one. As previously stated, Embry and Andrea were the perfect couple and spent almost every moment together. She lived in town but Carlisle and Esme let her spend the night most nights. I don't think she and Embry did anything nasty because it was much too early in their relationship for that and I couldn't hear any sounds coming from his room, so I guess they talked until they fell asleep. She and Nessie would raid all the closets for hours looking for new outfits and I liked that Nessie had another girl she could hang out with. Andrea was even helping Nessie find an outfit for the Rose Cotillion, which I was ecstatic about but I still couldn't get the thought of Nessie on some other man's arm out of my head. When she told me that I couldn't take her, I was trying to keep up a happy face for her because she was so excited to be nominated again, but Edward knew my pain since he was in my head. He was just as mad about me not being able to take her as I was and wouldn't even entertain the idea of someone else escorting her. Bella had to calm him down and he relented but I knew he would start up again when the courting began. I didn't know how I was going to get over that because it killed me when Nessie and I weren't together but now that we were, the thought of guys trying to get with her made me sick.

I had to stop thinking about the Rose Cotillion because I might start growling and that was something no one wanted to hear. I thought about Christmas, which was coming up and I had no idea what the family was going to do. Since we spent our Thanksgiving in Forks, we would probably take a trip somewhere like we normally did, but I didn't know whose turn it was to pick the location. I prayed that it wasn't Jasper because the last time he picked a place for our vacation, we ended up staying in Virginia for two weeks visiting Civil War battlefields. I didn't know if I could stand another one of those trips.

The day went just as normal as usual. Embry and CJ worked furiously around the clock to make sure that every single one of the cars we had were done on time and correctly. The garage was coming along great and had become a really thriving business. I didn't know how much money I was making because I let the accounts handle that, but I knew it was a substantial amount. Johnny Bananas broke another engine and actually cried this time because he thought I was going to fire him but I didn't of course. Embry yelled at him a half an hour before I thought the poor guy had enough and told everyone to take an extra hour off for lunch. Embry took Andrea out to a nice restaurant and everyone else stayed in the break room.

I usually just stayed in my office for lunch because I had so much work to do and couldn't take off. Although everyone worked really hard at the garage, I probably worked ten times harder, but I loved it and I never complained. I was on my third slice of pizza when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Finally.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALPHA!!!!-N

_Got enough exclamation points on that last message?-J_

_Just trying to give you well wishes__-N_

_Well thank you. What do you I get for my gift?-J_

"Me." I heard and angelic voice from the door and looked up to see my beautiful Nessie on the other side of my desk, "Hi." She smiled sweetly. How could I have not smelled her coming down the hall? Oh well, she's here now.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked without moving.

"Great welcome." She said sarcastically and went to the cabinet that held all the liquor the family had bought me. I usually only had one glass of something a day, more if its been stressful, but Nessie liked to sample things once and awhile.

I could smell the Jack Daniels as she poured it into a glass. I walked up behind her and snaked my arms around her tiny waist, "You know I love having you here." I whispered and placed light kisses under her earlobe. She took a sip of her drink and turned in my arms.

"I know. I just wanted you to make you feel bad for a while." She smiled and pulled my face down for a sweet kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why exactly are you here? I'm pretty sure school doesn't end for another three hours."

"Alexia's covering for me. I wanted to give you your gift." She said and pulled me to the leather sofa.

She pushed me down and straddled my waist, "Wow. I like forceful Nessie." I said breathlessly, "So what do I get for a gift?" I asked.

"Why don't you open my coat and find out." She smiled sweetly but I knew the devil was inside.

She took my hands and put them on the belt of her pea coat that was tied around her waist.

"You get to open it all by yourself." She smiled and I began untying the belt.

I opened the coat and couldn't breathe as I took in her stunning body. She was in a black, sexy as hell, lace lingerie set with white ribbons and nothing else. The bottom half were boy shorts and hugged her each and every curve in all the right places. The bra cupped her perfectly and I couldn't wait to take it off to see what was underneath. I let my eyes sweep over her perfect body and couldn't believe that she was mine.

I could tell that my mouth was hanging open but I couldn't do anything about it. My breathing came more harshly as she got off of my waist and pulled the coat off completely. Her legs looked long and rested in a pair of black, satin pumps. Her hair was flowing down her back and I could tell that she spent time on my "gift".

"Happy Birthday Jacob." She said and I let my eyes drink up everything she was giving me.

"Wow." I whispered and she came back to straddle me, "Do you think we have time for this?" Please say yes. Please say yes.

"If we skip the foreplay." She smiled and bent down to take my lips in hers for a hot kiss that made me forget my name.

That's all it took. In the next two minutes, we had shed all of our clothes and I repositioned Nessie so that we fit together perfectly as I slid into her wet core. I couldn't hold back the growls the entire time we moved as one and felt my body get closer to its release with each thrust of my hips. I didn't know how long normal couples had sex but with me and Nessie, it was amazing and could take anywhere from ten minutes to a couple of hours. My mind always blanked out whenever we were together so I had to trust the clocks with the time. As the seconds ticked on, I could feel both of our bodies start to climax and within the next minute and one last hard thrust, I emptied myself and I felt her muscles tightly clench my shaft. She let out a loud moan and I knew she had finished just around the time I had. The whole thing was extremely animalistic and primal, which was something I had never really experienced with Nessie before. I liked it.

We were both panting and she rested her head on my shoulder as she tried to calm her breathing, "Happy Birthday."

"That was amazing." I leaned back against the sofa, "Thank You."

We stayed connected for the next ten minutes without talking until she climbed off of me and pulled her coat back.

"You don't have any clothes?" I smirked.

"They're in the car. I have to change before I go back to school."

"How the hell did you manage to ditch?" I asked while pulling my pants back up.

"I told the nurse I was sick and asked to go to the hospital to see Grandpa."

She went to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper. I watched in awe as she wrote a note saying that she had indeed been to the hospital to see Carlisle and she was doing a lot better. She signed the note in the exact same way that Doc would and I was kind of scared at how identical the signature was.

"You are amazing." I pulled her into a sweet kiss and tasted her on my lips.

We pulled away before anything got too heated, but I would have loved to go another round.

"I have to go back to school." Nessie giggled and hit my chest.

"Are you sure?" I teased and began kissing her neck.

"Yes Jacob and you have work to do."

"I can close early. That's the advantage of being the boss."

"No sir. I don't want to take you away from your important work." She maneuvered out of my grasp and head to the door, "I expect you to be home at seven so I can give you the rest of your gift."

"There's more?" I asked as I sat back in my chair.

"Of course. Just a little appreciation gift from the family. We had to tie Alice down so she wouldn't plan a party." She laughed.

"I bet you did. That woman will be the death of me." I sighed.

"Don't worry. You'll love it." She came back over to give me a chaste kiss and then sprinted out of the door.

After my "lunch", the rest of the day went by in a much happier manner than the first part. Everyone could tell that I was in a better mode but no one had seen Nessie so they didn't know why. Of course Embry could smell what we had been doing as soon as he walked into my office after lunch and he took every opportunity to bring it up when we were alone.

"So you fucked her right there in your office?" He asked as we were closing up.

"No I did not _fuck _her Embry." I snarled. I hated when he said it like that because it sounded like I was just using Nessie or trying to mark my territory, which wasn't what I was doing.

"Oh forgive me. Did you make passionate love and then caress her on a bed of roses." He snickered and I threw a wrench that hit him dead in the temple. He fell on the ground and I went back to closing up shop. After a minute of silence, he popped back up like nothing had happened. Damn werewolf genes.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing. Let's head out." I said and locked in the key code for the hanger before climbing into my Hummer.

"Is Andrea coming over today?" I asked as we headed back home.

"No. I begged her to, but she wanted us to have family time for your birthday." He sighed.

"You sound sad." I chuckled.

"Don't get me wrong, you're great and my best friend but you're no Andrea. She's amazing." He said in a breathless tone and I knew I was losing him to his fantasies.

"Thanks for that."

We pulled into the driveway ten minutes later and I smiled when I saw Nessie standing on the front steeps in jeans and a tight sweater; not what I would have liked but I guess it was ok.

"Hey girl." Embry said and picked her up in a bear hug.

I had to hold back my growl because I knew they were nothing more than friends, but it still made the wolf in me go territorial whenever another guy touched her. I still didn't know how I was going to get through the months of courting that would have to happen in order for her to go through the Rose Cotillion process. I shook my head so I could bring myself back to reality.

"How was your day?" She asked Embry when he set her back down.

"Good. I got all my work done so I could come home to your great baking."

"There are cookies in the oven." She smiled.

"Sweeeeeeet." He gave an enthusiastic first pump and ran inside.

I went up to Nessie who was still standing on the step but stopped when I was almost there and raised my eyebrow. She pouted her lips and it took all I had to keep up my game.

"No kiss?" She asked innocently.

"I remember you telling me one time that you couldn't go all the way. I had to meet you." I smirked.

"That was different circumstances." She said and began walking slowly towards me with her hands on her hips. She looked so sexy but I promised myself to control my hormones.

"Its still my birthday." I argued.

"I know and that's why I'm indulging you, but tomorrow, there will be no more games. Is that clear Jacob Black?" She said sternly when she reached me and nipped my chin lightly with her teeth.

"Yes mam." I replied with a smirk and took her lips in mine for a beautiful kiss that started off slow but suddenly grew more passionate. She hopped on my waist and wrapped her legs around my body. I drew my tongue across her bottom lip and she whimpered into my mouth, which made me go even crazier. I walked forwards until I felt the cold stone of the house and pushed her lightly against it so we were stabilized. She threw her head back to breathe and I moved my lips to her neck. I began sucking lightly on her collarbone and she moaned my name as she rested her head against the house. I continued to lay my kisses all over the front of her neck and was about to move lower until I heard a snicker from behind me.

"You two better stop. The family is coming around the corner." Alice whispered and I dropped Nessie so that her feet touched the ground.

We were both panting and I couldn't take my eyes off of Nessie's swollen lips. She was trying to fix the front of her sweater when the rest of the family came around to the side of the house with smiles. Embry was munching on one of the four cookies in his hand and they smelled like heaven.

"I see you're having a very happy birthday." Emmett chuckled.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Happy Birthday Jacob." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." I replied with a nod and gripped Nessie by her waist. I needed to touch her," So what are we doing? I hoped it's not a party." I sighed.

"They wouldn't let me." Alice pouted.

"Good. We have the Christmas party coming up and one in December is good enough." Edward laughed.

Alice immediately perked back up and I groaned because I knew she was going crazy thinking about the Christmas party that Carlisle was hosting for the hospital.

Esme grabbed my hand before leading me to the front of the house.

"You never want to ever do anything for your birthday so we decided to save up our gifts and get you a big one." She said sweetly and I looked behind me to see everyone following except Nessie and Embry. I was going to say something about their absence but couldn't before Emmett punched me in the face. I blacked out for one second and then opened my eyes. Everything was tilted and I felt cold stone on the left side of my face. I sat up and felt my swollen cheek.

"What the fuck." I slurred as I got up from the stone driveway.

"Birthday wacks. You get twenty four more." He snickered.

"You just wait until after we give him his gifts. You're in trouble." Esme scolded and Emmett shrunk to the back off the group.

I repositioned my jaw and knew it would be swollen for a while but at least it wasn't broken. I was busy brushing the dust off of my clothes when I heard the sound of tires making their way up the driveway. I turned around and saw a huge black SUV pull up right in front of me. Embry jumped out of the driver's seat.

"Happy Birthday boss." He held his arms out to put the car on display.

My mouth continued to hang open as I walked closer to the car and ran my hand against the smooth, cold paint finish of the new black Escalade. The windows were tined black and I opened the passenger's side door to get a look at the interior. It was decked out in every piece of technology imaginable and the seats smelled of fresh leather. The cream colored inside was a stark contrast to the dark outside but I loved it.

"I…I….don't know what to say." I whispered quietly.

"You don't have to say anything. It's a gift and a thank you present." Edward said from behind me.

"For what?" I asked and turned around.

"For taking such good care of Nessie and being such an asset to this family." He smiled genuinely and I could feel the moisture start to build up in my eyes but I knew I wasn't going to cry.

"Thank you for everything." I said quietly and felt the cold arms of Esme wrap around me. I lifted her up off the ground and she giggled as I spun her around. I put her down after another minute and went around to give my thanks to the rest of the family. I knew they had something to do with all of this.

"What am I going to do with the Hummer?" I asked as I continued to inspect my new car.

"I'm going to give it to one of the nurses at the hospital. She's been having a real tough time lately and doesn't have a very reliable car to pick her kids up in." Doc said.

It still amazed me at how generous he was even after all these years.

"I'm going to miss Bertha. We've had some good times." I sighed.

"Well now you get to name this big behemoth." Jasper said.

"I can't wait."

I heard another set of wheels coming down the street, which was really strange because our location was pretty secluded. It was probably just some kid going for a joy ride so I didn't pay much attention to it.

"I think your other gift is coming now." Alice bounced.

I lifted my head from my inspection and saw a sleek, dark red Blancpain Super Trofeo Lamborghini coming up the driveway.

I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening to me. I knew I wasn't getting a Lamborghini for my birthday. I couldn't be. That was too much. I watched as the car smoothly pulled up in front of me and Nessie climbed out after letting the butterfly door swing up vertically.

"Happy Birthday Alpha." She smiled and kissed the corner of my mouth, which was still open.

"This can't be mine." I shook my head.

"Take it and be happy." I heard Bella whisper in my ear.

Nessie pulled me to the driver's seat and pushed me in. I was surprised at how much room it had, especially for me. I ran my hands along the black leather on the steering wheel and felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I didn't even know why I was crying; No, I did now why. I was now the proud owner of one of the most expensive and rare Lamborghinis in the world. If I recalled my facts correctly, there were only about fifty still left.

"Forty five." Edward chuckled.

I was still in a daze but smelt Nessie as she situated herself into the seat next to me and closed her door. I closed mine and just sat there. What else was I supposed to do?

"So, are we going to take a drive?" Nessie giggled.

"I don't want to ruin it." I sighed.

"Stop being stupid. Let's get a move on." She turned the key in the ignition and I felt the rumble of the engine. If I didn't have werewolf hearing, I wouldn't have been able to hear the purr of the engine as I lightly pressed my foot on the pedal and eased out of the driveway. I tuned the corner onto the highway and hit 200 mph in less than seven seconds.

I couldn't believe it and spent over an hour on the roads as I race through Newport in my new car. I didn't think I was ever so happy, unless it had something to do with Nessie. This was probably the closet I had ever come to heaven and held Nessie's hand the entire time I weaved through traffic on our way to Boston. We made it in half an hour and came back in just the same amount of time.

We got out of the car when we pulled into the driveway and I was still on a high.

"Did you know this thing has an engine withV10 5.2 litre IDS with 570 hp?" I asked excitedly as I ran my hand along the top of the car.

"I didn't know that." She smiled and I knew I was boring her but I couldn't stop myself.

"Its usually a racing car. That's why it has a six-speed robotized gearbox."

She took my hand and linked our fingers as she pulled me towards the door. I couldn't take my eyes off of the car and kept looking back as she led me inside.

"I'm happy for you Jacob. I really am. But if you start having sex with that car, I'll blow the thing up. I'm serious." She said sternly.

I shut the door behind us and pushed her lightly up against it. I bent my head down to lighlty suck on her earlobe, "You're the only one. I promise." I whsipered.

"Good." She kissed my lips, "Happy Birthday."

I was about to take her upstairs to give her a proper 'thank you', but Doc called.

"Kids." He said quietly from the dining room and I head the air shift as we all made our way in. I sat in my normal seat and pulled Nessie into my lap. I put my face into her neck and began bitting lightly while she giggled. We waited for the rest of the family to come in and when they took their seats, Caralise stood to address us.

"You all know that we'll be spending Chrstmas somewhere else this time since we went back to Forks for Thanksgiving. We need to find a location. Normally, it would be Emmett's turn to pick…" We all groaned because the last time Emmett chose somwhere, we spent our vacation hunting polar bears in Icleand, "….but your mother and I think that since its his first Christmas with us, Embry should chose the location." He smiled.

"Are you serious?" Emmett said and stood, "I don't think that's fair. I had the perfect place this year."

"Really? Where?" Nessie asked.

"The Sahara. I want a camel." He smirked.

"Absolutley not. How are we going to go out in the sun?" Bella said.

"We'll just have to stay in until nightfall." He shrugged.

"So, spend half of our vacation inside?"Jasper asked, "Great idea."

"Well I think it's a nice location." Emmett argued.

"You always pick the worst places. Do you remember that summer we spent in Guam? There was a goddamn flood and we were trapped there three weeks. Not fun Emmett." Alice said in a icy tone.

"At least we could go out in the day. The clouds covered the sky for days."

"We would have been walking underwater stupid." Alice said fiercly and I was beginging to get scared of her.

"Fine. I guess the golden child can pick his place." Emmett sighed and sat back in his seat. Rosalie began rubbing the back of his head and he immediatley softened. Emse giggled and tried to hold back her laughter but she wasn't doing a very good job.

"So Embry, where do you want to go?" Carlsise asked and we all turned in his direction.

"Anywhere?" He said quietly.

"Anywhere." Doc replied.

Embry thought for a minute and Edward whispered into Bella's ear quietly enough so that no one would hear. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Well…I've always wanted to ski." He said.

"Ok, so somewhere around here?" Carlisie asked.

"No…I was thinking more of Colorodo."

Alice gasped, "Aspen. We could go to Aspen. It would be perfect. Oh please please please please please…."

"I think that would be lovely. Are there any objections?" Esme asked and no one voiced any issues.

"Would it be ok if I invited Andrea? She said she always wanted to go to skiing."

"That would be perfect. If she doesn't have any plans already." Esme said and Emrby nodded.

"I don't think she does but I'll make sure."

We all turned to Alice whose face suddenly went blank. She was checking the weather for us to make sure we could all stay out at all hours of the day. She came back to life and we expected her to say something but she ran out of the room without a word. Edward just chuckled and stood up bringing Bella with him, "She went to go order ski suits for everyone. Aspen will be fine."

The next week went by as normal as ever and there weren't many problems. I had to limit Andrea and Embry's PDA while in the work place because people were starting to complain. It wasn't that they were doing anything inappropriate, but all their excessive touching and giggling was driving everyone crazy. I hoped it would die down by the time we went on vacation.

We wanted to invite everyone from back in Forks on the trip, but that would have been to many people. My father, Charlie and Sue were spending the holidays in Alaska on a fishing trip. Paul and Rachel were staying home with Sarah and Rebecca was going to Seattle to stay with a friend; not that I cared. All the other wolves were busy with their families except Seth so he was the only one who would be joining us in Aspen.

He didn't have anything better to do so he flew out to Vermont in the beginning of the week so that we could all go together. He was working at the garage and keeping Nessie company. The holdidays were kicking up and people brought there cars in less and less as the days grew closer to vacation. I closed the garage early and it wouldn't open back up until after the New Year so I could spend all my time with the family and not have to worry about work. I was really excited to spend our time in Aspen because I had never really skied before and I knew it would be a hell of a lot of fun. We were staying in a ski lodge right in the heart of the city and there was so much to do. We had already mapped out our itenerary but I don't know why because we never stick to it. There were thirteen of us, including the normal family plus Seth and Andrea. We were staying in suites at the lodge and apparently, we would be joined by another doctor and his family that Carlilse knew from New York. We would meet them out there and Doc said that they would be a great addition to our group. The doc from New York and his wife had three kids who were right around Nessie's age and we were supposed to be nice to them, but I didn't really want to keep up the human façade. All of the family shipped our gifts out to the lodge in Aspen where we would be staying so that we didn't have to bring too many things on the plane with us.

Before we could even begin to think about the luxury of two weeks in Aspen, we had to get though Alice hell with this Christmas party. Andrea was staying at our house for the night and joing us at the Christmas party so that we wouldn't have to pick her up early in the morning. We would be leaving at some god awful time tommorow morning, but tonight was the big Chrsitmas party that Carlisle was hosting and it was a formal event, which meant that Alice was going into hyper devil mode. We all had to be dressed in tuxes and nice attire, which I didn't feel like wearing but I wasn't going to fight Alice. The house was decorated like it came out of a magazine and every corner was filled with garland, bows, lights, wreths and other Christmas items. There was a huge tree in the family room with fake presents underneath and the enitre thing was covered in bright lights that shinned. I still laughed when I thought about Emmett going out to get the thing from the woods. Esme made him go back three times to get a bigger one until she just went at got it herself. If was strange to see such a small lady carrying a massive tree but she didn't even struggle with it as she set up the mostrosity with ease. There was going to be a dinner tonight so Emse was busy cooking in the kitchen and the entrie house smelled like cinnimon, and turkey. I could already fell my stomach rumbling in anticipation.

Seth, Embry, and I were in my room putting on our clothes. I could hear Andrea and Nessie laughing from down the hall in her room and was tempted to go see what they were doing but decided against that because Alice would kill me if I disrtaced them from getting prettyed up.

"I still don't know why we have to wear these stupid things." Seth huffed as he tried to tie the bowtie to his tux.

"What Alice wants, Alice gets." Embry said.

"Tonight should be fun. It'll be nice to take a break after all the work we've been doing." I said and I slipped on my shoe.

"I still can't wait to take Andrea on the slopes. She says she wants to snowboard too. Could I have a beter girlfriend?" Embry asked.

Seth huffed again and I smiled at his reaction. His face always fell when Embry or I talked about our respective girls because he didn't have anyone. I didn't know if he ever would but he seemed to be getting more and more dpressed about it as the years went on. He never said anything but I could tell that he wanted someone special. Poor Seth.

"Hey maybe you'll find someone tonight." I said in his direction to cheer him up.

"Are there going to girls our age at this thing?" He asked excidetly.

"Yeah, I think Doc said something about some of the doctors bringing their children. Some of them go to school with Nessie." I replied.

"Good."

"I hope Nessie baked some cookies for this party." Embry said.

"Yeah, I think she made some this morning. Don't you worry." I laughed.

We were finshed dressing in the next five minutes and as we looked at ourselves in the mirror, I couldn't get over how much we all looked a like. We actaully resembled brothers and I was beginging to wonder if Billy had been keeping secrets from me. That would have been funny if I didn't know the stories floating around LaPush. Apperantly, my father was something of a ladie's man back in his hay day and people always wondered if he ever had more children than he let on. I knew none of that was true, but as Carlisle always says, rumors don't just start for no reason.

I had to shake my head to clear my mind and made sure my short hair fell in the right places. I checked to make sure my face was clean shaven and free of any crud. Our tuxes fit our bodies perfectly and our shoes shined as they hit the lit. It never ceased to amaze me how Alice could find clothes to fit us but she's being doing it for four years so I never questioned anything.

"Not too shabby." Seth whislted as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"I don't know about you but Jake and I look good." Embry laguhed.

"Shut up." Seth smaked the back of his head and headed out the door.

I followed and we made our way down the stairs into the fmaily room wherer all the other men were waiting. Esme and Rose were in the kitchen but I could still hear Nessie, Bella, and Andrea upstairs. I guessed Alice was off doing decorations.

"Finally. I've been waiting to paly the Wii until you guys got here." Emmett jumped off the couch and turned it on.

Embry and I grabbed a controler and stoood in front of the TV. I don't even know why we still play this thing because Emmett beats everyone, no matter what game it is. He was a beast and took his Wii system very seriously. He didn't even try to spare his mother's feelings when they played together and I was beginging to think that he had a serious pyschological issue. Blondie said it was the only thing he was good at, besides sex, so we had to let him have his fun. We played the racing game for the next half hour and everyone took a turn but no one could defeat "The Master."

"I don't like this thing. Its obviosly broken." Edward huffed as he sat back on the couch after another loss.

"Even the mind reader can't beat me. I am…." He held his hand up to cup his ear like he was Hulk Hogan waiting for our response.

"The Master." Everyone said in an anoyed tone.

"That's right." He smiled and sat in a seat.

"When are the people getting here? I'm bored." Jasper sighed.

"They should be arriving within the next half hour." Doc replied, "I'm going to go see if your mother needs any help in the kitchen." He got off the couch and walked away.

"So, you excited to hit the slopes?" Emmett asked me.

"Of course. I don't think I've ever skied before." I replied.

"Well after you get on your feet, I want a race." He laguhed.

"No way. You'll proabably win anyways." I sighed.

"He used to train the Olympic ski team in the seventies." Jasper chuckled.

"I knew it was something like that." I said.

Emmett was about to say something but there was a loud commotion in the corner and we all turned to see Embry on the floor.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Seth asked.

Embry got off the floor and I noticed he was blushing furiously. He was staring in the opposite direction and I followed his eyeline. I got off the couch slowly and stood as I watched my angel coming down the stairs with Andrea and Bella. They were all dressed beautifully, but Nessie was of course my main focus. She was in a midnight blue gown made of some kind of flowng fabric that draped down to the floor. It had a rounded neckline that covered up her breasts and only showed a minumal amount of cleavage; damn. The sleeves were short and the bodice of the dress tightly wrapped around her tiny waist and the fabirc was bunched in some places around her chest and back. Her hair was left natural and flowed down her back but her bangs were held by a jewled beret that was situated on the side of her head. She only had a thin sheen of lip gloss on and her face was perfect. The christmas lights sined on her ring and braclet and I didn't think I had ever seen anyone look so beautiful.

"Wow. I don't even know why I try to compete with you." I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her carfully so I didn't tear anything.

"You try your hardest, but you can't beat perfection." She giggled.

"I know." I whisered into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Who made this dess?" I asked.

"Uh….Tadashi. Why?"

"I want to send them a thank you note." I smiled.

"Could you get anymore cheesier?" Emmett snickered from the corner and I shot him a glare.

"I thought it was sweet. I've said it before and I'll say it again, Jake knows how to whoo his woman." Alice giggled.

"Thank you pixie." I smiled.

Nessie took my hand and lead me into the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder as we went and saw Andrea and Embry laughing to each other. He had his arm around her and she looked very pretty but nothing compared to Nessie. Those two were something else. I followed the smells of the wonderul food and two seconds later, we walked into the kitchen where I saw a spread that would give Martha Stewart a run for her money.

"Wow grandma. How long did it take you to do all this?" Nessie asked as we stared wide eyed at all the food.

"Not too long. I still have a couple more things to do." She replied with a smile.

She was dressed in a dark purple dress that was just as formal as Nessie's and didn't even have an appron on. There wasn't a piece of food on her and it looked like she just stepped off a runway. Jasper barged into the kitchen with a camcorder and was followed by everyone else.

"Ok Nessie, why don't you tell us what we have on the menu?" He said.

Nessie went around and pointed to each and every food like she was on a game show displaying the prizes, "For the meats we have beef tenderloin, chicken, a turkey that uncle Emmett caught this morning, game hen, and a ham. Yum. For vegtables, we have garden salad, cesar salad, three different types of potateos, green beens, and some kind of rice dish that I'm still not to sure about, but Alice assures me its worth it."

"We have Seth and Emmett as our bartenders." Jasper swept the camera in the opposite direction and captured them both waving furiously, "I don't think that's a good idea but that's the job they were given so if the wine runs out early, you know who to blame." He chuckled.

"Turn to me." Alice bounced and Jasper took the camera over to a table by the window where the deserets were located.

"Here were have cheesecake, milk chocaltate and white chocaolate cake that I made myself, cookies that Nessi baked, brownies, and other assorted deserets." She smiled for the camera.

"And how much of it did Jake make?" Jasper asked and turned to me.

"I was banned from the kitchen so luckily, no one will go home sick."

"Yay." Everyone shouted and I glared around the room.

Ten minutes later, the first of our guests arrived and we ushered them into the house. Within the next thirty minutes, the house was filled with about one hundred doctors, nurses, and secrtataries from the hospital along with some of their familes. Everyone mingled amongst themselves and I noticed that the humans seemed oddly calm for a bunch of people unknowlinlgy in a house filled with the things of their nightmares. I stayed with Nessie the entire time and we made the rounds introducing ourselves to Doc's collegues. I was surprised at how many people knew me from my garage or Carlisle talking about me. It seemed that he was geniouley proud of my succes and sppread the word throughout the hospital. No one from Doc's work had ever met the family so everyone was really excited to be introcued to the Cullen kids and see how beatutiful they were. Nessie talked to the kids that she knew from her school and even though she was nice, I don't think they really liked her. They would always look at her with an air of arrogence that made me want to slap them, but I kept my cool because no one was down right rude to her. Why is it that no one ever likes Nessie? Maybe its jelousy? Probably.

I leaned agsinst the bar with my drink in my hand while watching Nessie from across the room. People were just drawn to her and she excuded more confidence than I had evern seen in one person. It was obvious that she was definatley in her element.

"You know, this is fun. I might actually take this up as a career when I get back to Forks." Seth laughed from behing the bar.

"I don't think so Seth. You're kind of clumzy."

"I haven't spilled anything all night. How dare you." He feigned shock.

"Yeah well you're lucky people are just ordering simple drinks." I said but didn't take my eyes off of Nessie.

"Whatever. You never give me my just due." He laughed.

She saw me watching her and excused herself from the group she was talking to. She walked over to me and put her head on my chest.

"You look good out there." I kissed the top of her head.

"You left me." She lifted her head up and smiled.

"I just needed something to drink. You want anything?"

"Vodka and cranberry please."

"Got it." Seth siad and immediatley began pouring things into the shaker.

"I think he's had a little to many shooters." I chuckled and lightly kissed her lips.

"He deserves it. This is vacation." She giggled.

I took my head away from Nessie and looked up to see a group of girls glaring at us from across the room. They were the ones from Nessie's school and I could tell that they were just being nice to her on the outside. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew it wasn't anything pleasant.

"Hey Ness?"

"Yeah." She said and took her drink from Seth.

"Who are those girls by the fireplace?" I asked.

She quickly looked and then turned back to me, "The tall blonde one is Joanna. Seth used to have a crush on her the last time he was here but I convinced him to cancel the date they had because she's makes her rounds if you know what I mean. Who knows what she could give that poor boy. She used to be really nice to me but now I guess she hates me." Her face fell and I kissed her pout away.

"And the other girls?"

"They used to be nice to me too, but when this year started, they gave me the cold shoulder. I was still going to invite them to the wedidng but I don't think I will anymore. I don't want anyone to ruin my day." She smiled.

"Oh god. I forgot about our wedding. How many are on the list now?"

"Well, there are going to be about six hundred at the ceremony but half of that for the recption. I can't fit everyone." She giggled.

"Have you even looked for places to hold everyone?" I asked.

"Alice has a wedidng planner in Paris and they're doing everything over the phone."

"I still can't believe we're finally getting married." I wraped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head.

"We still have six months so don't get too happy, but I know what you mean. Did you ever think we'd make it?" She sighed.

"Yes. Through all the bullshit and people trying to tear us apart, I knew we'd be planning our wedding." I smiled.

She lifted her head and stared into my eyes, "I still can't believe it." She whispered and I saw some moisture begin to pool in her eyes.

"Don't cry. You're going to ruin your make up and then Alice will kill me." I chuckled.

The rest of the night went smoothly and I suprisingly had a great time. Nessie was the life of the party and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. We all ate the wonderful feast that Esme preapred and it was funny to watch the vamps the house eat. Of course Jasper and Emmett turned it into a game and tried to see who could last longer. Emmett didn't make it past the third course before he had to excuse himself to go throw up in the backyard. To those of us in the know, we silentley laughed at how childish they were being but it wouldn't be a christmas without one of their games. Andrea and Embry stayed in a bubble of love for the entrie night and I know that sounds really girly, but there isnt any other way to say it. Nessie was the only one who could pull Andrea away from Embry and they stayed close to each other while they made the rounds. Everyone loved Seth at the bartender station and he told jokes soaking up all the female attention. Everyone loved Esme's cooking and she beamed the whole night while people told her how amazing she was for rasing such wonderful children. Carililse talked doctor talk with his colllegues and I was very impressed with how knowledgable he was. He knew everything about every subject and who have made a great college professor.

As the night came to a close, I could tell that Nessie was getting sleepy but she kept talking with the guests and didn't falter. Everyone started to leave and I went into the kitchen to see if Esme needed any help cleaning up but when I walked in, it was spotless; not one dity pot or pan. All the food was already packaged up in the refidgerator and the counters were whipped clean. I couldn't find one crumb and was amazed at how shinny everything looked. I went back to the party and saw the Cullens chatting with the remaining members of the party. Nessie was on the sofa with Andrea and looked exhusted. I went and took a seat next to her before pulling her into my lap.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked.

"That was a good party. Alice sure can bring the hollidays to life." She smiled.

"Are you sleepy?"

She shook her head no but I knew she was just trying to stay up as late as I was.

"How much did you drink" I asked.

"A couple glasses. Nothing too much."

She was a little buzzed but not outright drunk, which was very hard for her to get. Her body burned the alchola too fast for her blood stream to accept it so she would have to down massive amounts of alchoal for her to get drunk, which only happened once and I had to admit, it was pretty funny.

She rested her head on my shoulder and I could hear her heartbeat slow as her eyes closed. She drifted into a deep sleep ten minutes later.

* * *

**I FIRST OF ALL WANTED TO THINK ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME THOUGH ALL THESE CHAPTERS. I DIDNT KNOW IF I ACTUALLY WANTED TO CONTINUE(CALL IT A BAD CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK), BUT I DECIDED TO KEEP GOING AFTER I READ SOME OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. YOU GUYS SEEM TO BE ADDICTED TO THIS STORY AND I REALLY APPRICIATE THE SUPPORT.**

**I WANT TO PLAY A LITTLE GAME. LETS SEE HOW FAST I CAN GET 200 REVIEWS. I DONT THINK THATS TOO MUCH OF A LOFTY GOAL. JUST FIFTY REVIEWS. FIFTY REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER. I THINK WE CAN DO IT. YOU WILL MOST DEFINATLEY GET A PRIZE IF WE REACH 200 IN A TIMILY MANNER. I DONT WANT TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY BUT LETS JUST SAY ASPEN WILL BE FILLED WITH LEMMONY GOODNESS AND LOTS OF SUPRISES. :)**

**I'M TIMING YOU**

**READY SET GO**

:)


	15. Chapter 15

Aspen

Renesemee POV

It all belongs to SM

ENJOY:)

* * *

The damn alarm was blaring on my side of the bed and I lifted my hand up before brining it down hard on the top of the clock. It silenced immediately but I knew it was only temporary since I hit the snooze button. I rolled back over into Jacob's chest and took deep breaths to put me back to sleep. There was something important going on today but I didn't want to wake up to find out what it was. My brain didn't really understand what was going on but I knew it was something big. Now that I thought about it more, I couldn't get the thought out of my head. As much as I wanted to go back to sleep, the nagging feeling in the back of my brain prevented me from slipping into unconsciousness. What was it that we were supposed to be doing today?

Oh shit.

Aspen.

I shot straight out of bed and headed into the shower within ten seconds. How could I forget? I had been dreaming about this vacation since we chose the location two weeks ago. I was so excited because I knew this was going to be a trip to rival all our others. I always enjoyed our family vacations because there was always something to remember. I couldn't wait to get up to Aspen and ski, shop, drink hot chocolate, and just relax. This trip would be more fun because Andrea and Seth would be joining us. Over the past couple of weeks, Andrea had become a fast friend and I could tell that she and I were kindred spirits. We were almost exactly the same in everyway and she enjoyed pretty much everything I did. We spent hours going through my closet and I had practically given her everything I didn't wear. We shopped online for shoes and listened to our favorite bands while baking cookies. I didn't ever thing it would be possible to have such an extended family that reached into the human world but the more that I looked at my life, the more I realized how unique we were.

This was going to be an amazing trip and I knew we would have the time of our lives. We had full cloud coverage for two weeks and uncle Emmett promised to teach me how to do some tricks with the snowboard. I didn't know if I was good at winter sports because I had never really had an interest in them, but I would definitely make sure to try everything out in Aspen. There were thirteen of us heading out west and I knew we would probably make a splash at the ski lodge we were going to. Apparently, it was so really expensive, exclusive resort that sat in the mountains and had access to everything Aspen had to offer. Grandpa Carlisle invited one of his doctor friends and his family that he knew from New York and they would be meeting us out there. I didn't know who they were, but grandpa said that they had some kids around my age so I hopped they would be fun to hang out with. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Jacob over this trip because I knew that when we came back to Vermont after vacation, I was going to be busier than ever. I had to worry about the Cotillion and finding an escort, plus my wedding plans and graduation. I still hadn't decided if I wanted to apply to colleges, but I was leaning more and more to trying it out. I just wanted to see if I could get into the Ivy Leagues, I didn't necessarily have to commit to anything.

Mr. Roberts told me that when I came back, I would be performing more. He had already set up a recital in New York and there wasn't any way for me to back out of this one. He demanded that I at least complete three before I finished school. I was really shy about performing when there were so many others out there who could do better than me. I was still strongly opposed to auditioning for Julliard, but mama was making me. She said my talent was too amazing to not try. I had a slight suspicion that daddy talked her into making me audition because before, she didn't really have an opinion on it one way or the other. Daddy was the one who wanted me to try out and I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least see if I could do it. I knew that Julliard was extremely strict in their auditioning process and if I was going to take this seriously, I would definitely have to hunker down after I came back from vacation.

I didn't even want to think about the courting for the Rose cotillion because that would be a whole separate hurtle on its own. Normally, I wouldn't be taking this so seriously but like I said before, I wanted to win so my escort had to be someone perfect. It was made worse because I knew Jacob would shot down practically everyone of my candidates. This was going to be a rough next couple of months.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a cold breeze hit my wet body. I glass door of the shower closed and I didn't even have to look to see who it was.

"This better be who I think it is." I giggled.

"Of course. Who else were you expecting?" Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed the back of my head.

"I was just about to go wake you up. What time does our plane leave?"

I didn't know if Jacob heard me because he didn't answer my question. He moved his hands to my hips and continued to lightly kiss my neck from behind. The hot water was pouring over our bodies and I knew where this was going. I hope we have enough time. His hands began gliding over my stomach and squeezed the skin of my hips as he let them trail fire across my body. I leaned my head back and rested on Jacob's shoulder as he continued to kiss and suck on my neck.

"Jacob." I breathed.

"Hmmmmm?" He didn't lift his lips from my skin.

"Can you promise to be as quiet as possible?" I turned in his arms and looked him dead in the eye.

"I can try but I'm not making any promises." He smirked and that was all it took.

Normally, I would have been embarrassed to doing what I wanted with the family in the house, but I pushed all that aside because I needed Jacob more than ever. He brought my face to his for a heated kiss. We didn't even bother with formalities. Jacob swept his tongue along my lips and I parted them for him. Our tongues touched and I made a small sound against his mouth. Maybe I was the one who needed to watch the noises? My hands gripped his shoulders hard and I tried to control my touch as I ran my fingers along the muscles of his arms. I wanted this to last so I was going to milk it for all it was worth. Jacob leaned in, bringing our naked bodies closer together as he kissed me harder. I couldn't hold back my pleasurable moan as I felt his hardness press up against my leg. I slowly ran my hands down Jacob's chest and towards his stomach, making sure to fell every sculpted muscle of his abs. Jacob's hands held my waist firmly and one slowly made its way up to my breast, squeezing gently and making me groan. I half-gasped his name against his lips when he ran his thumb over my nipple, making me harden.

"You're so beautiful, Nessie," Jacob said roughly into my neck, I jumped on his waist and wrapped my legs around his hips. "Your body…is so fucking hot….I've never seen…" He panted.

"I keep telling you Jacob, good genes." I breathed against his lips and slightly massaged his scalp with my nails.

"Whatever the fuck it is, your amazing."

I could feel Jacob growing under me and gasped when he touched the back of my thigh. I knew that in a couple more minutes, we would be ready to move into the full swing of things. We continued to kiss under the water and he pushed me up against the tiled wall. I knew what was coming next. He lightly shifted me on his waist and entered me without hesitation. He hissed through his teeth and my mind went blank. I didn't know how I could do this. Every fiber of my being was on fire and I couldn't make my brain work correctly. I didn't know if I was breathing or talking or moaning. I couldn't tell because all I felt was intense bliss that was making its way through my veins. I couldn't hear any sounds around me or discern where I was; I didn't care.

Jacob kept me on his waist and leaned me back to get a better angle. He moved together and I kept my hands tangled in his hair to keep myself stabilized.

"Fuck Jacob." I growled and I could hear my panting grow louder. I moved my hips in tandem with Jacob's and felt the muscles of the lower half of my body begin to twitch.

"Are you… " Jacob kept moving and I lifted my head to look into his eyes. I could see the wolf and it was a very primal state that I loved to see. "Are you close?" He asked.

I tried to speak but I couldn't so I just nodded me head and kept my breathing as steady as possible. I felt Jacob's powerful muscles roll and under me and I knew my climax was only a couple of seconds away. Just like I predicted, I let out one loud gasp as my core muscles clenched around Jacob one last time and I felt a rush of pleasure as it ripped up my insides and tore me to shreds. Jacob made me happier than anything I could have imagined and I didn't think I would ever get used to the way he made me feel.

He lifted me high on his waist and brought my face down to his for a kiss. I still couldn't breathe but I that wasn't on the top of my propriety list.

"Do you ever think that will get any less amazing as the years go on?" He panted after he let my lips go and set me back on the ground. I felt sore and knew my muscle would be tired but I didn't care. Jacob was never excessively rough with me but he was so…big that my body was pushed to its limits and I loved it.

"I hope not. I still can't believe your mine." I said and kissed him again.

Our lips meshed together and stayed that way for the next couple of minutes until I heard noises downstairs and I knew it was time to get out even though I would have given anything to stay right where I was.

"We have to stop." I breathed as Jacob began trailing kisses along my neck.

"Maybe we can stay here and let everyone else go to Aspen."

I pulled back from him completely and gave him a stern look. He held up his hands in defeat, "Ok ok I'll stop." He smirked and I couldn't keep the small smile off of my face.

I still couldn't feel the lower half of my body but it was slowly becoming responsive as I let the hot water trail down my legs and tight muscles. We washed quickly and get out of the shower in ten minutes. We towled off and went into Jacob's closet to get dressed.

"I wonder what Aspen will be like?" I asked excitedly as I pulled on my underwear and light wash jeans.

"I bet its snowing like crazy." Jacob said after pulling his sweater over his head.

"I can't wait." I practically bounced up and down and Jacob grabbed me by the waist before throwing me over his shoulder caveman style. I giggled the entire time we went down the stairs to meet the rest of the family. We went into the family room and he sat me down on the couch before sitting next to me. The rest of the family was making sure we had everything packed up and I could hear Andrea arguing with Embry on how many shoes she could take.

"What are we going to do first when we get there?" I asked Jacob as I rested my legs across his lap.

"Well I don't know. I've never been to Aspen. I guess we just have to wait until we get there." He chuckled.

I felt Emmett breeze into the room with grandpa following behind, "We have to meet the Doresys first and I think they want to stay out with us today." Grandpa sighed.

I got the feeling that even though grandpa liked his doctor friend, he likes his family time more.

"We can't spend every hour with them." Emmett complained.

"We won't. They just want to meet up with them before they leave later in the week."

"I hope they don't cramp my style. I have plans." Emmett chuckled.

"What style?" I asked.

"The style that makes me your favorite uncle." He smiled.

"Who said that? I'm pretty sure I'm the favorite." Jasper glided into the room with a bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah right bro. Nessie totally loves me more. Tell him Ness."

"And what about me I think I should be considered an uncle." Seth whined.

"I'm going to stay out of this because Christmas is coming up and I expect presents." I giggled.

"Very smart." Mama said as she set her bag down at the front door, "I trained you well my child."

"Is everyone ready?" Grandma asked as she looked around the room, "Where is Embry and Andrea?"

"Right here." Andrea's high-pitched voice sang from the staircase.

I jumped up and went straight to pull her into a hug. I don't know what it was about her, but she drew me and I could feel a connection with her that I hadn't felt with anyone outside of the family. We talked and laughed the entire time as we sat in the van waiting for the family to take off. I still couldn't believe that we were on our way to Aspen and even as I sat in my seat next to Jacob's on the plane, I didn't know if I could contain my excitement.

I took out my ipod and put one bud in Jacob's ear and the other one in mine. I went to our favorite playlist and leaned against Jake's shoulder as the plane took off. I drifted to sleep and felt my body relax as my dreams took over.

"Ness. Nessie. Wake up." I heard Seth's voice in my ear but I wasn't waking up.

"Come on Ness. You're embarrassing us." He tried again and I decided to open my eyes to see what he was talking about.

I had to squint from the light that was peering through the windows. I snorted awake and saw mama looking at me like I had grown another head.

"What?" I asked as I looked at my surroundings still hazed by sleep.

"You were snoring louder than Jacob. I thought there was a bear on the plane." She giggled.

I just smiled. What was I supposed to say? _Oh yeah, that's because I got buzzed last night at the party and then got four hours of sleep. Oh and then, Jacob practically ripped my body to shreds in the shower this morning, but its nothing to worry about. I can hardly walk, but its all ok. My muscles ache and I can barely hold my eyes open, but don't you worry. _

I don't think so.

"Where is everyone?" I asked and noticed that only mama and Seth were in our area of the plane.

"We landed fifteen minutes ago. Everyone else went to go get the bags. We've been trying to wake you for the entire time." Seth huffed and lifted me out of my seat.

He pushed me down the aisle until I was out of the plane and I followed him and mama to the baggage claim area where everyone else was standing, waiting with our luggage.

"Finally. Geez." Emmett sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't realize we were here. _Someone_ didn't wake me up." I glared at Jacob.

"I tried, but after the first ten minutes, I just left Bella to handle it." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Well now that we're all here, can we please get a move on? I hear the mountains calling my name." Rose sighed longingly.

Jacob grabbed my bags and the family made our way to the front of the airport. I gasped as I took in our setting. Even the airport looked like a dream and I couldn't believe we were here. The snow was falling lightly all around us and I could see the purple mountains as they rose over the town. I was surprised at how cold I was because I normally didn't feel the chill. As we drove through the city in our four separate cars, I could feel the excitement in the air.

"Look at that Jacob." I pulled him over me to look out of my window and pointed to the kids who were throwing snowballs on the side of the road.

"I bet I could whip you." He smirked.

"Yeah right. Do I need to bring up the disastrous snowball civil war?"

"That was Bella's fault. I was on your side the whole time."

I laughed as I remembered the time when we used to live in Forks and the family had our normal yearly snowball fight. We split into teams as usual but mama got confused on what side she was on and began pelting me the entire time even though I was on her team. Needless to say, we lost the war and uncle Emmett still laughed at us for being so stupid.

Daddy drove our tinted black Lexus up the mountain and followed the other cars as we climbed higher to the resort. We pulled up to The Hotel Jerome, which was astonishingly beautiful. It sat at the base of a gorgeous group of mountains that was surprisingly still in the heart of Aspen. It was amazing how the environment blended seamlessly with the hustle of the city yet still provided a quaint and refreshing view of the surrounding peaks. The lodge was massive and I could already see why people flocked to Aspen for their vacations. As soon as we pulled up, busboys were at the cars pulling out our luggage and grandpa went inside to check us in.

"Nessie. Can you believe how beautiful this place is?" Andrea bounced over to me.

"I know. I can't wait to see what it looks like inside." I smiled and we linked arms as we followed the family into the lodge.

The first thing I noticed was that there were fireplaces everywhere and I immediately felt warmer as I looked around the spacious lobby. Although the outside of the hotel was made of brick, the inside was lined with an incredibly inviting oak. There were still a couple of days before Christmas so everything was decorated in the best garland and trim. There were pine trees that held beautiful ornaments and lights. The most prominent part of the lodge was the huge windows that gave a perfect view of the skiers on the slopes. There were so many different hallways that I saw led off into different sections of the lodge and I could see signs that took people to the pool area, spa, and dinning rooms. There were so many people around and everyone seemed to be having a good time. There were families with skis and teenage daredevils with other snow sport equipment. I saw some girls around my age sitting near a fireplace drinking from coffee mugs and everything felt like a holiday movie.

"Ok, so here are the room keys." Grandpa brought me out of my thoughts and he stood at the front of our group.

"We have the whole seventh floor to ourselves and the adjoining rooms are connected by doors so we have some privacy but we're still all together. Any questions?" He asked.

"When can we go skiing?" Emmett bounced.

"After we meet the Dorseys. I don't know if I will be able to find you guys after I set you free. Everyone keep their phones on." Grandma said sternly.

"We have to meet back down here for dinner at seven so that gives you guys about half an hour to explore. Go have fun but don't get us kicked out." Grandpa sighed and everyone turned to Emmett. He smiled innocently before grabbing Rose's hand and heading out somewhere.

"Come on Jake." I pulled him with me down the hall that lead back outside and pulled the hood of my jacket up when I felt the cold on the back off my neck.

"Nessie slow down. We have to be human remember?" Jake laughed but I wasn't listening to him.

I gazed at the beautiful mountains and saw the skiers as they weaved down the slopes. We walked hand in hand on the snowy path and saw more snowball fights and heated pools that steamed when the outside air mixed with the scolding temperature of the water. I couldn't wait to get in those, but I decided to hold off with my excitement. There were paths that weaved through thick forests and I saw the different ways a to get up into the mountains. We didn't go very far from the lodge, but I really wanted to. Jake had to pull me back inside so that wee could go to dinner.

"I don't want to go. Lets stay out some more." I pleaded as we got in the elevator to go up to our floor.

"No. Your grandpa said we had to be downstairs for dinner and we have like fifteen minutes." He said and checked his watch.

"Well fine, but you have too promise to take me into the hot tub later." I smirked and he pulled me in for a quick kiss.

We went down the hall and he pulled out his card key for our room. Like grandpa said, we had a huge suite that was all ours but I could hear the Embry and Andrea through the door on our left and Emmett and Rosalie through the door on our right. Damn it. Let's just hope they keep it quiet. I let go of Jacob's hand and went straight for the giant balcony that was outside. I opened the glass french doors and took a deep breath as I smelled the fresh pine of the mountains. The snow was still softly falling and I couldn't believe how perfect this was.

Jacob was unpacking his bags and I went back inside to sit on the couch and took a look around the room. There were high ceilings and the floor was covered in the plushest carpet I had ever felt. The furniture was a dark wood and I ran to jump on the massive four-poster bed that swallowed me whole as I sunk deeper into the sheets. There was a fireplace that wasn't on yet, but I could already tell that it would make this room even toastier. I scooted up to the headboard and opened the binder that was on the nightstand. It was kind of like a brochure and displayed all the wonders that Hotel Jerome had to offer.

_Hotel Jerome has a rich history as one of the Rocky Mountain's most iconic luxury resort destinations. Hotel Jerome was born of the vision of one man: Jerome B. Wheeler, the co-owner of New York's Macy's Department Store, during the height of the Colorado's silver boom. He built the hotel in 1889 to emulate the great European hotels such as London's fabled Claridge's and George V in Paris – and to create an aura of cosmopolitan civility in what was then a raucous mining town._

_The grand hotel, which quickly became the epicenter of Aspen's social and commercial life, was considered a modern marvel, with opening night rates on $3 - $4 per room. One of the first buildings west of the Mississippi River to be fully lit by electricity, it featured 90 guest rooms, 15 bathrooms, indoor plumbing, hot and cold running water, steam heat and an elevator._

_After the "silver crash" at the end of the 19th century, the hotel fell on difficult times and struggled to remain open until the 1940s, when Aspen was re-invented as a ski resort. Soon thereafter, Hotel Jerome was restored to its former glory, becoming immensely popular with the movie stars who put Aspen on the world's celebrity map._

_The hotel was renovated in the mid-1980s and then again recently in 2002. These renovations included upgrading the hotel's facilities, enlarging it with a new four-story addition and grand ballroom, and refurbishing the famous J-Bar, guest rooms and main lobby._

Wow. This was going to be better than I thought.

Dinner was served every night at the same time and even though it wasn't mandatory, most of the guest went because it was a time to meet the other families who were staying at the lodge. It was a semi formal thing and I couldn't wait to dress up every night. I knew my family was going to have to eat to keep up pretenses, but it was a common thing by now. I couldn't wait to start my ski classes that grandpa had signed me up for and there were so many different places to go around town. There were art shows, shopping centers, movie theaters; it was the perfect vacation spot.

"What the hell Ness? You're supposed to be dressed." Uncle Emmett bellowed as he opened the door to our room. I would have to make sure to lock that from now on.

He was in a diner jacket and looked impressively fashionable. He went back to his room and I could hear him complaining to Rose about how he wanted to go snowboarding.

"Ok fine. Don't push me." I grumbled and got off the bed. Jacob was in the bathroom shaving so I went my bag and pulled out a cute dress to wear to diner. We were meeting grandpa's doctor friend and his family so I wanted to look nice to impress them.

"Jake, what color are you wearing?" I asked as I went in front of the mirror to check out my selection.

"Uh….I think a gray shirt." He replied.

That would be no good. "Do you have anything light blue?"

He chuckled, "I take it that's what you're wearing?"

"Yup. Do you have anything?" I asked in a chipper voice.

"I can find something. Don't you worry."

"Good." I said and went into our colossal closet that was almost as big as Alice's at home. There were mirrors everywhere and I got kind of sad that I didn't bring enough clothes to stock the place adequately.

I pulled off my outwear and stood in front of the mirror checking out my figure. I checked out my butt because that was Jake's favorite part of me and I always had to make sure that it was in tiptop shape. I giggled a little when I realized that Jake was staring at me. I flaunted a little but decided that now was not the time to get to heated. We didn't have time for that. Stop it Nessie. You can hardly walk from this morning.

I pulled on my dress and straightened it out so that it looked acceptable on my body. It was an Illusion Bodice Dress from Calvin Klein and the light blue fabric went perfectly with my dark hair. The dress was sheer and slinky. The outside was completely see- through and silk but the inside of the dress was lined with the same colored fabric so I didn't show any skin. It had a T-shirt neckline that dipped slightly to my collarbone. The straps were on my shoulders and there was a thick ribbon around my waist that was tied into a bow. The dress fell to my knees and it was the perfect thing to wear to dinner.

Jacob walked up behind me and his hands drifted up my back as he slid the zipper closed, "You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

"I haven't even finished my ensemble yet." I smiled in the mirror.

"Still. You're beautiful." He shrugged.

"Well thank you." I blushed and I had no idea why. I hadn't done that in a while because I had practically done everything imaginable with Jacob so I wasn't ashamed, but when he complimented me like that, I couldn't control my body's physical reaction to his words. He lightly kissed my neck before going back into the room to change.

I followed after him and went to my suitcase that held my shoes. Jake always laughs at me because my shoe bag is bigger than any of my other ones, but I can't stop loading them in once I get going. I dumped the contents out on bed and sifted through my shoes until I found the perfect ones. They were my white Louboutin Zeepa pumps. They were made of a thin white satin, chiffon fabric and had a beautiful rounded toe. I slipped them on my feet and rose to an acceptable height. I went to the mirror to fix my hair and let it stay in its natural loose curls as it hung over my shoulders. It was down to my waist and I knew it was almost time to cut it. I dusted my cheeks with blush and put on a little lip gloss.

"What time is dinner?" I asked while make sure everything was perfect.

"Seven. So we have ten minutes." Jake came and ruffled his hair in the mirror and it amazed me at how beautiful it looked even when disheveled. He was wearing some khakis with a teal shirt that had his tanned skin look incredible. He had on a pair of chocolate brown loafers and I had to push back my self-conscious thoughts, as I looked him up and down. He always looked better than me. Damn it.

"You ready?" He asked and I nodded my head.

I grabbed my white clutch from the bed and he took my hand as we walked down the hall. We met Andrea and Embry at the end and they both looked incredible as well in their clothes. We all got in the elevator and made our way down to the lobby and waited for the rest of the family who all arrived ten seconds after us. We went down another hall that led to the dining room and walked into a massive hall lit with beautiful chandeliers that hung from a high ceiling. There were round tables around the room with white linen table clothes and I could see families beginning to take their seats. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves and people seemed to be genuinely having a good time. We went to a table in the middle of the room that had our name on it and Jake pulled out my chair as I sat. He sat on my left and Andrea was on my right.

"I still can't wait to go skiing." Alice was bouncing in her chair.

"Me either. Why do we even have to be here?" Emmett said and took a sip of his water. I giggled as I watched him cringe, but he swallowed it anyways.

"We don't have to come everyday, but we at least need to make an appearance. We can't be hermits." Grandma Esme replied.

"Well fine, but I expect a big Christmas gift for putting up with a this." He complained.

I noticed that there were a couple empty seats on the other side of the table and figured those were for the Dorseys whenever they got here. We talked for another three minutes before I saw a family of blondes walking in our direction. The dad lit up as he spotted Grandpa and he immediately introduced himself as Malcom Dorsey. The rest of the meal was used for getting to know everyone.

The thing about the Dorseys was that they were the most arrogant people in the world and I didn't know if I would ever get used to the way they flaunted their money like kings. The father of the family was Malcom and he was the one of the most pompous men I had ever met. He loved to outdo grandpa when it came to money and he didn't shy away from order the most expensive wine, which he passed around the table like it was water. The mother was Marcy and she was so fake. Everything about her was generic; from her bleached blonde hair, to her plastically enhanced face. She was loud and extremely sexual, which I didn't like because she would try and lean over to show her cleavage to the table especially daddy. Emmett liked her because she was always saying things that created awkward silences at the table and we didn't really know how to react to the things that came from her mouth.

The Dorsey children were…special? Is that a good word to use? I guess so.

The oldest daughter was Melony and I could already tell that she was going to be trouble. From the moment we were introduced, she didn't take her eyes off of Jacob. He was polite to her as usual but I don't think she labeled me as his girlfriend. She disregarded me and ignored my questions. When Seth went to go to the bathroom, she even came across the table and sat in his seat to get closer to Jake. She laughed in a phony voice and touched Jake's arm while lightly squeezing his muscles. What made me madder was that Jacob seemed to be soaking it all up. He never pushed her away and ignored me just as much as Melony did. He barely spoke to me while he was spouting stupid jokes and reveling in the attention. I was seriously pissed and I had to control myself on several occasions becuase my blood was boiling.

The younger daughter was Marissa and she was quiet. If this were the real world, I might have actually been friends with her but only because she was the lesser of two evils. She sat in her chair and just glared at all of us and the only time she did speak was when it was to criticize Rosalie who she perceived as a slut. Surprisingly, Marissa looked a lot like Rose and I could tell that she was threatened by my aunt's beauty. Marissa had long, flowing blonde hair that came down her back and big blue eyes. She had a substantial amount of cleavage that was accentuated by her low cut dress. She was around twenty and I could tell that she was usually the most beautiful thing in the room. Not tonight. Rose snarled the entire dinner because of the looks from Marissa. Many of the men in the room were staring at our table because we had some of the most beautiful women in the lodge sitting with us. It was a really strange feeling.

And then there was Malcom Jr. What do I say about Malcom ? He was extremely arrogant just like his father. He thought he was the sexiest thing to walk on two legs and that was only made worse because he was a model so he was constantly around people who told him how gorgeous he was. He had just turned eighteen and he tried hitting on mama the entire time. Daddy literally growled when Malcom put his hand on mama's leg and I thought I was going to have to restrain him but he controlled himself. When mama gave him the cold shoulder, he moved on to me. I don't know why I started sweating when he started talking to me but I didn't like my body's reaction to him. Since Jacob was ignoring me and Andrea was busy with Embry, I had to settle for Malcom . He was gentlemanly and nice but my skin still crawled when he touched my arm. He kept pouring me wine and I drank it lightly but made sure to keep myself under control so I didn't get too buzzed. Malcom tried to get me to walk outside with him after dinner but I stayed close to Jacob. After the whole Andy situation, I had become more weary of guys who took an intrest in me.

The next day was our first ski lesson and even though Emmett thought he knew everything, grandpa made him pay attention so he wouldn't kill anyone. Once again, the Dorseys were joining us and I wanted to spend time with Jacob but Melony snapped him up before I got the chance to hold on. That made me extremly mad but I wanted him to have a good time as well so I didn't chase after him. I let him go because he looked like he was having a good time and I knew we would be spending more time together once the Dorseys left next week.

"I still think I can do this better than half the people on these slopes." Emmett said excitedly as he sat next to me on the ski lift.

"I don't understand why you just didn't pay attention to our instructor. He was good." I said.

"He was wrong the whole time."

"Why?" I asked as I gazed into the mountains when the lift went higher and higher.

"You're not supposed to bend you knees that much when you swerve. He's going to get us all killed."

"He does have a gold medal. You might want to pay attention." I giggled.

"NO! I know better than him." Emmett complained and I laughed at how much like a child he was.

"Ok ok. You're just going to have to prove it." I said and we got off the ski lift, "Can I ski with you today? I don't know where Jacob is." My face fell.

"Sure baby niece. We can rock this mountain." He laughed.

"I'm not a baby." I smiled before shooting down the slope ahead of him. I could hear him yelling at me but I didn't stop.

Of course uncle Emmett was one of the best skiers in the world so he caught up with me in under a couple of seconds. We continued to weave through the people on the mountain and reached the bottom in little under two minutes. I was surprised at how much fun I was having and we went up three more times before we moved to the more difficult slope. Jasper joined us on this one and he was the master trickster. I watched in awe as he flipped and turned off of hills better than anyone ii had seen on TV. People were amazed at his tricks and I quietly laughed when a sportscaster tried to get a story on him for the local news station. Jasper declined but I could tell that he was flattered.

I was on the way to get on the lift for the sixth time. Jasper and Emmett went on the one before me and I sat on the chair by myself. Before we took off, I felt a weight beside me and looked over to see Malcom smiling sweetly.

"Oh hi." I smiled back.

"You look really good out there. I had no idea you were an Olympic skier." He chuckled.

Since we were on the ski lift and there wasn't anyway to get off, I decided to be polite.

"I'm not. I just paid attention this morning and my brothers are really good so they taught me a lot. What about you? I haven't seen you yet."

"I'm ok. I used to take lessons when I was younger but I haven't been on the mountains in a while. This is nice." He took a deep breath and put his arm over my shoulders as we took off. I immediatley moved out of his embrace and scooted over. The smile never left his face. I could feel my body acting starangely to him and I didn't like that. Even though he was extremely egotistical, there was just something about him that pulled me.

"Where's Jacob?" He asked when we got off the lift.

"With your sister. I think they went snowboarding or something." My face filled with anger as I remembered this morning.

I didn't realize it, but I hadn't really thought about Jacob in a while and that was strange.

"Of course she pulled him in. Melony is kind of slutty I know, but I can't help but love her." He chuckled.

I meant to say something but words didn't come out. I brought my mind back to what I had done that day and I could only remember seeing him this morning at breakfast. As I looked up to the sky, I noticed that the sun was setting. Wow. Had I really spent a whole day without Jacob? This was really strange.

Malcom and I talked some more and skied until it got too cold to be out any longer. When we finally went in, it was seven and I could see people start to go into the dining room for dinner but I was still in my snow suit so that wasn't an option.

"Hey, you want to come up to my room? We could order in or something?" Malcom asked.

"Uh, I think my parents want me to be at diner. I should probably go change." I replied. I hoped that would be a good enough reason to not go. In actuality, I didn't have any plans since I wasn't going to dinner. I really wanted to go into the hot tub to relax my sore muscles from the slopes but I didn't want to be in there with Malcom.

"Well your parents and my parents went out for diner at one of the restaurants so…"

I thought about it for a minute and I really couldn't come up with a reason not to hang out with him. He had been nice the entire day and there wasn't a real reason to not trust him, so I went. I didn't want to be off somewhere and be alone with him while no one knew where I was, so I texted Alice and she said I could go. First I had to go back to my room and change because there was no way I could eat in my suit. I just put on some sweatpants and I hoodie so I would be comfortable. I went down to the fifth floor where Malcom and his family were staying and knocked on his door. I waited two seconds before he answered.

"Hey." He said happily and ushered me in.

"Wow. This is really nice." I gazed around his room and saw that it was totally different than mine and Jacobs, but still kind of the same.

"I know. My dad got some special deal." He nodded.

"So are you sure its ok if I'm in here? I don't want to get you in trouble." I asked.

"No no. Its fine. Our parents will be out for a while and I just saw some of your family down in the arcade, so everyone's busy."

"Ok then. What do you want to eat because I'm starving."

He chuckled, "Uh…lets see what we got."

He went to a drawer and pulled out a handful of take out menus. He spread them on the bed and waited for me to chose.

"Is Indian ok?" I asked timidly.

"Sure. I love Indian food." He smiled and pulled out his phone.

I went to the sofa and sat down while he ordered the food. He sat down next to me when he was done and I moved over so he didn't get any ideas. We talked comfortably like we had been doing the entire day. Once the food arrived, I noticed how starving I was and we spent the next couple of hours eating and chatting about everything. I had never been so comfortable with a human male and it was kind of weird yet normal.

I got to know him and found out that my first assumptions of him were horribly wrong. He was a really nice guy and was very intelligent. Him and his family were originally from Georgia and came from railroad money. His family went way back and had ties in the old South for hundreds of years. I would have to ask uncle Jasper if he knew them back in his day. After Malcom was born, the family moved to Seattle and that was where they met grandpa who was working at a hospital there. Malcom said that he remembered when he was younger and grandpa used to give him chocolates when he came to the hospital to visit his father. That sounds like something grandpa would do. His family moved to New York when his dad got a job at Columbia Medical School and they've been there ever since. He was around my age but a junior so he still had one more year of school to go.

"And are you thinking about colleges?" I asked.

"Not really. If I don't go to Columbia then I'm just going to join the Army." He shrugged.

"That's a wide range."

"Yeah well I've always liked Columbia but I know how selective they are. The Army is my second choice because I've always been fascinated in what they do." He smiled.

"I'm sure you'll get in to Columbia especially since your dad works there."

"I guess but I don't want people to think that I didn't earn it."

"That's a valid argument. You should do good though. You seem really smart."

"Thank You."

"So you're a model, want to go to Columbia and then the Army? Did I get it all?"

He chuckled, "Modeling isn't my real passion. I just do it becuase I look goos and it passes the time. I want to be a journalist so Columbia is the only option."

We continued our conversation about futures and I noticed that we had finished all our food. I was stuffed and didn't think I had ever eaten that much, even when grandma made her Christmas feast. The hours ticked by and I didn't even know how much time had passed. We went to sit outside on the balcony of his room and watched the snow fall while we talked more about our families.

"You want a cigarette?" He asked and pulled out a pack.

I had never tried smoking before. I doubt it would affect me like it would a normal human.

"Sure." I shrugged and took the cigarette and held it in my hand. I had watched people smoke before but I didn't really know what to do.

"You a virgin?" He chuckled.

"What?!"

"To smoking? Is this your first cigarette?"

"Oh…uh, yeah." I replied sheepishly.

"No problem. Just coup the end so the flame doesn't burn out." He said and I put the cigarette in my mouth while he lit the tip.

I drew a long breath and couched out the smoke that filled my lungs. It was a very weird taste and I didn't know if I liked it or not. I tried again and held the smoke in my mouth before blowing it out lightly. It was like a bbq grill on my tongue and it was ok I guess, but nothing I would continue to do after tonight.

"How are you liking Aspen?" Malcom asked and leaned against the balcony.

"Its beautiful out here. I usually stay on either cost. We don't get much time in the middle." I giggled and took another drag.

"We come up here every winter. It's the most beautiful place I think I've ever been." He sighed.

I was about to say something, but I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and left my cigarette in my mouth while I looked at the caller ID. It was from Jacob. I didn't want to answer it and be rude to Malcom so I just let it continue to ring.

"I think I have to go." I took one last pull of the cigarette and put it out.

"Really? We were having so much fun." He chuckled.

"I know, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, maybe we can try snow tubing." He smiled.

"I have no idea what that is but it sounds like fun."

We finished saying our goodbyes and I walked out of his room towards the elevator. I went up to our floor and head down the hall towards my room. I pulled out my key and slid it in the holder before punching in the code and opening it. I heard Jake and Embry laughing before I saw them sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Oh hey Ness. I just called you." Jake said and I went to go sit on his lap.

"I know, that's why I came back." I smiled and kissed him lightly.

He turned his face up from the smell of the cigarette but didn't say anything.

"What did you do today?" I asked before he had the chance to.

"Spent the day with Andrea, Embry and that Melony girl. She's really cool. You should have came with us."

"Yeah Ness. We went snowboarding and Jake fell on his ass so many times. It was the funniest thing ever." Embry laughed.

"I tried and I actually got pretty good at the end there. We're going back tomorrow to see if it was just beginners luck." Jake laughed along with him, "You should come."

"Maybe. We'll see what's on the schedule." I giggled.

He didn't ask what I did today so I didn't tell him. I didn't know how he would feel if he knew that I spent the majority of it with Malcom . I didn't think he would mind since Malcom and I were just friends, but Jacob was very possessive over me so I thought it best to not say anything.

"Are you busy now?" Jake asked.

"Nope. Why?"

"We could go do something. I haven't seen you all day." He pouted and began kissing my neck. The touch of his lips on my skin made me remember how much I missed him today.

"Can we go in the hot tub?" I asked excitedly.

He quiet laughed but didn't lift his lips from his kisses, "Sure. Go get dressed." He said and I got off his lap to head into the closet where he had moved our bags.

I wanted to wear something that was sexy because I didn't want Jacob to forget me while he was spending time with Melony. I searched through the bathing suits I brought and picked the perfect one. This was the reason I loved Victoria Secret; they created everything. I especially loved the bikini I was wearing and made a mental note to order three more once I got back home. It was a dark pink with tiny white polka dots over the entire suit. The top was padded and covered my breasts beautifully. There were tiny straps that tied behind my neck but those were removable if I didn't want them. The bottoms were extremely skimpy and barley covered anything but I knew Jake would love them. They were low rise and showed practically everything besides my most intimate areas. I knew I couldn't walk around like this and I slipped on one of Jacob's white button up shirts that was humongous on me but it would cover up what I needed it to. I put on some Keds, which were the only sneakers I owned and pulled on my huge jacket. I went back out and saw Jacob already in his swimsuit and noticed that Embry had left. Jake pulled on a shirt and then turned around.

"You ready to go?" He asked and I nodded.

He grabbed his key and then took my hand as we headed out of the door. We laughed all the way downstairs and it felt good to hear his voice after a long day without him. We got stares from the families who passed us because Jake was in shorts and a T-shirt while I was in a jacket but no bottoms; I guess we looked really strange but I didn't care because we would shed all our clothes in the next couple of minutes anyways. We walked through a glass hallway that led to the pool area and heard the splashed from children as they jumped in the water. Luckily, the hot tubs were completely empty and I was looking forward to spending some alone time with Jake. They were in a secluded area outside and I thought I would be cold, but figured the hot waters would make the chill unnoticeable.

Jacob pulled off his shirt and jumped in the steaming water like it was nothing and leaned back against the side. I slipped off my shoes and shivered as my feet touched the cold ground. I took of my jacket and pulled his shirt over my head before gliding my left leg into the water slowly to get it used to the temperature. I sighed and dipped my other leg in after I got myself adjusted. I slowly let the water rise on my body until I was completely submerged up to my neck and felt the heat relax all my muscles. The jets created powerful bubbles that sprayed out over our bodies and I dipped my head back until my hair was soaked in the warm water.

"This feels nice." Jake sighed and closed his eyes.

I swam to him and got on his lap, straddling his waist. The water made me weightless so he didn't have to hold me up but he wrapped his arms around me anyways and pulled me closer to him.

"I missed you today." I whispered against his chest.

"I know. I thought we were going to hang out but when I looked up after breakfast, you were gone." He said softly.

That was not how it went down but I didn't feel the need to correct him. As I recalled it, I went to the bathroom after breakfast and came back to see Melony chatting with Jacob. I sat back our table but once again, they acted like I wasn't there so after a couple minutes, I got up and headed outside with uncle Emmett.

"What'd you do today?" He asked.

"Hung out with Emmett and Jasper. They taught me loads of stuff on the slopes. You should have seen us. We were so good." I laughed as I remembered my day.

"I knew you'd be good at skiing. You're good at everything." He said with his eyes still closed.

I don't know if it was my position on Jakes lap or the heat from the hot tub, but I suddenly realized that I missed Jacob…in that way. Since we were alone, I guess there was no harm in having a little fun. I quietly lifted my head off of his chest and began placing butterfly kisses on his pecks. I moved up to his shoulders and then began sucking gently on his neck. He ran my tongue along his jaw line and rolled my hips once into his. He groaned and I could tell that this was going to be a great night.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" He groaned and leaned his head back, "You know what that does to me." He said and I could already feel his hardness begin to emerge as I continued to kiss over his muscles.

"Shhhhhh." I whispered and didn't stop my kisses.

I rotated my hips more vigorously as the seconds continued and could feel the tension in my stomach begin to make its way down between legs. I lifted my head from Jake's neck and took his lips in for a sweet kiss. He moaned into my mouth and we immediately flicking our tongues. He took over after a minute and swept his tongue across the roof of my mouth, which made my entire body shutter. Jake took his lips from mine and began diving into my neck. I threw my head back to give him more of a canvas to work with and he licked my collarbone with a soft growl. His hands began traveling up my body and he drew designs on the skin of my stomach before moving them up to my breasts and massaged tenderly.

"Jake." I panted.

"Yeah babe."

I meant to say something but his touch felt too good.

"Jacob… please…" I said weakly after another minute of silence.

"Please what? Nessie." He growled.

"Please give me…please… " I couldn't make a coherent sentence because my mind was being clouded by the passion that was swirling around my head.

"I can't understand you babe." He said and I could tell that he was teasing me. "Ask me for what you need from me and you can have it."

I tangled my hand in his hair and pushed him everything I wanted him to do to me. He snarled lightly and I knew we were on our way to heaven.

One of his hands left my breast and I could feel it untying his swim trunks. He fumbled a little under me and pulled them down to his knees without breaking our kiss. His hand traveled up my thigh and squeezed its way up to the middle of my legs. He gently pushed my bikini bottoms to the side and lifted me onto him. I gasped as he fully entered my body and I threw my head back again to savor the feeling. I opened my eyes to make sure that we were still alone and when I noticed that we were, I whimpered as Jake continued to move under me. He bucked his hips and filled me even more. I felt my body begin to twitch with pleasure and knew I was falling deeper and deeper into passion. I grabbed the side of the hot tube to stabilize myself and continued to kiss Jacob with as much force as I could muster.

Jake growled and continued to move in me for the next hour. I didn't know how he did it but he held off on his release for the entire time. My body couldn't take it anymore and I actually shook with satisfaction as I went over the edge. I felt him empty himself in me and he leaned his head back when his body finished a couple minutes after mine. I rested my head against his shoulder and we both panted for the next couple of minutes while we regained composure. He was still inside me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank You." He whispered into my hair and placed soft kisses on my scalp.

"I can't believe you're so incredible." I breathed.

He chuckled, "Don't even get me started on you. I could go on for days with how you make me feel."

"Wow." I got off of Jacob's lap and leaned against the side of the tub while I continued to slow my heart rate.

We stayed in the hot tub for another hour and Jacob had to actually carry me upstairs because I couldn't walk. Like I said before, Jake was never rough with me, but I needed to find a better way to prepare myself before sex. I made another mental note to search for solutions on the Internet when I got home. Jake felt really bad but I assured him that I would be fine in another hour or so. We showered before getting into bed and I snuggled up to his bare chest as I drifted to sleep.

The next day was just the same as the first. I spent breakfast with Jacob and tried to follow him, Embry, Andrea and Melony onto the slopes but couldn't find him once I reached the bottom after my first trip down. I decided to try and spend some time with my parents and found them in the hot tube, which Jacob and I had used the night before. I tried not to giggle when I watched them and left them to have some alone time. I didn't want to go shopping until after Christmas so I declined the offer when Rose and Alice asked. My uncles were busy doing some extreme sporting event that mama wouldn't even let me look at so I ended up staying with Malcom again. We went snow tubing like he promised and it was funnier than I thought it would be. Basically, we just sat in a giant inner tube and slid down the mountain, but it was still a new experience that I didn't I would ever forget.

Tonight, the families were getting together for dinner again and I finally saw Jacob when he came back up to our room to get dressed. We quickly got ready and made our way down to the hall where we found the rest of the family already seated at our table. The Dorseys came a couple minutes later and we chatted happily for the next hour. I didn't know why, but tonight, I found the need to drink. Since I was underage, Jacob had to order everything for me and by the end of the hour, I was already feeling a little too giddy, but I was still way behind Marcy. No one tried to stop me and I don't even think anyone noticed. I continued to take back my vodkas and glasses of wine and when the dinner was close to being over, I had to excuse myself early to go to the bathroom. I kept my composure until I was outside of the hall and then stumbled my way to the restroom. I didn't throw up but I could feel the uneasiness in my stomach. My brain was still coherent but I bet I looked a mess on the outside.

I splashed come cold water on my face and got myself together before heading back out. I ran into someone on my way down the hall and laughed stupidly when I realized it was Malcom.

"Oh sorry." I giggled.

"Sorry about that. I thought I should come check on you. You left pretty quickly." He snickered.

"Well thank you kind sir." I bowed and he chuckled as he watched me.

As soon as I bent over, I felt the vomit rise in my throat and I couldn't hold it back as it spewed on my white dress. I ran down my front and began dripping onto my shoes.

"Damn it." I sighed when I lifted myself back up, "Sorry."

"Its not problem. How about we get you changed." He held me by the arm as we went down the hall to the elevators.

"Do you have your room key?" He asked when we got off on my floor.

I searched through my purse and sat on the floor while I dumped out the contents. I had my cell phone and my wallet but that was it. Jacob was with me when we left and he took the key. I never thought I would need one.I shrugged at him innocently and he laughed as he picked me up off the ground. I put my stuff back in my purse and he led me back to the elevators.

"Where are we going?" I giggled.

"My room." He said.

"Ok. Do you have a change of clothes for me to wear?" I asked as we went down the hall.

"We can borrow something form one of my sisters."

He unlocked his door and led me in. He sat me on the bed and went to the door that went to his sister's room next door. He came back in with a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. I felt like I was going to throw up again so I ran into the bathroom to the toilet.

"Nessie, I left the clothes outside of the door." Malcom called.

"Thanks." I said after I was done.

I cracked the door and got the clothes before shutting it again and hopping in the shower. I washed my body with his body wash and didn't even realize how long I was in there but it must have been a long time because I heard a knock on the door and Malcom asked if I was alright. I replied that I was fine and got out of the shower. I dressed and went back into the room. I was feeling a little better and I sighed as I sat on his bed.

"Thank you." I said.

"Its no problem. My sisters have been far worse than you at parties. I had to drag Melony home one night after she drank four bottles of Grey Goose." He chuckled and I lightly giggled.

I could feel sleep becoming more prominent in my mind but I wanted to fight it so I could get back to my room .We continued to talk for a couple more minutes and I couldn't take it anymore. I rested my head back on the bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

During the night, I felt movement but didn't pay attention to them. I felt my stomach become more queasy but I don't think I woke back up because when I opened my eyes in the morning, I was well rested and completely lucid. There was a throbbing in my head but it wasn't anything too serious. My body ached and I was glad that I wasn't a normal human because I was sure that my hangover would be ten times worse.

I took a deep breath and smelled the scent of Malcom, but that didn't surprise me because I was in his room. Wait, what? I thought I went back to my room last night. That's what I remembered. Now that I thought back, I didn't remember anything after my shower last night and even dinner was hazy. I brought my mind out of my thoughts and shivered lightly when I noticed a chill that hit my body. I moved my legs under the covers and realized that I didn't have any pants on.

What the fuck?

I looked under the sheets and saw that I was in my green underwear set from last night that I put back on after I showered, but nothing else. What happened to the clothes Malcom gave me last night? I looked around the room without sitting up and spotted them on the floor next to my side of the bed. They were covered in vomit and I had a hint of hope that I took them off sometime in the middle of the night after I threw up again. That must be what it is. No need to worry…right?

I was starting to get really scared because I could hear breathing next to me but I didn't want to turn around to see who it was. I already knew, but I just didn't want to confirm it. I shut my eyes tightly and breathed heavily as I prayed that this was just a dream. Please let this not be real. I tired as hard as I could to remember what had happened last night, but as much as I struggled, I just couldn't. Everything was a blur and nothing was coming back to the forefront of my head.

My breathing was getting heavier and I decided that it was time to figure out what was really going on. I moved softly under the covers and slowly turned to see a bare chested Malcom sprawled out next to me. I brought my hand up to cover my mouth to try and muffle the whimper that was about to erupt. My eyes were beginning to water but I pushed back the tears. I couldn't have done this. There was no way I could have cheated on Jacob. I loved Jacob not Malcom.

I repeated that in my head as I lifted up the sheets and saw that he was only in boxers.

Oh my god.

Please have this not be true.

I shot out of bed and cowered against the opposite wall. Malcom didn't wake and I was surprised he didn't because I was crying pretty profusely. How could this be happening to me? I was Nessie. I wasn't irresponsible or stupid. How could I do something so careless? I tried to convince myself that I hadn't done anything last night but there was something in my head that told me otherwise. I felt ashamed. I felt horrible. I felt sick. I didn't want to live if this was true. How could I screw up something so perfect as Jacob?

I stayed on the floor of the wall and brought my knees up to my chin as I cried for another five minutes.

What else was I supposed to do?

* * *

**SO I WANY YOU GUYS TO SPECULATE ABOUT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN THROUGH YOUR REVEIWS. CAN WE TRY TO GET TO 260? THATS A GOOD NUMBER. I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T HATE ME AND THESE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WILL BE A DOOZEY. I HAD TO ADD SOME DRAMA IN THERE. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**I WILL BE TIMING AGAIN**

**READY SET GO**

**:)**


	16. Chapter 16

I Just Can't

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM

**Even though I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted, I just couldn't make you guys wait. That would have been horrible of me. And some of youg guys are frustrated that I just don't post all the cahpters I have at onee time. The thing is, I don't write chapters in advandce. I usually just write one, send it to my beta, make corrections, and then post. I'm not trying to force you guuys to review. Sorry. **

Enjoy:)

* * *

"Jacob, you want to come up to my room?" Melony asked as we exited the dining room.

"Uh…no. That's ok. I'm really tired." I replied sheepishly.

"Come on. We could watch a movie or something." She came closer to me but I backed up.

"Really Melony. I'm good, but we'll meet up tomorrow right?"

"Of course. We can do some last minute shopping." She smiled and I nodded.

"That could be a good idea. I'll have to bring Nessie along." I chuckled.

Her face fell but she didn't wipe the smile off her face, "That should be fun."

"Yeah. You haven't really met her yet have you?"

"No. Haven't had the pleasure." She said and I could hear the malice in her voice.

I nodded awkwardly and rubbed the back of my neck. We stood around for a couple of minutes and I didn't want to be rude but she was boring me, so I knew I had to get out of there.

"Well good night." I said and headed to the elevators.

I really wanted to see where Nessie was but she left early to go to the bathroom before dinner ended so I figured she might be a little sick. I wanted to rac after her to make sure she was ok but she demanded that I stay seated. I felt really bad because I hadn't spent much time with her over the past two days even thought I meant to. I guess I just lost track of time when I was on the slopes. I hoped Nessie didn't think I was ditching her or anything because that really wasn't my intention. I always planned on spending time with her but whenever I looked up, she was gone somewhere. She seemed to be having fun so I didn't want to seem like a clingy boyfriend and demand she spend time with me but in actuality, I kind of missed being together.

I didn't know what Melony thought she was trying to do, but I had a feeling that she was trying to separate me from Nessie on purpose. Melony was a nice girl and could be really cool, but I just liked her as a friend. She taught me how to ski and tried to make me better at snowboarding but that was a lost cause. I would spend hours on the mountains with Andrea, Embry, and Melony but I really wanted to be with Nessie.

I didn't know who Nessie was hanging out with while we were apart but I had a sneaky suspicion it was that Malcom kid. Last night, she smelled like the same brand of cigarettes that he uses and she seemed to be tiptoeing around my questions when I asked her about her day. I didn't trust him because I didn't trust any guy around Nessie, but she seemed to be having a good time so I didn't pry too much. I would have to make sure to keep a better eye on her for the rest of the trip.

Tonight at dinner, Nessie was drinking more than usual but I didn't really think anything of it because it was vacation and everyone was a little tipsy. When dinner was almost over, she went outside to go to the bathroom and I wanted to go with her to make she was ok, but she said she wasn't sick, so I stayed with the family. Dinner ended five minutes later anyways.

Dinner was over now and everyone was heading back to their rooms and I got into the elevators. I pulled out my key and hoped that Nessie was in the room when I got there, but I had no such luck. I went in and sat on the bed. Maybe she was with Alice or someone. She told me this morning that she might decide to go into town with Alice and Rose. I pulled out my phone and decided to text her.

_Hey-J_

There was no response for a while and I got kind of worried but then I came up with various places she might be and calmed myslef down. My phone vibrated and I thought it was from Nessie, but my heart sank when i read the caller ID.

_Hey boss. Whatcha up to?-E_

_Nothing right now. Nessie's with Alice so I'm by myself tonight.-J_

_Andrea and I were about to go down to the hot tubs. You're welcome to join us-E_

I didn't really want to go but I had nothing better to do so I decided to take him up on his offer. I changed into my swimsuit and went downstairs to the hot tubs where I saw Andrea, Embry, and Emmett relaxing in the warm waters. I got in after pulling off my shirt and leaned back on the side. I tried not to let my mind back to the wonderful experience Nessie and I had in here last night because I could already feel myself getting excited. Point blank, hot tub sex was the hottest sex yet.

"You have a good day doggy?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah it was fun. Tried snowboarding again. That just isn't my sport." I chuckled.

"Its ok. We can't all be the best like me." Emmett said and leaned back.

"Yeah right. Let's see you swim ten laps." I laughed.

Emmett was good at a lot of things but swimming wasn't one of them. I still remembered him flailing around when we went to the lake back in Forks and no one could hold back their laughter as he pretended to be drowning in three feet of water.

The four of us ended up drinking tequila, Jack Daniels and scotch that Emmett had stolen from someone, I didn't ask who. We stayed in the hot tubs for a good two hours before my eyes began to droop from sleepiness and the buzz of the alcohol. I faltered up to my room and as soon as my head it the pillow, I was knocked out.

I didn't know what I dreamed about because I was in such a deep sleep, but it wasn't anything memorable; I knew that. As I dragged my eyes open, I could see the morning light as it peeped through the curtains on the giant windows. I rolled over in the bed and stretched my arm out. I usually couldn't do that because Nessie was in bed with me. Wait, why wasn't Nessie in bed with me? Now that I thought about it, I don't remember seeing her at all last night after dinner. Where the hell was she?

I sat up in the bed and rubbed my hands over my face to try and wake up. I shook my head and tried to make my brain work again. I looked around the room and saw that everything was the same as it was last night, including the bed. I had fallen asleep on top of the covers so if Nessie had been here last night, the sheets would have been messed up, but they weren't. Did she even come in last night? I tried to not worry about it too much because Nessie was a smart girl. She wouldn't have done anything stupid or gotten into any trouble.

I got in the shower and when I was done and Nessie still wasn't in the room, I decided it was time to try and find out where she was. I grabbed my phone and texted Alice.

_Hey pixie. Have you seen Nessie this morning?-J_

_Yeah, she came by my room this morning to ask for clothes. She looked really upset-A_

_Did she tell you what was bothering her?-J_

_Nope. She cried for a little while and Jasper tried to help her out, but she wouldn't tell us what was going on. I was kind of worried but she told us that everything was ok. _

_Well what the hell happened?-J_

_She said she just hurt herself when she slipped on the ice, but I think she was lying.-A_

I was starting to get worried because this didn't sound like Nessie. She only cried when something was really wrong with her and what made it worse was that I had a feeling it had something to do with me. I hoped it wasn't the fact that we hadn't spent too much time together over the past two days.

_When did she leave your room?-J_

_About two hours ago. I haven't seen her since. Why?-A_

_She wasn't here when I woke up so I was just a little worried about her. Where do you think she went?-J_

_You'd know better than I would. She said she was going back up to your room.-A_

_Ok. Thanks-J_

I put on some clothes and made sure I had my key before running out of the door. Before I could even take one step out of the room, I saw Nessie sitting with her back up against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chin. She was in some sweatpants and a tank top that I assumed she got from Alice because she was in a dress the last time I saw her. She looked like a truck had just hit her and as I knelt down next to her, I didn't even know if she noticed me. Her eyes were puffy and red and she looked like she was in a daze.

She just looked straight ahead and didn't even blink as I tried to touch her arm to and bring her back to reality.

"Ness?" I whispered quietly.

She didn't respond.

"Nessie. What happened to you?" I shook her lightly.

She didn't blink and I was beginning to get nervous because I had never seen her like this. She was completely out of it and even though she didn't move, I could smell the salt from her tear stained shirt. What was going on?

"Renesemee, look at me." I said a little more forcefully and she turned her head but still didn't look like she was completely there.

"What happened to you?" I asked and tried to see if she had any marks on her body but she didn't.

She didn't respond once again and I didn't even ask her permission to pick her up. I cradled her in my arms as I made my way back into the room. I laid her on the bed with her back up against the headboard and got next to her.

I tried to get her to respond to me, but she didn't.

"Renesemee, please just tell me what happened. You're scaring the shit out of me." I commanded.

When that didn't work, I thought that maybe I could get some insight into her mind by using her powers. I picked up her hand by the wrist and began moving it to my face but before I could even get close, she snatched it away and got off of the bed on the other side. She backed into a corner and I saw her blink for the first time in ten minutes. She took in gulps of air like she had just came up from drowning and looked me dead in the eye.

I was stunned because I had never seen her move so fast unless she was hunting and I didn't know if something was really wrong with her or if she was just waking up from a hangover. That would make since because she had a lot to drink last night, but I had never seen her act like this.

I got off the bed and tried to move closer to her but she shook her head furiously so I didn't take another step.

"Nessie, what the hell happened?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing." She said in a voice that was barely audible. She sounded like she had been crying for a long time and the cracked tone was raspy.

"Please just tell me what's going on." I moved closer and she tried to back up but she was against the wall so she didn't move.

"Nothing." She said again.

"Ok. Ok, lets just sit down." I said in a soft voice and when I reached her, she flinched from my touch, but she let me lead her to the bed. We sat at the edge and I noticed that she was shaking. She hung her head and didn't even make an effort to look at me.

"Nessie this isn't normal. What the hell happen to you?" I asked.

"I slipped on the ice." She said in a voice that told me she was lying , but I didn't want to call her out on it because she was obviously in a fragile state so I just nodded my head.

"Are you hurt?" I asked and tried to look her over again.

She shook her head 'no'.

"Maybe you should take a shower and then get some rest." I suggested.

She lifted her head to look at me and stared me in the eyes. It was a really strange gaze. Like she was trying to have an internal battle in her mind. I didn't know if I should say something or just let her continue to bore into my soul. I felt self-conscious all of a sudden and didn't know what was going on, but I didn't want to scare her so I just sat still. In actuality, I was scared and I hoped that nothing too serious happened.

She blinked twice after three minutes and nodded her head, "Yeah. I need a shower." She said in a voice void of emotion.

She got off of the bed and I didn't know if she would make it to the bathroom because she seemed to be totally out of it. I guided her into the bathroom and helped her get undressed. She covered herself up, which made me question what really happened to her because she usually wasn't shy. I helped her into the shower and turned the water on for her. I tested it with my hand until it was the temperature I knew she like it.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked.

She didn't move. She just stared straight ahead and let the water flow over her body. I was beginning to think that someone had hurt her or something because this wasn't normal. I was now beginning to curse myself for ever leaving her alone. I was usually more protective than this but I decided to let her be an adult for once and didn't want to hover over her. Great plan. After another minute, she nodded her head and I quietly left the bathroom.

As soon as I closed the door, I ran to the bed and grabbed my phone. I dialed furiously and paced the floor while I listened to the water running in the shower. I waited while the phone rang. On the second ring, Alice picked up.

"Alice what the hell happened?" I nearly screamed into the phone.

_Why? What's going on? _She asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know. Nessie is a walking zombie. She won't talk to me and she acts like she's in a frickin' walking coma." I kept pacing the floor, "Something isn't right."

_Hold on. I'll be up in a minute. _She spoke quickly and then the phone went dead.

I sat on the bed and bounced my leg up and down as I tried to sort through my thoughts. What had happened? Why was Nessie acting this way? From past experiences, I knew that I couldn't push her into telling me because that would just make her shut down even more. I could ask Edward to read her thoughts, but she was good at hiding them and I knew that when she saw him, she would be on high alert. Maybe I could get him to do it secretly? I pushed that idea to the back of my mind for later just in case I couldn't get her to speak when she came out of the bathroom. She had never acted like this before. Whenever she was hurt or when someone had attacked her, she would cry and that let me know what was going on, but this time, she just sat. No talking, no moving, no blinking.

I was brought out of my reverie when I heard a knock on the door and raced to open it up. Alice barged in carrying some clothes and pushed past me.

"Where is she?" She asked and looked around the room.

"She's getting a shower." I spoke and sat back on the bed.

"What did she say to you?" Alice asked frantically.

"Nothing. Didn't I tell you that on the phone?" I snapped.

"Well this doesn't make any sense. Did someone hurt her?"

"Alice, if you ask me one more question, I'm going to throw you out of the window. I don't know anything." I growled.

"Ok ok, let's just calm down. It can't be anything too bad. When she came into my room, she was in some clothes that I have never seen on her before and there was vomit on them but she didn't have any bruises on her or anything." Alice paced.

"She wasn't in the dress she had on at dinner?" I asked in a surprised voice, "When did she have time to change?"

Alice shrugged.

I tried to think back to last night and then remembered that my stupid ass spent two hours in the hot tub. A lot could have happened between dinner and this morning. Where had she been? I mentally kicked myself again for not being more attentive.

"She didn't say anything this morning except that she fell on the ice." Alice muttered.

"She told me the same thing but you and I both know she's lying."

Alice nodded, "Did you check her thoughts?"

"I tried but she jumped away from me before I had the chance."

"This is getting out of control. I'm seriously concerned about her. Should we call Edward?"

"Not yet. She'll just shut down once she sees him."

"How long has she been in there?" Alice asked worriedly.

I checked my watch and realized that Nessie had been in the shower for half an hour. It was only seven thirty in the morning and breakfast was in half an hour so if we were going to see the rest of the family, we would have to start making our way downstairs soon. I got off the bed and knocked lightly on the bathroom door.

"Nessie, you ok?" I asked.

No response.

"Renesemee." I said more forcefully.

I cracked the door and couldn't see anything through the steam, but I made my way to the shower. Through the glass door, I saw a huddled mass on the shower floor and opened it quickly. Nessie was lying on the floor in a ball.

"Nessie." I screamed and knelt next to her. The water was pouring over my clothes but I didn't care.

I huddled next to her to try and see if her breathing was normal. When I figured out that she wasn't passed out, I lifted her off the floor and brought her on the bed.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Alice said loudly.

"I don't know. Nessie," I shouted and even though her eyes were open, she didn't appear to be alive.

I shook her furiously and she seemed to come back. She looked around like she was seeing the room for the first time and sat straight up before covering herself. She shivered lightly and Alice rushed to give her the clothes she brought with her. I tried to help Nessie put them on, but she slipped them on before I could even move. She tried to get off of the bed but I pushed her back to rest against the headboard.

"Nessie, you're not moving until you tell me what the hell happened." I said in a stern tone.

"I told you. I slipped on the ice and it kind of knocked me out but I'm fine now. Its nothing." She shook her head and it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than us.

"I don't believe you." I said.

She breathed heavily and looked at me in the eyes again, "I..I.." She stuttered.

"Did someone hurt you?" Alice prompted.

"No. I'm fine. I just got really scared." Nessie whispered.

"Where were you last night? I didn't see you after dinner."

"I was walking outside and I slipped on the ice. I hit my head and got knocked out. I woke up this morning and got really scared because I didn't know where I was." She spoke quickly.

That sounded plausible but I knew that wasn't what happened. I didn't want to push her anymore until after she got some food in her and some of her strength back.

"Do you want to call in for breakfast? When was the last time you ate?" I asked.

"Last night, but I threw most of it up."

"Do you want to stay in for breakfast?"

"No." She whispered.

"You want to go downstairs for breakfast?" Alice asked and she nodded.

Nessie got off the bed and pulled on some Uggs before walking out of the door without a look back. Alice and I looked at each other for a quick second before we were out after her. I ran back in the room to change when I realized my clothes were still wet but that only took a couple of seconds. We saw Nessie waiting by the elevators and we got there as soon as the doors opened. No one spoke a word the entire ride down and I looked over to see Nessie looking really worried. She was jittery and if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that she was a drug addict. Her eyes were sunken in and even though she looked refreshed form her shower, I could still see her puffy, red eyes.

The doors opened and we all walked out of the elevators down the hall to the dining room.

"Nessie." I heard someone yell from down the hall and I smelled Malcom's cigarette smoke that clung to his clothes.

Nessie started breathing heavily and acted like she didn't hear him. She walked faster and we sped up as well. He called again but she didn't respond. I knew something was going on. He ran in front of us and stopped us before we reached the doors. He grabbed Nessie's upper arm and I snarled at him, but Alice whispered for me to calm down. He let her go after he stopped us in front of the giant doors that led to the dining hall.

"Nessie. I was really worried about you. What happened last night?" Malcom asked.

What the hell was he talking about?

Nessie just looked at him and didn't say anything.

"Nessie. What happened? How did you get back? Are you hung over or something?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

"No…I mean…yes. No. Last night after I left, I slipped on some ice and got hit in the head. Its nothing." She sputtered.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

I didn't know what the fuck was going on but I didn't like it one bit. How did he know where Nessie was last night? And why was he so worried about her? That was my job. The only reason I disliked him before was because he was an arrogant son of a bitch but now that he was spending time with Nessie, I wanted to kill him. I seriously wanted to rip his fucking heart out and stomp on it, but I didn't do that because we were in public.

"I said I was fine." Nessie whispered,

"Ok. If you say you're fine, then you're fine." Malcom said and backed up.

Stupid ass boy. He didn't know Nessie. It was obvious that something was wrong but he wouldn't know that because he barely knew Nessie. Stupid son of a bitch.

"Can everyone please stop asking me that?" She said a little louder.

"We're just all worried about you sweetheart." Alice put her hand on Nessie's shoulder but she shrugged it off before heading into the room to our table.

We followed her in and I was really getting freaked out because Nessie was acing like she had those first couple of months when she ran away from Maria. I hoped that nothing that serious had happened to her but somewhere in the back of my head, I knew it had.

We sat in our normal seats and two families were already there. Everyone chatted amongst themselves but I never took my eyes off of Nessie. Bella noticed something was wrong as well and she whispered in Nessie's ear but I couldn't hear what she said.

"Jake, dude?" Seth said from beside me and I took my eyes off of Nessie.

"What?"

"What are we going to do today?" He asked as he ate some eggs.

"Uh…I don't know. I want to hang out with Nessie."

"Mind if I tag along?" He asked.

I was about to tell him no, but Nessie spoke before I did.

"Sure Seth." She said in a voice that was happier than I had heard in a while but I knew it was just a mask. She was trying to play it off like nothing was wrong.

"Thanks. Maybe we could go into town. I really want to check it out." Seth chuckled.

"Great. I want to do some shopping. Andrea, you want to come?" Nessie asked and began talking to her.

Alice looked just as shocked as I must have because Nessie had a smile and was actually participating in conversation for the next couple of minutes. So what? Nessie was bipolar now? None of this made any sense. How could see go from a pure catatonic state in one minute to the old happy Nessie in the next? Edward must have heard my thoughts because he had a puzzled look on his face as he scanned my memories of this morning.

He turned to Nessie and began reading her thoughts.

_What is going on? _I asked in my brain.

"Its all blank. She's blocking me out." Edward whispered and we all heard him. Nessie looked directly at her father and glared at him.

"Stop it." She said harshly in a soft voice that only us supernaturals could discern. The humans at the table were oblivious to our conversation but we kept up our act.

"What are you hiding?" He asked.

"Nothing. Please just get out of my head." She spat.

Everyone was really taken back by her tone because she usually didn't talk like that to anyone unless she was really pissed off. This had something to do with Marcus but I couldn't put the pieces together.

"Hey Andrea, how about we start shopping?" Nessie said a little louder and got out of her seat in a hurry.

Embry, Seth, and I were up right after them and we all walked out of the door. We went back up to our rooms to change and I tried to ask Nessie what was wrong again but she acted like an innocent child; like nothing was bothering her. We all walked the streets of Aspen and I tried to take Nessie's hand but she always found some excuse for me to not touch her. She laughed and talked like nothing was wrong and I tried to put on a happy face so that I wouldn't bring the moral of the group down, but I wasn't letting this go.

"Hey look at that?" Andrea pointed to a movie theater, "Lets go see a movie."

"Aren't you tired babe?" Embry asked. He, Seth and I were holding the bags that the girls had accumulated over the past couple of hours and all my worrying made me unaware of the time. I didn't even remember what we had done that day because I was so concerned with what Nessie was hiding from me.

"Nope. Come on." Andrea pulled Nessie towards the theater and looked at what was playing.

"How about this movie." She pointed to a poster.

"No. Not that one." Nessie said and looked at what else was playing.

"This one?" Seth asked.

Nessie shook her head. Nessie shot down all the other movies that we suggested and I had a suspicion as to why. Most of the movies that were playing were romantic comedies, which she normally liked but today, she wanted to stay far away from them for some reason.

We all ended up seeing a bloody, horror film and as we sat in the theater before the movie started, Nessie continued to shift her weight in her seat. Everyone else was talking except us so I tried to start up a conversation.

"Hey." I whispered and she jumped like someone had shocked her.

"Oh…sorry. You scared me." She sighed.

"Didn't mean to." I smiled, "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just had a rough night." She smiled back at me.

"Where were you? I didn't see you after dinner."

I decided to keep it light so it didn't seem like I was grilling her. This was the only way to get information out of Nessie; keep it as a normal conversation and treat her like an adult.

"Oh…I was kind of drunk last night so I…uh…threw up on my dress. Malcom gave me some of his sister's clothes." She said.

"So…you've been spending a lot of time with Malcom?" I laughed even though I was seething on the inside.

She didn't respond to me and I looked at her to see tears start to form in her eyes, but she shook her head before they spilled out. Did he hurt her? I swear to god if another person touches Nessie, I will just blow the place up. I'm tired of this.

"Yeah…he's been teaching me a lot of stuff on the slopes." She painfully smiled.

"Ness, please stop lying to me." I whispered sternly.

"What do you mean?" She feigned innocence.

"I know you're lying about what happened last night. Please tell me the truth. Did he hurt you?"

"No!" She said louder than necessary and some people turned around to look at us, "No. I told you what happened and I need for you to trust me." She said softer.

"Ok. Ok." I said and tried to calm her down before she went into hysterics.

"Thank you." She sighed and I could see the tears start up again but she turned her head before they ran down her cheeks.

The movie started and for the next two hours, I did everything but watch it. I stole glances at Nessie and made sure she was ok. She didn't look like she was paying attention and kept biting her nails nervously throughout the entire time. She never stopped bouncing her leg and on several occasions, I was tempted to take her out of the theater but I didn't. I tried to put my arm over her shoulders but she shrugged me off, I tried to take her hand but she always crossed her arms when I attempted, and I could have sworn that I heard her crying a couple of times. Something was definitely wrong and I wasn't going to wait until she told me.

As soon as the movie was over, the rest of the group wanted to go out again, but I took Nessie back to the lodge. When we were alone in our room, I dropped the bags and Nessie sat on the bed.

"Ok look Ness, usually, I would let you come to me with whatever the fuck was going on but you're obviously scared of something so I need to know what it is." I spoke in a voice that told her I meant business.

She kept her head hung, "I can't tell you." She whispered.

"Why not? Did someone threaten you?" I growled.

"No. I just can't tell you yet." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because… I just can't."

I sat on the bed, but didn't touch her, "Ness, you have to tell me what happened."

She shook her head.

"We're getting married in six months and you're keeping secrets from me. Are you going to keep yourself locked up all your life? I need to know."

"You can't know Jacob. I can't tell you." She began to cry, "You'll hate me."

"I could never hate you Ness. Just please…I'm dying here."

She shook her head, "I just can't right now. I will, but right now, I just can't. Please don't push it out of me." She raised her head for the first time and I could see the pleading in her eyes.

There wasn't anyway I could deny her request because her eyes bore into me with such love that I was almost knocked unconscious. If this was as serious as I thought it was than I knew someone had to know what happened because there was no way she could go through this alone. As much as I hated to think that Nessie had to keep things from me, I knew she must be too embarrassed to give me answers.

"Will you talk to someone about it?" I asked.

She didn't say anything for a minute, but then pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and held the phone to her ear. She was crying but tried to pull herself together.

_Hello? _Jasper's southern voice came over the phone after the third ring.

"Uncle Jasper, I need to speak with you." Nessie cried.

_Is everything all right sweetheart?_

"No. Please?"

_Of course. Do you want to take a walk?_

"I'll meet you downstairs in a couple of minutes." She said and hung up the phone.

She didn't move from her spot. I pulled her closer to my body and tried to kiss her but she turned her face so that I got her cheek. I tasted the salt from her tears and almost cried myself because that hurt more than I thought it would.

"I'll be back in a little bit." She whispered and went out of the door.

I sat in the room for five minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. I knew Nessie wanted to have her space and speak with Jasper alone, but I was about to die. This was something that bothered me too much and I put Nessie's request on the back burner. I had to get her face out of my brain because if I saw the tears in her eyes again, I wouldn't be able to go through with this.

I raced through the lodge and followed her scent until it led outside. I went through the forest, my feet crunching in the snow for five minutes until I heard her crying. I hid behind a tree and I was glad that I was too far away for her to hear me. I crouched on the ground and listened to the conversation.

"I don't know what to do." She cried.

"Ness, this isn't going to ruin anything. He might be mad at you, of course, but he loves you and there isn't anything that will change that."

"I know he loves me but I'm just too scared."

""Do you even know what happened?" Jasper asked.

"No and that's what scares me. Anything could have happened and I wouldn't remember any of it." She weeped.

"Have you talked to Malcom?"

"Every time I try, I just break down inside. I can't do it. And he could lie anyways. How can I really know the truth about what happened?"

None of this made any sense. What the hell was she talking about? Why would she need to talk to Malcom?

"I think you need to speak with him. He's the only one who will know what really happened." Jasper sighed, "Unless…you ask your father to read his thoughts."

"No! I can't tell daddy about this and neither can you. You have to promise me." Nessie said sternly.

"I'll try but I can't hide my thoughts as well as you. Just talk to Malcom first and then if you're not convinced, tell Edward."

I peered around the tree and saw Nessie sobbing into Jasper's shoulder. I knew Malcom was in on this. I was tempted to leave and kill him, but I stayed put so I could try and figure out what was going on.

"I'll try. Do you think daddy will be mad at me?"

"No. Like I said before, we all love you and nothing will change that. I don't think you did anything too bad."

"How can you be sure?"

"I know you Ness. This isn't something you would do." He sighed.

"I was drunk. I could have done anything."

"I don't think you could have done what you think you did. You love Jacob too much."

"I really do, but what if he hates me?"

"He can never hate you. Just promise me that you'll figure out what happened. And tell Jacob. Your relationship is based on trust more than anything and this will just erode it faster than you will imagine."

That was true. I was already starting to fell like Nessie wasn't trusting me and I didn't know why she would keep things from me. We were going to be married. How could she not tell her _husband_ what was bothering her? I thought we didn't have secrets. I thought that we were passed all these silly games. Why would she hide something from me? And why would she think that I wouldn't love her?

Nessie and Jasper continued to talk for another five minutes but I didn't get any more insight into what was going on with her. I walked back to the lodge before they saw me and tried to piece this all together.

The next day was the same. Nessie didn't want to sleep in the same bed with me and I didn't know why, but I stayed on the couch while she cried herself to sleep. She told me she was fine but I knew better. She was invovled in the skiing that we did with the family and acted like nothing was bothering her. I stayed close by her side but she always seemed like she didn't want me there.

At dinner, I silently talked with Edward to see if he had any more answers, but Nessie was just as blank as usual. She was occupied in her mind but kept up conversation like nothing was wrong. Jasper was just as normal and that really bothered me. I didn't want to tell her that I listened to their conversation but I would if she didn't come to me soon.

When we were eating desert, Nessie leaned over and tapped Malcom's shoulder. They whispered to each other and then got up to leave the room. No one was paying any attention to them except Jasper and I knew this was my chance to get some answers. I gave them five minutes and then excused myself to the "bathroom". Jasper glared at me as I made my way out of the dining room but I didn't care. I followed their scent and rounded a corner. I saw them at the end of the hall and it looked like Nessie was crying again. I couldn't hear what they were saying because everyone was talking over them but I inched closer. I still couldn't hear anything and I knew that if I got any closer, they would spot me so I hid while looking at their gestures.

She was raising her arms in the air and crying. He looked like he was trying to convince her of something and the whole site was making me extremely mad. After another minute, they began walking back to the dining hall. I think she smelled me because she turned but I was in a good hiding spot so she couldn't see me. She went back to the room and I decided to wait outside for dinner to end to talk to Japer. Another thirty minutes passed and when people started to file out, I watched closely for the person I wanted to speak to. As soon as I saw Jasper, I grabbed his arm and led him down the hall to a secluded area.

"I'm not telling you." He said before I asked him anything, "I saw you yesterday when Nessie and I were outside."

"Jasper, you can't keep this from me. I need to know." I paced.

"No. Its not my place to tell you."

"Can you at least tell me why she's scared of me? Have I done anything wrong?"

"Jake, she's done something that she knows will hurt you. She's scared you won't love her after she tells you." He sighed.

"How could she think that?"

"I can't say anything else, but you just have to give her time." He said before hurrying down the hall.

I continued to pace for three more minutes until I smelled Nessie coming around the corner. I stopped my walking and looked at her. Her face was red from crying and she shied away from me like I was going to hit her.

"Nessie…please." I pleaded.

She came closer to me, "Jacob, I think I did something horrible."

"Just tell me. I'm dying."

"I…think…" She breathed and was about to speak again.

"Jacob!" Melony's annoying voice called from down the hall.

I sighed heavily and ran my hands through my hair, "What!" I shouted.

"Oh…am I interrupting something?" She asked when she reached Nessie and I.

"No. Its fine." Nessie whispered and race off to the elevators. I could hear her crying and I wanted to go after her, but Melony stood in my path.

"What?" I growled.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go in the hot tub."

"No, I have to go talk to Nessie." I said and pushed past her. She called after me but I shot to the elevators before she could follow. I went up to the seventh floor and went down the hall. I ran into our room and found Nessie crying on the bed.

"Ok, tell me what's going on now." I said.

She looked startled at my entrance but I wasn't going to let her get away this time.

"Ness, you've been skirting around my questions all day. Tell me now. What the hell did you do?" I heard the anger in my voice but I couldn't stop it from seeping through.

She cried and took deep breathes for the next three minutes. She said something in such a quiet voice that I didn't hear her.

"What?" I asked and moved closer.

"I think I slept with Malcom." She cried.

What the fuck did she just say?

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS ONE. I THINK THIS WAS THE MOST FUN I HAD WITH A CHAPTER AND I DON'T KNOW WHY. I GUESS I JUST LOVE DRAMA. ANYWAYS, I WANT TO TRY A NEW GAME. I WOULD LIKE YOU GUYS TO TRY AND FIND A SONG THAT REPRESENTS NESSIE AND JAKE'S RELATIONSHIP. IT CAN BE A FAST SONG, OLD SONG, RAP SONG WHATEVER. IT CAN REPRESENT THE GOOD TIMES OR THE BAD; DOESN'T MATTER. JUST SEND IT OVER IN A REVIEW OR PERSONAL MESSAGE WITH A LITTLE EXPLANATION AND I WILL LISTEN TO ALL THE ONES YOU GUYS GIVE ME. I'M GOING TO PICK THE ONE I THINK IS BEST AND WHOEVER SUBMITTED THAT ONE, I'LL WRITE SOMETHING SPECAIL FOR YOU.**

**JUST TRYING TO MAKE IT A LITTLE FUN. **

**ENJOY**


	17. Chapter 17

Forbidden

Renesemee POV

It all belongs to SM

* * *

"I think I slept with Malcom." I whispered and I knew my world was about to crumble.

These past two days have been hell on earth. I hated keeping things from Jacob but this was just something that I couldn't just blurt out. I had to think about this and try to discern what really happened. The morning after it all went down, I didn't even feel like living. I walked aimlessly to the only person who I knew would give me clothes without asking questions: Alice. I dragged myself up to the seventh floor in nothing but my underwear and knocked lightly on her and uncle jasper's door. They took me in and gave me clothes and I could tell that they wanted to grill me on what was going on but they kept their thoughts to themselves. I eventually knew I had to say something so I made up some bullshit story that everyone knew was fake but they had no choice but to believe me.

They let me go back to my room after an hour and I thought I could face Jake but I just couldn't. With every step that I took, I felt more and more horrible. I didn't want to see Jake and the love in his eyes because I knew it would make me have to reevaluate what horrible things I could have possibly done. I sat outside our room for god knows how long and went to an unhealthy place in my mind. All I thought about was Jake and how he would look if I told him. I knew he would be mad, but I could handle that. Would he want me anymore? Could he ever look at me the same way? Would he still want to marry me? That question hurt the most and I couldn't bring myself to open the door so I just sat on the floor. I could hear him take a shower and then he made his way closer behind the door and when he opened it, I could tell that he was worried.

I saw everything through a fog and I didn't even feel alive. I didn't want to be alive. I seriously thought about killing myself but I knew that would hurt Jacob even more so I kept myself from plunging a knife into my heart even though I wanted to. I felt so ashamed as Jacob carried me into the room and tried to bring me back to life. He was so caring and I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve his love or his worry because I had done something that was unforgivable. He tried to see what I was thinking but I pulled away before he had the chance. At that point, I knew that I was going to have to guard my mind because daddy would surely be on high alert once he realized something was off.

Jacob helped me out of my clothes in the bathroom and I once again, felt ashamed to even be standing there. He got me in the shower and left the room. I cried as the water flowed down my body because I wanted Jake to treat me as badly as I deserved. He was so nice to me and I wanted to die even more because he has blind to what a horrible person I really was. He only saw the sweet innocent Nessie who never deceived him. The girl who never did anything to truly hurt him or make him angry enough to kill. The girl who would do anything for him.

As I stayed in the shower, I thought about how my life would never be the same once I told Jacob. And then I thought about how I was maybe being a tad dramatic. Jacob would always love me right?

I was so wrapped up in my own mind, I didn't even notice I was on the floor or that Jacob was calling my name. He took me out of the shower and I smelled aunt Alice in the room with him. They gave me clothes and worried over me. I had to give them my fake story but I could tell that they knew it was fake. We went to breakfast and I don't know why I wanted to go because that would only put me in the spotlight. I heard _him _call my name from down the hall and my stomach turned immediately. I began to get paranoid. Did Jacob now know? Could he figure out what happened? Would he kill Malcom right here in front of the dining hall?

Luckily, I was able to hide my emotions during breakfast and no one ever knew what was really going on. Daddy tried but I blanked out my mind like I was trained to do by mama. She was the only one who knew how to totally void my brain of thoughts and even when her shield wasn't up, she could keep daddy out whenever she wanted. She taught me when I was younger and even though I couldn't do it as well as she could, I was the only one who came remotely close. I was able to keep up conversation and Jacob looked at me funny because he had only seen the catatonic Nessie.

I spent the day with Andrea, Embry, Seth, and Jacob. We went to the movies and shopping, all the while, I was able to appear fine but I was dying with each second. We sat in the theater and that was the first time that Jacob tired to talk to me without picking my brain. I thought I could look him in the eye and tell lies, but I couldn't. It was physically painful. My heart was ripped out of my chest cavity with each touch he gave me that I didn't deserve and each time he tried to get close, I felt sick because he wanted to show his love for me but I couldn't let him.

The next day was even worse than the first and I knew I couldn't go on without talking to someone. I went to talk to Andrea but I couldn't tell her. For some reason, I didn't trust her enough to talk to her and I knew she would tell Embry. I couldn't let that happen. The less people who knew about this, then the less pity stares I would receive. Jake convinced me to speak with someone and I called my uncle. He was my therapist after all and I felt like I could trust him enough to keep my secret. We talked in the forest and I tried to hear what he had to tell me but I didn't like what I would have to do.

At dinner, I asked Malcom to join me for a walk and point blank asked him what happened. He told me that nothing went down but I didn't believe him. Something about the way he acted around me made me think that he was hiding. He told me that after I went to bed, I kept waking up and vomiting on my clothes. He helped me take them off so I would be sleeping in my own sick. He said he went to sleep right after the last time I threw up and that I should be grateful he was there to help me. That made me mad but I didn't have time to let my anger take over my body because the pain was too much. He tried to convince me that nothing happened but I couldn't get over the nagging felling in my mind.

For now, I just had to take his word for it because there was no one else who could verify his story except daddy but there was no way in hell I would tell him what was going on.

It had been a full ten minutes since I had reveled my suspicions to Jacob and he hadn't moved one bit. His mouth was in a thin line and I could see something behind his eyes but I didn't know if it was anger, sadness, annoyance.

"Jacob?" I whispered and he blinked.

"Jacob, I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Is that what you were keeping from me?" He asked through gritted teeth and I nodded. Then he got mad.

"What were you fucking thinking?" He spat.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything from that night." I was crying and hung my head because I couldn't look at him. I heard him pacing and his breathing was heavy.

"Why the hell would you do this?" He asked frantically and he was close to tears himself.

"I never meant to hurt you Jacob."

"You never meant to hurt me? How the hell do you think this makes me feel?" He shouted.

"I'm sorry." My lap was completely covered in tears.

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it. Tell me exactly what happened." I could hear the wolf coming out in his voice but I knew he wasn't going to phase.

"I woke up in his bed in my underwear and that was it. I can't remember anything else. He says we didn't do anything but I don't know…" I cried.

"What do you think you did?" He asked and stopped his walking.

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't. As much as I wanted to believe Malcom and his story, I just couldn't. There was something that was telling me to not trust him. That moment of hesitation gave Jake his answer.

"I can't believe this. After all the shit we've been through and you do something this stupid." I smelled his tears and that made me cry even harder.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!"

"What else do you want me to say?" I looked at him and he was practically tearing out his hair.

"Nothing. Don't say anything because I don't know if I can ever trust you again." He started to walk out of the door.

"Jacob, please." I got off the bed to follow after him.

"Don't you dare. Don't come after me. I have to be alone right now or I might kill you." He said viciously but I didn't back away form him.

"Jacob we have to talk about this."

"How can we talk about this?! Anything that comes out of you mouth could be another lie. I can't believe you didn't even trust me enough to tell me when it happened. Maybe I could get past this bullshit if you would have told me!" He screamed, "No maybe not even then. I can never believe you again and you screwed up."

Then I got mad, "How can you say I screwed up? You practically ignored me this entire trip and I havent even seen you for two days." I said in a viciuos voice.

"Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was hanging out with firends and I guess that gave you the right to fucking sleep with some dude." He replied sarcastically.

He left and banged the door on his way out.

I fell on the floor and had one of the worst crying fits of my entire life. I could barely breathe for the next six hours and I don't even think I had any moisture left in my body after that. I didn't let anyone know where I was but I heard knocking on the door to my left and I knew uncle Emmett wanted to come in, but I didn't move from my spot on the floor.

Another hour passed and I heard more knocking before I smelled my family come into the room. I heard everyone talking at once but I couldn't make out any words. I smelled Seth and Embry and that made me go into more of a fit because it reminded me of Jacob. I didn't even know what was going on around me but I knew I would never survive any longer if Jacob had really left. Why would I think he wouldn't? I knew this would happen. I had done something that Jacob couldn't get past and he would never want me ever again.

I felt the cold arms of someone, probably mama, but I didn't want to respond to anyone. The darkness took over and I didn't ever want to come back.

I didn't know how long I was out because I didn't care. Why should I live like this? Even if Jacob could ever get over this, I wouldn't. I would always know that I was a stupid, drunk girl who did something irresponsible.

The blackness came and never left but I could still hear what was going on.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Daddy snarled.

"I can't tell you. She doesn't want anyone to know." Uncle Jasper replied.

"I don't care. She had a fucking seizure. Tell me now!"

"No. She trusted me with this and I can't say."

"Jasper, I think this goes beyond some little secret. What is going on?" Grandpa asked.

There was a long pause before uncle Jasper spoke again, "She thinks she might what slept with Malcom." He sighed.

"What!" Mama shouted, "That's crazy. She wouldn't have done that."

"She can't remember anything and she was pretty drunk so she doesn't trust her memory. I guess she told Jake."

"That stupid son of a bitch. I knew we couldn't trust that Dorsey kid." Emmett said.

"Well why didn't she come to us." Mama said softly.

"She was ashamed. She thinks you guys will treat her badly, but in all honesty, she doesn't really even care about you guys. She just doesn't want Jake to hate her." Jasper replied.

"Well where is he?" Alice asked.

No one spoke.

"We'll go check." Seth said and I heard him pull Embry out of the room with him.

I couldn't take anymore, so I passed out again and let the blackness take over my mind. The entire time I was out, my thoughts only revolved around Jacob. Where was he? Was he coming back?

Everything was perfect and I had to screw things up. I was a monster who hurt him and I would never be able to forgive myself.

"Baby, you have to stop thinking like that." Daddy sighed and I knew he was reading my thoughts.

_I can't help it. He hates me. _I thought.

"He doesn't hate you."

_Then why isn't he here? I need to tell him how much I love him and what a mistake I made. I'm sorry._

"I know you are sweetheart and we're bringing him back." Daddy kissed my forehead.

_What day is it? _

"Christmas Eve morning. You've been out for three days. Can you wake up for me?"

_No_.

"Nessie you have to try. I can't bare to see you this way."

I took every piece of strength I had and sent it up to my eyes. I forced them open and took a deep breath and hurt as it rushed down my throat. Within seconds, I was in mama's arms and immediately began crying again. My entire body was tired and I couldn't even feel my legs.

"Where is he mama?" I asked.

"I just got a call from Seth. They chased him to Wyoming before he decided to come back. They're on their way." She sad and patted my back.

The next four hours were spent getting back to reality. My family helped me get to some form of my old self and I was thrown in the shower before being primed for the big Christmas dinner that was being held tonight. I didn't speak to anyone and they knew to leave me alone but I could tell they were worried. When mama told me that Jacob was back, I wanted to run to him and pour out my heart but daddy wouldn't let me. He said that Jacob had too much going on in his mind and I needed to give him space. Maybe I can talk to him at dinner?

I was sitting in Alice's bathroom while she did my hair. Tonight was a more formal event than dinner normally was so we did extra preparations with our appearances.

"So, you excited for tonight?" Alice happily asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I hear there's going to be dancing. You like to dance." She smiled and I smiled back in the mirror but even I could see it was pained and fake.

"Nessie you have to stop acting like this. It's not healthy. Come on, it will all work out in the end."

"How do you know?"

"Because Jacob loves you too much to just give up. He will forgive you."

"Not this time. I've put him through too much." I began to cry but Alice wiped my tears before I started to go crazy.

"Nessie listen to me. Before you were born, I always thought that your parents had it rough. They were like a messed up Romeo and Juliet and went through so much to be together. They were so in love that nothing ever changed that. You and Jacob remind me of them so much. I guess that makes since because you are Bella's daughter" She chuckled, "Of course you've made some mistakes, but that doesn't change Jacob's love for you. We can all see it."

"But how do you know he will get over this?"

"He might never truly get over this because you lied. You didn't trust him enough to tell him and I bet that's what hurts the most, but he still loves you."

"Sometimes love isn't enough." I sighed.

"Just give him time and he _will_ come back around." She smiled, "Trust me."

"Ok. I trust you auntie Alice."

"Good. Now promise me right now, no more crying." She said and I nodded.

We spent the next two hours doing my make up and picking out the perfect dress. I could hear Jacob shouting from down the hall but I didn't know what he was saying. I promised I wouldn't cry so I didn't but I sure as hell wanted to.

"You're all done." Alice said and I looked at myself in the mirror.

The first thing I noticed was how happy I looked even thought I didn't feel that way on the inside. My make was done nicely and I had a smile on, but that was just the mask I knew I would have to keep up in order to appear better. I was in a beautiful long, chiffon, one-shoulder gown that was nice cream color and had a ruffling design on the neckline that fell off my right shoulder. The dress fell to the ground and created a small train. My dark hair was in a messy side bun and left some of my curl tendrils out to frame my face. I had on some nice shoes but no one would see them sine the dress covered them up. I had a silver clutch and I looked flawless…on the outside.

I was gorgeous but as I eyed myself up and down, my face fell as I looked at my left hand. My engagement ring shined in the light and I almost passed out again but I took deep breaths. What do I do with it? Should I wear it? Was I still engaged? Alice seemed to see my worries.

"Leave it on. You two will get through this." She smiled and I nodded.

After she got ready, we both waited in her room from uncle Jasper to put on his suit and then he escorted us down to the dining room. As we walked down the hall on the first floor, I was beginning to get nervous because this was going to be the first time I saw Jacob in a couple of days.

"Calm down babe." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I lifted my head and saw him. He was standing near the doors and talking to Embry and Seth. He looked happy but so did I so there was no way to really know what he was going through his head. We went to their group and everyone started talking except me. I couldn't see what was behind Jake's eyes because he never looked at me but I could tell that he was still upset. I didn't really understand what anyone was saying because my focus was only on Jacob but he never even acknowledged me. He acted like I wasn't there and didn't look in my direction once, but everyone else did. They all knew what happened and the whole conversation was just awkward because they didn't know whether they should leave Jake and I alone or stay. Eventually, people began to file into the hall. Everyone moved slowly but Jake was slower so I took it as my opportunity to speak with him.

"Jake." I whispered and everyone else left us alone.

He didn't lift his head and I didn't even know if he heard me. I moved closer but he backed up.

"Don't touch me Renesemee." He gave me a look of pity and even though he didn't raise his voice, he might as well have because the acid spilling from it was enough to kill me.

He walked into the room and left me outside. I stood there for three minutes and pushed back my tears so I wouldn't look like a fool before going into the dining room. Everything was decorated more than usual and people looked more formal in their suits and beautiful dresses. I went to our table and sat in a seat next to Seth who was sitting in between Jake and I. Embry was on my other side. Everyone who was in the know, except for Jake, looked at me with pity and I almost ran out then and there but I didn't want to appear as weak as I was feeling.

The night was horrible. One of the worst in my life. Jake never said one word to me, not that I expected him to but I still hoped. I even tried to say something but he didn't respond. I stayed quiet and barely lifted my head from my plate. Sometime around the third course, Jake started being a little too flirty with Melony and I could feel my blood boiling but I calmed down because I couldn't say anything. In actuality, I would want Jake to cheat on me so that way we could be even. Maybe I could suggest that?

Jake kept his hand on her thigh and I had to push back the tears once again because with each second he touched her, the more my heart shattered. They laughed and he whispered in her ear while she playfully touched all over him. I had a suspicion that he was trying to hurt me and it was working. Everyone else at the table kept up conversation as usual and no one hinted to any situation that was really going on. The music began to play louder and all the couples got up to dance. Melony pulled Jacob on the floor and they moved together to the music. Seth was the only one who stayed at the table with me.

"You wanna dance?" He asked awkwardly.

"Not right now Seth." My voice was cracking as I watch Jacob place his hand on the small of Melony's back.

Seth took my hand under the table, "He's going to get over this."

"No he won't. Look at him Seth. He's happy and I pushed him away for the last time." I began to softly cry.

"No he's not happy Ness. You forget, I've been in his head. The entire run home he was torn up over this."

"Really? What did he say?" I asked in a frantic voice.

"Uh…well I don't think he wants me to tell you but he's hurt Ness. He wants to know why you didn't come to him about this. He gets that you were scared but he doesn't think that's an excuse."

"I didn't want to hurt him."

"And you think that keeping this from him didn't hurt him? He doesn't trust you anymore." Seth said quietly.

"So this doesn't really have anything to do with Malcom?"

"Oh that just makes him mad. So yeah I guess that it a big part of it, but not the main part."

"I didn't mean to do any of this. Tell me how I can fix it."

"Just give him time. He's going to be pissed for a long time but he'll come around.

"Would you take me back? If I did this to you?"

"Yes. Without a doubt, but I'm not Jake." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before getting up to go dance.

I sat in my seat and wiped my tears because there wasn't anything else for me to do. I sat in my seat and Malcom came to sit next to me. My stomach immediately began to do flips and I thought I might throw up. I never wanted to see him again but I knew I had to get answers. Daddy came to sit at the other side of the table and I guessed he was here to see into Malcom's brain.

"Hey Ness." Malcom said, "How's your Christmas Eve going?"

"Terrible." I replied.

"Why? What happened?"

"I told Jacob what happened." I said and my voice almost cracked.

"About?"

"About us. That one night."

"I told you that nothing happened. We. Did. Not. Have. Sex. I don't know why you can't believe me."

"It just doesn't add up. So much could have happened and I don't know if I can trust you."

"I would never take advantage of someone like that. I'm not that kind of guy and I'm sorry you think I would but that's not me." He said firmly.

"How about you go through everything we did that night after diner." I said for daddy's benefit.

Malcom turned up his face and sat still for a minute. I stared at daddy's face to see if I could figure out what was going on, but he didn't give anything away.

"I was a little drunk but I wasn't hammered like you were. Nothing happened and that's the truth." He said and got up from the table.

_Is it the truth daddy? _I thought.

"Yes. He didn't do anything."

I felt like I could finally breathe.

"Are you sure he was telling the truth?" I asked seriously.

"Yes. You two didn't have sex." He said.

I could have almost cried from happiness but I didn't because I was trying to control myself. I knew that this wouldn't fix anything but it was a good first step. The night went by just the same and even though I was a little better from the talks I had with Seth and Malcom, I was still sad to see Jake all over Melony. What hurt the most was that I couldn't tell if he was trying to make me mad or if he was genuinely having a good time with her. I was tempted to ask daddy if he could tell me what Jake was saying but he would refuse. I sat in my seat and wished that Jacob would just leave her alone but he kept up his flirting. As the night continued, his hand drifted up her thigh further and further and after a certain point, I had to stop looking because my stomach couldn't take it anymore.

As the night came to an end, I was beginning to think that Jacob didn't even care about what happened to our relationship. He and Melony left before diner was over and I had no idea where they went but I prayed that he wouldn't do anything. I hadn't had a chance to talk to him yet and I hoped that I could before he got mad again or did something he might regret.

"Nessie, what do you want to do now?" Andrea asked while we headed out of the dining room.

"Uh…I'm actually really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." I smiled.

"Oh ok, well me and Embry will be in the arcade if you need us. Just text."

"Will do."

We headed off in different directions and I went to the elevators. I wanted to just go back to bed and shed the mask I was forced to wear all day. I put the card key into the door and as soon as I opened it, I already regretted it. Jacob was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and from the sound of it, he was crying. I shut the door quietly and he immediately picked his head up and dried his face.

I stood by the door without speaking. No one said a word for the next five minutes and Jacob didn't look at me once. I knew I had to start because he wouldn't.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Don't do that." He said back.

"Do what?"

"Apologize."

"Well I am. I didn't do anything with him. Daddy read his thoughts."

"And you think that makes this all better?" He asked in a voice filled with disgust.

"What do you want from me? Ask and I'll give it to you." My voice cracked.

"That's just it Nessie. I thought we had something based on the truth and now I find out that you've been keeping this from me. How the hell do you expect me to act?"

"I don't know, but whatever it takes, I'll do it. I just want you to love me again."

"I never stopped loving you Ness, but I can't trust you anymore. I don't believe a word that comes our of your mouth." He began crying again.

"I promise this isn't as bad as it looks. I didn't sleep with him and I kept this from you so wouldn't hurt. I know I did something stupid but please don't shut me out." I was crying as well.

"I'm trying my hardest to look past this." He sighed.

"I just didn't want to hurt you. I only lied for two days. It wasn't even that bad." I tried but I knew he wouldn't see it that way. He looked at me like I was an alien. To Jacob, trust was key and it didn't matter how long I kept something from him, just the fact that I did was enough to send him over the edge.

"I would have done anything for you Nessie. Now I don't know what the hell is going on. I'm questioning everything you ever told me and maybe I'm overreacting but I can't help it." He said in one breath.

"Jacob I love you and I'm sorry. That's all I can say."

"As much as I want to hate you, I can't. Do you know what I was thinking tonight?" He asked in a strong voice and I shook my head.

"I thought if I went out and cheated on you then it would make this all better, but I couldn't. I love you too much and I couldn't even try to pretend that I would go through with it."

"I couldn't either obviously." I whispered.

"Shut up. You didn't even know what you did until your dad read the bastards thoughts." He screamed.

He began moving towards me and I could tell that he was mad but I knew he wouldn't hit me. He bypassed me completely without saying another word and slammed the door shut as he walked out. I followed.

"Where are you going?" I cried when I saw him walking down the hall.

"I'm staying with Seth. Enjoy the rest of your vacation." He said shortly.

I leaned against the door and fell to the floor. I cried into my hands and didn't even feel like living anymore. I didn't know what this made us but I sure as hell knew I wasn't engaged anymore. How could Jacob want someone like me after all I did to him? He deserved someone who didn't play with his heart and someone who would treat him right. That couldn't be me because I was the stupidest person on earth.

I don't even remember how I got into bed but the next morning, I woke up feeling worse than before. Today was Christmas and I should be happily in Jacob's arms with his body tangled in mine but it was the exact opposite. I was alone and depressed.

I wasn't even awake one second before daddy breezed into my room.

"Good morning sweetheart. We're having Christmas in your grandparent's room."

"Can't I stay here?" I asked as he picked me up off the bed.

"Nope. Everyone's been waiting."

He carried me down the hall and stopped in front of some double doors before opening them to reveal a massive suite that must have been my grandparent's. He set me down on the ground and I saw all my family sitting and talking in plush couches around a huge Christmas tree with the presents already distributed. I sat on a couch in between mama and daddy.

"Finally. Why are you always late?" Emmett said while shaking one of his boxes.

"No one woke me up."

"No excuse. I want my presents." He smiled.

The next hour was spent with everyone opening their gifts. I had totally forgot what I got everyone but I guess people liked them because everyone thanked me. Jacob didn't open my gift and I was really hurt by that but didn't let it show. I got him some old movies that I had to buy at auction. He hinted that he wanted them so I spent some insane amount of money to get them in their first edition.

For my presents, I got some rare books from my grandparents, some new make up from my aunts, a four wheeler that I would get when I got home from my uncles and a new digital camera from Seth and Embry. Andrea said she would give me my present when we got back but mama and daddy gave me a new phone, which I needed desperately. I left Jacob's gift for last because I didn't know what I should do with it.

Everyone was preoccupied with their gifts so I took it as an opportunity to secretly open it. I sunk into the couch and began quietly unwrapping the paper. I saw the light blue box from Tiffany's and almost broke down. Of course Jacob would spend some outrageous amount of money on me even though I begged him not to. Now, it was just awkward. I continued to unwrap the gift and made sure no one was paying attention to me before opening the box.

I actually had to squint my eyes from the sparkle that came from the 18K white gold watch, which was nestled in the black velvet. I knew this watch immediately because it was one that I spotted on our last trip to New York. Mama wouldn't let me get it because it cost too much money but I guess Jacob got around her. It had one hundred and seventy nine small diamonds all over the watch with a white mother-of-pearl dial, white satin-finish strap and diamond clasp. I promised myself I wasn't going to cry but I could feel the tears starting.

I turned the watch over to better inspect it and couldn't hold the tears back as I read the inscription.

_Con tutto l'mio amore _

Jacob

With all my heart.

Over the years, I had taught Jacob Italian and he was actually really good. We would talk sometimes for hours to just brush up our skills. He might have even been better than me but I would have never admitted that. I loved it when he whispered sweet Italian sayings in my ear because it was something that was special to our relationship. I guess that was over now.

"What's that Ness?" Alice asked happily.

I didn't answer and I tried to put it back in the box but Emmett snatched it out of my hand before I had the chance.

"Let's see what you got here." He said and turned it over in his hands. When he read the back, his face feel and he handed it over to Alice. She gave me a pity look and gave me back the watch. Everyone was looking on confused and I put it back in the box before anyone else asked me what it was.

"You can keep it." Jacob said and got off the floor. He went out of the room and I heard the door shut down the hall. No one spoke.

"Uh…who wanted breakfast?" Grandma asked and suddenly everyone became overly exaggerated.

My family left the room and left me with mama and daddy. I cried for the rest of the day and they let me get it all out.

The rest of the vacation went by and I don't even think I came out of my depressive haze. I knew I was bringing my family down but I couldn't do anything about it. I talked to Jacob sometimes but he never said more than a few words to me and they were always seeped with anger. I tried to ask him what I could do to get us back to where we were but he just said time, so that's what I was willing to give him.

The Dorsey's left the day after Christmas and I couldn't be happier to see them go. Melony tired to cling to Jacob until the end and I could tell that he was disgusted with her but he put on a happy face to be polite. I didn't speak to Malcom the rest of the trip although he tried. I always left before he had the chance to say two words to me and I spent most of my time with Andrea.

I hated the pity stares from my family and I hated the way everyone always asked me if I was ok. NO! I was not ok.

What scared me the most about all of this was my future with Jacob. Whenever I tried to ask him, he brushed it off and walked away. Was I still supposed to be planning a wedding? Was I sending out invitations in the spring? Did Jacob even want to marry me anymore?

I guess all I can do is wait.

* * *

**I LIKE THIS CHAPTER; HOPE YOU GUYS DID TOO. REVIEW IF YOU DID AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ALL I CAN SAY ABOUT FUTURE CHAPTERS IS THAT JACOB AND NESSIE HAVE SOME WORK TO DO. **

**IM STILL LISTENING TO SONGS YOU GUYS SUBMITTED. IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE, SEND THEM OVER. I LIKE WHAT I HAVE SO FAR. **


	18. Chapter 18

Why didn't you call me?

Jacob POV

**Ok people. I don't know if this is an over ambitious goal but I want 1000 reviews by the time I finish this story. Don't worry, there are so many more chapters to go, but I want to try and reach that big one triple O. This story won't be ending anytime soon so I hope you guys keep up with it. It would make me so happy if we could get there.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

:)

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Tap

_Tap _

_Tap _

_Tap _

_Tap _

I sat in my office and tapped my pen. That's all I ever did nowadays.

It had been two weeks since Aspen and I still couldn't bring my mind back to reality. I lived my life in a constant state of indecision and I hated every moment of it. If you had asked me before the trip what was the thing I would be looking forward to in the coming months, I would have said my wedding. If you ask me now, I would still say my wedding and that's what was killing me.

What Nessie did was wrong. She lied to me and even though it was only for a short while, it was still enough to make me question her. I wanted to hate her so badly and I wanted to keep up this charade of dislike, but the truth was, I was crumbling fast. Every day without her words was like another day without air. She tried to talk to me and I really did try to get past Aspen, but I just couldn't.

What was wrong with me? I was never the one to hold a grudge when it came to Nessie, so I didn't know why I was punishing her now, but I was. On some level, I think my mind wanted her to suffer. Hell, I knew I wanted her to suffer, but was I going too far? Was all this really necessary? My brain said yes but my heart said no.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to truly hate her. Of course there were moments when I was infuriated with what she did and whenever I even thought about that Malcom guy, I wanted to burn something, but I couldn't _hat_e her like I wanted. She was my life and there was no way I could go on without her.

The strange thing was that each and every time she spoke to me, I shut down. I didn't reply, I never looked at her and absolutely, positively, no touching. No kisses, no sex, nothing. We didn't even stay in the same bed anymore even though she begged me to when we came back. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to sleep next to her when she lied to me.

I knew I was being overdramatic, but what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't just roll over and act like none of Aspen happened. Even though she said sorry, nothing she did could make up for the lies she kept from me. She would ask me frequently if I still loved her and I wanted to scream yes at the top of my lungs, but I didn't. The love I had for her was painful and only got stronger with each day. As much as I wanted her to suffer for what she did, I was hurting myself ten fold.

Everyone told me that I was being stupid, which I knew I was, but how was I supposed to forgive her? Everything wouldn't just go back to normal. We couldn't pick up where we left off because the truth was, I was still kind of scared to trust her. I knew that she only kept her secret from me for two days, but that wasn't the main point. I begged her to tell me what was wrong. I watched her slowly slip into a depression that terrified me and yet, she still wouldn't give me answers. I was going to be her husband and she shouldn't feel ashamed to tell me anything. That was what hurt the most: The fact that I felt like she didn't trust _me_.

I still thought of Nessie and I as engaged because I knew that as soon I was over my stupid ness, I wouldn't want anything else. She was the one I was made for plain and simple. She was it for me and my wedding was in six months whether I realized it or not. I would always love her no matter what she did but that didn't mean she could get off scott free for hurting me this way.

My days had become a mundane schedule of home and work. Every morning, I would wake up and sit next to Nessie and Embry while we ate breakfast in silence. Embry refused to sit in between us and smacked me frequently for not talking to Nessie. I would come home and eat dinner before going up to my room to study. I never talked to her and I never looked at her. I could hear her crying softly from her room every night and that killed me but I couldn't bring myself to get up and go to her. Out of the family, I got pity stares from everyone because they could see how much Nessie and I were both hurting. I snapped at everyone more often than I should, but I couldn't stop my acid from pouring out.

"Jacob, are you even paying attention to me." Embry asked.

"Honestly, no. It's the end of the day on a Friday, everyone's gone and I hate my life. So no, I'm not listening to you." I sighed frustrated.

"Yeah yeah. Well I was just telling you that we have lots to do on Monday, so we might have to get in early."

"As usual."

"Ok, enough work talk. What's going on?" He asked.

"You know what's going on. Why are you even asking me that?"

"Because I don't understand what you're doing. You love Nessie more than anything and yet you're here acting like a little bitch."

"Every time she does something, I can get past it. I can look past it all because I can always find something good about her, but this time…."

"So she did something stupid. Who hasn't?"

"I know I'm being a pussy but I just don't know what to do. If I forgive her, we can't go back to how we were like that." I snapped my fingers to emphasize my point.

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean can't try. You haven't talked to her in two weeks."

"I know and it's killing me."

"You know what she did last night?" He asked and I shook me head.

"She asked if she could borrow my pillow to sleep with because my smell reminded her of you. I don't think I've ever seen her so torn up. She's sorry Jacob, really sorry."

"Do you think I'm being stupid?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course you are. She's trying to not show how much you're killing her but it's not working. Every morning, she gets worst. Have you even seen her lately?"

"No, why?"

"Jake, she looks like shit. I would think she's a cancer patient or something. Its scary."

"I don't know what else to do." I sighed.

"Stop being an idiot. Now get up and move. We're going home." He dragged me out of the office and after we close up, we got in my Escalade and headed home.

I walked into the mansion and did my normal routine. I went upstairs to put my bag down and change out of my clothes. I pulled on some comfortable sweats and a shirt before heading downstairs to the kitchen. I walked through the archway and the first thing I saw was Nessie sitting on the barstool. She was picking over a plate of food and I could immediately tell that she was sick. Embry was right. I don't think I had ever seen her more malnourished except one time and I never wanted to think of her like that again. Her hair looked less shinny and she had deep bags under her eyes that dulled her entire face, which looked an odd color of gray.

I slowly walked closer to the stove to make myself a plate and she lifted her head in a startled way. As soon as she met my eyes, I dropped mine. After I got my plate, I sat on a barstool two seats away from her. I began eating and could hear her heavy breathing. As much as I wanted to hold her in my arms and forget everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks, I couldn't.

"How was your day?" She whispered, but I didn't reply. Two minutes of silence passed.

"I got an A on my history test." She whispered again. Another two minutes.

"I have a recital coming up, but I don't want to do it." She sighed.

This was how our one sided conversations went. She would talk and I would just sit, not saying a word. After five minutes of normal conversation, she would stop and sit for the rest of the meal.

Today was just the same. After she finished eating, she got up and washed her plate. When she was walking out of the kitchen, she said the same thing she always said: "I'm sorry Jacob."

Even the sound of my name on her lips was almost sending me into a fit, but I grabbed the marble counter so I wouldn't move. I was shaking and seriously considering throwing in the towel, but she ran up the stairs before I even thought any further. After she was gone and her smell had somewhat evaporated from the kitchen, I took a breath and began eating again.

The rest of the night went by without consequence and I spent the time in my room studying for a massive economics test I had coming up. Nessie would have been perfect study help, but since we weren't speaking at the moment that was not an option. I spent four hours on my bed trying to figure out some complicated formula but eventually gave up. It was midnight, by the time I fell asleep and I knew I could stay in bed since tomorrow was Saturday.

I let my eyes droop and my dreams took me to Nessie like they usually did. We were on First Beach and looked so happy together. That's what I wanted to get back but I didn't know how long it would take us to get there.

Three hours after I went to bed, I heard some commotion in the hall but I rolled over and went straight back to bed.

The morning light came in through my window. The clock said twelve so I knew I had slept enough for one night. I didn't really sleep well anymore without Nessie but I felt as refreshed as I could these days. I stretched my tired muscles and got in the shower. I spent half an hour washing myself before getting out and dressing in some more sweatpants and a wife beater.

I went into the kitchen where I saw Nessie and Embry sitting eating some lunch. Esme was cleaning dishes. When she spotted me, she perked up and gave me a plate.

"Go easy on her today." She whispered.

I had no idea what she meant by that but she glided out of the room before I had the chance to ask her.

I sat in my normal spot and began eating. No one said a word as usual and after half an hour, I could tell that something was up because the air was too tense.

"Where were you last night Jake?" Embry asked and the tone of his voice was off. It sounded like her was mad at me for something.

"Uh…sleeping." I said and it sounded more like a question.

"Where were you? Simple question." He spat.

"Embry, please." Nessie whispered.

Embry looked like he wanted to say something else but he just huffed and got out of his seat before heading to the sink to drop his dishes in them. He was breathing really heavily and I didn't really understand what was going on but I knew it couldn't be good.

"You know what, I'm tired of this." He said.

"Embry I asked you not to, please." Nessie pleaded.

"No. I can't do it." He said and then turned to me, "You want to know what I did last night Jake? I sat up with Nessie while she was having another attack. She was crying her eyes out and screaming in her pillow because it hurt so badly. The entire family was freaking out but she didn't want to disturb you." He said viciously.

I sat there in silence because I felt more like shit than ever.

"Got over yourself dude because she needs you." He said before walking out of the kitchen.

Nessie and I sat for the next five minutes without barely breathing. Embry was right. I couldn't keep doing this to us. My pride was screaming at me to keep putting her through this but when she was in pain like that, I couldn't do it.

"Why didn't you call for me?" I whispered.

It took her a while to respond, "I didn't think you would come even if I did." Her voice broke.

"Why would you think that?"

"You haven't spoken to me in two weeks. Every time you even look in my direction, I can see the disgust in your eyes. I know you don't love me anymore so I didn't think you would want to concern yourself with what was going on in my life." She said quietly and got off the stool. She went to put her dishes in the sink and stood crying over it.

"Nessie, no matter what you did, I still love you."

"But you don't have to. You shouldn't feel like you owe me anything. I know I hurt you Jacob and I'm sorry. If I could take back everything, I would but I can't so I understand if what we had is over."

I couldn't take this any longer. My body was physically collapsing from this.

I walked slowly up behind her but didn't touch her. I didn't know how she would react if I did.

"Nessie, I know I've been a jerk lately but I never stopped loving you. Every morning when I see you, it takes all the strength I have to not grab you."

"But you can't get over what I did to you?" She asked without turning around.

"Yes I can, but you have to understand that we won't just go back to normal."

"I know that and I don't expect us to but I just want you to talk to me again. Say something because I'm dying every single day I'm without you."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on top of hers. The touch was what I needed and I could already feel my body get back to some sort of normal. It felt like each cell was taking a breath for the first time in years and my heartbeat was automatically stronger.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I know that doesn't change anything but I'm truly sorry and I love you." She cried and I felt her body go limp in my arms.

I picked her up bridal style before she fell on the ground and carried her to the sofa. I wasn't too worried because this happened sometimes when she had too much on her mind or got too overloaded. I had put her through hell and I was surprised that she hadn't passed out earlier. It also probably had something to do with the fact that she didn't get much sleep last night from her attack.

I laid her down gently and sat on the floor facing her. As I watched her sleep, I couldn't even remember why I hadn't spoken to her in the past two weeks. Somewhere in that back of my mind, I remembered Aspen and the betrayal I felt but all of that was overshadowed by the intense love that was filling up my body as I touched her cheek. I moved her hair out of her face and listened to make sure her breathing was steady.

I knew it would be hard work but I committed myself then and there to start rebuilding what I once had with Nessie. She was wroth too much to me to just let everything slip through my fingers.

I sat on the floor until the sun went down and Nessie began to stir as she came out of her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and I saw the red rimmed, chocolate brown eyes of my angel. I always liked to watch Nessie wake up because she was still in that state between consciousness and her dreams. She looked innocent and her eyes captured that rare glint of childhood that had passed us so quickly.

Her long eyelashes fluttered a few more times and when she truly took me in, a small smile crept onto her face.

"You stayed." She said and her voice was thick with sleep.

"Of course. I can't do this anymore Ness."

Her face was one of confusion.

"I can't keep pretending that I don't care because I do. These past few weeks have been torture and all I wanted to do was make you fell as bad as you made me feel but I can't do that to you any longer. You don't deserve it."

"But I do Jacob. I hurt you too badly. I deserve it and so much more." She began to cry.

"Shhhhhhh." I whispered and brought her forehead to rest on mine.

I closed my eyes and reveled in the closeness of our faces. I didn't know if we were ready for a full blown make out session just yet, but I had to have some form of contact. I brought my hand to cup her face and left it there for a minute, one, because it felt so good and two, because I didn't know if she wanted me to go any further.

" I might kiss you." I whispered and I didn't mean to say that out loud but I couldn't stop myself.

"Please?" She said in a voice that was so quiet, I almost didn't hear it.

I slowly inched forward and when my lips touched hers, fire erupted all over my body. I didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't this. When her lips touched mine, my body seemed to form a mind of its own. I kissed her gently, softly, seeing how she would accept me. She ghosted her lips across mine and I could barely feel her against me because she was being so timid. I could tell that she was still scarred that I didn't love her anymore so I decided to show her just how much she meant to me.

I moved forward even more as our lips parted and my tongue traced her upper lip slowly, making me shudder. We were at a weird angle so I disconnected for one second while I pulled her off of the couch and into my lap. She had each leg on either side of me and I sat her down so she was in a more comfortable position. My hand found her waist and my other one slinked up to cradle the back of her neck, pulling her lips even crushing her lips even deeper into mine. I didn't even have words to describe how good it felt to kiss her after all this time and I wasn't ever planning on holding out like that again.

I couldn't breathe any longer so I moved my lips to her neck. I broke away with a loud gasp and she dragged in a noisy breath. After I got my fill of her neck, I had to stop completely to slow my heart rate, which was currently at a deadly pace. My hands were still clutching at her waist as we panted together, her forehead resting against mine.

There seemed to be nothing to say. Anything would be miniscule after that one perfect, shining moment when everything had felt right.

I brought my head in closer as if I were going to kiss her again, but I just hovered there, breathing in the moment, only an inch from her soft, flawless lips.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Renesemee and I'm sorry."

"Please stop apologizing." She breathed in my face.

"Why?"

"Because I don't deserve it."

I knew we were going to have to have a long conversation about the past couple of weeks but now was not the time.

"Can we please stop talking?" I asked.

Without even speaking, she crushed her lips to mine for a fiery kiss that once again, lasted until we were breathless.

By the end of that one, we had ended up in a position I liked even more; her above me straddling my waist. After we couldn't breath anymore, we laid on the floor and she was currently curled up on my side with her face buried in the crook of my neck. I had my arm snaked around her body and I couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather be.

We breathed together and I placed light kisses everywhere on her face for the next hour but we never spoke and never got too heated. We just liked being together after such a long separation. No one bothered us but I could hear them upstairs doing various activities.

"How have you been?" She whispered against my neck and her breath sent shivers down my spine.

It seemed weird to respond to such a simple question but I guess we haven't been paying much attention to each other.

"Miserable. The garage is doing well and school's coming along, but all I could think about was you." I replied truthfully.

"Same here. I don't even think I remember anything over the past two weeks."

Come to think of it, neither did I. It had all turned into one stupid, gray blob without her and I didn't even want to remember it.

We stayed quiet for another couple of minutes in silence before she spoke.

"Jacob?" She whispered.

"Hmmmmmm?"

"What are we now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we?" She pointed between us, "Should I give you back your ring."

As I thought about what she was saying, it shocked me that she would think that I didn't want to marry her anymore but in all honesty, I guess I haven't been treating her right so maybe her thoughts were justified.

"Why would you give me back the ring that I gave you? Its not mine anymore."

"So…you still want to go through with the wedding? You're not backing out?"

"Is that what you were worried about?"

She nodded into my neck.

"Ness, I've waited five years to marry you and I'm not backing out because of a stupid fight." I kissed her forehead.

"But what if I mess up again? You already don't trust me. What if I do something stupid again?"

"Nessie look at me," I said sternly and she opened her eyes, "We're going to start sessions with Jasper again and it's going to take some time but we can do this. We're stronger than this and we're going to beat it."

She was tearing up again but nodded her head, "Thank you Jacob and I love for doing this."

"For doing what?"

"Taking me back. I don't deserve you."

"I'll always take you back and I won't ever stop loving you."

The next two weeks were ruff. Nessie and I spent every available moment with Jasper trying to work out the kinks. I never realized how smart Jasper was until he started going into doctor mode. He had amazing ideas on how to work on our trust and communication issues. One of his main restrictions for us was our physical relationship. According to him, we needed to get back together on a more emotional level instead of a physical one. Translation: No sex for a month and as little kissing as possible.

Great.

I didn't know how that would work, but after the first week, I immediately saw an improvement so I decided to go along with Jasper's rules. He obviously knew what he was doing.

I could see light come back into her eyes and knew I looked just the same. We were happy again. Of course not to the point we were before vacation but I knew that would come in time. I was just satisfied to hold her again without it being awkward. I don't know why she didn't sleep with me anymore but I didn't push her into joining me in my bed at night. I hated to sleep without her and I didn't end up closing my eyes for hours because of all the tossing and turning I did. It was hour three since I had hit the pillow and I knew it would be awhile before I could finally sleep.

"Jacob." Someone whispered from my door.

I didn't sit up in bed because I already knew who it was.

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with you tonight. I don't sleep very well if you're not there." Nessie asked and moved forward.

Finally. Thank you god.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." I replied trying not to sound too eager.

I moved the covers back and she ran to jump in my bed. It felt right. I don't know how else to explain it. She nestled up to my chest and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Why didn't you come in sooner? I haven't slept a wink since Christmas." I said.

"I didn't know if you wanted me in here with you."

"Of course I would. I didn't want to push you or anything."

"I need a good push sometimes, incase you didn't notice." She giggled.

"I know. Can we finally get some sleep?"

"I'd like that." She sighed.

It took us three minutes and forty two seconds to drift off into a peaceful sleep. My mind was void of all thoughts and dreams, which meant I was practically in a comatose state. I woke up in the morning and my muscles were still asleep. I didn't want to move and wake up Nessie so I stayed in my exact position for the next hour. Nessie's leg was hitched around my waist and her other one was in between mine. I sighed longingly because this is the only place I wanted to be.

I felt her body begin to stir next to mine and she tried to roll over but I pulled her closer to me so she couldn't move. As she woke up, she began to struggle a little more but I wasn't letting her go.

"Jacob, I have to breathe." She giggled.

"So breathe."

"I can't. You're crushing me."

"Well I can't let you go so I guess we're going to have to compromise." I chuckled.

"If only I could use my sexual methods of persuasion."

"Who says you can't." I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows.

"That's against our therapy. Uncle Jasper would kill us if we didn't follow the rules."

"I hate therapy rules. When can we do the nasty again?" I pleaded.

"After we're back to normal, or closer to it." She said and her face fell. I knew she was till beating herself up about Aspen so I tried to cheer her up.

"Hey, how about I take you on a date. A real date. We haven't done that in a while."

She thought for a minute, "Can I pick where we go?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled.

"Ok. I guess I can do that. When are you picking me up?"

"Eight sound good?"

"Perfect." She smiled and kissed my chin.

The day was spent catching up like we had been doing for the past couple of weeks. We talked about school and work and other normal things that I had missed. She was doing well in her studies and was well on her way to graduate on time like me. By may, the both of us would be done with school and I was encouraging her to go to college, but she was fighting me hard on that front. I would drag her to go on some college visits if I had to. She was too smart to just sit at home and rot. I wouldn't allow it, but we still had a couple of months before the applications had to be sent in.

The Rose Cotillion courting would begin within the next week and I was already feeling overly possessive. I hated that those normal, hormonal, teenage boys thought that they had a chance with her. She was so much better than them and I hoped that I wouldn't have to kill anyone but I would if that's what it came to. She promised me that I could meet any of the candidates she was serious about and I wouldn't have it any other way. I had to check them out to make sure they knew exactly what they were getting into. I didn't want to be the scary boyfriend type but I couldn't kid anybody, that's exactly what I was. No one was touching Nessie without my approval.

She asked me how the garage was going since she hadn't been there in a while and in all honesty, there wasn't much to report. Everything was going along great and I was surprised at how much money I was making. After the new year, more and more people seemed to learn about my business through word of mouth I guess and they would pay me insane amounts of money to do the simplest tasks. I always gave them a fair estimate on what things would cost, but they told me I did such a good job, that they thought it was stealing. Who was I to deny free money?

CJ was a ruthless dictator and Embry was his head honcho. They ruled the garage with an iron fist and on some occasions, I was actually scared of them. Nothing was approved without them signing off on it and then my final go ahead. They didn't take any bullshit and I was proud to have them working under me because I knew things were getting done. With school, I was excelling at everything except economics, but that was ok because I was sure to get Nessie's help as soon as we started talking again.

"Where are we going?" I asked Nessie from the bathroom while I was shaving for our date.

" I had a kind of different idea." She said from the closet.

"Wherever you want to go is fine with me."

I thought I was going to have to dress up for the date but when I saw Nessie in jeans and a sweatshirt; I knew there was a change of plans. She wouldn't tell me where we were going but she told me to dress in something I wouldn't mind getting dirty,

Oh lord. What is she going to have me do?

She had on tennis shoes so I knew it wasn't a fancy dinner like I had originally planned. She pulled me out of the door as the sun was setting and dragged me to my Lamborghini.

"Can I drive?" I asked excitedly.

"Hell no." I said automatically and I didn't mean for it to come out so shortly, but it did, "Sorry for snapping." I sheepishly smiled.

She just laughed, "Men and their cars."

She got into the passenger's seat and I started up the car. I was pulling out of the driveway when I realize, I didn't know where we were going.

"Which way am I headed?"

"Turn left onto the highway and then take the I-80 down for about five minutes. I'll tell which exit to get off at." She smiled.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked as I followed her directions.

"Don't worry about it. Just enjoy the ride."

I took her hand and drove the fifteen minutes until I pulled into a wooded area filled with trash. It looked like a junk yard and everthing was covered in different multicolored paint. There were bright flood lights that lit up a huge area that was blocked off and I parked in the designated spots.

"You didn't." I said in awe.

"Lets play some paintball." She smirked and got out of the car.

We spent the next two hours pelting each other with paint that shot out of our guns. I had hinted that I wanted to try this a while back and didn't think she was even listening but obviously, I was wrong. Of course, we were both above average with our supernatural eyesight and I couldn't wait to get some guns for the house so I could try and beat Emmett. It felt good to go out on a non-traditional date and spend some time with Nessie that wasn't cooped up somewhere. It was in that moment that I realized I loved Nessie no matter what.

Whether she was in a beautiful dress attending a high powered dinner or dominated at paintball in sweats, I couldn't get over how much she filled my heart with love. I knew then and there that we would get over this and move foreword towards our happy ending.


	19. Chapter 19

The Streets of Chicago

Renesemee POV

**I cant promise that all you guys' questions will be answered over the next couple of chapters. A lot of people want to know about Nessie's pain and whats going on in LaPush but I can't say. You guys just have to keep up the reading. We have a hell of a lot more to go through before we reach anything major.**

Enjoy

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

It was the last day of January and bitterly cold, but I couldn't feel the chill because I was too excited. This was only a weekend trip but I stil couldn't wait to touch down on the tarmac. I sat in between Grandpa and Alice on the plane as we took off to Chicago.

Grandpa had a doctor's conference and was going to be gone for the whole weekend. As soon as Alice found out that he would be in Chicago, she begged mama and daddy to let me tag along. She wanted to take me to the Magnificent Mile and make me try on every single dress in sight for the Rose Cotillion. I was more than happy to oblige and Grandpa made the arrangements for us right away.

At first, Jacob was going to come with us because I refused to be separated from him unless it was absolutely necessary, but unfortunately, he got called back to Forks at the last minute. Another wolf phased and he had to deal with that, so I knew there was no way he could accompany us on our trip.

I was so happy to go with just Grandpa and Alice because I needed some alone time away from the family. I loved them to death, but living in a house with ten other people was exhausting. I was excited to see Chicago and pick my dress but also get to have some intellectual time with my grandfather. I had a history paper due when I got back and I wanted to get his expertise before I wrote one word.

Over the two weeks, Jacob and I have been attending daily sessions with uncle Jasper and our relationship is slowly building back up to what we once had. Of course, its been hard work and we never expected to have a complete change over night, but Jasper said we were moving at a normal pace. Every day got better and I found myself even more in love with Jacob each time he opened his mouth. I don't know if it was the fact that Jacob and I had experienced real lows in our relationship or just a product of the five years we've been together, but I wasn't taking anything for granted. Every touch, kiss, and moment, I ingrained in my mind so that I would never forget how wonderful Jacob was.

After that first week of sessions, Jasper forced Jacob and I to stop apologizing to each other. Jasper was focusing on moving foreword and not so much dwelling on the past. He said that Jake and I needed to learn from our mistakes instead of always blaming ourselves for them. My uncle was a very smart man and his therapy was working like magic. I could see the love come back into Jacob's eyes whenever he looked at me and I slowly became less ashamed for the situation I put us through in Aspen. Of course each time I thought about it, I wanted to ball my eyes out but Jacob wouldn't let me.

He told me that what was done was done and I didn't deserve to keep beating myself up over it. Our physical relationship was still on hold but emotionally, we were stronger than we'd been in a long time. It was like we didn't have any borders anymore; no boundaries or communication restrictions. Everything was out in the open no matter what. We had tried that before but we both secretly kept things. Now, there was no excuse. We were totally open and that made me fell more secure in our future.

I was timid to bring up the conversation dealing with the wedding because I was afraid Jacob would push it back due to our small mishap over the holidays, but it seemed that he was more excited than I was for June, so I smiled every time Rose gave me a wedding dress catalog or slipped me a color palette to look at during school. Daddy was being stricter on the wedding planning because he wanted me to focus on college applications and finishing up school, but I couldn't help it.

Since February was right around the corner, Alice put a halt to all the white dresses and flowers so that we could focus on the cotillion. Officially, the courting began tomorrow, on the first day of February but since I wasn't going to be there, mama was given specific instructions on how to handle any roses that came to the house. When I left Jacob, he was already extremely pissed that other guys would be courting me but I had to calm him down before he phased. I was hesitant to let him go back to Forks without me but Embry assured me that he would take care of him.

"Nessie, I asked you a question." Alice huffed from beside me and I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"What? Sorry aunt Alice. I was just worrying about Jake." I sighed.

"He'll be fine. We have more important things to worry about than a couple of wolves. What color do you want?"

"For…?"

"For your dress. Gosh. Its like talking to a monkey." She said. I knew she was joking so I didn't snap on her like I wanted.

"Uh….I don't know Alice. What's 'in' this season." I giggled.

"Well, I was just thinking that. Yellow is certainly in but I can't but you in a yellow dress."

"Why? I like yellow."

"Nessie dear, I know I've told you that you look good in everything, but some colors are better than others."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that yellow is nice on you but I wanted something that will go better with your skin tone. That's the curse with us. Bright colors only work in the right light." She sighed.

Personally, I thought a yellow dress would have been perfect but she was the master so I wasn't going to fight with her.

"Ok, well then what should I wear?"

"You wore dark blue to the last cotillion so that's out. White is out because we can't compete with your wedding dress in the summer. Purple would be good I guess, but it would have to be the right kind of purple. Red would be nice but it might clash with the roses." She began writing furiously on her pad and I knew she was drifting off into her fashion dream.

"Can't you help me?" I whispered to Grandpa who was reading his medical magazine.

"At least you didn't have to deal with her when the seventies hit. She was a tornado. I actually had to snap her credit card in half." He chuckled.

"That didn't stop me though. I just withdrew from the family vault. There is no stopping Hurricane Alice." She giggled and went back to her writing.

I sighed and leaned my head back on the comfortable headrest. I was becoming anxious without Jacob and I didn't know how I was going to last the next two days without his touch. We had been good without our excessive kissing over the past couple of weeks but it was getting harder but each day. I wanted so badly to just throw him down and rip his pants off but Jasper said we would loose everything we worked for if our physical relationship went beyond what we could handle. I understood where he was coming from but that still didn't make my hormones any less crazy. If I was doing this bad, I knew that Jacob was ten times worse because he was already horny at all hours of the day. I'm not exaggerating.

I closed my eyes and planned on going to sleep but suddenly remembered I had a paper that I needed grandpa's help with.

"Grandpa?" I whispered. There were only a few other people in the first class section near our seats so I didn't have to keep up the charade.

"Yes my beautiful, darling granddaughter." He beamed.

"I was wondering if you could help me with a history paper I have due next week. I asked daddy to help but he said you would be the best one to talk to about it."

"Of course. What's the topic?"

"John F. Kennedy. Well not necessarily him but the Kennedy's in general. Daddy said you had a lot of insider information."

"That I do." He smiled, "I was the family's doctor for quite some time. How far back to you want me to go?"

I got out my notebook and began flipping though my notes, "Uh…how about we start with Rose Kennedy?" I asked timidly.

"Yes. The mother of the group. She was such a fascinating woman but I don't know what you would like to know that's not already written."

"Lets start simple. How did you meet?"

"I actually don't know. I was working in Boston in 1915. It was just me back then so I could move around more frequently. I had just gotten settled in Boston and I was brought on as the head medical doctor at Harvard Medical Hospital. Of course, the Kenney's were the cream of the crop and would only go to the best doctors. Rose was pregnant at the time I began working and when she went into labor, we couldn't get hold of her main physician so I did the birthing of her first child, Joseph. Her husband Joseph Sr. was so impressed with my skills that he brought me on as the family's main doctor."

"Wow. Really?" I asked in awe.

"Yup. I birthed all nine of their kids and whenever one of them got sick, I went right over to the house and patched them up."

"So I bet you knew all the family's inside secrets?" I asked excitedly.

"Renesemee, are you asking me to give up the Kennedy's most prized secrets that they trusted me with?" He feigned shock.

"You know I'm nosy." I giggled.

He chuckled, "Well I won't tell you anything too much, but I can say that they weren't what they appeared to be on the outside. Politics is a very sticky business sweetheart and a lot of things had to be covered up to protect interests."

"Of course. So when and how did daddy get involved?"

"As you know, your father was the first one I turned in Chicago in 1919. It took him a while to adapt to our lifestyle but when he did, I took him back to Boston so he could attend Harvard and I could get back to medicine."

"I bet daddy didn't like that." I giggled.

"No, he didn't. Your father while he is very smart, hates school, especially college. He would rather do independent study but I made him go to school so he wasn't sitting at home all day, but back to the Kennedy's, by the mid 20's, they were already beginning to emerge as a major political force but after people began asking questions about me, I had to take Edward and leave before things got out of hand."

"That's when you went to Rochester?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. Over the next ten years, we added Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett to the family. We moved around a lot but I never stopped following the Kennedys. I don't know why but they were interesting to me. Their family dynamic was something I had never experienced before."

"So what happened in 1941? Daddy said something happened." I prompted.

"Yes well Joseph Sr. was a very traditional man. Like I said before, politics is a sticky business and any little abnormal thing could blow up and ruin an election or important vote. He wanted his boys to follow in his footsteps to the Senate and even the presidency so he tried to cover up everything that was perceived as wrong with the family, which happened to include his oldest daughter Rose Marie."

Grandpa's face fell and I had done some research on Rose Marie so I knew what a horrible life she had. I wanted to know what Grandpa had to do with her but I didn't want to force him into telling his story so I waited.

"Rose Marie had complications from birth but nothing that would be considered too deformed. She was dyslexic and had a slight brain damage but nothing that would render her form living a semi normal life. Joseph Sr. thought she was unmanageable because of her mood swings."

"So there was nothing really wrong with her?" I asked.

"Well there was but nothing that should have been acted upon. To put it in lay terms, she was mildly retarded. She could read and write and handle day to day activities but Joseph thought he could fix her."

"I got a call in May of 1941. We wereliving in northern Michigan then so I don't know how they found us. I guess all that money worked wonders because I was dragged to Boston for a meeting with Joseph Sr. Of course he was shocked that I hadn't aged but he never said anything about it. He was more concerned with fixing his daughter."

Grandpa's face told me that he didn't agree with anything Joseph asked Grandpa to do.

"Joseph wanted me to perform a prefrontal lobotomy on Rose Marie, which was a common procedure that could have controled her a little better but I didn't think it was necessary. I knew I shouldn't have done the procedure because something in the back of my mind was telling me not to, but I did anyways. I spent thirty three hours in her brain trying to rearagnee things and I already knew the procedure wouldn't be a success. The srugery was a complete faliure and instead of fixing her, I made her even worse. She regressed to an infintile state and stayed in medical care faciality for the rest of her life." He finished with a pained smile.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had done a lot of research for this paper and read a lot of books on the subject but nowhere did I see Grandpa's name as the head sergeouon on Rose Marie's case. From all the sources I had studied, Joseph Sr. was outraged and was never really the same after his daughter was shipped off.

"How did you keep your name out of things?" I asked softly.

"A lot can be done when you have money sweetheart."

Grandapa and I spent the rest of the plane ride talking about his life in the mid 20th century and I was surprised that I didn't know a lot of the stories.

We touched down on the runway two hours later and I was still trying to soak up all the information of Grandpa's stories but Alice was going into shoping dicator mode so there was no way for me to learn more. After we checked into our hotel Grandpa had to go off to his conference, but Alice and I were free to shop as we pleased. I made sure to call Jacob before we left though just so I could hear his voice.

_Hey babe._ He answered the phone after the second ring.

"Hi. I miss you." I said softly.

_I know. I miss you too. It kills me to think that I could be chilling with you in Chicago right now._

"I know. How are the wolves?"

_A mess. Brian phased this morning so I had to take him on the run and explain everything. He's not taking it as well as Zack did. I'm tempted to just shoot his ass with the tranquilizer gun. _He chuckled.

"Don't scare the boy. How old is he?"

_Sixteen. They're getting younger and younger Ness and I don't know why. _He sighed.

I knew this was weighing heavy on his heart because he didn't want this to keep happening to the boys of LaPush. We still didn't know what was going on but Jacob was working furiously to try and find out. He chased a sent all the way down to northern California before it disappeared. I wanted to help so badly but Jacob refused to let me anywhere near LaPush until this was settled. After Thanksgiving, Jacob had been more trepid with me being anywhere near any wolf who wasn't Embry or Seth. Even the ones who had been with Jacob from the beginning were ordered to stay away from me. Jacob told me it was just a precaution but I hoped they could get this situation figured out so I could hang out with them again. He was worried that my scent would trigger the wolf gene in the others and I understood where he was coming from but I still missed acting stupid with my boys.

"Don't worry too much about it. I don't want you stressing yourself too much."

_I'll try but these boys are running me ragged. I feel like a prison warden._

"I know babe but you are their Alpha. Maybe you should take them out or something. Do something totally different than run around as wolves. You all need breaks."

_I don't want them getting sidetracked. We have to catch this creep before he hurts anyone._

"I know you're trying hard." I sighed.

_Alright, that's enough talk about my problems. How's Alice? Did she torture you yet with a shopping trip?_

"Shopping isn't torture Jake. Its therapeutic." I giggled.

_I see she has you brainwashed_

"No. I just know my fashion. I can't wait until we're married so I can spend whatever I want without mama and daddy hovering."

_Then you'll have me to deal with an I'm putting you on a budget._ He chuckled.

"You'd do that to your wife?" I said in a fake shocked voice.

_Of course. You're not spending all my money. I have to save it up._

"For what?"

_So I can take you places and buy you stuff._

"So let me get this straight, you can buy me stuff but I can't shop myself?"

_Exactly_.

We continued to talk for another hour while Alice was mapping out our shopping trip. I didn't want to take Jake away from his pack business but he assured me that they'd be ok without him for a couple of minutes so I wasn't going to force him off of the phone. Surprisingly, Jacob was more invested in the wedding than I thought. He told me that he didn't really care about all the festivities but he was doing this to make me happy so I couldn't complain. Daddy offered to pay for the entire wedding but Jacob refused. He wanted to pay for at least half of it so that's what he was doing. I was paying for my own dress because I knew that was going to be a small fortune on its own. I hadn't found the right one yet but I was still looking. I hadn't told Jacob that he was in charge of the honeymoon yet because I didn't want to put any more on his plate. I guess I could have planned it myself but I knew he wanted to take care of it.

To be honest, I was beginning to think that a big wedding wasn't that important. After all Jacob and I had been through, it might have been better to just go to the courthouse but then there was another part of me who wanted to show off. I wanted everyone to see me commit myself to Jacob in every possible way and I knew he kind of felt the same, just not to the same enthusiasm that I had.

"Nessie, come on. We have four hours of clouds and it will take us that long to find at least one suitable option." Alice said from the front room.

I said my goodbyes to Jacob and grabbed my coat before heading out into the streets of Chicago.

With Alice in the lead, there wasn't really a way to have an opinion. From my past experiences, I knew that you just had to let her work and then make a pros and cons list about your options. I don't know how my aunt does it but she must be the world's best shopper. She was so well known that we didn't even have to go from store to store.

"Where are we going Aunt Alice?" I asked as we got in the elevator of some apartment building.

"Well since we're only here for two days, we don't have enough time to shop for real so the dresses are coming to us." She smiled widely and I looked on in confusion as we got off the elevator and went into a giant studio apartment that was completely bare besides a small, energetic woman who looked a lot like Alice. I could hear her heartbeat so I knew she was a human.

"Oh my god Alice. Its been too long. How have you been?" The woman bounced up and hugged my aunt.

"I know Kay. You haven't ages a bit." Alice giggled.

"You either. You look the same as you did in high school."

"Good make up." Alice smiled and ushered me forward, "This is my youngest sister Renesemee."

"Hi." I waved awkwardly.

Kay's eyes went wide, "Wow Alice. Your family sure does know how to pick them. I don't remember you in high school." She said.

I didn't know what to say but luckily, Alice did, "No. She stayed with my aunt and uncle when we met so you wouldn't know her."

Apparently, Kay knew the Cullens from when they used to live in northern Maine in the mid nineties. She had moved to Chicago after graduation and worked as a fashion editor at a major magazine. She was bubbly and took fashion even more seriously than my aunts, which was surprising. To be honest, she was draining. All that energy was a little to much for me and I could already tell that today was going to be a long one.

Alice and I were seated on a plush couch in the middle of the room and I didn't know what was going on but suddenly, Kay opened some doors and about twenty models started pouring out in beautiful dresses that I assumed were my options. The stood in a line and I felt like I was sitting in a meat market.

"Ok, so this is just like a fashion show Renesemee. I will call off the models and the dresses they are wearing and you just write down which ones you like the best. We can narrow it down from there.

Although all of the dresses were gorgeous, I had already spotted the one I wanted, but I kept quiet because I knew Alice wouldn't let me say anything until I went through all the options.

The fashion show began and after two hours of looking meticulously at each detail of every dress, the three of us had narrowed it down to the three best choices. I was bounding up and down the whole time and was surprised at how much I was having fun because normally, this would have bored me. I liked getting up and roaming through the racks, not sitting and letting the fashion come to me, but this was fun.

We cleared out every dress that we didn't like and I knew I had found the perfect dress, but I still kept my mouth shut until the very end. There were still two other good choices to look at.

"Ok, so what do you think about this one. It's a dramatic dress but I think you can pull it off." Kay asked and I moved closer to check out the dress.

It was a strapless dress that was made of black satin. It had gold embellishments all over and was beautiful, but not the one I wanted.

"Uh…its great, but I don't think I like that one as much as I like this one."

I went over to model number three and smiled as I touched the fabric.

"Me too. I was hopping you'd pick this one. Its really the only good option." Kay replied.

It was John Galliano and it was perfect. The dress was once again strapless and was beautiful. The entire thing was a light, sky blue and was made out of a soft sheer fabric that flowed down to the floor. I didn't know what kind of fabric it was but it looked like tissues were covering the dress. It was soft and resembled a cloud that I knew would look perfect on me.

"Can I try it on?" I asked shyly.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Kay smiled.

It took me ten minutes to change into the masterpiece and I was almost tempted to wear it to my wedding but then I mentally slapped myself for being stupid. Like Alice said, light colors looked good on pale skin but it had to be the right shade. This light blue was the perfect contrast to my skin and dark hair.

"This is the one." Alice nodded, "I have a good feeling about this."

"Its perfect Alice. Can we get it?" I asked excitedly.

"Are you sure this is the only one you'll ever want?"

"Yes yes yes I can't even imagine any other dress that would be this beautiful." I pleaded and I knew Alice was just teasing me.

We ended up paying ten thousand dollars for the dress and I sent a picture of it to Jacob on my phone so he could give me his opinion, but I don't know why I did that because he always says the same thing.

_You look beautiful in anything Ness._

I will have to make sure I fixed that before we get married.

Kay was a big help with making sure the dress would be shipped to the house in a week after it was dry cleaned and I couldn't wait to show the family which one I got.

Alice and I left the apartment when the sun was setting and she took me out to dinner. After I ate, we met grandpa outside of the hotel and went ice-skating. Since it was January and Chicago was the windy city, it was freezing cold and the skate rinks were still opened. Of course everyone was stunned at how Alice swirled around the ice and did tricks that only Olympians would know.

We went back to the hotel late and I called Jacob so I could wish him a good night before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up to Alice's screeching because we were late for some shopping engagement that she had set up. To be honest, I just wanted to stay in the room and order room services but Alice was Alice and she forced me in the shower. We were out of the door half and hour later and headed down the Magnificent Mile to do our shopping.

I didn't buy too much because I felt kind of guilty for spending so much on my cotillion dress but Alice sure didn't waste any time buying herself everything she saw. I know that sometimes I sound like a spoiled rich kid but I was trying to cut back on the money because I knew it would upset Jacob when we were married. No matter what he said or did, he never liked spending a lot of money. The only thing I knew he wanted really badly that cost an insane amount of money was a yacht. I didn't know where he got that idea from but he told me he wanted one in the next couple of years. Clothes were another story. He could care less about the amount of money he spent on suits or shoes. He always told me to get whatever I wanted but I tried to control myself so I didn't send him into debt.

Grandpa's conference ended mid day and we met him outside of some store so that he could buy something nice for Esme. He always got her some kind of antique from everywhere we went and I thought it was really cute. They were so old but still so in love and I hoped that was how Jacob and I were one hundred years from now. He bought her a broach that was made in the early 18th century and I didn't even want to think about how much money that thing cost but he didn't even bat an eyelash.

We walked out of the store and headed down the street but Grandpa turned us to walk the other way in a hurry.

"Grandpa, the hotel is that way." I said as he pulled me down the street.

"I want to check out a store down here." He replied quickly but I knew he was lying.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the light brown eyes of Emmanuel Bergeron.

Shit.

I hadn't seen him since daddy threw him out a couple years ago but now he was here in Chicago and looking right at me.

Grandpa pulled us into a café and we were seated at a booth pretending to look through the menu.

"You saw him?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. What the hell is he doing here?" I replied.

"Lets just hope he doesn't follow us in here because I don't want to be the one to tell your father or Jacob about this." Grandpa sighed.

Unfortunalyey, we weren't that lucky.

"Renesemee?" I heard my name begin called and looked up from my menu to see him.

"Emmanuel? Is that you?" I asked in false surprise.

He chuckled, "I'm not stupid Nessie. I know you saw me outside."

"Yeah sorry about that. You remember my grandfather and aunt." I said acknowledging them. He nodded and turned back to me.

"So, how have you been?" He asked.

"Great. Graduating in the spring, getting married in the summer. Life is good." I smiled.

"Yeah I heard."

"Really? How?" I hadn't sent out invitations yet so no one besides my family knew i was getting married, or so I thought.

"Cullen weddings are kind of a big thing in the vampire world. Their always so unique and I can se that this one won't be any different." He smiled.

"Yeah, well I'm very happy with Jacob and I can't wait to be a bride."

"Do I get an invitation?"

I thought about it for a minute then replied awkwardly, "I don't think that would be the best idea. Daddy's still kind of mad at you for last time. Sorry."

"I understand." He began rubbing the back of his neck, "I want you to know that I've changed Nessie."

Alice gave a sarcastic chuckle and I didn't really know how to respond to that. Emmanuel had always been a womanizer and I doubted whether he was truly serious.

"That's great. What did the trick?" I asked just trying to make conversation but I prayed that he would leave soon.

"Elizabeth." He sighed and his face immediately lit up.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"A girl I met. She's one of us. Well not us," He said pointing between him and I, "She's full. That's actually why I'm here in Chicago. This is where she lives."

"Wow. So you found a mate? That's wonderful." I said in genuine shock.

"Yeah, she's great. I've never met anyone like her." He goofily smiled and I could tell that he was in love.

We continued to talk for another hour and even though I was kind of untrusting about Emmanuel, he really did seem to have changed. I still didn't invite him to the wedding because I knew Jacob wouldn't like it and daddy might actually kill the poor boy.

Grandpa didn't like him either but was still polite. We had to leave in a hurry because our plane was later that night, but I stupidly told Emmanuel to keep in contact. I hoped he wouldn't take me up on my offer because I knew Jacob would flip if he did.

We gathered our bags and got out of the hotel in record time. I knew Jacob wasn't going to be home when I got there because he was staying in LaPush for another couple of days but I still couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

**DONT FORGET, I'M TRYING TO GET 1000 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY SO PLEASE COMMENT. **

**:)**


	20. Chapter 20

You have to practice

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I couldn't believe that this was still happening. Why were these boys still phasing?

I had just came back from another run from California and I was beating myself up over what the hell was happening in LaPush. Another wolf phased recently and as Alpha, I should know why the gene was still being triggered but I was worth nothing.

I couldn't even follow a simple vampire trail. It wasn't very strong and varied throughout three states but every time I hit the California boarder, it vanished. On the last trip, I took all the wolves down just so I made sure I wasn't missing anything, but once again, we came up empty.

On this trip, I had to go by myself so I could think. I ordered a no phasing rule for the next couple of hours so that no one would be in my head. Internally, I felt like a failure. I should be handling this situation but nothing was being done. I was seriously debating moving back here early so I could keep an eye on things but I knew I couldn't do that. I had to finish up school and I knew Nessie did as well so that wasn't an option

I really wanted to go with Nessie on her trip to Chicago but I couldn't because wolf business called. I hated to think the wolves came before Nessie but I had to weight the situations. Nessie was just going to buy a dress so I had to forego that trip for this one. I knew she wanted to spend time with me but she would never tell me that. She would be going back home today and I knew she would be lost without me because I was already restless without her.

Nessie begged to come with me but I refused. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions, but when it came to her, that's what I did. I leaped before I looked. I didn't care, only because this was Nessie I was talking about. She was my main concern, and I didn't need some crazy, new wolves attacking her all day.

I had to just keep my mind focused on other things until Embry and I went home in a couple days.

The new kid, Brain, was driving me crazy. I didn't think I would ever have to deal with someone who was as bad as Ziggy, but Brain was one of the worse. How is it that I always get the bad seeds?

Brian was a kid who used to be the guy who everyone worshiped. I never knew him because he was younger than I was but Seth told me he is like the stud on the rez. Brain got all the ladies and had everyone afraid of him. He thought he was the biggest bad ass to walk the earth and I could already tell that he was going to be a challenge. Seth called me a couple days ago and told me that he was close to phasing so I came out here as soon as possible.

On my first day here, Brain got mad because he tripped over a rock and went wolf in the forest. Of course he was scared shitless and wouldn't listen to anyone, but I didn't think he would be so violent. I had to call the entire pack in order to control him. He went crazy and started snapping at people because we tried to help him. Colin, Embry and Quil got some pretty serious bites but they were all healed now. I had to command Brian to sit like a common housedog because he wouldn't slow down with his accusations. He thought that I had some spell over him, which I did but I had to take him for a run so I could explain everything properly.

He wasn't as accepting as Zack was and tried to run away from me on several occasions. I don't know why these wolves think they can outrun me because I am pretty much the fastest thing on four legs, but he attempted on more than one occasion. We ran to Canada twice before he finally calmed down enough for me to give him the facts. He was pissed beyond belief when I got to the vampire situation and one again, I decided to hold back the Cullens until a later date, which coincidently was when I got back from this current run.

He was extremely mean towards vampires and I hoped that was just his instincts talking because if he spoke like that when I told him about Nessie, I might have to kill him. No matter what I said, he thought that he knew best and wouldn't let me explain anything to him. I guess I could have commanded him to listen to me but that would have been pointless. I knew he would come around eventually but I wanted to handle this before I had to leave.

I raced through the deep northern forests of Washington and contemplating what was going on in my life. I didn't even realize that I was in my backyard until I came to a complete stop and saw Seth sitting on my back porch. I phased and slipped on the sweatpants that were tied around my ankle.

"Why did you leave us here with him?" He asked as I walked closer.

"What did he do know?" I sighed.

"He's still freaking out and acticing like a total bitch. He thinks he runs the pack."

"Really?" I said in a non-surprised voice because that's how Brain acted. One of these days he would have to get over the fact that he wasn't the Alpha.

"Who does he think he is? I'm tempted to just beat the hell out of him." Seth growled and I could tell that he was upset. Seth had this weird thing with authority. He thought I was the only one who was allowed to hand out orders, which was true but I didn't have a chain of command issue like he did. Seth stood up for me whenever someone challenged my authority. I didn't mind it because I guess he thought that was his job.

"He's still at your house?" I asked.

"Yeah. The other wolves are over there now trying to keep him from tearing the place apart. I had to get out of there."

"I guess we should get over there."

"Can't we just make him turn human again? I hate that kid." Seth whined and I just laughed.

We ran to Seth's place and got there in less than a minute. I could already tell that tonight was going to be tough. I could hear people yelling inside and didn't really want to go in but I knew I had to.

Seth walked in before I did and everything got really quiet as I entered. Good thing Seth had a large family room because there was no way twenty wolves could have fit in my house. In the middle of all the commotion was Brain who was vibrating like he was about to turn.

"Alright, what the hell is going on in my house? And why is there a fucking hole in my tv?" Seth raised his voice and went to inspect his electronics.

"It was all this jackasse's fault. He thinks he owns this place." Colin said.

What are we in high school? God, wolves can be annoying.

"Nessie bought me this TV and I doubt she'll get me another one so someone is getting their ass kicked." Seth's face went red and I didn't know if I should handle him or everyone else because he looked pissed.

"Calm down Seth. I'll get you a new one before I leave." I spoke up, "Brian, do you want to explain to me what's going on in here?"

"You're not my father. I don't have to answer to you." He spat and threw the closest thing in reach, which happened to be a lamp.

"Outside." I said softly because I didn't want to use my Alpha tone yet.

Brain got defensive again and threw a picture frame so that's when I knew I had to stand up.

"Outside!" My Alpha tenor rumbled through the house.

The thing about using the Alpha tone is that you have to be specific to who you're talking to unless you're addressing the whole pack. I meant for just Brain to go outside but everyone ended up clearing out of the house in less than a second without question. I rolled my eyes and followed after them into the night.

Brain was still furious so I knew I had to deal with him first.

"Ok look Brian. You were dealt this hand so you have to deal with it. We all do." I began.

"I don't have to join this stupid gang if I don't want to so don't boss me around. I can do whatever I want." He screamed and everyone stepped closer but held up my hands to tell them to back down.

"You do have to join us because you don't have any other choice. I already told you the stories so I know you know that this is a permanent thing. You have to join us and there isn't another option." I spoke a little more sternly.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do? Fight fucking vampires? Join some stupid dogs? I don't think so Jacob. I have better things to do with my fucking time." He screamed again and I was beginning to get mad because he was totally disregarding everything I was saying.

"Yes you will be fighting vampires and you will be running with fucking dogs because that's in your blood. You can't deny us."

"And what are you to me Jacob? Am I supposed to follow you into battle or some shit like that?"

"When the time comes then yes. I'm your Alpha and you have to obey me whether you like it or not."

"But you don't even live here." He argued.

Shit. This is where I knew I would have to tell him about the Cullens.

"Ok, lets just all calm down and I can tell you the rest of the story." I sighed.

"No I will not calm down. Tell me, now."

I took a deep breath, " When I say the word vampires, what do you feel?" I asked.

He didn't say anything but I could guess what his mouth would utter if her could. His entire body was shaking and his hands were in tight fists. If he were human, he might have broken his knuckles. His teeth were grinding in his mouth and I could already tell that his wolf instincts were taking over.

"I know I told you that we were born to kill them, but in this world, there are some good vampires."

He stayed silent again and his face turned up into one of confusion.

"I live with some of those good vampires. Actually, to be more specific, I'm engaged to one." I smiled trying to lighten the moment but that didn't work.

Within the next second, Brain's body shook so hard, that I thought his neck might snap in half. Deep brown fur erupted from his skin and a four legged beast took his spot.

Everyone moved at once and I knew they were trying to block him off from getting too far but they wouldn't phase unless I told them it was ok. This was something, I had to handle by myself.

"No one go wolf until this is over with." I said sternly and looked mainly at Seth.

I was in my wolf form in the next second and that's when the fury began. We didn't move from our spot in the middle of the pack.

_Jake what the hell? First you tell me that I'm a fucking werewolf and then you tell me that I'm supposed to fight vampires. Ok, I've gotten over that. I don't like it, but I've gotten over it. And then you tell me that you're getting married to one of those fuckers_. He snarled in his mind.

_Careful with your words Brain._ I growled.

_This whole situation is just fucked up._ He began pacing and everyone moved closer but they followed my orders not to phase.

_This isn't as bad as it seems. Just accept it and we can move on. _

_Once again Jacob, you don't own me. I can say whatever I want. _

_See that's the thing, I do own you in a sense. I know that sounds bad but I do. You are forced to follow me and if you don't like it then suck it up because there isn't anything you can do to change it. _I said more firmly.

I guess it was his pride or maybe it was his macho male trying to prove itself but he lunged at me and bit my front left leg. Yes you heard me right, the motherfucker bit me.

Immediately, he could tell that he did something wrong because he backed up but I could still see some fury behind his eyes. My wound was already healing but it still hurt. No one moved and I could tell that Seth was about to pounce so I had to think quick before this got out of hand. This was a delicate situation because in a pack, the Alpha has to show dominance in all situations. I was furious that Brian bit me but I didn't necessarily want to kill the boy.

_Don't get me mad Jacob or I'll do it again. _He threatened.

Please. Like I was scared of this dude.

_I'm not going to kill you because its your first week but if you ever bite another brother, me especially, I will not hesitate to snap your neck. _I snarled.

_I can do whatever I want and you have to right to boss me around. You aren't the Alpha. An Alpha would be here for his pack and wouldn't be shaking up with some vampire bitch across the country._

Why will they never learn?

Red flashed before my eyes and I jumped on Brain faster than anyone could blink. He was on the ground in a second and tried to fight back. He snapped at me again and got me in the shoulder but I pushed out the pain so I could pin him down hard to the ground. He tried getting back up but I pushed him further. I could hear his shoulder blades crack and he yelped in pain but I wasn't letting up. Somewhere behind me, I heard yelling and shouting but I wasn't in a healthy place in my mind and couldn't bring myself to respond.

Somehow, the fucker got out from my grasp and stood up. He turned to run but before he could take the first step, I bit his hind leg and kept hold as I threw him over my shoulder. He landed a good ways away and I turned ready to kill. He was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. He got up again but was leaning towards his side. He brgan making amove so I went first. I had him on the ground again but this time my front paw was on his throat and I didn't plan on releasing the pressure.

_Jake dude, you have to stop. _I heard Seth in my head.

_NO! Get out. _I said sternly.

_I can't let you hurt him like this Jake. Just calm down._

_I said get out. Now! _I used my Alpha voice this time and Seth had no choice but to obey.

He ran into the house and everyone else was making sure that I didn't bite Brain again but if the truth be told, I would have hurt them all if they got in my way. He wasn't moving and I could tell that his breathing was labored but I was still pissed to no end.

No one talks about Nessie like that and he's lucky that I didn't kill him. Something in the back of my head was telling me to control myself but the urge to protect Nessie was stronger than any other emotion coursing through my body.

I hovered over Brain's body and didn't plan on hurting him anymore unless he got back up. I wasn't going to kick him while he was down. Now that I noticed it, my breathing was heavy as well but I could tell that it was from the rage making its way through me. I snapped my powerful jaws at him but didn't bite. I just wanted to scare him a little.

_Don't you ever talk about her that way again. Is that understood? _I nearly screamed in my head.

He didn't respond but I could tell that he knew I was serious.

Before I could do anything else, Seth ran out of the house on his cell phone talking frantically. He waved it in my face.

"Jake, Nessie wants to talk to you. Phase out."

Damn it Seth. He always knew a way around my commands. He knew that Nessie was the only reason I would phase out in this condition and he probably called her to calm me, which would work but I wasn't in any mode to calm down right now.

I could hear her talking on the other end of the phone but I really didn't want to speak to her right now. I wanted to stay mad.

_Jacob Black, pick up this phone right now_. She commanded.

I didn't make a move to phase.

"He won't do it." Seth replied into the phone.

_Seth, I don't care if you have to shoot him with the gun but you need to make him phase now._

I could tell that she was mad and I didn't feel like dealing with super Nessie when I got home so I decided to phase out. I pulled the heat from my core and felt myself cool. In the next instant, I was human again and Embry handed me my sweats, which I immediately slipped on. I hesitantly took the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hey babe." I said awkwardly.

_Don't hey babe me Jacob. Did I hear Seth right? Did you get into a fight with one of you brothers?_

"Well that's not exactly what happened…."

_Are you hurt? _She asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine…."

_I can't believe you. Was it the new wolf?_

I didn't say anything.

_I bet you scared him out of his mind Jacob. You can't do that. You should have known better._

The next thirty minutes were spent with me trying to explain why I had to fight Brain and what really happened. No matter what the situation, she was not too pleased that I lost control like that. She was always afraid that I would loose it in public and go wolf but I had better self control than that. Although she wasn't happy about what Brain said about her, she didn't think I needed to fight him. I still stood by my choice and whole-heartedly argued that he deserved everything he got. He was healed anyway so there wasn't really an issue.

The next two days made me seriously consider giving up my wolf genes if I could. This whole situation was grating on my nerves. Brian was the most selfish son of a bitch I had ever met. He didn't quite understand that concept of the pack mind. In a way he was kind of like Leah. She didn't like being in a pack either but that was for different reasons. Brain just didn't like being told what to do, not like he had a choice, but he fought me tooth and nail on every little thing.

Colin used to be the same way and it was actually a mirror situation, but Colin was easier to control. He also accepted me as the Alpah after I warned him about the cliff he was about to run over. Maybe I should push Brain off of a cliff? He would surley learn then.

I didn't have time to deal with his stupid ass when I had serious issues to deal with like the vampires, but he was forcing me to get more and more stern with each day. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Nessie and I were getting married and didn't even want to try accepting the Cullens. Even Ziggy thought Brain was out of line on some occasions.

I had to repeatedly yell at him whenever he said something disrespectful and everyone was surprised at what good self-control I had.

After my phone call with Nessie, she was extremely upset that I had lost my cool. I promised her that I wouldn't hurt him anymore, but it was getting harder when he called Nessie names or threw things at me. I don't know what his deal was. He came from a good home and had no reason to be so vicious, but he was.

After the second day, I had to just send him on a run with Seth because I was in no mood to deal with him anymore. When he came back, I sat him down and pretty much ordered him to keep his mouth shut unless he was spoken to. I never liked doing that but with him, it was necessary. Embry and I were leaving tomorrow so in order for Seth to be able to control the pack again, I had to literally put Brain on lock down. He wasn't to speak to anyone and I would check up on him everyday to make sure he was following orders.

I had to take multiple runs myself to just cool off and make sure I didn't kill him.

I was sitting in the same field that we defeated the Volturi in those years ago and lay on the ground trying to slow my heart rate. I wasn't out searching or anything but I guess I got lucky. I took a deep breath and caught the sickly sweet smell of vampire. I was on my feet in less than a second and looked furiously to try to find out where it was coming from. I let a howl rip through my throat to alert the pack and then put my nose to the gournd to try and sniff out the smell. Seth and Embry came bounding into the clearing a minute later.

_What's up boss? _Seth asked.

I replayed the scene in my head and they put there noses to the ground as well after they caught the scent from my memories.

_There! _Embry shouted and I lifted my head to see the dark red eyes of a vmpire gleaming in the distance.

I shot off with Seth and Embry right behind me and we raced throught the forest following the scent. I could only see him from behind but he had black hair and had good height. His feet didn't make a sound as he sped over fallen trees and leaves. I ran as fast as I could trying to keep up, but we were no match for him. I could see us getting further and futher behind and that only made me push harder. We ran for what felt like ages with no progress and I just hoped we didn't loose him. There was an opening in the trees up ahead and I could see the end of the cliff as it came into view. I knew we had to catch him before he jumped or we wouldn't be able to follow.

_Don't let him jump._ I said viciously and we sped up again.

I was right on his tail and snapped twice hopping to get him but he jumped into the black waters below before I had a chance to get him between my teeth.

_God damnit. Who was that guy? _Seth asked.

_I don't know but I don't like any of this._ I replied.

_He was faster than Edward. _Embry panted.

_Let's head back in case he tries to circle around. _

We made it back to LaPush in under an hour and everyone was on high alret.

I called the family back in Vermont and explained the situation. I asked Doc if her knew anyone who it might be but he came up blank. Nessie was extremly worried and I tried to calm her down but she didn't listen to me. I knew that there was little chance that the vamp would come back anytime soon becuase this was a "testing the waters" type mission. He was trying to see how good we were and I guess he now knew that he was faster.

For the next wo days, I had everyone on patrols and I ran the same route I had the night I saw him in the clearing. We didn't have anymore leads so that was discouraging but I knew we would find something soon. After the third day, Seth told me to go home but I didn't want to leave him in charge. He practically forced me out of the door and begrudgingly agreed.

By the time it was time for Embry and I to head to the airport, I couldn't wait to get back to Vermont.

"I wonder what Andrea's doing right now." Embry asked as I drove us to Seattle. He was acting like the last three days had never happened and that was something I have always admired about Embry. Nothing affects him and he can switch between the human and supernatraul world without a problem.

"Lets not start this again." I sighed.

"You deserve to suffer. You forget that I had to listen to this same thing when you and Nessie first started going out. It was disgusting." He gagged and I laughed.

"You were just jealous back then."

"Well not anymore. Andrea's the best." He went off into dreamland so I knew I had some time to think.

My skin was crawling without Nessie and I didn't know if I could go fast enough. I raced into Seattle and we went straight to the airport. The flight was long but I slept most of the way so I was glad when we touched down and I could finally feel myself settle as I drove down the highway back to Newport.

"Jake dude, you've got to calm down. Its only been four days. What's wrong with you?"

"Don't start with me Embry. I had to sit and listen to you gush about Andrea. I haven't said one word about Nessie this entire trip."

"Your actions tell the whole story. Its like you can't even breathe properly without her. Its not healthy."

I think he said something else but I couldn't hear him because as I pulled into the driveway, I saw Nessie standing on the front step in her jeans and my sweatshirt. I don't even think I put the car in park. I jumped out and picked her up within a second.

"I missed you so much Jacob." She said into my neck and I began placing light kisses over her face.

"You have no idea Nessie."

I set her back on the ground and pilled her closer so that there was no space between our bodies. Before she could say anything, I crushed my lips to hers, which she gladly accepted. I finally felt those lips that I had dreamed about for the past four days. I moved my hand up from her waist to her head and my fingers knotted in her hair. I pulled her even closer to me. Our lips moved fervently together, making up for every moment we had lost.

"Jacob, we have to stop." She panted and took her lips from mine.

"Why?" I asked and began moving towards her neck.

I hadn't even noticed that we were up against the closed door. I didn't know where Embry was but I didn't care.

"Because if we don't stop then we might go a little too far and you know uncle Jasper would kill us." She breathed.

"I can fight him."

She giggled and pulled back all the way. The sight of her swollen lips almost made me take her again, but I pushed back to wolf.

"I mean it Jacob." She said more sternly.

"Fine. When is this self imposed chastity supposed to be over anyways." I huffed and she led me into the house.

"I think we have two more months. Control those hormones." She giggled.

I said my hellos to the family and Nessie made me some steak for dinner, which was the best thing I think I have eaten in a long time. We talked about the past four days and I was shocked to realize how much I had missed in such a short period of time. As I finished my meal, I could tell that there was something she was anxious about, but I didn't press. She made me retell her the story about the mystery vamp we spotted so that she could have her input in the situation but was little help. No one in the family really had any insight but Doc promised to make some called.

She led me up to my room and we laid on the bed to talk some more and she laid on my chest as I played with my hair.

"So when do I get to see this one of a kind dress?" I asked.

"It will be here in a couple of days. You have to be patient." She giggled, "Oh, I got you a gift." She jumped off the bed and looked through some bags in the corner.

"Really? Why?"

"Because I love you, but I don't know if I should give it to you with the way you've been acting lately."

"I didn't do anything wrong. Brian had to learn a lesson." I snarled.

"No sir. You can't go beating but anyone who calls me names Jacob." I got back on the bed and sat cross-legged in front of me. I sat up as while to look her in the eye.

"When you meet him, you'll understand. Maybe you can kill him for me. Then I wont have to get my hands dirty." I chuckled.

"Shut up. Just open the gift." She gave me a simple box that was about the size of large book.

"What's this?" I asked and turned the box over in my hands.

"You have to open it."

I lifted open the top of the box and saw two pairs of Aviator sunglasses staring back at me. One pair was brown and the other was black. Once again, Nessie was listening to me when I thought she wasn't. A couple of months back, I told her that I need some new sunglasses and I saw some that I liked online but I didn't get them because they were too much.

"Oh wow Ness. You got these in Chicago?" I asked when I put one of them on.

"Yup. And don't tell me that they were too much because they were a gift so you have to take them."

"Good. Remember that when I buy you something next time." I gave her a chaste kiss, "Thank You."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

She began to go through the rest of the stuff but I knew she was trying to avoid the subject we had yet to talk about.

"So, how's the rose cotillion courting coming along?" I asked in a calm voice.

She stopped what she was doing, "You remembered that huh?" She smiled shyly.

"Of course. I was supposed to give you a rose a couple of days ago but since I can't take you, I guess that's not an option." I chuckled.

I was resting against the headboard so she came up and straddle my waist. I put my hands on her hips and waited for her to continue.

"You can't get mad. I tried to bend the rules, but Headmaster wouldn't do it. I'm sorry." She pouted.

I kissed the corner of her lips to try and brighten her up, "Its not your fault. I know you tried. Tell me how many roses you have so far."

"I don't want to."

"Ness, come on. Don't be shy."

"Three hundred twenty." She whispered.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded her head and tried to give me a cheesy smile, "People love me."

"I see its going to be a rough month." I sighed.

The next week was hard on me and I had to take several more runs than usual just to burn off extra steam. Monday, when Nessie went to school, I had high hopes that most of the boys had forgotten about the courting but that wasn't the case. She came to the house on the first day and I didn't even know if I could handle it. Alice and Nessie pulled out the whiteboard again and wrote down all the names.

Embry thought the whole thing was hilarious and laughed every time a delivery was made to the house. Although Nessie got hundreds of roses, she only had ten serious candidates and I knew she would be narrowing it down as the month went on. She always gave me extra kisses when she saw that I was getting upset but that did little to put the anger to rest.

I hated to think of myself as jealous but I guess I was. How would you feel if hundreds of guys were trying to get a date with your fiancée? I couldn't stand it, but I knew I had to because this was what Nessie wanted so I gritted my teeth and took the pain.

"Jacob, you have to stop acting like this." Alice sighed as she wrote another name on the whiteboard.

"I can't help it. I should be taking her to this thing not some stupid human kid." I growled.

Nessie was in the kitchen cooking some dinner with Embry and the rest of the family was out hunting.

"I know, but you can't so you have to be happy for Nessie with whatever guy she chooses."

"I can't make any promises. If he's a douche then she's not going with him."

"We'll have him over for dinner so we can check him out further so don't worry."

I sighed and got off the couch to go stand by her, "Who's in the lead?"

She tapped her finger on her chin and looked over the guys on the board, "This one." She pointed to some kid who couldn't be more than seventeen.

"Why him?"

"Because I have been checking out his future lately and he seems to have his head on straight, not to mention he's gorgeous and would be a good choice for her to have as an escort."

"I hate this. It was bad enough that I had to go through this back in high school but now, I can't even put my name in the hat."

"I know. Its kind of funny to watch you squirm." She giggled and patted my shoulder.

"Shut up." I sighed and went into the kitchen to see what Nessie was doing.

She was at the stove stirring some soup and Embry was sitting on the barstool. I went to sit next to him and watched her work.

"All I'm saying is that this seems to be too much just to win some cotillion." Embry said and I could tell they were having an intense conversation.

"Its not just a cotillion. It's a prestigious award and people actually take this really seriously." Nessie argued back.

"I know but its stupid."

"Its not stupid. Tell him Jake." She turned to me.

"Its stupid." I huffed and Embry started laughing.

Nessie just shook her head and continued to make dinner. We all ate for the next hour and Nessie tried to convince us that this was better than it seemed but I doubted whether I would ever get around to the idea of her on a another man's arm. It just wasn't right and no matter how hard I tried to get past it, the jealousy would creep up and take over.

I went to sleep that night with Nessie in my arms and let the dreams take over.

_I got out of my huge black Escalade and bounded up the front steps of the house. I walked in and couldn't smell the rest of the family so I assumed they were out. _

"_Nessie?" I called out and went into the kitchen. _

"_Upstairs." She shouted back and I raced up to find her in my room on the bed. _

"_Hey, how was your day?" She asked when I entered. _

"_Wonderful, but I missed you. What about you?" I climbed over to kiss her lips. _

"_Good. Your son is giving me a hard time. I swear he's a professional kick boxer." She pointed to her stomach and I could see that it was swollen with a child. She wasn't very far along but you could tell that she was pregnant. _

_I put my hands on her stomach and felt a nudge against my palms, "Baby, you have to calm down and give mommy some rest." I said and he kicked me again. _

"_I think he knows its you." She giggled. _

"_Of course he does. What kind of son wouldn't know his father?" I chuckled. _

"_Grandpa said that I've been good and we only have about four more months." She beamed at me. _

"_I can't wait. Four more months until I hold my son." I said in awe. _

"_I know. Can you believe it?" She began to cry and I wrapped my arms around her. _

"_What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear. _

"_Nothing. These damn hormones are driving me crazy." She laughed and I let her go. _

"_It will all be worth it in the end." I put my hand back on her stomach. _

"_I know and I can't wait." She smiled. _

The entire dream was so vivid that when I woke up in the morning, I had my hand on Nessie's stomach and was saddened to learn that it was all just in my head.

I hadn't had one of those dreams in a while so this was a total shock. I knew that Nessie had gotten over the fact that we weren't having kids and I thought that I had too, but had I really?

Was I ready to give up fatherhood?

I looked down at Nessie and got my answer. As long as she was with me than I knew I would gladly give up anything.

* * *

**I NEED REVIEW MY FAITHFUL READERS. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


	21. Chapter 21

February

Renesemee POV

**I KNOW SOME OF YOU GUYS WERE THROWN BY THE DREAM FROM LAST CHAPTER AND IT MIGHT HAVE SEEMED KIND OF RANDOM BUT I PROMISE THAT EACH WORD IN THIS STORY HAS A MEANING. WE HAVE A LOT MORE TO DO SO DONT GIVE UP.**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

What does the month of February mean to you?

This was the question I was thinking about while I sat in my History class pretending to pay attention. I twirled my long hair around my finger and made a mental note to get it cut when I got home.

To everyone else, February brings about Valentine's Day. The day dominated by love and affection for those in a relationship. Personally, I never found the reason for Valentine's Day when I was younger because it just seemed like a day to get gifts, which was great but I never understood why people went crazy for it. Each year, Jacob used to give me candy hearts and we would get sick off of the boxes that we shoved down our throats. Now I guess I can better appreciate the day since I knew what it felt like to be loved, but I still didn't see the need for all the gift giving.

I forbid Jacob from getting me anything because while it was nice gesture, it just wasn't necessary. Jacob wanted to buy me jewelry and flowers and chocolates but I wouldn't let him. It seemed like too much. He was already paying for half of our wedding and had given me more than enough over the past couple of years so he backed down after I began getting frustrated with him.

All my other human friends from school were going crazy with excitement because their boyfriends had made some grand gestures of love that they thought meant something but in actuality, it didn't. Of course it was always nice to get something nice, but I felt like Jacob gave me enough and besides, our wedding would top anything that these humans could ever imagine so I could wait until June.

Things with Jacob have been better than ever although I have to admit, tense. Even though he said he was fine with everything, I could see the anger in his eyes when another rose was delivered to the house. Gifts were sent and it was like Andy but times ten. He was a good sport about everything, but I could tell he didn't like this situation one bit.

It was the middle of February and I had one more week to choose a cotillion escort. I already had more candidates than I could deal with and Rose and Alice were working overtime trying to sort through everything. We had ten choices that were the best ones and I kind of knew which one I wanted to pick but I had to invite him to the house before any final decisions were made. That was a conversation I was waiting until the last possible minute to have with Jacob.

Stressed wasn't even the word to define what I was feeling. Not only did I have to deal with finding an escort, but my dress came last week and the beautiful gown that fit perfectly in Chicago, was magically three sizes to big when it got to Newport. Alice was furious and had a long conversation that probably ruined her friendship with Kay but she didn't care. Rose didn't want to chance it and try to do the altercations herself so we sent it back to Chicago for tailoring. It was supposed to arrive two days ago but it hadn't so I was starting to get nervous. I tried not to think about it but the dress was still in the back of my mind at all times. I never thought that mama would be so intense about fashion but she was livid about the whole situation and I had never seen her so passionate about an outfit. Daddy told me that it was just because she wanted me to have what I wanted.

My relationship with Alexia was also very strained because she was competing with me at the cotillion. I was always nice to her and thought everything was going to be the same between us but I could tell that she was kind of tiptoeing around me because we were competition. She was short with me and I even found her glaring at me a couple of times when she thought I wasn't looking. I was beginning to regret ever putting her name up for consideration but I hoped that things would go back to normal after this was all over.

In addition to the cotillion, my teachers had decided that it was time to start picking up the workload at school and everything was being overloaded. I had at least three papers due a week and it seemed like there was a test every day. I had decided to go ahead with college applications and daddy was thrilled. I had the feeling that I would have been doing them anyway so I just went ahead and picked the colleges I wanted. Of course they were all the best of the best but I wasn't serious about any of them unless they were in the state of Washington, which was where Jacob and I would be moving after we got married.

I didn't even want to go to college but Jacob wanted me to so I guess I could suffer a couple of years for his benefit. I was also taking the plunge and auditioning for Julliard in the spring. Mr. Roberts was ecstatic and got in touch with some of his friends in New York who sent me an entire packet of material that I had to learn before trying out. The whole situation just added another thing onto my plate and I was beginning to get very nervous about the next couple of months.

I knew that things would get even worse when I finished the cotillion stuff and moved onto my wedding. People were still oblivious to the fact that I was getting married but I knew that would all change once I sent out the invitations in March. I hadn't even picked up a wedding book in the past couple of weeks and I didn't really have time to deal with it so I pushed the planning to the back burner while I focused on more pressing matters.

It seemed like my life revolved around the cotillion, school, and Jacob, which I was fine with but I could tell that my body was starting to shut down due to the stress of things. I knew I needed a break sometime soon or I might just break down. Maybe I could take tonight off from everything and go out with Jacob for dinner since it was Valentine's Day.

Jacob was strained as well because of the whole mystery vampire situation in LaPush. He called every day to see if there were any developments but Seth never had anything to report. I was extremely upset by the fact that no one had any answers because that meant that people were in danger. If there were unidentified vampires running around, they could be dangerous and that wasn't anything to be taken lightly. Daddy was planning a trip out there in the next couple of weeks to see if he could find any information so I hopped he brought back answers.

The whole deal in LaPush was sending me into another fit that I wasn't prepared to deal with because I didn't think I could deal with all the worry of the situation. Jacob told me about his encounter when he went back the last time and to be perfectly honest I was scared. There was an unidentified vampire running around and that meant that people were in danger. There was too many people I cared about in Forks and if vampires were stalking the wolves then that was a serious issue. Daddy tried to keep up a good face but I knew he was worried as well. He was planning a trip out there in the next couple of weeks and I desperately wanted to come with him but I didn't think he would let me.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and I jolted up in my seat. It was finally time for a break with the lunch hour being next. I was one of the last ones still in the room and thought I could make a clean escape but something was always there to stop me.

"Miss Cullen." Mr. Banks asked as I got out of my seat.

He was a nice old man but very dry and his lectures could bore anyone. I was lucky I knew everything or I might be failing.

"Yes sir." I put on the best smile I had and silently laughed as he stood stunned for a couple of silent seconds.

"I was wondering what your plans were for the future."

"Future sir?"

"Yes as in college."

"Oh well my father has me applying to every Ivy League in the country and I have a few options I want to try before I solidify everything." I smiled again.

"I was wondering if you would ever consider a study abroad program? I believe you know Mr. Dominic Chavanne? He was here a couple of years ago."

Of course I knew that rat bastard.

"Yes sir." I kept up my sweet face.

"He was one of my brightest students in history and chose to go to Rome for a semester. I know you'll be graduating in May but I was wondering if you would try it out for the summer?" He began erasing the board and that gave me a few seconds to think.

I already knew that the answer was no but I didn't know how to break it to him. I knew I couldn't tell him about my wedding because that was not something I was willing to talk about yet, but I had to come up with a lie that would be just as good an excuse. Maybe I could just be vague and he wouldn't ask questions.

"Uh…well actually sir, I might be going to do something else this summer so I don't think that would be an option but thank you."

"Oh really? What?"

Damn.

"It's a program with my father at the hospital."

I figured that was a good enough lie because I had to start doing volunteer work there anyway for the cotillion. If he asked questions, I knew grandpa would lie for me.

"Well that's unfortunate." He sighed, "I get to pick one student a year and to be honest, there isn't anyone close to your caliber."

"Thank you sir, but I don't think I will be able to help you with that, but maybe I can keep my eyes open for you. I think I know a couple of people who could fill my spot." I beamed.

"That would be lovely dear. Thank you."

By the time I walked out of the classroom, I only had fifteen minutes left for lunch. I practically ran to the cafeteria was greeted by my usual sight. A group of about ten boys were standing at my lunch table with red roses and I rolled my eyes as I went to get my lunch from the line. I sat next to Alexia and the badgering began.

"Hello Renesemee. How are you today?" A scrawny junior asked in a voice that told me he thought more than he was worth.

"Very well thank you." I smiled and took a bite of pizza.

He stood there and rocked back and forth on his feet. I kept looking at him innocently because it wasn't my job to take the rose from him, he was supposed to give it to me so I just sat there. I heard Alexia heavily sigh next to me and I knew she was jealous. She had done well for herself with the hundred or so roses she had received but she always looked at me funny whenever another boy presented me with one. I tried to tell her that I didn't ask for all of this but she found someway to always make me feel bad for getting roses. I didn't know if this permanently affected our friendship but I hopped not because Alexia was a good friend and I didn't want to lose her.

"So, I was wondering if you had an escort to the cotillion yet?" He asked.

"I'm sorry what was your name?" I said still keeping up my face.

"Oh, Ben. Sorry about that." He blushed, "So do you?"

"Uh…well not yet but I think I have my choices narrowed down."

"Really because my mom was talking to your mom at the grocery store and I was just thinking that maybe I could help you out."

"That's very sweet of you. I'll make sure to consider it."

He set his rose down on the table and walked away. The rest of lunch went the same way and I found it hard to balance eating and warding of possible suitors, but I did it. I walked out of the lunchroom with ten roses in my bag and decided to stop taking them. This was too much. I was going to start telling people that I already had an escort because at that moment, I made up my mind to go with the one I wanted.

After school, I race to the garage and parked in the back next to Jacob's Escalade. He loved that beast and drove it every chance he got. I thought he would be attached to the Lamborghini like it was his twin but he was always weary about driving it because he didn't want to get it dirty. Sometimes I swear he loved that thing more than me and I was considering burning it but I knew he would kill me if I so much as touched his baby.

I walked into the reception area and was greeted by a happy Andrea.

"Hello Miss Cullen." She giggled.

No matter how much time we spent together or how much we talked, she still insisted on calling me Miss Cullen because she thought it was more professional. I tried to assure her that Jacob would never fire her but she was adamant about it so I stopped correcting her after a couple of weeks. She had kind of taken the place of Alexia as my human friend since I didn't see so much of Alexia these days.

"Hello Andrea. How has the day been going?" I leaned against the counter.

"Wonderful. Mr. Black had a lot of cars come in but everyone's working really hard."

"Good, is he busy now?"

"I'm not sure but you can go check."

"Thanks." I began walking into the back, but turned back around when I reached the door, "Are you coming by the house for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"No. Embry's taking me out." She blushed and I nodded.

Good. Now I don't have to cook.

I went into the hanger and my heels clicked on the floor as I made my way through. I got various hellos from the staff and saw Jake bent over the hood of a beautiful Camero in the corner. I didn't want to disturb him so I kept walking to the glass hallway. He looked up and smiled. He pointed to the ceiling indicating that it was ok for me to go up.

I nodded and headed to his office. I entered and was happy to see that everything was just as it was the first time I came in here. Jacob was usually kind of messy and his room was almost always in some form of disarray but he kept his office fairly clean. I had a hunch that CJ had something to do with that but I didn't complain.

I sat in his chair and began checking over his files. He didn't mind it when I looked because he encouraged me to go over everything and make sure all the math was right. I did a couple of quick scans and liked what I saw, so I put the files away and got on his computer. Normally, I would have gotten a drink but I was cutting back since the whole Aspen situation. I always thought I could trust myself when it came to alcohol but that trip proved me wrong so I never had anything more than one glass occasionally.

I was on Jacob's computer for about half an hour before he came into his office with a bright smile.

He didn't even say anything, but came to pull me out of his chair before sitting down and pulling me into his lap.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He put his head in my neck and began kissing softly.

"Just needed some Jacob loving. Do you think you can help me out?"

"Of course." He smirked.

I switched positions so that each one of my legs was on either side of him and I rested on his hips. I was surprised that we both fit in the chair but I didn't complain. I leaned in closer to Jacob. I ran my nose along his jaw line and up his cheek slowly, and when he turned his head towards me I caught his lips in a kiss. Jacob responded instantaneously, flicking his tongue along my lips after a few seconds. I couldn't hold back my moans as they erupted from my throat.

I slid one of my hands up to grip his hair, running my tongue along the crack of Jacob's lips, tempting him to open them fully. He tried to ignore it, kissing me back as best he could without parting them and I knew he was trying to tease me. I sucked gently on his full bottom lip and he opened all the way so I could taste the distinct flavor that I loved so much. I took his tongue and began massaging it with mine while my hand continued to grip in his hair. I had to breathe after awhile so I moved my lips to his collarbone.

I kissed down his neck, sidling a little further down Jacob's body so that his hands had to rise up a little to just above my hips. He pushed the hem of my shirt up so that he could touch my bare skin and it felt amazing. I kissed the space between his neck and shoulder, parting my lips and running my tongue along the skin. I gave him hot, opened mouthed kisses that I knew Jacob loved. They were wet and sloppy but still loving all the same. He violently shuttered and brought my face back up to meet his.

I knew that I had to stop before I tore Jacob's clothes off. I pulled back completely and rested against the desk while I caught my breath. I closed my eyes so that I couldn't see Jacob because if I did, I might dive back in. I could feel his body move up and down under me as he took in deep breaths. I could feel his eyes on me and guessed that he was watching my chest heave up and down as I sucked down oxygen. I didn't mind. I actually was happy that I could keep Jacob in a daze with my body and I couldn't wait for this therapy thing was done.

I know this is going to sound horrible when I say it but Jacob has what I like to call a sex cycle. I didn't like to think of him as any other man because to me, he wasn't, but I guess he was in a sense. Before our vacation, Jacob and I had sex far more than average and I didn't know if it was because of hormones or because of his wolf gene but I loved it. Jacob's sex cycle was a funny term I used for when I knew his hormones were at their peak. Our lovemaking was either soft and sweet or ruff and animalistic but I loved them both. Just his kiss could tell me which way he wanted to go and I always accommodated without question.

"Why do you torture me?" Jacob panted.

"Don't blame me, blame my uncle. You know we can't go that far."

"I hate your uncle." He chuckled.

"So do I."

I had to move away from him so I could control my hormones and went to sit on his couch. He smirked and came to sit next to me while I rested my head on the arm of the sofa. I couldn't let him touch me anymore or I didn't think I would be able to stop myself if we started again.

It amazed me how Jacob always seemed to make time for me no matter what. We sat on his couch and I told him about my entire day from start to finish. Of course I had to calm him down once I reached to the cotillion part.

"You know I don't like this Ness." He growled.

"I know Jacob but you'll be happy to know that I decided to stop taking roses today." I smiled and tried to brighten him up but his face was still mad.

"That does not make me happy because you still have to go to this thing with that guy, whoever he is."

"Calm down Jacob. I promise you will like the guy I picked."

"Is it that same dude that Alice showed me a couple weeks ago?"

"Yup. Brad Chip I think his name is."

"What the hell kind of name is that?"

"Stop being rude." I smacked his chest.

"I'm just looking out."

I had to make sure that Jacob wasn't this way when I invited Brad down to Newport. I think he lived in Martha's Vineyard or something so I knew I would have to make a call soon in order to make sure he was available. I was actually kind of nervous about meeting him because he kind of intimidated me for some reason. He sent me a picture of himself and of course he was handsome but still not as beautiful as Jacob. He wrote a nice letter and it seemed like he was a good guy but I wasn't taking any chances after everything I had been through with human boys.

I walked out of the hanger two hours later and went home before Jacob. He was taking me out for dinner tonight so I went home to get ready. As soon as I walked in the door, I was bombarded with questions from Alice on my decision and I told her that I would call Brad tomorrow to set something up. I went up the stairs after dropping off my bag. I felt the sudden urge to do something artsy. I had been so busy lately that I had neglected my art and it saddened me to think about my paints sitting idle in my studio. Today, I didn't want to make a portrait or anything so I went with my first love. I went to my bookcase and picked up the professional camera that uncle Emmett had gotten me for my tenth birthday.

I took it downstairs and headed out of the door before Alice could get to me again. I didn't need to drive anywhere so I just started walking and snapped anything that caught my interest. It felt good to walk around and not think about anything but my camera. It was cold outside but nothing I couldn't handle. There was snow on the ground and the grass crunched under my foot as I continued to walk through the pristine forest. I spent a good while just looking at the trees and leaves that were on the floor. As much as I loved Forks with its thick foliage and rocky beaches, I didn't think anything could compare to the forests in Vermont. They were so dense and colorful even in the dead of winter. I made sure to keep an eye on the time so that I didn't get too far behind and headed back to the house after an hour.

I walked in and was surprised to see an empty house. As I climbed higher into the house, I could hear quiet sobs coming from somewhere but I didn't know which room. The sound led me to the fourth floor, which I rarely visited because it belonged to my grandparents.

I went to the door of their room and heard the sobs again so I knocked lightly. There was a rustle on the other side and seconds later, grandma opened the door.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" She smiled but she couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes.

"Uh….I just heard you crying and thought I'd come check to see if you were ok."

She opened the door further and let me come in. I loved my grandparent's room because it always made me feel warm. Of course, their room was the biggest in the house and reminded me of something I might find in a palace. The carpets were deep red and the furniture was a dark wood that all matched perfectly. They had a fireplace that was always on no matter what the temperature and the windows were covered in white drapes that doused everything in a soft light. I didn't know why vampires needed beds since they didn't sleep but all my family members did. My grandparent's bed looked like the most comfy thing in the world but maybe that was just the bias of a granddaughter. It was white and had pillows the size of my entire body.

I went to her bed while she closed the door again before climbing on with me. I sat down gently and saw the hundreds of newspaper clippings spread over the covers. They came from all different papers and all different time periods. They had pictures and I noticed that some of them held my family members faces.

"What's all this grandma?"

"Do you know what today is?" She asked and picked up a newspaper clipping.

"Besides Valentine's Day? No."

"Today was the day I died or was reborn, whichever way you look at it." She spoke softly.

"Oh. I didn't know that."

She nodded her head, "I always keep the articles that deal with our family and I like to look at them sometimes to refresh my memory."

Grandma's story was a sad one. She was a very pretty human as evident from her pictures and I knew all the guys were after her. She used to live in a small town in Illinois in the mid 30's and her parents were very traditional. They had her arranged to be married when she was only fifteen and although she didn't want to, she felt that it was her duty to be a good wife and mother. She ended up with a mean, bitter man who was in his early forties and grandma didn't ever think he loved her. She certainly didn't love him but back then, marriages were for convenience in smaller towns and had little to do with emotions.

Her first couple years of marriage were rough and she never liked to give me details but I could tell her husband was extremely abusive. She showed me one picture of her and her husband at church and I could clearly see the bruises on her face even though she tried to cover them with make up. She wanted a child so badly and actually got pregnant a couple of times but had miscarriages because of her stressful home environment. She explained to me that each time was worse than the previous and she didn't even want to get out of bed on most days.

Her last attempt to conceive was successful and she was ecstatic.

"His name was Jonathan and he looked exactly like me." She grinned, "He had my hair and eyes but his father's nose, which I hated but it wasn't like I could get rid of it."

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"I thought he was going to make it, but he only lived for two days. They never really found out why, but I think he was sick from the start. He was so tiny and fragile."

"Was he cute?"

"The cutest. He would hold my index finger and smile the whole time." Her face turned up into sadness, " I only got to hold him once." She sobbed.

I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly until she calmed down.

"He was born last Friday actually but he died on Monday." She nodded, "After he died, I just couldn't keep living that way so I took a drive. I ended up outside of Chicago and stopped when I ran out of gas. I didn't even think about it. I just jumped." She shrugged like it was nothing.

I was trying to hold it together but my grandmother's story was getting to me. I didn't know the pain of loosing a child but even the thought of it was enough to make me ball my eyes out.

"Today was the day that they rushed me to the hospital and threw me in the morgue without even bothering to revive me. I think you can guess the rest of the story." She smiled and I nodded.

"Did you go to your funeral?" I asked and I don't know why. I was always curious to know if my family ever attended their burials. Maybe I'm just morbid.

"No. I was still adjusting to my new life, but your grandfather did. He told me that it was very nice and I would have been proud at the amount of people who went. My husband didn't go but at that point, I never expected him to." Her face was sad, "But I went to his."

"Really? Why?"

"It was the right thing to do. Although that man put me through more pain imaginable, he was still my husband for a short while and a part of my life. It was right to pay my respects."

That was why I loved my grandmother. No matter what the circumstances, she loved as much as she could. Her undying care for everyone was something that I admired and I hoped that I could at least resemble some form of her in my older years.

We talked for another half an hour and both cried again as she retold some similar stories about my family. I knew everything almost about my family member's past lives except for Emmett's. I need to ask him about that.

I left her room and headed to Jacob's since he would be home shortly and we had dinner reservations. I went straight to the bathroom to shower and after that was done, I wrapped a towel around myself before heading into the closet. I slipped on a pair of lace underwear and searched to find an acceptable outfit. I searched for almost half an hour before I found the perfect one. It was an Adrianna Papell, deep pink, pleated, sheath dress that was slim fitting but not overly tight. It came down to the top of my knees and had pleated all over that gave the dress texture. It had a crisscrossed bodice on the top and slightly capped sleeves. I paired the outfit with a pair of white, satin Louboutin pumps that were higher than normal but I could handle it. They were some of my favorites and had a rounded toe with a supple leather lining. I fixed my hair so that it was in a sophisticated ponytail and made sure my make up hadn't ran throughout the day. I gave myself a light dust of blush and left my eye liner on so that my brown eyes would pop. I kept my engagement ring on but moved it to the correct finger and made sure I had a white clutch before grabbing my coat and making my way downstairs to wait for Jacob.

The rest of the family had already gone off to do their Valentine's Day activities so the house was pretty much empty except for grandma who was waiting for Carlisle to finish his shift at the hospital.

I read a magazine for about five minutes before I heard Jacob pull up in his car. I got off the sofa and went outside before he could even turn it off. He was already dressed nicely so he didn't need to change. I climbed in the passenger's side and shut the door before leaning over and giving him a sweet kiss.

"You look beautiful." He said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Thank you. I wanted to look special for out date." I beamed and then my face got serious, "You didn't get me a gift did you?"

"No. I thought we said no gifts. Why? Do you want one?" He chuckled.

"No. I'm good. Just a nice dinner is fine with me. How was the rest of your day after I left?" I asked as we sped down the highway.

"Good. Nothing unusual to report. I let everyone go home early so they could do whatever."

"That was nice of you."

We talked all the way to the restaurant and continued to converse throughout dinner. Like he promised, he didn't get me a gift and I was just happy to sit with him alone for a good hour. I forgot how simple life could be when you just sat and talked. My life had been so hectic lately, I hadn't had the change to take a breather, but Jacob put all my nervousness to rest. In the one short hour, I was able to forget about cotillion crap and school. It was just Nessie and Jacob like it used to be and that's exactly what I needed.

We went home that night happier than we'd been in a long time and I could tell that our relationship was slowly beginning to resemble what it was before that whole aspen debacle. As I laid in Jacob's arms and went to sleep, I could tell that we were going to be alright. I didn't know how our relationship had lasted through all the horrible things it had in the past couple of years, but I was sure glad it did because I didn't know what I would do if I didn't have Jacob to hold me or kiss me every day.

I slept soundly and felt Jacob get out of bed early in the morning but didn't open my eyes. As usual, he gave me a quick kiss before headed out of the room to begin his day. I woke up an hour later and went to take a shower. After that was done, I slipped on a pair of dark jeans and a beautiful white sweater that mama had given me. The sweater was one of my favorites because mama said it used to be one of hers when she was my age. It was a gift form grandma Rene but mama gave it to me after she saw me eyeing it a couple of times when I was younger. I went with the white pumps from last night and grabbed my bag before going downstairs to eat breakfast.

I walked in the kitchen and saw grandpa reading his paper.

"Hello Nessie." He said without lifting his eyes.

"Hi grandpa. Are you off today?" I asked as I poured my cereal.

"No, I have to go in at around noon. Speaking of which, aren't you starting your volunteer work today?"

"Yup. I'll be there right after school."

Although I was happy to do it, volunteer work was just another thing I had to add to my pile. Like in previous years, the cotillion winners have to be above the rest in the community and service is a big part of that so today, I would be starting my work at the hospital. It wasn't anything too strenuous, but I could still help out. I signed up to read to the patients who were bed ridden and had hard times getting up. I got a list of approved books to read from and had _The Count of Monte Cristo _in my bag. The last time I worked at the hospital, that was a favorite among the kids so I decided to read that one again.

I went to school and sat in all my classes the same as usual. I had such a good time last night, I had totally forgotten about the tests I had in calculus and biology but luckily, they weren't too hard and I did fairly well on them.

The scene at lunch was a different one because like I promised myself the day before, I turned down all the roses that were given to me. I was polite about it but people were still upset. By the end of school, word got around and people began asking me who my escort was but I didn't have anything to report since I hadn't talked to Brad yet.

I got in my Hummer after school was over and went down the highway to the hospital. I pulled into a spot up front and walked to the front desk where a not so happy receptionist greeted me.

"Hi." I said in a normal tone.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"I am Dr. Cullen's daughter and I'm here to begin my community service."

She sighed again like I was making her do extra work and begin flipping through a bunch of papers on her desk. She huffed and puffed for five minutes before pulling out a sheet with my name on it. She read it quickly then put it back in the pile.

"Head down the hall to the left and then take the elevators to the fourth floor. You'll be in room 429."

"Thank you."

I followed her instructions perfectly and ended outside of 429 in less than a minute. I opened the door and went to walk in but before I could move all the way, my bag caught a hold of the doorknob and all the contents fell out.

Just my luck.

I groaned and knelt down to pick everything back up. I was getting my cell phone when I heard my name.

"Renesemee? Is that you?"

I knew that voice and it was a voice that I never wanted to hear again in my life. I slowly got off the floor and picked up my head to see Andy lying in bed with a huge smile on his face.

Without saying a word, I darted out of the door and leaned against the opposite wall. I couldn't do this. Why was this happening to me? To be honest, I had totally forgotten about Andy since that night a couple of months ago but here he was.

I guess I was breathing pretty heavily because a nurse came up to me.

"Are you ok? You look really pale."

"Um…no I'm fine. Do you know if I can speak with Dr. Cullen? I'm his daughter."

"I don't think so sweetheart, he was called into an emergency surgery about twenty minutes ago. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No. That's ok. I'm fine thank you." I nodded and straightened myself back out.

She left me alone in the hallway and I began thinking. Could I really do this? Could I look at Andy after what he did to me? Some part of me wanted to run like there was no tomorrow but another stronger part wanted to face him. I didn't know what would happen if I went in that room but I knew I could hide from him. If I did that then he would have control over my life and that was something I didn't want him to have.

I took deep breaths as I opened the door and peeked inside. He smiled when he heard the door creak and I walked in hesitantly. He was hooked up to an IV and had on a light blue hosptial gown but besides that, he looked the same. He had a few gashes on his hand but nothing that would compare to the wounds when he first came in.

According to Grandpa, Andy didn't remember much about what happened on Halloween night. He just remembered Jacob beating the crap out of him. That probably had something to do with the pain he received but nonetheless, the memory was still there.

"Hi. You finally came to visit me. Everyone's been except you." His face was legitimately happy and it made me sick.

I didn't speak and continued to stand as far away from his bed as possible.

"You know I can walk now. It still hurts to do certain things but the doctors think I could get out of her in the next couple of months. Come on over, sit down." He pointed to a chair but I didn't move.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine." I spoke quietly.

"Good. Did you bring me a gift?" He asked in a cheery voice.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look really freaked out."

I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't say anything. What could I say?

I moved foreword slowly and decided it was time to stop being such a wimp.

"I came to read today. Its for community service." I said softy.

"Did you bring any comic books?" He chuckled.

"No. The Count of Monte Cristo."

"I've read that before but I like it. Come on, sit down."

I sat in the chair farthest away from him and pulled out my book. I read for the next hour and he kept interrupting me to try and talk but I kept my head in the book the entire time. Although I was present in body, my mind was of in another world. The words on the page were one giant sentence and I didn't even try to sound enthused by any of this.

I was about to start another chapter when my phone vibrated and I picked up.

"Hello?" I whispered because Andy was asleep.

_Renesemee? I thought you were coming in today?" _The voice of my grandfather said.

"I'm here right now. I'm reading to Andy."

There was no reply on the other end and I head the click of the phone as it went dead. The door to the room opened thirty seconds later and Grandpa entered with a stern look on his face.

He pointed at the door. I followed his instructions without question and leaned against the wall in the hallway.

"How could you think that was a good idea?" He asked when he joined me in the hallway.

"I thought I could handle it." I said in a broken voice.

"And could you?" He asked.

I could feel the tears begin to swell in my eyes but I pushed them back. I shook my head no and he pulled me into a hug. The entire time I was in that room, my body felt like it was being dipped in acid and I didn't know why he had such an affect on me but I hated that he did. My mind kept replaying that Halloween night and I couldn't get out of my horrible daydreams.

"I don't want you to ever see that boy again. Is that understood?" He asked and I nodded into his chest, "I'm just so worried about you. I didn't think you were ready to see him yet. I'm sorry. I should have kept a better eye on you."

While I agreed with grandpa on the fact that I wasn't ready to relive the Andy situation, I didn't think he needed to keep an eye on me. I hated to inconvenience people who thought they had to watch me like hawks.

Grandpa asked me if I wanted to go home early but I didn't think I was that shaken up so he sent me to the children's ward to read to the kids. They were all really sweet and I got extremely attached to a young girl named Dorothy who was going through an extensive round of chemotherapy. Her mother said that the treatments weren't working too well and there wasn't much else they could do. I spent most of my time playing cards with Dorothy but made sure to visit the other kids as well. It kind of depressed me a little to see so many kids with diseases that most adults couldn't handle. The kids all had smiles and laughed as I read them funny books. When I left the hospital, I actually felt like I helped them by bringing some form of happiness into their lives.

I went home and immediately went upstairs to my room to begin my studying. Jacob wouldn't be home for another couple of hours so I used this time to get my work done. I spent an hour on my bed and paced the floor as I memorized science formulas. I sat back down on the bed and got distracted by my hair as it fell over my eyes. That reminded me, time to get it cut.

"Aunt Alice." I called and went into her bathroom. I sat in the chair and waited for two seconds before she appeared behind me.

"Yes my love." She said.

"I need a haircut please." I smiled in the mirror.

She spent thirty minutes straightening my hair, which I never did because it took too much work. She got her scissors and began chopping. As she was cutting, I thought about Dorothy and how she had lost all her hair in the chemotherapy. I suddenly got an idea.

"Aunt Alice, do you think we could donate all this." I said and pointed to the floor where my hair was gathering, "Maybe to locks of love or something like that. We just throw it away anyway."

"I think we have enough that they will accept it." She inspected my hair.

"Good."

"What brought this on?" She continued to cut.

"I met this sweet girl at the hospital and she lost all of her hair so I'm doing this for her. I know she won't necessarily get it but maybe another girl could. I fell like I;m doing something. Does that sound stupid?"

"I think it sounds wonderful." She grinned.

She finished with my hair and I was glad that it wasn't as short as I thought it would be. It was still at the length I liked it, right below my shoulder blades and I gathered up the hair on the floor to put it in a bag. I gave it to Alice and she promised to send it in first thing in the morning.

I went back into my room to continue studying until Jacob got back.

I didn't think it was necessary to tell anyone that I had been in Andy's room today because they might blow everything out of proportion. I had to tell Jacob since we weren't keeping secrets anymore and I knew his reaction was the one I was worried about. When Jacob got home, he was upset and I didn't even hear half of the things he said because he was talking so fast. I could now see that I was really stupid to go into that room because I was in not way ready to face Andy and I might never be.

Jacob was still repremanding me in his room when his phone went off. He picked it up angrily.

"What?" He growled and listened for a second before his face dropped.

"Do you have them?" He asked and waited for a reply.

"Yeah, we'll be right there." He spoke quickly and shut the phone.

"Jacob what is it?" I asked. I could tell that this was something big, "Who was that?"

"Seth. They found the vampires."

* * *

**PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS. WE ARE ALMOST AT THE 400 MARK. PLEASE PUSH ME OVER. **

**IT MIGHT TAKE ME A LITTLE WHILE TO POST A NEW CHAPTER SINCE I JUST STARTED SCHOOL BUT I'LL TRY TO GET ONE UP BEFORE THURSDAY. **

**ENJOY:) **


	22. Chapter 22

Who the hell are you?

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"I don't know why you would think that this was a good idea Ness. You know how I feel about that Andy kid and you just walked in his room?" I asked.

To put it simply, I was furious. I didn't ever want Nessie to see that boy again and she should have left when she first saw him sitting in that room. I didn't want to control her life but there were just certain things that I wouldn't allow and seeing Andy was one of them. He hurt her and that wasn't going to be tolerated in my book. He was lucky he was still alive but if he ever talked to Nessie again, I might just finish the job. Every time I even thought about that night when I was waiting outside of his house, I could feel my body begin to shake and went to a very dark place in my mind.

I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket but I didn't want to pick it up. I was too busy trying to convince Nessie that it wasn't a good idea for her to see him. She didn't really fight me on it but I could tell that she wanted to say something. This is what I couldn't stand about Nessie. She never saw herself in any danger even though it was all around her. Although her body was adult, we sometimes forget that she's still mentally young and that could clearly be seen when she naively walked into situations that she shouldn't be in. I knew I was being overprotective because what could Andy do to her now? He was in a hospital bed, but that still didn't put me at ease. I would never trust anyone again with her and I knew I had to walk the thin line between protecting her and hovering.

I let my phone continue to ring in my pocket and didn't plan on getting it. It rang again so I decided to pick up.

"What?" I snarled into the receiver.

_Jake dude, its Seth. You've got to come back. The rest of the wolves phased and we found the vamp that got away from us that one night. You have to get the family back here, we need all the help we can get._

"Do you have him?" I asked hopefully.

_No but we know where he is and I think there are more. We followed a scent about thirty minutes from La Push and they're staying in some cave by the cliffs._

"Yeah. We'll be right there."

I shut the phone without saying another word and stared off into space. My mind was racing a thousand miles a minute and I was already going through battle plans. I knew I had so much to do in such a short amount of time and it had to be done right.

"Jacob what is it?" Nessie asked. I knew she was worried, "Who was that?"

"Seth. They found the vampires." I said in an emotionless voice.

Vampires as in plural. That's what he said. Shit. My life just got a whole lot more complicated.

In the next minute, no one spoke and she sat down because she knew I was going into military planning mode.

On this side of the country, I had to make sure that CJ kept the garage running while Embry and I were away. The family had to be told what was going on and I knew we would be on the first plane to Seattle. I was ok with that, but my main concern was Nessie. As much as I wanted her to stay here so that she was safe, I knew she would protest and demand to come. I didn't know if I really wanted her around this situation because it would be dangerous.

Not only were we going to have to deal with these new vampires, but I had to also handle my pack. The other three boys had finally phased and from the sound of Seth's voice, he wasn't having a good time. I knew it was hard for him to break in the new wolves and I had to get out there as soon as possible to help control things before they got out of hand.

This would be a sticky situation because as much as I would want to run and kill those vamps the second I got off the plane, I knew that they weren't my first plan of action. I had to train the new wolves first, nothing too in depth or anything, but I had to explain to them what was going on before I just threw them in the mix. I didn't know if these vampires were going to be hostile or not so I had to assume the worst and I knew that the new guys would be scared enough with all of this without having to fight. Maybe I was just jumping the gun. This might not even turn into a war, but then again, maybe it would. I hoped the new guys weren't as bad as Brain was because I really didn't have time to deal with that right now. The first day back there would be a tense one because everyone would be ready to fight but we had to create a plan before we just rushed through things. That was how people got hurt and I wasn't taking any chances.

Since these vampires had been on my land, I had to deal with them and I knew that the Cullens would follow my lead. We would have to combine everyone so that there was no way these mystery vamps got out of our reach again. I could already imagine Emmett bounding in his seat from the excitement and I would have to make sure to speak to Jasper later about plans. All of this thinking went on for about two seconds and I was surprised that I could comprehend everything that was going on in my brain.

Nessie's breathing brought me back to reality and I knew I had to try to get her to stay here. I couldn't worry about her and this situation properly at the same time. I knew she would refuse and Bella probably wouldn't let her stay here by herself anyway, but it was worth a shot.

"Ness, I think I have to go back. There's a lot of things going on back home and they need me."

"Of course Jacob. I totally understand. Are we leaving shortly?"

I took a deep breath and let it out, "I want you to stay here."

She looked taken aback for a second and she left her mouth hanging open in awe. "Are you serious?" She got off the bed, "I'm not letting you go out to La Push by yourself."

"I won't be by myself. I'm going to bring back the family and Embry so they can help but you have to stay here."

"Hell no Jacob. I'm coming with you and I don't even think about leaving me here. I won't sit behind." She said furiously.

"I'm trying to protect you Ness…"

"I don't need your protection Jacob. I can take care of myself. I know you think you have to but you don't."

"Nessie, don't start with me. I have to much to deal with right now." I began heading towards the door but Nessie stopped me.

"You're not going anywhere until we finish this conversation." She said.

"I told you you're not going."

I hated to feel like Nessie's warden but she meant too much to me and I couldn't lose her.

"I don't think so. You can't keep me locked up. I bet daddy would let me go."

"Well then ask him."

She sighed hevily, " Look Jacob, I don't want to have a fight or anything but you can't keep me locked up. I am a grown women and I can make my own decisions. I want to go."

As much as I wanted to protest, I knew she was right.

"Alight. I see I can't stop you."

"Thank you Jacob."

I held her close for the next five minutes before I knew it was time to head out. As soon as I told the family what was going on, they were in motion. Embry called CJ and gave him the instructions I told him while I spent an hour on the phone trying to get a flight. The person on the other end tried to give me some bullshit story about how all the flights had technical issues. I just handed it over to Edward who got us on the next plane to Seattle. We had to wait until the next morning for the next flight but it was better than nothing.

I woke up the next morning with Nessie in my arms and shot out of bed so we could catch our plane. We didn't bring any bags because we already had clothes and things back in Forks. The family got in the cars and made a beeline for Boston. We got there in record time and had to sit in the waiting area of the terminal while we waited for our flight.

Nessie was working on her Sudoku book and she knew not to disturb me because I was thinking. I appreciated that she recognized my need for silence and didn't push me. sat with my head in my hands and planned how this trip would go.

I wasn't a very organized person and I didn't know how I kept the pack in order but when it came to intense situations like this, I was a man on a mission. I need to make checklists in my mind in order to make sure I didn't forget anything. 1. I had to get these new wolves under control and explain everything to them all in the first day. They had to be trained and even though I would keep them in the back for most of what was about to go down, a couple extra sets of hands was extremely helpful. 2. I had to talk to the Cullens and make sure they were on board with this. 3. I had to gather everyone and search again for that vampire scent, which would be easier this time since Seth knew where they were located. 4. I had to control myself enough to know what they wanted and why there were here. 5. If they didn't tell me what I wanted, I had to push them to the limits until I got my answers.

Damn. This was going to be tough.

_Flight 157 to Seattle, Washington is now boarding. _The lady over the intercom said and everyone got up to head towards that gate.

We all got checked in and as much as I wanted to continue to think about what was going on in La Push, I couldn't fight the sleep and I let it take over once we were in the air. I felt Nessie lay her head on my shoulder and put I put my arm around her so that we would be more comfortable. We stayed in the same position the entire trip.

I plane jerked to a stop as it hit the runway and I wasn't in a deep sleep so I woke up immediately.

"Ness." I shook her and her eyes fluttered open.

"Are we there?" She asked and I nodded. She stretched her muscles and I heard her bones crack as she brought her body back from its sleep.

We got off the plane and headed out to the cars that Doc had rented before we left Vermont. Nessie climbed in the front seat of a huge SUV and I drove while Embry was in the back.

"So what's the plan boss?" Embry asked as I followed the cars down the highway.

"First we have to deal with the wolves and then tomorrow, we'll take everyone out to do some scouting."

"I understand. Just be careful Jacob." Nessie said.

"I'll look out for him Ness. Don't you worry." Embry chuckled from behind us.

I continued to drive to Forks and I stopped off at the Cullen house to drop Nessie off. I walked her to front door and she wrapped her arms around my neck. The rest of the family was inside and I could hear the getting ready to go hunt.

"So when are you going to bring the wolves by?" She asked.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"Seven A.M." She pronounced her words to make sure I understood.

"Give me until tonight so I can calm the pack down. I'll call you before they come over ok?"

"Sure sure." She smirked and began standing up taller to reach my face.

I leaned in slow and took my time. I wanted this to last. I wanted Nessie to enjoy herself. I would make sure to come back for dinner but I couldn't make any promises beyond that.

When our lips finally touched they just brushed and it seriously took all I had to control the wolf in me. Every time we kissed, it was like the first time and I didn't think I would ever get tired of the feeling. I wanted to grab her head and kiss her so hard neither of us could breathe but I let our lips gently move together until she wanted more. I wasn't going to push her. Her lips were so soft and smooth. How could this perfect being be mine?

I wanted to wait, I tried, but I _needed _to taste her. I gently pushed her gorgeous lips open with my tongue and I traced her bottom lip making us both quiver in pleasure. I made sure I was soft, taking her bottom lip between mine and kissing gently. My entire body was on fire but I welcomed it. It was heaven. I needed her so badly, but I pulled back before I took her right here on the front steps. These damn sex restrictions were killing me.

I pulled back to see her stunning face. Nessie was so beautiful, her eyes half-closed from the passion of our kiss. And those lips, those lips I had just kissed. Those perfect lips that couldn't compare to anyone else's. Stop it Jake. Control yourself.

"I have to go Nessie." I whispered because I really didn't want to follow my own words.

"I know. Is there anything I can do to persuade you to stay?" She sexily grinned.

"Nope." I popped the 'P'.

"Really?" She smiled again and pulled my face back down for a more vigorous kiss. This one was totally different from the last but I loved it all the same. She was an animal and bit on my bottom lip to gain access into my mouth. We continued to move our lips and tongues together until Embry interrupted us.

"Jacob, if I stay here one more minute, I might throw up. You two are disgusting." He shouted from the car. This was my time so I ignored him. I knew I would have to leave soon because I had work to do but I tried to drag out my time with Nessie.

I don't know why I did it, but I had to sudden urge to grab her butt. I didn't know if she would let me so I began gliding my hands down from her waist and slowly moved them to her back before sliding them down further. I let my hands inch gradually and was surprised that she didn't object so I kept going. I sighed when I finally reached her perfect backside and let my large hands engulf her. She jumped slightly when I gave a gentle squeeze and smiled without saying a word.

"What do you think you're doing Jacob?" She said.

"Can't I get a little feel?"

She leaned in closer to me and I thought we were going to kiss again but she bypassed my lips, heading towards my ear. Her hot breath sent shivers down my spine and I could tell that she was enjoying this.

"You have work to do Jacob. Stop stalling." She kissed my ear and used her own hands to take mine from behind her.

I kissed her forehead and went to get back in the car. She stood on the doorstep and waved as I drove down the driveway.

I could fell Embry looking at me and when I turned to see what he was staring at, he had a look of pure disgust on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea how nasty that was? People normally reserve that for the bedroom. I watched you practically have sex with Nessie on the front porch. Have you no shame?"

"I don't think it was that bad. I actually controlled myself this time." I snickered. If only he knew the real things Nessie and I did.

"You are just sick. Wait until I tell Seth about this."

I drove us to the rez and went straight to Seth's house. He was standing on the steps and it looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. I turned off the car and hopped out.

"Hey boss. They're in the back. Kill them if you want, I don't give a damn at this point." He muttered so softly, I almost didn't hear him.

Embry guided Seth inside and he passed out on the couch. Poor kid was spent.

I was brought back to reality by the loud growls and snaps coming from the backyard. I took a deep breath and went to see what was going on. The whole pack wasn't there because a lot of them were still in school and I wouldn't let supernatural business get in the way of their education so I forced them to stay there.

Colin, Brady, Doug and four other older wolves were in human form trying to calm down the three huge monsters that were chained to the trees budding up against the back of the house. The largest of the three had a good size on him but was still smaller than any of the other wolves. He had deep gray fur; almost a steel color and his eyes were flooded with anger as he stared me down.

The second of the wolves was slightly smaller but was extremely jumpy. He was dark brown and reminded me of a grizzly bear. He sat on his haunches and stared off into space. I don't even think he realized what was going on.

The third wolf was just as mean looking as the first one but was the smallest. He was a near black color and I could tell that he was the youngest wolf up to date. I knew him because Rachel used to baby sit for him when he was around five and he used to come to our house to watch movies. Back then, he used to imitate me and I think he thought I was cool so he tried to copy whatever I did.

"Ok boss. What do we do?" Colin asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I need to get them one at a time. This will only work if I can run with them separately."

"Do what you gotta do." Embry chuckled.

I phased and spent the next five hours trying to help the three of them phase out. They wanted answers and were of course scared, but I didn't explain anything to them because it would have been too much to do all at the same time. Phasing for the first time hurt like hell and I knew why they were timid to try it, but they had to do it. I started with Stuart. He was the youngest one and I knew he would be the easiest to work with.

_So what do you think about your new life? _I asked trying to lighten the mood.

We sat in the backyard and I didn't want to start running until he started freaking out.

_Jacob, please tell me that this is a dream because I don't understand what's going on. Am I drunk? _He asked and I laughed.

_No. This is very real. You're what we call a shape shifter technically but everyone just calls us werewolves. _

That's when he started to hyperventilate and I knew it was time to start running.

As usual, I explained everything from the beginning and even told him about the Cullens. We didn't have time to avoid the subject because we were going to need their help in the next couple of days.

Stuart was a good kid and accepted everything in his stride. He was like a young Seth and never took anything too seriously but knew that this was a real situation. He was a sophomore in high school and was only fifteen. After an hour of running, he thought that this was the coolest thing ever and raced through the forest, weaving through the trees. He was cool with the Cullens but was kind of shy about meeting them.

Next, was Sergio and he was the feisty one. He was a seventeen-year-old hothead who acted tough but since I had access into his brain, I knew he was terrified. He didn't understand the whole pack mind but after a while, he didn't care. He was just happy that I wasn't trying to kill him. He knew the stories because his father was on the council and he was surprised to learn that they were all true. From what Seth told me about Sergio, he had a long fuse but when it blew, it blew big. He was a little more timid about meeting the Cullens but he promised that he would keep an open mind so I put him on the list for dinner as well although I still remembered the anger in his eyes the first time I saw him so I would have to make sure to keep and eye on him.

And then there was Will. The stupidest, most dense person on the planet. Every word that came out of my mouth had to be said twice because he needed it to all be spelled out. I felt kind of sorry for him because I could see why he didn't have many friends. People thought he was annoying because he couldn't keep up a decent conversation that didn't have to do with football. He excelled on the field but not so much anywhere else. I guess you could compare him to a toddler. He had that innocence about him that made it seem like he wasn't listening to anyone. I knew he would have to be watched like hawk because he would be the one to do something stupid that would get us all hurt. He was excited to meet the Cullens becuase he thoght they were amazing from the memories i showed him. He was especially happy when i told him about Nessie.

After I took them out separately, I gathered everyone in Seth's family room for a meeting.

"Alright, so now that the wolves have all been inducted, we have to worry about these vampires. Seth. Tell us what you know." I said.

"Ok, so I was running with Colin the other day doing patrols and I came across the same scent we did that one day. Remember that Jake?" He turned to me and I nodded, " Yeah, so I knew that this vamp was too fast if he knew we were after him so I sent Colin back home so I could chase after him alone." He said.

This made me slightly mad but I pushed back my words so that Seth could finish. He knew better than to stalk a vampire by himself and yet he threw caution to the wind and did everything he wasn't supposed to.

"So anyway, after Colin went back, I followed the trail to the cliffs like I we did before but I noticed that there was a trail leading down so I tracked it until I came to these caves at the bottom. I didn't go in because I knew Jake would be pissed if I did so I just waited outside trying to listen. There were four of them and from the sound of it, they weren't here to cause us any harm, but I still don't trust them." He finished proudly and the other wolves nodded their heads in approval.

Despite the fact that these vamps didn't mean any harm, they were still on our land without permission and they had to go. Just because they didn't mean to be hostile, they could turn really quickly if they refused to leave.

"Do you know if they're vegetarians?" I asked.

"Couldn't tell ya, but there has been a string of murders in Olympia so my guess is no." Seth sighed and leaned back against the sofa.

Even if they were vegetarians, the Cullens were the only ones I would trust enough to live among humans fully without causing them any harm.

We discussed the plan for the next day and came up with a good solution. I was going to take some of the Cullens and the wolves down to the cliffs to confront the vamps.

I called Nessie while I ran and warned her about the massacre that was about to fall upon her table. She just giggled and told me she would be waiting outside to meet the new wolves.

"Stop." I commanded when we were fifty feet from the front door and everyone came to a rapid halt.

"Everyone except Stuart, Will, and Sergio, Seth and Embry can go inside."

The group began to thin, leaving me with the ones I needed. The whole pack didn't need to be here for this introduction and the fewer that were present, the less I had to deal with. Nessie came out with a big smile on her face and stood on the front steps waiting for us to approach.

"Move forward slowly and don't make any sudden movements. If you feel like you can't handle it then I suggest you back up because if any one of you put a hand on her, I will kill you." I growled at the last part because even the thought of Nessie being hurt made the protective side of me erupt.

Sergio, Will, and Stuart looked completely terrified and that was the idea. It didn't matter if they were scared of me or Nessie or not, but I was glad they were because it would keep them on their toes.

I walked first and got to Nessie three seconds later. Nessie gave me a quick kiss then turned back to the approaching wolves. I snaked my arm around her waist and held her close. Embry and Seth stayed ready to pounce if necessary.

When everyone was in front of the house, I decided to make introductions.

"Stuart, Will, Sergio, this is my Renesemee."

"Its very nice to meet you." She said.

I got very different reactions from all of them. Sergio was snarling in a low, steady tone and I could see him shaking a little. Seth smacked the back of his head and he stopped immediately but I knew the anger was still there. It was just instinct so I didn't yell at him or anything. Stuart just shied into the back of the group with his head hung low. He was sneaking looks at her but never meet her eyes directly. I saw Will inching closer and when he reached Nessie, he actually picked her up into a hug. I immediately tried to get him off of her but she was giggling so I knew she wasn't in danger.

"Its so nice to meet you." Will spoke.

"You too." She said after he set her down.

"My name is Will. Jacob's told us so much about you." He smiled and extended his hand.

She shook and I could tell that these two were going to hit it off.

The rest of the night went without any problems. Of course Sergio and Stuart were on edge, being in a house owned by vampires, but they didn't do anything. They only spoke when spoken to and I knew they would loosen up in a couple of weeks so I left them alone. Nessie and Esme made a feast to rival the Christmas dinner and I was happy that I brought everyone because it would take us all to finish it. Maybe I was biased but Nessie's cooking was the best in the world and there wasn't anything that could ever compare.

After the fun, it was time to get down to business and the Cullens gathered around to discuss the same thing the wolves had earlier. Seth retold his story and we made a plan as to how we were going to handle this. It was decided that everyone would go meet the new vamps and try to see what the hell was going on with them. After we made a plan, the air seemed to get less tense and normal conversation filled the rest of the night.

I was still not to ok with Neisse being in all this but as much as I tried to get her to stay, she wouldn't budge.

"Jacob, I'm going with you and that's that. Stop making this harder than it has to be." Nessie sighed as she tried to convince me that it was ok to go meet the new vamps.

"Ness, I can't have you with me. What if something happens?"

"Well then that's too bad. I want to go see what all this commotion is about."

"Can you please just stop acting like this. I'm trying to protect you." I sighed frustrated as we sat in her room.

"I know that Jacob but I don't need you to protect me. Just stop fighting me on this and we can end this conversation right now."

"Ness come on please." I tried once more but I already knew I was going to lose this battle.

"Jacob, I know you don't think its safe for me to go but everyone is going to be there so its not like I can just sit at home. It will be fine. Trust me."

She gave me a quick kiss and that was that.

The next morning, I woke up ready to go. I sat at the table eating breakfast with Nessie and Seth sitting next to me. We would be getting ready to leave soon but Esme wouldn't let us walk of the door without some food in our stomachs.

Doc and Edward came down a couple of minutes later and told us it was time to go. The family got ready to go and it was like we had amassed a small army, but better safe than sorry. We followed Seth until we hit the cliffs. He nodded towards the left and we saw a trail that led down to the shore. We slowly followed Seth down the trail and ended up at the bottom of the rocky cliff three minutes later. The waves were violently crashing on the shore and the sharp rocks were hard to walk over. I could see why this would be a perfect hiding place because no human could survive this.

We went to the mouth of the cave and then Doc took over as the leader of our group. He led us deeper into the cave until we heard voices. We didn't want to scare them so we slowly went deeper and made as much noise as possible to alert them to our presence. I saw about ten vampires sitting on the ground and one of them looked up when he heard us coming. I could see the vamp Seth, Embry and I chased and they all stood.

Before anyone could say a word, the ten from their group maneuvered out of the cave and shot up the trail back towards the forest. I don't know how they got past all of us but they did and we followed as fast as we could.

The wolves had all phased and we raced through the forest following the Cullens in the way the scent was leading us.

Before I could comprehend what was going on, I felt something hard ram into my shoulder and rolled over as the entire left side of my body throbbed with pain. I got back up quickly and could see a battle ensuing around me but I was only focused on the same dark hair vamp that I had chased a couple of weeks ago. At that moment I realized that it didn't matter why they were here, they had attacked and they had to be taken out.

I ran towards the vamp but he was too fast, he flipped in the air and tried to run up a giant tree but I got him by the ankle before he got too far. I flung him hard to the ground and began digging my claws into anything I could reach. I felt his skin tear under my paws and I kept swinging. He moved out from under me and started running in the opposite direction.

I chased after him and wasn't letting him get away this time. I sped up as the trees began to thin. I was on his heels and started snapping, trying to catch him. He turned instantly and came back at me with the force of a semi truck. I heard something in me crack and felt a splitting pain in my stomach but I wasn't stopping. I stabilized myself and searched for where the fucker got off to.

I wanted to pay attention to the vamp I was fighting so I tried to ignore the growls coming form behind me or the thoughts swirling in my head. I began running again and found him about to attack Seth. Before he could take a step, I ran and head butted him. He went flying backwards and hit a tree, which snapped under his weight. While he was still down, I grabbed the first thing I could with my mouth and bit down hard. There was a howl of pain coming from him but I didn't stop as I ripped his arm from the socket and threw it behind me.

I could smell the stench of burning flesh so I knew the fires were already starting. I snapped at his leg but he punched me dead in the snout and I felt my nose contort as the pressure broke several bones in my face.

At this point, my entire body hurt but I wasn't planning on giving up. I saw the vamp staring strait at me. He sprinted in my direction and I braced myself for an attack. He jumped in the air and extended his leg for a powerful kick but I grabbed him by his shin and twisted. The leg snapped at the knee and I flung it over my shoulder. Now, the vamp was trying to fight me with one arm and a leg that was half torn off. I didn't feel like dragging this out any longer so the next time he charged me, I got my head around his hits and brought my jaws down hard on his torso. I felt his body shatter under my teeth and shook my head trying to tear him apart. I felt the heat of a fire to my side and threw him in. The fire shot out large orange flames and I saw the entire sky fill with purple smoke as the bastard was incinerated.

I looked around to see what was happening around me and saw Doc, Bella and Nessie taking down another one of the vamps. Nessie was moving faster than I had seen her in a while and I prayed that she wasn't hurt. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were getting their hands around a beast of a vamp who was bigger than anyone I had ever seen in my life. Alice, Rose and Esme had another one on the ground, tearing limbs left and right. The wolves were in vicious battles with the rest of the vamps and I could tell that they needed help so I shot off towards the nearest confrontation I saw and tried to lend a hand.

I got to Colin and Brady first who were trying to pin a blonde vamp to the ground but he always maneuvered out of their grasps. It took all three of us a while get him taken care of but when we did, I couldn't see anymore of them. I phased out so I could talk. Only half of our group was with me in the forest but I could smell the other half somewhere nearby.

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted at no one in particular.

"Those fuckers tired to fight us." Emmett said as he repositioned some of his fingers, "Who the hell did they think they were?"

" What did they want?" I asked Edward.

"I only got snippets before they ran but I can tell you that they weren't as pleasant as Seth thought." He replied and looked at the surrounding area.

There were three fires roaring and a lot of destruction with trees that were practically uprooted from the ground. I could only see Emmett as one that was hurt but several of the wolves were limping. Everyone was dirty as hell, but at least no one was dead.

"Did you get anything specific?" I asked.

"Not really. I think they were newborns though. There memories only went back a couple of months."

"They didn't even let us introduce ourselves. How rude." Alice said and threw some more brush into the fires.

"I think that manners were the last thing on their minds." Bella spoke from behind me.

"Well theey better be lucky they caught me off guard or I would have kicked thier asses more than I already did." Emmett popped off the ground.

"I still don't know why they were here." I said.

"Does it matter? They attacked us first so we had to protect ourselves." Jasper said and threw a limb into the fire.

"Those bastards. I wish I could've got another one." Embry was punching the air.

"So no one's hurt?" I ask.

We all looked around at our group and were lucky that no one was too bad. Then I thought about Nessie. Where was she?

I was about to say something else, but a scream pierced the sky and I could distinctly tell it was Nessie's.

No one said a word as we darted through the forest in the direction of her cry. I could smell blood but it wasn't hers. It had the woodsy scent of wolf so I knew one of my brothers was hurt. We raced through the forest and I saw Nessie hunched over a wolf with light brown fur, Doug.

He was convulsing on the ground and it looked like he was having a heart attack. Doc went straight for him and began assesing his body. I went to Nessie and looked her over.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I checked her. She was crying but looked furious.

"I'm fine Jacob. Get off of me." She pushed my hands away.

"What happened?" Doc asked.

"I don't know. We were fine and then another one of them came out of the trees and jumped on Doug's back. She bit him…she…" Nessie spoke frantically.

"Where is she?" I asked furiously.

"Doug killed her and I thought he was fine but he just fell on the ground and started shaking really badly. Is he going to be alright grandpa?"

As soon as she said Doug was bitten, I knew he wouldn't be.

* * *

**I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME SUCH GREAT REVIEWS. PLEASE KEEP IT UP. I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE THE STORY. **

**LETS MAKE IT TO 1000. **

**:)**


	23. Chapter 23

The Funeral

Renesemee POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

Doug died later that day on the hospital bed in grandpa's study.

As much as we wanted to help him, there wasn't anything we could do after the poisonous venom made its way through his veins. After grandpa got him to phase back, Doug screamed for hours until the toxin ended his life. It was one of the most horrific experiences I had ever had to sit through. We all waited downstairs while daddy and grandpa tried everything they could but it was never successful.

The whole house was silent as we waited for the inevitable. I held Jake's hand as we listened to Doug plead for death and asked us to end his life early. Grandpa tried everything he could but the venom was too far into his system for anything positive. I was surprised that I didn't cry and I don't know why I didn't but the tears never came. I think I was trying to be strong for Jake who was really torn up about this. There were so many emotions running through my body that I don't even think my brain know what to do. Should I cry? Should I shout and yell? No matter what I did, I knew it would be worthless no because he was gone and we couldn't bring him back.

I didn't even know how it happened. I thought we were all safe but when that female vampire came out of the trees; there wasn't enough time for us to react before she bit Doug. It happened too fast for my eyes and I didn't have time to stop it. I felt so useless as I watch him fall to the ground and convulse like he was being electrocuted and it was at that moment that I knew we were in trouble.

The last few seconds of Doug's life were tough on everyone but I knew Jake and the pack was suffering the most from this. They had lost a brother and a good person by the hands of vampire who had no business being here. We didn't even know why they were here or what they wanted but as soon as they attacked, it didn't matter. We all went into action and took down anyone we could see. I was surprised at how good I was for not practicing my fighting in a while but I obviously wasn't good enough. I could have saved him or help, something, anything to stop his death, but I didn't. What kind of a person am I?

Doug stayed close to me the entire battle and I had a suspicion that he was making sure I was ok, but I never got to ask him. He was a good fighter and defeated his vampires easily. He helped me and mama take one of them down and then followed me into the woods to finish some of them off. That's when it happened. Luckily, Doug was able to kill the vampire before she did any more damage but he couldn't be saved.

I didn't know what was going to happen now but it couldn't be anything good. No one spoke and I don't even think I breathed in an hour. I rubbed Jake's back while he held his head in his hands and blamed himself in his mind for Doug's death. He was the Alpha and even though it wasn't directly his fault, he felt like it was. That's what Jake did. I couldn't let him feel that way but there wasn't anything I could do to stop the guilty feeling from creeping up in him. He didn't deserve to blame himself but not matter how much I tried, Jake wouldn't stop his finger pointing.

The next two days were rough on all of us. I still hadn't cried yet because Jake needed me to be strong for him. Alice set up the funeral arrangements and we were having a small ceremony later in the week. The days seemed to flow together and became a schedule of sleep, eating, and grieving. The house was like a giant crypt and no one every spoke in anything more than a whisper if anything at all. Like true Forks fashion, the sun never came out from behind the clouds and that just put more of a damper on the situation. It felt like we were in a smog of sadness with no chance of ever getting out, but I knew we had to grieve in order to heal.

On the first day after Doug's death, Jake had to go tell his parents what had happened. According to the story, Doug had been in a serious car accident and grandpa being a doctor, was able to create a fake autopsy report just in case people started digging. His parents didn't know anything about our world so they were confused when Jake showed up at their door with the news but he just made up some story that no one really cared about. I asked him if he wanted me to go with him but he said no. I could tell that he was trying to appear strong but it wasn't working too well. He never cried in front of me but I knew he did because I could see the red in his eyes. He didn't push me away and let me console him but never showed too much emotion. We sent flowers and cards to his parents but I knew that wouldn't stop the hurt that they were feeling.

"Are you alright?" I asked Jake as we laid in bed.

He took a deep breath and let it out into my hair, "I'm doing better today."

"And everyone else?"

"Seth is the worst out of all of them, but they get better each day. I don't even want to think about what his parents are going through."

"I still can't believe he's gone." I said.

"I know. You guys were good friends. How do _you_ feel?"

I hadn't really thought about it that much over the past couple of days because I didn't think I could handle it but as I brought up memories of Doug, I was surprised at how I took him for granted over the years.

Jake was right. Doug had been there a lot when I was younger because he used to always hang around Seth and Jacob. They, along with some of the other wolves, took me out on the cliffs on my tenth birthday for cliff diving and even though Jake didn't like the idea, Doug persuaded him to let me jump. It was invigorating and I could still remember laughing all the way to the bottom.

Doug was also there when Jake used to fix bikes in his garage while I sat and ate candy. I loved to watch them tinker with the bikes because they looked so at ease and in their natural element. Him and Jake weren't the best of friends but bonded together over cars things that the rest of the wolves didn't really care about.

Doug always had a smile and never took life too seriously. He would definitely be missed.

I woke up the morning of the funeral and was dreading the long day ahead. We would be having a small get together at our house after the ceremony and Esme made sure that everything was tastefully done. We would be leaving tomorrow and I was glad that we could go back to Vermont and get back to normal after this.

I got out of bed and headed into the shower without waking Jake. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately so I wanted him to get as much as he could before I got him up. I got in the shower and leaned my head against the wall as the hot water ran down my body. I tried not to think about the day ahead but I knew it would be a sad one. I washed my hair and made sure that I used Jacob's body wash to calm my nerves before I got out and wrapped a towel around my body.

Today wasn't about me so I didn't spend too much time in my closet picking out something to wear. I chose a dress that I had saved for a funeral and never gotten the chance to wear, not that I ever wanted to, but Rose said I always needed one just in case. It was a Black Halo "Jackie O" dress that was short but nothing inappropriate. It had an asymmetrical V-neckline that stopped at my collarbone. It was designed with pleated cap sleeves and made out of a soft sateen fabric. I pulled on some black tights and found some black Joan&David "Flipp" platform pumps. They were made of patent leather and had a soft lining. They had a rounded pointy toe with five-inch heal. I let my hair air dry to flow down my back and dusted my cheeks lightly with blush. I made sure to wear waterproof eye makeup just in case I couldn't handle the funeral.

I spent ten minutes in the closet and made sure I looked presentable before I knew it was time to get Jake up.

"Jake." I whispered and ran my finger along his back. He shuddered but didn't wake up.

"Jacob, you have to get up. It's almost time to go." I said and shook him lightly.

He grunted and his eyes opened. He shut them again when the light was too much but rolled over. He sat up and looked at me.

"Do I have to do this?" He asked.

"I think so Jacob. He was your friend and your brother. You owe it to him." I sadly smiled.

"You're right." He nodded and got out of bed. He gave me a chaste kiss before heading into the shower.

I got his suit out of the closet and made sure everything looked nice while he was showering. When he was done, he got dressed and I helped him with his tie.

"Thank you Nessie." He said as I was straightening out his collar.

"For what?"

"I don't think I could have made it through these couple of days without you, so thank you."

"It's been rough on all of us Jacob. I know your blaming yourself for this but you don't need to. This wasn't your fault."

"I know but I just can't keep going over what I could have done differently in my mind. Could I have helped him?"

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I was the one who was with him. I should have stopped her."

"No Ness, that wasn't your job. I'm just glad you're safe." He pulled me into a hug and we stayed in the same position for another two minutes.

The funeral was very nice and dignified. A lot of people were there who I didn't know but I figured they were friends of Doug's. It was cloudy out so my family was able to attend and I noticed that all the wolves came with their significant others whom I hadn't seen in ages. One person I was not happy to see was Leah who glared at me throughout the entire ceremony but I never made eye contact with her because I didn't feel like handling her right now. Doug had been cremated per his father's wishes and we all gathered on the cliffs to spread his ashes. Billy, as head of the tribe, said a few words and sang a beautiful song that was all in Quileute. I held Jacob's hand through the entire ceremony. Neither of us shed a tear but a lot of people did.

We were in the car heading back to the house and I could tell that there was something on Jacob's mind. I knew Jacob and he never liked to say what he was really thinking because in his mind, that would make him appear weak. It bottled up inside of him until it erupted and he spilled his guts. I just remembered the night when we first moved to Vermont and hoped I could stop him before he got to that point.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't get over this. He shouldn't have died like that. I should have done something to help him…" I sounded like Jake was mad.

"Jacob, stop it. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this. This wasn't your responsibility…"

"That's just it, it is my responsibility. I was supposed to be able to protect them. I was supposed to keep them all safe and now he's gone." He voice cracked.

"Jacob pull over." I said softly and he followed my instructions.

Once he was on the side of the road, I turned off the car and grabbed the keys. We weren't going anywhere until he got this out of him. I pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back while he cried on my shoulder for an hour. I had never lost anyone close to me and I didn't know how I would react when grandpa Charlie or someone else left this earth. I was fortunate enough to have a family that was immortal and I didn't have to ever go through the pain of losing someone. I didn't think I could handle it if mama or daddy was taken from me and I couldn't even think about Jacob. This was hard for Jacob but I knew it would only get worse when Billy died. Jacob was extremely close with his father and Billy was old. Off course it was expected that he would pass away within the next couple of years but no one wanted to say it out loud. I had to push those thoughts out of my mind because I was starting to tear up myself.

I didn't let Jacob go and held him until his tears subsided and he wiped the wetness from his face. I was glad that he didn't try and hide anything from me when we were alone. It made me feel like I could help him although I doubt I did anything to stop his sadness.

"Are you better?" I asked when he leaned his head against the headrest.

"Not really but I can make it until this thing at the house is over." He nodded to himself. After a couple more crys, I knew he would be ok.

"We'll get over this Jacob. I won't let you go through this alone."

"Thank you." He smiled and gave me a short kiss. He held out his hand for the keys then restarted the car.

When we got to the house, I let Jacob go make the rounds with the pack. There was food and drinks and people were telling funny stories that they remembered about Doug. I stayed with uncle Emmett so that he wouldn't let me get too sad. After an hour, it was getting a little stuffy and it felt like there was too much sadness going around the room. I would hate to fell like uncle Jasper did right now. I felt the tears begin to fall. I didn't want people to see me that way so I stepped outside to take a walk through the forests near the house.

I was on the trail five minutes in, thinking about how hard this must be for his parents. In some aspect I wanted a child but I didn't know what I would do if I had to loose it. I was glad that I would never have to go through that kind of pain because I didn't know if I could survive that. I admired Esme even more as I thought about the hurt she must have went through with each miscarriage and then the last time with Jonathan. It was obviously too much for her to handle. I would have probably done the same thing.

As I thought, I wasn't even really paying attention to where I was going but I noticed some of the markers on the trail so I knew I hadn't wandered off too far.

"This is all your fault you know that right?" A sneering voice said from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to see Leah's stupid ass face.

"I don't want to deal with you right now. Leave." I replied in a tone that matched her own viciousness.

"After all this time, you finally killed someone." She spat.

"You and I both know that none of this was my fault." I didn't care that the acid was dripping from my voice.

"Not directly, but your family brought those vamps here and that's the reason why he's dead."

"You don't know what you're talking about. We haven't been here since Thanksgiving. None of this is our fault."

"Why else were those fucking vamps here then?"

"I don't know Leah. We didn't really have a chance to ask them while they were trying to rip us to shreds. Remember? Oh no you don't because your ass was sitting in wine country. Matter of fact, what the fuck _have_ you done for the pack lately."

"Don't you dare. I had to leave but I always stick to my pack."

"Yeah right. You don't like half those boys in that house and the only reason you stick around is because you think Jake's going to magically fall in love with you. Get over it. Its getting pathetic."

Her face fell into one of sadness but I didn't care. She deserved it. Then she got even madder.

"At least I can give him what he wants." She spat.

"Are we really going to start up with this again? You're worthless Leah. No wonder you had to get out of here. No one else would take you."

"Shut the fuck up. This is all your fault and Doug deserved better than to die like this."

"You're insane. Don't ever talk to me again." I turned back around to leave but she caught my wrist.

I pushed back the venom pooling in my mouth. I couldn't kill her now. Not with all that had happened lately.

"You have always caused problems for us but this is too far."

"First, get your fucking hands off of me and second, I still don't understand what you're talking about. I had nothing to do with Doug."

I ripped my wrist from her grasp and backed up slightly but she followed. She got in my face and I could already see some anger in her eyes.

This bitch does not want to go toe-to-toe with me. That's it. She's undeniably not getting invited to the wedding.

"Your kind has caused those boys to phase and now one of us is dead. Do you realize that? He is dead, not coming back and it's your fault."

"Get out of my face." I said slowly.

"Not until you leave."

"This is my home just as much as it is yours so I don't have to go anywhere."

"Get out." She pushed me backwards and I fell on the ground.

Ok then, I guess I have to kill her and if anyone asks, I was justified. She put her hands on me first.

I jumped off of the ground and took off my heels because there was no way I'm getting them fucked up because of her. I threw them to the side and swung faster than I thought I could. I felt her jaw bone move under my fist and she stumbled backwards but didn't fall.

"Did you just hit me?" She sneered.

I didn't say anything but glared at her. I saw her body shaking but even if she did phase, I could take her.

She lunged at me and had me on my back in a matter of seconds. She pounded me with her fists and I felt the blood flow from my cuts but I wasn't going to show her my pain. I kicked her off and she flew backwards into a tree. I dashed up to her before she could catch her breath and picked her up by the collar of her dress. I pushed her up against the tree and held tight.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again or I will kill you." I said in the nastiest voice I could muster. I could feel her shaking under me and in the next second, she phased. I didn't back up fast enough and felt her claws as they slashed across my arm.

The pain was instant and felt like nothing I had ever experienced.

After I got my bearings, I knew that this wasn't going to go down like this. I wasn't going to let her win. Since I wasn't venomous, I could bite her as much as I wanted but unfortunately, she wouldn't die.

I leaped and sunk my teeth into her left shoulder. Her blood tasted as nasty as I thought it would and it dripped from my chin as I felt the muscles under my teeth. She howled in pain and flung me off but I didn't go down. I kicked her hard in the stomach and heard her ribs crack. She soared backwards but dug her nails into the earth and came back at me with her full force. She tackled me to the ground and snapped her powerful jaws at me.

I knew she wouldn't hesitate to kill me so I had to act fast. I grabbed her snout and held it so she couldn't open her mouth again. I squeezed as hard as I could and felt something break but I wasn't letting go. After a couple more seconds, I pushed her off of me and heard her go down hard. She didn't come back up. I could hear her breathing harshly, but I didn't move forward.

I could feel the claw marks on my arm throb and the heat was unbearable. I had cuts all over my body and I think my hand was broken but I couldn't positively tell. Even though I hated her guts more than anything, I knew we couldn't take another death. Maybe I could just leave her there and have someone "accidentally" find her. Damn it. Why do I have to be such a good person?

She needed medical help but I couldn't lift her so I began walking, or hobbling back to the house. It took me double the amount of time to get back but I finally fell onto the front porch with a thud.

Daddy was outside in the next second.

"It was her fault daddy. Don't lecture me."

He didn't say anything but began looking me over. He picked me up and led me to the back of the house before going inside and taking me upstairs. The ceremony was still going on downstairs so I knew he didn't want to disturb anyone.

"I know I told you to never start a fight but did you really have to beat her like that?" Daddy sighed and began bandaging my wrist.

"She put her hands on me first so I had to defend myself. I tried walking away." I was still mad about the whole situation so my voice was a little harsher than it needed to be.

"I know. I don't know how I feel about this situation though. You shouldn't have let her get to you like that." He said.

"She's been getting under my skin my whole life. I was bound to do something like this sometime soon."

"She is the daughter of your step-grandmother."

"And? If she doesn't want to treat me like a person than I don't have any respect for her. I can be just as bitchy as she can."

"Language Renesemee." He scolded and I rolled my eyes.

"Now we have to do something about these claw marks." He sighed again.

"Will they heal?" I looked down at the three gashes going down the length of my arm. They were bloody and raw and still burned like hell.

"You'll probably have marks and some unhealed wounds for a while but you heal quickly so the damage shouldn't be permanent." He went to grandpa's medicine cabinet and got a black bottle, "This might sting a little."

He poured the liquid on my wounds and it stung more than a little, but I didn't make any noises.

He bandaged me up and told grandpa what had happened. Grandpa checked me over before going out to see Leah. I knew I couldn't go back downstairs because I looked too banged up but daddy made sure to tell Jacob what happened.

"I can't believe she clawed you. What the fuck is her problem?" He said furiously.

I had calmed down by that point so my voice wasn't as mean as it was before.

"Jacob calm down, it's not that bad."

"Like hell it isn't. She's taken this too far. She's always causing problems and this is it. I can't believe she did this. I hope you kicked her ass…"

"Well you knew this was bound to happen."

"I thought she could control herself. I still can't believe she actually tired to kill you."

"To be fair, I tried to kill her too."

"But she phased. That means she didn't have any intention of holding back." He growled, "Just wait until I speak with her. I don't know if I should go finish the job or start a fucking petition to get her out of the pack."

I let him continue to ramble on for another hour before my eyes began to droop from my tiredness. I felt Jacob's warm arms lift me and lay me in my bed. He closed the door and even though I was semi-unconciuosness, I could still hear him screaming downstairs and I hopped it was at Leah. It wasn't another two hours before I felt his arms around me again as he laid next to me.

The next month was more hectic than I could have ever believed. I didn't know it took so much work to keep up my facade but I could see that it was taking a toll on me.

After the first week back home, Jacob seemed to be doing better with Doug's death and we were slowly getting back to normal. The claw marks from Leah still hadn't healed but I doubted they would any time soon. They hurt like hell whenever I woke up but daddy would rub some of grandpa's medicine on it every morning to take away the pain. I thought Jake had got all his anger with her out of his system before we left Forks but he would always remember something else he wanted to shout at her about. Jake would call and rip her to shreds and she didn't even feel remorse for anything that she had done to me, but that was ok because neither did I. Unfortunately, my half-vampire strength wasn't enough to do any permanent damage to her but if I ever got the chance again, I would make sure to use more force to accomplish my goal.

As soon as we got home from LaPush, I called Brad and invited him to the house. He and his parents came for the weekend and luckily Jake didn't kill him, but that didn't mean that he didn't hate him.

Bradley Mortenson was from Martha's Vineyard and was very distinguished in the community. I had never heard of the family but grandpa had known some of their earlier family members. He was a senior like me and had two younger siblings who were six and twelve. He was pretty shy and introverted but could keep up a conversation when he wanted to. He could talk about any subject and it seemed like he knew everything. He was tall and had dark brown hair with light brown eyes that were almost the same color as mine but not quiet. I don't think anyone had my color eyes because they were such a unique shade.

His parents were thrilled that I had asked him to be my cotillion escort because it was a huge honor and they wanted to show off to their friends. They were both really nice people and everyone got along throughout the weekend. Thankfully, I didn't have much more planning to do for the cotillion because everything else was taking up most of my time.

School was just as stressful as ever and even more so with the end of the year right around the corner. I had begun to fill out college applications and daddy didn't let me take a break. I had already sent my letters into Dartmouth, Harvard, Princeton and my personal favorite, Yale. I had some time before I had to send in my things for the schools out west and Julliard. Even though I loved art, I didn't think that would be a very good career goal if I wanted to peruse that in the future. Over the past couple of months, I had found a new passion in writing. Jacob encouraged me to try it out after I kept raving about my creative writing class in school and I figured it would be an acceptable career choice where I could write under a pseudonym if I chose to publish. On all my applications, I made literature my major and art history my minor so that way I was able to study two things that I loved.

Although Jacob was busy with work and finishing up school, he spent so much time with me, it felt just like before he opened the garage. He was always home whenever I was and I loved to be able to just sit with him and talk. Our sex restriction was lifted so that was earth shattering as usual and everything was intensified with every touch. Jake told me that the reason he was staying home so much was because he let CJ and Embry practically run the garage. He was trying to get CJ ready for his absence when the family moved back to Forks next fall.

I still hadn't dived into the wedding planning like I would have liked because of the cotillion but mama was taking care of a lot of it for me. We still had so much to do but I was getting all of that done after I had a little less on my plate.

"Miss Cullen, would you like to answer the question?" My art history teacher asked.

"Sorry sir, what was that?"

"Would you care to identify the painting on the monitor for the class please?" He said a little slower like I was stupid.

"The Dance Class by Degas sir."

"That's correct."

I spent the rest of class paying attention just in case he tried to call on me again.

I walked to the lunchroom and got several 'good lucks' and 'congratulations' for this weekend, which was the cotillion. Brad and his parents were meeting us in Boston tomorrow.

The rest of the day went by the same and I was even allowed to go home early because of the cotillion. I didn't know what one had to do with the other but I wasn't complaining.

I walked in the house and was immediately bombarded by Rosalie.

"Hey Nessie, your dress came in today and I think it's perfect this time. Let's do the final fitting tonight. Is that good?"

"Sure. Where is everyone else?"

"Hunting, but the dog's upstairs." She sneered.

"Can you not call him a dog. He's a little more than that."

"I call a spade a spade. Let's not give him any more credit than he deserves."

"You're going to have to get along some time." I giggled.

"Not likely. He's not my family."

"He will be soon so be nice."

"Whatever. Just be in my room at eight so I can make sure your dress is perfect."

She walked into the kitchen and I shot upstairs to Jacob's room where I saw him sitting on his bed surrounded by his books.

"Hello." I said happily and jumped on the bed.

"Well, well, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me against his chest.

"The Headmaster let me out early. What, you don't want me here?"

"Of course I do."

He pulled my face to his for a kiss that actually stopped my heart. I had to pull back after three minutes and gulp down air. He just moved his lips to my neck and continued to give me loving kisses all over my skin. Needless to say, that make out session turned into something very heated and I was lucky to only have Rose in the house because I was very…noisy.

Jake and I got dressed after an hour and he led me to the kitchen.

"You want me to make you some dinner?" He asked and I raised my eyebrow.

"Jake, we've talked about this; you cannot make a damned thing. I wish you could but you can't." I smiled.

"Just sit and watch me."

I sat and watched as he pulled out things from the fridge. I had no idea what he was doing but I didn't question it. He got pots and pans and I sat silent on the barstool. After an hour, he pulled out a perfect pan of baked macaroni and cheese. He set it on the counter in front of me and the smell was amazing.

"When did you learn how to do all this?" I asked in complete shock.

"Well now that I only have one class and Embry is handling the garage, I spend a lot more time at home. Since you're at school, I figure I might as well learn something new so Esme's been teaching me. I can make this and steak, but they usually don't come out right so we need to stick with this for now." He smiled.

I didn't know what to say. The only thing I remembered Jake making was peanut butter and jelly and even that came out horribly half the time.

"Uh…wow…" I couldn't say much more.

"Speechless?"

"Pretty much." I took a bite into the Mac and Cheese, "This tastes better than mine. What the hell is in that?" I took another bite.

"My own special secret." He smirked.

"Fine, don't tell me but I'll guess it without your help."

I continued to eat and taste for the next hour. Jacob laughed at me each time I got an ingredient wrong and I knew he was loving this. He didn't even give me any hints and I was no closer to knowing his special ingredient even after the whole pan was finished. We washed the dishes and conversed normally until it was time for me to go upstairs and try on my dress. It finally fit perfectly and I prayed that I didn't have this much trouble when I tried finding a wedding dress because I might blow a gasket.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Jake asked when I got out of the shower.

"Not as much as I was the first year, but yeah, it's still there."

"Well I know you'll do perfectly and I expect a win."

"I would win for sure if I had this really cute escort. His name's Jacob Black and I swear the judges love him because he's so handsome." I put on my best valley girl impression. I pulled on my night ware and jumped on the bed.

"Really? Well he might be watching tomorrow." Jake wiggled his eyebrows.

"He better be. He's my good luck charm."

"I'll be there. Front and center, don't you worry."

"What if I fall?"

"You won't fall on your ass. You'll be perfect just like the last time." He said confidently.

"If you say so." I shrugged.

The next morning, I was woken up at the crack of dawn and Alice forced me into the shower. I was going to Boston early with her and uncle Jasper so I could get ready while the rest of the family would be coming into the city later in the day. I gave Jacob a kiss and was then pushed into Alice's Porsche. Uncle Jasper got us to Boston in an hour and I was impressed by his speed the whole way there.

Alice had me in a chair as soon as the hotel room door opened and I spent the next couple of hours getting my hair done.

"Do you even know what you want to do with it?" I asked after I got my hair washed.

"Can you just let me handle this? Rose told me exactly what to do."

"Ok but if I come out looking like Medusa or something, I'm redoing it myself."

"Shut up Nessie. You know I would never let you look awful. And stop shaking."

"I can't help it, I'm nervous. When is Brad supposed to get here? Wasn't he supposed to be here like two hours ago?"

"Nessie, stop it. He will be here later along with Jake and everyone else. Let me do you hair and keep calm."

"Fine."

I kept my head down and read my oldest copy of Wuthering Height, which I never really like but mama did, so I tried to tolerate it each time I picked it up. She would try to convince me that it was a great love story but I couldn't get past Catherine's horrible character traits. Mama never gave up on it though so I guess there had to be something good about it although I hadn't found out what that was yet.

I didn't want to look at myself because I knew it would just stress me out if it wasn't complete yet. I never liked to look at a project unless it was the finished product, myself included. It must have been a couple of hours because I was well into my book when I heard the bathroom door open.

"You are going to look gorgeous sweetheart." I heard my mother say from the door and looked up to see Rose coming into the bathroom.

"Hi. You guys made it; I was starting to get worried." I let out a deep breath, "Where is everyone else?"

"Jacob is watching TV and everyone else is entertaining the Mortensons. They got here a couple minutes after we did so don't stress out. Everyone is here and ready to go." She smiled.

"And my dress?" I asked.

"Right here." Rose hung a white garment bag on a hook and I sighed as she unzipped it and the light blue fabric spilled out.

"Ok then I guess everything is in your hands." I smiled at Rose and she picked up her make brush to begin attacking my face.

The next hour was spent in the same chair making sure my appearance looked perfect. Jacob brought me lunch and I was allowed to eat with him for half an hour while Alice steam pressed my dress to get the small wrinkles. I hadn't seen Brad yet but Rose assured me that he was being dealt with. I took her word for it and didn't get too anxious. Jacob brought me my journal from home and I wrote the entire time Alice was finishing my hair and by the time the sun set, I was almost ready.

"Finally, I can get in my dress." I sighed as I got out of the chair.

"I didn't take that long. Stop complaining." Alice giggled.

"I just spent seven hours getting my hair done and I haven't even seen it yet."

"Blah blah blah. Get in the dress."

Rose and Alice helped me get into my dress and it finally rested perfectly on my body. The fabric was light and was like a cloud as it flowed down to the floor. The substantial amount of tulle made the dress poof out but the top was tight and made my waist look really small. I had on simple heels that put me at a more average height but they couldn't be seen under the dress.

I stared at myself in the mirror and couldn't get over how beautiful I looked. My hair was in big curls that flowed down my back but half of it was put up while the other half was left natural. I had a jeweled clip to keep it in place and my makeup was very subtle. I had a "smoky eye" and my lips were done in a pale film of lip-gloss. I had on a small necklace made of diamonds, which was mama's but she let me wear it for tonight. I took off my engagement ring and gave it to Jacob for safekeeping but kept on my bracelet. I suddenly felt naked without that ring on my fourth finger and when I got it back tonight, I wasn't ever taking it off again.

"Wow. I'm impressed with my own work." Alice giggled, "Does that make me conceited?"

"Not when it's true." Mama replied.

"I must admit, you did good Aunt Alice."

"Thank you, thank you."

They left me in the bathroom to get dressed and Jacob came in to keep me company. He was in a nice suit and looked devilishly handsome. I would have to watch my hormones tonight.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Do you even have to ask? You already know what I'm going to say." He smiled.

"It's still nice to hear it."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

He pulled me into a short kiss before Alice bounced in.

"Alright, its time. Everyone's ready."

We went out of the bathroom into the family room of our suite and I saw Brad sitting with his parents.

"Oh my goodness. I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so lovely." His mother said. Maybe I should invite her to the wedding. She was always nice to me.

"Thank You. It was all my sisters. They deserve the credit."

"Well I can't see you not winning tonight." Brad's father said.

Brad didn't speak much but I could see him staring from the corner. I went over while everyone was finishing getting ready.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Not really. I don't get nervous." He shyly replied.

"Really? That's a shock. I always thought you were a shy kid."

"I just appear that way on the outside. It's all a mask." He smiled.

"Smart."

"You look stunning by the way, but don't tell Jacob I said that. He might kill me."

"I agree. It'll be our little secret." I smirked.

We left the hotel room after another half hour and Brad led me to our car. We had to travel separately from the rest of the family because we had to go to a different area of the library than everyone else. The car pulled up a little while later and we headed to where the girls and their escorts were located.

Like it was the first year, I didn't know anyone there but they all seemed to know me. I saw Alexia on the other side of the hall and we smiled at each other but didn't speak.

The ceremony started and I heard the names of the girls as they descended down the staircase. I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be but I was still a little anxious to get this over with.

From Vanderbilt, Alexia went first and then the other girl who was nominated and then it was our turn. We came around the corner and stood on the landing as they announced us. There was an applause as usual and Brad began walking me down the marble staircase.

As soon as my heel hit the seventh step from the bottom, I knew I was going down. I felt the stair come out from under me as I slid to the ground. It all happened too fast for Brad to catch me and I had no chance of saving the situation. There was a collective gasp from the audience as I tumbled to the bottom step and sat there for a second after.

Great. So my worst fear just became a reality and I am sitting at the bottom of the giant staircase at the Rose Cotillion.

The absurdity of it all caused me to do something I never thought I'd do.

I laughed.

I don't know why. Don't ask me, but I couldn't hold back the snorts as I sat on the floor and tried to get up but stumbled. I could hear my uncles snickering but everyone else was looking at me like I had committed some kind of horrible sin. I felt Brad try to help me but I couldn't see him because my eyes were filled with moisture from my laughs.

"Nessie, oh my god; are you ok?" He asked.

"I am perfect." I breathed and tried to control myself.

"Are you sure? You took a pretty hard fall. I'm so sorry, I should have caught you." He spoke frantically.

"No, no it wasn't your fault."

The announcer started back up with the announcing so that the awkward pause was filled. Brad took me to the side of the hall where the rest of the girls who had already been announced. He sat me down on a bench and got me some water. I had controlled my laughs by now and took small sips.

"I can't believe that happened. I should have caught you." Brad tried to console me.

"No, I felt my shoe slide on the stair. It's not your fault, but wasn't that embarrassing? I bet people will talk about this for years." I snickered.

He chuckled, "You should have seen your face when you hit the bottom, priceless."

"Are you making fun of me?" I joked.

"Only because you did first. It was kinda funny."

I don't think I have to tell you that I didn't win the cotillion but it was still a hell of a lot of fun.

After the winner was announced, I congratulated her and then Jacob, Brad, Embry and I went out to eat. We had a great time and they made fun of me the entire night. I didn't mind it, but I could tell that it was going to get old really quickly. Let's just hope I can live this one down

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK. I NEED TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING. I HAVE BEEN WRITING FURIOUSLY SINCE YOU GUYS SEEM TO LIKE THE STORY SO MUCH. I CAN ALREADY TELL THAT YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO LOVE WHERE THIS IS GOING BUT I CANT TELL YOU ANYMORE. :( JUST KEEP READING TO FIND OUT. WE HAVE A LOT MORE TO GO THROUGH. **

**KEEP UP THE REVIEWS. LETS GET TO 1000  
**


	24. Chapter 24

April

Jacob POV

**I JUST WANTED TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS WHO GIVE ME COMMENTS ON EACH AND EVERY CHAPTER. I LOVE YOU GUYS BECUASE YOU ALL BRING ME OUT OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK SO PLEASE DONT STOP AND PEOPLE NEED TO START PUTTING UP MORE REVIEWS LIEK THESE GUYS. SO...SPECIAL THANKS TO: laurasiobhan, takingitback, MusicalPineapple, ashnickle89, prii53, DaniJL, Gia26, twilightfan2006, mrsslaughter28, jacobzwyfe, GumyGrapes 5704, kmddeprez1122, bookmama and everyone else who are dedicated reviewers. I CANT TELL YOU HOW MUCH YOUR COMMENTS MEAN TO ME. SORRY IF IM FORGETTING ANYONE. JUST SEND ME A COMMENT AND I'LL PUT YOUR NAME UP. IM TRYING TO GET TO 1000 REVIEWS SO LETS GET THOSE FINGERS WORKING. **

**ALSO, SPECAIL THANKS TO SallySoSensual FOR READING AND GIVING ME GREAT ADVICE. I COULDNT DO THIS WITHOUT YOU GUYS. **

**OK OK, ENOUGH OF THAT...TIME TO GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

It was the second day of April and I was fast asleep with Nessie in my arms.

March was hard on me because of Doug's passing but it got progressively better with Nessie's help. She never pushed me to talk about it and in all honesty, I wasn't that beat up about his death to begin with but i felt like I had failed. Although Doug was a friend, I wouldn't consider him a best bud or anything like that. We hung out but I only knew him as a pack brother at the most. Although he and I used to fix bikes a while ago, if it came down to it, I knew he would rather choose to hang out with other people rather than me and I would have done the same thing.

Mostly, I felt guilty about his situation. I was supposed to be able to protect them all but I had failed. I guess it was kind of selfish of me to feel so bad about myself when there were others that needed consoling a lot more than I did, but I couldn't help it. After we got back from LaPush, things began to get into a more suitable rhythm.

Nessie began her college application processes and I was very proud of her for toughing it out. She went with all the biggies and confessed to me that she wanted to be a writer. I already knew she would be great at that because she let me read some of her stuff in her journal and it was amazing. I have no idea where that creative imagination came from but it would work wonders in the book world if she ever decided to publish anything.

I was well on my way to graduating and currently, I was only taking one class that I needed to finish up my credits. I could sleep in now since it started at one in the afternoon and I would usually meet Nessie for lunch after she got out of school. During the rest of the day, I would help Esme out around the house or go to the garage, which was doing wonderfully.

I tried to step back some so that CJ could start getting into the manager role. He would be perfect for when the family moved back out west. I was still overseeing all the important measures and keeping a close eye on things but I didn't go in everyday like I used to. I liked to fix things with me hands so I would help the mechanics out on the floor and I liked my new schedule.

Nessie was done with the cotillion and had thrown herself into two things: school and our wedding. Every day, she came home and studied for hours before dragging me into looking over details for the ceremony or the reception. I didn't mind because it gave me time with her, but I was getting kind of nervous as she went over the guest list with me. After we got back LaPush, it went from 600 to 599 with the crossing off of Leah. I wasn't going to have her at my wedding when she fucking clawed Nessie. I was furious about the whole situation and practically banned her from ever speaking to me again. It might have been harsh but I was too pissed off to think straight. I had sort of kicked her out of the pack. I couldn't permentaley ban her becuase it was her birthright and the council would never let her go becuase she got in a fight with a Cullen. I told her to stay away from Nessie and never speak to me again. Whenver we were phased at the same time, I forced her to go back human and I didn't even think she had any friends who would stick up for her in the pack. Even Seth was over her and didn't try to plead her case. The pack voted to keep her at an arm's length and were serious about not invited her to pack gatherings of functions. She had gone too far this time and there was no turning back.

So she was off list as well as my abusive grandparents and I was tempted to start a petition for Rebecca's removal but Nessie wouldn't have it. For some reason, she was determined to get Rebecca to like her but I knew it wouldn't work. Rebecca had that Black stubbornness we all had and I knew she would probably never like Nessie even though the only time she ever met her was at Thanksgiving. I knew that if Rebecca was invited, she would find some way to ruin this for me becuase that's just what she did. This was going to be my wedding day and I was happier than I could have ever imagined but if she so much as puts one toe out of line, I might have to kill her. Damn it, that won't work; she's family. Nessie was inviting everyone we knew; vampires, werewolves, and humans. I thought it might be a little too much but if that's what Nessie wanted, then that's what Nessie was going to get. I didn't even think we knew that many people but she assured me that everyone had a purpose for being invited.

I hoped that she wasn't stressing herself with all this planning and stuff, but she seemed to be doing ok. After she spent hours studying and planning, she would play on the piano for the rest of the night. I loved to lay in bed and hear her beautiful melodies flow through the house until Emmett would force her off. He always said that it interfered with his Xbox playing. Edward and him would always have fights about it but Nessie would just laugh and come back upstairs.

We would spend the rest of the night together and did normal things. I loved where our relationship was going and I only fell more and more in love with her every day.

"Jacob!" I heard her screech from beside me, bringing me out of my dreams.

I fell out of bed and hit the carpeted floor with a hard thud, "What the hell?" I asked in a daze.

"Jacob. You didn't wake me up. I'm going to be late for school." She screamed from the closet.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't know I was an alarm clock." I replied sarcastically and climbed back in bed.

"God damn it. Now I don't have time to pick something out."

"You look good in anything Ness." I sighed. We go through this everyday. How many times do I have to tell her?

"Shut up Jacob. You're not helping." She said with the toothbrush in her mouth.

I opened one eye and like I thought, she looked beautiful even in her jeans and sweatshirt. It's a miracle that the girls at Vanderbilt didn't have more self-esteem issues with Nessie walking around.

"I'm just being nice." I groggily replied.

"I know and I love you for it." She gave me a quick kiss then bolted out of the door.

I tried to go back to sleep but that was a lost cause so I hopped in the shower to begin my day. I didn't have to be at school for another couple of hours so I decided to do something productive. I gathered up mine and Nessie's laundry before heading downstairs. As soon as I opened the laundry room door, Esme was there to stop me.

"Jacob, I can do that. Don't strain yourself." She tried to take the basket out of my hands.

"Its ok Esme. I'm not crippled. I can do simple laundry."

"Do I have to remind you of the last time." She raised an eyebrow.

Damn it. Why did she always have to bring that up?

She was referring to the one time a _long_ time ago when I poured too much detergent into the washing machine and it overflowed. To be fair, it was all Jasper's fault. He was the one who helped me measure it and he poured it in but everyone always blamed me because they were my clothes. The whole room flooded with bubbles and it took Jasper and I two days to completely dry everything. AS a Christmas joke, Jasper got me a book that for college kids and was supposed to teach them how to do laundry. I really hate him.

"That was one time and Nessie's taught me since then." I sighed.

"No. I don't want to take chances." She giggled, "How about we compromise?" She yanked the basket out of my hands and began separating the clothes.

"What did you have in mind?"

"You let me do the laundry and I'll let you make your own lunch." She smiled.

"I guess I can live with that. Thank you." I kissed her cheek and headed into the kitchen.

Now, I could make lasagna, broccoli and cheese casserole and my steaks didn't come out raw anymore. I was well on my way to being a full fledge chef. Ok well maybe I'm exaggerating but at least it's a step up from PB&J. I couldn't wait to go home and make something for Billy becuase he bet me over the phone that everything I made would taste like cardboard. I'll show him.

I began pulling out the ingredients for lasagna and smelled Emmett as he jumped up on the counter.

"Hey doggy. What you want to do today?"

"I have class in a little while. Where's you lover?"

"You mean Jasper?" He picked up an apple and took a huge bite out of it. I laughed as I watched him wince and spit it back out.

"Who else?" I said.

"He went to the garage to fix his bike again. I think he's having an affair with it. Alice doesn't listen to me but you mark my words, one of these days he's going to leave her for it." He chuckled.

"Well I can't help you out."

"Please…" He pleaded like a four year old.

"No. I have things to do with Nessie today."

"You spend all day with her. Come on, let's race the cars. Your Lamborghini versus the car I'm about to rent."

"I don't think so. The last time you rented a car, they had to call Doc from borader control. Who buys a rare race car from a Saudi Arabian prince?" Carlisle still wouldn't let Emmett live that one down becuase it cost so much to have it towed to Newport. After a day, Doc sent it back and made Emmett work off the cost in my garage, which wasn't a good idea because he ended up breaking everythting in sight.

"Me. And I don't think I remember hearing you complain when you took it out for a spin."

"Ok fine just leave me alone and let me cook." I smirked.

"Rockin!! I'll be back with the car later and we can race tonight."

He jumped off of the counter and ran through the house with a wide smile on his face. I hopped I didn't regret what I just agreed to, but I needed some guy time so I hoped this would be fun.

I set up an assembly line for my lasagna and pulled out the appropriate pots. I spent an hour cooking everything and even though it probably took longer than more experienced cooks, I was doing good for just learning.

I put it in the oven for the designated hour and then sat to dig in after I pulled it out. I had to admit that it was pretty delicious; nothing like Nessie's, but above average nonetheless.

"Jacob, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Esme asked when she came in the kitchen to wash dishes.

"I have an hour. I won't be late. I promise." I shoved the last of my meal in my mouth and savored every inch.

"I can't believe you're graduating and Nessie too. You guys grew up so fast and now you're getting married. I don't think it will sink in until I see it." She sadly smiled.

"We're not that old." I chuckled.

"Yes you are. I still remeber when she was first born and you would carry her on your shoulders. That was only a couple of years ago and now look at her."

Wow. I guess that never really occured to me. Well it did, but I never thought about it too much becuase it was kind of wierd.

"And you have grown so much as well. Not physically but mentally. Look at you. You have you'r own bussiness, graduating and everything." She smiled.

"It was all thanks to you guys. I would probably be sitting on my couch eating chips. I don't think I've ever thanked you."

"You're family Jacob. Thanks aren't needed." She patted my shoulder and then left the kitchen.

Now that I thought about it, I needed to do something for her and Doc. They did so much for me over the years and I should so my appreciation. I still can't believe that I was somebody. I never thought in a million years that I would have something to be proud of but now I did. I had a thriving business, a gorgeous fiancé and an amazing family who supported me. What more could I want?

"Jacob, go to class." Edward shouted from the family room.

Oh shit.

I ran out of the house and into the garage. I hated to choose between my Lamborghini and Escalade, but I would be racing later so I convinced myself I wasn't neglecting either one of them and hopped into my black behemoth. I turned the car on and even though I was sitting in a giant SUV, the engine barely made a purr. I wanted to take it in later so I could get the oil changed but besides that, the car was still in perfect condition; not one scratch or ding.

It took me half an hour to get to Dartmouth and I went straight to my one and only class, which also happened to be the bane of my existence; economics. I never knew how much I hated math until I got in that class. Usually, I could do numbers pretty well but when it came to economics, I can barely keep up. If it wasn't for Nessie, I might not even be able to graduate.

I got out of the car and walked into my class. As soon as I sat in my seat, she attacked.

"Hey Jacob. How was your weekend?" Whats-her-name asked.

"Uh…great." I sighed and set my bag down.

I think her name was Sophia and she was always hanging out with me. She wasn't a very nice girl from what I could tell and she thought she was the best thing to ever live. She always followed me out to my car whenever class was over and touched me more than I thought necessary. Nessie wanted me to kill her but I hoped she was just joking. Sophia was one of those girls who staked her claim and usaully got any boy she wanted becuase they were fawning over her. She got very upset when a boy didn't reciprocate her feelings.

"I thought you were coming to my party? I know I invited you." She smiled.

"Yeah, I was kind of busy."

"Oh well maybe next time."

"We'll see." I replied awkwardly.

Class started and I spent the next hour trying to understand what the hell the professor was talking about. I just took notes and once I got home, I could review them and teach myself. That was the only way I survived this class because the teacher didn't know exactly what he was doing.

I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate and hoped it was who I thought it was.

_Hey Alpha.-N_

_What up girlie?-J_

_Nothing much. I'm outside when you're done.-N_

_Outside where?-J_

_Outside your class. I got off early from school again.-N_

_How the hell do you keep managing that?-J_

_Seniors get to go early if they're in college classes like me. After we finish our work, we're allowed to peal out. Aren't I lucky?-N_

_Damn you. I wish I could get out of this economics class.-J_

_Just one more month Jacob and then you'll never have to sit in another class again.-N_

_I'm counting down the days.-J_

We continued to talk until class got out and I wanted to sneak out before Sophia got to me but of course, she was there to make my life hell.

"So Jacob, I was wondering if you could help me out with some of the formulas for next week's test." She asked as we were packing up.

"Uh…you probably wouldn't want my help. I don't know them too well myself. I think they have free tutors on campus somewhere."

Her face fell into a fake and pathetic pout, "But I know you would explain it so much better." She ran her hand up my arm and I immediately got out of my seat.

"Like I said, I'm not too good at it myself. I'll see you next class." I said and walked as fast as I could out of the door.

I got out of the building and saw Nessie sitting on a bench under a blooming tree. She was still in her jeans and sweatshirt but looked amazing. She smiled when she saw me and I went to go sit next to her. I pulled one of her legs to rest comfotably across my lap. I don't know what it was but I never felt close enough to Nessie so I always had to switch our position to make sure we got as much contact as humanly possible.

She gave me a short, sweet kiss that was oddly animalistc at the same time, before pulling back, "How was your day?" She asked.

"Good. I made lasagna and then just came here. Nothing too bad. You?"

Before she could answer, Sophia called my name, "Jacob!"

She was waving something in her hand that I recognized as my notes. Shit. I must have forgot them in my rush to get out of there.

"Who the hell is that?" Nessie whispered.

"Be nice." I whispered back, "Hey Sophia." I said with a smile.

"You left this inside. I wanted to catch you before you left."

Nessie made sure that Sophia knew who I belonged to and she wrapped her arm around my waist. I slung my arm over her shoulders. Sophia acted like Nessie wasn't even there.

"So I'm planning another party this weekend, you want to come?" Sophia asked.

Before I could even say anything, Nessie was there, "Oh no sorry. He has to help me pick out our wedding cake. If it was any other weekend, he could have come but I guess you were too late. Sorry." Nessie shrugged.

Sophia looked like a train had just hit her. I hadn't told anyone at Dartmouth that I was getting married because I wasn't inviting any of them so they didn't need to know. It would have just created more hassle than necessary. Everyone at Dartmouth had very strict social rules, one of which being that you don't get married right out of college. That was just something you didn't do. I wasn't ashamed to marry Nessie but I just felt like saving myself from questions.

"Really…I…I didn't know you were getting married." Sophia stuttered.

"Yup. This summer." Nessie held out her hand.

"Uh…wow. That's beautiful. Do I get an invitation?" Sophia asked me but once again, Nessie answered. I didn't mind because I really didn't want to talk to Sophia anyways.

"I really don't know you so I don't think so."

"Well Jacob knows me." Sophia snapped.

"I think we're all filled up with the guest list right babe?" I turned to Nessie before she got too angry. She took several deep breathes to calm herself and she nodded.

Sophia opened her mouth like she was going to say something but she just turned on her heel and stormed off. We heard her mutter some very inappropriate profanities under her breath and I had to hold back the wolf when she called Nessie some rude names.

Nessie forced me to calm down and she took my hand as she led me to the car. We agreed to meet up at a local diner a couple minutes down the road and she jumped in her own car. We met at the diner and sat down to have some food. I knew I would be hungry again by the time I got home but I ordered a whole pizza for myself. Nessie kept it simple with a salad, which I knew she didn't really want.

"Why didn't you get the hamburger I know you're dying to have?" I laughed as I handed our menus to the lady who took our orders.

"Because I have to fit into a wedding dress in two months and I don't have time to go through the same thing I did for my cotillion dress."

"Why? You looked good to me."

"Jacob, we really have to help you get better at telling me the truth." She giggled.

"What? I always tell you the truth."

"Yeah, but your bias always makes it impossible to give me constructive criticism."

"I can't tell you that you look ugly." I laughed.

"You have to sometimes or else I won't know what looks good. Gosh Jacob, have I not taught you anything over these past years?" She joked.

"Obviously not."

Nessie ended up ordering her hamburger and loved it just like I knew she would. Nessie thought that she was a petite, sophisticated woman, which she was but she could get down with the best of them. I can still remember when she was younger and we had a BBQ for the fourth of July. I cooked about twenty racks of ribs and got Nessie and I a plate. She was young enough then to sit on my lap, but I had to put her down so I could go inside and get some soda. I came back outside and our entire plate was devoured with Nessie licking her chops. Edward laughed as he retold me how Nessie had inhaled, not only my rack but hers as well. On other occasions, she would challenge the wolves to eating conests and sometimes even won. Her and Seth were the worse and could devour giant pot roasts within a matter of minutes. It was really a sight to see but also kind of scary. I hoped I didn't look like that.

We finished our meal and then Nessie had a sudden urge for ice cream so I ordered us a sundae that we ate in less than ten minutes. We didn't get brain freezes like normal humans so we could shovel the ice cream in without hesitation. Nessie paid the bill, against my wishes, and we left the diner an hour and half later. She followed me home and we pulled into the driveway in no time at all. She jumped out of the car and ran into the house before I could even open my door. Our hectic night was about to begin.

"Jacob." Nessie shouted from my room when I walked in the house.

"Yeah?" I said while walking up the stairs.

"Come on, hurry up. We have to help you study economics. I know you have a test next week." She pulled me quicker up the stairs.

She spent the next two hours shoving economics down my throat. I hated that my attention span was shorter than a rabbit's but Nessie wouldn't let me give up. My immaculate college record was at stake and she made me feel guilty for not wanting to study anymore. Over the past four years, I had gotten all A's and even pulled out good grades in the most difficult classes that I thought I would never even pass. Of course, I had the smartest family in the world and they helped me but I still felt really good to be graduating with honors from an Ivy League.

"OK, so now that we're done with lame economics, what's next?" I asked as Nessie and I laid on my bed.

"You wouldn't want to pick silverware for the wedding would you?"

I made a face and she laughed, "I didn't think so."

There was a knock at the door and Bella peaked her head in, "Hey guys, don't mean to interrupt but you got a letter Nessie."

Nessie jumped off the bed and ran to her mother who had a thick manila envelope. It must be from one of her colleges. Nessie turned it over her in her hands and put it on the desk without opening it. She came back to the bed and tried to act like nothing had happened.

"Uh…Ness. I said you got a letter." Bella spoke slowly.

"I know. I can't open it. Its from Julliard."

Oh great. Here we go again.

Over the past couple of months, Edward had forced Nessie into her piano studies and even though she loved it, she was nervous to audition for Julliard. Why? I don't know. She was the best musician I knew and I couldn't understand why she was so nervous. She had been practicing for hours, but when the audition schedules came, she refused to go.

"Ness. Open the letter." Bella said sternly.

"I can't do it. I can't go to New York and sit with those super musicians. They're going to be so much better than me."

"How can you even think that? I bet you're better than Motzart." I said.

"I still don't want to go."

"Nessie, you don't really have a choice so get over here and open this letter." Bella said and the tone of her voice told us that she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Nessie sighed and got off the bed again to open the letter, "I have to be up there this weekend. My audition is a three on Saturday." She said without emotion.

"You want me to take you?" I asked.

"If I have to go then so do you." She smiled.

"Good. I'll tell your dad." Bella said and headed out of the room.

After Nessie griped some more over her audition, Emmett bounced into my room demanding that head to the garage for our race. Nessie jumped into my Lamborghini and we followed Emmett in his rented bright red Viper out to a deserted highway that had been blocked off because the road crews were re-cementing it. Emmett had scoped out the spot earlier and he assured us it was safe. Nessie served as the judge and started us off.

His Viper was fast but my baby was faster. We raced down the highway at 220 mph and I could feel the tension in my neck as I was pushed back into the seat. He was behind me by a hair and by the time we turned the final corner, I knew I had this in the bag. I crossed the finish line where Nessie was waving a bright orange flag and screeched to a halt. I jumped out of the car and Nessie ran to give me a quick kiss.

"You won!!"

"I know, I bet Emmett's pissed." I chuckled.

I heard a door slam and I was right. Emmett looked down right seething mad.

"I want a do over. You cheated." He pointed a finger at me.

"How? I'm just a better driver." I chuckled.

"No. You fucked with my gas or something. I know it." He growled.

"Awww…is Emmy bear mad." Nessie pinched his cheek.

"Don't touch me. I want a do over. In the car dog."

I sighed and got back in the front seat of my Lamborghini. We raced two more times and he beat me once but the last try, I swept the floor with him. Some how, my two wins and his one equaled a draw. After half an hour of arguing, I just let him have it. As much as I hated to admit it, he was the only one who could take me down with his sheer size and he could be intimidating when he wanted to be.

The rest of the week, Nessie was going crazy with anxiety from her audition. She barely slept and never sat still. I had never seen her like this but I knew it came from her perfectionist tendencies. As soon as she came home from school, she was at the piano pounding away. She had to perform three pieces for a panel of professionals and they would be scrutinizing her for each mistake. Nessie forced Mr. Roberts to come to the house for even more private sessions and I was starting to actually worry about her health because I hadn't really seen her eat anything in a while.

On the third day of her non-stop practicing, I actually picked her up over my shoulder and dragged her out of the door.

"Jacob, put me down. I have to practice." She pounded my back.

"You have to take a break." I said.

"No. I still have to work out the fourth line of Beethoven's Fifth." She screamed as I dropped her on the ground.

"I have no idea what you said but we're going to play paintball so get in the car."

"Jacob, this is serious. I can't get up there an embarrass myself. I have to work."

"Nessie, calm down. Have you ever hear about overworking? I think you need to take a break from music and do something totally different and then come back to it later. Your brain needs to rest."

"Fine, but I can only give you an hour. Mr. Roberts will be here soon. Come on,"

We spent exactly one hour at the paintball ranch down the street and I actually heard her laugh for the first time in a week. I accomplished my goal and made her totally forget about the piano for just a little while. She got right back on the piano when we got home and practiced for the rest of the night. She had ten pieces to choose from but she only had to audition three of them. She chose a couple sonatas by Motzart and Beethoven and then a piece by Chopin that was supposed to be one of his hardest.

It was the day before her audition and we would be leaving tomorrow. I thought she would be practicing all day but Edward said I was right and her brain needed to rest. She would alternate each hour on the piano and spending time with me in my room.

"Jacob." She plopped down on my bed. She was on her stomach, spread out and I knew she was exhausted.

"Just one more day babe. You got this." I began rubbing her back trying to relieve some of the tension from her muscles.

"This is too stressful. I don't think I can do this." She sighed.

"No negative thoughts. You have to just push through until tomorrow."

"I expect a big gift after all this is over."

"How about a huge wedding in Paris?"

"I hate you." She giggled.

"I hate you too babe."

"Speaking of our wedding, I have a job for you."

This couldn't be good. The last time she gave me a job regarding the wedding, I had to give her my list of favorite foods for the menu. I thought I did it right but of course Alice had something to say. Apparently, pizza wasn't an appropriate food for a wedding reception. Nessie, being the wonderful woman she was, gave the go ahead and I was extremely happy to be able to have pizza on my wedding day. I didn't really care that much about the details of the wedding but Nessie was really meticulous with everything so I tried to pay attention as much as I could. Even though she and Alice had spent a couple months going over things, only the menu was solidified. Everything else was subject to change until the final orders were made sometime within the next month. I thought we were cutting it kind of close but no one else seemed worried so I figured they had a plan.

"Oh great." I replied sarcastically.

"I promise that this will be fun. Since I'm putting you through hell with everything, I thought it would be nice if you could plan our honeymoon." She smiled.

"Wow. That's a big job. You sure I can do it?"

"I have no doubts. Anywhere you want and I'll follow."

"How long do I have?"

"I guess until June. And let me know where we're going please."

"Ah uh….it's a total surprise."

"Jacob…."

"Don't even start. It's a surprise and that's final."

"Fine but please don't send us to Iceland or somewhere like that. I want a beach."

"Just let me handle it."

She nodded her head and I continued to rub her back. I thought she was sleeping but she shifted slightly and turned to look at me.

"You know what would help me relax?" She smirked at me and I prayed to god that she was thinking the same thing I was.

"What?"

She moved slowly to climb into my lap and place light, wet kisses across the front of my neck. My hands immediately went to her hips and my eyes rolled back in my head. This girl affects me in ways I should be ashamed of. I was keeping her at a distance becuase I knew she had to go practice.

"I think you should go." I breathed and she smiled becuase she knew she was winning.

"Why?"

"Becuase you have work to do."

"I want you Jacob." She whispered, "Are you going to deny me?"

No. I can't deny you anything babe.

"You have practicing." I whispered in a defeated tone. She was licking her way up my neck and I had to hold back the moans threatening to erupt from my throat.

"Weren't you the one who told me to take some breaks?"

"I know so I guess I have to give you what you want." I panted as she nipped at my ear and rolled her hips on top of mine causing Little Jake to throb.

"Please?" She pleaded and I could feel the smile of her lips on my skin.

That was all it took. I knew what she wanted and this wasn't meant to be slow and tender. She wanted my wolf to take over her body so that's what she would get.

I brought her out of my lap and switched our positions so that I was laying on top of her. I liked to see her like this; me pressing her down into the mattress covering each and every part of her body. I angled my face so that I could capture her lips in a fiery kiss and she responded without hesitation. Our tongues dueled in a wet battle for dominance but she let me win and I swept the inside of her mouth to taste moved her hands to the hem of my shirt and slipped them under so that she was scratching at my stomach muscles. I growled softly into her mouth and felt the vibrations shake us both. She continued to slide her hands over my bare skin and brushed her nail against my nipple, which caused the wolf in me to take over.

"Jacob, take this damn thing off. I can't take it." She panted and I complied without complaint.

I stripped myself of my shirt and threw it in the corner. I pressed my body back against her and took advantage of the way she felt touching my bare torso. She tangled her fingers in my hair and began pulling softly.

Then I realized something; her shirt was still on. Hell no.

I quickly broke the kiss and lifted her shirt off of her body. Nessie let me pull her shirt off without a word, but I don't even think she was paying attention to the outside world. She had that lustful look on her face that happened when passion took over her body. I could smell her arousal and that almost made me rip her pants off but I wanted to take this slow. She had on a black bra today, a color that never failed to make her skin look incredible. It was lace and delicate and I doubted it would last much longer. I was glad that we were rich because I couldn't even count how many of those things I have ruined and I knew they weren't cheap. Oh well. Its her fault for looking so damn hot.

Nessie's hands grabbed my face and pulled me back to her lips, her moan quivered against my lips and her tongue inched back into my mouth. I slid my left hand up from her waist and began creeping to her back. She arched at my touch and let me undo her bra. Over the past year, I had gotten quite good at doing that and I bet I could enter a contest for who could undo a bra fastest. I would probably win. I reached back to pull it off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor, then just looked at her. How could I not? I wondered if all guys saw their girls like this even if they didn't look as good as Nessie. I couldn't get her amazing body out of my mind and just the sight of her was causing my dick to hurt from the pressure in my pants.

I reached down and grabbed Nessie by the waist, lifting her up at the same time I leaned down to pull one of her perfect nipples into my lips. Nessie moaned and clutched around my neck. She was panting and the sound of my name on her lips sent tingles throughout my entire body. She tasted so sweet - and soft, like velvet. I sucked gently for a few more seconds before I let her go, angling back up to kiss her mouth.

At this point, my mind was working on instinct and I wasn't really comprehending what I was doing; just enjoying this amazing woman beneath me. Somehow I got her jeans off without breaking our kiss and after that, her panties were easy because just a simple finger ripped them off her body. Then she was naked; lying under me naked with her breast pressed up against my chest and I slide my knee in between her legs to coax them open for me. Her heat was incredible and I could already tell that this was going to be a very good afternoon.

"Jacob?" She breathed harshly against me lips.

"Hmmmmm?" I replied.

"Why are your pants still on?" She asked.

"Because you haven't taken them off yet." I smirked.

Her hands began to slide down my body to the clasp of my jeans. She undid my belt and slid it off in one movement. He tiny fingers fumbled with the button on my jeans and I moved my hand down to help her. I undid it and she began pushing them along with my boxers off of my body as far as she could reach. I kicked them off once they reached my knees and threw theme somewhere behind me. My hardness was throbbing against the inside of her thigh and her soft skin felt like butter.

"Are you ready?" I panted and she nodded.

She always said yes but I had to ask anyway. There was a chance that I could seriously hurt her if I just dived in and I wanted to make sure to keep this as painless as possible. I never thought that my…length would be a reason to shy away from sex but it was. Nessie's body couldn't take me completely on the first thrust so I had to inch in gradually until she opened up fully. We had gotten this down to a science so I knew I had to be gentle in the beginning.

I slid into her carefully, but I knew what I was doing by now. She growled against my lips and it always amazed me that I could affect her that way. We'd done this more times than I could count so I knew each aspect of her body. Nessie bit her lip and dropped her head back as I entered her, her long hair fell over the covers like strands of dark seaweed. I moved slowly into her and then drew my hips back before entering her again. This time, I went deeper and I knew this next thrust would be the one when I could fill her completely. I thrusted one more time, hissing through my teeth and felt her body press against mine without any separation. Finally, when I was all the way in, Nessie's brought her arms back around my neck and pulled me back down for a kiss.

We were so much more comfortable with each other now and there was no shame in our love making because that's what people did when they were completely infatuated without each other. I knew what to do and what were the best ways to make her moan and whine. I know that this is going to sound like a stupid, hormonal teenager, but I was so glad we didn't have to use condoms. Nessie was the only girl I had ever been with but from what I heard, although they were effective, condoms created a barrier. I didn't think I could have something that didn't let me experience her fully wrapped around me and it felt too good to start wearing one now that I had felt the real thing.

It wasn't long before I felt the tension in my lower stomach that meant I was close to my climax. Nessie's body was so in tuned with mine that I knew she would be coming right around the time I was so I didn't have to wait for her or vice versa, but I had to get Nessie there first though. Usually I had to give her a little prompt so that she could reach her bliss. We had found that the warmth of my hands between her legs sped up the process and let her reach her end. I began to slide my hand to her hips and then went down further but she brought it back behind her.

"I don't need held, Jacob. Just keep moving." She panted and I would have thought she was lying but I felt her clenching around my length so I knew she was telling me the truth.

I leaned down and took her lips, thrusting my hips two more times before Nessie gasped and arched against me. Like I said before, my hands have a mind of their own when I'm with Nessie like this and I slid one of my hands under her ass, squeezing and using it for leverage at the same time.

Nessie's body constricting tight around me and her screams against my neck made me empty myself into her. My entire lower body twitched in pleasure and I didn't know how I had lived without this before she came along. I didn't think anything would ever compare to feeling the warmth of my liquid as it filled her insides.

I stayed buried inside Nessie's body, knowing the real world would come back when we separated. Nessie's head fell back into the sheets and I rested my head on her shoulder. She started laying hot, open-mouthed kisses on the side of my face and I could tell they were 'thank you' kisses.

"You have no idea what you do to me do you?" Nessie whispered.

"I was about to say the same thing." I couldn't lift my head off of her shoulder because it felt like it weighed a million pounds.

"I don't think I will ever get used to being with you like this."

"Me either babe." I rolled over next to her and felt the dent of the mattress as I laid into it, "Did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly.

"Stop asking me that." She sighed and got off the bed to pull her clothes back on. That should be against the law. Clothes should never cover up a body like Nessie's.

I rested on my elbows to watch her and noticed that she was flinching when she moved too much. Damn the wolf inside me.

"Nessie…" I sighed, "You should have told me to slow down."

"I'm fine Jacob. You didn't hurt me and I can handle it." She giggled while fixing her hair in the mirror, "Stop worrying." She came back over to the bed and kissed my chastely.

"Thank you for the wonderful afternoon." She smiled.

"Leave thee money on the nightstand."

"What's your rate these days?" She smirked.

"Depends on how I did. What was my grade?"

"A+ as usual so…ten bucks?" She laughed and I smacked her ass as she flitted out of the room.

The next day was a mess. Nessie woke me up at some god-awful hour when the sun wasn't even up and forced me to get ready. We were taking a plane to New York and coming back tonight so we didn't need to get a hotel or pack too much. She just brought one change of clothes and her piano stuff while I brought my book bag with my school stuff in it. This was going to be a long day so I knew I would have lots of time to study.

After she showered and put on her "audition outfit" as she called it, we said our goodbyes and I headed to the airport. We got on the plane just in time and was in the air within an hour. We listened to Nessie's Ipod for a little while and she was playing on an air piano in front of her. It amazed me that even on an imaginary piano, she flew across the keys effortlessly and I knew the music would be beautiful.

"You know you're going to do amazing right?" I asked as we were in route to New York.

"You don't know that. All those kids are going to be just as good as me, if not better and I have to edge them out for a spot." She sighed and looked out of the window.

"Do you even want to go?"

"No but I want to know that I can get in. It's not about attending but getting past the audition. I already got my acceptance letter from the University of Washington so I don't need an other options."

"You know how I feel about that. You could go anywhere you wanted so why are you settling?"

"I'm not. Washington has an above average literature program and its close to home so that's another bonus."

"I still think you should consider Yale or one of the other ones."

"And leave you in Forks?"

"I would stay with you. You don't think I would let my new wife go through college by herself did you?" I chuckled.

"No. I love the east coast but I miss Forks. I want to go back." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

I didn't disturb her for the rest of the trip because I knew she was going over the music in her head. According to Edward, she was playing some of the hardest pieces for the piano and if she could pulled it off, the audition panel would be extremely impressed. From what I heard back at the house, she played them perfectly but she wasn't pleased with her work.

We landed in New York at ten a.m. and she dragged me out of the airport to the taxi area. We got in and headed straight to Julliard. I always liked coming to New York even though we never stayed here more than a couple of days. I still remembered that disastrous first time I came here for that Christmas four years ago. That was the first time that Nessie confessed her love for me and I thought I was ready for our relationship but I obviously wasn't. I still remember the tears pouring from Nessie's cheeks when I jumped off of her and pushed her away. That was a long time ago and before I had come to my senses. I had to push those thoughts out of my head so I could concentrate on getting Nessie ready for her audition.

Everything about signing in was overly complicated and we had to wait in line after line to make sure she would go to the right audition room. I wasn't allowed in but I would be close by when she was done. We saw kids with all kinds of instruments and some dancers as well. I never realized how talented people were but seeing all those kids with their crafts made me feel like I should learn something. It was too late for that but maybe Nessie could teach me a little something.

Nessie and I waited in a waiting room for three hours before she was called into a room down the hall. She was freaking out and I almost thought about slapping some sense into her. I already knew she would be amazing but she was less than convinced. I gave her a quick kiss before she was rushed into the room and they closed the door.

Now _I _was freaking out.

The wait was unbearable. I sat in the chair for an hour and no one came to tell me anything. I didn't see one person go in or out of that room and I didn't think that auditions took that long but what did I know. I tapped my foot on the tiled floor as I tried to read my book but I wasn't doing a very good job. Finally, I heard the door creak open and Nessie's heels clicked down the hall. I lifted my head to see her smiling. Good. It must have gone well.

She sat in my lap when she reached me and I wrapped my arms around her body.

"So…?" I asked.

"So. I did amazing and they were very impressed. I think I got it."

"Are you serious? Oh my god; that's amazing. I'm so proud of you." I gave her a kiss that was acceptable for public.

"Of course I'm not going to do go but I didn't tell them that. I said I was exploring my options."

"Just wait until Edward hears about this. I think he might die." I chuckled as I imagined the look on his face when we got back home.

"I'm just glad that's over with. Now I can relax until my finals start."

"Oh Alice called, she wanted to know what color you wanted our invitations to be." I chuckled.

"Goddamn it. My work is never done." She giggled.

Our flight back to Boston wasn't for another couple of hours so I took Nessie out to celebrate. We ate at a pasta restaurant because I knew that was her favorite. The whole time, she seemed happier because the stress was finally off. She could breathe after her audition and I loved seeing her back to her old self. I already knew that she would do amazing, but now that she had finished with her audition, she could finally see it herself.

After we ate, I hailed a taxi and we shot off to the airport. We checked in and I waited for her as she went to the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes. We walked to our gate and waited for our plane to be called. Once we were in the air, I was immediately knocked out form the exhaustion of our long day in New York.

* * *

**SO...HOW WAS THAT ONE? I TRIED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOME SEXY TIME SINCE JAKE AND NEESIE HAD BEEN ON RESTRICTIONS LATELY. I KNOW, JASPER IS A STICK IN THE MUD BUT HE IS THE THERAPIST. **

**SO YEAH...WE'RE SLOWLY BUT SURELY MAKING OUR WAY TO THE WEDDING. I WANT TO DRAG EVERYTHING OUT BECUASE YOU GUYS SEEM TO LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH BUT DON'T WORRY, WE'RE NO WHERE NEAR BEING FINISHED EVEN AFTER THE WEDDING SO STAY TUNED. **

**LETS GET TO 500. HALFWAY TO 1000, I'M SO EXCITED. **


	25. Chapter 25

The Daydreams I had to Push Back

Renesemee POV

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I HAD SOME EDITING TO DO. **

**ENJOY:)  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

_The pleasure of your company  
is requested at the marriage of  
Renesemee Carlie Cullen  
and  
Jacob William Black  
on Sunday, June 13, 2010  
at four o'clock in the afternoon  
Chateau Raysse  
Paris, France_

_Cocktails, Dinner and  
Dancing immediately  
following_

_All accommodations will be provided._

_Please RSVP as soon as possible._

I sighed lovingly as I looked at the last, beautiful invitation and then placed it gently in the cream colored envelope.

Alice and I searched high and low for suitable invitations but none of them fit what I wanted so we went with homemade. I pleaded with daddy to hand write each of the 599 invitations and he spent two hours making sure his calligraphy was perfect. I didn't expect him to be so fast but I couldn't deny that he did a beautiful job. He refused to do the addressing of the envelopes so I had to do those myself but I didn't mind.

It was the end of April and the wedding planning was finally coming together. Alice went to Paris to find the perfect location for the wedding and spent a week sending me pictures of the different options. I finally chose a couple of days ago and Alice booked the Chateau Raysse for the entire week of the 10th. My wedding was being planned for a Sunday but we would be going up a week early with some of our guests to just hang out and tour Pairs. I was beginning to get really excited but also very nervous. I wanted to be a wife so badly, but was I really ready? Was I mature enough to take on the role? I tried to convince myself that it wouldn't be any different than it is now, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that was a lie. Marriage was one of the biggest steps in someone's life and I was getting scared that I wouldn't be able to handle it.

The Chateau was beautiful and looked like a huge palace. There were seventeen rooms that could hold everyone who was staying the week. All the wolves, some of Jacob's employees, my family, and some of Jacob's family were all going up a week earlier and were staying at the Chateau while all the other guests would arrive the day before the wedding and stay at various hotels around the city.

Daddy and Jacob paid for the locations that we were renting and I almost passed out when they told me how much all of this was costing. They were paying for everyone's plane rides, food, and hotel accommodations. This was going to be big. I still can't believe that in a little under two months, I would be walking down the aisle to become Mrs. Renesemee Black. Just the sound of it made my entire body light up in excitement. I was going to be a wife and that felt incredible.

The family was starting to pack up the things in the house because after the wedding, everyone was moving back to Forks. I was really happy about that because I didn't know what I would do if I was separated from my parents. The family was going back to set things up while Jake and I were on our honeymoon and Esme was building us a new house. Jacob vehemently opposed to that because he wanted to buy one himself, but Esme wouldn't have it any other way. We convinced him to let her build it because there wasn't anything in Forks that had what Jacob and I wanted. He had very specific ideas about what our house should have so I let him and Esme work on the blueprints while I headed up the wedding. I was buying my dress next month and I had two options that I was narrowing it down to. They were both in New York so we would be making a trip up there in a couple weeks.

My family was going to stay in the mansion back in Forks but Grandpa was going to start working at the hospital in Seattle to keep the suspicion down. They would stay out of Forks for the most part but we would obviously spend a lot of time with Grandpa Charlie and the wolves. I was so happy that my family was coming back with us because that meant I didn't have to be separated from them like I thought I would after Jake and I got married. I couldn't wait to walk on the rocky beaches or have weekly pizza parties with the pack. I would think that my family would get bored just staying in the house all day but mama assured me that they were making plans to go back to college so they wouldn't be lifeless.

Speaking of college, Jacob had convinced me to go. I got my acceptance letter from Julliard and they wanted me to go up in the summer for a special program but I politely denied. I also got into NYU, Dartmouth, Harvard, Yale and Columbia but none of them held any interest to me. I only had eyes for the University of Washington in Seattle and that was where I sent in my tuition deposit. The university was less than an hour away from Forks and I could commute whenever I needed to. I didn't know where the family was planning on going to school but I had a feeling it would be the same choice as mine. Jake argued that I was too smart to just sit at home and be a housewife even though I would be more than happy to do it. He was very firm on his decision because he didn't want my brain to rot as he put it.

But that was in the fall and before I could even think about college stuff, I had to get through high school. Graduation was at the end of May and I had to make sure that I ended well. I had finals coming up and end of the year things to complete but I was more focused on the wedding until next month when finals got closer. School had slowed down some since spring break was right around the corner and we could relax until May. People just seemed more lax at school and I loved to come home and paint or play the piano without rushing to study.

The garage was doing amazing with Jacob still keeping a distance for the most part. He would go in every other day to check on things but wouldn't spend nearly the amount of time there that he used to. He would be at home when I got out of school and I loved to help him cook dinner, which he had gotten very good at. I never thought I would be able to eat anything Jake made, but I had to admit, he was a fairly acceptable cook. He would make me everything from ham to pasta and I loved to sit and watch him pull his masterpieces out of the oven. He was very proud to be able to make things that people could actually eat and I could tell by the smile on his face whenever he made another delectable meal. He was through with economics and passed with flying colors. The college semester ended last week and his graduation was a beautiful ceremony where he was able to wear his honors sash as he walked across the stage to get his degree in business administration. We flew Billy out so that he could come to the graduation and I could tell that he was so proud of his son even thought he never truly articulated it.

"Nessie, pay attention. We have to make sure that you have the right flower arrangements." Rosalie sighed.

"I told you what I wanted and you always shoot me down so I'm not saying anything else." I crossed my arms.

"I am trying to help you out."

"The colors of my wedding are cream and red so I don't understand why roses won't work."

"Because roses are so common. Pick something exotic."

"I don't want anything exotic. I want roses."

This is how our discussions went. Alice was having a hard time booking everything we would need while in Paris so she left Rose and I to handle the details of the wedding. Rose liked extravagance and so did I but nothing compared to her. I still remember her last wedding to uncle Emmett when I was seven and I don't think I have ever seen so many sparkles in my entire life. I was all for the big church, tons of flowers, and beautiful outfits but she was going a little overboard. She wanted to order wild animals for the reception and things that would make my wedding seem more like a circus. I had to put my foot down on several of her options because there was no way I was having people distracted from the main reason for the wedding; me and Jake.

Jacob and I hadn't picked the people for our bridal party yet but I kind of knew who I wanted. I was still on the fence about Alexia because frankly, she was being a bitch. I thought things would go back to normal after the cotillion but she still kept her distance from me and I didn't know why. I think she just wanted attention and that was something I definitely wasn't giving into. Although she was a good friend, I didn't have time to deal with her. I was still inviting her and David to the wedding to be polite but I still didn't know if she would come.

"Nessie are you sure you have everyone you want to invite?" Rose asked as she fanned through the letters that were stacked on the dining room table, which served as ground central for the wedding planning.

"I think so. Everyone is there." I flipped through the list.

"Ok so I'll send them out tomorrow and people should start getting them by Wednesday." She replied.

"I would love to wait until school ends to hand these out but that might be too late. People are going to freak over this." I nervously laughed as I thought about how the people of Vanderbilt would react when they got their invitations.

"Yup. This is going to be some party. I still can't believe your getting married. You're still so young."

"I am eighteen thank you very much." I giggled.

"We all know the truth. You can't fool us."

We continued to go through the guest list and some other small details for another hour before I decided to quit for the day. Jacob would be at the garage for another couple of hours so I had to fill the void with something to do. I didn't want to play piano or paint right now so I decided to work out. I had never went to the gym before because I didn't really have to but I wanted to start going so I could tone up before June. I didn't know if it would actually make any difference in my body but I could at least try.

I bounced up the stairs to the only other person in the house who unnecessarily went to the gym. I knocked on the door and opened it when I got a reply.

"What up little niece?" Emmett asked as he turned down the music pumping from his speakers.

"I was wondering if you would take me to the gym?" I replied and hopped on his bed.

"Shit yeah. I wanted to go today anyway."

"Why do you even go? It doesn't make a difference does it?"

"Everyone else says no but I know it does. Have you seen these guns?" He flexed and showed off his arms.

"Yeah yeah, when can we leave?"

"Half an hour? I got to finish with these college applications." He sighed.

"Really? Which ones?" I asked and went to read behind his shoulder but he closed his laptop before I could see anything.

"None of your business. Get out of my room." He pointed to the door.

"Fine. Thirty minutes or I'm leaving without you." I went into the hall and climbed the stairs to Jake's room.

I went into the closet to change out of my school clothes and got into something more appropriate for the gym. I went to Jake's side of the closet and pulled out one of his football jerseys that Jasper had given him for Christmas. Jake and Jasper loved to veg out in front of the TV every Monday during the football season and watch game after game. They would give each other the jerseys of the teams they hated just to piss each other off. I pulled out the purple Baltimore Ravens shirt that came down to my knees and tightened it against my back so that it didn't engulf my entire body. I slipped on a pair of short soffe's that i usally wore in the heat of summer. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and it fell to the middle of my back. I slipped on some tennis shoes and then grabbed my car keys off of my desk.

I went downstairs where I saw everyone doing different things. Mama and daddy were reading while still being all lovey dovey (will they ever quit?), grandma was washing dishes, Alice was shouting on the phone in French so I guessed she was getting something done for my wedding. Come to think of it, I hadn't even spoken to her in about two days. Rose was still in the dining room and my uncles were playing Xbox.

"You ready to go?" I asked as I walked in the family room.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" Mama asked from daddy's lap.

"The gym with uncle Emmett. I want to start working out."

Everyone except uncle Emmett looked at me like I grew another head, "I just want to make sure that I look good at my wedding. Don't tell me you didn't have worries when you got married mama."

Everyone burst our laughing, "Sweetheart, I didn't really care about anything at my wedding. I just wanted your father. I could have gone to the Vegas if Alice hadn't seen it in her damn visions." She growled at the last part and Alice stuck her tongue out.

"Well I have six hundred guests and I can't let them look better than me. You guys will already be perfect so I have to make sure I'm at the top of my game." I sighed.

"Whatever shortie. Let's go." Emmett dragged me out of the front door.

"I want to drive." I said as he led me to his truck.

"Nope. You going with me." He climbed in the driver's side and I had to jump into the passenger's side.

His 4x4 was so gigantic that we were towering over the other poor cars that we passed on the highway as we head into town. I thought Eva was a tank but she was nothing compared to the sheer massiveness that was Emmett's truck. I didn't even know how he drove this thing. It vibrated my entire body as the engine roared with each rev of the gas. I still remebered back when we used to live in Forks and he let me drive his monstrous truck. I was so scared, I promised myself that I would never drive in my life. We finally made it to Gold's Gym and I stumbled out of the truck as my legs felt like jelly.

"Couldn't handle the ride?" Emmett laughed as he opened the door for me.

"Shut up. Those things should be illegal. How do you even handle that?"

"Its all muscle baby. That's why I practically live here." He chuckled and I followed him in.

We went right up to the front desk and the woman at the front lit up when she saw Emmett.

"Hey baby." Her New Jersey accent purred.

"Hey Jess. Just brought my sister in for a little work out."

"Well we're always happy when you come in." She falsely giggled.

She had a fake tan on her skin that made her appear orange and her long nails were highly unprofessional for the workplace. She had some pretty big hair and I almost chocked on the amount of hair spray that was pouring out of her scalp. Her clothes were two sizes too small for her curvaceous figure and I was seriously considering giving her a lecture on appropriate dress but I decided to hold my tongue. She looked like she had just stepped out of _Jersey Shore_ and that was incredibly unacceptable.

Her and Emmett continued to laugh about who knows what for another five minutes before she handed us two towels. We walked to the back where all the equipment was.

"Does Rose know about the little affair you're having?" I asked.

"Who Jess? Yeah right. I asked if we could have a threesome but Rose shot me down." He pouted.

"Are you serious?" I asked a little louder than necessary.

He boomed his boisterous laugh an several people looked at us, "you should have seen your face. Rose would have castrated me if I ever asked her that. Besides, Jess is a straight up slut." He chuckled.

"I can't believe you said that."

"Just a little gym humor. Now lets get to work. You have a lot of work to do if you're going to fit into that dress."

"I don't even have a dress yet."

"Oh. Well I'm sure its really small so you have some work to do." He smirked.

"Are you calling me fat?"

He scrunched up his face and shrugged his shoulders. I punched his stomach and he laughed at me.

He spent the next two hours working the hell out of me. I had never worked so hard in my entire life and I had no idea Emmett was a frickin' body builder though I shouldn't have been surprised. He had me on every machine in the gym and even made me do the free weights. He pushed me to my limits and then pushed me even more. I walked out of the gym almost in tears because everything hurt so much. On the way home, Emmett made a schedule for me and he expected me to come with him to the gym every other day. I was dreading it because I knew it would only get harder as the workouts went on. I would have to make sure to bring Jake with us next time so he could tell me what I was doing wrong.

"I hate you." I cried as I made my way to the front door ahead of Emmett.

"The hurt means you did a good job. I still can't believe you kept up with me."

"Only because you forced me to. I hate you." I said again.

"At least you're not fat anymore." He chuckled and I made a lunge for him but it hurt too much so I pulled back.

My entire body ached as I made my way up the stairs to Jacob's room. Why the hell did we live on the third floor? Damn it.

I went into the room and didn't even make it to the bed. I just fell on the floor. Jacob was in the bed on the phone. He hung up when I hit the carpet.

"Babe what's wrong. What happened." He began patting my body.

"Don't touch me." I sighed.

"Why? Did you have another attack? Damn it. I knew I should kept an eye on you." He began talking frantically. I rolled over.

"No. Emmett beat the crap out of me at the gym. He had me doing so much and it hurts." I cried.

I could tell that Jake was trying to hold in a laugh, "Don't you dare start laughing at me. I don't have huge muscles of gladiators like you do. It was my first time, I think I deserve some credit."

"Of course you do." He kissed my forehead and even that hurt, "Do you want a bath?" He asked and I nodded.

He went out of the room and went to mine, which was one of the only rooms in the house with a tub. I could hear the water running and couldn't wait to get in. I stayed spread out on the floor for ten minutes before Jacob came in and picked me up off of the floor. He carried me to my bathroom and stripped me of my clothes before laying me in the tub. I immediately felt better but I knew I would be sore as hell in the morning. Jacob left me alone and I spent the rest of the night reading in my warm bathtub.

The next day at school would be my last of freedom because Rose was sending out the invitations today, which meant that they wouldn't get them until tomorrow. I looked at all of the people who were ignoring me and thought about how they would turn on a dime by tomorrow morning. I invited a lot of people that I knew from my school but I knew they weren't really my friends. We were cordial to one another but they were usually the ones who would start rumors about me. Alexia was the only true friend I had, or at least I thought I had. I guess I was wrong about her as well. The only reason I was inviting some of the people at school was because grandpa knew thier parents from the hostpial or they were his pateints. Grandma had also made a lot of firends in NEwport, so i invitied some of her regulars. Lets just say that practically half the town was invited for the most part.

Just like I predicted, as soon as I got out of my car in the Vanderbilt parking lot the next day, people were going crazy. Every person at school suddenly wanted to be my best friend and bombarded me with congratulations. I just smiled and kept walking but I knew all of this was a shameless ploy to get into my good graces. Everyone I talked to was really excited that we were paying for them to go to Paris for the summer. They were all so happy to get an invitation and those who didn't, were stuck to me like glue. I couldn't invite everyone from Vanderbilt and those who I left off the list tried everything they could to get on it. My wedding suddenly became the hottest ticket in town and it was all making me slightly uncomfortable but I knew it would get better once the buzz died down. I even invited some of my teachers and they were extremely excited to come as well.

I couldn't believe that people actually wanted to come to my wedding. I hoped they would but it still surprised me that they wanted to watch me walk down the aisle. I'm sure a lot of them were just coming to judge and another portion of them wanted to come and see how us Cullens threw a party but I didn't really care. I wouldn't remember half of them come next year anyway.

I walked in the door after an exhausting day and plopped on the sofa next to mama in the family room while Jake and Jasper played on the Xbox.

"Busy day?" Mama asked as she began playing with me hair.

"These humans are seriously happy to come to my wedding."

She chuckled, "You wanted them all there."

"I know." I sighed.

"We can always cancel." Jake said and sat next to me.

"Don't you dare. I want them there to see us together so I can live with all this hype for now." I gave him a chaste kiss and laid back down.

"People at the garage got their invitations today too. That's part of the reason I didn't go in." He chuckled and rubbed my leg. I was still sore from yesterday and I hated Emmett for it.

"You were lucky. I had people actually get on their knees and beg me to come."

"Good. That means we're popular."

"Great." I replied sarcastically.

Jake and I spent the rest of the afternoon together and when he started getting hungry, I decided to make his favorite; pizza. I was never a very good pizza maker but that was the joy of living in the 21st century. They have pre made crust these days so it's a rather simple task. I was pouring the sauce on the dough while Jake sat at the counter.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you." Jake said after taking a sip from his water.

"Which is?" I asked.

"I got custody of a kid." He smiled and I dropped the spoon I was holding.

"What the hell?" I bet my eyes were as big as saucers.

"You should see your face right now." He laughed.

"Please don't send me into shock. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know Eve at the garage?" He asked and I nodded, "Well she and her husband were going out tomorrow night for their anniversary and their babysitter canceled. I said we could watch him. Are you ok with that?"

"Oh my god; of course." I was slowly getting make heartbeat back to normal and cleaned some of the sauce that spilled, "I thought you adopted someone." I giggled.

"You would have known if I did. They're bringing him by tomorrow around six. We just have to watch him for a couple of hours."

"They have a little boy?" I asked.

"Yup age four I think. His name's Archie. He shouldn't be too bad."

"What should we do?"

"About…?"

"About Archie. We can't just stick him in front of the TV."

"That's what Billy did with me."

"And you see how you turned out. We have to give him something productive to do. That's what babysitters do Jacob."

"I babysat you pretty well." He chuckled.

"That's true I guess." I put the pizza in the oven and went to sit next to him on the bar stool.

"We could go to the park. Kids like the park." He suggested.

"That will be fun. I can't wait to meet him. Is he cute?"

"I don't know. I've never met him but if he looks anything like Eve then my guess is yes."

"You have a crush?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No. I'm just saying, she looks pretty." He shifted uncomfortably.

"I know. I just like watching you squirm." I kissed him passionately so he knew I was joking and he accommodated my lips perfectly.

I pulled away when I couldn't breath anymore and he smirk with those beautiful lips that I loved so much.

"Don't get a big ego Jake. You're not _that_ good." I said as I pulled the pizza out of the oven.

"That's not what you were saying a couple days ago. I distinctly remember you screaming how good I was in the backseat of your car." He muttered under his breath.

"Shhhhhh. There are people in the house." I felt the heat from my blush rise in my cheeks when uncle Emmett's laughter hit me from the family room.

"I'm not ashamed."

"Yeah well I am." I chuckled.

We ate pizza for the rest of the night and when Embry got home from the garage, I made him one so that he didn't have to share with Jake and I. I drank two gallons of grape soda since I hadn't had any in a long time and forgot how good it tasted. Mama used to never let me drink it when I was younger because she said my teeth would rot but Jake used to always sneak me some anyway. I guess I just got in the habit to not drink soda but my mouth was begging for some so I downed the sugary liquid in less than an hour.

After our dinner, Jake took me to play paintball before we came back to the house so I could write a paper I had due. I spent the next hour trying to write while Jake nibbled on my neck and wouldn't let me concentrate so…yeah. That turned into something passionate. Damn that wolf for knowing my buttons. I don't even think we've gone one day without having sex since Jasper lifted our restrictions. I would never in a million years think that Jake would affect me the way that he did, but he sure did know how to get me going no matter how much I tried to resist him. I fell asleep in Jacob's arms with two sentences of my paper written but it wasn't due for another couple of days so I didn't care.

I woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to start my day. Maybe it was the ending of my high school career or the fact that I would be married soon but I was just happier these days. Maybe it had something to do with both? Whatever. I wasn't complaining.

After I got out of my shower and wrapped a towel around my body, I headed into Jake's closet to find something to wear to school. I looked for longer than I planned and didn't find anything to match my mood so I walked down the hall to my room. It felt weird to walk in because I barely spent anytime here anymore. I had practically moved into Jake's room a couple years ago and it felt good to be near him so I rarely came in my room unless I needed something like today. I walked into my closet and saw clothes I hadn't seen in forever. I would have to visit this place more often.

I spent five minutes in my closet before I found something perfect. It was spring so I was allowed to get away with vivid colors and I was happy to be able to get out of the dreariness of winter although it was always raining in Newport so the clouds still hid the sun. Nonetheless, it was still spring. I chose a pastel yellow dress that had a high waist and high collar. It flared out to fall lightly to the top of my knees and it was warm enough outside that I didn't have to wear stockings. There was a golden belt that went around my waist and was a couple shades darker than the dress. The biggest problem was shoes. White? Black? Yellow? No not yellow, that would make me look like a frickin' dandelion. I went with some white, pumps that were made by a Brazilian fashion designer who Alice fell in love with last year. They were really simple but still beautiful. The mile-high, silhouetted, patent pump had a daring stiletto heel that might even be too high for me, but I could tough it out. It had a pointy, closed toe and went perfect with the light pastel color of my dress. My caffs were burning from the intense workout I had the other day but I would just have to get over that because these shoes were too good to not wear. I left my hair to flow down my back and put on my white Tiffany's watch that Jacob had given me for Christmas.

I grabbed my bag and headed out of my room, down the hall to give Jacob a goodbye kiss. I opened his door softly and went to his bed where he was sprawled out on his back. I trailed kisses up his chest until reached his neck and he shuddered. I reached his lips and gave him a sweet kiss and he opened his eyes. I pulled back to see him smiling.

"Why do you always smile after I kiss you?" I asked as I sat on his bed.

"Because it feels so good." He replied still not out of his sleep.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy our time together." I giggled, "I have to go to school but I should be home by one. I can get out of class early today. What time did you say Eve was bringing Archie over?"

"Six. That's what time she wanted to go out." He sat up.

"Ok good, that should give me time to write my paper and go to the gym." I began ticking the things I had to do off on my fingers.

"I feel so useless. All I do it sit at home and eat." He chuckled.

"Well you opened a business so I think you deserve a little break until you open up the next one." I gave him another sweet kiss before heading out of the door.

I went downstairs and bounced into the kitchen where Embry was sitting at the counter eating some cereal.

"Hey Ness." I smiled when I went to the fridge to pull out the orange juice.

"Hello my wolf friend. How are you today?"

"Tired but good."

"Jake has you working hard?"

"I don't know how he did it. This business is about to kill me and between it and Andrea, I barely have enough energy to sleep."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You can do it. Jake has faith in you."

"I know and I can't let him down so that's why I work my ass off. Plus its fucking awesome at the garage." He chuckled.

"I haven't been there in a while. Maybe I should swing by after the gym today." I wondered if I had time for that.

"Oh I heard that Emmett kicked your ass the other day." He laughed.

"Its not funny. My muscles still ache and I might not ever recover."

"Stop being dramatic. I still don't know why you're going anyway. You look fucking perfect."

"Well thank you but I just want to get a little healthier before June. It couldn't hurt."

"Yeah yeah. Oh and I got your wedding invitation, which doesn't make much sense to me since we live in the same house. Do I have to RSVP?"

"Yes Embry. You have to RSVP so we know what to order you for dinner. Stop being difficult."

"Fine. Andrea and I will RSVP as soon as possible. Don't get too mad at me." He laughed, "I got to go to work." He put his dishes in the sink and then went out of the door.

I sat with daddy for another ten minutes before it was time to go myself and I hopped in my Hummer to head to Vanderbilt. I pulled into the parking lot and saw the bright red hair Alexia as she stood near her car. Over the past couple of months, she had moved her spot over to the other side of the lot but I guess she wanted to talk to me. I pulled into my normal spot and got out of the car. She didn't move from her car so I just started walking to the school. If she had something to say then she would have to make the effort.

I could feel her walking behind me and heard my heels as they quickly tapped on the cement sidewalk. I was almost to the door when I heard her.

"Nessie." She tried to get my attention so I turned around and kept my face stern.

"Yes. How can I help you Alexia?"

"I…uh…here." She handed me a cream colored envelope that I noticed as my wedding invitation, "David and I wanted to RSVP."

"Well thank you. I'm sure Jake would love to see you there." I turned around to walk into the school.

"Please don't act like that Nessie." She whispered and I could tell that her voice was sad.

"Don't act like what? Last I heard, we weren't friends Alexia."

"I'm sorry. I know I've been a bitch lately but I've had a lot going on and I didn't even know what I was doing. Please don't hold it against me."

"Alexia, you ignored me for the past three months and whenever I did try and talk to you, you had an attitude. You want me to just roll over act like nothing happened?"

"No Ness but I've been going through a lot lately and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She began to break down crying and I wasn't expecting that. It was kind of weird to have her showing this much emotion in public and I didn't really know what to do. I stood there while she broke down on the sidewalk and people looked at us like we were crazy. After a couple of minutes, I couldn't be mad at her anymore since this was obvoiuosly a seriuos issue.

I knelt down next to here and rubbed her back gently while she continued to cry, "Alexia what is going on? I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Its not you Ness. I…just.. its been a rough couple of months." She wiped her eyes and stood back up.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I stood next to her and brushed the dust off of her clothes.

"Not really. I shouldn't bother you. You have so much to do and you probably wouldn't be worried about my issues." She sadly smiled.

"Come on." I took her hand and began walking back to the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I unlocked the doors of my Hummer.

"We're skipping." I jumped in and she followed.

I drove us to the mall and headed straight to our favorite spot; Baskin Robbins. I ordered us a giant sundae and I sat down in a booth near the door with two spoons.

"Ok talk." I said and took a bite of chocolate chip ice cream.

She took a deep breath and a couple of bites of ice cream, "My brother died in January. Right after the nominations. He was hit by a drunk driver in Atlanta while he was there on a business trip." She said sadly but didn't cry.

I could feel my mouth hanging open and I didn't even have the brain impulses to close it. How could I be so selfish as to think that my life was the only one that mattered? All this time, I just thought that she was being rude. It never occurred to me that she was having problems. Did I ever ask her? Did it even occur to me to ask her? I tried to quickly remember the past couple of months to think if I had even inquired about her life. I couldn't think of one time. I was such a selfish bitch. She kept all that bottled up and i doubt she told anyone else at school besides me. I should have been there for her but instead, I was too wrapped up in my own world.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"I didn't want to bother you. I had David with me a lot so he helped but its been rough." She hung her head and began playing with the ice cream.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I never asked."

"That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you. It wasn't your job to care for me. After awhile, I didn't want you to feel guilty or anything so I just kept it to myself."

"How are you doing?"

"Better. There's always pain in my stomach but I doubt that will go away anytime soon. My parents are really messed up but they're going to therapy so at least they're trying."

"I'm your friend Alexia, you shouldn't feel like you had to keep that from me. I know its not necessarily any of my business but I could have helped you." I sighed, "God I was such a bitch." I whispered mostly to myself.

"No you weren't. I was the one who shut you out. Don't feel bad." She smiled and I nodded even though she couldn't cahnge my mind on the subject.

Alexia and I spent the whole day at the mall just talking and catching up. I mostly listened to her as vented her feelings and I still felt horrible that I never noticed how much she had changed since the death of her brother. She seemed to be doing better the more she talked about it and by the end of the day, we were actually laughing like old times. I could still see the sadness in her eyes but I knew that was going to be there for a while. I drover her back to Vanderbilt at three and we made plans to meet up later in the week. I wanted to ask daddy if she could sleep over during the weekend and I hoped no one would mind.

I pulled up into the driveway and saw daddy standing on the front step with his arms crossed. Damn it. I forgot the school called parents when students were out to make sure they weren't skipping. I went over my day quickly in my head so that he could see I was helping out a friend. I got out of the car shyly and kept my head low as I made my way to the front step. He took a deep breath and kissed my forehead before going back inside.

Whew. Good. I'm not in trouble.

Eve and her husband arrived right at six and dropped off the cutest boy I had ever laid eyes on. Archie had bright blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that were hidden behind long eyelashes. He was chubby but nothing that would be considered anything but baby fat. He was extremely shy when he first came over but opened up as the night went on.

Jake and I took him to the park like we said we would and Archie spent the whole time on the swing. I sat on a bench while I watched Jake and him try to have a contest to see who could swing the highest. Of course, Jake let Archie win every time and I could tell that he was having as much fun as the four year old. We stayed outside until the sun went down and Archie was about to pass out from exhaustion.

Throughout the night, I had to push back my fantasies of Jacob playing like that with our child. He looked so natural in the role of father and it saddened me to think that he would never have the opportunity. I closed my eyes to think about what it could be like to have Jacob's children for just one second.

Jacob with a baby in his arms, our baby that we made together. My baby, soft and dark-haired like Jacob but still a hint of me. The perfect mixture between both worlds like I had been for mama and daddy. Sleeping on Jacob's chest or crying in the middle of the night. I wouldn't mind getting up to care for a baby. Just to hear the sounds of its coos would be enough for me.

And then I thought about farther into the future. I day dreamed about running a brush through the long, black hair of my daughter like mama used to do for me or watching Jacob carry her on his shoulders. Maybe I would have two children, two perfect children. One boy and one girl. A boy would look just like Jacob, with his short, messy hair and his deep brown eyes that showed the happiness of a pure soul. And a girl who was soft and sweet but still had the tough exterior like her father. I didn't know how my fantasy children would act but if they were anything like me in that respect, I knew we would have a handful.

When I felt the tears behind my eyelids, I knew it was time to stop fantasizing. I quickly wiped my face before anyone had the chance to see me crying and put on a smile as I went to stand near Jacob and Archie.

As soon as we walked in the door, Jacob and Archie feel asleep on the sofa while watching _Aladdin _and I just watched as they breathed together, letting their dreams take over. Eve and her husband came to pick Archie up at nine and I carried him to the front door where Eve took over and thanked me for babysitting. They left and I went back into the family room to wake Jake up so we could go up to his room but he looked too peaceful for me to disturb him. I took off my heels and snuggled up close to him on the sofa. His long arm instinctively wrapped around my body and I fell asleep next to him as our heartbeats slowed together.

* * *

**WE'RE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THE WEDDING. I KNOW YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK. I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ALMOST TO 500. PLEASE HELP ME GET 1000 REVIEWS BY THE END OF THIS STORY. IT WOULD BE A GREAT REWARD FOR ALL MY HARD WORK. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **


	26. Chapter 26

Forks Again

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

"I just don't see why we have to go back right now." I said as Nessie and I made our way to the airport.

"Its just for the weekend Jacob and I want to see the pack. I haven't been back since that whole mystery vampire situation and we didn't really get to talk back then."

"Well I still think this is a wasted trip."

"That's only because you don't understand the true value of Forks Washington." She giggled.

"Whatever."

It was the middle of May and Nessie only had two weeks left in school. She was doing exceptionally well and was at the top of her class. While she got into all the major colleges in the country, the University of Washington was her first choice and that killed me. She had an amazing brain and I just thought she was wasting in Washington, but there was no changing her decision so I guess I have to live with it. I would follow her anywhere but she said that I had spent too much time away from my pack and we needed to go back so I guess we were moving back to Forks. That was at the end of the summer and Nessie was still going crazy about the wedding. She was being very meticulous about everything and every detail was planned to a T. The flowers had been ordered, the menu was set and the location was booked so we were well on our way to a June wedding. I never thought I'd get there but I was only one month away from being a husband. Nessie still hadn't picked her dress yet but she said that was one of the last things she was doing, which didn't make much sense to me considering the stress she went through with the cotillion, but I stayed out of it.

I was pretty much kicked out of the planning because apparently, I screwed everything up. I thought I did things right but Nessie said I just made more of a mess so I was banned from anything wedding related. All I had to do was pick groomsmen and show up in Paris on the 10th of June to be at the end of the aisle. I can do that. I wasn't nervous yet but Edward said the anxiousness would come as the days got closer. He said he wasn't nervous when he married Bella but Esme told me differently. She said that the day before, he was pacing the house and she could have sworn that she saw him sweating. All I could do was laugh at that because I had never really seen Edward flustered before but I guess Bella could make him do strange things.

I was finally finished with school and my graduation was perfect; simple but extremely important. My dad came to watch me walk across the stage and it felt good to be the first Black to graduate from college. I was able to get my Bachelor's in Business and I had already started to make plans for the garage out in Forks. I was planning on doing some scouting on the trip so I could start finding a good location. Nessie was forcing me on this trip because she said I needed to spend more time with my family and the wolves before she stole me away completely. I still didn't understand her logic on that but if she wanted a weekend trip to Forks, then that's what she was getting. Embry was supposed to come back with us but Andrea wanted to introduce him to her mother so they were spending the weekend in Texas.

I drove down the highway as fast as I could so that we could make our plane on time. I looked over and saw the "wedding book" in Nessie's lap. She was attached to that thing like it was her lifeline and it held all the things she was planning for June. I didn't dare look inside because I would probably get scared if I did so I just let her deal with that.

"Are you getting nervous?" I asked as we sped down the highway towards Boston.

"About the wedding?" She replied and I nodded.

"I get a little more scared everyday but its not enough to keep me away from you." She kissed my cheek and I smiled because I felt the exact same way.

"What do you want to do when we get to Forks?" She closed the book.

"I don't really care. You said you wanted me to spend time with my family so I guess I could do that and the wolves have been hounding me to do something with them but besides that…" I shrugged.

"Can we take the wolves to a club in Seattle? I haven't been dancing in such a long time." She sighed.

"I guess we could do that tonight. We only have two days so I can't fit everything in." I chuckled.

"Ok well today we can stay with the wolves and then tomorrow, we can have dinner with your family."

The way she said her last sentence made me think that she had an ulterior motive for this trip.

"Nessie, why are we really going back?" I sighed already knowing the answer.

"Just because…."

"Nessie."

"I want to try one last time to make Rebbecca like me. I can't have her _not_ be at the wedding but you're determined to make it seem like she won't even come."

"God damn it Nessie, how many times do I have to tell you, she probably won't ever like you."

"Probably being the operative word. Maybe if I'm nice enough, she could come around."

We were at the airport now and I took our bags out of the trunk, "You're just going to end up getting hurt again. I hate to say it but my sister is a bitch. Please don't try and talk to her on this trip."

"I can't make that promise Jacob. Maybe Billy can help me?" She thought and we began walking to check in.

Once we were at our gate, she pulled out the wedding book and began scribbling furiously. I took a peek and didn't recognize one word.

"When do we get to test wedding cake?" I asked.

She giggled, "I set up a meeting next weekend. We have ten options to choose from. I knew you would love to do that."

"Of course I would. I want a huge cake. Chocolate with white frosting." I began fantasizing.

"That's what I told the baker."

"I love you." I pulled her close to my body.

"Just because I get you cake?"

"Yup."

We got on the plane half an hour later and sat in the comfortable seats on our way back to Forks what I knew would be one eventful weekend.

We landed in Seattle a couple of hours later and I was already starting to regret this trip. We got off of the plane and I rented us a car so that we could make the drive to Forks. I drove down the highway at full speed and didn't even realize that we were at the exit for LaPush until Nessie pointed it out.

"Jake, do you even know where you live anymore? We're here." She pointed out of the window.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Sure sure. Don't make us late." She giggled.

We pulled up to my house and I realized that I didn't tell Nessie we wouldn't be staying here. I loved my house but I wouldn't have Nessie anywhere near Rebbecca more than was needed. Besides, there wasn't anymore space since Rebbecca had taken my room and Billy had turned Rachel's old room into storage so Nessie and I would probably be staying at the Cullen's old mansion.

"Please just stay on your best behavior." Nessie sighed as we got out of the car.

"I am always on my best behavior." I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her to the front door.

"I mean it Jacob. This is supposed to be a fun trip."

Before I could even knock on the door, it swung open and Billy sat with a huge smile on his face.

"My kids are here." He held his arms up for a big hug, which Nessie gave him instantly.

I would never think that my father would be so accepting of her but I was glad he was to the point that I was practically forgotten. We stayed at Billy's for three hours just talking and catching up. I had seen him last month when he came to my graduation but he only stayed for the day so we didn't get a lot of time to talk. In all my twenty-five years, I had never seen him so happy. I don't know what it was but he just seemed to have something new about him. The only problem I saw was of course my sister who didn't seem to have any shame about how she had been acting over the past couple of months. Nessie tried speaking to her but Rebbecca just walked out of the house without a word. From the minute I saw her, I was pissed. A couple of months ago, Billy asked me to send him some money so that he could bail Rebbecca out of fucking jail. I refused at first until Nessie said that she would send it. I mailed some money that got conveniently "lost" in transition so Rebbecca spent two nights in jail. Charlie ad stopped with the personal favors because she was in there so much.

We left Billy's early in the afternoon to head over to Seth's. As soon as the car pulled up, Colin was out of the house to greet us.

"Hey C." Nessie said as he picked her up in a hug.

"I missed you guys. Finally we can party. Seth is so up tight."

"He's doing his job." I chuckled.

"Whatever. What brings you guys by?" He asked as we walked into the house.

"Just a quick visit." Nessie said, "Did you get the wedding invitations?"

"Of course. Everyone here is super excited. We can't wait. Do we really have to RSVP?"

"Why does everyone always ask me that? Of course you do. It's the right thing to do." Nessie said with a stern face.

I just laughed because that was something Nessie demanded from the guests. They _had _to RSVP whether they were coming or not because that was the polite thing to do. She wouldn't have anything done halfway with our wedding and it was kind of funny to watch because she was so serious about it all.

Only Colin was at the house so we just waited until Seth came home a couple hours later. I didn't know what he was doing these days but apparently, he got a job somewhere in Seattle as a mechanic so he was busy working throughout the day and running the pack at night. Nessie made sure everyone knew about the invitations and asked them to RSVP just like she did with Colin. We decided to split up for now and get back together in an hour to head into Seattle. Most of the wolves were trekking with us to some club that Seth said he knew and I didn't even care where we went as long as I got to drink something. I needed to relax on this trip so that's what I was planning on doing.

"What should I wear?" Nessie asked as we stood in her giant closet in the Cullen mansion.

"Does it matter? You'll be the hottest thing in there as usual."

"I have told you about lying." She laughed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"One day I'm just going to wear something ugly and you'll be forced to tell me the truth."

"I will always tell you the truth." I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed light kisses on her night.

"Jacob, we don't have time for that." She said and I could already tell I was winning.

"Please?" I pleaded.

She didn't respond right away, "Jacob, I'm serious."

"Then push me away." I chuckled.

It took her three solid minutes but she finally pushed me back and tried to catch her breath.

"I hate you." She panted, "Now we're going to be late."

"I'm ready. What's taking you so long?" I laughed.

"Get out!" She pushed me out of the closet. I went to sit on the bed and just looked around the room.

It amazed me that it still looked exactly the same as it did the day Esme had created it. There were still the pale blue walls and the pictures from when she was younger. I got off the bed to get a better look and couldn't believe that the little girl I carried on my shoulders was now a beautiful, grown woman. I looked at one picture where she must have been about seven and held her and Bella. They looked so much alike and you could definitely tell that she was Bella's daughter. Whenever I thought about how much I fought for Bella back in the day and how much I wanted her for myself, it kind of pissed me off. I was so obnoxious and stubborn. Even when she told me no, I was holding onto that little shred of hope that she would change her mind. Just to think that my advances would have erased Nessie from my world made me kind of sick.

I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around my front and turned around to see Nessie standing just as beautiful as ever. She was in a loose fitting dress that fell to her mid thigh and had a neckline that dipped to her collarbone. The sleeves were loose fitting as well and fell to her elbows. The dress had thick horizontal stripes that alternated between white and sparkly silver. Her feet were in a pair of sparkly heels that made her closer to my face. I could smell the her sweet natural scent of strawberries and I still got knocked on my ass every time she came near me. Her hair was left to hang over her shoulders and frame her face.

"Do I look pretty?" She whispered against my lips.

"Do you even have to ask?" I kissed her sweetly and then pulled back to just look at her.

"You're too good." She chuckled.

"Let's go party."

I took her hand and led her out of the room, down the stairs and into the car we had rented at the airport. We headed over to Seth's first. She jumped out of the car and ran in before I could even open my door. She was definitely excited for tonight because she could finally relax some after her stressful couple of weeks. I followed her inside to find the wolves just as rowdy as I remembered them.

"So where are we going Seth?" Nessie asked as she sat on his lap. I silently went to pull her off.

I led her to a seat on the other side of the room. I was getting better with the jealousy thing but it still pissed me off when Seth touched her more than I thought acceptable.

"Well I know this one place downtown that's kind of cool but they don't serve drinks. We can go there if you guys want but personally, I want some alcohol." He smirked.

"Here here." Brady shouted.

"So where else can we go?" Nessie asked.

"Bochi." Seth said, " This guy at work told me about it so I think that's the best place."

"Alright, so why are we still here?" Brady asked, "Let's move."

We all got into different cars and headed to Seattle. I was behind Seth in his small car that he was very proud of because he built it himself completely from scratch. I had to admit that it was very impressive because I remember the amount of work it took to build the rabbit that I owned oh so long ago. Although I loved that car, I wouldn't drive in that thing if someone paid me. It was so unreliable and worthless but I still treated it like it was the best car in the world because I built it with my own hands.

We drove down the highway and got into Seattle in less than thirty minutes. Our group was fifteen handsome, tanned, muscular men and one extremely hot Nessie so we didn't have any problem getting in and were actually ushered to the back where it was more of a private set up. It was one of the younger wolves' birthday so we used this as an opportunity to celebrate. The music was pumping and the lights were flashing so Nessie threw us all on the dance floor after we got settled.

I'm sure it was a sexual thing, but I always loved dancing with Nessie especially at a club like this. The way her body moved against mine to the music was just about the best thing I could imagine. She excelled at moving her hips in a beautiful way without making it vulgar or slutty. I had to make sure to take frequent breaks from the floor so I could control my hormones and didn't take her right in front of all these people. She danced with Seth and Colin as well but they made sure to keep more of a distance so they weren't touching. Good.

I took my seat after a couple hours on the dance floor and pulled Nessie into my lap.

"Thank you for bringing me here. Its so much fun." She continued to jump up and down on my leg.

"It is fun. You want something to drink?" I had to shout because the music was so loud.

"I'll go get it." She gave me a quick kiss before heading to the bar.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes to recuperate. I was alone for about two minutes before Seth sat next to me and he was actually sweating, which was a hard thing to do for a 108-degree wolf.

"Wow, I haven't had this much fun since…I don't even know." Seth laughed.

"Its all thinks to Ness. She won't ever pass up a good party."

"Where is your little booger anyway?"

"Getting drinks." I pointed behind my shoulder to the bar, "Actually, she's been gone for a pretty long time. I'm going to go check on her."

I headed in the direction of the bar. I saw Nessie standing trying to get out of the grasp of some fucker's arm who was wrapping it around her waist and whispering in her ear. She kept pushing him back but he just moved closer. Keep your cool Jake; you can't kill a human in front of all these people.

I went to Nessie and pulled her back behind me. I could tell that the fucker was drunk but that still didn't give him the right to put his hands on her.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" He slurred.

"Don't touch her again. You're lucky I don't kick your ass." I snarled. The fire inside my stomach started to burn.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want. What are you? The police?" He stumbled but caught himself.

"No, I'm the fucking boyfriend and if you touch her again, I will put your lights out so back off." I moved closer so that he would know I wasn't kidding.

"You don't own the world. I can have whatever I want."

"Jacob, don't get us kicked out." Nessie whispered.

"Who the hell are you?" The dude asked and tried to reach around me to grab at Nessie but I pushed his hand away again.

"I just told you who I was." I growled.

He said something that I didn't completely understand but I think I got the gist.

"I'm serious. I'm keeping my cool so I don't stomp you into the ground but if you so much as look at her the rest of the night, I will kill you." I said viciously. The fire inside me got hotter.

He swung and his drunken ass missed me completely, but he hit Nessie dead on the left side of her face. She went down hard and the next thing I knew, I was throwing punches left and right. I felt something break under my fist and he whimpered from the pain but I couldn't really tell what I hit. I knew if I kept going, the wolf would erupt and I could seriously hurt this dude but its not like I really cared. I pulled my fist back to hit him one more time and got his cheek. He fell to the ground and didn't move so I knew he was out cold. There was a crowd around us and the while the music was still going, the conversation had died down. I didn't really care about anyone besides Nessie who was still on the ground but responsive.

"What the hell was that?" Nessie asked and touched her face. She winced from the pain and I knelt down next to her.

"Babe are you ok? Let me see." She let me look at her face and it wasn't that bad; just a small mark, but I was still pissed.

"Damn it. I ruined all the fun. Do we have to go now?" She pouted and I chuckled. She had just gotten punched in the face and she still wanted to dance.

"Yeah, I think so. That was our cue to go. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Jacob. It barely stung. Did you really have to do that?" She pointed to the dude who was a little bloody and still on the floor.

"I tried to control it but that kind of went out the window when he hit you." I saw the bouncers trying to make their way through the crowd so I knew we had to get out pretty quickly, "Come on. We gotta go."

I helped Nessie off of the ground and the wolves followed us out to the parking lot. We got in the cars and pulled out just before the cops got there.

"God damn it. I wanted to stay for a while. This is all my fault." Nessie sighed.

"How can you say that? That dude was a total douce. He had no right to touch you."

"He was drunk Jacob. I was handling it."

"Oh really? How?"

"I didn't really think that far ahead but I was handling it."

"Yeah well I just sped up the process. He fucking punched you in the face and I couldn't let him get away with that." I could feel my insides getting hot again as I remembered what had just happened.

"Calm down Jacob." She took my hand and intertwined our fingers. I could feel the wolf begin to subside back into submission.

"I just can't believe he thought he could do that to you."

"It was fine. I'm fine. My face is all better. Please don't get upset over this." She pleaded and I nodded my head.

"Fine but I still think I should have killed him."

"We've talked about this Jacob, you can't go killing every guy who hits on me. I'm used to it." She giggled.

"Ok then, hypothetical question. What if that same thing had happened to me?"

"What? A guy hitting on you? Cause that would be funny."

"No, just reverse the genders."

"Well then I would beat the bitch's ass but that's ok if I do it."

"What kind of double standard is that?" I laughed.

"Well I can't have women thinking you're up for sale. I have to stake my claim."

"Girls are objectified more than guys so I should be the one trying to stake my claim." She fumbled through her purse and pulled out her phone, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Texting Seth to see who's right in this little argument." Her fingers typed furiously on the keypad and she waited for a reply, "He says he's hungry and everyone wants to go out to eat. He said we could talk about it at a restaurant."

"Alrighty then." I veered off on the first exit where I saw a suitable place to eat and pulled into the parking lot of an Italian restaurant. The wolves followed us and I helped Nessie out of the car. We went inside and got a huge table where we all sat.

The rest of the night was spent arguing who was in the right over the little fiasco at the club. Half of the group sided with me and said that I have to protect Nessie whenever some dude tries to hit on her but the other half, was with Nessie and said that she could handle it herself. It didn't really matter what they said because I was always going to be overprotective of Nessie no matter what the situation, but I guess it was good dinner conversation. We all stuffed ourselves with ribs, chicken, spaghetti, bugers and other fatty foods that we loved. Nessie not only had a salad but half of my plate, which I wasn't happy about but I couldn't deny her when she put on "the face" that she loved to unleash on me when she wanted something.

I drove us home that night and felt exhausted. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light and I felt Nessie's body wrap around mine after she called back to Vermont. I slept with her in my arms and couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather be.

I woke up with a huge smile on my face because I dreamed once again about my non-existent children. I don't remember specifics about the dream but I knew it was a good one. I had been having these dreams a lot lately and even though they were great, whenever I was brought back to reality, the truth hit me like a tsunami. I never told Nessie about my dreams because I knew that would upset her but I still wished that one day we would figure something out in regards to children. I didn't know if adoption was an option but I guess we could talk about that in a couple of years.

I gently untangled myself from Nessie and stretched my muscles as I got out of bed. I got in the shower and felt the warm water run over my body as I thought about my dreams. I usually only kept them in my memory for about an hour because I knew if Nessie saw the light in my eyes, she would want to know what I was thinking about and I couldn't lie to her so I just had to push all those thoughts out. The i thought about how it would feel to have my child growing inside of Nessie and the smile on my face when I held the baby for the first time. What would he or she be like? Would they have the wolf gene? Would they take after Nessie? Maybe my black hair or her brown eyes. Who knows but I would give almost anything to just hold one of the children from my dreams.

I was back to normal when I got out of the shower and went to go get dressed in the closet. I just threw on some boxers and a wife beater because I didn't really know what Nessie had planned for the day. I got back in bed and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She turned in my arms and looked me in the eyes.

"Good morning Alpha."

"Good morning Ness. How did you sleep?"

"Good, no dreams, just blackness." She smiled.

"How's you face?"

"I think I need surgery." She winced.

"What?! Are you in pain?" I nearly screamed.

"I was just joking Jacob, I'm fine. I bet the mark's already gone." She laughed and rolled over.

"You are a very bad girl I could have had a heat attack." I pulled her closer to me.

She kissed my lips lightly and then pulled back.

"What are we doing today?" I asked and pulled her closer to my body.

"Well, we have a big dinner with the wolves and your family but that's it. We can stay in bed all day."

"When you say my family, who do you mean exactly?" I asked tepidly.

"Billy, Rachel, Paul, Sarah who I haven't seen in ages by the way, and Rebbecca. Plus the wolves. We're all going over Seth's later tonight."

"You know how I feel about this." I sighed.

"I know, but can't you put on a happy face for me and bare through it?" She pouted.

"Do I have to talk to her?"

"I would actually prefer it if you didn't since you can't say nice things."

"Good because I can't really think of anything I would even want to say to her."

We spent the rest of the day in bed talking and watched TV. After the fourth episode of _Family Guy_, I could tell she was getting bored so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I pulled her face close to mine and started off gently with my kiss. Nessie brought her arms up and wound them around my neck. I could feel her small hands twisting in my hair and tugging softly. We were pressed closely together in an uncomfortable angle on the bed, but I could care less, I was kissing my Nessie and nothing was going to derail that. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth immediately. Our tongues massaged each other's. She tasted of sweet strawberries and cream and I couldn't get enough of her.

I brought my hand to run up and down her soft skin and let it rest on her hips while massaging it gently. She moaned into my mouth and I knew we would have to break for air sometime but I didn't want to be the first to do it. Luckily, Nessie wanted some oxygen so she moved her lips to my neck and began kissing. She trailed her tongue up and down my neck and I thought I was going to die from the tension in my stomach. She took of my shirt and brought her head back down to place hot, wet kisses on my chest. She straddled my waist and licked over each one of my stomach muscles, which made me shudder in pleasure and I could feel the smile on her lips because she was a tease at heart. She moved further down my body and I could already feel my dick twitching in my boxers, which she luckily pulled off and threw to the floor. I was lying on the bed naked while she kissed all over my body. Her warm breath was fanning over my skin and my head was now in a state of pure bliss. A bomb could be hurdling towards earth and I would be able to die happy.

She moved down my body and grabbed my manhood, which caused it to shoot straight up. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes when she began moving her hand softly. She continued that for a while and it took all my self-control to not blow in the first few seconds and then…I felt her lips on Little Jake.

Wait what?

It took all I had when she was kissing down my body to pull away but I knew we couldn't do that. I immediately sat up and backed against the headboard. I covered myself with the pillow, "Whoa whoa Ness, what are you doing?"

"What? Is there a problem?" She smiled.

"Uh…you don't have to do that." I stuttered because I was still in shock.

"You don't think it would be good." She climbed back into my lap on top of the pillow, "I know I could help you."

There was no doubt in my mind that it would be incredible beyond belief but there was no way I could let Nessie do that. She didn't have to do that.

"No, I…uh…I'm fine. You don't have to do anything to help." I tired smiling but her face fell.

"That's the second time you've stopped me from doing that. Why won't you let me help? You've done it to me." She climbed off of my lap and threw my boxers back at me. I guess the mood was ruined. I slipped them on and moved closer to her.

"Ness, I just don't want you to feel obligated to please me. I'm fine with what we have."

"Yeah but why would you push me away?" She asked seriously.

"I told you. I don't want you to feel obligated. Please don't take this as rejection."

She thought about it for a minute and then got a huge smile on her face. Shit. What was she thinking now?

"Ok, but on our wedding night, I get to do whatever I want to and you can't stop me. Deal?"

"No deal. Its my wedding night too. I have restrictions."

"I won't rape you Jacob. You have my word."

"Still no deal."

"I promise you'll like it. Don't worry." She giggled and then got off of the bed to head into the shower. I sighed and leaned back against the headboard, "Get dressed Jacob, we have to leave in an hour."

"I don't want to." I huffed like a child.

"What was that?" I asked while the shower started.

"Nothing." I laughed and went into the closet.

I don't know why Alice put some clothes of mine in Nessie's closet but I guess it made sense because I was always here when she was younger. Luckily, I still fit all the clothes in the closet so I didn't have to bring any clothes from Vermont. This wasn't a fancy dinner or anything but I knew Nessie would make me dress semi-casual to look nice so I chose a dark pair of jeans and a light blue, button up, dress shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to the elbows. I threw on a pair of black loafers and ruffled my short hair so that it was artfully disarrayed on top of my head.

I went to go sit back on the bed and watched another _Family Guy_ while Nessie continued to shower. She came out of the bathroom in a towel and I had to control my hormones because she looked so sexy. She quickly made her way into the closet to get dressed and came out ten minutes later in a nice outfit that matched my shirt perfectly of course. She was in a pair of dark wash jeans and sky blue Polo shirt. She had on a pair of white Louboutins that made her legs look amazing and I still didn't know how she looked so good in just average clothes. She had on the watch I gave her for Christmas and her engagement ring was sparkling in the light. It made me happy to know that in a month, that ring would be paired with a wedding band but I made myself slow down with my thoughts.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"I don't want to go. Can't we just have dinner here?" I pleaded and got off the bed.

"Jacob please. I want to try and get Rebbecca to like me. It might seem stupid to you but your family is important to me and I want them to accept me." I could see in her eyes that there probably wasn't anything I could do to change her mind so I nodded.

"Thank you." She gave me a sweet kiss and then took my hand as we made our way downstairs to the car.

We pulled up to Seth's house ten minutes later. I helped her out of the car and we made our way inside. Nessie ran to Sarah who was crawling on the floor in front of Paul. She started laughing when Nessie picked her up and I could see the motherly instinct in Nessie take over as she swayed her from side to side. Nessie sat down on the sofa with Sarah in her lap and started making baby noises. I went to say a quick hello to my father and made my rounds around the room to see all the pack. After that was done, I went to go talk to Seth who was drinking a beer on the opposite sofa.

I tried to stop my eyes from roaming the room to find Rebbecca but I couldn't help it. I had to know where she was at all times just in case she tried something funny. I saw her sitting next to Billy at the table and I could already tell that she was a little buzzed. Emily was in the kitchen cooking and I could smell the wonderful aromas of chicken and pot roast as they wafted through the house.

We were called to the table half an hour later and I pulled out the chair next to mine so that Nessie could sit down. We started eating and I actually thought we were going to have a good time. Of course, I was wrong.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Rachel awed as her and Nessie started talking about the wedding.

"I know, I can't wait. You got the invitation?"

"Of course. We'll be there, front and center." Rachel smiled.

"Jacob?" Rebbecca asked from down the table but I acted like I didn't hear her and continued talking to Seth, "Jacob?" She said a little louder.

"Yes Rebbecca. What do you need?" I sighed.

"I was just wondering if you were ok with getting married so young." Her eyes flickered to Nessie and I saw the quick look of distate in them.

"I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't think I was." I said.

"I know but are you sure about this?" She pushed.

"Of course I'm sure. This is more than I could ever want." I took Nessie's hand under the table.

"I guess what I'm getting at is, do you have your affairs in order?" She said.

"Rebbecca please. I asked you not to bring this up." Billy sighed.

"Bring what up?" I asked and the anger was getting high.

"A prenup. Do you have a prenup?" Rebbecca asked.

The table went quiet and I think people were expecting me to phase because the tension in the air was so palpable. I took a couple of deep breathes and couldn't decided wheather I should burn her alive or hold her face underwater until she drowned. How could she ask me that? In front of Nessie no less. A prenup would make perfect sense if I didn't plan on spending the absolute rest of the eternity with Nessie. I knew what Rebbecca was trying to do but I wouldn't let her get the satisfaction of making me question my wedding.

"Rebbecca, I don't even know why I'm about to address this because everyone at this table knows how much I love Nessie but I'm going to say it for your benefit," I said through gritted teeth, "I do not have a prenup because I don't ever plan on being divorced from Nessie so there's no need."

"That's what everyone says at first." She laughed.

"But I mean it. My marriage won't be like yours was. I don't plan on sleeping my way up and down the west coat like you did. I won't give Nessie a reason to divorce me so like I said, I don't need one." I said firmly.

"I'm just looking out baby bro. You're so young and she might take all your money. We don't want you out on the street do we?"

"First of all, Nessie and I will not be getting a divorce plain and simple. That is not an option. I would feel horrible for making her sign something that basically defeats the purpose of our marriage, which is based on trust. Secondly, if by some freak incident, divorce _was_ a possibility, Nessie would never go out of her way to take all my money. She is not like that. She barely takes the gifts I give her. Thirdly, if I ever become so stupid as to let Nessie get away from me, then I hope she would take everything. Because without her, I'll have nothing anyway." I finished proudly.

"Well that was a mouth full." Rebbecca said.

"Did it answer your question because I don't want to have to answer that again." I growled.

Before Rebbecca could even say anything, Nessie stood from her seat and began making her way to the door. I went after her and stopped her before she got out of the room.

"No Jacob. I tried, I really did but I don't ever think she'll like me." Nessie said furiously.

"It doesn't matter. She's nothing, don't listen to her. Please Ness."

She looked behind me and I guess Rebbecca did something behind my back because Nessie got this furious look on her face that actually scared me.

She maneuvered around me and made her way back to the table but didn't sit down.

"Rebbecca, I know you don't like me but at this point, I don't give a flying fuck. I love your brother more than my own life and I don't know what would give you any reason to think otherwise but you have no right to treat me this way. If you don't want me with Jacob than turn your fucking head because I'm not going anywhere and you're going to be stuck with me for a very long time." Nessie said in one breath and everyone had awed looks on their faces.

Even I couldn't believe that she had just said that although I didn't know why I was surprised because Nessie had always been able to stand up for herself. Before anyone could say anything else, Nessie began walking back to me but turned around to face everyone.

"I'm sorry that I'm going to have to leave early but due to obvious circumstances, I don't think it would be wise for me to stay. My anger can only last for so long so I'm going to go. If I don't see you before we leave tomorrow, then I will see you in June. It was nice seeing everyone again." She smiled and then walked out of the house.

"Yeah…I'm going to go to. So, see ya soon." I waved and followed after her.

I caught her right before she opened the door to the car, "I told you this wasn't a good idea."

"Don't start with me Jacob. How can your sister still hate me? I didn't give her any reason to be such a bitch." She got in the car and I went around to the driver's side.

"She's just bitter because of her failed marriage. I told you that. Just let her be and don't try to be her friend. You should be good. Can we kick her off the guest list now?"

"As much as I would like to, no. We can't do that. She _is_ your sister and I already gave her an invitation so that would be rude."

"I think everyone would understand." I chuckled as we made our way back down the highway.

"You want to know the real reason why I tried to get her to like me? It wasn't for my sake or for yours. It was for Billy's. I see how much he cares for Rebbecca and even though he disapproves of some of the things she does, he still loves her dearly so I thought I could stop all this tension. I would hate for him to have to choose between Rebbecca and I because I know he would pick her. He cares for me but he _loves_ her. I just thought I could stop all this pettiness, but I was obviously wrong."

"This isn't a war Nessie. My dad isn't going to be picking sides. Just let her be a bitch and you keep doing whatever you were doing before she came along. She is not going to make me question our relationship. I'm done with that."

She let out a heavy breath, "I know, it just makes me so frustrated that she can't see past money with us. I swear its like she just thinks that's the only reason I stick around and it probably doesn't help that she's going to see this elaborate wedding that you paid for. She's going to think that I suck you dry."

"She is just going to have to get over it. Can we not talk about her right now?"

"Fine." She huffed, "And thank you."

"For?"

"For sticking up for me. What you said about the whole prenup situation was very sweet." She gave me a short kiss.

"Well it was the truth. I would never have you sign something like that."

"Well thank you anyway."

I took her hand and we made our way back to the Cullen house. I was just ready for this weekend to be over because I didn't know how much more drama I could take. I fell asleep that night ready to get back to Vermont and back to normal.

* * *

**WE'RE INCHING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THE BIG DAY. **

**PLEASE GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS FOR THIS CAHPTER. WE'RE TRYING TO MAKE IT TO 1000 AND THAT WON'T HAPPEN WITHOUT EVERYONE'S HELP. I HAVE MORE WRITER'S BLOCK AND REVIEWS PROMPT ME TO WRITE. KEEP THEM COMING. **

**JOHNNYBOY7**


	27. Chapter 27

The Dress of my Dreams

Renesemee POV

**ALL THE DRESS SHOULD BE ON MY PAGE SO GO CHECK THEM OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. TELL ME IF THEY DONT WORK PLEASE AND WE'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT.  
**

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I woke up in Jacob's arms and rolled over into his chest.

We had just gotten back from that disastrous trip in Forks and I was just glad to be home. The plane landed a couple hours ago and as soon as Jacob and I walked in the house, our heads hit the pillow in his room. We were both exhausted and I didn't even realize we hadn't slept that much over the past two days. I only had two more weeks in school but finals week wasn't until the one after next so I could relax some more before I had to buckled down.

As I thought about the stupid trip in Forks we had just had, I could feel the heat in my body come to the surface. I never actually hated Rebbecca but now, I couldn't ever see myself being friends with that bitch. I detested her for thinking that I was just in all of this for the money. She actually asked me if I had signed a prenup? Did she think I would ever divorce Jacob? She didn't even know me well enough to judge me that way. I didn't want to use the word bitch but that was the only one that came to mind.

It had only been two weeks since I had sent out my wedding invitations and I had already gotten four hundred or so RSVPs. All the wolves were coming plus the many vampires I had invited. I begrudgingly sent an invitation to the Volturi since they did help us with the whole Maria situation but I hoped they all wouldn't come. I had got responses from Felix, Alec and Jane who said they would be there but I didn't know if I could handle the entire guard. Jacob just huffed when I said I was inviting them and didn't say anything on the subject but I could tell he didn't necessarily want them there.

Pretty much everyone I had invited from Newport had send back responses saying that they would be there so most of the humans were taken care of. Grandpa Charlie made sure that everyone in Forks was coming so I let him handle them and all I needed now, were the RSVPs from some of the nomadic vampires that I had met over the years. All the vampires who had helped with the Volturi thing when I was a child were invited and Alice made sure the week would be clouded in Paris so that everyone could get around without complications.

Things were slowly coming together and I was surprised at how seamless the planning was. There were just a few details that Alice was handling but for the most part, the big things were finished. I had a cake to pick but Jake and I were doing that later in the week. I didn't have any clue what I wanted for that and I hoped Jake had some idea because my mind was blank on the subject. The only criteria I had was that it had to be cream and red to match the colors of the wedding but that was it. The last piece of the puzzle was my dress and the bridesmaid's dresses.

I now had three options because I saw a beautiful Vera Wang in a bridal magazine so I had that to the maybe list. I usually didn't like Vera Wang but the dress was too beautiful to pass up. Alice, Rose, mama, Esme and I were going up to New York next weekend so that I could make a final decision. I hoped that Alice would stand back and let me choose on my own. I loved her like a second mother but to be honest, Alice was getting on my last nerves. She always had something to say or criticize, which I didn't appreciate in the slightest. I could tell that she was happy to be planning sure a big wedding but I sometimes think that she forgot _whose_ wedding we were planning. She was always shoving things down my throat and I had to scream at her to get her to shut up on several occasions.

The bridal party was another issue in itself. There were so many people who I wanted to include but I didn't want to overflow the alter so I had to keep it to a minimum. Claire was the flower girl and even though she might be a little old for the position, I had to include her and she was the only little girl I knew. Jacob was having Seth as his best man, Embry, Quil, Colin and David were his groomsman so I had five spots to fill. I was going to ask Alexia to be my maid of honor since she was my best friend and we were on good terms again. The other spots were going to be filled by Alice, Rose, Andrea and Rachel. It would be nice to be surrounded by all my family and friends. I would love to have mama up there with me but that might be kind of weird to have my mother as a bridesmaid at the wedding of her best friend and daughter so I couldn't ask her.

I knew I had to finish up most of the last minute details this week because I would be busy with finals pretty soon and wouldn't get a chance to dive back in until after school was out.

"Wake up Nessie." Jacob whispered in my ear and I giggled from the tickling sensation that his hot breath created on my neck.

"How did you know I was awake?" I placed light kiss on the front of his neck.

"I can always tell. We're one and the same." He chucked.

It was dark outside so I couldn't tell what time it was. "What time is it?"

"Seven. I think dinner is in order. We've been traveling all day and then we passed out right when we got here."

"I;m not hungry." I stretched against Jacob's body under the covers.

"Stop lying."

I was about to protest but my stomach betrayed me and made a low sound. He laughed and rolled over.

"Do I know you or what?" He asked.

"Shut up."

"You can't hide from me."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What do _you_ want? I can cook now so I can pull my own weight you know."

"Yeah well some of your stuff is still questionable. Lets not forget that rubber chicken from last week." I laughed as I remembered the taste of last week's dinner that had to be thrown out.

"Uh…as I recall that was your fault. You were the one who wanted sex so badly you couldn't wait for the chicken to be done."

"I don't think so Jacob. You practically ravaged me in the kitchen so to save my dignity, I took it up to the bedroom and then you forgot all about the dinner."

"That is not how I remember it."

"Because you always think you're right. Do I have to text Seth to see who's right this time?" I got out of bed and looked for my phone.

"Don't you dare. He gets enough of you from my head. He doesn't need anymore details." Jacob chased me around the room to get the phone but I was too quick and sent the message.

"We should be getting a reply soon." I giggled.

"I can't believe you did that." Jacob said in fake shock.

"Whatever. You wolves have no shame. I bet all you do is talk about your girlfriends and compare penis sizes. You sick bastards." I laughed and jumped off of the desk I was standing on.

"There is no need to compare. I'm the biggest." He said in a voice that almost made me fall over from the sheer sexiness coming from his mouth.

"You're disgusting. I'm marrying a pervert. Aren't I lucky." I replied sarcastically.

"Whatever. Make me dinner." He growled and smacked my butt, which I enjoyed more than I should have.

"Fine, but don't expect to get this treatment after the wedding."

"Sure sure."

I spent the next hour trying to concentrate on making some teriyaki chicken but Jacob wouldn't leave me alone. He was always nipping at my neck and moving his hands under my shirt to the skin of my hips but I loved his touch so I didn't push him away. He helped me make some rice and surprisingly, we didn't burn it with all the kissing we were doing in the kitchen. Maybe it was the fact that our wedding was in a month but Jacob and I seemed to be far more comfortable with each other than any other time I can remember.

I sat on the counter with Jacob in between my legs while the chicken was in the oven.

"Can't you two stay away from each other for two minutes?" Embry sighed as he got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You're just jealous." Jacob laughed.

"Andrea and I do worse but we have the decency to stay indoors." He chuckled as he jumped on the counter with me, "What's for dinner."

"Well Jacob and I are having teriyaki chicken. What about you?"

"You're not sharing?" He pouted in a pathetic way.

"Fine but we get first dibs since we cooked it."

"So what you're saying is that I get the scraps?" He asked.

"Just like the dog you are." Jacob laughed.

"I guess I'll take it."

After it came out of the oven, we ate chicken on the counter until grandma yelled at us to get down. We cleaned the kitchen spotlessly ass punishment and I was at a loss to do with the rest of my evening since I didn't have any homework so Jacob and I sat on the sofa to watch my uncles play Xbox. I had almost fallen asleep again when I heard the sound of tires as they turned into the stone driveway. I got off the couch to look out of the window.

"Were we expecting company?" I asked while the rest of the family came into the room.

"I don't think so." Grandpa said and came to stand next to me to look out the window.

I saw a bright blue Camero drive up to the house but I didn't recall that car from anyone I knew so I was still at a loss for who was coming to visit. And then I saw her strawberry blonde hair flowing in the wind as she stepped out of the car.

"Holly hell. Someone hide daddy; the bitch is back." I giggled and grandpa hit the back of my head lightly.

"That is no way to speak about your cousin. Be nice." He left the room to go open the door and the rest of the family followed.

Even though Tanya was family, she wasn't one of my favorite people in the world. She was mean to mama and that made her public enemy number one in my book. She just ignored me because I was the perfect product of the relationship that she wanted. No matter how much everyone tried to derail her, Tanya only had eyes for daddy and wouldn't let up. Even after all this time, she still called the house to speak only to Edward. I really did hate her but its not like I could really do anything about that.

I can still remember the last time I saw her, which was at my fifteenth birthday and she completely ruined it. We had invited a lot of people to that party and mama spent all day baking me a huge cake that was so beautiful, I almost didn't want to eat it….almost. The Denalis came and I was happy to all of them expect Tanya. She waltzed in and clung to daddy the whole night.

He wanted to give me my gift so I ran to him but Tanya actually pushed me out of her way and I toppled the cake over so that it fell to the floor in crumbles. I spent the rest of the night crying and she didn't even come to apologize to me. Jacob yelled at her for a good hour because he said that she ruined it for me and she yelled back, which made the entire house shake. That whole night was just a catastrophe all thanks to my wonderful, loving cousin Tanya.

I hadn't seen her since but I still invited her to the wedding because mama said I had to. The rest of the family also had issues with Tanya but for different reasons that no one really like to go into. I think Rose had some beef with her because Tanya always thought her hair was dyed and she always pointed it out. Tanya always harped on Alice's fashion sense, which pissed her off immensely and I think Tanya actually beat uncle Emmett in a wrestling match so that was why he was always mad at her. Daddy tried to remind us to be nice because he said she was still hurting over the death of her mother, but mama called that argument bullshit because Kate had lost a mother as well but she was one of the sweetest people in the world.

I always liked to watch mama and Tanya interact because mama dominated the scene without being a bitch, which was something I needed to learn how to do. Maybe Tanya was so cold because she didn't have anyone in her life? Kind of like Leah. Hmmmmmmm. That's a theory I should test out.

"Can we kill her on this visit?" Jasper groaned as we waited for her to knock on the door.

"She is family so we will treat her right." Grandpa pointed right at mama who just shrugged.

"I can't help the fact that she can't take a hint." Mama said.

"What if she wants to stay Carlisle?" Grandma asked.

"Then I guess we'll have to accommodate her." He sighed and then she knocked.

"Be nice Nessie." Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I can't make any promises. If she ruins my cake again, I might kill her." I growled.

"Shhhhhhh." Grandpa said and opened the door with a smile, "Tanya. What a surprise."

"Hello Cullens. So nice to see you again." She stepped in the house like she owned the place and hugged grandpa tightly.

"You as well. What brings you for a visit?" He asked.

"Well I got the wedding invitation and thought I could come help." She smiled at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well thank you but we're almost done with the planning. We just have the dresses to finish up with." Alice said.

"Oh well good. I'll be here for the best part." She clapped her hands excitedly.

She made the rounds with introductions and everyone kept up cordial pretenses. She didn't say on how long she planned on staying but I had a feeling she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She ignored Jacob completely but he didn't mind because he just went upstairs so he didn't have to deal with her. I would have to get him later for leaving me alone with her but for the moment, I was stuck with the family.

We all sat on the sofas in the family room and talked about things that were going on with the Denalis. Nothing really ever happened in Alaska so there wasn't much to report. Tanya was still without a mate so that meant she would be spending her visit pawning after daddy. Mama's phone rang after an hour but she ignored it twice before she got off of the sofa to answer it. In true Tanya fashion, as soon as mama's spot was vacant, Tanya moved in next to daddy who looked extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"So Edward, how do you fell about your little Nessie getting married?" She cooed and everyone rolled their eyes.

Here we go again.

"Well…uh…as you can see, she's not a little girl anymore and she loves Jacob very much so I don't have a problem with it."

"But you'll have a wolf for a son-in-law." She scrunched up her face and I could fell my blood begin to boil. She ran her hand up daddy's bicep and he moved further down the couch but she followed.

"He is more than suitable for Renesemee." Daddy shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Sorry about that. I had to answer the call from my father." Mama said as she came back into the room.

Mama went straight back to where she was sitting and stood in front of Tanya just waiting for her to move. Tanya pretended like she wasn't there but mama cleared her throat. Tanya rolled her eyes and went back to her chair on the other side of the room while mama sat back down next to daddy who immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a happy smiled on his face.

Mama, 1. Tanya 0.

The rest of the night was better than I thought it would be. After mama made it known that she shouldn't be touching on daddy inappropriately, Tanya actually let up on the flirting a little but still acted cold towards everyone except daddy. We were all nice because like grandpa said, she was family but I didn't really think anyone really wanted her there. I really wanted to see Carmen because she was my other aunt who I could tell loved me dearly. She was warm and loving so I ran to her first whenever we used to visit the Denalis.

Tanya wanted in on the wedding planning and as much as I tried to divert her, she wouldn't budge. She wanted to see everything in my book and tried to make suggestions on each minute detail. She was worse than Alice and I didn't ever think I would say that but she was. She was making me feel bad about each one of my choices and I was seething mad when she laughed at some of the people we were inviting.

To top it all off, at the end of the night, she asked to be a bridesmaid. I just had to laugh at that because there was nothing in our past experiences that would qualify her for the position and I couldn't even believe she thought that we were close enough for her to even ask.

I went to bed exhausted from my cousin's relentless energy and could still hear her downstairs as I inched my way into Jake's side on the bed.

I woke up the next morning still tired but I pushed myself out of bed so I could make it to school on time. I jumped in the shower and tried to wake myself up with the hot water but that didn't work so I got out ten minutes later and wrapped a towel around my body. When I got out, I saw Jacob shaving in the mirror.

"Wow, you're up early. I didn't think you even moved until noon." I said.

"I have to go to the garage today so I thought I should start my day off early. You make it sound like I'm a bum." He snickered.

"Your words, not mine." I giggled and went into the closet to get dressed.

Even though it was May, it was Vermont so there was still a slight chill in the air. I could get away with the V-neck, dark purple sweater and light wash jeans. I put on my watch from Jacob and pulled my hair into a side ponytail so that it was out of the way. I put on a pair of patent leather, dark purple Versace heels that matched my sweater and a thick white belt that wrapped around my waist.

"Looking good as usual." Jacob said from the door.

"I think I spoil you. All these looks should cost something. I can't just give it away for free."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I don't like paying for what's mine." He growled in my ear and wrapped his arms wound my body. My knees went weak from his hot breath on my face and I had to remind myself that I had things to do today.

"Blah blah. Are you going to be ok with Tanya all day?" I asked as normally as I could.

"That's part of the reason I'm going to the garage. Did she say how long she was staying?" He groaned and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Does she ever? I guess she'll just be here until she can't stand us any longer." I sighed, "That's what happened the last time."

"Well just make sure she leaves me alone. I can't be responsible for what I do if she gets on my nerves."

"Just keep the wolf inside and we should all be fine." I gave him a quick kiss," I guess I will see you after school. Should I come by the garage?"

"Of course. Just go on up if I'm busy."

"Alright." I gave him another kiss and bounced out of the room to go downstairs.

I ran into uncle Emmett on the second floor and had to stabilize myself before I fell to the ground.

"Hey, stop hitting me." He chuckled.

"Shut up. Your like a frickin' tank."

"You coming to the gym today?" He gave me a wicked smile, which meant it wouldn't be fun for me.

"I guess I can, but you have to promise to not kill me this time."

"I'll try. I don't see why you aren't stronger. Edward is." He said while walking down the stairs.

"Are you really that stupid?" I asked because it looked like he didn't see the obvious.

"What?"

"I am only half. How long have you been living me? I swear its like we've never met." I passed him on the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're not a real vampire." He chuckled.

"She is so. She's just a little extra special." Mama said and gave me a pat on the back.

"I hate you uncle Emmett." I sat and took a sip of my glass.

"I hate you too little niece." He gave me a wet raspberry on my cheek and I had to wipe the venom off of my face.

Ten minutes later, it was time for me to go to school so I jumped in the car and drove down the highway to Vanderbilt. Just like old times, Alexia's white Range Rover was parked next to my spot and she linked her arm in mine as we made our way into the school.

"So guess what I heard?" She asked we sat in our first class waiting for the teacher.

"What?"

"I went grocery shopping yesterday and Lauren Dives was the checkout girl and she told me that she was coming to your wedding."

"But I don't like her and I sure as hell didn't invite her."

"I know but I didn't want to correct her because that might make her feel bad. She just wants to say that she was included."

"Well if she wasn't so mean then maybe I could have but she poured juice on me last year in the cafeteria so I can't have her screwing up my wedding."

"I just had to laugh at how she was telling my that she was going dress shopping this weekend to find something to wear. I wouldn't be surprised if she bought a ticket to Paris and just waited outside the church."

"Then I'll just have brothers kill her." I said jokingly but I couldn't get the image of uncle Jasper drinking her blood out of my head.

"Oh, speaking of dresses, do you have one yet?" Alexia asked, bringing me out of my dark thoughts.

"Can you go this weekend? My sisters are taking me up to New York so we can pick."

"Of course I'm going." She smiled and I felt better knowing I would have someone on my side through all this.

The rest of the day was boring and was pretty uneventful. I still got pleas for invitations from some of the students I had left off of the guest list, but that didn't phase me. I had my list set in stone and the only reason it would be changed would be if it was shortened. I was still getting RSVPs about ten a day and they were all really excited to come. I spent the rest of my classes fantasizing about Jacob, which I should have been ashamed about but I didn't care. I was afraid to admit it: I was addicted to that boy.

As soon as the last bell rang, I was out of my seat and in the parking lot. I drove in the opposite direction of the house and pulled into the garage twenty minutes later. I walked in and greeted Andrea before going into the back. I saw all the mechanics and even uncle Jasper was helping out with the fixing of a bike. Jacob, CJ, and Embry were hovered over a table with what looked like blue prints so I didn't want to disturb but Jacob called me over.

"Ness?!" He called from across the floor, "Can you help us with this?"

My heels clicked as I ran over to see what they needed, "What's all this?" I asked after he pulled me into a kiss.

"Blue prints for the Forks garage. I don't there is anything big enough for what we need so we're going to have to build it all from scratch."

"Impressive." I said as I looked over the plans.

"Can you recheck all the math. I've been talking with an architect over the phone but I don't think he knows what he's doing. Can you just make sure everything is right?"

"Sure. Anyone got a pencil?" Embry handed me the pencil and I went to work trying to make sure everything was done correctly. It wasn't very complicated math but it was tedious and took over an hour.

"Jacob you took trig, why can't you do this?" I asked as I was finishing up.

"Because I would just get confused. My degree is in business, not math." He chuckled.

"Sure sure. This isn't that hard."

"Too hard for me." He replied.

I finished up five minutes later and was actually proud of my work, "There. It should be all correct now."

"How did he do?"

"Your architect is very good Jacob. You should give him more credit."

"Yeah yeah. I think he's trying to jip me." Jake said.

"Calm down. He did good. Is there anything else you would like."

"A kiss?" He smiled.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes like I didn't want it but of course I did.

With that he pulled me toward him by my hips and we were kissing in front of the entire garage but I didn't really mind. I just gave myself over to the sensations of him holding me in his arms, pressing me tightly into him, his lips and tongue doing wonderful things to mine as they dove deeper into my mouth. I kissed him, running my hand through his hair, my fingers tugging gently at his short crop. I loved the way our bodies were made for each other and I just molded into him without hesitation. We pulled back when we couldn't breathe any longer and he rested his forehead on mine while we both panted vigorously.

"That was very unprofessional miss Nessie Cullen." He chuckled.

"I was just thinking that but you didn't pull away so neither was I."

"You will be the death of me one day."

"I hope so." I giggled and gave him another sweet kiss before backing up completely. I had to distance myself or I might do inappropriate things to him right here. "I'll see you at home." I smiled and then glided out of the garage into my Hummer.

The rest of the week was just one day after another and I couldn't stand playing human anymore when my dress was calling me in New York. I could barely contain my joy on Friday when I drove home faster than I thought possible with Alexia in the passenger's seat. She had her bag in the back and we were going home first before heading to the airport with Alice, mama, and Tanya.

Grandma had to stay behind for a hospital banquet and uncle Emmett stole Rose for a long weekend in Maine. I didn't even want to think about what they were going to be doing up there. I didn't mind them not coming and I prayed that Tanya would follow their lead but she still insisted on being there so we got her a ticket.

"Do you have any idea what you want?" Alexia asked as we drove down the highway.

"Well I have been looking at dress magazines all year so I have a pretty good idea. I think I've narrowed it down to three, but who knows what will happen when we actually get there. "

Nothing was set in stone when it came to my dress and I knew we could spend days just trying on each option so that's why I tried to narrow it down. We had already set up an appointment at New York's famous Kleinfeld Bridal Corporation and Alice assured me that they would have what I needed. The only thing I knew I for sure didn't want was a veil. First, they were annoying and seemed unnecessary. Second, I didn't want to spend hours on my makeup to just cover it with a sheer piece of fabric so the veil was out but that didn't affect the dress much.

I had enough chest to pull off a strapless dress if needed but that wasn't a requirement. I didn't know if I wanted a fitted dress or one of those big princess dresses but I was kind of shying away from the latter because everything was already so grandiose. I didn't need a huge dress on top of the lavishness of my wedding, but I would consider it if I found one I liked.

We went inside and I went straight for Jake because I knew I wouldn't see him for the next two days.

"Hey baby." He said and held open his arms for me on the bed.

I climbed on his lap and gave him a sweet kiss that I meant to keep short but he braided his fingers in my hair and wouldn't let me go. His lips were like silk on mine and I took in every ounce that he was willing to give me. The kiss was urgent, soft, hard, wet, passionate-everything all wrapped into one. A sudden surge of love shot through my veins and I couldn't help it anymore. I started to grind my hips into Jacob's and heard him make a sound that was sexy as hell.

"Don't start something you can't finish." He growled against my lips.

"I don't plan on it." I smirked.

I knew my family was downstairs but I could care less. I wanted him now.

I pulled him by the shirt until I was laying on the bed with him on top of me. I loved to feel his rock hard body pressing me down into the soft material of the bed and I couldn't help but moan as he licked my lips to deepen our kiss. I kissed him again running my hand through his hair, knotting my fingers through it and holding him to me. The love I felt for him seemed to want to burst from my body in torrents and I wanted him so badly in that moment, I didn't know how long I could take it. He moved his hands from my hair, down my body, over my breast and I felt myself harden under his touch.

I tried to hold back the pleasure that was flowing through my body but I couldn't. A rush of passion shot between my legs and I felt the lace of my underwear become soaked within seconds. Jacob growled when he smelled how his touches affected me and began attacking my neck with the vigor I wanted.

"Ho bisogno di te" I heard him say softly in my ear as the rumbled from his chest vibrated the bed.

_Oh double holy shit on a stick. The boy was speaking Italian. _

_I need you. _

I felt the space between my legs become embarrassingly wet and I tried to hold it back but there was no way I could stop the incredible sensations from making their way all over my body.

"Quindi prendere me" I said as loud as I could but it came out in only a whisper.

_Then take me. _

He began kissing down my body tantalizingly slow, down my sternum, to the middle of my chest and I rose off the bed as he took my left nipple into his hot mouth. He massaged me lightly with his tongue and made soft swirls through my shirt. I let my hands trail over the massive canvas that was his back and felt the muscles tense under my nails. At this point, my panties were practically ruined from all the moisture emitting from between my legs and I couldn't take all the clothes anymore so I began making my way to the hem of Jacob's shirt.

I raked my hands over the ribbed muscles of his stomach and he growled again against my chest as I went higher over his chest.

"Vi prego di prendere questo off" I panted.

_Please take this off. _

He lifted himself off of my body and I already felt incomplete without him close. He never broke eye contact as he removed his shirt and my body did strange things as I watched the wolf start to make an appearance.

He helped me with my shirt and threw it in the corner before beginning, to start with the buckle of my jeans while kissing my stomach. I laid my head against the sheets as he started to pull my pants off tauntingly slow. He got the jeans to my knees before I couldn't take it anymore. My body needed him to the point of pain and I felt the space between my legs throb from him.

I kicked my pants off quickly before lifting up to get his off. I pulled his pants and boxers off in one try. I threw them somewhere in the room and laid back down. He raked his eyes up and down my body and I felt myself blush from my toes to my hairline. His eyes were filled with passion and lust and I could hear him mutter soft Italian phrases under his breath as he took in my body.

My panties were soaked. Incredibly drenched and there was no way to hide it. I knew he could smell how much I wanted him. How much I _needed_ him, but he was teasing me with cruel seconds.

He hooked his fingers through the sides of my panties and began pulling them down my legs with the tenderness of a delicate flower. I felt the lace fabric as it made its way down my thighs and then hit my knees, before grazing my ankles. He growled as sexy sound as he threw my underwear to the side and got back on top of me. His body was pressing into mine and I felt his hardness as it pushed into my thigh. I grasped when I felt how ready he was for me and almost cried when he brought his hot hand behind me to unclasp my bra.

"Prego." I panted.

_Please. _

I was fucking begging him and yet he still didn't give me what I wanted.

He chuckled and began massaging my breast while taking my mouth back for a kiss.

Damn him for enjoying my pain.

"Mi dicono che cosa volete." He breathed against my lips.

_Tell me what you want. _

It took me a while to respond but I finally eked out 'you' in Italian before he slammed into me with a force that I thought would rupture my spleen.

I bit his shoulder to quiet my screams and tasted the deep bouquet of his blood. It was fucking amazing and I could only imagine what would happen if bit harder. I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't help it.

He moved his hips slowly and tenderly, yet his urgency was there and I could tell that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. He continued to thrust into my body and I felt the pleasure move from my stomach into my thighs. He continued to move inside me and I didn't ever want him to stop.

"Non avete idea di cosa fare per me." He whispered against the skin of my neck.

_ You have no idea what you do to me._

My body took him in completely and felt my walls clench around his glorious length. I moaned with each beautiful thrust of his hips and we panted as his movements picked up. I lifted my body to meet his and felt him dive deeper into my body. I was shaking from the incredible sensations flowing through my blood.

He rested his head on my shoulder and continued to move inside me and I bit down even harder as I felt my walls clench around his glorious length. He whispered my name in my ear in a husky voice that dripped with lustful love…not my nickname, my _full_ name and that sent me over the edge.

I moaned into my shoulder and felt my entire body collapse under his weight. My entire body violently convulsed under him as each pore filled with love. I felt my legs become jelly in an instant and I savored the amazing feeling that was coursing through me. His movements slowed as he finished right after me and I felt his body fucking shake from the powerful orgasm that was ripping through our bodies.

I pried my teeth out of his skin and rested my head back on the sheets as both out breathing tried to go back to normal but it took us an entire five minutes before we could even speak. We stayed connected because we wouldn't see each other for the weekend and I wanted him as much as I could.

"Vi sono incredibile" He whispered against my neck.

_You are incredible._

I tried to say something back but my voice wouldn't work. I pushed him love from my hands and hoped that I could convey what I felt in that exact moment. I placed open-mouthed kisses on his shoulder that was already healed and tasted his manly mixture of sweat, wolf and sea spray.

"Why did you do that?" I asked quietly.

"What? Did I hurt you?" He replied worriedly.

"Not physically but could you have gone any slower with undressing me?" I asked with a smirk.

"I just wanted it to last." He kissed me tenderly while grinding his hips into mine and I could already feel him start to get hard inside me. My body shook from the sensation and I gasped lightly as he moved again, causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head.

We were about to go from round two, but a sharp knock at the door brought us back to reality.

"Come on out of there Ness. Alice said it was time to go." Jasper said.

"I'm busy." I snapped.

"I know. I can smell it and I don't want to embarrass you but I will walk in if you're not out in three seconds." He chuckled.

"Damn it." I sighed and gave Jacob a short, loving kiss before I pushed him off, "I'm coming." I shouted.

"You better not be. We don't have time for you two to go another time." He laughed from the other side of the door and I would bet anything that he was on the floor rolling.

Jacob joined in on the laugter.

"Shut up. That wasn't funny."

"He's good." Jacob said.

"Don't encourage him."

I went into the closet to get new underwear because I didn't think my last pair would ever be dry again. I slipped them on before pulling on my jeans and a light sweater. Jacob was rested with his hands behind his head, on the pillows looking the picture perfect definition of sexy.

"Do you have to go?" He pleaded and pouted like a child.

"Yes. Or I'll be naked at our wedding." I said and immediately regretted it, "Don't respond to that." I replied before he could say something.

He just let out a deep breath and I went over to give him a long kiss that I knew had to last us two days.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too baby. Have fun."

I went downstairs and went to the garage where Alice, Tanya, Alice, and Alexia were waiting.

We made to New York later that night and checked into the Waldorf an hour after we landed. I was sharing a room with Alexia while everyone else was in an adjoining room next to us. Alexia and I went out alone to get diner because the vampires made an excuse that they weren't feeling well. I knew they wouldn't be "feeling well" for most of this trip.

I woke up the next morning and could barely contain my squeals as I jumped in the shower. I dressed quickly and forced Alexia to get up before we headed to mama's room to get them out. Alice called Kleinfelds to make sure our appointment was still available and then we headed over. As soon as we walked in the giant bridal store, I could tell that my simple, three-dress system wasn't going to work. According to the manual, there were over one hundred thousand dresses within the vaults and it could take months to sort through all of them.

"Hello, how can I help you ladies today?" A woman behind the main desk asked.

"Yes, we have an appointment under Cullen. I called this morning."

"Ah yes. You'll be meeting with Kitty. You can wait in room number three." She smiled and she ushered us to the back.

We sat in plush chairs and waited for three minutes before a very bouncy woman I assumed to be Kitty came in and immediately jumped into my options. She went over every aspect of what I wanted and I had to guess on some things because I had no idea what I would like but once I saw it, I would know. That didn't make Kitty very happy because that meant that she had to just pull out dresses and I would try them on to see what I wanted.

The first hour was hell because there was just so much to choose from and everyone had their own opinion on what I should wear. There were long dress, short dress, dresses with every neckline imaginable. Then there were dresses with detail and embroidery that shined in the light. Then we moved to the big dresses that flowed out to a point that I could barely walk. That definitely wasn't for me so we went to smaller dress and got closer to what I wanted but we still weren't there. The second hour, we got closer but then Kitty brought out dresses with feathers and intricate rousing so that made my decision even more difficult.

We took a break so that Alexia and I could eat around noon and then went right back into the battle. The plan was to have both the bridesmaids' dresses and my own picked today but that obviously wasn't going to work since I was taking so long. Alice said we could come back tomorrow because she of course "saw" that we would need two days. My main problem was that I was short so I had to pick a dress that wouldn't shorten me even more. It couldn't be too heavy or too big that it would engulf me. Kitty told me to go with a fitted dress so that's what we focused on but Tanya said I should go with a big dress. I don't know why we listened to her but we did and I tried on everything.

Around six in the evening, I had chosen two but I had to keep trying them on in the mirror to see which one I really adored. They were both extremely beautiful but something was just not right.

The first dress was the Vera Wang Bouquet dress and it was was in the princess style that I was hesitant about but it didn't look too bad on me. It was a strapless dress with an A-line. It had a tight bodice that was big up top but smaller as it reached the waist. There was a featherweight, frilly intricate skirt made of French lace and tulle that flowed down to the floor around my feet. The outside of the long skirt was of a sheer lace that was embroidered with small floral designs that trailed all over the bottom of the dress. There was an elegant bow that wrapped around my waist and was tied on my hip. The dress was pure ivory and had a slight shine from the bright lights in the store.

"So this was option number 1. What do we think?" Kitty asked and I turned around to face everyone.

They all had different faces. Alexia, who had been crying for most of the day because she said I looked so beautiful, was smiling so widely that I thought her cheeks might burst, but that's how she looked with every dress I tried on so I didn't know if I could trust her reaction. Tanya was partial to this dress so she was smiling and nodding. Alice and mama were emotionless but they didn't say much throughout the day because they wanted me to choose but I could see the dislike in their eyes.

"I think its pretty but its not me." I sighed and looked in the mirror.

"What do you mean? This is so totally you." Tanya chimed in.

"You don't even really know her Tanya. You only come by once every five years." Mama snapped.

Mama, 2. Tanya, 0.

"Just trying to help. I think she looks divine." Tanya replied.

"Of course she does but we're looking for jaw dropping." Alice spoke up, "Option two."

I got out of the Vera Wang and gave it to Kitty who hung it up nicely before helping me into the next dress. It was a beautiful ivory white St. Pucci dress that was once again strapless. I was beginning to hate strapless for some reason and I knew once I put it on that this wasn't for me but I twirled in the mirror anyway. It had an A-line silhouette and was made entirely out of silk. The fabric was roused to create pieces of silk that looked like light petals that fell all the way to the floor and created a train that went back for a couple of inches. The bodice was intricately woven in more petal designs and other floral appliqués.

"Ok so option number two?" Kitty asked and I shook my head.

"Its not fitted enough. I want something that flatters my figure but this just looks kind of like a bed sheet." I spoke before anyone else had the chance to.

Kitty walked around me and had her finger to her chin like she was thinking. After a couple of minutes, she left the room in a hurry.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Alice asked in a frustrated tone.

"I think you're annoying her Ness." Mama laughed.

"Too bad. Maybe aunt Rose could make me a dress?" I thought as I took the current one off.

"She's not that good. I don't think you would want her to take on that task anyway. She gets kind of over the top sometimes." Alice said.

"You should talk." I giggled.

"I still liked the first one." Tanya sighed and sat in a chair.

"Well maybe you should wear that one when you get married." Mama said coldly and Tanya's face fell. That jab was a little harsh because Tanya had been alone for so long but oh well.

Mama, 3. Tanya, 0. This is getting pretty ridiculous.

"I found it." Kitty came in the room breathlessly carrying a huge garment bag. She hung it on a hanger and unzipped it. "This is the one." She said and I crossed my fingers.

She helped me in it and I could already feel that I was in the dress that would walk me down the aisle. My eyes were filling with tears and I tried to stop them before they fell on the dress.

"Oh my god. What's this?" Alice asked as she walked around me.

"St. Pucci again. I liked the form on her so I chose another one from the collection." Kitty smiled proudly.

I couldn't hear anything else because I was too involved in the dress. It was undeniably, the most stunning thing I had ever seen in my life. It was a mermaid silhouetted gown that flowed down behind me to create a train that was several inches more than anything I had tried on up to that point. The chapel train was attached to the bodice of the dress, which came down to my knees before it flowed out. It had off the shoulder sleeves that were short and capped. The whole thing was fitted tightly to my body but was perfect and I could tell that only a couple minor adjustments would be needed. It was made of a soft fabric that I couldn't place right away but I knew Alice would tell me if I asked her. The dress was lightly covered in beading and embroidery but just enough so that it didn't appear gaudy. It was classic and modern all at the same time and was exactly what I wanted. It was the dress of my dreams and I didn't ever want to take it off.

"Nessie!" Mama said in my face and I jumped back startled.

"What?" I asked softly through my tears.

"We've been calling you for five minutes. What do you think of the dress?" She smiled.

"Do you have to ask? This s so beautiful." I shook my head to stop the tears from falling again "Alexia what do you think?"

She just balled into a couple of napkins and that was all I got out of her but I knew she approved.

"You look…what's the word I'm looking for Alice?" Mama asked.

"Angelic, jaw-dropping, elegant, dazzling, empress of the world?" Alice giggled and mama nodded.

I won't tell you how much the dress cost because I don't want to send anyone into convulsions but it was a pretty penny. The dress would be shipped to the house within the week and Alice made sure that we didn't have a repeat of the cotillion situation by scaring the assistants into submission. I would hate to have to be on the bad end of her.

We came back the next day so that Alice could chose bridesmaids' dresses and Tanya huffed and puffed throughout the entire time because she didn't get to try any on. Alexia and Alice modeled the different options and I chose the one that I thought would look best. Luckily, it was Alice's favorite too and I didn't have to hear her mouth. The outfit that was to be worn by Alexia, Alice, Rose, Andrea and Rachel was a strapless cream dress with a natural waist that would flatter everyone's body. It fell softly to the floor but didn't have a train. There was a silk, red sash that came around the waist just below the bust line and I really liked that the dress was pretty simplistic but still beautiful.

We finished on the second day around four and went out to dinner where once again, my family was "sick" but Alexia and I pigged out on pasta for the rest of the night. We went back to the hotel and I talked to Jake for a couple of hours and he begged me to tell him what I picked but I wouldn't budge. He would just have to wait like every other groom. He had been manning that RSVPs while I was away and said that most my guests had replied. He told me that Seth called to ask if he could bring Leah or more like force her to go but Jake told him to call me. I would have to think on that because I was still pissed at her but I understood why Seth wanted her there. She would complete the pack who would be there to stand behind their Alpha, but was she really thinking about that when she clawed the hell out of my on the forest floor?

I don't think so.

I left New York with a giant smile on my face that I knew wasn't going away anytime soon.

* * *

**WE'RE ALMOST THERE KIDDIES. WEDDING TIME IS COMING UP IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. BE PATIENT. **

**ABOUT THAT LEMON...LETS JUST SAY I HAD TO TAKE A COLD SHOWER AFTER THAT ONE. I HAD AN ITALIAN TEST TODAY SO I THOUGHT I WOULD ADD SOMETHING SPICY INTO THIS ONE. TELL ME HOW YOU GUYS LIKED IT SO THAT I WILL KNOW WHAT TO INCLUDED DURING THE "EARTH SHATTERING" HONEYMOOON. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**GET ME TO 1000 PLEASE**

**:)  
**


	28. Chapter 28

Oreo Ice Cream and Grey Goose

Jacob POV

**SO FREAKIN' SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I HHAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY THIS WEEK FOR SOME REASON. MY LANGUAGES TEACHER DOESNT SEEM TO UNDERSTAND WHAT "EXCESSIVE WORK" MEANS, BUT I GUESS THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR TAKING ITALIAN IV IN COLLEGE. DAMN IT. **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP ON SUNDAY AT THE LATEST. **

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I laid with a sleppeing, naked Nessie in my arms with the exception of her damned underwear. We were a tangled pile of alabaster and tanned limbs with our bodies exhusted from our recent love making...not that I minded though.

The family had left to take a weekend hunting trip and Embry was at Andrea's place so….that left Nessie and I with an empty house for two days. The family would be back tomorrow but that still didn't stop Nessie and I from fucking six ways from Sunday at every chance we got. To be honest, I was dog tired (pun inteded) but what Nessie wants, Nessie gets and it felt good to know that she wanted me. I was trying to give her all of me since we would be practically separated for the coming week with her finals, but we still had one more day.

Thankfully, that Tanya bitch wasn't still here so I didn't have to hide in my room for hours on end while she cackled downstairs. I don't know what her problem is but she just rubbed everyone the wrong way. I was trying to avoid her like the plague because the last time I had a run in with Tanya, Nessie's birthday party was ruined and I didn't want to go through that again.

The wedding was almost finished. Nessie and I were going to a bakery in Boston to get a cake and I was very excited about that because who wouldn't want to spend hours sampling the best fucking cakes in the world? I wasn't going to complain. Nessie had a dress but she wouldn't let me see it. Alice actually put a lock on her closet so that I wouldn't try and take a peek. I knew it would be beautiful but curiositywas tugging at the back of my brain.

The house was slowly becoming less and less crowded with stuff as we began packing up everything for the move back to Forks. It didn't really make much since to me why the Cullens were coming back with Nessie and I but I guess they couldn't be away from her anymore than I could so I didn't say anything. Doc got a job in Seattle and everyone else was going back to school. I hoped they wouldn't get bored but Jasper said that they go through the same thing every couple of years so I didn't feel too bad. My father was happy that I was coming home and truthfully, so was I. I missed Forks and LaPush but I would have followed Nessie anywhere if she wanted to go off and do college. She seemed to want to go back toForks so I didn't push any other option.

Since Nessie was busy with the wedding and finishing up school, I decided that I needed a project to occupy my time. I jumped into the planning of the Forks garage with Embry and CJ here in Vermont and Seth in LaPush. I was proud of what we created in Vermont but I wanted to make it ten times better out west. I wasn't holding anything back this time since I had the money to build whatever I wanted. Seth had been looking for a suitable location for a while but he didn't find anything, so I just decided to start from the ground up.

I hired an architect from a huge firm in Seattle and coordinated with him on some plans that I was thinking about. I didn't think he was doing a good job but I think that was just my perfectionism talking. I was tempted to just ask Esme to do it but I knew that would be a little too much on her plate since she was building us a house, which I tried to divert her from but she did it anyway.

The garage was coming along slowly and I wanted to hold off on building the thing until we got back to Forks. I wanted to oversee every detail and I couldn't do that over the phone so I was making sure to have everything ready for when I got back. I knew the pack was happy that Nessie and I were moving back because they wanted jobs and the garage would certainly be a cool place to hang out.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Nessie shifted her leg across my hips and I felt my body immediately react to hers. My muscles tensed and I felt that sensation grow in the pit of my stomach as she brushed her leg against Little Jake who was already awake due to it being morning.

Damn this girl is sexy and so mine.

She moved again and this time, I could feel her breasts push up against the skin of my chest and I had to hold back the rumbling in my throat so I wouldn't wake her.

So much for that theory.

"Calm down Jacob." She giggled and patted my arm that was wrapped around her body.

"Its your fault for being so damn hot." I whispered and buried my face into her hair taking in her beautiful smell.

The scent of strawberries and vanilla wafted through my nose and I almost got aroused from just the way her hair smelled.

She had no idea what she does to me.

"I'm trying to not jump your bones right now but you're making it very hard." The sound of her voice was making me grow harder by the second.

"Don't fight it." I began placing kisses on her neck and she leaned back so I could get a better angle.

"I mean it Jacob. I can't take much more of you right now." She panted.

"Please?" I pleaded and sucked gently on the area where her shoulder met her neck.

"Ok fine, but nothing too serious. We have things to do today and we can't spend all day in bed." She sighed.

I muffled a reply but even I didn't know what it was because my lips were devouring her silky sweet neck. Then her smell hit me. That smell of lust, passion, arousal, sex and sweat from between her legs. I couldn't help as my hand began to trail down her neck, over her already taught breasts.

_Damn. _

I moved further until I reached her wet panties and snarled into her neck as I felt her heat rise against my palm. She moaned my name and that sent all the blood from my body rushing straight to my manhood, which she grabbed in her small hand. I hooked my finger into the side of her panties and began pulling them down her long, luscious legs.

I was in such a state of passion that I didn't even hear the phone ringing on the side of the bed.

"Jacob, I have to get that." She panted as I slipped one finger into her soaking folds. She arched herself off of the bed and made one of the sexiest noises I had ever heard.

"Don't you dare." I whispered huskily and held onto her tighter so she couldn't get out of my grasp.

She whimpered as I attacked her volcanic lips with mine and slid another finger into her, trying to give her everything she desired. The phone kept ringing but I didn't even think about it as I watched her convulse on the bed from my touches. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and it felt good that _I _could make her do that and no one else.

She was mine.

The phone kept ringing but there was no way I was stopping this now that I had her in the perfect spot. I pulled my face back so I could watch what I was doing to her body and felt her clenching around my fingers as they easily slid in and out of her wet center.

"Ah…_oh_…_Jacob,_" she moaned quietly.

_My name on her lips…_

I pushed my fingers into her a little harder as she exploded around them. Her naked body lookeed fantastic in the morning light as she came on _my _bed beneth me. I pulled our tenderly as she breathed hard and deep. I looked at her flushed face and smiled at her. I realized there was no sight on earth as beautiful as seeing Nessie naked, wearing her engagement ring around her finger.

She smiled back, her eyes filled with want. I felt my cock twitch at the thought of being inside her. I licked my fingers that I had just plunged into her body and tasted the amazingness that was her juices.

_God, was there anything sexier?_

She took my fingers from my mouth and my eyes rolled in the back of my head as she lightly sucked tasting her own liquid.

_Ok, that was sexier. _

And then the damned phone rang again.

I sighed and rolled over as she reached over my body to pick it up off of the bedside table.

"Hello?" She breathed into the phone.

_Hey Ness, I've been calling for the past hour. _Alice chirped on the other end.

"Yeah…I was kind of busy." She sexily smirked at me and I almost threw the phone across the room.

_Yeah well never mind that, I was wondering when you were going to taste the cakes. _

"Tomorrow. Jacob and I are driving to Boston after I get out of school. Why?" Nessie came back to my side and curled up to my chest.

_Just hope you didn't miss it. We'll be back tomorrow after you go to school so I just wanted to remind you. _

"Thanks for that." Nessie sighed.

_What exactly were you doing? _Alice asked in that all knowing way.

"Goodbye Alice." Nessie giggled and hung up the phone.

She laid her head on my chest and I kissed her hair.

"Thank you for that great wake up." She said.

"Anytime baby and I mean that." I whispered.

"You're naughty Jacob. I might have to punish you." She licked my chest and I shuddered from the sensation flowing through my body.

"That would be fine with me."

We laid in bed for another half an hour, just holding each other because there was nothing else to do that didn't involve me absolutley ravishing her and I would have been glad to but she needed to rest a little. By the time I checked the clock, it was noon.

"What should we do today?" I asked.

Nessie sat up and crawled over me to get her clothes that were on the floor on my side of the bed, "I want some ice cream and I want to watch _Titanic _but besides that, I don't care."

"_Titanic _again Ness? How many times have we seen that now?"

"At least forty times but I can't help it." She pulled on her panties and then pulled on my giant shirt that engulfed her small body. She tied it so that it was snug to her body and then threw on some short shorts that made me want to again, attack her, "Its pure estrogen filled and I love it." She said, totally oblvious to the way I was raking my eyes up and down her body.

I took a deep breath to clear my head, "That's the problem. Can't we watch _Die Hard _or something with a penis?" I chuckled.

"No. _Titanic_ is good. We can watch whatever you want later, but I need some Leo DiCaprio first."

"Whatever you want babe." I got out of bed and pulled on some sweatpants.

She went in the bathroom and I could hear the sink flow as she brushed her teeth, "Jacob, can we go grocery shopping today? I want to make some lasagna for dinner and I think we need some stuff."

"Sure, I need some stuff too." I said as I pulled on my shoes.

"What stuff?"

"Shaving cream, razors…yeah, that's about it." I chuckled.

"Oh ok, well then I guess we should get a move on. You hungry or can you wait until we get back?" She pulled on her shoes and jumped on my waist. I wrapped my arms around her so she wouldn't fall.

"I think I can wait. What you making?" I carried her down the stairs and into the family room.

"What are _you _making. I got dinner covered but you got everything else." She giggled as I tickled her sides on the couch.

"Fine. I'll do a full spread. Eggs, bacon, pancakes; anything you want."I said.

"Maybe I _will_ help so that you don't burn down the house. Come on." She dragged me off of the couch and I grabbed my keys off of the table next to the door.

"Ok, Jacob I'm going to ask you something but you have to promise me that you won't get mad." She said nervously as we went into the garage.

"Oh shit Nessie. What did you do?" I sighed.

"Nothing…yet." She gave me a mischievous smiled, "Can I drive the Lamborghini?" She jumped up and down.

"Nuh uh. No way." I replied automatically, "I have two loves in this world, one is you and the other is this car. I don't want you to damage either one of them."

"Please?" She pleaded and I turned away from her because I knew I would crumble if I saw that damn pout.

"Nope." I popped the 'P'.

She came to face me again and dipped her head so that our eyes met, "Jacob, I just want to see how fast she goes. Please?"

Damn her face.

"No." I said again but we could both tell that I was weakening.

"I promise I'll be good." She begged.

_Damn, damn, damn. _

"Nothing over 100 and I mean it." I siad firmly.

She gave me a deep kiss and her sticky fingers pick pocketed my keys out of my grasp. She jumped into the driver's side of my baby and started the engine.

The entire time we drove to the grocery store, my heart was racing and I was extremely on edge. She kept it under 100 but that still didn't quell my fears. She twisted and turned through winding roads and weaved her way through the minimal traffic on the highways. I wasn't mad but I was still anxious to pull to a complete stop.

"Jacob, calm down. I'm not going to crash." Nessie sighed as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Crashing isn't what I'm worried about. Even a scratch could kill me."

"You own a fucking garage. You could have this thing back to normal in less than an hour anyway." She giggled.

"But I would know that she's tainted. You can't just go that fast."

"Oh please. You don't even go anywhere under 200."

"But I have better control than you do." I sighed.

"Yeah right. I think I'm pretty in control right now."

"Well I'm driving home; no exceptions and don't even try to ask me."

The engine revved as Nessie beautifully swerved in between two cars and landed perfectly in a parking spot in front of the store. Even _I_ had to admit, that was impressive but I pouted like a child in the seat while she turned off the car.

"Awwww, I'm sorry babe. Is there anything I can do to make that lip go back in?" She giggled and leaned over to kiss the side of my mouth.

All the anxiousness in my body melted away and I hated that she knew she could do that to me.

"We'll talk about that later." I turned my head and captured her lips in a fierce kiss that lasted until I couldn't breath anymore.

"Jacob, we have to stop or we won't make it home in time for dinner." She breathed and pushed me away.

Now that I thought about it, we hadn't had sex in this car yet. Well I would definitely have to fix that shortly. How hot would that be? A neaked Nessie in my Lamborghini.

She jumped out of the car and I was right after her. I grabbed her by the waist and led her inside. While we were walking across the parking lot, a group of guys who looked to be about Nessie's age stood gapping and my car and my woman.

_That's right fuckers._

I had a vicious smile on my face was we walked into the store.

"What are you smiling about?" Nessie asked as she got a shopping cart. I got behind her and placed my hands on the bar to help her push.

"Those guys out there were so fucking jealous of me. It was kind of funny."

"I know two of them. They still talk about that cool senior dude Jacob Black. I think you're like a legend at Vanderbilt."

"Why wouldn't I be? I nabbed the hottest fucking girl in school." I kissed her ear.

"There you go again with that ego."

"I can't help it." I snickered and we continued to make our way through the store.

We walked through the aisles picking up things that we didn't need filled with sugar and huge amounts of calories. It felt good to just be normal with her and not have to put on a face to try and empress her. She knew me at my best and at my worst and I didn't have to keep up a pretense because she loved me for who I was; Jacob Black, in the grocery store.

"What are we doing in the liquor section?" Nessie asked as I guided her down the aisle.

"Well, we have lasagna, chocolate, Oreo ice cream and movies so I figured the only thing left to get was vodka."

"You know me so well." She turned around and kissed me as much as what was appropriate for public.

"But just one bottle. Drunk Nessie is hot but we don't want a repeat of Aspen so let's keep it to a minimum."

I chuckled but her face fell, "Awww come on babe. I was just joking."

"That's not funny Jacob. You know how I feel about that." She hung her head.

"Its in the past. Stop beating yourself up over that shit. That was five months ago." I pulled her face back up.

She gave me a look that was mixed with sorrow, sadness, and apologies. I was stupid for even trying to make a joke about Aspen because she still wasn't completely over that. I told her that I was fine with everything but something in her mind convinced her that I was still mad at her. I didn't know how else to say it but I wasn't mad. We had gotten over that shit and we were moving forward.

"I'm sorry. Can we forget I even said anything?" I asked and gave her a small pout. She nodded her head then turned towards the hundreds of bottles of alcohol on the shelves.

"Grey Goose or Belvedere?" She asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" I chuckled and she got a bottle of crisp Grey Goose vodka from the lower self.

"I'm so glad we're practically the same person." She laughed.

"Me too babe, me too." I kissed her forehead and we continued to shop through the store until we got everything that Nessie wanted.

I carried the fifteen or so bags to the car and pilled them into the back. It was around three in the afternoon by the time we were finished so breakfast was out of the question but I told Nessie I would help her make the lasagna.

Nessie tried to get me to let her drive back home but I didn't crack this time and jumped into the driver's side before she could give me "the face". I sped down the highway for ten minutes until we were pulling into the circular driveway at home. No one else was home so I didn't have to put the Lamborghini in the garage. I took the bags inside and set them on the counter.

"Put the ice cream in the freezer and the vodka in the fridge so they can get cold." I said and pulled out everything else.

"Don't start cooking Jacob. I have to watch you or you might kill us." Nessie said sternly but I could tell that she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I can cook now. I keep telling you this but you don't believe me." I snickered.

"I believe you and you can make some good things but you still don't pay attention to what you're doing half the time. You let the water over boil the other day."

"Well once again, you were there to distract me with those lips." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"It can't always be my fault."

"Well it can't be my fault because I don't have control over my hormones." I smiled.

"Can we just get on with the day before I have to suck the blood out of you."

"Promise?" I pulled her closer to me by hips and placed kisses on neck.

"You'd better stop that Jacob. I'm hungry. All this sex we've been having over the past two days in exhausting. I need nutrition."

"Don't I know it." I growled in her ear and she laughed from the feel of my warm breath.

She pushed me off of her and pilled out the pans we would need for dinner. I left her to cut up the ingredients we needed while I put on a pot of boiling water for the pasta. I opened a jar of tomato sauce and helped her by cutting up an onion and throwing it into the pan. It sizzled as it hit the hot oil and the wonderful smells made my stomach turn in desire. It was so nice to just be together in this way, a normal domestic setting with no pressure from anyone else.

Jake and Nessie.

After we put all the ingredients together and layered them with the noodles and sauce, she put the giant lasagna in the oven to bake. She leaned against the counter and then the real fun could begin.

I pressed my body against hers and made sure she couldn't get out of my grasp as I bent down to kiss her neck and savor her flavor. Her neck was her "sex button" and I knew that if I kept it up, I might be able to get a little kitchen lovin' in a couple of minutes.

" Fuck, you taste so good, Nessie," I groaned as I reached her jaw, "so, so good."

She dropped her head back so that I could explore her whole neck with my mouth and tongue. The fire that blazed across my skin as I licked and nibbled her made my breath catch in my throat. She took one of my hands in hers and started to moan as she guided it down her body. She pushed her legs apart with my hand before pushing the top of her shorts down. She hurriedly led my hand into her shorts and under her panties.

_Holy fuck _

"Do you feel that Jacob?" She asked and I nodded into the crook of her neck as my fingers massaged the wet area between her legs.

"Its only for you Jacob."

_Oh. My. God._

_She was driving me fucking crazy. _

I moaned out her name as my fingers met her clit and she bucked into my hips.

"I can't get enough of you. Fuck, I need you so much." I groaned in her ear as I slipped the tip of his finger into her. "I love you...Jesus, Nessie, I love you."

"I love you, Jacob. Oh god, don't stop touching me."

"Never, baby," I murmured.

So…that was round two for the day and once again, it was fucking glorious. I watched as her orgasm ricocheted all throughout her body and she screamed on the marble of the kitchen counter. There was just something about the naughtiness of it all that was so damn sexy and I was hardly even able to keep myself in control. She was fucking sex incarnate and she didn't even know it and that was even fucking sexier. She was innocence, lust and beauty in one without having to do anything. She was perfect.

"Thank You for that." She caught her breath and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"No problem." I turned and kissed the side of her face.

"So that was the second time today. Don't you need some help too?" She smiled.

"Just watching you was enough for me." I said truthfully. Althought I loved being inside her, there was just something about seeing the way my fingers made her body react that was just so wonderful to watch.

Her face fell a little bit, "Ok well fine, but we only have a couple more weeks before I can do whatever I want to you and you can't say anything." She kissed my lips softly and tenderly.

"Ok, get up. We have things to do." I smacked her thigh and she hopped off the marble.

She went upstairs to change her underwear after I was done with her and I got a huge ego boost as I thought about how it was _me_ who made her have to change out of her soaking panties.

She bounced back downstairs after a couple of minutes and I could tell that she was still on a high from the amazing attention I had just given her. She was in nothing but one of my white button down shirts and looked incredibly too hot for dinner.

"Have I ever told you how good you look in my clothes?" I asked as I pulled her to me.

"Once or twice."

"Well I'm glad you know. How was round two? Did I deliver?"

"You're going to kill me Jacob." She gave me a soft kiss.

"That wasn't my intention but I guess I could see how my sexiness would cause death."

"Ego Jacob."

"Oh sorry, I forgot I was supposed to be watching that." I chuckled.

"Have you been watching the lasagna?" She asked and raised her eyebrow.

_Shit. _

"Uh…."I ran over to the oven to make sure that nothing was burned. Luckily, it was perfect, "See, I know how to make it so that it's just right." I pulled the lasagna out of the oven and put it on the counter.

"You weren't watching it. You just got lucky." She dug her finger into the pan and even though it was still hot, she didn't seem to mind.

I watched as she brought her finger to her mouth and sucked the sauce off of it.

_Erotic to the tenth degree._

I felt my cock twitch in my pants but I had just enough self-control for it to not phase me.

"You couldn't wait until I fix your plate?" I asked.

"Well no. You were so busy pleasing me, you forgot to put in the garlic bread so we have to wait another fifteen minutes while we wait for that."

"Damn it. There you go again; blaming it on me." I sighed, "I didn't hear you reminding me when you were up on that counter." I smirked and put the garlic bread in the oven.

"I have an excuse. I was under the influence so I couldn't have helped."

"That's a bullshit excuse. It would never hold up in court."

"Well then I should be glad that we weren't in court."

"Whatever Ness. Can he _please _eat now? I'm starving." I huffed.

"Fine. Come on."

We didn't even bother with plates. Nessie just carried the full pan of lasagna into the family room while I grabbed the forks and a couple of napkins along with the garlic bread after it was done. I went back in the kitchen to get two glasses and the vodka out of the fridge. When I came back into the family room, Nessie was putting the movie into the DVD player and I plopped down waiting for her to join me.

"So _Titanic _first and then whatever you want." Nessie came to sit next to me and I put my arm over her shoulders while she put the pan of lasagna on both of our laps. She handed me a fork and we dug in.

Halfway through the long ass movie about a big ass boat, the lasagna was finished and I had poured us some Grey Goose, which we were both nursing delicately. The burn of the smooth alcohol as it flowed down my throat, relaxed me in exactly the way I wanted. Nessie made her way further into my side and was practically in my lap as the movie went on. I knew she just wanted me to hold her for the end because she always broke down, no matter what.

Of course, I was right.

"I can't believe that bitch wouldn't share the door." She cried into my shoulder and I rolled my eyes. I had to hold back a laugh because we go through this every time and each time is more dramatic than the last.

"Ness baby, I would have done the same thing for you."

I remembered the first time we saw this movie with Bella and Edward sitting next to us when Nessie was about thirteen and she actually broke the TV when Jack died in the water because she said the movie was making her angry. Up to that point, she had called it the best film ever made but I guess lover boy's death was too much for her to handle.

"But you're not Leo DiCaprio. He was so handsome and now he's dead." She cried harder.

"Well that's a great boost of confidence right before my wedding."

"I'm sorry but this movie just depresses me so much. They were so perfect for each other and after all they went through on that ship. Now, he had to die and she's all alone." My shirt was now soaked.

"Well at least they had some time together before he died."

She lifted her head and looked at me like I was crazy, "A _little _time? Jacob, they could have been married and had everything if he would have survive."

"I tell you this every time we watch this movie, I really don't think they would have made it in the real world. Society just wouldn't allow it."

I knew exactly what she was going to say before she said it.

"Is that what you think about us?" She was still crying but I could hear a little nervousness in her voice. Once again, I rolled my eyes.

"Ness, how many times do I have to tell you that we're different? We're not on the same level but closer than Rose and Jack were. Not that any of that really matters but still..."

She turned her face up to think for a minute, "I guess you're right but it's still not right. He should have survived."

By the time I calmed her down, the ending credits were rolling and she was back to normal.

"What do you want now?" I asked and went over to the movie wall.

"Uh...whatever you want. I don't care." She got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

I had an urge to watch something hilarious so I went to that section of our collection and browsed the options. I picked a movie and put it in the player before sitting back down on the couch to wait for Nessie. She came back with a tub of Oreo ice cream and two spoons. She sat at my side and I pressed play.

"What are we watching?" She asked and dug her spoon into the ice cream.

"_Role Models. _We haven't seen that one in a while."

"Oh yeah. I always liked Paul Rudd; he's funny." She giggled.

"Is there anybody you don't like on film? I'm beginning to think that you're going to leave me for one of these studs."

"You have nothing to worry about unless Leo walks in, then you might just have to sit on the sidelines until I'm done ravishing him." She had that look on her face that told me she would do it if she had the chance.

Note to self: Kill this Leonardo Dicaprio character.

"Don't put that image in my head. Now I have to go to Hollywood and kill that poor dude." I sighed.

"Maybe you can join in; like a threesome kind of thing." She got really excited and that scared me.

"You can't be serious?"

"Uncle Emmett said they're really fun. He had one when he was human with two girls from his high school. He said it was the best experience of his life up to that point." She laughed.

"Nessie, I don't like sharing and I sure as hell aint inviting someone else into our bed." I uneasily chuckled at the thought and tried not to think about how hot that _might _be.

"Well just keep an open mind." She leaned into my side and laughed at my expression, "I was just kidding Jacob. I don't like sharing either." She got into my lap and straddled my hips.

"My possessive claws come out when a girl even looks at you so she is most definitely not invited to join the party. Don't worry." She gave me a kiss that left me breathless and that's how we continued until the movie ended. The combination of Oreo ice cream and Nessie's natural taste was sending me into a sexual frenzy that made my dick throb with pain, but I held back the wolf so she wouldn't think I was some kind of savage. By the end of _Role Models, _my shirt was on the floor and her shirt, which was mine, was opened to show off her beautiful breasts that ended up in my mouth. I had to pull back after my lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and I rested my head back on the arm of the sofa while I panted like a fucking twelve year old who just woke up from his first wet dream.

_This was heaven. _

The rest of the night was spent on the couch drink Grey Goose and pigging out on ice cream as we watched almost every comedy in our huge DVD arsenal. We fell asleep on the sofa and I felt her snuggle up to my chest as the night went on and I went deeper into sleep.

"Oh shit. Jacob wake up." Nessie jumped off the couch and pulled me with her.

"Wha…what's going on?" I asked as I fell on the floor.

"I have to go to school today and you have to drive me. Come on. Get up."

"Why do I have to drive you?" I asked sleepily as she dragged me up the stairs.

"Because we have to go into Boston today and it doesn't make sense for me to come home after school. We might miss our appointment if we don't leave here early enough so you can just pick me up from school and then we can go."

"Sure sure." I laid on the bed and she went to go get dressed.

I closed my eyes and heard the shower run and then cut off ten minutes later. She brushed her teeth and then went into the closet.

"Jacob, are you up yet. You can't drive while sleeping." She giggled.

"I'm up damn it." I pushed myself off the bed and went to wash my face to try and wake up further.

I didn't bother shaving since I didn't have anything important to do today so I just brushed my teeth and then pulled on my shoes. After Nessie was done dressing, she rushed me downstairs and into the garage. I drove her the ten minutes to school and she gave me a chaste kiss before jumping out of the car. I heard the late bell ring as she opened the door and I got out because I knew I was going to have to sign her in.

I walked my way into the school and went straight to the administration off where I saw Nessie with her head hung at the front desk. I walked up behind her and put on my best smile. I could charm the pants off of these ladies and I knew they all loved me.

"Hello Mrs. Wexler. How are you today?" I asked.

"Oh Jacob Black. Well we haven't seen you in a very long time. I'm well and how are you?" SHe smiled back and a blush crept up on her face.

"Perfect. Just dropping Nessie off at school. She was kind of sick this morning so it took us a little longer to get out of the house."

"No problem. You just have to sign her in." She pushed a clipboard at me and I signed the form, "You got the wedding invitation I assume?" I handed back the papers.

"Oh yes. I've already sent in my RSVP. My husband and I can't wait. We've never been to Paris." She batted her eyelashes shamelessly. If Mr. Wexler could see her now...

"Well we can't wait to see you there."

"Nessie, you should be getting to class. They've already started." Mrs. Wexler said.

"Ok thank you for not giving me detention." Nessie said.

"No problem sweetheart. I know you've been busy."

Nessie pulled me into the hallway and jumped on my waist. I wrapped my arms around her while she placed kiss on my face, "Thank you for that. I would have to stay after and we would have missed our cake thing. Thank you thank you thank you." She lathered me with kisses.

"Its fine babe." I laughed.

"Ok, I have to go but don't forget to pick me up right at three." She got off of me and began running down the hallway, "I love you Jacob."

"I love you too babe."

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. The family came home and I spent time with Esme as she ironed out the blue prints for Nessie and my house back in Forks. I was kind of excited about it because I was putting in everything I could have ever dreamed of and this was going to be the best house on the entire planet. I was like a kid in a candy store as I mapped out whatever I wanted our house to have.

After I spent an hour with Esme in the kitchen, Alice dragged me upstairs to look at tuxes. I used to only think that there was one style of a tux but Alice made sure that I knew I was fucking wrong. She threw me in twenty suits all with some small detail that made them different from the last. On one hand, I didn't really care what I wore as long as it looked presentable, but then I thought about how sensational Nessie would look so then I decided to step my game up. I didn't want to look back on our wedding photos and see myself looking like a bum, so I tried to pay attention to what Alice was telling me about each tux.

After three hours of matching shoes and ties, cumber buns and other "essential items", I had finally found the perfect suit although it had to be tailored so Rose came in to take my measurements.

I was finally able to pry myself out of their grasps and thought I was free to go take a nap but Embry caught me before I stepped into my room.

"Hey dude. How was your weekend?" He asked.

"Great. Nessie and I just hung out."

"I bet you did." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up. How about you?"

"Andrea and I did about the same. Nothing special." He shrugged.

I was about to say something else but Alice swept into the hallway before I had the chance, "Embry, come on. Time for your tux fitting." She jumped up and down like it was Christmas morning.

"Oh great." He replied sarcastically.

"Good luck. I spent three hours in that hell hole." I patted his shoulder.

"This is your fault." He pointed at me as Alice dragged him to her room.

I went to pick up Nessie ten minutes before school let out and sat in the parking lot until the bell rang. She was one of the first ones out and smiled when she saw my Escalade waiting for her. Kids passed and stared wide eyed as she climbed in the passenger's seat. I don't know why but I'm guessing it had something to do with the wedding.

"You came." She kissed me lightly and I pulled out of the parking lot.

"I didn't want to face the wrath of super Nessie if I bailed." I laughed.

"You'll love it. All we do is eat cake for the next couple of hours."

"Sounds good to me. I can't wait."

I drove to Boston and Nessie told me how her day went. She didn't start her finals until Wednesday but she was locking herself in her room when we got home so that she could start studying. I could tell that she was excited about graduation soon and I couldn't blame her. She deserved all the good things that were about to come to her and I knew she was happy about finally being through with high school. Graduation was on Saturday and that was the last time she would see some of her friends before the wedding and then that would be it. She would distance herself completely from everyone in Newport because of our supernatural situation.

I didn't know what she was going to do about Alexia but she said she wasn't worried about it. She was planning on keeping contact through email and the phone but I couldn't help but see the sadness in her eyes whenever we talked about it.

I pulled into Boston and hour later and followed the directions that Nessie gave me until I was in front of a bakery in the heart of the city.

Nessie took my hand and intertwined our fingers as we walked inside. We were greeted by a very happy receptionist.

"Hello. Do you have an appointment with us today?" Her name tag said 'Valerie'.

"Yes, Black and Cullen." Nessie smiled.

"Oh yes. You'll be meeting with Jacues."

Valerie led us through the bakery where we saw cakes of every kind being worked on by people who were putting exact details on their work spaces. My mouth was watering as I walked through and I could smell chocolate, vanilla, and strawberries along with coupious amounts of sugar.

Nessie and I sat down at a table and waited for this Jacues dude to come for our appointment.

"Do you have any idea what you want?" I asked.

"I drew something out last night." She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded it and handed it to me.

"Good lord Ness." I stared wide-eyed at the page she handed me.

"Is it too much? I tried to pull it back a little but its what was in my head." She replied in an embarrassed voice.

"No no…it just…took me a while to get used to it."

The cake she wanted had at least five massive rounded squared tiers, which made since because we had a lot of guest but it was still kind of shocking. The entire cake and icing was a soft cream and had extravagant red piping over each section. The swirling designs were elegant while still having an over the top look that Nessie loved. The piping created lines that intersected at all points and intricate patterns that allowed the cake to seem bigger than it actually was. As I looked at the cake more and more, I realized that it was not only her style, but mine as well. I didn't know I had a style but as I saw what she drew on the page, I couldn't help but notice that it was a combination of both my strong masculinity and her delicate femininity made visible on the cake. I know that sounds weird because it's a goddamn wedding cake but she had us down to a T.

"Is it nice? You can change it if you want. I didn't know if you had any ideas." She blubbered.

It was cute to see her so stressed over a cake that would be devoured in an hour but I had to hold back my laugh or else she would get the wrong impression.

"Its perfect. Don't change a thing." I said genuinely and she let out a deep breath.

The next two hours had to be some of the best of my life, behind sex of course. Nessie and I ate countless kinds of cake and tried to narrow down what we didn't. It all tasted so good that I didn't care. Any of them would have been the best cake for our wedding but Nessie tried to make me chose, which was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do. She just laughed at me as I sweated over the chocolate cake with cream cheese filling and the lemon cake with butter cream icing. I was literally torn between the best of both worlds, so you know what she did? She decided to get both.

_God, I love this woman and the only way I will ever let her go is if I fucking die. _

Jacues was going to do the white cake with the design that Nessie wanted and then his own creation for the chocolate cake. He was on the phone with Alice for a good half an hour trying to iron out the traveling arrangements and what we needed but when but I was too overjoyed to hear anything. I paid for the cakes before we left. I walked out of the bakery practically carrying Nessie over my shoulder.

"Calm down Jacob. Its not good that you're this happy about a cake." She giggled as I threw her into the passenger's seat.

"I love you." I climbed in after her and attacked her neck with fierce, wet kisses.

We didn't make it home for another four hours and she pretended that she hated me for deterring her from her studies, but she couldn't keep a smile off her face so I knew I wasn't in hot water.

As she promised, she was locked in her room for the rest of the week. I only saw her for breakfast before she went to school and when I forced her to eat dinner, which she ate faster than a chipmunk. We only shared a little amount of time together but I knew she was working hard so I didn't disturb her.

I actually got a lot of work done myself and was on the phone with Seth for most of the week trying to get things set up for the garage. We still weren't starting to build anything until July but there was a lot to do even before that.

It was now Friday and Nessie hit the pillow on my bed before passing out for a long deserved sleep. I just held her while she slept through the entire night. We woke up the next morning and she was bouncing from excitement because today was graduation day. She was finished.

"Are you excited?" I asked her we were in the car heading to Vanderbilt in my Lamborghini with the rest of the family following.

"You can't understand how happy I am right now. No more fucking school. No more stupid teachers and no more lame students." Her eyes were glazed over like she was in heaven.

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way." I chuckled as I remembered how I felt on the graduation day I never thought would come.

"I remember. You had that happy look on your face that you do after sex." She laughed and the car swerved.

"You are trying to kill us both."

I pulled into a packed parking lot five minutes later and Nessie gabbed her white graduation robe before sprinting inside towards the back. I followed the rest of the family into the gym and as soon as we entered, the whispers picked up. I didn't know why I should have been surprised, but I was because they were mostly about me. I heard parents talking about how despicable Carlisle was for letting his daughter get married so young and how I was too old for her. The students were whispering about how they were so excited to come to my wedding and I didn't even know half of them but I knew that they were Nessie's friends so I kept up my smile.

Stupid damn humans.

The ceremony was long and tedious but we had to sit through it. Nessie of course was at the head of the line with a last name that began with a 'C' but that only meant that we had to wait for the rest of the school to hurry up.

Finally, three hours later, Nessie was able to throw her hat in the hair as a high school graduate and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**HOLY HORNY JACOB BATMAN. I'M JUST TYRING TO BUTTER YOU GUYS UP FROM THE AWSOMENESS THAT'S ABOUT TO SOME WITH THESE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. **

**COMING UP...PARIS IN JUNE AND THEN FINALLY, THE FUCKING WEDDING. IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD ANYTHING, THEN I WILL ADD IT IN FOR THE WEDDING CHAPTER. YUP YUP, ITS COMING UP SOON. **

**BOOYAH**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**:)**


	29. Chapter 29

Paris in June

Renesmee POV

**I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT THE WEDDING FAST AND FURIOUS BUT WE JUST HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL WE GET THERE. BARE WITH ME AND I PROMISE YOU'LL LOVE IT. **

It all belongs to SM

* * *

One more fucking week.

I would be able to call myself Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black in one more fucking week and I was literally bouncing off of the walls.

The house in Vermont was empty besides the furniture and all our belongings were already shipped back to Forks. I laid in Jacob's arms in his bed for the last time before we left for Paris and then back out west.

After school got out, the summer moved extremely fast and I didn't even really have a chance to enjoy any of it because I was so busy with the last preparations for my wedding. Now everything was done and I could sit back for one more week while the family went around Paris doing absolutely nothing.

I was getting more and more nervous with each passing day and I didn't know why. It wasn't cold feet or anything but I guess I was just anxious to finally get married.

I was really sad to leave Vermont because it had been my home for the last four years and I been through so much here. This was were Jacob and I had built so much together and it would be difficult to leave all this behind but I knew we would be able to have more memories in Forks.

According to Jacob, the house planning was done and the family was going to build it and stock it while we were on our honeymoon, which I was still in the dark about. As much as I begged, Jacob said he wasn't telling me anything until we were at the airport. I just prayed we weren't going to some remote jungle to live in tress or something crazy like that but to be honest, I would have gone if that's what Jacob wanted.

Since our wedding was a week away, Alice had put a no sex rule in place and I wasn't even allowed to sleep in Jacob's bed because she wanted our wedding night to be special. I snuck into his room of course, but I saw her steely glances whenever I woke up for breakfast.

Damn pixie.

All the RSVPs were in and I was to expect 592 people at my wedding. Now that I looked at it, that might have been too many people but I wanted to make sure everyone was there. Jacob didn't seem to mind and he told me that he was fine with a big wedding but daddy told me he was as nervous as I was about all of this. I knew we would be perfect as a married couple but I knew it would take work. The only people who I knew that didn't have to work on their relationship was mama and daddy, but they were different. Even my grandparents had fights sometimes, but my parents were disgustingly still in their 'honeymoon phase' I guess. I have never even heard daddy with a hint of anger in his voice when he spoke to mama. I hoped Jacob and I could have that but we were both too stubborn to not go without fighting so I knew it was pointless. Nonetheless, I was still madly in love with him and I knew he felt the same way about me.

One more fucking week.

Can you believe it?

After all the bullshit Jake and I had been through; all the fights and things that were meant to tear us apart, we made it. There wasn't any doubt in my mind that Jake was the one and only person for me in this world; imprint or not. He was everything I could ever want and knew me better than anyone else, even my parents. Jake would do anything for me and the love that poured out of his soul for me was enough to make my life perfect.

"Wake up my beautiful bride." Jake whispered in my ear and I bent my head to stop the tickling feeling.

"Not a bride yet Jake. Just a little while longer." I sighed and turned over in his arms so that our noses were touching.

"I can't wait." He beamed and gave me a chaste kiss.

"I can't believe we're leaving today. After four years, we're leaving. It just seems so surreal." I said with a voice of thick emotion.

"Its alright. We have better stuff waiting for us back in Forks." He kissed my neck and I nearly forgot where we were.

"I know, but its still kind of sad."

"How about we come back here sometime? As often as we can and we can go to Boston and maybe see Alexia. I know I'm going to have to come back to keep an eye on the garage so maybe I can bring you with me." He suggested.

"I would love that. Thank You." I gave him a deep kiss to show my love for him until I heard movement downstairs.

"That's my cue to get back to my room before Alice catches me." I laughed and hopped out of bed, "See you ten minutes."

"Can't wait Mrs. Black." Jake chuckled as I made my way to the door.

"God, that sounds good." I replied.

I opened the door and got two steps before Alice was in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

_Shit. _

"Hello my loving aunt Alice." I tried.

"Don't try to butter me up. Didn't we agree to no sex until the wedding?!"

"Jacob and I have stuck to that rule. We haven't had sex." She looked at me like I was lying, "I mean it. I just can't sleep without him."

I could only laugh at the disgusting look on her face, "Don't patronize me. You two horny teenagers are worse than Emmett and Rose."

She dragged me through the empty halls that once held our family pictures and knickknacks to my room to get dressed. Seth had come to spend some time with us last week so he was just leaving for Paris when we did. Andrea and Embry were also coming on our flight so that made a grad total of thirteen for our party. The other wolves and their families were coming the day after we got there and I couldn't wait to see all of them because as rowdy and rambunctious as they were, they were my family and I missed them all terribly.

I knew they would make Jake so happy and that's why we invited them up a week earlier along with Grandpa Charlie, Sue and Billy. They were all going to met us there because they had to take a later flight due to Grandpa Charlie having to work on an important case but he promised me that he would be there.

I was so excited to go up for a week and just hang out in Paris. Jake promised to take me shopping and the wolves were hyped to go to some European clubs. Daddy and mama already blocked off a section of their vacation to take me to the Louver and I wanted to make sure and see all the major sights. There was bachelor/bachelorette parties to look forward to and the rehearsal dinner, which I was very excited about. And then there was the French food; butter, butter and more butter. God, I love butter.

Grandpa had rented out a vineyard for us to stay at until next Thursday when we would move to the Chateau to get ready for the wedding. I had never been to a vineyard before and I wanted grandpa to tell me everything. He was sort of a wine historian and although he didn't drink it anymore because he was a vampire, he still knew everything about almost every bottle. It was quite impressive.

"I swear your hormones aren't natural." Alice huffed as she threw me on my bed and went into my closet. Of course, I had to have an amazing travel outfit.

"I told you that Jacob and I have been faithful to our rules. We want our wedding night to be good." I laughed at how serious she was being, "What's wrong Alice? Perk up."

"I am under so much stress right now and you are not helping with my nerves."

"I thought you like planning parties." I pulled off my night ware to get into my clothes.

"I love it but this is a very big deal and I need to be on top of my game. Your wedding is going to be perfection but that takes a good year of planning."

Before I got into my jeans, I stopped Alice from her pacing and pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you and not just for the wedding, but everything. You're an amazing woman Alice." I spoke genuinely and let the truth pour from my every word.

I let her go and stepped back. Alice looked stunned for a second before she regained her face. She smiled her regular smile that I hadn't seen in a while and let out a deep breath, "Thank you for that Ness and you have no idea what you mean to me. I'm proud of you babe." She pulled me into a quick hug, "Now go get dressed."

Ruthless Alice was back.

I slipped on my dark wash, skinny jeans and a beautiful, long sleeved, cashmere sweater that was a gorgeous navy blue. Sue got me the sweater after she saw it in a magazine and it was apart of my wedding package from her and Grandpa Charlie. The sweater was a V-neck that dipped slightly and was taught but not overly tight so that it showed off my curves. It had three big white buttons that held it together. I left my hair to flow down my back and looked closely in the mirror. I would have to get it re-dyed and cut when we got to Paris because I could see some of Daddy's bronze becoming more prominent beneath the dark mahogany.

I made sure that I had my engagement ring on the correct finger and Jacob's bracelet on my wrist. I pulled on a pair of cream, patent leather Louboutins. I sighed heavily as I looked around my empty closet. All my lovely shoes and expensive clothes were packed last week and I had been living off of the bare minimum since then. It was ok because I usually just laid around the house in sweats but I still missed my stuff.

All the cars were donated to charity except the ones we got Jacob for his birthday. Those were shipped yesterday and would be waiting for us when we got back. I was going to need a new car to commute back and forth from Seattle and Forks when I started school but I didn't really care what I got. That wasn't a priority.

Grandma Esme had gone back to Forks last weekend to make sure the house was perfect and everyone was happy to go back "home".

"You ready to go?" Alice asked from the door.

"No. I want to stay here." I said lamely as I walked around my closet.

I hadn't seen the house plans for what Jacob was planning in Forks but he promised me that it was going to have a huge closet.

"We can't stay here anymore." Alice said sadly.

"I know, but I wish we could. This is my home."

"Hey, cheer up." Alice bounced in front of me, "We are about to go get you married and then back to Forks. We'll still have this house if you want to visit but its time to go. Come on."

She pulled me out of the door before I could say another word and dragged me downstairs where the rest of the family was sitting around talking. I went to go talk to Andrea who was on the floor with her back laid up against the sofa.

"Hey girl." She said when I sat next to her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering how awesome Paris is going to be this week. I've never been. Hell I've never been anywhere besides here, Texas and Aspen. I still can't believe we're going. I don't think it will hit me until I step off the plane." She laughed.

"You better believe it. This is really happening."

"I hope you know what you're doing." She said awkwardly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said a little more furiously than was necessary but I didn't put up with people questioning mine and Jake's relationship.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just saying that this is a big step and of course I'm happy for you two but I don't want to see either of you get hurt if something happens. You're both so young."

I took a deep breath to calm myself because she was genuinely concerned for me, "I don't think you have anything to be worried about. Jake and I have been through far worse than little marital spats." I giggled.

She still didn't know about our life but Embry was close to telling her. Jake said it would be ok because he trusted Andrea but Embry was freaking out. He thought Andrea was going to leave him because he was a freak, as he put it. I tried to assure him that she wouldn't do that but he was still apprehensive about telling her.

"Is everyone ready to head out?" Grandpa asked and stood from the sofa.

"I think so. All the stuff is packed and we have about three hours to make our flight." Jasper said.

"You ready little niece?" Emmett lifted me up from the floor and threw me over his shoulder before running out of the door.

"Emmett, you better not drop her." Jacob growled from inside.

"Shut up dog." Emmett replied and threw me in the van, "Let's move people. I'm sick of Vermont." He got in the driver's seat and started the car.

The rest of the family trickled into the van and we shut the door. I was almost crying as we pulled out of the circular driveway for the last time and I saw the massive mansion become occluded by the trees as we drove further down the street.

Jake pulled my closer to him by my waist and buried his head into my neck, "We'll be back." He whispered and gave me a short kiss.

We made the drive to Boston in a much longer time than usual but that was only because Andrea was in the car and we had to act human.

We had a lot of bags since there were so many of us so it was kind of a spectacle for thirteen people to be dragging huge suitcases inside and of course people gaped rudely but we were used to it.

I bent over to pick up my bag and heard a low growl from behind me. I knew exactly who that was but I feigned innocence as I got back up and turned around to stare at Jacob.

"What?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be doing that." He got closer until he was only a few inches from my face. His warm breath was wafting over my skin and it took all I had to keep up my act.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said breathlessly.

That's when I noticed what Jake was wearing. He was in a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a beautiful, light green Polo with some regular sneakers. He looked delicious and would have given anything to run my tongue along his neck but we were in public.

_Breathe Ness._

"You know I love that ass of yours and you flaunt it just to torture me." He said angrily but I knew it was just his sexual frustration bubbling to the surface. He slipped his hands into the back pockets of my jeans and gave me a light squeeze.

"No one told you to stare like a horny school boy." I whispered in his ear and felt him shudder beneath my touch as I discreetly grabbed his growing dick in my hand. He growled again and I couldn't help but smile.

_Score one for Nessie._

Even though I was just as sexually aroused as Jacob by all of this, I had better control of my hormones so it was fun to mess with the sex crazed, fourteen year old in Jacob.

"You two better not be doing the nasty." Seth chuckled and came around the back of the car where Jake and I were standing.

"Go away." Jacob groaned in a frustrated tone and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Its ok Jakey. We still have the honeymoon to get through." I patted his back and he immediately stood back up with a huge smile.

_Welcome the sex crazed, fourteen year old._

"Pipe down wolf. There's still another week." I laughed, "Speaking of the honeymoon, where the hell are you dragging me off to?"

Jacob shook his head, "No way. I can't divulge secrets of national security." He took my hand and we went into the airport behind the rest of the family.

"I don't think the president will care where we go on our honeymoon."

"Yes he does. We had a long conversation last night and he made me promise to not tell Nessie Black where we were going." He chuckled.

Over the past week, Jacob had been changing my last name on his own and I loved it. I always beamed when he said it. It just seemed so natural and I was so happy to get closer to the perfect ending that I had been dreaming about my whole life.

We made it through security and check out in a record amount of time even though there were hundreds of people trying to get on their summer vacations.

I sat in a comfortable seat next to Jake as we waited for our plane and we joked then entire time we tried to defeat that damn Sudoku book again. I hate whoever invited that.

Our flight was called and I was bouncing up and down as I sat next to Jake and Seth in the front of the plane.

"Babe, you've got to calm down. You're going to begin the plane down." Jake chuckled.

"I can't. A wedding in Paris in June. Perfect. Say it Jacob."

"Perfect?" He said without enthusiasm.

"Good enough. This is going to be the best trip ever. When are we getting there?" I asked childishly.

"According to the screen, we have seven hours." Seth said from beside me, "Damn that's a long time."

"Good, we have a long time to watch movies." I said and pulled out Jake's portable DVD player and pressed play.

Jake, Seth and I watched two Star Wars movies before I passed out. I was dog tired for some reason and I chalked it up to all the excitement surrounding my wedding.

I felt the pressure in my head change as the plane began to descend and slowly began to come out of my coma.

"Are we there?" I asked sleepily.

No response.

I turned my head and saw Jacob practically hanging out of his seat into the aisle and snoring pretty loudly. It was a wonder that no one had complained yet. Seth was squished against the window and had drool dripping from his open mouth. It was pretty disgusting.

"Jake." I whispered and shook him lightly.

No response.

"Jake. Come on. We're practically there."

There was still no response so I just decided to let him sleep until we landed, hopping that that would make him get up.

No luck. Damn it.

The plane rumbled as it touched down but Jake and Seth stayed in their peaceful sleeps. I swear these wolves were going to drive me insane.

"Jake! Get up right now." I shoved him hard and he almost fell out of his seat.

"Damn it Ness, I was up." He groggily replied and the seat belt sign dinged off.

"Liar. You were snoring louder than a freakin' elephant. I will not have my future husband left on a plane because you over slept." I replied in a stern tone but he knew I was joking.

"You are annoying." He grabbed me and gave me and ruffle my hair like I was a child.

"I can't believe you just did that." I shot out of my seat and smoothed my hair out.

"You still look beautiful." He got out of his seat and wrapped his arms around me. He gave me a chaste kiss that still left me kind of breathless.

_Damn him._

We were all getting off the plane after daddy screamed at Seth to wake up and heading out to get out luggage. After we got all the bags, we followed grandpa out into the heat that was Paris and I loved it.

"I can't believe we're here. Take me somewhere." I jumped on Jacob and he laughed as he placed me gently in the van we rented to take us to the vineyard, which was right outside of the city.

"You have relentless energy. I need another nap." He chuckled and got in after me.

"This is so exciting." I replied.

"So Ness, you ready to start your wedding week?" Mama asked from the seat in front of me.

"Do you even have to ask love? Just look at her." Daddy laughed.

I didn't really hear anything else anyone said because the van took off and I was dragged into our wonderful surroundings. Paris just had that look about it that made it antique but still thriving at the same time. It was the perfect mix of culture, fun, and history.

We drove through the bustling streets of downtown Paris and even though the storm clouds were covering up the sun, everything still had a sparkle about it and seemed brighter than anywhere I had ever been. I pulled out some paper and a pen to write down things I wanted to see as we passed them. Andrea was just as bouncy as I was and I knew Embry's credit card was going to be maxed out by the way she was squealing as we passed Dior.

_Can you blame her?_

We continued through the city for about fifteen more minutes until the skyscrapers and cars began to dissolve into beautiful, lush rolling hills. I was astounded by how everything was serene and peaceful yet the sounds of Paris were still present in the background.

Perfection.

We arrived at the base of a small hill and the van began climbing higher until we reached a sign that announced our arrival at the Montmarte Parisian Vineyards. Standing outside of the giant Spanish style mansion, was a old cute couple who were smiling brightly.

Everyone spilled out of the van and grandpa went straight up to the man and embraced him in a hug.

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet Albert Ross and his lovely wife Alberta." Grandpa beamed and we all waved.

_Alberta and Albert. Cute._

"Where is the bride?" Alberta asked with a wide grin and a slight French accent. I tried to hide behind Jacob but he picked me up and placed me front and center.

"Uh…hi." I shyly waved and felt my blush rise in my cheeks.

Alberta ran and embraced me in a hug that was impressive for a human. It practically knocked the wind out of me, "You're so beautiful. Congratulations."

"Thank you." I replied and patted her back awkwardly, "And your house in incredible. Thank you for letting us stay here."

"Oh its no problem. We've known your father for quite some time." She smiled at grandpa, "And he hasn't aged a bit. What's your secret Carlisle?" She joked.

"Just a lot of sun." Grandpa replied.

Genius answer.

Alberta and Alberta led us through a tour of the vineyard and it was incredible. The giant Spanish mansion had three floors, twenty-one rooms and was sprawled out over several hundred acres. They both owned the vineyard by themselves and I was highly impressed that they could keep this place going with only a minimal amount of help. They didn't sell any wine but just kept it all for themselves in their giant vaults down in the basement.

The rooms were all filled with dark woods and thick red carpets that felt like silk under our feet. Floor to ceiling windows were always opened up to let the breeze flow through the house and carried the scent of ferment grapes that was already making me a little light headed.

While the mansion evoked the old world style, the appliances were nothing short of spectacular. Every new technological piece of equipment lined the walls and giant flat screens were practically everywhere. Esme almost fell out when we were shown the kitchen because it was the most stunning thing she had ever seen. I had never seen my grandmother want for anything but the way her eyes sparkled when she fawned over the blender made me think that we were getting new sets of everything when we got back to Forks.

When everyone walked out into the backyard, our jaws dropped. It was literally the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. The vineyard went as far back as the eye could see and the deep green colors of the vines and tress made everything seem like a dream. We walked down a set of stairs and came to a sparkling blue pool that Seth couldn't wait to get into. Patio furniture was laid out all over the backyard and I could already tell that it was going to be taking long naps out here. We walked down another set of stairs into the vineyard.

Grandpa was overly excited and started explaining whatever he could about the grapes. I wanted to be interested but the location was just too amazing to not gawk at.

After an hour of the touring the house, everyone got into two massive tractors and Albert took us to where he made the wine, complete with grape stomping and everything. Seth and Emmett asked if it was ok to try and Albert told them it was fine, so we spent the next five minutes laughing at Emmett and Seth as they had a grape stomping contest to see who could make the most juice. It was pretty pathetic but still fun to watch.

"What are we going to do now?" Jake asked me as everyone separated to do various things.

"Are you tired?" I asked him, "You were practically dead on the plane."

"No, I'm good. We can stay here and swim or go into the city. Whatever you want to do."

I looked up at the sky and saw the storm clouds brewing but I knew it would be a rain free week because Alice saw it in her visions.

"You want to go shopping don't you?" Jake chuckled.

"Just window shopping. Can Andrea come with us?" I bounced up and down like a child.

"Sure." Jake leaned in to give me a chaste kiss and then threw me over his shoulder at the speed of light as we race back to the house through the grape vines.

Jake set me down when we reached the pool and I zipped inside to find Andrea. I went up to the second floor and knocked on her and Embry's door when I came to it.

"Come in." Embry said and I opened the door.

"Hello my wolf friend. Jake and I are going into the city to do some shopping, you want to come?" I asked and jumped up on the bed.

"Sure. Andrea's in the bathroom but I know she wants to go."

Like the other rooms in the house, Embry and Andrea's was filled with dark furniture and giant windows. The large, four poster bed was situated in the middle of the room and the glass french doors, that led to a balcony, allowed the air to make the pristine white curtains billow in the wind.

When Andrea came out of the bathroom, she got up on the bed with me.

"This is so amazing Ness. I'm so glad I'm your friend or I would never experience this awesomeness." She pulled me into a hug.

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better." I giggled.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"Jake and I are going shopping in the city. Wanna come?"

"Of course. Let me just get my shoes on." She hopped off the bed and Embry groaned as he went to go find Jake.

Embry, Andrea, Jake, and I left house ten minutes later in one of Albert's many cars and drove the ten minutes into Paris. We chatted about nothing in particular and arrived downtown in record time. I took Jake's hand and dragged him through the streets to do some "window shopping".

_Yeah right._

I kept it low so that I didn't put Jake in debt but I still got some nice things. We first stopped off at Dior. I stayed away from the shoes because I wouldn't be able to stop if I started but I desperately needed a new wallet so that's where Jake and I spent most of our time while Embry and Andrea went upstairs.

"What about this one?" I asked as I held up a beautiful, dark red wallet that was the size of a small book.

"Jesus Ness. Could you get a bigger one?" He stated sarcastically.

"Stop that. This is serious business. The perfect wallet is the symbol of an elegant lady and I need to get one that shows how mature I am. I grew up with Hello Kitty things that Alice shoved down my throat."

"Yeah right. As soon as you hit twelve, you were stealing Bella's things out of her closet." Jake laughed and I hit his arm.

"Shut up. This is serious. How does this look. Be serious."

"Its fine. How much does it cost?" He asked and grabbed it out of my hand.

_Damn_.

"Definitely not. I still have half of the wedding to pay for and this isn't making anything any easier." His eyes went wide as he read the price tag.

"Fine, fine. I'll keep it under…300?"

"Good. Now go forth and search."

Two hours later, we left the store with bags that were surprisingly, not mine. I stuck with my one wallet and everyone else splurged. Jake got some shoes, Embry got some watches and Andrea got everything else.

We walked the streets of Paris hand-in-hand and it was one of the best days I could remember. Just being in Paris made everything romantic and as the sun began to set over the city and the summer temperature dropped, people started to come alive.

The Paris nightlife was in full swing by the time we drove out of the city and I was really tempted to go clubbing but I wanted to wait for the wolves and I was most certainly not dressed for it. We went back to the house and just hung out with the rest of the family.

Day one of Paris in June was complete.

I still wasn't staying with Jake and it felt really empty without him as I sunk into the comfortable sheets of my bed, but I pushed out the thoughts of aloneness and fell asleep two minutes after I hit the pillow.

Sunday came and I woke up early in the morning to the sound of hollering and bellowing laughs. I pulled myself out of my lonely bed and went to the window where I saw Jake, Seth, Embry, Emmett, and Jasper, practically tackling the wolves as they filled out three vans. I saw Billy, grandpa Charlie, Sue, Rachel holding Sarah and Rebecca coming out of the last van and got really excited to see them…well most of them.

Now everyone I really wanted was here expect Alexia but she was coming later in the week.

The sun was behind the clouds but it was still a beautiful day. I rushed into the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth before I pulled out some jeans and a T-shirt from my luggage.

Alice was going to kill me for my lack of interest in fashion today, but I didn't care.

I raced outside just as the wolves were finished with the tour Jake was giving them and got my hellos from everyone. I hugged grandpa Charlie with the force of a hurricane and had to remind myself that he was breakable. I made the rounds to Sue, Billy and Rachel but stayed far away from Rebbecca. Everyone dispersed and I went back to the wolves who were lounging outside. Colin put me on his back and ran through the house quickly followed by Jake and Seth until we got to the kitchen. He set me down and then immediately raided the fridge.

Typical wolf.

"What are we going to do today?" Jake asked as he sat next to me at the giant table in the middle of the room.

"Well tonight is going to be filed with clubs but until then, I guess…the pool?" I suggested and got enthusiastic nods from Seth and Colin.

The rest of the wolves filed into the kitchen and grandma immediately took over, cooking a giant breakfast feast for everyone. We pigged out on bacon, eggs, croissants, bagels, fresh fruits and juices.

"Alright, I don't know about you guys but that pool is calling me so later losers." Jake said and raced upstairs to get his swimming stuff.

I followed after him and went to my room, which was right down the hall. Just like the future seeing aunt she was, Alice had set out a swimsuit for me on the bed and I slipped it on.

It was a one piece, suit that hugged my curves and covered my body but still showed off a lot of "sexy areas". It was a dark, hunter green and had straps that went around my neck before crossing behind my back. The cups were fitted perfectly to my chest and only dipped slightly to show off a small amount of cleavage.

I ran out of the room and went to Jacob's so that I could get something to cover up with. I knocked on the door and went in when he said I could.

"Wow babe." Jacob replied as he eyed my body. He didn't look too bad himself in a dark pair of board shorts that rest low on his hips but a bare chest. I ogled each of his muscles as they tensed with each breath and had to physically shake myself to keep a clear head.

"You like?" I spun around.

"Do you even have to ask? Jesus, you're fucking perfection." I grabbed me by my hips and brought his lips to mine for a fierce kiss.

Before I knew it, we were on the bed. His muscles and sinews were pressing me into the sheets and I loved the feeling of his body on top of me. Just like our bodies, our lips seamlessly molded to each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting him to be closer and pulled him down further on top of me. The heat radiating off of him was sending my mind into a place filled with lust and want.

He soon pulled away from my mouth and was again at my neck, which sent me into a spiral of sexual tension. I could feel the area between my legs pool with moisture and knew he smelled it too when a low snarl came from his throat. I had to rub my thighs together for some form of friction that I desperately needed. He peppered my skin with small, intense kisses, and then continued down to my chest where he did the same. He licked the outline of my swimsuit as it dipped into my cleavage and I felt my body shake from the sensation. His hands were everywhere and left trails of fire over my skin. My breathing was rapidly increasing as he kissed my body and I didn't know how much longer I could last without him inside me. Every now and then I'd let out a small whimper to which his lips would turn up into a smile.

"Hey boss!" Colin said and bounded into the room, "Oh shit, sorry." He covered his eyes when he saw us on the bed.

"Get out!" Jake growled and threw his shoe, which hit Colin dead in the face.

"Sorry…I...wa...yeah..." He was about to say something else but just turned and ran.

Jake groaned and rolled off of me, "I hate every last one of them."

"Don't be too hard on him. He didn't mean it." I stifled a giggled.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" He pouted.

"Because, we have a huge family. We will never have alone time. You should know that by now."

"Would you like to continue with that?" Jake rolled back onto me but I pushed on his chest.

"I don't think so Jacob. It's a sign from Alice that we should stop before we start getting too heated."

Come to think of it, Alice probably sent Colin bounding in.

"Please?" He began kissing back down my neck but I was going to hold my ground.

"As much as I would love to, I think we need to head outside before someone else interrupts us."

"Fine, but I'm going to make you beg on our honeymoon." He said and climbed off of me. The look in his eyes told me he wasn't joking.

_God, please have him follow through with that plan. Just thinking about how he would tease my body, made me wet again.  
_

I grabbed one of Jacob's white, button up shirts and left it open as I put it on. I picked up Jacob's brown Aviator sunglasses off of the nightstand and rested them in my hair. We went downstairs and outside where we saw almost all the wolves making a mess of the pool. There was water splashing everywhere and tanned bodies thrashing together as they played water football. Emmett and Jasper were in as well and were making fools of themselves. I could actually smell the testosterone in the air.

"See ya babe." Jake kissed my cheek before running and jumping in to join them.

Just a bunch of children, but I love them all.

I went to sit next to Andrea on the side of the pool and pulled off my cover up before pulling my sunglasses down to shield my eyes.

"They have no shame." Andrea said as she stared at the wolves slightly stunned.

"Oh that's right, you've never seen them all together have you?" I laughed.

"No. This is definitely something new." She replied and shifted to the side to dodge some flying water.

"This is when they're tamed. Just wait 'til tonight when we go out, then the real fun starts."

Andrea and I sat on the side of the pool for half of the day, soaking up what little sun we could and talking. Alberta came out around midday and brought us some lunch. I was surprised that she made enough to feed everyone. I should have known that I wouldn't be able to stay out of the water because Seth and Jake pulled me in when they got bored.

I wasn't mad but a little warning would have been nice. They threw me in and I chased them both around the gigantic pool for an hour until I finally gave up.

"Ness!" Alice called from an open window on the second floor.

"What?!" I shouted back.

"You have to come upstairs so that I can do your hair!"

"Can't we do it tomorrow?!"

"Move it young lady!"

I huffed and got out of the pool a couple seconds later. I pulled on Jake's shirt again and bounced upstairs to Alice's room. She was in her bathroom waiting for me and I sat in the chair in front of the sink without saying a word.

"So, what color are we doing today?" She asked as she leaned me back in the sink to wash my hair.

"I like this one. Lets leave it but darken up the brown please."

"I can do that. Just make sure you time everything just like last time."

I closed my eyes and felt her small fingers massage my scalp as she washed my hair. I leaned back up when she was done and smelled the dye as she applied it liberally to my scalp. I made sure to check the time every five minutes so that my hair wasn't ruined and she washed it our after half an hour. She blow dyed it until there wasn't a single drop of water left and began with the cutting. I frequently winced when I heard the snipping of the scissors because it always made me sad to loose my long hair but I knew it had to be done.

"Finished." She sighed proudly and I opened my eyes.

Now I really looked like mama.

My hair was extremely shinny and looked healthier than it ever had in the past. It was subtlety darker than before but still not black. The soft browns, reds, gold, and caramel colors made me look slightly older and my hair was blown out to fall over my shoulders. It was shorter than before but still my perfect length.

"There, now you're good." Alice said happily.

"Thank you so much. Its beautiful." I hugged her before gliding out of the room.

I went into Jake's room where I saw him on the bed in nothing but a towel around his waist. I made sure to stay by the door so I didn't jump him.

"We're leaving in a little while to go out so make sure you're ready." Jake said and then looked intensely at me, "Your hair looks nice."

"Thank you for noticing. I love it myself. Why aren't you dressed?"

"Geez, I was resting up a little before I had to do anything." He chuckled, "Its been a really tiring day."

"Yeah i bet with all the football and water wrestling." I said.

"Its vacation. We can do whatever we want."

"Are you driving tonight?" I asked

"Nope, we're going with your parents so I plan on getting pretty wrecked."

"Oh lord. I guess I'm going to have to watch you." I laughed.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes you do. I still remember that one party that Seth threw. You couldn't move for an entire day."

"That was devil liquor. I'll stick with light stuff tonight."

"If you say so Jacob."

"We're going to dinner first and then somewhere later." Jacob looked happy to get out.

I ran and gave him a sweet kiss before rushing out to my room.

_What to wear? What to wear?_

Miraculously, all my clothes that were previously in my suitcases had been taken out and were hanging lightly in the closet.

I went in and searched through the racks to find the perfect clubbing outfit. I decided to go sexy since this was Paris and I wasn't trying to impress anyone besides Jacob. I knew what he liked so I picked out something he would appreciate.

I chose a royal blue, Nicole Miller dress that had a sweetheart neckline and stopped several inches above my knee. It had mini pleats that ran down the front of the dress and thick shoulder straps. The whole thing wasn't too tight on my body but definitely flattered my curves. My breasts were pushed up thanks to the bra I put on and I decided to go commando down south for Jacob's benefit. We wouldn't be having sex for another week but maybe we could both get a little taste tonight.

"Do you have shoes?" Rose asked me from the door and I spun around.

"Jesus Rose, you scared the hell out of me."

"You surely don't use that vampire hearing." She laughed.

"I was busy getting ready and no I don't have shoes yet. Got any suggestions?"

She tapped her chin before snatching up a pair on the floor and thrusting them in my hands. They were some Michael Kors, python pumps that had a huge skinny heel and I already loved them. They were blue and white snake skinned with a pointed, closed toe. I slipped them on and turned in the mirror.

"They're perfect." She smiled.

"Thank you." I gave her a hug. I still hated that I was shorter than her even in heels but I knew I couldn't compare myself to Rosalie or I might never get out of the house. I went to the vanity on the other side of the room to fix my hair and make up.

"Is that what you're wearing?" I asked as I fluffed out my hair to flow down my back like a dark brown waterfall.

"Yup. I know, its perfection." She spun around.

In true Rosalie fashion, she was in one of the skimpiest pieces of fabric I had ever seen, but wore it so that she didn't look like a hooker. It was a bright red mini dress that came very far up her thigh and looked like it was painted on her body. Her chest was sticking out obnoxiously and her legs looked super long as they rested in a pair of high, black platform pumps made by Versace. Her hair was in a nice ponytail and she looked like she had just stepped off of the runaway.

"Emmett will defiantly like that." I giggled as I put on a light blush and made sure my eyes had some shadow over them.

"He better."

I was surprised that everyone was coming with us. I never took my grandparents to be the clubbing type but they wanted to come so they were.

We all went out to a nice restaurant that served some of the best food in the city and passed plates around the table as everyone sampled everything. The meal went quicker than I wanted it to and after we were finished, Billy, grandpa Charlie, Sue, Sarah and Rachel went back to the house while everyone else stayed out. We were in a hot European club an hour later and I was ecstatic.

The music was pumping and everyone split up to dance. I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him on the floor where we stayed for at least an hour. We dance to PitBull, Lady Gaga, Beyonce and everything else that had a club beat to it and I was loving every minute of it.

Jake had his hands on my hips the entire time and made sure my back was pressed against this chest. I swayed my body and felt the bulge in his pants with each passing minute. We were both so turned on that you could cut the sexual tension with a knife but we kept ourselves within boundaries. It was erotic and sensual without being vulgar. I didn't know how much more of this I could take without attacking him. The most surprising thing was to see mama dance with daddy becuase I didn't know she was such a vixen. I guess I shouldn't have been suprised but I was. She moved her body in ways I could only dream of and ut everyone else to shame.

"Can we take a break?" Jake yelled in my ear and I nodded.

_Thank God. _

We went to sit in our area and that's when the drinks started flowing. I told Jake to get whatever he wanted because I was going to be keeping an eye on him throughout the night. I didn't want him to do something stupid like I had done in Aspen so I made sure to never let him out of my sight. Tequilla, vodka, bourbon, and whisky were brought to that table and everyone took shots. Expensive French liquor was passed around and grandpa made sure our glasses were kept full. I just took light sips so that I could keep a clear head, but I was still a little tipsy.

After a couple more hours, Jake was totally plastered and I was lucky to have Emmett to help me drag him into the car as the night was winding down.

Drunk Jacob was quite a sight to see. He was very grab assy and couldn't keep his hands to himself, which was really funny. It took him ten minutes to realize that he was feeling up Rose instead of me no matter how much I tired to tell him otherwise.

I made sure to get lots of pictures to use as blackmail later.

He didn't throw up like I would have but he was just as funny. He wasn't obnoxious or anything but I could tell that he didn't have a fucking clue what was going on. He turned into a toddler and even went as far as pouted dramatically when I wouldn't give him the French fries I was supposedly hiding in my purse. I even tried to show him that I didn't have anything but he was determined to go on a food hunt in the car and almost ripped the seats up in search of something to eat.

Jasper was tending to Seth who began singing horribly in the front seat.

"WOOAH, WE'RE HALF WAY THERE! WOOOAH, WE'RE LIVING ON A PRAYER!" he sang out, pointing his finger to the sky.

Of course, Jake had to join in and we listened to several baritone wolf voices as they belted out karaoke tunes.

After Jake realized who I was, he began placing kisses all over me and I had to laugh at how he was acting. Even in his drunken stupor, his touches were soft on my skin and he took great care with how he handled me.

"Ness, I'ms hungry." Jake said as we pulled up to the house.

"Well I think you need to go to bed first before you try eating anything." I giggled.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He pouted.

"I'm not. You must be imagining things." I put my hand in front of my mouth to cover up my giant smile.

"Oh well, yeah…that's what I thought."

"Are you ok to walk?" I asked as we got out of the car and he nodded his head but immediately fell over, "Ok, I guess not."

"Nessie, I wants you to makes mes a bowls of pastas." Jake slurred as I led him in the house with everyone else following.

"I don't think so Jake. You're going to have a massive hangover in the morning and you need liquids."

"No. I wont drinks no more." He crossed his arms like a child as I set him on the bed in his room.

"Ok, well I'll see what I can do." I laughed as I began pulling off his clothes, "How about you lie down and then I'll go get you something to eat."

"You're prettyyyy." He lightly touched my face.

"Well thank you Jacob. You're pretty yourself."

He said something else but I couldn't understand it. His eyes began to drop and I just got his pants off before his head hit the pillow and he was out like a light.

Day two in Paris complete.

* * *

**HOLY DRUNK JACOB BATMAN. **

**THIS WAS A FUN ONE TO WRITE. EVERYTHING IN PARIS WAS ADDED FROM MY OWN EXPERIENCES SINCE I WENT THERE A COUPLE YEARS AGO FOR MY SISTER'S WEDDING AND IT WAS JUST AS EXTRAVAGENT AS NESSIE'S WAS (SHE'S THE FAVORITE OF THE FAMILY.) ALL THE DRUNKNESS AND SILLY THINGS ALL HAPPENED SO I'M GIVING YOU GUYS GREAT INSIGHT WHAT GOES DOWN IN MY FAMILY WHEN WE ALL GET TOGETHER. ITS NOT A PRETTY SITE.  
**

**COMMING UP NEXT...****ROMANTIC DATES, ****BACHELOR/BACHELOTARE PARTIES AND MAYBE SOME STRIPPERS? **

**WHO KNOWS? WELL I KNOW BUT I CAN'T SAY. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

Eiffel Tower

Jacob POV.

**MORE LOVIN' IN PARIS BUT I PROMISE THAT THIS IS THE LAST ONE BEFORE WE GET A MARRIED COUPLE OUT OF THE TWO OF THEM. **

**I PROMISE.  
**

It all belongs to SM.

ENJOY:)

* * *

Death.

That's exactly what it felt like.

My heart was pounding in my head and it felt like a twelve-ton elephant was sitting on my chest. It was hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to move.

I hate tequila.

I rolled over and immediately regretted it. My whole body felt like it was being hammered with a mallet and as I opened my eyes, I wished I was anywhere but here.

Luckily, I knew this hangover would only last for another hour since the heat coursing through my body would burn off the alcohol in no time. It took a lot for a wolf to get drunk but it could happen. Hangovers were even more rare so that meant that I must have had more than I thought.

I was laying on my back and decided it was time to open my eyes. I dragged them open and my head erupted as the morning light poured through the windows. Everything hurt; even my hair, which sounds really weird but I could literally feel it growing out of my scalp.

_Jesus H. Christ. How much did I drink? _

Goddamn it.

Ok, first things first. Move a limb.

I twitched my left leg and then my right. By the end of ten minutes, I was able to sit up but my head was still pounding. I turned to see my soundings and saw a bottle of pills, a tall glass of water, and a note lying on the nightstand.

I picked up the letter and read it.

_My Alpha, _

_I hope you learned your lesson. Tequila is not your friend although it was kind of funny watching you grope Rose last night. I have pictures if you don't believe me. Daddy is very disappointed in you but I told him to shut up so no one should give you grief today. Take four of the Advil and drink all the water. I know its going to hurt but you've got to do it. The rest of the wolves are even worse than you are but I've got them all covered. Esme is loving taking are of all of them. Its really pathetic if you ask me. I woke Seth up this morning by blaring my Ipod in his room and still isnt the same. It was really funny. Make sure you ask him about it when you two are both phased next. He chased me around the house for an hour.  
_

_Hope you feel better. _

_I don't have anything planned for today so that you can get back to normal but tomorrow, I expect us to go to some museums; no excuse. _

_Love, _

_Your Future wife (God, I really do love that.) _

_Nessie XOXOXOXOXO_

She was too good for me. How in the world did I luck out so much and get this amazing girl? I was going to have to treat her to something nice for all of this.

I took the Advil and cringed as they slithered down my throat. I held back the vomit as I downed the glass of water and miraculously, I instantaneously felt better. I stayed in bed for another ten minutes before I swung my legs over the side and got out.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and turned the hot water on in the shower before jumping in. I made sure to wash thoroughly because I felt really dirty from the night before. I scrubbed my body twice and left the shampoo in my hair to get all the grime out. I got out of the shower half an hour later and went in front of the bathroom mirror so that I could shave.

After I was done with my morning routine, I went to get dressed. I threw on a pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt before going to thank Nessie for the way she took care of me. There was still a dull pounding in my head but nothing I couldn't handle.

I knocked on her door but didn't get a response.

"Nessie?" I asked quietly as I pushed the door open.

Her sheets were disheveled like she had gotten up in a hurry but she wasn't in bed.

"Nessie, are you in here?"

"In the bathroom Jacob." I heard her weak voice reply.

Maybe she had a hangover too? But that didn't make since because she didn't have that much to drink last night.

I opened the door to the bathroom and saw Nessie laying in the empty tub. She was sweaty and her hair was stuck to her face as she took deep breathes.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked frantically as I knelt on the other side of the tub, "Did Seth hurt you?" I asked furiously remembering her letter from this morning.

"I wish. I'm fine." She replied.

"Bullshit. What's going on?"

"Its nothing. I just had a rough morning." She said.

"You had another attack didn't you?"

She nodded, "But it was just a small on this time. Nothing too serious."

"I'm going to get Carlisle." I started to get up off the floor but Nessie grabbed my arm.

"Please don't Jacob. It was a small one and barely hurt. Don't upset anyone this week. I haven't had one in six months so this is just a fluke."

"Ness, we have to figure out what the hell is going on with you." I shook my head and picked her up out of the tub. I brought her in her room before setting her on the bed.

"I think I have a theory but its probably wrong." She replied and sat against the headboard while I went to get her some water from the bathroom.

"Here, drink all this." She gulped down the water and then just sat there.

"Please don't tell anyone. This is my wedding week and I don't need anyone more stressed out. Please Jacob." She pleaded.

"I can't make that promise Ness. If you get another one, I'm telling Doc. This isnt normal."

She laughed, "If you haven't noticed Jake, I'm not normal."

I painfully smiled and we sat while she continued to drink her water.

"So you going to tell my about your theory?" I prompted.

She let out a deep breath, "I think my body's trying to grow but it can't. I know that doesn't make sense but that's what I think is happening."

"What do you mean?"

"When I get these attacks, it feels like my insides are being stretched to the limits but they can't really go anywhere because I can't grow anymore. It's the weirdest thing."

Now that I thought about it, her idea made a lot of sense but I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't a doctor and there wasn't anyway I could confirm her suspicions.

"I think we need to talk to your grandfather about what you're thinking." I suggested.

"After the wedding. I just want this week to be perfect. Please don't say anything."

I nodded.

She climbed on my lap and gave me light kisses on my face, "Thank you Jacob."

"What do you want to do today?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Are you over that massive hangover?" she giggled.

"Yeah, its gone." I chuckled.

"Well then after we eat our lunch then I want to go to some art museums and then some parks. Everything is so pretty here." She got off my lap excitedly and went into the closet.

"Go get dressed Jacob, we have a lot to do toady."

"I am dressed. I'll meet you downstairs in a couple minutes." I said.

"Ok."

I went out of her room to give her some privacy and headed down the flights of stairs to see what everyone else was doing. I was planning something special in my mind for just Nessie and I since we wouldn't have much time alone with the thirty people staying here. I knew the perfect person to ask.

"Hey shortie." I plopped down on the couch next to Alice who was frantically going through a magazine. She didn't even acknowledge me.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"What!?" She snapped so loud the windows shook.

"Wow yeah, cause that was the appropriate reaction." I laughed sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm just making some last minute adjustments and you're bothering me. What do you want?"

"I was going to ask you to help me set up a date for Nessie but I'll get someone else."

I got off the couch but Alice threw me back down before I could take a step.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

We spoke in hushed voices as we planned out the perfect date night for Nessie and I. It was only Monday so that gave us two totally free days where we could do anything. Thursday, was the bachelor/bachelorette parties and Friday was the rehearsal dinner. I wanted to steal Nessie away before things got too hectic.

By the time I was finished telling Alice what I was planning, she was much happier and raced through the house trying to get things ready. I went to go speak with Billy who I hadn't had a chance to speak with since he first got here. He was outside by the pool just lounging around. I made sure to check if Rebecca was out there because I wasn't going to speak to her while she was here. I knew she would just embarrass me if I engaged her so I steered clear.

"Hey old man." I sighed as I rested in the lounge chair.

"Well if it isn't the groom. You scared yet?" He laughed.

"I haven't had time to be scared but I'm sure it will kick in come Saturday."

"You're ready. I see the way you look at her. You can't wait for this. I can tell." He said in a definate tone.

"You're right but that still won't make this any easier."

We were silent for a couple minutes just listening to the birds and the tress as they swayed in the wind.

"I wish your mother could have been here." He spoke solemnly.

"Me too dad."

"I always promised her I would take her to Paris but we never got the chance."

"She would have liked it here. Its so peaceful."

"She would have been proud of you. _I'm _proud of you."

"Thanks dad. I always try to please you even though I know I don't have to. You're kind of like my guiding light as corny as that sounds…" I laughed awkwardly.

"Its not corny. I know what you mean."

We didn't speak anymore and didn't have to. Enough was said.

I went back inside to see Nessie sitting at the kitchen counter eating a sandwich with Seth and Colin.

"Finally. Have you eaten yet?" Nessie asked as I sat next to her.

"Nope. Give me half of yours." I tired but she pulled back.

"I don't think so mister. I spent a long time making this perfect and you aren't going to just eat my hard work."

"Please?"

She sighed heavily, "Fine but only half."

We finished our lunch and then split up to do what we wanted. Nessie, Edward, Bella and I were off to some museums, while Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper took some of the wolves to see a soccer game. Alice, Andrea and Rose went shopping and everyone else stayed at home to relax.

Edward was driving Albert's black Aston Martin as we sped through the streets making our way to the Louver.

"I hope we don't have to wait in a line." Nessie said, "Last time I was here, Alice and I couldn't get in."

"It shouldn't be a problem sweetheart. We always have connections." Edward chuckled.

We pulled into a packed parking lot and made our way through the sea of people all crowded around the giant glass pyramid that housed some of the most famous paintings in the world. As promised, Edward got us in without having to wait and Nessie dragged me through to her favorite areas.

"According to this brochure, if we spent three seconds at every painting in this place, it would take us two years to see them all." I said as I read the pamphlet we were given at the door.

"Well good thing we're here for a week. I have lots of things to see."

She pulled me first into the section filled with Egyptian art, which was surprisingly enjoyable. Nessie was like a giddy schoolgirl the entire time she was explaining things to me. Its was really funny to hear how in-depth she was going with the information because it was better than some of the tour guides I was hearing. After an hour, I began seeing some of the same people over and over again and realized that they were actually following us.

"Jacob, are you paying attention?" She huffed as we went into the Greek art.

"Yeah, its just all so…big. There's so much to see."

"I know and we haven't even gotten to my favorite parts yet. Make sure you take lots of mental notes."

She shoved me into a giant hall and continued with her speeches on the artwork. There was a group of about ten people hanging on her every word and I don't even think she noticed. She was just so enthralled in the art and wrapped up in everything that I don't even think she realized that she was giving a tour.

It had been three hours before we went to her favorite section of the museum; the impressionist exhibit.

"Oh my god Jacob, do you see this Manet? Look at the color and brushstrokes. Its so gorgeous." She said in a dreamy voice and I knew I had lost her to the art.

"Its wonderful." She looked at me like I was the devil.

"Jacob, this is the epitome of 19th century artwork. He was the master of French painting and I wish I could have met him. He would have given me so much advice." She sighed.

"Right…well since you took all the art history classes on the curriculum at Vanderbilt, I would think that you would have a firm grasp on everything." I snickered.

"But a class isn't the same as first hand experience."

"Sure sure. You done here?" I asked trying to keep up my enthusiasm but sleep was starting to take over.

"Absolutely not."

She pulled me through more exhibits and we stayed in front of one painting for half and hour. It was a Degas and one of Nessie's favorite so she cemented her feet in one spot and wouldn't move from anything. A pushy French college student wanted to get a better look at the painting but Nessie wasn't moving for anything. I had to literally haul Nessie away form the painting after she started snarling at the poor girl.

By the time we found Bella and Edward and got out of the museum, the sun had completely set and Paris had come alive once more. We needed a break from last night so we didn't go out to a club but had a nice dinner at some place where they served everything with heaping amounts of butter.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I devoured my second steak and was clutching at my stomach that was overflowing. Nessie and I decided to walk back to the house since it was only a short distance outside the city and let Bella and Edward drive.

"This is nice." Nessie said as we walked over the rive Seine and saw the Eiffel Tower sparkling in the distance. Cars zoomed past us as we walked over the bridge and the sounds of the city were music to my ears.

"Everything's so big and beautiful. We'll have to come back." I agreed.

Nessie smiled but it wasn't a full one so I knew there was something on her mind.

"What is it Ness?"

"Nothing, just thinking." She replied hesitantly.

"Really? Cause it looked like you had something important to say."

"Are you getting cold feet?" She said suddenly and stopped walking.

"What? Why would you think that?"

I didn't think I was giving off any bad signals, but maybe she was misinterpreting me. I hoped she didn't think that I didn't want to marry her because that was all I wanted to do.

"I just keep thinking that this is too much for you. Like you're going to run off when you see all those people sitting in the church and get too overwhelmed. If you get too scared or something, just tell me and we can call all this off. I don't _need_ a big wedding…." She was starting to ramble so I silenced her with my lips and gave her a scorching kiss.

"Ness, nothing would make me happier than to marry you in front of however many guests we have. This is going to be beautiful and I wouldn't leave for anything."

"Really?" She asked hesitantly.

"Really. I promise." I said confidently.

She let out a deep breath, "Thank you. Now I don't have to worry about you leaving me at the alter. I would have been so embarrassed." She lightly chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that to you. How could you even think that?"

"I don't know, I was watching some movie the other night and the girl was let there in front of all her guests because the groom got too nervous to go out there."

I turned up my face to see if I could remember what movie she was talking about, but she took it as something else. She hit me hard on the back of my head, "Jacob you better not leave me. After what you just said. I swear to god…."

"Hey hey, calm down. I meant everything. Just please don't hit me again." I cowered playfully under her mighty stare and then began laughing because she looked too cute to be vicious.

"This isn't funny Jacob." She said while trying to hold in her own laughs.

"I love you." I kissed her strongly.

"I love you too Jacob."

The next two days flew by quickly and I couldn't even clearly remember what had happened because it all moved too fast.

Nessie and I spent every waking moment together so that we could act like the stpid love-struck people we were. It was really nice to walk through the streets of Paris or relax in the pool with friends. Every one, even Rebecca, seemed happy to be there and we were expecting more people as Saturday came closer.

Everyone spent time together eating and laughing about old times. There were no problems with getting along and it seemed like everyone was working hard to made sure that our wedding week went perfectly. Alexia and David arrived on Wednesday so we hung out with them and made sure they were included in everything we did.

Everyone was tipsy off of the wonderful wine at the Ross' vineyard and they were more that gracious with the thirty or so people who were staying in their house. I didn't know how we fit everyone but we did and no one was begging for a spot to sleep when night fell.

Tonight was Nessie and I's big date night but she didn't know anything that I had planned because I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Jacob, what am I supposed to wear?" She huffed when I gave her a nebulous answer once again.

"Something nice. We're going to dinner. That's all I'll say." I chuckled.

"Please?" She pleaded but I shook my head.

"Nope. I won't say a word. Just be ready in an hour."

She laid dramatically on the bed, "How will I know if I look appropriate?"

"Alice will help you." I said and tried to hold back the words but it was too late.

Nessie perked up, "Alice knows what's going on? Well then…" She tried to maneuver to the door but I caught her before she got opened it.

"She just made the reservations but she doesn't know anything beyond that so you might as well just wait. Its only one more hour. Can't you please just hold off?"

"Fine, but I don't like surprises so know one better jump out and yell or anything."

"I promise." I kissed her forehead, "Now, get dressed. You have an hour."

She excitedly went into the bathroom and I went into my own room to get ready."

"Hey dude. What are you and Nessie doing tonight?" David asked in the hallway.

"I have a date with Ness. Just something special." I shrugged.

"Oh ok. Get all that romantic shit out now because tomorrow is the bachelor party and I don't want any mushyness." He wiggled his eyes.

I totally forgot about that.

"Please no strippers" I groaned.

"I can't make any promises Jacob. Hookers are cheap in France. Seth and I are taking full advantage when planning this thing." He laughed and went downstairs.

_Please God, don't let there be strippers at my party. First, Nessie would throw a fit when she found out and second, Edward would be there. It would be too wired to get a lap dance while the bride's father was sitting in the same room._

I would have to make sure to try and get a sneak peek at what they were planning before tomorrow.

I went into my room and got dressed. This wasn't anything overly formal but it was supposed to be a date night that she would never forget so I made sure to look my best. I had on my sharpest charcoal gray slacks and a crisp navy blue button up shirt.

Since this was Paris and Nessie dragged me shopping, I had gotten a few things for myself and decided to wear my new black shoes and an expensive belt that Nessie picked out from Prada. I threw on a clean dinner jacket and made sure my hair looked presentable. I brushed my teeth twice, just in case we were preoccupied with kissing tonight, and gave myself a small dousing of cologne.

Perfect.

Now all I had to do was wait.

I went downstairs where everyone was doing various things and sat on a huge sofa along with Alexia and Embry who were having a debate about some TV show.

"Looking good there Boss." Colin said from across the room.

"Thank you. I clean up pretty well if I may say so myself." I replied.

"What are you guys going to do?" Embry asked.

"You'll just have to hear it from her when we get back. I can't risk any of you fuckers telling her anything."

"Our lips are sealed. Please?" Seth begged.

"No can do. You're the worst one when it comes to secrets." I chuckled.

"Don't expect us to care when you get back."

I waited for another half an hour before Nessie came down the stairs looking every bit of flawless that she was. I stood when she walked in the room but should have stayed seated because the wind was knocked out of me.

I immediately knew the dress as Herve Leger but it wasn't a party dress like she normal wore. It was a very sophisticated and elegant purple dress that hugged her body but wasn't so tight that she couldn't breathe. It stopped right about the kneecap and had a slight V-neck to show off the tops of her breasts but didn't dip too low. It had thick straps that stopped at her shoulders and her hair was put over her shoulder but left in its loose curls. She was at a higher height since she was in a pair of closed toed, pumps that were encrusted with glitter throughout. The red soled bottoms told me that they were Louboutins but I couldn't have cared as long as they made her creamy legs look super long.

She looked amazing but what made me smile was how she was decked out in the jewelry that _I_ had bought her. Her engagement ring was as big as the sun and almost blinded me and she had on the watch I bought her for Christmas. I noticed that she didn't have a necklace on and I made a mental note to get her one as soon as possible.

"Is this good?" She asked.

I wrapped her in my arms and buried my head in her strawberry scented hair, "Perfect." I whispered.

"Whoooo. Look at you two. Someone's getting something tonight." Emmett bellowed from the couch and Rose slapped his arm.

"You two do make a cute couple." Alice smiled.

"Well duh." I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So are you going to tell me where we're off to now?" She asked.

"Ten more minutes Ness, I promise."

I led her to the impressive garage that Albert let use and opened the passenger's side door of his black Aston Martin to help Nessie in. I raced to my side and stared the car when I was situated. I took Nessie's hand and rested it in my lap as we made our way into the city.

Shockingly, Nessie didn't question me any further on where we were going. It was only seven in the evening and the setting sun was throwing deep reds, golds, and purples into the sky as I pulled into the parking lot of a park. I went to open Nessie's door and made sure I had everything I needed before taking her hand.

"So were eating at a park?" She asked hesitantly, "You should have told me and I wouldn't have worn a dress."

"We're eating there." I pointed in the distance at the glistening Eiffel Tower and she turned to me like I was joking.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yup. Everything's taken care of and we have reservations at Le Jules Verne. Its supposed to be really good and we have an amazing view of the entire city."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." She squealed and I knew she would jump on me if she wasn't in a dress.

"You're more than welcome. Now come on before we loose our reservations."

I led her to the base of the tower where we got into the elevator that took us up to the second landing where the restaurant was. It wasn't all the way at the top but still had a remarkable scene to eat in front of.

The restaurant wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be and we were ushered to our table, which sat in front of a luminous glass wall to give us the best view. The room was contemporary but still elegant and wasn't overly crowded with too many tables. We sat in comfortable armchairs and had an expansive view of the setting sun through the glass walls that created a cocoon in the sky.

The other diners were respectful and kept their conversations to an appropriate level so that no one was disturbed. The sounds of clanging glass and silverware filled the room with the lights of the city pouring in through the windows.

I ordered the wine and it was poured delicately in the expensive crystal by the waiter who was serving us.

"This is incredible." Nessie said in awe.

"Its all for you."

"Thank You Jacob." She raised her glass, "To us." She said and I repeated.

"I can't believe you got in here. It seems really exclusive." She said after taking a sip of her wine.

"Actually it wasn't that bad. I don't think Alice did anything illegal but hell if I know." I chuckled.

"I'll have to think her when we get back."

The dinner went perfectly and we ate traditional French cuisine and intricate pastries for desert. We talked for what seemed like minutes but when I looked at my watch, I realized that hours had passed. That's how it always was with her; time just seemed to pass by in a flash because I was so wrapped up in whatever she was saying.

"This was really nice Jacob." She said as we took the elevator back down.

She gave me a sweet kiss that couldn't go further because there was another couple in the elevator with us.

"Its not over yet." I replied when she pulled back.

"What else could there be? I think I'm all romanced out." She giggled.

"Nope. One more thing."

I led her out of the elevator and we walked the short distance to the small harbor that was situated just a few minutes away.

"We're going on a boat?" She asked as we walked down the steps to get to the water.

"Yup. I rented us that one right there." I pointed to the large boat in the river that was bobbing up and down as the gentle waves hit its side, "We have it all night."

"Do you know how to drive a boat?"

"It has a captain Ness. We just get to enjoy the ride." I chuckled.

"Oh ok, good. I was a little worried there for a minute."

I helped her onto the deck of the boat and we sat on a luxurious chaise lounge with the stars above our heads. She snuggled up to my chest and I wrapped my arm around her small body. The boat tour began and we went all throughout Paris on the waterways of the river Seine. Talking was at a minimum as we watched everything pass by but it was a comfortable silence. Soft music was coming through the speakers and it was all too beautiful. We would sometimes lose our heads when the kissing began to take over but always kept it decent.

I could undeniably tell why Paris was called the City of Lights. There was so much to see and I didn't ever think the city slept because everything was so illuminated. We passed all the sites and she pointed out things like Notre Dame and the Arc de Triomphe. It amazed me how much history she knew and she could go on and on about anything.

The river tour ended where it began two hours later and I helped Nessie out of the boat.

Before I could take a step, her lips were crashing onto mine and she pushed me into the wall to give her some support. I happily replied when she swept her tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. She inched her tongue into my mouth and the feeling was sensational. She moved her lips to my neck when she couldn't breathe anymore. She licked and nipped at my skin, sending my brain into a crazy state.

"Thank you…for…all…of…this." She said in between kisses.

I wanted to say something back but my mind wouldn't respond. I was so sexually frustrated at this point, I was about to blow a load at any second but I didn't want to embarrass myself.

All too soon, she pulled back completely and fixed her dress before giving me another chaste kiss.

"This is the best date ever and I don't even have the words to describe to you what it meant. Thank You." She said again with a sweet smile.

"You're more than welcome." I replied shakily as my head came back to reality.

I led her up the stairs and we got in the car to head home.

The next morning, everyone was in kind of a rush because we were all moving locations from the vineyard to the Chateau Raysse, which was closer to the city but on the other side of Paris. We all piled into huge vans and went to the giant compound that looked more like a castle than a mansion. This place was bigger than the last and had a hell of a lot more rooms so people were certainly comfortable.

The grounds were lush and green with paths winding into the forests near by. There was an even bigger pool here than there was at the last place and Seth was practically peeing his pants to get in. The wedding was going to be in a huge Gothic church in the city but people were getting ready here. That's why Alice decided to book this place but I didn't know if it was necessary. I held my tongue though because I didn't have a death wish.

The rooms were massive with high ceilings and expensive furniture that looked like it came out of a medieval fairytale.

The day went smoothly and before I knew it, the men and women were separating to go to their respective parties. Like I thought, Nessie gave me an hour long lecture on strippers and STDS. Then I remembered that there was such a thing as male strippers as well so I gave her the lecture right back. I told her that she had nothing to worry about but the look in some of my pack's eyes made me think otherwise. No one would tell me what was happening so I stopped guessing after a while.

The girls were on one side of the compound while the guys were on the other.

"Is everyone here?" Seth asked and we were all in a giant hall with comfortable chairs, booze and food that looked like it went on for days.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's get this party pumping." Embry yelled and the festivities began.

It was a total men's club with poker and cigars being passed around while the alcohol was flowing. Of course Emmett and Jasper took every opportunity to embarrass me and made me wear a giant penis hat the whole night that made me look ridiculous, but I didn't care.

I didn't think Edward would be in on all the action because he was so up tight most of the time but he was the one who suggested a drinking game that made us all a little more drunk than we planned on getting. I was still unclear of the rules but it didn't really matter after the first couple of cups. It had something to do with tequila and Tabasco but that's all I picked up.

My stomach was filled with greasy pizza, chicken wings, hamburgers, and subs. We rocked out to Journey, Areosmith and other superior bands. Speeches were made and my dad didn't hesitate to jokingly tell me what a screw up I was.

"Alright, so we have come to that magical point in the night to invite in the entertainment." Seth evilly smirked.

"No way. I told you no strippers. Nessie will kill all of you." I replied.

"No, not all of us because we aren't going to be here. Just you Jake." Colin laughed and people began filing out of the room.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked as Seth handcuffed me to the chair I was in and blindfolded me. He took the penis hat off of my head and I tried to get out of the chair but he pushed me back. The handcuffs had chains on them so I could move my arms but they were made out of titanium so I couldn't break them.

Damn.

"I'm serious. You guys better not be doing something I'll regret in the morning." I yelled but no one replied.

"Just relax Jake." Seth said and I heard stripper music pump through the speakers.

"Seth, I swear if you don't let me up I will kill you." I spat and the motherfucker laughed at me.

"We're filming this Jacob so don't even think about harming me. We have blackmail."

I heard the heavy doors close and then took a whiff of the air. All I smelled was peppermint and some sort of perfume that was entirely too sweet.

_Shit. _

"Uh…miss? I don't know if you're here but if you are, I don't think this is a good idea. My fiancé will probably kill us both if she finds out about this." I chuckled awkwardly but I was dead serious.

There was no reply so I tried the same thing in French just in case she didn't speak English.

"Je ne sais pas si vous êtes ici, mais si vous vous trouvez. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Mon fiancé qui va probablement nous tuer tous les deux si elle trouve des renseignements sur cette."

Still no reply.

Now I just sounded like I was pleading.

I heard her heels click on the floor as she made her way over to me and I could fell my body tense as she made her way closer.

"Ok…I'm pretty sure that this has to be some form of rape. Can't we just talk?" I tried and heard the crack of a whip.

_Oh lord, here we go_. I hope Nessie will give me a chance to explain before she bites my head off.

The music was still going and I felt the soft skin of the lady as she sat on my lap.

"Ok, that was great. Thanks." I replied shakily.

She cracked the whip again but this time, it connected with my arm and I felt the blood as it seeped out of the gash she created.

_No this bitch didn't. _

She began moving her hips to the music and gyrating on my lap. She moved to the beat and got closer to my manhood with each passing second. I could tell that she was facing me and she opened her legs wider so that she rested fully on my lap.

"Wow. This is in not going to end well." I said in a breathless voice.

She ripped open my shirt and I heard the buttons clatter to the floor while she continued to gyrate her pelvis. She trailed her nail along the muscles of my stomach and I tried moving back in the chair but I couldn't go anywhere.

"Please?" I tried again.

She finally got off of my lap and I thought it was over.

"Thanks for that. Make sure you get your money on the way out. That was great. Could you take this blindfold off please?" I asked in a rush.

I heard the whip again and this time, my head snapped back as it made contact with my left cheek. There was a massive stinging going throughout my face and I could taste blood in my mouth.

I was getting mad now but I knew I knew I couldn't phase.

"That's really unnecessary." I said through gritted teeth.

I smelled her peppermint shampoo as she moved closer to me and then felt her hands as they came to the buckle of my pants.

_Oh shit no. _

She made quick work of my jeans and had them at my ankles within a second. She got back on my lap and moved more furiously to the beat as her hips swayed from side to side.

I tried to control myself but Little Jake wanted to come out and play. I cursed myself for being aroused like this with someone besides Nessie. She spun her body around on my lap and I got harder as the songs continued.

At this point, I was beyond speaking because I didn't know what to say. This was utterly embarrassing and I cringed to think about what Nessie would do to me if and when she saw this tape.

She picked my hands up that were clutching the sides of the chair and placed them on her hips as she continued to move. She guided my hands up and down her body, from her stomach and higher to her breasts.

"That's enough." I tried to pull my hands back but she kept them in place.

I stopped all movement and willed my dick back into submission. Maybe if I stopped breathing or any form of movement she would give up?

Just because I didn't move, didn't mean she wasn't. The beat became faster and she went wild, swinging her hair over us and thrusting herself onto my lap with my hands still on her breasts. She lightly squeezed them with my hands and I shuddered from the thought of what was going on.

She let my hands go and I moved them back down her body.

_What the fuck? _

I knew this body.

I let my hands trail from her thighs upward.

I knew those thighs. I knew those hips. I knew that waist. I knew that chest and I definetly knew that ass.

"Nessie?" I asked.

No reply but I was sure of it as I gave her backside a light squeeze.

"If this is Nessie, I'm going to kill everyone is this place." I said.

"Good thing you figured it out before you came all over yourself." She whispered in my ear.

"Oh. My. God. Nessie get me out of this chair." I said in shock.

She got off my lap and laughed her bell like laugh. I could tell that she was rolling on the floor but I didn't find this funny at all. I could feel my blush creep into my face. She still didn't take off my blindfold.

"This was the best idea Seth has ever had." She giggled.

"I can't believe you would torture me like that." I said and couldn't stay mad anymore because I had to admit that it _was_ a genius plan.

"I didn't want to do it but mama made me. She said you deserved to suffer."

"Good thing this was you because I don't know what would happen if it wasn't."

"I should be pissed at you. Why are you standing at attention right now?" She asked in a more stern voice.

"Uh…because you were giving me the best lap dance in the world?" I tried.

"No sir. You didn't know it was me. I could have been some hooker off the street. How dare you."

"It's funny remember?" I chuckled.

I got another whip and felt the blood trickle out of my thigh.

"Now that I know its you, that's pretty hot. Can I see you?" I asked happily.

"Fine but I warn you that I won't be dressing up like this anymore. Its too tight."

_Goody. _

She removed the blindfold and my jaw dropped to the ground as I stared at the scene in front of me. Nessie was in a tight corset that looked like it was fucking vacuumed.

It was completely black with red designs swirling throughout. It stopped at her hips and she had on a pair of black lace panties with a garter belt that connect them to the corset. It was so tight that it pushed her chest up to the high heavens and there were small golden clasps on the front so it could open up. She was in a pair of black 'fuck me' pumps that came up to her thighs. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders and her make up was dark.

She cracked the whip again and brought me out of my fantasies.

"You are wearing that again. No doubt about it." I said.

"It is kind of nice. How does my butt look?" She asked and turned around. She bent at the waist and a growl emitted from my throat.

"Who bought you that?" I asked.

"Rose. She said we would need it tonight and now I see why." She smirked.

Now that I knew it wasn't a human I could break things and snapped armrest in half as I got out of the chair and charged her.

"Jacob get off." She giggled as I laid on top of her, planting kisses on her chest and neck.

"You're being punished."

Of course Emmett came in and disrupted everything. He got the video camera that was resting on a tri-pod before I had the chance to destroy it and called everyone into the room with the giant flat screen.

We spent the next hour watching and re watching the extremely embarrassing video of my getting a lap dance; hard dick and all. It would have been hot if people weren't in on this. By the end of the night, everyone except me was in tears of laughter. This would never be forgotten and Emmett took the tape back so he could make copies. He said something about putting it in the favors for the guests after the wedding but I prayed that he was only joking.

The next day went smoothly although no one let me forget about the previous night and I was bombarded with jokes that I let slide off my shoulders. As much as I hated to admit it, the whole thing was really funny and I had to stifle my chuckles on more than one occasion.

The end of the day was capped off with the wedding rehearsal at the church, which was already being decorated and Alice was going ape shit trying to make sure things were perfect. We got the kinks ironed out of the ceremony before heading to a restaurant for dinner and everyone made special speeches, while we drank into the earlier morning hours.

"This is your last night as a single woman." I smirked as I led Nessie to the door of her room. We wouldn't see each other until the wedding started so I wanted to make our time drag out.

"Jacob, I haven't been single for quite some time." She laughed.

"Well now, you're going to married."

"i know and I can't wait. You still have warm feet." She raised her eyebrow.

"I'm perfect. You?"

"The happiest woman on the fucking planet." She smiled.

"Goodnight Ness." I gave her a tender yet passionate kiss.

"Sweet dreams Jacob."

I went to bed but didn't sleep because I was too anxious.

I rolled over as the mornign birds began chirping and couldn't get my mind off of what my day was going to be like.

My wedding day was here.

* * *

**HOLY NESSIE AS A STRIPPER ON JACOB'S LAP BATMAN. **

**YUP. THAT REALLY HAPPENED AT MY SISTER'S. IT WAS REALLY FUNNY. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT BIT OF INSANITY. I KNOW I DID. NESSIE'S CORSET SHOULD BE ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO CHECK THAT OUT.  
**

**IT MIGHT TAKE SOME TIME TO GET THE WEDDING CHAPTER UP BECUASE ITS TAKING A LONG TIME TO WRITE AND PERFECT BUT I AM GOING TO TRY AND POST IT BY FRIDAY, SATURDAY AT THE LATEST. I PRMOISE. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. WE STILL HAVE A LONG WAYS TO GO. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. LETS NOT FORGOT OUR 1000 REVIEW GOAL. WE'RE ALMOST THERE.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

My Wedding Day

Renesemee POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I didn't sleep that night because I was _way _too anxious.

I knew Alice would rake me over the coals when she came to get me up because of the bags that she would have to cover up but I didn't care. The only think running through my mind was Jake and how much I couldn't wait to become his wife.

Everything seemed like it was fitting into place and I was where I should have been; with Jacob. He was my soul mate and there was nothing that could tear me away from him.

I thought back to when I was a child and Jake and I used to play in the backyard. He was so gentle with me and never treated me any less than a sister. He was so protective and caring; more so than I ever thought but I loved him from birth and even though I didn't know it then, on some level, I could tell that we were meant to be together.

So much was going to change today and I couldn't believe that I was going to be Mrs. Jacob Black.

Just the sound of it made me shoot out of bed.

I wasn't going to be able to see Jacob today because aunt Alice was making sure that he stayed away from me but I really wanted to. I knew I couldn't sneak a peak or else Alice would kill me. I would just have to wait until this afternoon when the wedding started and I was walked down the aisle.

As soon as my feet hit the carpet of my room, mama had me in a hug.

"Oh my god. My baby is getting married." She cried.

"Mama, you're crushing me." I squeaked out.

"I don't care. I'm never letting go." She cried harder.

"Ok Bella. That's enough. You can't have or daughter crushed on her big day." Daddy came into save me.

I let the warm air flow through my lungs as my mother let me go and cried into daddy's shirt, "I don't think I can do this Edward. She's my baby. How did Rene ever let me go? She must have been going crazy. I can't do this. Let's just get back on a plane and go home." Mama rambled.

"She's just being a little dramatic sweetheart. How about you go find your aunts. They're waiting for you." Daddy smiled at me.

"I am not dramatic. You know you want to cry too." Mama said as I left the room.

I knew I had to stay away from Jacob's side of the compound or else Alice might actually burn me alive but I was really tempted to go see him. I kept my mind busy as I passed the staircase that led to his room and forced my feet forward until I reached aunt Alice's door.

I raised my hand to knock but the door flew open before I could even tap, "What took you so goddamn long?" Alice huffed and pulled me in.

"Sorry?"

"You better be. Me and Rose have been waiting for you forever." She threw me on the bed.

"The wedding isn't until tonight. I have a really long time." I laughed.

"We have a full day planned and you should have been up an hour ago." Rose came into the room with a robe for me to put on.

"What's this for?" I asked when she handed it to me.

"Just put it on while I go wake up everyone else." She left the room and I turned to Alice.

"Can you tell me what we're doing today?" I asked as I put on my robe.

"_You're_ not doing anything but the people downstairs in the basement will be pampering us all day."

"People?"

"Oh yes. I hired everyone I could think of. Masseuse, chefs, hair/make up people, nail people. You will not be leaving the basement until we get in the car to go to the church so get used to it." She smiled.

I'm sure my eyes looked like saucers because I hear her laughing at my expression.

"Do you really think we need all that?" I asked stunned.

"Its your wedding day, of course its needed." She rolled her eyes.

I sat on the bed and waited for the rest of my friends to be woken up. In the next half hour, Claire, Alexia, Andrea and Rachel were rushed to the basement by mama and grandma. Alice and Rose were going to the church to make sure everything was on schedule and I felt bad for the crew who was working for them.

"Oh my god Nessie. Can you believe its here?" Alexia asked as the five of us sat down for a breakfast of fruit, pastries, eggs and juices.

"No but I can't wait to walk down that aisle." I said dreamily.

"Well I'm proud for you girly." Andrea said.

"I've been practicing all week Nessie." Claire bounced in her chair.

"I know. Alice said she had you running drills to make sure you got it down perfectly." I giggled.

"Yeah, she's tough but I did good."

"Who's the ring bearer?" Alexia asked.

"I don't think we have one. Daddy has the rings right now and he'll probably keep them until we need them." I shrugged.

"Well that's good." She replied.

"So, have you seen Jacob today?" Andrea smiled wickedly.

"I wanted to but I think Alice might strangle me." We all laughed but I knew she would if she found out that I ever went to see him.

"Well Embry said all the guys are busy today anyway. Don't ask me what their doing but I figure just hanging out and grilling Jake on his last couple hours of singleness." Andrea said.

"Mrs. Jacob Black" Alexia said and jumped out of her chair to hug me.

Then she started crying. Oh lord, her we go.

I never really liked to deal with people crying especially in public because it was really awkward. I didn't even know why she was crying. I guess she was happy for me but did that call for the tears? I could understand mama but Alexia?

"Get off of her." Andrea pulled Alexia off, "Stop being so dramatic." She said and I laughed as she used the same words as daddy had this morning.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy. You deserve this Ness." Alexia nodded.

"Well thank you I guess." I smiled.

I hoped that this wasn't how my day was going to go. I couldn't deal with tears from everyone and still try to keep my emotions under control. I had only been to a couple weddings in my life but I could never remember them being emotional per se.

Paul and Rachel's wedding was a big party and even though it was sweet, no one took it too seriously. Grandpa Charlie and Sue's was short and to the point so no one really had time to get emotional except mama but I could give her some leeway on the subject.

The only other wedding I had been to was Rose and Emmett's who got married again when I was about six and then again when I was thirteen. Don't ask me why but Rose just loved her weddings. The whole thing was more of a show off ceremony but I could understand where she was coming from. It was only with the family so she didn't have near as many guests as I did but her ceremony was just as extravagant.

On her first wedding that I went to, she had done this so many times I don't think anybody really paid attention any more besides Esme who grinned widely the entire time.

Oh great, now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen either of my grandmothers today. They were probably a wreck as well. Esme was even crying yesterday so I knew she wasn't going to last through the ceremony without a tissue.

I was the baby of the family so I guess it was warranted but I hoped people could somewhat hold it together so I didn't have to hear sniffles throughout my entire wedding. I would probably only be focused on Jacob throughout the entire time anyway but still.

"Ok, Nessie. Alice just called and said everyone should be getting massages by now." Mama said as she walked into the cavernous basement that was light heavily by the natural light streaming through the giant windows.

"Ok mama." I said and everyone got up from the table.

We went to a door and found five tables laid out with masseuses behind them.

"Oh goody." Alexia clapped and bounced up and down.

The next hour was heaven. I didn't know how I had lived my life without the gentle hands of Helga as she pressed and kneaded the flesh of my back. I didn't even know what day it was anymore, as she pressed harder on my spine, releasing all the tension I was ever feeling. Each vertebra was tended to with delicate care and my muscles practically melted from her warm hands.

No one spoke but I think that had something to do with the fact that we were just too relaxed to open our mouths. I could actually hear Claire softly snoring from the table next to me after half an hour.

I smelled the strong scent of flowers as the massage continued but thought that it was just the candles in the room so I didn't pay any attention to it. Helga finished up my massage and I took a short nap while I waited for the other girls to get finished.

"Wow, that was a amazing." Alexia fell off of the table after she was done.

"I know. My whole body is like jelly." Andrea replied, "Its like those times when Embry and I…"

"Andrea!" I cut her off before she continued that sentence.

"What?" She asked.

I tipped my head in Claire's direction and she finally got it.

"Oh, after Embry and I play." She winked at me and I rolled my eyes. That wasn't any better but I don't think Claire caught the innuendo.

"Ok girls, next station." Mama came into the room and ushered us back into the main area.

We all gasped as we looked around and saw the hundreds of bushels of lilies that were in vases set all over the floor and tables. They were overflowing from every container and I could barely walk without feeling the soft petals graze my leg.

"Oh my god Nessie. Are these all for you?" Alexia asked.

"I don't know. Mama?" I asked and she handed me a note."This is from Jacob."

She smiled and I was hesitant to open it because I didn't want to be a hypocrite after the speech I just gave myself about tears.

"Go on. I want to see how romantic my brother is." Rachel was bouncing up and down.

I took a deep breathe and opened the piece of paper.

_Nessie, _

_I can't believe we're finally here. _

_I have spent four and a half years getting to know you better and had some of the most amazing moments that I will hold close to my heart for the rest of my life. I guess by now you've seen the flowers and I know you think that's its too much but I wanted to show you what each day meant to me. There are 1642 lilies placed around the room. That is one for every day of our relationship and I can't wait to give you thousands more as we grow together throughout the years. _

_I love you so much and I hope this day is as special for you as it is for me. _

_Love, _

_Jacob _

I read the letter at least ten times before I took a breath and didn't even remember that there were other people in the room. Who gives a fuck about them?

I was still balling when mama pulled me into a hug and ushered me to the chair in the corner of the room.

"I need to see him." I cried.

"None of that. No crying. Alice will kill me if you have puffy eyes." She laughed.

"I know. I'm being silly." I shook my head and wiped my tears, "This wait is killing me."

"I know sweetheart but…" She looked at her watch, "Just five more hours." She beamed and I couldn't help but break out into a giant smile of my own.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked.

"Just as long as Jacob doesn't do anything else today then I should be able to hold off the tears."

"He's a good man." Mama said as she read the letter, "I can't even wrap my head around this yet."

"I know. Its so surreal."

"Nessie, what are you doing over there." A terrifying voice sounded from the doorway.

Shit. Alice is back.

"Just taking a break aunt Alice."

"We don't have time for that nonsense. Get a move on and Bella why are you encouraging this?" Alice face looked like she could rival the devil in a staring contest.

"Sorry Alice but it is lunch time and I thought they needed a break before the next round of torture."

Alice softened, "Always thinking Bella. That's why I like you."

Mama gave me a wink before heading off with Alice. I went to the table that was now covered in small sandwiches, cheeses, crackers and other finger foods.

Alexia, Andrea, Rachel and Claire were already eating when I sat down.

"So, what did the note say?" Andrea asked.

I passed it around the table and they all looked like they wanted to cry as much as I had but they didn't. I took a deep breath of the overwhelming scent of lilies and I think I found a new favorite flower. Jacob was right; this was too much but I loved him for it. We ate for another half hour before Alice had us in chairs to get our nails done.

Esme and Rose were busy pressing our dresses to make sure there were no wrinkles and I was getting more and more nervous with each passing second. I could hear lots of movement going on upstairs but I tried not to listen because I was so focused on the next couple of hours.

After our nails, our hair was tweezed and pulled until it was to Alice's specifications. My make up was done subtlety and I thanked the gods that my skin was clear because I didn't even want to think about the kind of panic I would be going through if I had pimples or zits.

Before I knew it, everyone had left the basement to get dressed and it was just me, mama and Alice left to help me get into my dress.

"How are you felling baby?" Mama asked I stripped down to my white lace underwear set that I bought especially for today.

"Like I'm about to throw up." I said truthfully.

"Not on the dress!" Alice yelled as she took my beautiful dress out of the clear plastic it was in.

"You're doing better than me." Mama laughed, "I almost didn't walk down those stairs on my wedding day. If it wasn't for Charlie, I might have never made it."

"Please Bella, I would have dragged your ass." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I think I will be ok once we get this thing going."

It was kind of ironic. I had been lecturing Jacob all week on not leaving me at the alter or getting too nervous and here I was, shaking in front of a mirror. I didn't know what it was but I just couldn't stop moving in restlessness.

"Can someone call uncle Jasper?" I said quietly.

For some reason, I wanted to know what I was feeling.

"Why?" Alice asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Please?"

"Fine. Put your robe back on and you better not be flaking out." She said and then pointed at mama, "Look at what you did Bella. You're making her more nervous."

"Just go get Jasper Alice." Mama said.

She left the room and came back five seconds later with uncle Jasper in a half disheveled tux.

"What's so urgent?" He asked seriously.

"Can you tell me what I'm feeling?" I spoke quickly.

"Why would you want to know all that?"

"Just so I can put myself at ease. I just need to know that I'm not going crazy."

He turned his face up and I was practically loosing my mind.

"Jesus Ness, calm down. There's fear, anxiety, trepidation but mostly just happiness and love. Why am I here again?" He smirked.

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you." I pulled him into a hug and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

I just had to know what was going on through my body and I was too high strung to think clearly.

After I had my talk with uncle Jasper, I was much better. My nerves relaxed and I could move on with thinking about how wonderful this day was going to be.

"That was weird." Alice shrugged and pushed Jasper out of the door, "Are you ready to put this thing on now?" She held up my dress and I nodded frantically.

I stepped my foot lightly into the supple, white fabric of my dress and mama helped Alice pull it up my body. It fit like a glove and I was so happy that I didn't have to make any last minute adjustments.

I looked at myself fully in the mirror and had to push back the water from my eyes so my makeup wouldn't be destroyed. My dark brown hair was held on top of my head in a half crown with part of it sitting high while the rest was left to flow down my back. It was held together with a jeweled clip that was Esme's. It had dark blue sapphires in it and served as my 'something blue' and 'something borrowed'. My makeup was barley noticeable but I could still see a thin sheen of lip-gloss cover my mouth and a slight dusting of blush on my cheeks. I stepped into my shoes, which rose me a couple of inches.

My dress was sparkling as the light hit the jewels and beading all throughout and the train flowed behind me while the top fit my chest beautifully. I had on a tight leg garter that was from mama, which served as my 'something new' since she had it custom made here in Paris and picked it up yesterday. My 'something old' was the bracelet that Jake gave me that one Christmas and I didn't know if that technically counted but I didn't want to take it off so I made an exception.

It was a full ten minutes before I realized that no one had spoke and that there were more people in the room than before. I turned around to see all my bridesmaids, including Alice and Rosalie, dressed. They looked incredible. Their hair and makeup was just as flawless as mine and I had never been so happy to see them.

"You guys look…wow." I sighed.

"Shut up Ness." Alexia cried, "You look stunning. Jacob is going to shit his pants."

That broke the tension and we laughed at her remark. Before I knew it, I was being ushered out of the room to head upstairs. The sun was setting in the sky and Alice assured me that everyone else besides my bridal party had already left for the church.

Daddy was waiting upstairs for me and everyone left us to have our moment that was required by father and daughter.

"Its not required Ness." He chuckled as he read my thoughts.

"I know but you would make sure that you talked to me before I left." I smiled.

"You know me too well."

He looked me up and down and I knew he would be crying if he could.

"Who's being dramatic now?" I asked with a laugh.

"I know. I still can't even believe that you're standing there in that dress. You're just a little girl." His voice cracked.

I moved closer and wrapped him in my arms. He slinked his arms around my body and pulled me even closer.

"I'll always be your little girl daddy but I'm not a child anymore." I said.

"I know and I'm so proud of you. Just remember that I love you with all my heart." He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too daddy."

"Ok, enough of that. Time to get in the car." Alice bounced into the room and nearly ripped me off of daddy.

I followed her out of the house to the row of cars that were lined up waiting to take us into the city. I got into the last one by myself while everyone else got into the ones ahead of me.

We drove to the huge Gothic style church right in the middle of the city and it seemed like time had sped up because I didn't even have time to think before I was gently helped out of the car by Alice, Rose and Mama.

Everyone was ushered into the back of the church and then led to wait behind a set of giant wooden, double doors.

I could smell a mixture of scents in the air and it was just what I wanted; humans, wolves and vampires. Everyone I loved or cared about was on the other side of those doors but _he _was going to be the only one who mattered.

Mama gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek and it looked like she wanted to say something but she couldn't. I nodded my head because I knew what she was thinking and she went into the main area of the church through a side entrance. I knew this was hard on her because she was always worried that I grew up too fast but she knew Jacob made me happy and she would never do anything to stop me from having my perfect ending.

I could hear soft music coming from the piano that Esme was playing.

"Is everyone ready?" Alice asked as she fixed Claire's dress.

"Let's get this show on the road." Claire replied with a smile.

"Ok Ness, get with Edward." Rose demanded.

Although the humans inside the church would be confused that my "brother" was walking me down the aisle instead of my "father", no one really made a big deal about it. We would make up some lie later.

I held tightly to daddy's arm and he stood tall, which gave me a little boost of confidence.

"Good. Everyone just do like we did at the reversal and we should be golden." Alice let out a deep breath and handed me a bushel of short-stemmed roses that were wrapped in an elegant cream ribbon.

"This is it Ness." She beamed and I could feel my mind begin to get clouded by nervousness.

The doors opened and Claire was the first one to go.

"Don't worry, Nessie. Jacob's just as nervous as you are." I looked up at daddy with a questioning gaze.

"Really?" I asked smiled.

"He's nervous that he will screw all this up. Everything in his life is perfect and that scares him. He still thinks he's not good enough for you."

"He always has no matter what I say." I hung my head and made a mental note to scold him for that later.

"I don't think he'll ever get over that but he is just trying to be the best he can for you sweetheart."

"I know daddy."

I looked around and realized that everyone had left us in the area in front of the church.

Shit.

It was my turn.

The song changed to Pachabell's Canon and I pushed away all my nervousness as Daddy and I stepped into the church.

He was all I saw.


	32. Chapter 32

As I watched her Walk Towards Me

Jacob POV

It all belongs to SM.

* * *

I watched as my beautiful bride made her way down the aisle and my mental thesaurus ran out of words to describe her. She was perfection and this was the single greatest moment of my entire life. Everyone was standing and I could see that they were just as stunned by her as I was.

To be perfectly honest, the day had been hell between dictator Alice and my nerves. I didn't think I would ever make it to the church but thankfully I had some people who were there to keep me sane.

I was woken up at something like ten o'clock and Alice forced me into the shower although I wasn't really coherent until she turned that water on freezing and pretty much gave me hypothermia.

I didn't even really know what the plan was for the day but I knew I had to be at that church by five when the wedding started or Nessie would have my ass. I didn't want to admit it but I was freaking nervous. Who wouldn't be? All guys are this way right?

According to Alice's plan, the guys from my pack and my groomsmen were to just hang out all day and eat, which was fine with all of us but I kind of felt like I should be doing something. I was antsy all day and couldn't sit still even when Edward was giving me the "husband talk".

He basically just told me to take care of Nessie and I promised him I would do everything in my power to keep her happy and safe. I've said that hundreds of times before but I guess he needed one last confirmation that I was ready to do this thing.

Seth and Embry kept me happy all day by telling jokes and pumping me with small amounts of alcohol. Carlisle practically shoved a miniature bottle of vodka down my throat after all my pacing gave him a headache. He was in charge of us men while Alice was at the church getting things ready and he took his job very seriously. Every time I got up to go to the bathroom, he would have someone follow me so that I didn't duck out.

I tried to reassure everyone that I was fine but they could all see the nervousness in my eyes. I had wanted this for so long but now that I was here, I couldn't get my mind around the fact that I was to be married. I was going to be a husband and had to take care of my wife.

Huge responsibility.

I had practically been doing that since Nessie was born so why was it so different now? It was just a piece of paper that solidified our union and made it more final but that small piece of paper was _very _important no matter how many times I told myself it wasn't.

I wasn't to the point that I was going to leave Nessie at the alter but I was seriously considering taking her to some remote village and having this wedding done in private. I had told her that I was ok with the big wedding but maybe I wasn't. Everyone would be judging me from the second I steeped up on that alter and I already knew what some of their thoughts would be.

_Why is she marrying him? _

_He doesn't have anything special. _

_So what if he's rich now, he didn't start off that way. _

Edward told me that all of my stupid thoughts would disappear when I saw her walking towards me but I convinced myself that he didn't know what he was talking about.

Alice came back after we had all stuffed ourselves with lunch and ordered us into our tuxes. That's when I became jittery. It wasn't so much that I was scared as it was just trying to get this over with so I could finally call her Nessie Black.

Just the sound of it made my whole body light up with a fire that I didn't ever want to put out. She was mine and today was going to make that permanent. That was the mantra I ran through my head anytime I felt the nerves trying to creep up.

When I first walked into the giant cathedral about half an hour before the ceremony was supposed to start, I was almost sick. It seemed like every single person I had ever met was sitting in the pews just staring at me.

I could see that Alice was busy the entire day because I don't think I had ever seen anything so extravagant in my life. The cathedral was one of those old Gothic ones that you would think Dracula lived in or something but oddly, it wasn't creepy like a castle. It was light and open with natural light pouring in through the stained-glass windows that lined the walls. The sun was setting so a soft glow was illuminating everything inside the church and I had a suspicion that Alice planned it that way.

Everything was so soft looking and I couldn't help but smile as I thought about the lengths my bride went through to make this day perfect. The pews were made of an expensive dark wood that couldn't have been older than some of the vampires sitting in them. The carpet was a dark red that went perfectly with the cream ribbons that were located on almost every surface that could accommodate them.

Cream-colored candles were set in intricate candelabras placed throughout the church and a cream walkway was going down the aisle before it ended at the alter right at my feet.

I was waiting there, vows in hand just waiting for those doors to open.

Esme stared playing the piano but I wasn't paying any attention to it. Claire made her way down first, throwing red rose petal as she came down the aisle to the gigantic church. Rachel, Andrea, Alexia, Rose and then Alice all followed.

As Edward promised, all my anxiousness evaporated when I looked into Nessie's deep, brown eyes. I could tell she was fighting back tears that were forming when she looked at me and I was feeling the same way. I made a promise to myself that I wasn't going to cry. How embarrassing would that be? I wasn't going to shed a tear but she was just so exquisite. It hurt to _not_ cry.

I couldn't think of a single place either of us would rather be at this moment because it was so perfect.

Her and Edward's pace seemed to slow down as they came closer. Hurry up and get here already. I was seriously considering running towards her and throwing her on the alter but that wouldn't be appropriate so I stood my ground.

She had a smile on her face that almost made me blind and I knew I looked the same because I could feel the ache in my cheeks but I ignored it. We never took our eyes off each other as she came closer and my heart raced faster and faster the closer she got. I felt slighty self-conscious because I was sure that everyone in the audience could hear it.

Finally, Edward reached the end of the aisle and handed me her hand before giving it a soft squeeze.

"Take care of her Jacob." He said quietly and I nodded.

I took both her hands in mine and felt like I was floating as I looked in her eyes. All the nervousness was gone from my body and I could see the same thing when she looked at me.

We weren't very religious but Nessie decided to have a priest do the ceremony anyway. She said it seemed more official so he started speaking with a slight French accent.

"Beloved friends and family, we're gathered here today to witness the union between Jacob William Black and Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

That was all I heard until Seth hit my shoulder and I realized it was my turn to say my vows. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper that I had written them on. As I looked at what I had scribbled down, I began to think that it was a little too much but I was going to say what I had to say so everyone was just going to have to deal with it. I began speaking in the most solid voice I could muster.

"Nessie, I never knew that I could feel this way about another person. You came into my life and showed me how to love, and taught me what it takes to be a man. I know it sounds kind of corny but I didn't know what I was before I met you and I can't tell you how much your guidance has meant to me."

I decided to look at her instead of reading from the paper because I knew what I wanted to say.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. To laugh with you, take care of you, and be someone that you can depend on. I vow to love you today, tomorrow, and forever.

I am honored to take you as my wife. I vow to love you and cherish you. I promise to laugh with you in the good times, and cry with you during the bad times. No matter what happens, I will love you and always be there for you. Today and forever."

I made it through without crying but I could see a small tear escape from her eye so I reached out wipe it away with my thumb and that small gesture put my whole body at ease. This was where I was meant to be; no matter what.

As I was brought back to reality, I could hear several sniffles but I didn't turn my head to see who was crying because Nessie's gaze on me was too strong to break.

Then it was Nessie's turn.

She cleared her throat and spoke with confidence.

"Jacob, I love you. You are beyond a doubt, my best friend and I could never see my life without you. You were there to help me grow into the woman I am today and I can never repay you for your undying love all these years even though my many mistakes."

_Pull it together Jacob._

" I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

That was my undoing. I felt the sting of the salt as my tears tried to escape but I wouldn't let them. She spoke with such strength that I think the walls shook a little.

I heard her heartbeat speed up, so I didn't feel bad when mine did too as the ceremony began to come to a close. I was in a haze and didn't even hear when the priest told Seth to give me the rings. I slipped the ring on her perfect finger and she did the same to me.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." The priest said, " You may now kiss your bride."

I brought Nessie's face to mine and when our lips connected, I knew that I could never live without her or even think about being with anyone except her. I could hear the dull roar of people as they applauded around the church but it felt like my head was submerged under water. She was using her gift, telling me how happy she was and how perfect her day had been.

I pulled away when I couldn't breath anymore and looked around at the faces of the people who came to support us.

Bella was balling into Edward's shirt and he had his arm wrapped around her. I could see that almost everyone's faces where red from crying and all I could do was smile because I was so goddamn happy.

We walked hand and hand down the aisle together while people clapped for us. I still couldn't comprehend what was happening but I kept up my smile. Alice snatched us up as soon as we stepped out of the church into the lobby and pulled us to the line of limos outside. She thrust us into the first one.

"I'm so happy for you both but you have to get a move on to the reception. I'll congratulate you then." She said quickly before shutting it and hitting the top to tell the driver to go.

Nesise was in my lap faster than I could ever imagine and began laying kisses all over my face.

"Oh my god Jacob, we made it." She said in a voice that was almost a scream.

"I know. Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" I pulled her face back.

"No, but I don't care." She giggled.

"You're my wife." I said and laughed at how good that sounded.

"I know and I love it."

"Are you happy?" I asked just because I had to hear it.

"Do you have to ask?"

I buried my face into her neck and nipped lightly at the supple skin that I loved so much, "I have to hear you say it." I said huskily.

"I love you Jacob and I'm so happy to be your wife." She said and then pulled my face up for a kiss that almost killed me. She was sill on my lap and in her dress so I knew I couldn't be as forceful as I normally would but I had to show her how much she meant to me so I dueled her with my tongue and we were moaning like animals the entire time.

I was so wrapped up in her love that I didn't even know where we were or how long we had been on the car until she pulled back completely and got off my lap. She leaned back against the opposite door and stretched her legs out.

"Aunt Alice is going to kill us." She giggled breathlessly.

"I don't care at this point. You're my wife and I can do whatever I want to do to you."

Her eyes sparkled when I said 'wife' and she jumped back on me within the second. I wasn't going to push her off so I gladly accepted her lips on mine.

I was whole-heartedly going to just rip her dress off right there but a knock on the window brought us back to the real world.

"Get out of the car." Jasper's booming voice said from the opposite side.

"Why?" I yelled back.

"Because we're at the hotel and Alice said it was almost time for you guys to go inside. Everyone's waiting fuckers." He snickered.

"I don't even want to go in there anymore. Just take me somewhere." Nessie whispered but not quietly enough.

"I don't think so. I will not be tortured by Alice when you don't show up at your own reception." Jasper said when he opened the door and practically yanked us out of the car.

"Fine, but can I at least fix my makeup?" She huffed.

"I got my eye on you girlie. Don't try and escape." Jasper said slyly.

"Don't worry, I wont let her get away." I wrapped a strong arm around her waist and had hopped that she caught the double meaning of my words. I led her into the giant lobby of the Four Seasons George V Hotel.

"Wow, I have expensive taste." Nessie laughed as we stared around the lobby.

I kind of knew what the reception was going to be like but I never thought it would be this over the top`.

The outside of the hotel was lost on me because I was still in my kissing haze but as soon as I stepped onto the marble floor, my mind snapped back. I knew from my art history lectures from Nessie, that the architecture was neoclassical. Giant marble columns climbed form the floor to the ceiling, which was dotted with extravagant crystal chandeliers hanging under beautiful, vibrant murals that reminded me of the Sistine Chapel ceiling.

Huge marble sculptures were lining the walls and heavy gold curtains covered the windows that gave a great view of the hustle and bustle of outside Paris. Crown molding went around the entire lobby and expensive furniture was scattered over silk rugs.

"The bathroom is that way. I expect you to be back here in five minutes. I mean it Nessie." Jasper pointed us to the left and Nessie pulled me down the hall into a giant bathroom that was bigger than my entire room back in Vermont.

The bathroom had wall-to-wall carpeting and gold fixtures over the sink. It seemed that the whole thing was made of bright, white marble and I was glad that it was dark outside because I didn't know if I would be able to see if the sun was shinning in this place. I think my eyes would be blinded by the sparkle.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is this place?" I asked in awe as I sat in the plush chair and Nessie went to the sink in front of a massive mirror.

"The whole hotel was modeled after Versailles so it's pretty extravagant. It took Alice about a year to get us the big ballroom for the reception."

"Well she sure knew how to plan this thing." I awkwardly chuckled.

I hated to think it but I kind of felt out of place in this giant hotel but I pushed out those thoughts because this was my wedding night and I was ecstatic nonetheless.

"This isn't too much is it?" Nessie spun around like she could read my thoughts and had a scared look on her face.

"No no. I'm just a little stunned." I replied.

I let my gaze travel up the gorgeous body of my wife. She turned back around to fix herself up.

_Wife. _

I saw how her skin shinned and the white dress seemed to fit her body like she was born for it. Her dark hair was left down and she pulled out the beret so that it was a little freer down her back. She touched up her makeup although she didn't need it and took deep breaths.

"You like what you see?" Nessie smirked as she met my reflection in the mirror.

"I still can't get over it. This whole day has gone by so fast and its been perfect."

"I know what you mean."

"You're mine." I said mostly to myself but I knew she could hear it.

She came closer to me and cupped my face with her small, warm hand and I leaned into her.

"I've always been yours Jacob. Through all the bullshit and tough times, I've always been yours." She said firmly and I nodded.

"I know babe." I kissed her forehead and took a deep breath trying to ingrain her strawberry scent in my mind.

I wanted to memorize everything about this day and didn't to ever want to forget it.

"You ready to do this?" She took my hand and pulled me off of my chair.

"Of course." I tangled our fingers together and led her out of the bathroom.

Our dress shoes clicked on the marble floor as we made our way back out to the lobby and some people stared at us but I didn't care. I kind of wanted them to stare; I wanted to show of my wife.

We saw Jasper standing in front of a pair of huge wooden doors and we made our way over to him.

"Good, now I don't have to come looking for you two." He chuckled.

"Shut up Jasper." Nessie hit his shoulder.

He surprisingly picked her up in a tight hug and spun her around, "You look so beautiful today and I'm really happy for you." He set her back down, "Both of you." He smiled.

"Thanks Jazz." I replied.

" Are you guys ready?" Alice came out of nowhere and was standing right in front of me.

"Uh…yeah." I said slightly stunned because she was moving so fast.

Then _she _picked Nessie up in a hug and muttered some of the same things that Jasper did. Maybe I should hug Nessie just so I wasn't left out.

"Ok, so I'm going to announce you and then you're going to go out on the floor for your first dance." Alice bounced up and down.

"Oh great." Nessie muttered sarcastically.

"What? You scared?" I laughed.

"No but I don't want to fall on my ass like I did at the Rose Cotillion. I don't think I can handle that at my wedding."

"I wont let you fall. I promise." I whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road." Jasper and Alice left us to go inside.

Moments later, I heard Alice's chirpy voice being amplified by some speakers, announcing us into the ballroom. The doors opened and everybody cheered as Nessie and I walked to the floor in the middle of the room. We waved and smiled at everyone who came to the reception and I pulled Nessie closer once we reached the floor.

"Do you even know what our song is?" Nessie asked as I put my hands on her hips and she snaked hers around my neck.

"I took care of it." I smiled and the soft music of Jack Johnson's _Better Together_ began to play.

I wanted to pick something that wasn't necessarily conventional but also had a very classic feel. As soon as I heard this song a couple of years ago, I knew I would play it as our 'first dance' song because it said everything that I tried to. It wasn't the traditional wedding song but fit Nessie and I perfectly.

_There's no combination of words _

_I could put on the back of a postcard, _

_No song that I could sing _

_But I can try for your heart, _

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things, _

_Like a shoebox of photographs, _

_With sepiatone loving,_

_Love is the answer _

_At least for most of the questions in my heart ,_

_Like why are we here? And where do we go? _

_And how come it's so hard? _

_It's not always easy,_

_And sometimes life can be deceiving, _

_I'll tell you one thing, its always better when we're together_

We continued to sway side to side and I tired to gage her reaction to the song but she wasn't giving anything away. I kept my eyes locked on hers and I knew she was trying not to cry because I could see the moisture begin to pool.

_MMM, it's always better when we're together _

_Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together _

_Well, it's always better when we're together _

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

I didn't know where we were or who was watching but I didn't care. Nessie was the only person I saw. She was the only person I wanted to see.

_And all of these moments _

_Just might find their way into my dreams tonight _

_But I know that they'll be gone, _

_When the morning light sings _

_And brings new things,_

_But tomorrow night you see_

_That they'll be gone too, _

_Too many things I have to do, _

_But if all of these dreams might find their way _

_Into my day to day scene _

_I'll be under the impression, _

_I was somewhere in-between _

_With only two, _

_Just me and you _

_Not so many things we got to do, _

_Or places we got to be _

_We'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together _

_MMM, We're somewhere in-between together _

_Well, it's always better when we're together _

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together _

_MmMMmm MmMMm MmMMm _

_I believe in memories _

_They look so, so pretty when I sleep _

_Hey now, and when, and when I wake up, _

_You look so pretty sleeping next to me _

_But there is not enough time, _

_And there is no, no song I could sing _

_And there is no combination of words I could say _

_But I will still tell you one thing, _

_We're better together_

The song ended and no one spoke.

"Did you like it?" I asked hesitantly.

She didn't say anything but stood on her toes to give me a sweet and tender kiss on my lips.

"Thank you. That was beautiful." She whispered when she pulled back slightly and that's when I heard the applause.

I took Nessie's hand and led her to the head table that was in front of the room on a slightly raised stage with the rest of the bridal party. I pulled out Nessie's chair for her in the center of the table and then sat down next to her when she was situated.

The night was perfect.

I didn't know how we fit our three hundred guests into the giant ballroom but I guess we did it because no one seemed crowded as they sat in their comfortable chairs seated around tables with expensive crystal and luxurious silverware.

Conversation was flowing around the room as dinner was served and we all got stuffed off of hearty steak, lobster, delicious soups and pastries with expensive looking sauces. Of course…pizza was on the menu and I couldn't be happier.

We got drunk off of wine and the other alcoholic drinks that we passed around the room by the waiters who were dressed in sharp outfits. Alice was trying to keep everyone happy and made sure everything went off without a hitch.

Everything was draped in cream and red and there was huge table in the corner overflowing with gifts. We told people to not get us anything but they obviously didn't listen. I was itching to see what we got even though I knew that wasn't really important. Sue me.

After dinner, the rest of the night was filled with speeches by almost everyone and they were all perfect. Some were funny and others had people crying but somehow, they all added the perfect touch to the night.

Everyone danced to the songs that were filling the room but Nessie and I weren't really paying attention to anyone besides ourselves. We cut the cake and I promised Nessie that I wouldn't shove it in her face because she didn't want me to embarrass her. The cake was delicious and I almost moaned as it slithered down my throat but I held myself together for the sake of the people in the room.

Alice shoved the entire bridal party to the giant staircase on the other side of the hotel for pictures with the family and then some outside on the terrace with just Nessie and I. That took at least an hour because we had so many people and kept having to rearrange ourselves. Bella was in charge of the photos so she was ordering the photographer around as he tried to take pictures. She might as well have done it herself because she was practically running the show anyway.

The hours flew by and before I knew it, Nessie and I were making the rounds of 'congratulations' and 'thank yous' from our guests.

I knew that Nessie and I wouldn't want to travel on our wedding day so I made the plane arrangements for the next morning. We said goodbye to our family since we wouldn't be seeing them for at least two weeks, and headed upstairs to the room that Alice had reserved for us.

"Finally." Nessie sighed and jumped on the giant bed in the middle of the room. She sprawled out on the comforter.

"Alone time at last." I crawled up next to her after toeing off my shoes and throwing my tux jacket on the chair by the door.

"Do you want to tell me where we're going tomorrow?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Nope. Just one more day and then you'll figure it out."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"I know. Now get over her and undress me with your teeth." She smirked and I was happy to comply.

I moved closer but she pushed me back, "Wait, wait, wait. Not the dress. I plan on having this forever so just wait on second." She stood up, "Can you help me with it?" She asked and I got behind her.

I started to slowly unzip the back of her intricate dress and got down to her hips before it fell to the ground completely. I was stunned by the white lace underwear set she was in but she didn't seem to notice the affect she had on me as she picked the dress up and placed it gently in the bag that Alice had given her downstairs.

I don't even think I realized that she was walking towards me because me eyes were so focused on her chest.

She came closer and began placing kisses up my neck towards my chin and then landed at the base of my ear.

"You want a bath?" She whispered and I nodded like a fucking thirteen year old watching his first porn.

She skipped out of the room into the bathroom and ripped my clothes off in the next second. I didn't care that my tux was ruined because my mind was only focused on one thing right now.

I heard the water running and fill the tub before seeing Nessie came out of the bathroom in a white robe.

"Someone's eager." She giggled as she looked at me in all my naked glory just standing there in the middle of the room.

"Its not my fault you're such a vixen." I moved closer and she squealed as I carried her into the bathroom and placed her gently in the warm water with suds floating on the top. I turned out the lights and a soft glow from fell over the bathroom from the candles she had lit.

I got in behind her.

The next couple of minutes weren't going in the direction I wanted so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Stop that!" Nessie giggled as my hands wandered over her wet, supple skin, tickling her ribs.

"Why?" I mumbled into her neck. I took a deep breath, inhaling her wonderfully clean scent.

The huge, marble, custom bathtub was more than big enough for the two of us. I leaned against the slick surface, with Nessie's back pressed against my chest. There was just enough space for my legs on either side of her body, and she rested her arms on top of them making small imaginary designs on my thighs.

"Because it tickles," she wriggled, causing a little water to splash out of the sides and onto the tile floor. "Now look what you made me do Jacob. That's just going to be more stuff we have to clean up later."

I laughed and kissed her shoulder, my lips traveling their usual route up her throat to her "sex button". I nibbled on the soft skin of her neck, and she groaned, her head rolling to her other shoulder to give me better access to the wonderful canvas that was her neck. I worked frantically but sweetly as I laid kisses over her creamy skin, biting softly when she encouraged it. My fingers slipped from her ribs to her toned, flat stomach, and brushed the underside of her breasts. She lifted her hips instinctualy but I wasn't going to give her what she wanted just yet.

I was going to stick to my promise from a couple days ago: she was going to have to beg.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I whispered, my mouth still brushing over her neck.

"Mmm, of course. It was my wedding day. How could I not?" She said in a husky voice that told me she was closer to giving in.

"I'm so happy to call you my wife," I gently tweaked her nipple, earning a delightful squeal. "I wanted to make sure you knew that."

I could feel Little Jake grow underneath the warm water but I kept him at bay.

"I know, Jacob. I feel the same way."

I pulled my hand out of the water grabbed her chin, making her turn her head to press my lips gently to hers. Our mouths moved together effortlessly like they always did but as husband and wife; a perfect match.

I groaned when she pulled away and laughed.

"Are you going to make me beg husband?" She playfully asked.

"I made a promise and I'm sticking to it."

"I bet I could change your mind." She smirked.

"You can try."

She laughed, and I playfully splashed water at her. Her head fell back into the nook of my shoulder, and she kissed my jaw, up as far as she could reach.

"I love you," I told her, still slightly astounded that I could say that to my wife.

"I love you too Jacob, always."

The next couple of minutes were completely silent but I didn't mind at all. My hands once again explored her amazing body and I could tell that my will was crumbling. My fingers lightly ghosted the contours of her legs and thighs. I moved to the inside of her legs but didn't move up further from mid thigh. I began nipping at her collarbone and licked anything I could reach. With every touch, her sighs grew heavier, gradually turning into low moans and then gasps once I began biting softly.

She moved her arm over her head and tried to pull me even closer to her. Her fingers grazed my neck before tangling into my hair and pulling. I covered her face and throat with kisses, as my fingers lightly danced over her ribs, going slowly down to her navel. She began rolling her hips backwards trying to get some form of friction going.

Of course I began to harden against her back instantly, and my hands soon began to travel lower. Her legs were spread as wide as the tub would allow but I could tell that she was trying to go even further.

I wanted to take my time, to touch and kiss and worship every inch of her I could reach.

Nessie's breath began to speed up and become more erratic as my fingers drew random patterns on the inside of her upper thighs, really close to where she really wanted them to be. I could tell that she was only seconds away from asking me to finally take the plunge because her hips tried to scoot down to meet my fingers between her legs but I pulled her back up against my chest.

Finally unable to resist any longer, I pressed my palm against her swollen bundle of nerves, and she arched her back, giving me a groan.

"Jacob," her husky voice went straight to my cock. Determined to make it last, I slowly dipped a finger inside of her, pumping slowly. The water made my entrance into her slick and I could feel how wet she was for me, making me even harder.

Her moans grew more demanding and harsh. I added another finger for a moment before moving them both to quickly rub her clit. She gasped in surprise, her body immediately responding as she rotated her hips to match my pace.

"Oh my god Jacob." She breathed into my neck.

"All you have to do is ask and you can have it." I smirked and she fell silent.

Her damn stubbornness will be the death of her.

Oh well, I can keep this up forever.

"Fuck this." She said forcefully.

She moved away from me quickly before spinning around, placing her hands on my thighs. I couldn't move because I was so stunned at how the water was dripping off of her perfect breasts, causing me to snarl. I watched as she pushed herself between my legs and lifted herself up. She hovered briefly over my dick.

"All you have to do is ask Jacob." She raised an eyebrow.

"Please?" I pleaded as the tables turned and she totally took control.

I could fell her folds as she moved her hips against the tip of my cock, causing it to throb in pain. She lowered herself back down, taking all of me inside of her with one movement and a loud gasp.

"Fuck!" I shouted, grabbing her hips forcefully. I didn't want to go to fast so I let her set the pace. She braced herself with her hands on the sides of the tub, slowly moving up and down.

The water began to splash out of the tub onto the tile floor, but neither one of us gave a damn.

We'll clean it up later.

I leaned forward, my lips coming down hard into the warm flesh of her neck and sucked lightly as she continued to move her body on top of me. Her head shot back and her moans grew louder as she sped up. I began thrusting up every time she came back down to pound into her.

I wasn't disappointed.

"Yes, Jacob!" She shouted. Our bodies were now working fervently, water going everywhere and the suds had all but disappeared, resting on the tiled floor.

"Come, baby," I demanded. "Come for me."

That was all it took.

Instantly, her muscles contracted tightly around me, and I hissed through my teeth at the force of her orgasm. I grasped her small waist, guiding her movements as she continued to ride out the pleasure.

I knew I was only a couple seconds away.

I continued to pump in and out of her while I finished up. After a minute or two, she began to rock furiously and I knew she was getting closer as well.

Our eyes were locked as she rolled her hips every time our bodies met. Just when I thought I was going to explode, she dug her nails into my neck hard, causing me to bleed and I knew she was just on the edge.

"Oh God, Nessie," her lips were close to mine but I couldn't bring myself to kiss her because I was too preoccupied.

"Fuck yes!" She shouted, her wetness spilling over my dick as she came. I finally let myself go as her hands grasped me before slamming her mouth into mine.

My pleasure came in waves, radiating out of me both physically and emotionally. Even as my body finished, I wanted to keep going, wanted to stay connected to her, to continue pleasing her until we were both spent and exhausted.

I loved her more than I ever thought possible and she was my wife.

I stayed connected to her and she laid her head on my chest as our breathing began to slow. I held her close, my hands began drawing circles on her back.

Finally, after a couple minutes, she spoke. "That was fun." She said and I laughed.

"That it was my wife." I kissed the top of her head, "But now we have to get clean again."

"Damn, and I thought we could find something better to do." She smirked and I grew again inside her.

We made love four more times in the tub and by the time we got out, there was absolutely no more water left. We dried the tile floor with ten towels and then we dragged ourselves to bed. I held my wife close as we snuggled together, both completely exhausted and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up early the next morning as the sounds of the city came to life and looked down to see her breathing lightly on my chest. I knew our plane was going to leave in a couple hours but I couldn't bring myself to wake up my angel.

* * *

**HOLY FINALLY MARRIED BATMAN**

**I EXPECT LOADS OF REVIEWS SINCE I POSTED TWO CHAPTERS AND THEY WERE BIG ONES. **

**THE STORY IS FAR FROM OVER SO YOU GUYS JUST SIT TIGHT **

**UP NEXT...WONDERFUL HONEYMOON, NEW HOUSE AND...SEX GAMES?**

**OH MY. :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	33. Chapter 33

Honeymoon: Part 1

**A COUPLE OF NOTES....**

**1.) yOU GUYS MADE ME SO HAPPY WITH ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND COMMENTS FROM THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS **

**2.) THE STORY IS FAR FROM OVER AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS THEN PLEASE SEND ME A SHOUT **

**THIS CAHPTER HAS SOME LEMONADE FOR THOSE OF YOU CRAVING A LITTLE CITRUS....**

**ENJOY:)**

* * *

I woke up with the wonderful feeling of Jacob's heated finger making lazily patterns over my naked back.

I was Mrs. Jacob Black.

Finally.

I was glad that the photographer got hundreds of pictures last night because I barely remember anything besides Jacob's face and I was in a total happiness bubble from the moment I said my 'I do's' until I went to bed.

In that moment, my entire life seemed to snap in place and I knew I was going to be happy for the rest of enternity.

Everything was perfect and I was going to have to make sure to give Alice my praises for making my day so special. After a year of planning, the day went without a hitch and I was so proud to be Jacob's wife.

It all seemed so strange to finally be married and even though I didn't feel any different, I would never go back to the way things were. We were now bound in everyway possible and I wouldn't ever have to be seperated from him. I wonder if he felt any different? I couldn't wait to start my life with him our house, making our own memories with each other.

I guess Jacob could sense that I was awake because he started making hevier designs with his finger.

"Good morning my wife." Jacob whispered into my neck and I giggled.

"I don't want to move." I groggily replied.

"Don't you want to go on our honeymoon?"

"Not if I don't know where we're going." I pouted.

"Do you really want to know or are you just kidding because I'll tell you if you're dead serious about ruining the surprise." He said with a devilish smirk.

"Would you mind just telling me? I hate the suspense."

"Alright fine." He kissed my forehead and then got out of bed. He went to the door where our bags were located and dug around for a second before pulling out a folder.

He came back in the bed and handed it to me. I sat against the headboard and brought the sheet up to cover myself. I laid the folder flat on my lap and opened it.

"Are you serious?!" I asked in a stunned voice that was probably too loud but I didn't care.

"Yup. I remember that you've always wanted to go but we've never had the chance since it's pretty much always sunny." He chuckled.

"One month in Greece!" I was in my dreamland and flipped through all the papers that were in the folder.

"We start off in Santorini and then make our way over the ocean to Mykonos before finally ending in Athens. Of course we can go anywhere in between but those are our three hotspots." He said as he pointed out the places on the map.

I just thought about all that Greece had to offer and became giddy when I went through my mind. All the history in Athens alone was enough to make me want to move there permanently. Mykonos was the party capital of the Mediterranean and Santorini was just beautiful all around. I couldn't wait to dive into the crystal blue waters or lay in the warm sun and doze off on the beach.

"How long do we have before our plane?" I asked.

"Uh…four hours. Why?"

"Because, I want to thank you properly."

I put the folder on the side table and immediately climbed on his lap. He put his hands on my hips with an all knowing grin.

"Did I do good Mrs. Black?" He asked.

"You did very good Mr. Black."

I dipped my head and began lightly pecking his shoulders, collarbone and neck with wet kisses. Good thing we were already naked because I don't think I would be able to stop myself from tearing our clothes off if we had them on. That would probably ruin some expensive stuff. Oh well.

I could feel Jacob's manhood between my legs, growing harder with each passing second and I loved that I could affect him that way. I slowly inched down his body; from his shoulders to his chest, his chest to his stomach, his stomach to his hips. I slowly dragged my tongue along his hipbone and he lifted himself up so that he could scoot down from the headboard.

He tried to pull me back up to him but I wanted to go further down south so I wasn't planning on moving just yet. I moved further down his muscular body and felt each sinew roll under my touch.

I wasn't taking no for an answer this time. I told him that after we were married, I could do anything I wanted to and I was most definitely planning on sticking to that. I used my gift to show him pictures of what I wanted to do.

He was hard and proud all over, especially where I wanted him to be. Jacob pulled my entire body back up and held my face in his strong hands. He had a look of determination but I could see the lust swirling around behind the dark brown color.

"You don't have to do this, Nessie." He groaned. I could tell that he wanted me to continue but his chivalry was battling his libido.

"You've done it for me." I stated simply.

"Because I wanted to." He argued.

"Well so do I. Now stop fighting me."

Jacob smiled and pulled me back up and gave me a kiss. He thought he won but I continued to stroked him the whole time and I heard him growl in the back of his throat as my fingers gently massaged his dick.

"I think my body will collapse if you do that Ness." He whispered, "Just the thought of it is too much for me."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" I chuckled and kissed him again.

"But don't you want some help this morning too?" He asked.

"Just shut up Jacob. I don't want to hear another word out of you until I'm done. Is that clear?" I asked sternly and he nodded without saying anything.

_Good_.

He groaned and I backed away from his face. I started my circuit back down his body until I was positioned between his legs.

I made sure his eyes were open and he was watching as I slowly raised my hands to my mouth and licked up both my palms.

"Jesus." Jacob hissed as he watched me. He was leaning back on his elbows, his head thrown back so he wouldn't have to endure watching the torture I was putting him through. I suspected that if he had to watch, he'd come sooner than he wanted. He was already thick and pulsing and I bet it was painful but he made me beg so I was going to do the same to him.

Wasting no time, I leaned over him and closed one hand around his cock at the base, and cupped his balls in the other.

"DAMMMIT! FUCK! SHIT! HELL!" He shouted loudly and I almost let out the loudest laugh I had because I hadn't even done anything yet and I couldn't wait to see how he reacted when we really got going.

I began rubbing his balls in my hand, tugging on them slightly. The hand on his cock I didn't move at all and I could feel a growl rumbling in his chest as he defied his urge to blow.

I used the grip on the base of his cock to steady him as I took just his sensitive head into my mouth. I then started licking his tip over and over, occasionally twisting my tongue around it. I knew that that would drive Jacob insane and I was proven right when he almost shredded the headboard under his hands.

"Mmm…you taste good…" I said huskily around him. I was speaking genuinely but I added that part just to watch him squirm.

At this point, Jacob couldn't really control himself anymore. He was lying flush against the bed with his hands gripping the headboard for some form of stability. He hissed like a snake as I continued to lick his tip gently. I gripped his shaft with a little more force and his mouth suddenly worked again.

"Please, please…" he whispered in a voice that I had to strain to hear, "Please, Nessie…please…" He repeated. .

"I have to hear you beg for it Jacob." I replied coldly.

"What more do you fucking want from me?" He spoke in an angry tone.

"I told you."

That wasn't good enough.

I took his tip out of my mouth and let go with my hands. He was left high and dry.

Jacob growled at the loss of contact and he propped himself up on his elbows to look down at me.

"Tell me what you want," I said forcefully in a quiet voice.

His face looked incredibly conflicted and I loved it. He was battling with telling me the truth or just talking control of the situation and plunging into me, but I wasn't going to let that happen because this was supposed to be about him, not the both of us.

"I need to hear it Jacob."

His breathing was heavy but his eyes were strong and filled with lust just like I liked them. "Suck. On. My. Cock. _Now._" He whimpered impatiently.

I grinned and he added, "Please?" This time, it sounded like he was close to tears.

"See, that wasn't too hard," I gave him a sexy smirk before I dove in on his cock.

I took him in completely until I felt him at the back of my throat. I was surprised I didn't gag from his length but I kept my breathing controlled through my nose. I swallowed to relax my throat and take him further in.

"FUCK ME!" Jacob roared so loud that the bed shook. It was obvious that he thought I was going to give him more torture instead of diving in.

_Surprise_.

I left him in my mouth for a minute or two, just letting the heat pool from my throat before moving my head up and down. I kept a steady level of suction as I continued to bob, move my tongue around, particularly at the head as I watched him grip the sheets with force.

"Your fucking mouth…wet…so warm…Nessie…holy shit…" He stuttered and I wanted to smile but couldn't because I was kind of busy.

I could feel he was close as he pulsed in my mouth. I lightly bit down on the base of him and kept them in contact with his shaft as I made my way back up. Faster than I could even comprehend, Jacob's hands were tangled in my hair and he began thrusting up into my mouth. I sucked as hard as I could trying to keep him entertained.

I didn't even realize this whole thing was an extreme turn on for me until I heard Jacob growl and the sound almost sent me over myself but I had to keep my mind focused so I pushed out my lusty thoughts for later.

Another second passed before Jacob pushed my head down all the way. My lips were at the extreme base of his cock and his tip was partially down my throat. He held me there as he released a warm liquid down my throat. His body shook in a violent fit and he lifted himself up as he sent his last wave into my throat.

Jacob started gasping, desperately trying to get his breathing back to normal and it sounded like he was drowning. He released his strong claws from my hair and let his arms fall completely to his side. I sucked him clean quickly and released him from my mouth.

He had a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, his cheeks were flushed red and even under the dark tint of his skin, I could see it clearly.

I moved up the bed and leaned on the headboard with a very satisfied look on my face, but he looked like he was dead.

"I told you it would be good." I smirked.

He was staring at the roof with a blank look on his face.

I just sucked the fuck out of Jacob and I laughed because I didn't know if he would ever recover.

"What the fuck was that?" He whispered in a raspy voice.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He turned his head towards me and I saw that his eyes were deep but lifeless.

_Damn, I guess I really did kill him._

"That was the best fucking thing I have ever experienced. _Ever._" He emphasized.

"Well thank you."

We made it out of the hotel two hours later after a long round of sex and a shower, which of course turned into more sex but I couldn't get enough of him so I didn't complain.

We sat in the town car that was ordered for us and headed to Charles De Gaulle airport on the other side of the city. Our bags were in the trunk and the driver was speeding through traffic because we were kind of late.

"I told you we shouldn't have left earlier." Jacob huffed.

"That's not what you were saying when you had me up against the shower wall." I laughed and the driver looked at me in the rearview mirror with a face of total shock.

I blushed a deep red and Jacob laughed when he saw my reaction, "That's what you get for trying to call me out."

"Shut up." I smacked his chest and kept my head down for the rest of the trip to the airport.

We got there in the perfect amount of time and didn't even have to rush to make our flight. I sat in the first class seat next to Jacob and laid my head on his shoulder as I read through the Greek travel guide that Jake had bought for me in the airport. I suddenly wished that I had paid more attention when Daddy was trying to teach me Greek.

The island of Santorini didn't have an airport that served large flights so we would have to stop in Athens and then catch a smaller flight to the island. I thought we were going backwards since Athens was our last trip on our honeymoon but Jacob said that there was an annual festival that he wanted to take me to in Santorini so I didn't question his itinerary.

I read for a little while before sleep overcame me and I rested against Jacob as I drifted off.

I woke up as the plane began to land and immediately got excited.

"We're here Jacob." I slapped his shoulder a little harder than I meant to but he didn't seem to mind.

"I know Ness. I've been awake the whole time." He snickered.

"Well why didn't you wake me up? I wasn't finished reading my tourist's guide." I fumbled through the pages and tried to soak up everything I could before the plane landed.

"I read it so I'm up to date on all the great things to do."

"Well that's good at least. What are we going to do first?"

"I'm kind of hungry." He smirked and I automatically knew he didn't want food.

_Horny boy. _

"Well you'll have to wait until we get to our final destination." I whispered and smiled when I felt him shudder under my breath.

The plane landed ten minutes later and Jacob practically rushed me off. We made it to our other plane and sat for another hour before we landed in Santorini. There was a car waiting for us after we got our luggage and we stepped out of the airport, getting hit by the sweet Mediterranean air as it wafted over our faces.

As we made our way to the hotel, my mind was in such a state of awe that I didn't even realize where we were going.

Everything looked just like it did in those postcards that try to goad tourists to the beautiful isles of Santorini. It was all whitewashed and sapphire blue. The gleaming sun beamed off of the bright white of the buildings and I immediately put on my sunglass so I wouldn't blind myself. The houses were all situated on rolling hills of green across from an ocean that never ended. I seriously thought it was a dream even when I rolled down the window to smell the salty sea air. The purple mountains rose in the distance while the houses climbed higher up their peaks. Nothing could be this beautiful.

"This is amazing Jacob." I said in excitement as we continued down the highway along the sprawling ocean drive.

"I know. I can't wait to get to some of the things I have planned for us."

"Like?"

"Well there's this food and wine festival tomorrow that should be pretty awesome and then I rented us another boat but this time, I'm going to sail it." He smiled with pride.

"Oh lord Jacob." I sighed.

"I can do it. I've been reading Jasper's sailing manuals and I think I've got it down pat."

"I don't want to die on my honeymoon. Can't we just hire someone?"

"No. I got this Ness. Trust me."

"Alright but if we capsize, you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the trip."

"Deal." He shook my hand and laughed.

I was still a little apprehensive about sailing a boat but I knew he could do it. He was good at everything.

"We're almost there Ness." Jacob said and pointed out of the window to a massive white building that was situated up the side of a mountain with the sparkling ocean underneath.

"That's where we're staying?" I asked slightly stunned.

"Yup. It only caters to honeymooners and only three couples are allowed to stay at a time. We have the entire left side of the building and no one's going to bother us for the entire time we're here."

"God, I love you." I straddled his waist and planted kisses all over his face for a couple of minutes.

Jacob snarled lightly and I got off when I noticed him glaring at the driver who was looking through the rear view mirror.

"Stop that." I whispered and hit his chest.

"He was looking at you." Jacob whispered back harshly.

"Let him look." I shrugged.

"You're one kinky women Mrs. Black." Jacob smirked.

"You have no idea."

We got to the hotel five minutes later and Jacob pulled out the bags before we went into the terra cotta lobby. The whole thing was opened up with giant arches that gave sweeping views of the ocean below. Greenery was everywhere and the potted palms seemed to add more freshness to the place as the breeze flowed through the lobby.

We checked in and Jacob led me to the far left side of the building where a villa was situated behind a white, stone gate. Jacob put the key through the keyhole and turned until he heard a click. The wooden door opened and the first thing I saw was the giant infinity pool that was a gleaming turquoise color as it glowed in the sunlight. The water flowed over the side and I had always wondered how they made it look like that. Maybe I could finally figure that out.

The patio was made of a marble tile and more palms swayed in the wind.

"This is home for now." Jacob chuckled.

"I love it. How long can we stay here?"

"As long as you wan but we only have a month in Greece so you have to ration out your time." He gave me a chaste kiss before taking me inside the villa.

It was very minimal and simple but still incredibly romantic. There was only a huge four-poster bed with a nightstand and a connecting bathroom. There wasn't a TV or phone and absolutely no kitchen, meaning that Jake and I would be eating out for every meal. The windows and door s were opened so that everything seemed like we were on a cloud.

"This is so amazing." I laid face down on the bed and breathed deep to take in the fresh scent.

It was quiet for a couple minutes and I just listened to the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore beneath us.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

I snickered because I knew what Jake wanted and I was in no kind of position to deny him anything.

"I would love for you to defile me Jacob." I said without moving.

"Good because this picture is too sexy to just sit there." He got on the bed and without moving me, lifted my shirt so that my lower back was exposed.

He dipped his head and I gasped quietly as his teeth began softly biting the flesh. He placed wet kisses on my back and began moving my shirt up as he traveled up my spine. After another minute, my shirt was off but I still had my bra on. I stayed faced down in the covers as Jacob began to lick almost every part of my back and I couldn't help the vibrations that went through my body from the feel of his lips on my skin.

"I don't want you to move unless I say." Jacob groaned huskily.

"Yes sir." I replied breathlessly.

He lifted my hips slightly so he could fumble with the button on my jeans before slowly pulling them down my legs, nipping at my thighs as he did.

"Am I going to have to beg again? " I asked.

"Depends on how good you are." He chuckled against my calf and took my jeans off all the way.

I hated when he did this slow and sweet thing. It really did get on my nerves. I just wanted him to practically fuck the brains out of me without holding anything back, but he rarely did that for fear of hurting me.

He began traveling back up my body until he reached the clasp of my bra and unhooked it with his teeth. Needless to say, I was impressed with that trick.

I heard my sighs turned into moans and I didn't know how much longer I could take this without jumping on him but I tried. I turned my head and noticed a full length mirror on the wall, showing our reflections. He didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care but either way, the sight of him on top of my body licking and biting was incredibly hot.

By this time, my panties were ruined from wetness and I knew they weren't ever going to be dry again. The smell of lust hit my nostrils full on and I knew Jacob smelled it as well but he was too busy examining each part of my body with his tongue.

"Jacob, you have to stop teasing me." I panted.

"I haven't even started yet." He said darkly and I knew this was going to be pure torture.

He kept me face down as he tantalizingly pulled my panties towards my ankles and then flicking them into the corner.

I made the move to turn over but Jacob's strong hands caught me before I could, "Bad Nessie. I told you to stay put." He said firmly.

I watched in the mirror as he began raking his heated hands up my naked body, squeezing when he reached my sensitive areas. His eyes locked in on mine in the reflection and I didn't ever want to look away. I felt the bed move as he got off and then was back on within a couple seconds but this time, he pushed his naked body on top of mine and I squealed as I felt his hardness against my back.

He moved my hair to the side and placed wet kisses on my neck, "I want you on you on all fours." He growled in my ear and I smiled happily because this was my favorite position.

We had only done "wolf style", as uncle Emmett liked to call it, once and I loved it but Jacob said that there was too much of chance for me to get hurt because he totally lost control. I tried to tell him that I was fine but he was adamant about not giving in.

_Looks like I'm going to be getting my wish. _

He moved me slowly so that I was hovering with my weight on my elbows with my ass in the air. I watched in the mirror as Jacob brought his hand between my legs and felt the groan erupt from my mouth as he slowly dragged his fingers over my slit.

"Jesus Nessie, you're so wet." He snarled.

I couldn't reply because my entire brain shut off. I was in such a state of lust that I don't think I even remembered my name.

He moved a finger so that it was inside of me and I gasped as went deep into my body causing me to lightly shake.

He added another finger after a minute of steady movement and I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Please Jacob?" I begged and I saw him smirk in the mirror.

He moved so that he was positioned at my entrance from behind and then thrust deep into my body with a growl.

"Holy fuck." He breathed and started moving slowly so that his hips rolled into mine.

I could already feel my walls begin to clamp down but I wasn't done yet so I pushed back the pleasure. He continued to move within me and after a minute or two, picked up the speed.

"I don't know how much longer I can last." He panted as he movements got even faster; the sound of our flesh colliding sent my mind reeling. I looked in the mirror and saw how his hips rammed into mine and his hands grabbing at my ass.

"Then let go Jacob." I panted back.

The sound of slapping flesh filled the room and our moans turned more guteral with each passing second.

He sped my legs wider and brought his hand down to begin rubbing my clit. That was as much as I could take because a second later, both our bodies erupted and I felt myself turn to jelly.

"Fuck." We both yelled at the same time and let the pleasure rip through our bodies.

He collapsed on top of me while staying connected and placed light kisses on my shoulders while I tried to catch my breath.

There wasn't anything we could say because it would just cheapen the moment so we kept up silent for a while.

"Want to go again." I giggled.

"Sure." He kissed my cheek.

Our first day in Santorini was spent in the bed fucking each and every way we knew how. I would never tire of feeling that sensation when Jacob made my body rip to shreds as my orgasms rippled through me.

I woke up the next morning sore as hell but I didn't care.

"Jake, wake up." I pushed his chest and he groaned.

"What?" He rolled over.

"We have to get out today. There's so much to do."

We didn't have to shower since we did that last night so I just ran to my luggage and pulled out a light blue sundress with capped sleeves that flowed down to my knees.

"Jacob, get up. I mean it." I said more forcefully and he slowly dragged himself out of bed. He went into the bathroom and came out five minutes later in khaki shorts, a white button up and a smile on his face. How the hell did he do that?

I didn't know what we had planned for the day but Jacob said something about a food and wine festival so I decided that I didn't need to look all dolled up. I left my hair down and only put on a little bit of makeup before slipping into some heels. I took Jake's hand and we went out of the door into the bright light.

"How are we supposed to get around?" I asked as Jake locked the door to the villa.

"I rented us a car. It should be out front when we get to the lobby."

As promised, there was a cherry red, Lotus Ferrari convertible waiting in the driveway of the lobby; sleek, mean and menacing.

_Boys and their toys. _

Jacob had a look of pure joy as he walked me over the passenger's side and opened my door before galloping over to his a gracefully sliding into the seat.

"Isn't this sweet Ness?" He ran his hands over the steering wheel like it was my ass and I got jealous.

_Stupid car. _

"You didn't buy this did you?" I asked as nice as I could.

"Not yet." He smirked and the car came to a roar as he turned the key.

Even though I hated Veronica, that's what Jake named her, I had to admit that she was powerful. One little tap on the pedal and we were shooting foreword down the winding roads of Santorini as the ocean surround us on all sides. The wind was whipping through my hair and I was surprised that I wasn't more on edge since we were going so fast.

Jake drove around the island like he lived here all his life and pulled into a beach parking lot half an hour later. It looked like someone was having a massive family reunion. There were white tents everywhere with hundreds of people milling around on the sand while they went in and out or places that were serving small plates of food and wine.

"Wow, what is this?" I asked as Jake helped me out of the car.

"I read about it while I was planning. Supposedly its supposed to give us a real taste of Greek food, not the tourist stuff."

I put on my sunglasses and we spent the next four hours on the beach tasting everything in sight. It was one of the best times of my life because I was so relaxed; not a care in the world with the man I loved.

We ate classic Greek food and filled our plates with roasted potates, vegtables, grilled pork, sweet cheeses, and deserts that could rot your teeth. They strange alcohol that was called Ouzo and it was stronger than anything I had tasted in a long time. I had to stop drinking it after my second shot and sat in the sand to regain my balance. I was fine after a couple of minutes but was still a little too much for me. Jake liked it though and didnt hestiate to have as much as was given to him. I knew he could go through about forty shots before the alcohol affected him but lucky he stopped before he got to that point.

Since we were on the beach, after we ate, Jacob took me into the water and it was warmer than I thought it would be. I was so wrapped up in the feel of the water on my skin that I didn't even notice the smae fishes that were swimming around my fish until Jake pointed them out to me.

The day would have been perfect if stupid bimbos weren't hitting on him all day. I mean seriously, did no one see me because I'm pretty sure I'm real. Jake had that perfect skin color that made him look like a rippled Mediterranean salior and the girls were going crazy. Some actually jumped on him when we went into the water for a quick swim and he was very uncomfortable with the whole situation.

I had to literally snarl and any girl who came near after a while because it seemed like they weren't getting the hint that he was taken. It was like he was just up for grabs and I was his  
"friend" who no one cared to acknowledge.

Around five that afternoon, Jake got tired of it and we went back to the villa exhausted from our long day of fending off beach bitches.

"Its like they can't see that rock on your finger." He groaned and laid on the bed, toeing his shoes off.

"Its not your fault that you're so damn sexy but I swear if one more of them were to touch you, I might have to go to jail."

"That would be a talk I wouldn't want to have with Edward."

"I'm sure he would do the same thing if it happened to mama."

"I remember…" Jake started but then stopped.

It was an unspoken rule that no one spoke about mama and Jacob's relationship. I hated to sound jealous of my own mother but I was and if she were any other woman, I might have burned her. I most certainly didn't want to go into this on my honeymoon so I tried to find something to distract us.

I went to my luggage and pulled out aunt Rose's gift that she stuffed in my bag for me to take. I threw it on the bed, "Pick a page." I said without moving from across the room.

He fumbled for the book and when he saw what it was, his eyes bugged out, "Who gave you this?"

"Rose. She said we needed a Kama Sutra." I laughed and then got on the bed, "Pick a page."

He flipped through the book with an open mouth, "We can't do this stuff. I didn't even know people could move like that." He pointed to a picture and I laughed harder.

"We're just going to have to stretch."

"You pick a page." He said.

"OK….147. I said without even looking through it."

I didn't even really care what position we were in as long as Jacob was inside of me.

Jake flipped through the pages and blushed deeply, "There is no way I would be able to do that." He stammered.

"Let me see." He handed me the book, "That's not too bad."

"Are you serious? Do you see where her leg is?" He asked and pointed.

"Yeah ok, maybe we should start a little more in the front. Let's try…23."

I turned to the page and nodded, "This one seems good." I began to read the description, "The Scandinavian Position. The man will lie down and the woman will kneel astride her partner, with her back facing him. He will then hold her waist and thrusts, while she slides up and down on him. In this position, the woman's hands are free to play with his scrotum, while the man is free to caress her buttock."

"That doesn't sound too bad." He shrugged.

"So something a little more advanced?" I suggested with a grin.

He thought about it for a moment, "Well we wouldn't want your entire lower half to break so we'll stick with that one for now."

Jake was on top of me within the next second and we completed the Scandinavian Position four separate times before we collapsed on the bed in utter exhaustion.

I want to stay on my honeymoon forever.

* * *

**YEAH SO THAT'S PART I OF THE HONEYMOON AND ONCE AGAIN, I BASED IT OFF MY VACATION IN GREECE (MINUS THE SEX. I'M A GOOD BOY)**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED AND COME BACK TO PART II**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT JAKE AND NESSIE SHOULD DO THEN PUT IT IN THE REVIEW. **

**I LOVE WHEN MY BLACKBERRY SHOTS OFF AND REVIEWS COME BY THE DOZENS**

**PLEASE REVIEW. WE'RE ALMOST TO 1000. **

**YAY**


	34. Chapter 34

Honeymooon: Part 2

**OK, so after this chapter, I'm going to be laying off the lemmons for a couple of chapters. Jake and Nessie and tired out people but don't worry, the citrus should be back in a couple chapters or whenever Jake wants to spice things up. WHo knows with that boy. **

**But yeah, sorry for the short chapter but I had to wrap things up so that we could get back to normal life. **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Our time in Santorini couldn't have been more perfect.

All we did for a full week was sit on the beach, eat and have sex like fucking bunnies. I swear our libidos were in synch and anytime there was a twinge of lust in the air, we acted on it. I would think that my body couldn't handle it all but was surprised to see that I could go six or seven rounds without tiring. I praised my werewolf gene in those moments becuase I think a regular human might have actually died.

I loved it.

I was happy that I did such a good job with the planning of this entire trip. I didn't have anything set up that was too strict but I kept our options open. I knew that Nessie would want to spend some days inside but would also want to go out and explore sometimes. I didn't give her a time limit on where we needed to be or when but I knew we had a month before we had to start heading back.

We stayed a week in Santorini and then we were off to Mykonos, the party capital of the Mediterranean. The whole island was like one giant club and I don't even think people slept. It must be the heat or something because it seemed that everyone was happy to go out and have fun.

Nessie forced me to clubs on every street corner and whatever caught her eye was what we did that night. Our days were spent inside resting from the previous night or sitting by the pool.

It was our last day in Mykonos and Nessie was actually pouting because she didn't want to go but I knew that if we wanted to see Athens, we had to leave the following day.

"Its not that bad babe. I'm sure we can come back in a year or something." I chuckled because she was being so dramatic and it was kind of funny to watch.

"I know but we've had so much fun here. I don't want to leave." She said as she packed up some shoes.

"How about we do one final night of club hopping and then leave it at that."

"I guess so." She said sadly and then her face lit up, "Can we go to that one Moroccan restaurant with the camels?" She asked and I nodded.

There was this one place down the street from our hotel that had actual camels and they fascinated Nessie to the point of obsession. We spent four hours there one night so she could just sit and watch them spit. It was disgusting but she seemed to enjoy observing so I didn't complain.

"As long as I don't get any camel shit in my food, I'm good." I said.

"Have you ever truly enjoyed the beauty of them? They're so cute."

"No Nessie. They're filthy beasts and we are _not_ getting one when we get back to Forks so don't even ask." I pointed at her.

"I wasn't going to but I bet we could build some kind of stable out back and he could live there."

"And what about when it snows? I think camels like hot weather."

"He can come inside with us."

I looked at her like she had gone crazy, "Why are we even having this conversation? No camels." I said firmly.

"Ok well fine but when you want to get a dog or a goldfish, I don't want to hear you asking me." She laughed and went into the bathroom.

"Sure sure. What time do you want to leave?"

"In about an hour I guess." She said from the bathroom.

After we were packed up, I took a shower minus Nessie because we would never get out of the room if she was in there with me. She got in after and I went to the bedroom to get dressed. I threw on a pair of dark jeans and a light blue button up. I rolled up the sleeves to my elbow and then slipped on some shoes. I made sure I had my watch, wallet, and keys to the gorgeous 2008 charcoal gray Spyder that I rented when we got to Mykonos before sitting on the bed to wait for Nessie.

"Can we go to that one place that overlooks the ocean? It has the best view of the sunrise." Nessie called form the bathroom and I could hear the water running.

"Sure. How late do you plan on us being out?" I asked hesitantly.

"Until the sun comes up silly. This is our last day here so we have to milk it for all its worth." She said like it was obvious.

"I guess so but don't forget that we have an early flight in the morning."

"I know and I can't wait to get to Athens. I have already made a list of things I want to see."

"And I get to try sailing." I said excitedly.

"I thought you forgot about that."

"Nope, I called the guy yesterday just to make sure that I still had to boat reserved. We'll be fine. I know what I'm doing."

"Says the man who has barely been on a boat much less sailed one."

"I told you that I'm going to get one soon so I need practice."

"OK Jacob, but I'm not fishing you out of the water when you fall over.

I meant to say something smart back but I couldn't because I was too busy staring at Nessie as she walked out of the bathroom.

She was in a dress that should be illegal and I had to shift myself on the bed so that I didn't pitch a ten in my pants. The dress was really short but not too tight and hung perfectly on her supple body. It had capped sleeves, a rounded neck and the back was opened by a deep V-neck. The entire thing sparkled in the light because it was covered entirely in silver sequins and I knew she would be like a disco ball once we got on the dance floor.

Her long legs were in a pair of bright red, satin pumps that had a rounded toe and must have been at least five inches. Her hair was sprawling over her back and she had that smile on her face that could knock a lesser man dead.

_Good thing I wasn't a lesser man. _

"I take it you like the dress?" Nessie asked as she switched her things into a satin clutch purse.

"Its very…nice." I stuttered. That was all I could say without being vulgar.

"Nice?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be a douche bag so just accept nice for now until I find something else."

I got off the bed and took the four steps to wrap her in my arms, "Can I kiss you without it getting too heated?" I asked.

"Probably not, just keep it minimum for now." She giggled.

I captured her lips and a fierce but tender kiss that wasn't meant to be anything more but as soon as I got the taste of her mouth, I couldn't hold myself back. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened to allow me access. Her flavor was a mixture of strawberries and mint from her toothpaste.

_Incredible. _

She pulled back breathless, "You stop that. I want to go out tonight and you know what happened the last time we started down this road." She poked me in the chest and I laughed.

Usually, we would plan to go out but more often than not ended up in bed, which was fine with me but I knew Nessie wanted to go do something else. We had only been out a couple nights since getting to Mykonos since we were always preoccupied with other things.

"Ok fine, but when we get back I expect a reward."

"I promise." She gave me a short kiss and then pulled me out of the hotel.

I opened her door of the Spyder and then got in my side. I liked the Lotus better but I guess this will have to do for now.

I drove down the small streets to the other side of the island with the moon casting soft glows over us. I pulled up to the outside of the restaurant and helped Nessie out before going inside.

Now I'm a lover of spicy foods but believe me when I tell you that Moroccans like their stuff burning. We sat at the table on the floor and then proceeded to rape our tongues with the spices that assaulted our mouths. Most of the stuff was inedible after the first couple of bites because the heat was so bad and water didn't really stop the pain so you just had to suffer through it.

"How do people eat this stuff?" Nesise asked as she downed her fourth glass of water.

"You wanted to come here."

"Yeah, for the camels but I forgot how hot this was." She said and pointed to a soup that I would never wish upon my worst enemies.

"Well that's what you get for loving camels so much. Now we have to suffer here." I snickered.

"I can't believe you let me come here. I might die from all this heat." She panted.

"So what you're saying is that next time, you want me to fight you until you give in and take you somewhere that I want to go."

"No, but you still could have put up some kind of red flag."

"What do you think that whole discussion about camels was about?"

"You not liking animals but you didn't say one thing about the food. Now we all have to suffer. Great going Jacob." She laughed.

_Everything was always my fault but I didn't mind. _

After we ate as much as we could without dying, I took Nessie's hand and we walked the short distance to her favorite club on the island. It wasn't so much of a club as just a place on a cliff where people gathered and danced until the sun came up. There were white sheets that served as the ceiling and a wrought iron gate that stopped people from falling off but besides that, there wasn't any kind of building. The DJ had a table and people passed around drinks though so I guess it was considered club worthy.

As was promised, I spent the entire night on the dance floor with Nessie until the sun came up and we could barely move anymore. She was still alert for not sleeping all night and I planned on using that to my advantage once we got back to the room.

I carried her to the car and helped her in before making the ten minute drive back to the hotel.

Once we were inside our room, I quickly locked the door and pushed her against the wall, grinding my hips into her as I pressed my body against hers. She moaned into my mouth as I kissed her deeply and palmed her breasts. I didn't even give her a chance to say anything before I attacked her mouth with mine and she complied eagerly as she took off my shirt. It feel to the floor at my feet and I had to pull back so I could instruct her.

"Take your clothes off," I commanded breathlessly, "But leave those on." I pointed to her shoes and she gave me a sexy grin that I almost couldn't handle.

She pulled the dress up by the hem and got it over her head, tossing it to the ground. She looked at me from behind her long lashes, smiling softly and innocently.

"Is there anything else you need Mr. Black?" She asked in a coy voice.

I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, slowly pulling it down her shoulders and watching her breasts bounce as they were finally released from their prison. I moaned loudly as my eyes ran over the smooth curves of her body. I almost died when I reached her beautiful legs and thanked the gods that I got to plow the shit out of the stunning woman.

I picked her up and set her on the bed while I dealt with myself. She rested on her elbows while she watched me undress.

I stripped out of the rest of my clothes in a matter of seconds and then focused back on her. I pulled her red g-string down before grabbing one of her legs and hitching it up around my waist.

I watched as my fingers traced along her wet slit and she lifted her hips to try and get me to go deeper into her body. I complied happily and plunged inside her as I brought my mouth to hers for another strong kiss. I pumped my fingers in and out of her, feeling her body clench around them and ran my thumb across her clit earning a pleading moan from her mouth.

Her hips pushed up against me more forcefully as her muscles contracted around my fingers with her orgasm. I pulled my hand out from between her legs and she pouted her lips from the loss of contact.

"I'm far from done babe." I said huskily.

I hovered hovered over her, tracing my fingers on her breasts and around her nipples as I bit and licked her neck. I lined myself up to her entrance and thrust in quickly, causing her to take my length within her in one quick movement.

"Fuck," I grunted as I pulled back and slammed into her again.

"Oh my god Jacob." She panted and lifted her hips again.

I picked myself back up so I was looking down on her. I grabbed her foot and brought it to my shoulder, forcing myself even deeper as I continued to pound into her. The heel of her shoe was digging into the flesh of my shoulder but the pleasure outweighed the pain so I took it. I could smell the blood from the wound as it dripped down my arm but that only made this whole thing a hell of a lot sexier.

She rocked her hips in time with each thrust, panting and moaning as she got closer and closer to her peak. I turned my head and kissed the inside of her calf.

She had to use some force as she brought her heel out of my shoulder and let it lay back on the bed. I bent back to cover her body with mine and reveled in the way she felt against me.

I worshiped her breast with my mouth and teased her nipple with my tongue, feeling it harden even more in my mouth. She was practically screaming now and I loved the way she sounded.

I shifted my hand so that that I was applying even more pressure to her clit each time I pushed myself back into her tight center.

"Jacob," she moaned and shook underneath me as she came hard.

Her muscles rippled around me and I came with her, letting a low growl escape my throat as I shot my cum forcefully into her.

I hovered over her, gasping for air, until I could breathe better and then rolled to the side, letting her head rest in the crook of my neck.

"That was without a doubt, number one on the list." She panted against my neck and gave me a kiss.

"I have to agree. That was even better than hot shower sex." I chuckled.

"So we're moving this up the list?" She smiled.

"I think we have to make it number one. I even have a battle wound."

I moved so that she could see the deep hole that was beginning to close.

"Oh my god Jacob. I'm so sorry." She said frantically and moved to get a better look.

"It's fine Ness. Just a occupational hazard. It's nothing too bad."

I actuality, it was kind of bad. It was throbbing and my entire arm felt like it was burning. I could see the bone underneath the flesh but it was healing quickly so I knew I would be fine in a couple of minutes.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm totally sure." I smiled and brought her face back down for a kiss.

Four hours later as the sun was making its full apperance in the morning sky, Nessie and I had to take a short shower before we packed up our stuff and got into the car to head to the small airport on Mykonos' far side. We were on the plane and headed to Athens within no time.

I was surprised that neither of us was tired after all we did last night but Nessie was going through her tourist's book so I didn't think she needed any rest.

"What do you want to do when we get there?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm having a hard time deciding how to fill a whole week and a half. Can't we stay a little while longer?" She begged.

"I wish we could but I'm supposed to be breaking ground on the new garage in a little while and you have to start school."

She began laughing, "I don't even know what today is? I've been on such a high that I haven't even cared."

I grinned and looked at my watch, "Its July 21. We're staying to the first of August and then we're going back. Is that good?"

"I guess so. We can't stay here forever even though I would love to." She looked out of the window at the sparkling ocean and I could tell that I was going to have trouble dragging her on our return flight but we still had time to enjoy Greece so I pushed it out of my mind.

We landed a short while later and all of Nessie's sorrow was gone as she bounced in the back seat of the town car that was to take us to the hotel.

"Ok so you're taking us sailing in a couple of days but I want to do something today." She said and got out her book.

"Don't you need to sleep first?" I asked.

"Well maybe a nap but I'm not that tired."

"OK, we'll take a nap and then we're going…where?" I looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"I want to go up on the Acropolis Hill. That's where the Parthenon and Erechtheum are so maybe we can teach you some history on this trip." She kissed me sweetly and went back to her planning.

"I'll do whatever you want babe."

The driver pulled into the Hyatt Regency Thessaloniki hotel five minutes later and I got the bags before leading Nessie inside the lobby.

It was all very modern with glass paneling and sleek furniture that covered the marble floor. As per Greek standard, the doors were open so that a strong wind could blow through the spacious area. Everything was in a neutral colored tone of browns, creams and whites that all complimented eachother.

I check us in before we went upstairs to our suite.

I thought I was going to have to coax Nessie into sleeping but she curled up next to me on the bed and was out within five minutes. I made sure to set the alarm on my phone so that we could wake up and do what she had planned.

A couple hours later, I was being dragged up the giant hill that overlooked Athens with Nessie practically shooting into the stratosphere with excitement.

"Could you just imagine what all this was like before it all became ruins?"

"I think I need a history lesson Ness. I don't really even know where we are." I chuckled.

We stayed on the acropolis for as long as they would allow us and Nessie drilled me on ancient Greek history like she was a college professor. She went on and on about ancient wars, architecture and other things she thought I should know but I was happy to listen.

"Can we come back tomorrow Jacob?" She asked as we were driving to a restaurant for dinner.

"If you want but I don't know what else there is to see." I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't even bring my camera." She hit my shoulder.

"I tried to tell you but you pulled me out of the door as soon as we woke up from our nap."

"I completly forgot about it."

"I will make sure to bring your camera tomorrow but then the next day…"

"I know, I know. You get to do your sailing, which I'm still not totally convinced about."

"I can't wait." I smirked.

We ate dinner at a local Greek restaurant that had a fire pit and everything. They actually brought a whole pig out and roasted it over an open fire. It was the coolest thing I had ever seen and tasted even better than it looked.

The next day, as promised, Nessie dragged me back up the giant hill that overlooked Athens and took at least one thousand pictures. She put the camera on that weird triple click thing where you can take a couple shots a second and didn't even stop as she circled the ruins.

I finally dragged her down when the sun was setting and she pouted because she complained of not getting enough shots but that was put to rest when we uploaded the photos on my laptop back at the hotel and it practically fizzled out.

I let her do whatever she wanted because the next day was all mine.

"Ok Jacob, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Nessie asked as I helped her onto the small yacht I rented for my sailing excursion.

"Yup, I even have Jasper on speed dial just in case but I'm not going to need him."

"I trust you Jacob but I swear to god if you kills us, I will come back and kill you myself." She said as she sat down on the plush couch that was on deck.

"That doesn't even make sense Ness but I'm going to let it slide." I chuckled.

"Sail away captain."

To be honest, it wasn't even that difficult sense everything was automatic and all the controls were electronic. Usually, I would have had to have a crew but since technology was so advanced, I only had to watch the controls to make sure everything was good.

I pulled out of the harbor and the swift boat cut through the blue waters as it made its way into the ocean. THe start was rough and I had to get used to sailing but after about five minutes of bobbing, we were good. I got control of the boat and was able to sail away as the winds picked up, billiowing the white sheets above us.

"This is actually nice." Nessie sighed as she laid out in the sun in a white bikini.

I had brought the boat to a seculded area that I had found on a map the night before. It was kind of a large grotto but wasn't covered so it had a small beach that was open to the sea breeze.

I anchored the boat and sat down next to her on the towel that she put out for me.

"I told you I could do it." I said smugly.

"Yes you did." She crawled over and gave me a shot kiss.

"I brought us lunch so we can eat whenever you're hungry."

"You brought lunch?"

"You sound surprised." I snickered.

"Well I didn't know you had planned anything besides the sailing."

"I brought everything babe."

"Of course you did."

Nessie and I spent the whole day outside in the hot sun on the crystal blue waters of the ocean as we laughed and had sex on the boat that I fucking sailed.

I was definetly getting one of these when we got back home.

* * *

**AWWW. HONEYMOON'S OVER BUT DON'T WORRY, THERE IS LOTS MORE TO COME. **

**HOW LONG WILL THIS STORY BE? **

**WELL, I THOUGHT ABOUT MAKING THIS WHOLE THING A TRIOLOGY BUT THEN I THOUGHT THAT I MIGHT JUST GO AHEAD AND KEEP ADDING CHAPTERS TO THIS ONE AND NOT START OVER. BUT JUST BECUASE THERE WONT BE ANOTHER STORY DOESNT MEAN THIS ONE IS OVER. RIGHT NOW, I HAVE ABOUT FIFTEEN MORE CHAPTERS THAT I STILL HAVE TO WRITE BUT IT MIGHT BE MORE IF I MY BRAIN HAS A GENUIS BOOST. **

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


End file.
